Vicissitude
by Nysk
Summary: AU Ranma/Gold Digger Crossover. Dramatic changes lead the characters of Ranma 1/2 down different paths entwining them into the world of The Gold Diggers and beyond. Warning, some characters may be OOC.
1. The Disclaimer

**Vicissitude**

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

**Chapter One**

– **THE DISCLAIMER! –**

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

**Disclaimer****:** I claim no ownership of Ranma 1/2 or Gold Digger, nor of any other characters from any additional series I may touch upon in the process of writing this tale. Furthermore, should I touch upon things that other authors have previously written it is my hope that they will consider this a form of homage to their creativity by taking it in the spirit it was meant to be, as praise.

**Warning**: Throughout the telling of this tale, you may read about violence, sexual situations, death, adult language as well as what some might consider anti-NWC sentiments. Also, as I will not be going into character backgrounds much, this story assumes a **basic** knowledge of both the Ranma and Gold Digger series for the histories of the characters written about. Furthermore, to those who are die-hard fans of the various characters appearing in this tale, I warn you now that I will be adapting them to fit my vision.

**Ranma Time Frame**: The story contained in the following chapters takes place a few months after the failed wedding during which Ranma has furthered his own training in the Arts as well as tried to round out his scholarly knowledge. It will contain elements of both the Manga and the Videos. I've also chosen to modernize Ranma by having the story take place during the year 2009. (Not that the level of technology is that big of a deal when you consider the fantastic technology found in the Gold Digger Series.) At this point Akane/Ranma are 17 years of age (Almost 18) and attending their junior year of High School (Grade 11 by the US educational system.). Nabiki and Kuno are still present at Furinkan as seniors (Grade 12 by the US educational system.). (In the manga and the anime the story seems to last through an eternal summer, my story assumes that nearly two years have passed since Ranma's arrival in Nerima.)

**Gold Digger Time Frame**: This story falls before the Tournament story arc of the Gold Digger Series. (Somewhere around V2 Episode 5, after Julia defeats her mother for the right to represent the Giant Clan at the Tournament of Arms. The tournament itself, in my tale, does not begin for two more weeks allowing Julia time to return to Earth with her students where she will continue her preparation for the coming battles.) This story assumes that Stripe ceased contact with Britanny before the Dynasty series (V1 Episode 30) and their attack on Aebra. This means the wedding episode between Stripe and Britanny never occurred; rather Stripe left to defend his people leaving Britanny heartbroken, wondering as to the status of their engagement. This story assumes the Peachbody Arc occurred, though minor changes may have occurred, though already resolved. (Any changes will appear as flashbacks in later chapters.) Atlantis/Penny never created the spacecraft (The Visigoth) for the Diggers to join in on the battle with the Dynasty so the Digger sisters never chased out after Stripe.

Many of the things that would've occurred involving Stripe played out without his assistance with similar outcomes; for example Raphiel showed up but Britanny was too broken up and confused about Stripes disappearance to consider starting a new relationship at the time. As in the original, Jetta still attempted to convince Britanny to become involved with Raphiel with similar results occurring with Raphiel just in a different setting. (This means the Return of Grave Digger has already taken place as well.)

I hope to make things clear as the story progresses in hopes of keeping down any confusion to those who have read the Gold Digger Series. I also wish to make it clear that I will be taking liberties with the outcomes of many of the normal GD events as they take place due to the addition of Ranma to the story. This means that while some things will happen in the expected way, others will not.

**Author's Notes**: As you read, I hope you'll keep in mind that **this story is first and foremost to be a Fanfiction not a following of canon or even the normal direction either of the stories originally take.** Any romance, action, humor, or horror scenes are just part of the overall core of the story as it builds. My hope is that those who read this tale will find at least as much enjoyment in doing so as I have had while writing it.

My general plan is one chapter of about 10k words posted approximately once a month. If my muse is especially kind, they might come quicker. I also intend to write stand-alone chapters to be posted as they become relevant to the over all plotline. These are meant to include information that will tie into the main story as it progresses.

I hope my readers understand that not only is this my first serious attempt at a Fanfiction, but also that it is a work in progress. While I do have an outline for this story, it is subject to change due to inspiration.

I would also like to point out that I've created a forum for this story, the link of which can be found off my author profile, for any suggestions or additional comments my readers might like to submit.

My Ranma knowledge comes from the DVD's and various online resources and may be spotty on certain issues. My Gold Digger information comes from what I've been able to glean from various websites, a few of the actual comics/manga that I have after buying their DVD, and other Fanfiction which I've managed to read.

This story is based upon the story 'The Were-Ken', a Ranma/Gold Digger Crossover, by _Shinji the Good Sharer_. Thanks to his permission, I'll hopefully be able to breathe new life into a story that caught my attention and sparked my imagination.

While based upon 'The Were-Ken', it will be taking a different turn, which should be evident in the first chapter, than the original. Those of you who have read the original will notice the first few chapters contain bits of the original work, which I have either altered to be more in line with where I wish to take this tale or have been simply expanded upon.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

**Story Key**

'_Italics_' = Thoughts

**Bold Words** = Stressed Thoughts Or Words; Loud Sounds

#Words# = Panda Signs

#-Words-# = Secret Tongue/Hand Signals/Other Hidden Means Of Communication

–Words– = Sounds

^Words^ = Chinese/Japanese/Other Language For The Scene.

**ooOOoo** = Perspective Or Time Change Within A Scene Or Location

-#-#-#- = Scene Or Location Change

***-*-*-*** = Letter Or Other Pertinent Information That Does Not Fit Into The Above Categories.

{-} = Radio/Phone/T.V. Communications

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

**Vicissitude**

1 a**:** the quality or state of being changeable: mutability

b**:** natural change or mutation visible in nature or in human affairs

2 a**:** a favorable or unfavorable event or situation that occurs by chance: a fluctuation of state or condition (the _vicissitudes_ of daily life)

b**:** a difficulty or hardship attendant on a way of life, a career, or a course of action and usually beyond one's control

c**:** alternating change

– Revised January 19th, 2011 –

– Revised March 14th, 2012 –


	2. Lives Forever Changed

**VICISSITUDE**

**The Warning, Story Key & Disclaimer** are all located in chapter one, the prologue. If you continue to read past this point it is assumed you have read it and understand it.

***PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO POST A REVIEW***

(After you read the chapter of course.)

Please take a moment to check out my author page and vote on the poll located there.

**!REQUEST FROM THE AUTHOR!**

If you happen to find any incomplete thoughts, spelling errors or grammar corrections, please feel free to send me a **private message** so that I might correct them. Thank you.

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

**Chapter Two**

– **Lives Forever Changed **–

"**Even the most powerful warrior can succumb."**

"**It is what they do after that determines their worth."**

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

Atlanta, Georgia — Digger Home

Gina Babette Diggers, inventor, explorer, and Archeologist extraordinaire, sat in her swiveling chair staring intently through the magnifying goggles over her eyes at a circuit board for her newest Hurt-Bot, which was firmly clamped in place on the table before her. It, and the five chips she had to solder to it, were the last parts she had available to work on as she still needed several special order parts that she had yet to pick up from her supplier in Japan. Delivery was out of the question as the parts were too delicate to allow just anyone to handle them.

'_Once I get these little wonders soldered in place I'll be done with this part of the project and be able to move on to the next!_', the young genius giddily thought '_That is once I get the rest of the parts I need but that's a concern for later._'

Marshalling her concentration for the job to come she slipped on her work gloves; gloves specially designed to compensate for the normal twitching of a humans nervous system. Twitches that might otherwise cause errors when doing such precise and delicate work, work she wanted to do personally as it was a matter of pride to her that she complete this part of the project personally as it would give her a greater sense of accomplishment when this Hurt-Bot was finished.

Taking another deep relaxing breath Gina eyed her work to come even as she spoke her mind to the empty work room. "It's taken me months to get to this point and once I have these neural processing chips properly attached I can move to the next phase of my ultimate Hurt-Bot's construction, finishing the body!"

Stretching her hands experimentally ensuring the gloves were properly calibrated Gina picked up the specially made static free titanium tweezers along with her most precise mini-laser the young technological genius's smile grew wider as she gingerly picked up the first of the five chips between the ends of her tweezers. "With you it shall all begin!" She exclaimed giddily before leaning forward, as all traces of her excitement vanished; her brow now furrowed in concentration. "Now to give this my total concentration…"

Just as Gina began the delicate work of soldering the node in place a loud –sigh– echoed through the room almost breaking her concentration. Taking another deep breath, she again maneuvered the chip towards its future resting place '_Careful now… careful…_'

–ssiigghh–

One of Gina's eyebrows twitched as she continued, thankful the gloves had done their work in compensating for the small twitch the sound had elicited from her. After a few tense moments, the first connection in place, Gina grinned happily wiping a bit of the sweat off her brow leaning back to admire her handiwork.

'_Great! That turned out better than expected._', Gina mentally congratulated herself…

–sssiiiggghhh–

…before turning to glare at the open doorway behind her for several moments as if daring the sound to come again. When it didn't she once again turned back towards her work.

'_Ok Gina,_ _don't get ahead of yourself… there is still more to do so keep your head in the game… just three more of the leads to solder to the board and everything will be perfect._'

Maneuvering her chair so that she had the best angle with which to see exactly where the next part needed to be connected, the blonde genius once again activated the torch – moving in to solder the next connection…

–ssssiiiigggghhhh–

…barely stopping in time to avoid marring not only the chip but the circuit board beneath when her hand jumped more than her glove could compensate for. Gina's brow twitched several more times as she glared back and forth from her work towards the door a few times before she got up, marched across the room, slammed the door shut, then marched back to her previous position before her worktable.

After listening for several minutes for the annoying sound to come again while renewing her determination and centering Gina once again brought her mini-laser torch towards the board in to make the connection…

–sssssiiiiiggggghhhhh–

…only to again nearly ruins months worth of work as the sound pierced through even the closed door.

Giving an exasperated growl, Gina slammed her tools down on the table, stripped off her gloves tossing them down even as she lifted her magnifying goggles from her head to replace them with her glasses while swiveling her chair to face the closed door, a angry frown marring her features.

–sSssssiIiIiigGgGgghHHhH–

'_There's no way I can do this with her going on like that._' She mentally grumbled even as she wondered just how loud her sister was being if she could hear her through closed steel doors. Lifting herself up and out of her chair to open the door she was bombarded by the sound of another loud drawn out sigh giving her a clear indication as to where room it was coming from – the room across the hall.

–SssIiiGggHhh–

"How the heck and I can hear her through two closed doors?" Gina wondered aloud while thumbing the entry panel to gain entry to the room where her eyes quickly skimmed over the several large tables taking up the center of the room trying to figure out where in the chamber the sound was coming from. They quickly centered on a table covered by a large white sheet that went nearly to the floor.

One seeing the table might be reminded of the tale of Frankenstein's Monster from the images the humanoid form under the blanket conjured, though Frankenstein's Bride might be a better choice as the individual under the sheet was clearly female in form from the way it showed off hidden individual's obvious assets.

Approaching Gina shook her head as yet another long sigh came from the figure under the blanker, one which caused the sheet around the area where the hidden individual's head was to rise quite bit in the air due to the amount of air expelled in creating the noise, almost to the point where it fluttered off the figure.

–SsssssiiiiiigggggghhhhhH–

Reaching the table Gina yanked the cover off the figure's head exposing the face of her sister Brittany Ellen Diggers.

Seeing her sister turn her heard to regard her Gina made her agitation clear, "Do you really have to do that here Cheetah? I'm trying to do some very delicate work in the next room and you're distracting me."

Letting the sheet flutter to the floor as she listlessly slid off the table to head towards the door the dejected were-cheetah sighed out, "Sorry sis… didn't mean to bother you."

Seeing her sisters' dejected state cooled the young scientists' anger. "I know you didn't Cheetah it's just…"

Britanny cut her off with a wave of her hand, "Just the same I think I'll go work out a bit… maybe watch some T.V. or something."

Following her sister out of the room she watched her until her visage vanished from sight behind the closing elevator doors. S[inning on a heel Gina returned to her work room where she dropped back into her chair to stare at the board while trying to regain the level of concentration she possessed a short time. Less than a minute passed before she let out a long sigh which was followed by a rueful chuckle '_Damn, she's got me doing it._'

Leaning back in her chair, hands coming up to lace behind her head, Gina started thinking about Britanny trying to figure out if there was something she could do to help her sister out of the funk she'd been in for the last several months. A funk brought on by the disappearance of her fiancé Stryyp. A funk that Brianna, who shared a great deal of Britanny's feelings concerning the wayward Kryn, had managed to come out of thanks to her having an outlet in the form of blowing things up along with spending many hours in 'workouts' with Genn, the young Rakshasa who was Gina's current lab assistant.

'_This just can't go on…_' Gina growled inwardly. '_Cheetah hasn't been out of the house for the last month, not even to shop!_'

She sighed again she swiveled herself around to face the door, '_Surely there must be something more I can do. There must be something I've not thought of that could help!_'

After a few moments her mind returned to the only conclusion she had left, one she'd came to two months ago when they'd failed to find where Stryyp and Eldorado had gone. Britanny needed to move on, maybe find someone else. Gina sighed again, her mind turning to the idea of finding someone to replace Stryyp in her sisters heart turning her thoughts towards the trip she'd be taking to Jade – one Britanny wouldn't be going on as she was trying to avoid Gar.

Pulling her legs up onto the chair with her Gina used her hand to spin the chair about slowly by pushing off of the worktable, '_The poor guy._' she thought recalling how the were-jaguar had been trying to help Britanny get over things by being there for her, too much in fact.

When the chair slowed Gina again set it spinning with a push against the table, her eyes on the ceiling as she Gina recalled Gar's last visit where he came with the hopes of taking Britanny on a picnic to get her mind off things. It turned into a disaster ending with Britanny refusing to leave her room for three days. No one besides the two of them and Julia, their mother, knew what happened to upset Britanny and of course, none of them were sharing.

That had been two months ago; since then Britanny had taken to moping around the house not even going out to jog, swim in the pool, or even shop. It was this last that worried the family the most as Britanny was normally a devout shopaholic.

Shaking her head to clear it of what she couldn't accomplish, Gina rechanneled her efforts towards what she could do in hopes of at least getting her sister out of the house, if even for a little while. It wasn't long before she hit on an idea.

Staring at the incomplete circuit board Gina's face lit up in what her sisters might call her 'Eureka' face. '_I know! I was supposed to go to Japan to pick up the last of the parts I needed for my Hurt-bot but had to put it off because of having to go with mom to Jade…_ _Heck I haven't even cancelled my arrangements with Nakama-san for picking them up yet!_' Slamming her fisted left hand into the palm of her open right Gina crowed "I'll have Cheetah go do it for me!"

Quite proud she'd managed to come up with an plan to get her sister out of the house; Gina was soon on the phone making the necessary arrangements for Britanny's semi-impromptu trip to Japan.

"I'm sure Cheetah will thank me for this later." She said with a smile. "Who knows, maybe she'll even meet a cute guy to help take her mind off of Stryyp." She immediately shook her head at that idea. "Nah… more likely I'll have to worry about a massive credit bill. Good thing I have an expedition planned for the day after I get back from Jade! Hopefully we'll find something to cover the bill for anything Cheetah might purchase."

By the time Gina had everything finalized, Britanny was booked on a first class flight to Japan leaving at three that afternoon. Pleased with the results as it would keep her sister busy, get her out of the house, and improve her mood if only a little.

Her preparations complete, Gina strode purposefully through the halls heading off to find her mopey sister firm in her belief that she would convince her of taking some much needed time away from home if only under the guise of helping out her sister.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Nerima, Japan – Furo of the Tendo Dojo (The Next Day)

The heir to the Saotome Ryu of Anything Goes lounged in the steamy water staring at the ceiling of the room, hands behind his head – his mind on not only the ill-fated wedding of five months ago, but also what had taken place after.

Ranma shook his head in disgust at how things had grown worse between him and Akane. She seemed to hit him for the littlest things – especially if a female was somehow involved, doubly so if it were any of the fiancée's. He'd come to realize that Akane didn't seem to care how he felt or what his opinion was unless it matched hers, if it didn't Ranma was treated to a one-way trip across the ward or just a pounding into the floor or ground. To him, Akane saw him as a prize to be won in the same way he felt Ukyo and Shampoo did, none of them caring for what he wanted over their wishes. As a direct result of this his feelings for Akane had waned, if not vanished, due to her continued refusal to trust him or show any feelings towards him beyond anger or jealousy.

The only ones Ranma looked upon with any fondness since the wedding were the two eldest Tendo sister. Thinking about it he found himself amazed at the fact he had started to trust Nabiki. This was mostly due to the fact she'd slowly been changing how she treated him since the wedding, more specifically after she had heard what had happened at Jusendo. At first it came as a surprise to him when she ceased charging him for every little thing that went wrong anymore; even more so when she'd proven to be a source of welcomed guidance from time to time – at a cost of course. However, even with her charging him, he felt there was a sincerity in her wish to help him rather than just earn a few yen from his questions. This was not to say she ceased using him as a source of income just that he found himself less embarrassed by her machinations.

Thinking about the bob-hair-styled middle sister pulled his thoughts to their little run in this morning. He'd been half undressed in the furos changing room as she came out of the bath proper. Ranma's face reddened considerably remembering how the middle Tendo looked fresh from the bath wrapped in only a towel as well as how Nabiki had deliberately crossed her arms under her chest forcing them upwards to prominence whilst chastising him for failing to ensure the occupied sign wasn't in place before entering. Listening to her rant he couldn't help but once again to recall the conversation he'd been privy to only a week ago. He'd only stopped because he'd heard one of the girls she was talking to mention his name. Her reply of "Sure. I'd love to get Saotome in the sack if only just once. But with all the craziness that follows him around a girl would have to be desperate or insane to want to get sucked into the mess he has as a love life" left him shocked. So much so he'd failed to notice the arrival of his loving fiancée who was seeking him out to deliver what she considered his due for failing to eat the lunch she'd lovingly prepared for him.

Laying there in the waters Ranma wondered about the seemingly constant struggle Nabiki'd had in keeping her towel in place throughout her most recent lecture on furo etiquette was more than it appeared to be. If it was more than just her taking joy in his discomfort at being alone in a room with her in a state of dress that would have resulted in him being belted halfway to Juuban if Akane had walked in on them. Of course, now alone, Ranma was willing to admit to himself that he'd not have minded if Nabiki's towel had dropped.

"No way. Even with as nice as she's been to me lately Nabiki'd never let me off without bleeding me dry for a week at least." Splashing a bit of water into his face Ranma breathed out. "Nope. Better I kept my thoughts and hands to myself."

He smiled softly "Least she promised ta make sure the occupied sign was in plain sight so no one would walk in on me." then chuckled. "Of course I'm sure she added a few yen to whatever she'll try to charge me for later. Still. It's worth it if it gives me a tomboy-free bath."

Thinking of his oft-angry fiancée, his smile turned to a tight-lipped frown. "Akane… we never really had a chance did we…"

Releasing a sigh, he lounged his head back against the side of the furo; eyes cast upwards. "It all started when ya walked in on me in the furo 'n only got worse once you found out about my curse and than that our father's had engaged me to ya."

He then thumped the side of the furo hard enough to create ripples across the water."Stupid pops."

"I hate ta sound like Ryoga but," he then half-yelled "This is all yer fault old man!" His shoulders then slumped as he untensed. "That actually felt pretty good… just gotta make sure I don't make it a habit despite thinkin' pops' is just another curse the kami have saddled me with."

As he had done before, the black-haired aquatranssexual released a mirthless chuckle. "Stupid panda is always harping on me about how I should join the schools. About how disappointed he is at havin' a dishonorable son who won't do his family duty…" He then snorted derisively. "Like you know anything about honor. All you know is how ta twist honor to yer advantage… how to dump yer problems off on to my shoulders."

"No. Yer honor is about as shot as you've made our families."

"Not that mine's been all that great… but at least I'm doing something about it." Ranma thought back to how he'd begun to see his past actions, how they had placed him on the path to becoming like his father – mostly during his attempts to find a cure for his curse.

Her thought about how he'd probably still be following the same path as his father if it hadn't of been for Ono Tofu for when he'd visited the chiropractor after being pounded by his loving fiancée the elder male had, politely, pointed out how Ranma's actions weren't much better than his fathers. As expected Ranma'd been angry with the man for daring to compare him to his father but after several more talks he realized Tofu was right and with that realization he silently vowed to better his personal honor. To become a better man than his father was. This in turn led him to see more and more of how his father's actions of pushing off his problems upon him had come to be the root of most of his growing troubles – an act that he no longer allowed much to the old man's continued harping.

This did not mean he tossed away all of his father's problems, as he was willing to accept, for now, those problems he'd already let be laid upon him, but he refused to allow the part-time panda to lay anything more at his feet. Still, those problems were enough. Especially the fiancée one; a problem that was quickly coming to a head with the way his three fiancée's had been acting as of late. As a result it was quickly becoming clear to him the only way he could make everyone happy would be if he were to disappear, change family names, or commit seppuku – none of which he liked – yet he knew a decision would have to be made and probably soon if only to keep his sanity.

"And to add to things now mom is getting involved…"

***Flashback***

It had been a cloudy miserable day when his mother had called himself, his father, and the patriarch of the Tendo family to a meeting in the dojo where after a proper tea ceremony, the Saotome matriarch provided an explanation for her wanting to speak with them privately.

"I will be leaving for my family's estate in Kyoto this evening" Nodoka said with authority to the males assembled. "I shall be gone for seven weeks. While I am away, I wish several matters resolved. Matters I expect **you** Genma, and **you** Soun, to have wrapped up completely before I return."

The two older men eyed each other worriedly as Ranma sat shocked at the revelation he actually had more family than his parents – something neither of them had mention in prior conversations.

"First, as I have often expressed in the past, it is my wish for our son to be a man-among-men…"

"You declared him a man amongst men already!" A worried Genma interrupted earning him a silencing glare from which he cringed.

"Indeed husband," Nodoka said with a nod "And I still see him as such."

Nodoka nodded happily. "I am glad you agree husband. However, I am sure you will agree with me that our son could be manlier."

"Of course he can! In fact he could mar…"

The portly patriarch of the Saotome family failed to finish his declaration that Ranma marry Akane to prove his manliness by his wife. "In which case I am sure my suggestion that our son take a greater interested in his schooling will be wholeheartedly accepted."

"Schooling…" Genma echoed with obvious disapproval.

Disapproval his wife ignored by turning her attention upon the youngest of the males present. "My son, a true man is not only a brave and courageous one but he is knowledgeable in more than the ways of combat. Sadly your father failed to teach you this."

"Ranma. To become the man I know you can be I wish to propose a challenge to you. I challenge you to become a learned man who knows not only how to win a fight with his fists but with his mind."

"But I already know how to do that mom."

"No son. You do not. Not truly." Nodoka pointedly stared into her son's eyes in hopes of conveying the strength of her desire for him to take up her challenge to better himself. "I want you to understand that I am proud of you son. However, I could be prouder yet. If you take up my challenge to better yourself scholastically, it will bring me great joy. You will do this for me son, won't you?"

"Bah." Genma snorted earning him yet another silencing look from his wife.

Nodoka's fingers tightened around her ever-present katana as she returned her attention to her husband. "You will not fight me on this husband or I shall take the steps I promised you a week ago."

At seeing a sweating Genma nod swiftly Nodoka held back a smile. "Good. Now that that is out of the way I will leave it up to you two to ensure to it Ranma is given suitable time after school to work upon his education, I think a minimum of two hours a day should do it. I expect no less dedication to his studies than you would of his training in the arts my husband."

Her steely gaze softened only slightly as she turned back to Ranma, "That means no more missing classes young man, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes mom.", came Ranma's immediate reply. In actuality, he didn't mind what his mother was asking of him for the most part as he'd already been furthering his education in secret. All she'd done was given him a reason to do so without having to conceal it.

For his part Genma was keeping the urge to refute his wife's request to himself. He feared she might turn his legacy to the art into some kind of salary man. That was not to say he was adverse to Ranma learning a bit here and there, so long as it furthered the art in some fashion, but what his wife demanded ridiculous. After all, he'd done just fine without a fancy education so it was clear that his son, whom he wished to be his legacy to the art, didn't need one. To him Ranma was to marry Akane and produce children for his wife to dote upon leaving him free to lounge about happily living on the boy's hard work. That was why he took him on the training trip after all.

Of course, he didn't dare say such things and instead proclaimed his endorsement of the idea, "Of course dear! Our son will do us both proud won't 'cha boy!" even as he set his mind to coming up with ways of getting around her ludicrous demand their son become a bookworm. Thoughts of simply sneaking into the school and altering Ranma's grades were at the top of his plans.

***End Flashback***

As is traditional in his life the moment his mother left everything came down on shoulders; primarily his father harping about how useless book learning was to joining the schools. Of course, the other half of his brain joined in for a time until he suddenly came up with the idea that the two of them studying together would bring them closer. And so began Genma and Soun's 'Studying For Love' plan. It went over about as well as a led balloon – which of course meant Ranma found himself on the receiving end of his loving fiancée's womanly fury many times.

'_I have no clue how the morons thought the two of us could study together._' Ranma thought with a grimace recalling how when they would get together to study either Akane would lose her patience over some question or take slight at something he would say. Near the end of two weeks of scholastic disasters, just asking Akane if she was ready to study resulted in property damage.

He was thankful that study time with 'Mount Akane'came to an end only four days after it started when Ukyo and Kodachi showed up each claiming they could teach him way better then his un-cute fiancée ever could. To be honest, he couldn't recall a time he'd been happier Nabiki'd sold information about him. As an added treat he'd also gotten some enjoyment out when Nabiki'd made it clear to the dimwitted duo she'd start paying for the repairs from the sake and food budget. Given the choice between losing their drinking time as well as getting a full meal and seeing Akane and Ranma study, Genma convinced Mr. Tendo it was a good idea to let the two of them decide if we wanted to study together or not.

Of course that was only the first thing to come from the conversation in the dojo that day…

***Flashback***

"While I believe a wife should take a strong hand in the affairs of her husband from time to time, I also believe it should be done without involving those outside family." At seeing the two older men's blank stares Nodoka clarified. "By this I mean that should Akane feel the need to correct my son in public, a subtle hand should be used, **not** physical violence. To do so is embarrassing to both her and to our families."

"What do you mean Nodoka?", Soun questioned still not getting what she meant.

"What I mean Soun, is Akane has a small issue with her temper that I feel must be addressed before the two may marry."

"**MY** **DAUGHTER DOES NOT HAVE AN AN**ger prob…."

The downturn of Nodoka's lips and the narrowing of her eyes forced Soun to trail off rather than finish his outburst.

"So. Are you saying your daughter hasn't once lashed at my son needlessly?", Nodoka's voice carried as much steel as the sheathed laying across her folded legs. "Are you saying it is acceptable for **your daughter** to smash **my son** through ceilings, walls, and floors for nothing more than inquiring as to how her day was?"

When he went to open his mouth to defend his daughter Nodoka added, "I have seen her do these things myself, on several occasions, for matters that were both trivial and unwarranted. I will not see my son marry anyone who would treat him in such a manner." He instead clamped his lips shut with a hand.

At hearing Genma take in a breath Nodoka silenced any thoughts of speaking he may have had with a stern look. "And don't try to blame our son for such events as I have seen the effort he has put forth to curb his tendency to speak his mind." She favored her son with a tiny smile that earned him a brief scathing look from the two older men.

"While I admit the girl is…" Genma tried to plead his case with his irate wife, "…high spirited, I am sure things will work themselves out once they are married."

Latching on to a way to join the schools Soun added his two cents. "Yes, we just need to hold a wedding and…"

"I'm not marrying that uncute tomboy!", Ranma yelled moving to get up, his intent to give the two men something more than a verbal beat down clear in his expression.

"**Silence!**", Nodoka's command cut the growing argument off causing all three men to resume their original positions, their attention firmly on her or her katana in the case of some. "There **will** be **no** **wedding** if my requests are not met do I make myself perfectly clear!" She glared at the two men until they nodded repeatedly. "Good."

"Besides, was it not you Soun who said that my son must clear up the outstanding issues upon his honor before there could be another wedding?" Nodoka asked, a false smile on her lips. "Well I wholeheartedly agree. To that end" her eyes focused upon her husband who quickly started to sweat under it I expect you, husband, to begin clearing up such matters."

Genma started to stutter denials and accusations that it was their sons problem to deal with not his only to be silenced by the motion of her hand moving to the hilt of the sheathed blade in her lap. "I will hear no complaints or attempts to push such matters back upon our son as you have done in the past husband. It is past time you began taking a hand in fixing our families honor."

Ranma enjoyed watching his father sweat even if he knew the man would find some way to drop everything back in his lap while someone making it worse.

"But dear…" Genma whined.

"Don't you but dear me Genma Saotome. This mess is entirely of your making if only for your failure in properly raising our son to deal with such problems without fighting or trying to weasel his way out of them!"

"Now see here!" Genma half-shouted.

"Oh I see husband and I do not care for what I see! The man before me is not the one I married as he would never have done the things that you whomever you have become has done! You already know the consequences of what your actions may bring I suggest you think on that before you further anger me Genma Saotome!"

Several moments of the married couple staring angrily at each other passed before Genma dropped his eyes to his lap after which she spoke again, this time addressing both men. "Be warned, if Akane cannot prove to me that she is a fitting wife for my son by learning to control her anger I will end the engagement between our Clans without a thought."

"But the schools must be joined!", Genma exclaimed getting to his feet.

"Surely you can't mean that Nodoka?" Soun half-whined, "Besides, Genma is the only one with the power to end the agreement which he of course would never…"

"Aaa heh heh… let's hear her out Soun my friend…", Genma interrupted nervously quickly resuming his seated position.

Soun's face showed his surprised at not receiving the instant backing of his best friend. "Genma?"

Nodoka slid her katana back into its sheath with an audible click. "I take it my husband has not informed you I now have **sole** parental rights pertaining to our child? Rights which include being able to refute any engagements made against my son – past or present?"

Soun and Ranma blinked owlishly while turning as one to with the intent of questioning Genma only to find he was now a panda playing with a large beach ball. In a free paw he produced a sign #Don't mind me. I'm just a poor panda#

Rolling his eyes at h is father's antics Ranma turned back to his mother to find her pulling a few papers from inside her kimono; papers she offered to Soun.

"You will find my husband signed an agreement stating I have sole rights to any and all arrange marriages regarding Ranma. I have the right to cancel or switch any such existing arrangements or future ones as I see fit. Of course, I will not do so unless I find the person my son is to marry is unfit for him."

Nodoka didn't even try to hide her smile as she watched her husband inch his way forward clearly intending to steal the documents. She casually waved a hand towards the papers in Soun's possession. "You may keep those if you wish as they are copies. The original has already been filed with the proper authorities. Authorities who assure me of their legality."

Her smirk widened when Genma slumped in defeat and made no further moves towards the papers his friend was now perusing.

Ranma, who had been silent for some time, decided now was a good time to speak up, "Um, mom?"

"Yes son?"

"Um… why would pop sign away his parental rights." He then quickly waved his hands wardingly. "Not that I'm surprised 'n all. After all he tried to do the same to Happosai when the old freak showed up."

He was rewarded with a smack to the head with a panda sign that he had to pick up to read.

#I did it because it was in your best interest boy!#

"Yeah, right pops. You probably did it to save your skin."

The two would have probably started to tussle if Nodoka had not silenced them with a raised hand. "I will explain later my son."

Soun looked up from the papers, his face briefly ashen, his mind quickly forming a way to overcome this possible obstacle to the joining of the schools – this being a tactic he'd witnessed his friend use repeatedly. "I am sure you can see that the schools must be joined Nodoka-san, if only to maintain our clans honor. To simply disregard it or toss it aside would stain both our families. I'm sure a woman of honor such as yourself wouldn't wish to see such a thing happen would you?"

Nodoka stiffened, her eyes glinting dangerously, before she responded to Soun's clear attempt to make her dance to the 'honor' tune that the two men had been using as a reason for Akane and Ranma to marry. "As I understand it Tendo-san, the agreement was a joining of the schools through marriage by producing an heir."

Both men eagerly nodded at this, both smiling believing that things were once again going their way.

"However, I fail to see a reason why the joining cannot be delayed until the next generation so long as it is carried out by the next as it would have been if both families had been blessed with all girls or boys."

"But Ranma and Akane can marry! There's no reason to delay uniting the schools!" Soun cried.

"I disagree. As I see it, Akane is currently not a suitable match for my son just as my son is currently not a fit candidate for her. They both have character flaws greatly in need of correction before any reconciliation of their personalities is possible. This is not to say that I am rejecting the possibility the engagement be switched to one of your other daughters. However, should that happen, in the effort to be fair, they two would have to meet my requirements before I would allow such a union to take place."

Soun's face was crimson from keeping his anger in check even as he cast a side-glance at his friend letting him know that they would be having words about his wife's insults towards his daughter once she was gone.

"As I said earlier, before I even consider any offers of marriage for my son he must first better his education so that he may properly run this or any dojo." Nodoka said, directing her words towards the Tendo patriarch. "I am sure you have no wish to see this honored place of learning left in the hands of someone who is not capable of properly running it. It would be a great dishonor to see your family legacy in the hands of anyone less than deserving."

Nodoka took a moment to allow her words to sink in before continuing. "In addition to my sons lack of social skills my husband has sadly allowed our sons knowledge of the financial world fall to the wayside. Both skills he will need to be a successful sensei, would you not agree Soun Tendo?"

Though still angry Soun nodded even as his training partner watched in horror as his wife perverted his dream of an easy retirement, a retirement that would be made that much harder to achieve if Ranma learned how to properly take care of the books instead of leaving it to him – his trustworthy father.

***End Flashback***

Ranma rolled his eyes remembering how the two men failed to put up much of a fight against his mother when all was said and done; instead the duo slunk off to plan how to join the schools like they always did.

What bothered him the most about his mother's demand he get good grades was that he was already doing so thanks to studying with Kasumi. The eldest Tendo had in fact managed to talk his teachers into keeping his grades hidden until the end of the year. Ranma was unsure why she had done that but he welcomed it as he didn't need Akane angry at him for being better at something else as his grades were in fact much better than Akane's in several subjects. The only thing he thought would make things worse would be if Akane discovered he'd also been learning to cook from Kasumi.

Ranma was secretly pleased with his cooking efforts as he'd been making one meal a week for the family now for about two months and no one seemed to notice the difference in the meal quality – at least no one commented so.

As to curbing Akane's temper, neither man wanted to try to face that uphill battle; instead the two morons came at him demanding he be nicer to his fiancée. No, every time they fought it was always his fault, always his being unfaithful to princess Akane.

Ranma supposed this helped contribute to his waning feelings for the youngest Tendo, who apparently could do no wrong in the eyes of her father and therefore Genma who simply wanted him to suck it up and marry the girl as honor demanded. Eventually the two men got around to trying to forbid him from seeing any other females demanding he spend time only with his fiancée.

He couldn't help but smile recalling the joy evident Nabiki's face when she charged the fathers for the damage caused to the house; the result of the other fiancée's stopping by just in time to hear that demand.

It still made him happy to think about how the money to repair the house from that fiasco came from the food budget, though it never seemed to affect how much turned up on his plate, and their meager sake fund just as Nabiki warned them she would do.

His mother's final request was one he really didn't have too much of a problem with though he was rather surprised to discover her side of the family had an art that he was expected to learn before he turned eighteen, which was only a couple of months away.

He wasn't all that surprised to find out his parents' marriage had been arranged, though he was surprised to discover his mother was willing to threaten to have said marriage annulled should Ranma fail to complete at least the basic training indicated in the scrolls she gave him by the time she returned.

With a frown, Ranma thought about how he'd only managed to get in a few weeks worth of training before his father had stolen the scrolls from his pack during the week Nabiki cut back in their meal and drinking funds to repair the house from their idiocy. It had taken him two weeks to earn enough money to buy them back from the pawnshop after which he trained in secret so his father wouldn't try to steal them again. To his amusement it never failed that Kuno would show up wherever he was practicing making claims how he was trying to steal his techniques or how he would never allow one such as he to sully the art of Kendo. Mostly it ended up with Ranma using Kuno as a practice dummy.

Looking out across the steaming waters of the furo Ranma tried not to think about how two days from now he would no longer be living here, instead he would be living with his mother undergoing training with the sword under his mother's cousin. He chuckled remembering how his mother had made it clear that he would be moving back home with her, not Genma. When the two men tried to argue over his being separated from Akane Ranma was surprised his mother issued a blanket threat that should any of the fiancée's come to their home uninvited all engagements would be considered null and void without exception. She likewise threatened to use legal action against any of his rivals should they attack Ranma whilst on her property without having issued a proper and accepted challenge beforehand.

Ranma had little doubt his rivals would ignore the warning he had given them regarding his mother's wishes and that they would attack him on sight as usual, but the fiancée's took it to heart. Each already making plans to be the one to gain his mother's permission to visit him when the wished. The father's they were planning on having Akane move in with him – not that either his mother or Akane had been told this yet.

Looking at the distorted image of the clock on the all Ranma realized he'd have to leave the furo and soon if he didn't want to be late for school. He really hoped today turned out to be a semi-stress free day as tomorrow would definitely not be.

Standing up to get out of the bath Ranma heard a loud splash behind him, quickly followed by a pair of arms snaking around his waist even as he saw Shampoo's purple hair falling over his shoulder. Roughly forcing his head to face hers Shampoo planted a very unwelcome kiss on his lips.

**ooOOoo**

Akane, who had long since come home from her morning jog, stood outside the door to the furo her bathing supplies cradled in her arms as she stared at the occupied sign in agitation.

"What's taking the baka so long, he should've been out already." Akane grumbled even as she imagined the worst of her bathing fiancé "No doubt he's doing something perverted in there" Her scowl deepened as she tightened her grip on her bathing supplies. "Why does he need to take a bath before breakfast anyway, it's not like his father won't toss him into the koi pond before we leave for school and he'll need to take one all over again."

Just as quickly as her anger came it vanished, this time replaced by sense of perverseness that the young Tendo would never admit to having. Casting a furtive glance to be sure her actions were unseen, she stepped into the changing room sliding the door shut behind her where she leaned against it.

Controlling her nervous breathing, she held a hand to her flushed chest as she considered her current course of action. It wouldn't be the first time she'd done this and if she'd seen the lecherous smile on her face in the mirror, she might've tried to mallet herself. Deny it as she might, and did, it gave her a thrill whenever either of them walked in on the other. In her mind she was just getting even for all the times he'd walk in on her on purpose as the very idea their fathers had been removing the occupied sign didn't fit in her worldview of Ranma as a pervert.

Unconsciously she used these interruptions in Ranma's bath to reinforce he did indeed find her attractive despite his comments about her being built like a brick, after all a boy couldn't hide his attraction like a girl could due to certain parts of the male anatomy rising to the occasion. However, those reactions seemed to have lessened since the wedding, which to her was even more of a reason for her to become angry with him. To her Ranma should become aroused at the sight of her naked even if it was perverted. To do less was an insult to her womanhood. Either way Ranma was of course punished for such perversion or lack thereof – just another part of her right as his fiancée. She further justified her actions by affirming it was his fault he had chosen to take a bath before his normal time – let alone being in there so long making her wait all of a minute before she'd snuck in. So, stripping down to her undergarments, Akane wrapped a towel around herself before opening the door to the furo intending to get a good look at her property. What she found inside was not what she expected or wanted. There on the floor of the furo entwined with each other were Ranma and Shampoo, rolling around like a couple of cats in heat. What made it worse was the way they were kissing and running their hands all over each other.

The house practically shook from the force of her bellowed mantra concerning her errant fiancé. "**RANMA NO BAKA!**"

**ooOOoo**

At nearly the same time as Nabiki and Akane were leaving the Tendo house for school we find something else taking place in a small two-story house several blocks away. Within his darkened room on the second floor of his parent's home, one Hikaru Gosunkugi sat in his candle lit room talking to himself about what he had in mind for the day.

"Today is going to be the day I rid myself of the obstacle to my true love. Today is the day I finally rid myself of you Ranma Saotome…", The gaunt young man crowed. In his lap was a strange black book with silver filigree in his lap.

Said book was open and Gosunkugi was running a finger over a passage on one of the pages, in his free hand he held a small square shaped object. Muttering strange words repeatedly, the young man continued to recite the passages on the page. Slowly a new light source appeared in the room – the soft green illumination coming from deep inside the object lying in his open palm. His words quickly reached a crescendo pitch and the glow winked out revealing that the object had changed shape to that of a circle rather than a square. He held it up before his eyes and gazed at the metal encircled blood-red stone. Inside he could see an ever-shifting sea of yellows and oranges – the colors taking on momentary indistinct shapes from time to time.

"Excellent…", Gosunkugi thumbed the book to the next page, his face nearly taken up by his huge toothy smile. He knew he had only to get this talisman into Ranma's possession for the next part of his plan. Once that was accomplished he needed only wait until Ranma was in a fight with one of his many rivals to trigger the final steps of the spell causing Ranma to see things that were not there – things he hoped would distract his rival for the hand of his love Akane to the point where he would make a mistake. A mistake he hoped would prove sufficient to remove him forever from his path.

"Just you wait Saotome! With this I will rid myself of you once and for and with you gone I just need to use a love spell to make Akane mine!", His words trailed off into maniacal laughter.

–_**THUMP**__**THUMP**__**THUMP**_–_Came from the floor as someone pounded on the ceiling below._

"HIKARU! STOP LAUGHING LIKE THAT DR. EVIL CHARACTER AND LEAVE FOR SCHOOL! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"YES MOM!"

Hikaru quickly blew out the candles, grabbed the ritual book, and sped out the door to school never noticing the small shimmering light pulsing from the amulet in his pocket.

**ooOOoo**

Nabiki Tendo observed her sister out of the corner of her eye as they walked together to school. She could tell Akane was still at a low boil over the incident in the furo this morning and likely to remain that way the rest of the day until someone set her off completely, likely Ranma.

Feeling impish Nabiki decided to test the temperature of the water. "That was some love tap you have your fiancé this morning sis."

"I DO NOT LOVE THAT PERVERT!", Akane shouted at her sister, only having made out the word love and fiancé in her anger filled haze.

"I never said you did Akane.", Nabiki smirked at how easy this was. "I was just observing how particularly brutal you were to Saotome this morning."

"Nothing the jerk didn't deserve! Pawing all over Shampoo like that…", Akane grumbled, her bag held tightly in her arms.

"Deserve it or not sis, your outburst damage the furo which will probably take about two days to fix.", said Nabiki, pulling a pocky out of her top pocket. "I hope you realize you're paying for the repairs."

"ME? It's all that jerks fault. Why should I have to pay for it? Get the money from the two-timing pervert or his Amazon hussy!" The youngest Tendo said dismissively, the matter settled in her mind.

"Sorry little sister, he's not the one that did the pounding, you are. Therefore, you pay.

"But he…" Akane started to rant, Nabiki cut her off.

"Nuh uh sis, he was the poundy, you were the pounder so you pay its that simple.", Nabiki said flatly. "You know I've started charging the one doing the damage not the one who **might** have instigated it. I like to think of it as an incentive to get people to stop causing so much damage or to at least take the fights away from property."

"You know I liked it better when you charged Ranma for everything.", Akane grumbled.

"Why the change anyway? And why are you sticking up for that two-timing pervert Nabiki? You saw how he was rolling around in the furo naked with Shampoo…", Akane nearly snapped the straps on her bag.

"If you want to charge someone charge Shampoo for being in our house uninvited!", A poor defenseless street sign found itself the recipient of Akane's anger, her sudden kick bending it in half.

Nabiki shrugged continuing to chew on her pocky as she walked. "Because he wasn't at fault for the damage, **you were**. If you'd taken the time to actually look at the way the two of them…"

"**WHY WOULD I WANT TO WATCH THAT BASTARD HAVE SEX IN OUR FURO?**", Akane yelled causing the few people who were on the street to turn and stare for a moment.

"…were positioned after you knocked Ranma into the furo it would've been obvious even to you Saotome was trying to get away.'

"Yeah he was trying to get away from his punishment!"

Nabiki continued as if she wasn't interrupted, "His arms were **not** wrapped around her in the least, he had a hand plastered over his mouth the other over his eyes. And… if you had been observant you might have noticed how he showed none of the normal male signs of attraction below the waist making it clear her actions were unwelcomed."

Akane blushed at what Nabiki said, she had indeed peeked at Ranma once he was imbedded in the wall and had been relieved to notice exactly what her sister pointed out, but no way was she going to admit to that.

"I'm not a **pervert** and you should mind your own business Nabiki." Akane's eyes suddenly widened and then narrowed as she rounded on her sister. "HEY! Why were you looking there in the first place!"

Nabiki laughed lightly, "First off Ranma **is** my business Akane. He has been since the day he came into our lives and will be for a long time if I have anything to say about it."

"Secondly, Ranma is a hunk Akane. If an opportunity presents itself I'm going to look. Heck I bet even Kasumi would've stared if she'd been there." A wicked smile crossed Nabiki's lips for the briefest of moments before vanishing.

"KASUMI IS NOT A PERVERT!" Akane yelled immediately.

"Maybe not, but she is a woman Akane." Not one to give an advantage to someone, Nabiki went on the offensive choosing her words to get a reaction out of her sister. "Exactly what were you doing in the furo anyway sis? I know for a fact the occupied sign was out because I was the one who put it there as I passed Ranma on my way out of the furo."

"Don't you mean since you and Kasumi pushed that idiot off on me?" Akane responded, mentally damning Ranma for being unfaithful to her with Shampoo.

Seconds later the rest of what her sister said bubbled through her brain, her face coloring crimson in anger, "That pervert was trying to sneak into the bath to get a look at you? Why didn't you tell me?", Her hands tightened into fists. "I'll pound him into next week!"

Nabiki met Akane's angry gaze with a cool one as she stepped into path forcing her to stop walking. "He didn't try anything Akane, nor was he peeking on me. And before you go off he didn't see anything as both of us were dressed." Nabiki of course left out she had only had a towel at the time. Not that she would have minded, as she was a woman and liked to know men appreciated her body now and then – especially if it was Ranma doing the peeking.

Akane snorted, "I'm sure if he had tried anything with you he'd be paying for it for the rest of his life. The idiot should know better anyway… I'm going to give him an extra pounding for it just the same…" Akane almost finished her sentence by saying how he shouldn't be walking in on anyone but her.

It was Nabiki's turn to grow angry, her brows furrowing for a brief second. "Keep this up Akane and you'll regret it."

She looked into Nabiki's eyes for a full minute before she eventually flinched and looked away. To cover up for her loss of a battle of wills Akane started walking away trying to make it look like she didn't care who had won. "Keep what up Nabiki?"

"Denying how you really feel about the jock.", Nabiki responded stepping into line alongside her sister. "We both know you care for the lug and you'd have to be pretty blind not to see that he feels the same."

Nabiki had noticed the decline in Ranma's attention towards her sister and was tempted to mention it but held back. "You're not doing yourself any good by constantly insulting him and bashing him over the head every time he does anything upsetting.",

"I don't…"

"That's right don't!" Nabiki gave her fuming little sister a silencing stare, "Don't try and deny it."

Akane never had the chance to defend herself as Nabiki went on.

"And don't try to say it's all his fault you get angry with him all the time. Next thing you'll try to tell me is you haven't noticed how much he has changed since the wedding when we both know the only time he insults you directly is after you bash or insult him first!" That Ranma did insult her cooking was left unsaid, Nabiki didn't consider that as anything other than a natural survival instinct on Ranma's part and she couldn't fault him for it. "If I didn't know better little sister I would swear you were looking for a reason to be angry with the lug. But that couldn't be it, could it Akane?"

Akane stopped walking and turned to stare her sister in the eyes. "I do not look for ways to get angry with him! Why would I need to when the jerk gives me enough reasons by letting those hussies hang all over him!"

"And you say I'm in denial about how I feel about him? HA! I think I have made it plain how I feel about the jerk." Though her mouth said one thing, her eyes showed another – a deep-rooted hope that Ranma did indeed know how she felt for him even if she couldn't bring herself to tell him.

"That's the problem Akane. I really think you have and it's not the message you think you've been giving."

A brief expression of worry passed over Akane's face. "Wha… what do you mean?"

Nabiki gave her sister a speculative look. "Akane, if the one you loved showed you their affection by pounding you every time you so much as tried to compliment them or do something nice for them how would you feel?"

Nabiki held up a hand to forestall Akane from answering.

"Think about it Akane… How would you feel if the person you had feelings for refused to trust you no matter how many times you went out of your way to help them and instead gave that trust to his enemies?"

"I know, how about you tell me how you'd feel if every time you tried to compliment him, not that you do as you expect him to be the one doing the complimenting, he'd misunderstand and instead of taking the compliment at face value he turned it around and took it as an insult."

"Now before you go on a rant about how his compliments are always more of an insult, I want you to really think about how he was raised. **Really** **think about it.**", seeing she had her sisters rapt attention, Nabiki continued.

"I hate to say it Akane but if I were him I'd say you want him to be the bad guy so that you two don't get close."

"Why would I want to get close to that pervert." Akane shot back.

"It's things like that that push him away sis. You never give him the chance to really explain the messes he ends up in and instead just assume he'd the bad guy and go right to treating him as such. Now that I think about it in every argument you two have that I've witnessed he has to be the one to admit he's wrong never you. He has to be the one to swallow his pride while accepting your judgment of his."

"Hell with the way you treat him I'm surprised the jock hasn't turned to one of his other fiancée's for comfort when all he get's is mistrust and abuse from you."

Akane looked like she was about to retort but Nabiki kept right on talking not giving her the chance.

"I know you little sister. I've seen the hidden glances you give him when you think no one's looking. Maybe they are just to make sure he's not doing anything perverted, but I don't think so."

"Then there's the fact that you go out of your way to try to cook or sew things for him. The fact that you get jealous…"

Akane interrupted Nabiki's commentary with a bellow. "**I AM NOT JEALOUS OF RANMA!**", she hoped that Nabiki would drop the subject but her sister had a point and wasn't about to stop until she got to it. "And he should appreciate when I cook or sew for him! The idiot."

"…every time another girl so much as gives him a second glance, which is a lot of girls. Let's face it Akane, Ranma was a hunk a when he first arrived and if anything he's become more so. I've even caught Kasumi giving him second glances when he practices in the yard."

Akane rolled her eyes at her sister's comment. "Well they can have him!", '_Over his dead body. Stupid jerk isn't all that, but I'll be damned if I let anyone take him from me._' "And you still haven't answered my question, why you are defending him! Did he pay you? Is that why?"

Despite Nabiki's face remaining neutral, Akane watched Nabiki's eyes harden. "No Akane he did not pay me. But if you want an answer to that you will."

The two sisters stared each other down until Akane again turned away. Satisfied that she'd won the battle of wills, Nabiki waited a moment longer before questioning her sister. "Well?"

"Well what?" Akane replied in a whisper.

"If you want your answer it'll be 1,000 yen. If you don't have it on you I'll just add it to the bill for the furo."

Akane stared unbelieving at her sister for a moment before she lowered her head in defeat. "A… add it to the furo.", '_Not that I should be paying for it, stupid Ranma. Stupid Shampoo._'

Nabiki nodded, pleased she'd won two battles in that moment having gotten Akane to accept responsibility for the furo and made her understand what she said had hurt her. "Believe it or not Akane I consider Ranma something of a friend."

Akane laughed derisively. "Friend… right… he's just a source of income to you."

"I won't deny I use Ranma-kun to make a bit of cash from time to time…"

"Like everyday…" Akane muttered.

"Yet if you ask me I'd say I treat him better than you do on most occasions." "And while my income may not keep a roof over our heads but they help pay for damages here and there, Ranma knows this. Damages, which I will remind you, are mostly caused by you showing your displeasure for your fiancée's existence such as what happened in the furo."

"So why am I paying for it if you use that money for repairs?"

"New policy, deal with it. Like all the others around here you need to learn physical violence isn't always the answer to a problem."

"That's not fair! Ranma starts…"

"We covered that Akane; I haven't seen him start a single fight with you in over four months. However, I have seen you finish them – violently."

Angry with sister because she wouldn't let this go or give her what she considered a good reason for her taking Ranma's side in things, Akane opened her mouth to utter one of her normal epitaphs. "Well if you like him so much why don't you…"

"Ok."

"Huh?"

"You were going to say why don't I become his fiancée and I said ok."

"I didn't…"

"I know you didn't Akane, but next time you say that I will take you up on it. **Permanently**."

Something Akane saw in Nabiki's eyes before she turned away to start walking made Akane shiver.

A few steps away Nabiki stopped, her back to Akane as she spoke. "Listen to me Akane. I let Ranma slip away from me once and I won't do so again. If you cut your ties with him, I will give Ranma a reason to stay if you won't. He has become simply too valuable to let walk away."

Standing there, Nabiki recalled the exact moment her feelings for the pig-tailed martial artist changed; it was after she heard the whole story of what happened at Jusendo. She'd been eavesdropping on a conversation between Kasumi and Ranma after he'd come home angry from an argument with Akane. Her older sister, in her ever-pleasant way, managed to coax the story of what happened at Jusendo from Ranma.

Later she confronted Ranma seeking further details which resulted in a huge argument ending with Ranma not talking to her for a week. She still shivered in recollection of the dead stares he would direct her way from time to time during that week. When she finally cornered him at the end of the week, she brought all of her big guns to bare forcing Ranma to tell her the story of what had happened. When he finished Ranma lifted her chin until her eyes met his and in a voice so chilling she prayed never to hear again he told her if she ever brought it up again it would be the last time he would ever speak to her.

When Ranma left her Nabiki didn't move for over an hour - the realization she had almost lost another family member made her look at her life and weigh it against what she was becoming. She saw at how she treated the people in her life, using them for her own enjoyment. Treating them like nothing more than chess pieces or sources of disposable income. From that day forward, she started to change how she dealt with people.

While she was still as manipulative as ever Nabiki tried to curb her activates so they didn't actually hurt the people involved. Not to say she didn't lapse from time to time or cease her moneymaking schemes, she merely adjusted her ways to have further reaching goals than simple self-gratification. Chief among those was repairing the damage she'd done in her relationship Ranma, which wasn't easy as it took nearly another week to get him to look at her let alone talk.

Nabiki felt her family owed Ranma a debt, one she knew would be nearly impossible to repay. Even if her father or Akane never admitted to it, the Tendo Clan owed Ranma many debts. Sure, some of them might not have happened had he not shown up, but many would have. One Picolet Chardin III came to mind. Not to mention what Ranma did to protect everyone from Happosai's depredations.

It was because of this she started to spend more time with Ranma's mother, learning more about the family from which Ranma came. While she had done a minor background check on the Ranma's family when he arrived, she'd found nothing on Nodoka's until after she showed up.

No, she wasn't about to cut her ties with the pig-tailed boy at any point in the future if she could avoid it. If it became necessary to tie him to a bed and sleep with him to get him to stay she'd do it without hesitation. She'd thought of doing just that on many an occasion, usually after the two had a furo run in. However, so long as there was a chance for Akane and Ranma to work things out Nabiki was content to remain on the sidelines hopping for the best for them both though she was beginning to think that the time of sitting on the sidelines needed to end before something truly bad happened.

Done with her conversation with Akane for the moment Nabiki turned away and headed towards the school.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Nerima, Japan — Furinkan High

The students in Ms. Hinako Ninomiya's class listened as their teacher droned on about how to conjugate various verbs in English, generally boring most of them to death. The few she'd caught not paying attention had already paid the price, as they were now drained husks in their seats.

Most of the class's attention was on the chalkboard, or on the writer as Ms. Ninomiya was in her more attractive adult form. A few split their attention between their teacher and the center of chaos for Nerima, Ranma.

Sitting behind Ranma was Akane, who'd spent most of the day giving her fiancé glares or looks of consideration, both of which set the boy on edge when he caught sight of them. '_How could he do that with Shampoo this morning? Am I not enough for the idiot?_' Akane asked herself without any of the anger normally present with such thoughts. That anger reared its head when she noticed where Ranma seemed to be staring. '_How dare he stare at Ninomiya sensei, damn pervert. Why can't he look at me like that?_'

Occupying the seat to Ranma's left was one Ukyo Kuonji whose gaze went back and forth between her Ran-Chan and Mount Akane as she wondered what set her rival off today. She was also equally thankful for it – already planning on how to get Ranma to spend more time with her, any time actually.

She remembered how he'd avoided her for two weeks after the wedding until she managed to confront him. The ensuing argument was one she couldn't forget. By the end, she was in tears… tears she knew now were the only reason her caring Ran-chan hadn't gone harder on her. She understood how angry he was at her for almost hurting people at the wedding and for that, she was truly sorry. She promised him never to do something like it again.

It had been five months since all of that happened and things hadn't changed much except Ranma seemed to be distant towards her. She found herself missing the old days then they would talk. She especially missed him calling her Ucchan, something he hadn't done since the failed wedding. When she asked him why, his response angered her. He had said he couldn't have both a fiancée named Ukyo and a friend named Ucchan. She was either one or the other. She couldn't be both. This of course started a whole other argument ending with Ranma turning his back on her and trying to walk away – which led to her trying to pound Ranma flat in order to force him to take back his words. It ended in failure. To this day, he still walked away from her every time she brought up his refusal to call her Ucchan.

The more she mulled things over the more worried she became over the idea that Ranma was actually angry with her for stopping the wedding. However, she would dismiss this, as there is no way he actually wanted to marry Akane… the very idea of was beyond ridiculous. Yet he continued avoid or ignore her when she brought up her being his fiancée.

These days she only saw him at school, or when she stopped over at the Tendo's. Even her breaking down in tears hadn't gotten him to relent. '_How could he treat his cute-fiancée like this? Doesn't the jackass realize how much I love him?_'

Unshed tears glittered in the corner of her eyes as she looked over at him. '_Oh Ran-chan, why can't you love me as I love you…_'

Way in the back of the class sat one Hikaru Gosunkugi, not that anyone noticed him. The boy was actually smiling and preening himself, proud in the fact he'd managed to sneak the talisman into Ranma's pants pocket while the stupid jock was once again proving his physical superiority to others during gym class.

'_Now I just have to wait until he gets into a fight with someone who will actually be able really harm him. Soon Saotome… soon you will be out of my way._' Gosunkugi thought to himself, unconsciously gripping the handle of the schoolbag containing his spell book tightly with one hand.

Ranma could feel each of their stares and while he could not always tell whom it was, he could feel when it was happening. Call it a finely tuned survival instinct tuned from years of being with his father, further sharpened by over a year in Nerima to a razors edge. He did wonder where that same sense was this morning in the furo.

Glancing back at Akane for a moment, receiving a black look for his effort, Ranma sat half-listening to the lecture while thinking about his day so far. '_Uncute Gorilla._'

'_She didn't have to try to pound me through the furo floor. It's like she thinks I asked Shampoo to jump me._' He stopped and considered Akane's appearance in the furo. '_What was she doing coming into the furo anyway? Nabiki told me she would make sure the sign was there… Could she of lied? Naaaah Nabiki's done some things like that in the past but she's actually been trying to be nice to me for some reason. We even worked out a deal around her taking pictures of me, though mostly I did it to earn a bit of extra cash here and there._'

He pondered a bit more about why Akane walked in on him, '_Stupid pops must have taken the sign away again. When will he learn it only makes her mad at me?_'

'_Still, the stupid tomboy_ _didn't need to hit me. Couldn't she see that Shampoo was all over me…_' He could not help but smirk at that mentally, '_Well obviously she saw that… How is it she couldn't see I was trying to get her off me without hurting her? Oh wait, that's right, she's Miss Bash First, stay mad at Ranma later probably didn't even take a moment to look things over._'

The small frown on his lips suddenly shifted to a smirk.

***Flashback***

Akane had thankfully stomped off chasing Shampoo out of the house leaving Ranma imbedded into the furo floor. When he managed to pull his head a bit out of the floor he looked around to find Nabiki standing in the doorway to the changing room looking him over with an appreciative eye.

"Yo Nabiki." He managed to groan out. "Come to charge me for the floor?"

"Not this time Saotome… but I am wondering will you never learn?"

"Eh? Learn what?" Ranma shook some of the tile pieces from his hair.

"Well Saotome, if you'd just used some of those vaunted martial arts skills of yours to toss Shampoo away you wouldn't have been in that situation."

"Oh wait, let me guess she surprised you? Give me a break Saotome. You've spent your whole life learning to defend yourself and I can't imagine your father would let you get away without learning to react to surprises."

"Oh come on Nabiki! How was I to know Shampoo was in here! It's not like she wears a bell." Ranma paused, thinking that perhaps he could get her one. Maybe tell her it was a birthday present or something, that is until he remembered the ghost cat incident.

'_Right. No bells…_' Ranma decided, for he knew that with his luck any such gift would end up with the bell either being cursed or having some random magical affect that would no doubt end up giving him even more grief than an un-belled Shampoo.

Nabiki brought up a hand to tap her chin as she pressed on. "Or perhaps you like the way Shampoo drapes herself all over you hurm?" Nabiki's voice unintentionally carried a bit of her anger and jealousy making her sound harsher than she meant to.

"So tell me Saotome, do you want to end up being dragged back to China as a trophy husband? If so why bother trying to run away from her? I'm sure Cologne would be very happy with that result."

"Ain't no way…" Ranma muttered.

"Listen to me Ranma. You should stop letting them do what they want to you, **all** of them. For Kami sake, learn to be more assertive Saotome. Real men don't let others walk all over them, female or not.", The last part was clearly meant to mock him with his mothers favorite words.

Having said what she wanted Nabiki's eyes softened, an appreciative look appearing on her face as she took another good look at Ranma's exposed body, "Oh, and thanks for the free show Ran…ma."

She left laughing as Ranma scrambled to find some clothes.

***End Flashback***

While Ranma understood what Nabiki meant, he wasn't yet ready to put his foot down, yet. '_Besides, even if I had gotten Shampoo off me Akane still would've walked in on me with a naked Shampoo in the furo. The results would've been the same. My head in the floor._'

"Not if you stopped letting her hit you Ranma.", a little Nabikiesque voice quipped in the back of his mind.

Growling slightly he pulled his thoughts away from Akane to the small piece of jewelry sitting between the open pages of the book on his desk. A small round fiery orange stone encircled by a thin layer of what looked like silver. Engraved into the stone taking up the middle of the half-dollar sized object was what looked like a phoenix, its wings spread wide as if in flight. The image both captivated and infuriated him, bringing many bad memories for the young martial artist. Flipping it over he found the carved image of a Chinese dragon surrounded by fire on the back easier to look upon.

'_Wonder what Shampoo was doing with this in the furo? No doubt this thing will bring me nothing but bad luck… so why haven't I just thrown it away?'_ He knew the answer to that question, so long as he had it and Shampoo didn't, thus he had time to figure out what she and the old ghoul had up their sleeves.

Hearing Ms. Ninomiya starting to call people up to the board he dropped the amulet into his shirt pocket refocusing his attention on his class work.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Nerima, Japan — Neko Hanten

Standing before the stove in kitchen of the Neko Hanten, the ancient Elder of the Joketsuzoku tribe busily prepared the restaurant for the afternoon. She didn't turn away from her work to address the young woman entering the kitchen from the back door of the restaurant. "Great Granddaughter, did you do as I instructed?"

"Yes great grandmother, Shampoo take charm to airen. Stupid kitchen destroyer get in way when I try to give to airen as gift. It fall in water. Shampoo no have time to get it back before destroyer-girl splash Shampoo with cold water.", It was obvious that she was less than pleased at being interrupted during her time with Ranma. "But no worry! I see airen pick charm up before I leave."

"But did son-in-law take it with him to school?"

The younger of the two women in the room moved to assist the elder. "Uh huh! Shampoo see airen holding it in hand as he ran to school."

Cologne nodded towards Shampoo in acceptance of her words. "Then we only need to wait for him to have it in his possession for a day. Even son-in-law will succumb to the effects of the charm, once he has he will eagerly seek you out long enough for the two of you to consummate your marriage with him great granddaughter." Cologne said with a toothy grin.

"Soon you will have your airen and we shall finally return to China successful in our mission.", Cologne continued her work in silence, enjoying the extra bounce in her heirs step. '_Ah to be young and in love._'

Thinking about past failures to capture her wayward son-in-law Cologne began questioning Shampoo to be sure things had been done properly. "You did as I instructed? You wrapped one of your hairs around the charm?"

"Yes Great Grandmother, Shampoo did, but no know how you expect hair to stay on round disk.", Shampoo said recalling her frustration at trying to tie a few strands of her hair around the small talisman without it sliding off. "Shampoo hope hair no come loose when violent girl get in way."

"Round disk?" Cologne turned from her work, concern something had indeed gone wrong taking root. "You say the charm you gave son-in-law was a round disk?"

Moving next to her great grandmother Shampoo plucked a pair of long knives from the rack on the wall which she immediately set to use chopping cabbage in a display of dexterity and speed that would've left nearly any chef green with envy she continued to answer the question asked of her without pause.

"Yes Great Grandmother. Fiery orange round disk with silvery edge is what Shampoo find in box on table. It what Shampoo take to airen."

"Describe this charm to me in detail great granddaughter.", Cologne requested firmly.

Shampoo quickly described exactly what she'd taken from the box left out on the table for her the previous evening. When Cologne's face went pale and she pogo'd quickly down into the basement Shampoo quickly followed the aged matriarch.

Cologne surveyed the basement with a practice eye until she noticed something out of place. Pogoing over to a box that sat on one of the higher shelves towards the back, Cologne picked it up. '_This was the box I had placed on the table for Xian Pu to get the charm from._' Her hands moved swiftly over the box pressing the hidden latches causing the box to spring open.

Cologne frowned at the box's contents before holding the box out towards her great granddaughter. Inside was a small charm in the form of two Chinese Doves entwined. "This is the charm you were supposed to give son-in-law Shampoo. This is the box I placed on the table for you last evening."

"Shampoo be back!", With that the normally bubbly Amazon disappeared upstairs in a flash to return a moment later with a golden box in her hands.

"This box I find on table. Shampoo had hard time opening but manage in end.", She said as she opened the box to show her great grandmother the now empty container.

Cologne's eyes widened as she took the box Shampoo presented her. '_By the ancestors this is not the box Shampoo was meant to use! How did she get this one instead when I put the box with the charm in it on the table myse…_' Cologne's eyes suddenly narrowed dangerously causing Shampoo to take a step away from her great grandmother as a small aura sprang up around Cologne. "Child… where is Mousse?"

"Shampoo no see Mousse since she left to give charm to airen. Mousse up very early cleaning restaurant, thought great grandmother told him to do so Shampoo no think anything of it. What stupid duck-boy do now?"

"Damn that male, he must have switched the boxes!", Cologne tossed the box in her hand over her shoulder as she rushed up the stairs. Behind her Shampoo watched the box flip a few times before landing in an open spot, its lid slamming closed.

Any decision as to what she might do next vanished when Cologne called for her. "Come Shampoo! We must get to son-in-law and reclaim that charm immediately!"

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Nerima, Japan — Shopping District

Britanny Eleanor Diggers, adopted daughter of Dr. Theodore Diggers and his wife Julia Brigand-Diggers, the last were-cheetah, was in heat. Trapped in a primal state of being her only overdriving thought was a need for a mate and much to her frustration she had yet to find someone worthy of that position.

She was in Japan because her sister Gina somehow convinced her that she needed to get out and away from home for a bit. Such a wonderful plan it had turned out to be …

"What better reason to get out of the house than to go pick up some items that I need for my latest project!", Gina had expressed. "Since the flight is already booked and I can't make since I'm going to Jade why don't you do me a favor and go in my place? It's a first class ticket…"

It only took another hour or so worth of needling before Britanny gave into her sister's request if only to shut her up.

She had enjoyed her first class flight to Japan as it had been nice, comfortable, and very very relaxing. Gina arranged nearly everything including a car if she wanted, or even a bicycle should she choose that route. When it came time to head back to Atlanta all she had to do was go to the airport and meet Ace, a pilot and close friend of the family who just happened to be in the area making a cargo run. All Britanny had to do was go to the warehouse, sign for the goods, and take them to the airport.

While she could've had her father teleport her to Japan or used her sister's light gate technology to make it a faster trip, she agreed with Gina that she could use the time alone to think and it in fact had. It had allowed her time to reflect upon her recent actions making realize she was not just hurting herself but those she loved. She came to accept, if begrudgingly, Stripe had left her and it was time to try to pick up her life and move on. Once she'd come to that conclusion she even found the urge to go shopping again.

Giving into that urge led her to be out meandering through a small shopping district in an area called Nerima. It was while looking for some good buys she had a little run in that would change her life.

–*****PooF*–

Britanny coughed as the herbs wafted into her face after accidentally running into a young man who had been rushing into a pet shop carrying some large bags, one of which had fallen from his hands breaking open spilling its contents all over her. Britanny would've been angry if she hadn't started to feel so warm and fuzzy.

The man had been about to apologize when she started giggling and purring drunkenly, the next she was in her hybrid form running off across the district in search of a mate.

From the man's perspective one minute he was hurriedly unloading his truck in hopes of getting out of Nerima as quickly as possible, the next he'd bumped into a pretty gaijin woman with spotted hair who ran off giggling like mad with much the contents of the bag clinging to her.

"What's her problem? It's only catmint.", (1) The man wondered while scratching his head.

He watched the strange gaijin vanish around a corner unsure if he'd really seen her become taller and grow a tail. Shaking his head at the impossibility of it, he went back to work picking up what remained of the bag that had fallen, on the side it had a label that said it was a special order for one Kodachi Kuno. "That bag ain't coming out of my pay that's for sure."

Giving one final glance in the direction Britanny had run off the man gave out one last grumble before disappearing into the pet store. "I hate delivering things to Nerima."

(1) More commonly known as catnip.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Nerima, Japan — Furinkan High

With the sounding of the lunch bell Ranma's schoolbooks and bag vanished from sight giving evidence the young martial artist had learned how to perform Mousse's hidden weapons technique.

Before his fiancée's could approach, Ranma made a beeline out the window to land on the ground below as easily as if he'd only taken.

'_One bullet dodged._' Ranma chortled, glad to have gotten away after noticing Akane had an extra bento in her hands when she and Ukyo had tried to approach him at the end of class.

When he thought of the bashing he'd avoided by not accepting any okonomiyaki Ukyo was sure to have offered him or the intense pain he'd likely have experienced at the hands of yet another of his uncute-fiancée's attempts at cooking Ranma chuckled.

'_Maybe I managed to dodge two._'

A few hops later he found a nice place towards the back of the school under a tree in the courtyard where he hoped to eat his lunch in relative peace, at least until the fiancée's or some rival showed up to ruin it as had become the norm.

Once settled in he pulled out the bento Kasumi made for him. '_Just once I'd love to eat one of Kasumi's lunches without having to rush, or one of her dinners for that matter. Stupid panda._'

Taking a deep breath Ranma set to finishing off the bento in near record time after which he made the box it came in disappear up one of his sleeves. Once it had vanished, he did a flourish with his hands mumbling… "_And now for my next magic trick._"

Ranma leaned back gazing at the sky through the green leaves of the tree. '_Two peaceful moments in one day. I wonder what odds Nabiki would set on it happening a third time today?_'

Watching the breeze move the leaves Ranma began using each one to count the strange combatants he'd faced since the wedding. '_Let's see, there was Martial Arts Sky Diving, Martial Arts Jenga, Martial Arts Fire Fighting, Martial Arts Yodeling, Martial Arts Street Dentistry…_'

Several minutes later, and many leaves, Ranma still hadn't finished. Looking at once particular leaf Ranma let out a chuckle, '_Then came Martial Arts Modeling Nabiki sure made a ton off that challenge with all the pictures she'd taken during that bout._' In the end the challenger admitted defeat when he discovered Ranma's curse saying he could not possibly defeat one able to model as both a man and a woman.

'_Even with all that madness I still somehow managed to find the time to learn some of the more common techniques used by my rivals._' Among those he'd trained himself in Ranma considered Mousse's Hidden Weapons technique to the most useful as he used it every day.

'_Then there was the training with the old letch. All I had to do was promise him free pictures from the Modeling battle and the old letch became serious for once and actually taught me a few moves._'

The battle at Jusendo changed Ranma's attitude in more ways than those around him suspected for the weakness he felt at the prospect of someone dying because he wasn't strong enough to save them struck deep blow, forcing him realize he wasn't nearly as strong as he believed he was. It galled him that luck played a huge roll in his being able to defeat the so-called god of Phoenix people. As a direct result of this realization, Ranma more than tripled his training in a desire never to be in such a position again.

'_Hell I have even managed to improve my writing by doing Martial Arts Calligraphy like that Jikeiin Soutatsu guy practiced._' His eyes took on a slightly faraway look as he began to recall how ridiculous that particular challenge had been. '_I can't believe I was actually jealous of that guy for all the attention he got. Now-a-days I just look forward to being left alone._'

'_Sure constantly having to fight off any and every challenger has been great to keep me from losing my edge, but there's something to be said about just enjoying moments like this_.'

Ranma didn't have time for any further reminiscing for his danger sense went off like crazy. Reacting instinctually, he tucked his body forward rolling to his left a few feet coming to his feet facing where he sensed the threat.

Standing with his sword arm extended out and upwards was one Tatewaki Kuno, held in his right hand was an actual katana rather than the bokken the buffoon normally carried.

Sparing a glance at the tree he'd been leaning against it was easy to see the cut in the bark right about the same level where his neck had been scant seconds before. "What the hell are you doing Kuno? Trying to kill me?"

'_Ok, dumb question._' Ranma thought as he rolled out of the way of another attempt to remove his head from his shoulders.

"I would think that was obvious Saotome. It is time I ended your existence as I should have the day you befouled these grounds with your presence!"

'_Kuno has really lost it. Nothing I can't handle though._' Ranma bragged to himself easily dodging several more attempts at cutting him open.

'_Mom did say use him as a training partner and I really should test myself against someone using a real sword. Though I imagine she meant while using a blade of my own not my fists. Note to self, start carrying a blade or something._', Ranma thought while continuing to dodge around Kuno's strikes, seeking an opportune moment to disarm his opponent. '_Kuno's not behaving as he normally does. He is usually far more aggressive and flamboyant with his moves. This time he seems more reserved; not over-extending his blows, its making it harder to find a way to disarm him_.'

Thinking this might actually turn out to be fun after all, Ranma grinned.

**ooOOoo**

The few students in the area who had become became aware of the fight were already making their way to a discrete distance from which to watch the fight. Among them were two of Nabiki's factors; one of which was already taking bets, the other was recording the fight with a digital camera.

**ooOOoo**

"Some samurai you are Kuno, attacking without issuing a challenge first.", Ranma kept out of Kuno's reach as he sought a way to put his opponent off guard. The idea of simply turning away from the fight occurred to him, but it went against the grain.

'_Ok I need to give this moron a serious beat down so that he won't think of doing something this stupid again._' Ranma thought before a bitter chuckle escaped his lips as he remembered whom he was dealing with. '_Yeah, good luck with that._'

"And why should I, a noble scion of the House of Kuno, give a base peasant warning? Did not the samurai of old possess the right to dispatch the lowborn let alone demons such as you?"

"Was it not their duty to rid the land of sorcerers and villains?", Kuno made three more quick strikes, each came close to striking the bouncing martial artist. "You Saotome are a blight upon the good name of this learning institution, no better than the lowest burakumin. It is my honor, **NAY**, my duty to dispatch you back to the pit of hell from which you spawned!"

Ranma ignored Kuno's comments, waiting for a good moment to strike. It soon came when Kuno extended himself a bit too far forward with a strike. Leaping into the air Ranma went vertically over Kuno's blade snapping out an open palm punch to the kendoist in chest. The hit sent both fighters to land in opposite directions; Kuno to slam into a nearby tree, while Ranma flipped a few times before landing by a wall.

Ranma hardly had time to congratulate himself as the wall he landed near exploded sending stone flying everywhere.

The dust had barely cleared before the shout of "**FOR CHEATING ON AKANE WITH SHAMPOO YOU WILL DIE RANMA!**" was heard by all.

With Ryoga joining the fight, Ranma was once again on the defensive.

'_Akane must have sobbed to the little porker about what happened this morning in the furo. Great, just great._' Speeding up a bit Ranma put more effort into the fight, his mind already tracking both his opponents as they continued to strike at him from different angles. '_Well now at least I have a challenge on my hands._'

**ooOOoo**

Mousse had been sitting up in a tree not too far from the battle content to watch the fight, something he was actually able to do as he was actually wearing his glasses for once. It was his hope the charm his Shampoo had taken this morning would do something, anything really, so long as it would hinder his hated foe. Sadly he had no clue what affect it might take if any so he was growing impatient for something to happen.

When Ryoga shouted his battle cry all that went out the window.

With a shout of "**FOR TAKING ADVANTAGE OF MY SHAMPOO I WILL KILL YOU RANMA!**" Mousse entered the fray, daggers slicing through the air headless of who they might strike.

Now Ranma was not only dodging Kuno's katana and Ryoga's bangasa (1), but also many thrown objects that would come at him every time he managed to get clear of the other two.

"Damn it. Ok I wanted a challenge, not a death match." Ranma grumbled, flipping over a barrage of serving forks thrown his way courtesy of Mousse. '_Next thing you know the old freak will pop up. Or maybe even Taro._' "Hey Mousse! Does Cologne know you're fighting people with her silverware again?"

"Just shut up and **die**!", Mousse shouted, several more sets of flatware flying from his sleeves towards Ranma's.

Ryoga avoided the attack opening his umbrella allowing it to take the barrage instead of him. "Watch where you're tossing those Mousse!"

Ranma, who'd leapt clear of the Mousse's attack, took the opportunity to taunt Ryoga as he cart-wheeled through several attempts by Kuno to hit him. "What are you complaining about P-chan, remind you too much of being on the menu? Hey Mousse, maybe you could toss a platter… maybe some garnish?"

–– "**DON'T CALL ME P-CHA…!**", Ryoga never got to finish his scream Ranma suddenly appeared in front of him stuffing an apple in his mouth.

"Ok, Mousse, he's ready for the platter!", Ranma called out while dodging Mousse's attempt to hit him with said item in such a way that it put Ryoga in its path the impact with Ryoga's face creating a loud reverberating clang that made Ranma smile in satisfaction. Uncaring he'd struck Ryoga cross the face with it instead Mousse left it in place and drew out a spear as he chased after Ranma.

Ryoga's blood sang in rage as tore the platter wrapped around his face in two clearing his vision and allowing him to spit the apple from his mouth. Now able to see his foe Ryoga heaved back his arm and threw his fork-filled umbrella at the embattled pig-tailed menace as he charged back into the fray.

Dropping to the ground on his back kicking upwards with his foot Ranma knocked the umbrella off course sending it spinning towards Kuno who sliced it in half with a single overhead strike though the force of the umbrella's momentum forced Kuno to slide back a few feet leaving a trench in the ground.

Looking over his shoulder at Ryoga charging towards him Ranma smirked. "What? Did I forget some spices or something?" he asked, pulling out a bit of pepper from nowhere to blow it into Ryoga's face halting the boys charge as well as making him sneeze. "All better!"

1) Traditional rain umbrella made of wood and oiled paper. The umbrella that Ryoga carries all the time is a bangasa, though made of much heavier/sturdier materials.

**ooOOoo**

Meanwhile a short distance from Furinkan High, two Amazons sped their way towards the school.

"Great grandmother, why so worried about charm airen has?" Shampoo inquired while roof-hopping beside the elder.

"We must reach son-in-law before he breaks the seal on that charm Shampoo.", Cologne answered increasing her pace. While normally she would consider someone accidentally using that particular charm an impossibility as doing so called for a lengthy ritual, she also knew such things rarely mattered when Ranma became involved as the impossible tended to be the probable where he was concerned.

"What son-in-law has in his possession is a precious item to not only our family but to our people as a whole, one that should not be wasted on such a trivial thing as a husband hunt."

"What so special about charm?", Shampoo questioned.

"When our tribe first settled in China, we had three such treasures, the center piece of each is a gem called the Dragon Stone. How our people came to possess them is unknown, for they came to our people before the days of our first Elders and thus not recorded in the tribal records. We know only they come from the days before we made the trip to China from our old home in Greece. The tribe now only has two such amulets. One belongs to my fellow Elder Mas Kara, the other to our family."

"It is recorded within the ancient texts just of how powerful the stones are. The first matriarch of our clan used one to defeat the ancient ancestor to the ruling line of the Musk when they challenged us for the right to make our home in Jusenkyo Valley. It was through the sacrifice of one of the stones our ancestors were able to stop a true dragon and humble it before our peoples might."

"Aiyah! And airen now have family treasure! That very very bad great grandmother!" Shampoo began to lose ground as Cologne pogo'd faster. "Why great grandmother have such thing in Japan?"

"It is my right as the head of our family to bare it and I would trust no other with such an item. It has travelled with me wherever I go since I became our clan's matriarch. As with the stone back at the village, it was held in a secure box, a box covered in ancient spells preventing anyone not born of the tribe from being able to even sense its presence. I dread to think what might have happened had it not been so when Happosai stole many of our tribes other treasures so long ago."

"While Mousse is of the tribe he wouldn't have been able to open the box as only a female of the tribe may do so and only one of the proper owner's bloodline. The fool must have switched the boxes in hopes of stopping you from using the love charm on son-in-law."

"Stupid duck-boy go too too far this time…"

"On that I agree Shampoo." "You may rest assured Mousse will be punished for this transgression." '_However, how to do so without revealing I allowed a male to use one of our tribes most precious artifacts to the other elders… I must get it back from son-in-law!_'

"^No more talking Xian Pu! We must make haste!^", Cologne commanded in Chinese – her pace increasing to the point where Shampoo had difficulty keeping up.

**ooOOoo**

By now every student who had been outside for lunch was somewhere on the perimeter of the fight watching it or placing bets. One student in particular moved furtively towards a hidden spot along the wall obscured by several bushes.

'_Things couldn't have gone better._', thought Gosunkugi. His eyes held a dark gleam as he observed the battle. "Soon you will fall Ranma.", Gosunkugi muttered gleefully to himself opening the book to trigger the last parts of the spell he'd been waiting all day to release.

**ooOOoo**

As Ranma dodged around several of Ryoga's blows by what looked like the slimmest of margins he began to notice something moving among those watching the battle. He would catch a glimpse of a tail here; a pair of gleaming eyes there; or from time to time he could hear the telltale spine-numbing purr echoing in his ears. Ranma knew as assuredly that his father was a glutton that there were cats among the crowd.

Wanting to put a bit more distance between him and the furry demons, Ranma redirected one of Ryoga's striking arms wide and quickly took advantage of the opening by leaning in to give the eternal lost boy two quick strikes to his chest and one to his throat forcing Ryoga to stumble back. This gave him the time he needed to move closer to the school and away from the crowd.

Ryoga rubbed his throat to help ease the pain he felt from the strike while observing the battle for a moment. '_What the hell? Ranma's never hit that hard before!_ _Damn you Ranma, how dare you hold back on me when we fight!_'

As he recovered, he watched Ranma lead Mousse and Kuno closer to the school dodging their constant attacks – though something seemed off about how Ranma was acting. Observing the battle Ryoga compared what he saw to how his hated foe typically fought.

'_It almost looks like he is dodging blows that aren't there or some opponent only he can see._' Ryoga thought.

Ranma's unusual behavior cleared a bit of Ryoga's anger. He watched closely as Ranma flipped over a pair of sword strikes from Mousse spinning over the optically challenged Amazon to strike him with a double kick to the back of the head – the results of which were Mousse slamming into the ground where he continued to slide more than twenty feet. By the time Mousse stopped, he lay unmoving in a crater at the end of a long trench.

Ryoga grinned wickedly, his gaze sweeping over Mousse's unconscious form and back to his hated rival who was dodging around several sword strikes from Kuno.

'_Ranma's not holding back… Good, neither will I._'

With that in mind, Ryoga leapt at back into the fight intending on showing Ranma for the last time who the better martial artist is.

**ooOOoo**

Out among the crowd Nabiki noticed just as Ryoga had that Ranma's moves seemed off. She'd observed enough of his fights, as well as those of his rivals, to have a suitable feel for how Ranma acted and something was definitely off as his movements, normally fluid and constantly changing, seemed less so.

Witnessing Ryoga re-entering the fray – an action resulting in the lost-boy flipping end over end when Ranma backhanded him towards the school wall – she noted how Ranma twisted to his left than his right arcing his body as if dodging blows only he could see.

'_What's Ranma doing…?_'

**ooOOoo**

'_When did Kuno get so damn fast?_' Ranma cursed while trying to avoid thinking about the slowly gathering army of demons all around him. It seemed to him Kuno was getting faster and faster, to the point the true-blunder was almost a blur, his strikes seeming to come at him from nearly every angle.

It didn't help his concentration that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't help but feel the fear their presence was causing. There were hundreds of them, more seemingly every moment. A dodge of a strike here and he could see them at the feet of those watching the fight. Another roll to avoid a slash from Kuno's seemingly ever-present katana had him looking up to see more of the demons staring down at him from the window ledges above like furred vultures. A dive over a swinging blade allowed him to spot more in the trees. Ranma's nervousness grew as around him was a sea of furry demons, and the tide was rising.

Ranma even caught a glimpse of his mother among the crowd. He could see her standing there, her face set in a frown he was all too familiar with, light glinting off a bit of the steel of her exposed katana giving testament should he fail to win this conflict he would face dire consequences. His attention divided, it was all he could do to avoid Kuno's seemingly relentless assault.

**ooOOoo**

Nabiki's eyes moved away from the fight for a moment to catch sigh of her sister stomping towards the crowd on the opposite side of the battle from where she stood. From the look on Akane's face Nabiki had little doubt she would try to get involved in some fashion, involvement she knew would only make things worse as it was clear Ranma needed no distractions in this fight as something was already giving him problems if his erratic movements were an indicator.

Knowing she had to reach her sister as quickly as possible, Nabiki to cut across the front of the crowd. Calculating doing so would put her at minimal risk with the two range opponents taken out of the battle for the moment and it would allow her to reach sister quicker than if she went around the back of the crowd. It was a calculated risk, but one Nabiki figured favored her with the odds.

Unfortunately, this was Nerima and things rarely go as expected.

It hadn't been Nabiki's intention to come to a halt, especially out in the open like she did, but the shock at seeing Kuno land a blow as Ranma was trying to spin out of the way of a strike was enough to cause her to do just that.

**ooOOoo**

Blood coated the fingers of the hand Ranma clutched over the wound on his left arm where Kuno managed to cut him. The contrast between his blood and his azure colored shirt made it even more obvious to the crowd it was more than just a small nick.

Out in the crowd he could see his mother's frown deepen to mirror the one on his face. It didn't help his mood when he thought he saw many of the cats lick their lips in anticipation of a taste of the blood dripping between his fingers. '_Damn furry demons… it's all I can do not to run away but I can't disappoint mom…_'

Kuno was obviously pleased at the sight of Ranma's the blood running down his blade. "Truly it saddens me to see a noble blade such as mine tainted with the blood of one so low. But a samurai must do his duty!"

Kuno thrust his blade upwards striking a pose. "Mine, as decreed to me by heaven above, is to free the fiery tigress and my beloved pig-tailed girl from thy foul clutches so they might know the glory that is my love!"

Flicking his blade towards his bloodied foe, Kuno prepared to attack again, "I now know that only death, your death, will bring them to me! Our battles shall be finished as it is written in the stars as it was always meant to be, with I as the victor!"

**ooOOoo**

To say Akane was angry would be like saying the ocean was a wee bit wet. After Ranma leapt out of the classroom, she had to endure an argument with Ranma's so-called cute fiancée over what she had done to him this time.

"Like I ever do anything to that him he doesn't deserve… If the idiot would just stop being such a pervert I wouldn't have to punish him all the time." Akane muttered angrily practically unhinging the doors to the school as she made her way out into the schoolyard - her dark mutterings becoming mostly unintelligible as she looked high and low about the schoolyard for her wayward fiancé.

In her hands, she carried a red-and-white kerchief cover box containing a lunch she'd poured her love into while in home-economics. It was her hope Ranma would accept it and there by her unspoken apology for what had happened this morning. Even if it was him who should be doing the apologizing, she just could not shake Nabiki's comments from her head and thus her fears she might be losing him.

It didn't take the irate girl long to notice the large gathering of students towards the back of the school, '_Great, Ranma's probably in another fight. Can't the jerk go five minutes without getting into trouble? He better not be picking on Ryoga again…_' and so the anger-powered wrecking-ball known as Akane Tendo stomped her way to the edge of the crowd, pushing her way through with little difficulty as most were trying to move away from something ahead of them. When the crowed thinned before her, she spotted Ranma twisting in midair. As she watched her fiancé descend she heard Ryoga's voice yell something.

'_**I KNEW IT!**__ He __**is**__ picking on Ryoga again._'

"**RANMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOI…**", her yell interrupted as Ranma twisted again in midair, his new direction hurtling him towards her. Unprepared Akane fell backwards onto her rear in order to avoid Ranma landing on top of her. Before she fell something she felt the bento wrenched forcibly from her hands.

Sitting up, shock clear on her face, her eyes landed directly on where her bento had landed. There it was, crushed under the feet of her fiancé. Instantly a dull-red aura sprang up around the youngest Tendo, her anger flaring back to life at full strength.

'_Not only is he picking on Ryoga, but I bet the jerk landed on the bento purpose!_' So blinded by her anger was Akane she did not hear the shouts of the people around her as pulled out her hammer and swung it in an overhead fashion intending to strike Ranma in the back with all of her might.

"**RANMA YOU JERK! WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE!**" Akane shouted, her mallet striking home as intended. Unlike how things normally went, she didn't feel Ranma go flying away. Added to the oddity was the sight of something flying in her direction forcing her to quickly close her eyes to prevent whatever it was from getting in them. She was uncertain what had hit her but whatever it was felt warm as it splattered across her cheeks.

**ooOOoo**

Ranma had seen Akane briefly during his spin through the air avoiding several of Mousse's throwing knives. '_Damn, duck-boy is back in the fight._' He knew his dodge would land him dangerously close to her, almost on top of her in fact. Being there was nothing he could do to alter his path, he gauged his decent as best as he could intending to land in time to fend off several strikes from Kuno with the Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken.

Knowing the best way to remove Kuno from the fight would be to disarm him, Ranma sought to immobilize Kuno's weapon. He just had to wait for a good opportunity to do so. Suddenly the decision as to when was made for him, his hands flashing out to catch the blade of Kuno's katana between his narrowly avoiding a killing strike aimed for his heart.

Feeling the tip of the blade resting against something in his pocket Ranma was thankful that he had been able to stop it in time. '_Ok, that was way too close. Now just quick kick to his wrist and a twist of my hands and Kuno should be disarmed._' Ranma was about to do just that when he heard Akane's yell behind him followed by the intense pressure of something striking him in the back driving him forward.

He felt the blade push against the object in his pocket for the briefest of seconds before it turned on its side as the blade slid through his hands. The sensation of the sword penetrating his body was accompanied by the odd sensation of the amulet, one that had briefly served as an obstacle to the blade, being drawn inside as the blade slid home. Time seemed to stretch on as he watched the glittering steel slip between his palms into his chest until the moment was shattered by the impact of the swords hilt upon his chest.

Ranma, having suddenly finding himself eye to eye with Kuno, reacted on instinct, his hands lashing out towards the insane kendo artist with blinding speed. One struck Kuno's hands forcing him to release the hilt of his weapon as the other landed an open palm strike to the boy's chest sending him hurtling again into a tree. Pivoting to his left and backwards Ranma turned to face who ever had hit him from behind only to stop cold, finding himself facing his uncute-fiancée who was sitting on the ground with her mallet held forward.

'_Stupid tomboy…_' Ranma thought as he staggered backwards from her. '_Always getting' in the way of my…_' He could see Akane had a streak of blood across her face as well as her school uniform. '_Blood? Why would Akane be covered in blood? Is she hurt?_'

Suddenly he noticed something that shouldn't have been; the hilt of Kuno's sword sticking out of his chest. Around it, a red stain was slowly forming changing the color of his once azure shirt. Falling to his knees Ranma looked up, holding out his hands, covered in blood from the wounds he'd received trying to stop Kuno's blade from sliding between them, towards Akane.

'_How… why…_' It all came back to him in a blink, his trying to stop Kuno's blade, the sudden impact against this back. His eyes widened, '_Akane… Akane was the one who hit me… She… she…_'

His mind provided the answer in the form of Akane's scream of 'Why don't you just die.'

Not understanding what had just happened Ranma spoke aloud, "Why… would you… I loved you… Akane… Why?" He stared at her in both disbelief and heartbreak as he watched her expression change to one of satisfaction. In her eyes, he could see a glint of something he'd only seen the few times he had made her smile and in that instant he knew she was happy despite the sneer she directed towards him. Happy she'd killed him.

The final answer as to whether Akane had done what he thought she'd done on purpose came from her own lips making his blood run cold. "Like I could ever love a perverted sex-changing freak like you… I'd rather see you dead then be married to you."

Stepping into view behind Akane Ranma saw Ukyo who was nodding her head in apparent agreement with Akane. "Got that right sugar."

Behind them both, he could see his mother turn and walk away from the scene, her voice echoing in the silence. "I have no son…"

Once his mother was out of sight they began to close in, the cats… those furry little demons had come to finish him off – he could hear their horrid meows just as he did in the pit all those years ago. The last thing he heard before everything went black strangely enough was his own voice, though sounding older more mature, repeating what he said this morning in the furo, "Sometimes the choice is made for us."

**ooOOoo**

Nabiki watched Ranma twist in the air his path taking him towards a group of students who stood too close to the fight. Unfortunately, his jump took him in the same direction her sister was coming from. Trying to move forward more quickly she watched as those same students scrambled to get clear airborne martial artist.

In that moment she knew she would never make it to Akane in time as Ranma's path would take him somewhere near her temperamental sister… '_I just hope little sis keeps her temper in check for once._' …even as she realized she'd have better odds of diamonds raining from the sky than for Akane to remain calm.

When Ranma suddenly shifted his trajectory in midair, his path clearly taking him right towards her sister, Nabiki knew things had just gotten worse. When Akane fell to her rear to avoid Ranma landing on her, Nabiki stopped moving forward for she saw no point in rushing to the scene of a catastrophe.

When Akane's aura flared Nabiki's fears were confirmed, Akane was about to do something stupid, she just didn't know how stupid until she saw Akane bringing her hammer full swing over her head, her intent clearly to slam it into Ranma's exposed back as the pig-tailed martial artist's held Kuno's blade from piercing his chest.

"**AKANE DON'T!**", Nabiki yelled at the same time as Akane shouted her declaration for Ranma to die. A moment later her sister's mallet slammed into Ranma's back and Kuno's blade plunged into Ranma's chest.

Nabiki stood stunned; her mind refusing to accept what she was seeing. '_No… Akane couldn't have been that stupid… She had to of seen Ranma keeping Kuno's blade from hitting him… She couldn't be this blind in her anger…_' Nabiki thought, her mind trying to process what actually happened and yet still refusing to accept it as reality. Seeing the blood forming on the back of Ranma's shirt – the red splatter all over Akane as she slowly moved to a kneeling position – Ranma falling to his knees before her sister… none of it seemed real her.

**ooOOoo**

After their argument in the classroom, Ukyo followed a distance behind Akane in hope of finding their wayward fiancée before her rival did. Her eyes were practically burrowing holes in Akane's back every time they crossed it. '_Oh our argument isn't done sweetie, not by a long shot. And if you think I'm going to let you poison __**my**__ Ran-chan with that toxic waste you call food you've got another thing coming._'

Ukyo altered her path slightly looking to get ahead of the girl in front of her, in her mind she pictured Ranma's happy face as he ate her lovingly prepared, and more importantly, edible food.

That image was shattered by yet another series of mumbles she could hear coming from her rival. Frowning she thumbed one of the throwing spatulas on her bandoleer. '_Akane had better not get in my way or were gonna have more than just a few words._'

Ukyo became aware of the crowd at the back of the school at about the same time as Akane. '_Ran-Chan must be fighting someone again._' Changing directions Ukyo picked up the pace wanting to reach the fight before Akane did. '_Ran-chan, why can't you_ just _choose me so we could move away from here and all of this insanity._'

Suddenly a large portion of the crowd came her way blocking her path forward though somehow she noted her rival didn't seem to be having any difficulty – much to her annoyance. When she finally managed to get clear, she was in time to witness Akane's malleting of Ranma resulting in Kuno's blade coming out of his back by a good two feet. Her mind locked up much like Nabiki's as she watched Ranma spin around to face Akane only to stumble back a bit before falling to his knees.

**ooOOoo**

When Cologne and Shampoo arrived to find Ranma on his knees before Akane, a sword through his chest, Shampoo's instinct was to run to her airen but found herself unable to do for Cologne's cane blocked her path. Seeking an answer as to why Shampoo looked towards her great grandmother to find her face filled with sorrow and anguish. She'd seen such a look before; it was grief for the fallen.

Without turning away from the scene before her Cologne spoke softly to Shampoo, "^I've seen warriors injured in exactly such a way Xian Pu, you must accept your airen is dead.^", her voice filled with emotion. '_I would've been proud to call you son Ranma. Now none shall have you…_' Her eyes flitted from the sword in Ranma's chest to the Kuno boy. '_There can only be vengeance against those responsible now._' "^Steel yourself Xian Py and bear witness to the death of a fellow warrior.^"

Shampoo's gaze snapped back to her airen, tears streaming down her cheeks.

**ooOOoo**

Akane stared at Ranma in confusion '_He should've flown further with how hard I hit him…_' before a smile began to form on her face as part of what he said registered. '_He… he said he loves me._'

Instantly Akane's anger drained from her, his words playing over in her mind, her smile widening. '_He said it… in front of the whole school._'

Her heart warred with her mind over the ideas of bashing him or hugging him for he had both done what she desperately wanted him to do, profess his love, and embarrassed by doing it publicly. Though to her his profession of love sounded as if he had shouted it to the world she would later come to know that despite the witnesses no one else, save maybe Ukyo, had actually been close enough to over hear her fiancé's declaration of love.

Akane blinked as other factors started to register to her beyond what he had said, '_Wait, why are his hands red?_ _And why is his shirt turning red?_'

Feeling something running down her cheek, she absently wiped her face with her hand as she tried to puzzle out what was going on. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed more the red color, this time from her hands. Looking down she was shocked to find more of the red stuff on her uniform even as rubbed her hands together trying to get whatever it was off them. Her actions only caused it to spread more as it became slightly sticky. She could smell something metallic coming from the red stain as she brought her hands up to her face to get a better look at it.

It was then it hit her. '_Blood… this… this is blood._' Her head snapped back up towards Ranma locking onto the spreading stain on her fiancé's shirt. '_Ranma's blood…_'

Akane's gaze slowly shifted to meet his eyes where Akane saw something she'd seen once before and now wished she hadn't seen again. Fortunately, she didn't have to endure it for long as he shut his eyes, his head slumping forward.

What she had seen was a look she remembered seeing once a long time ago on her father's face, one of the few memories she had from when her mother had died. A face that spoke of having lost everything in the world that the person held dear. Though his head was bowed Akane watched a single glistening drop fall from his cheek to land on his shirt, the growing stain on his shirt claiming any evidence of the tear.

Her heart nearly broke at the sight.

She wanted to rush over and hug him, reassure him she would always be there for him. She moved to do just that only to freeze when Ranma threw his head back, mouth open in a silent scream. Around him, the air shimmered, rapidly heating. Within a widening circle, each blade of grass went up in small flashes of flame as the temperate did indeed increase. Akane scrambled back from the growing circle of heat even as the ground where Ranma kneeled turned black and lifeless.

Scant seconds later the air around Ranma visually convulsed exploding outwards shattering the glass in the windows on the bottom two floors of the school – it's force throwing everyone save a few off their feet. Akane herself rolled repeatedly until she hit the wall of the school some fifteen feet away landing beside Ukyo who had reached the wall before her.

Of those still standing were Ryoga; who, though not braced, managed to resist the force of the explosion only sliding back about five feet, Mousse; who was just driven deeper into the earth where he lay, and Cologne; who gripped her cane as she drove its point deeper into the ground to hold her in place. Even Shampoo, one of the farthest away along with her great grandmother, ended up thrown back several feet.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Around the world, several individuals ceased what they were doing turning towards the direction of Japan. Each had felt sudden release of power despite a few being half the world away.

One in particular dropped the bra he'd been fondling to begin running at top speed towards Nerima.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Slowly as everyone regained their footing, they turned their eyes to where Ranma kneeled in the center of what appeared to be a translucent bonfire of swirling energy, a bonfire extending a good six feet out from his body and twelve feet upwards.

Ranma's hair suddenly came free of his pigtail whipping wildly about him as if caught in some invisible gale. The tie once holding his hair rippled in the blue-red flames of the fire around Ranma, expanding and writhing about to become the form of a red-purple Chinese like dragon whose body snaked outwards to the edge of the flames where it's long translucent coils set about encircling everything within. At the apex of the bonfire of power the dragon's mighty head gazed downwards watching vigilantly through its six blood-red eyes at the events taking place within its serpentine coils.

Within the bonfire, Ranma kneeled as he had been before the explosion of power, his form slightly out of focus due to the flickering of the ghostly fires around him. Beside him, all could see a slightly translucent shape of his female form mimicking Ranma's actions of kneeling. Both figures had their eyes closed, heads thrown back in a silent screams.

If those watching the battle had not already been shocked by the surrealness of the events taking place before them the sudden appearance of a large shadowy jungle cat erupting from the bloodstain where the hilt of Kuno's sword met Ranma's body left them gaping. The black cat immediately sought to go for Akane, its claws extended out a silent roar coming from its open mouth. Had it not been for the boundaries set by the swirling coils of the dragon the ethereal beast might have reached her, instead the beast was rebuffed. The might cat made several more attempts to get through to the girl creating miniature gouts of red and black flame that arched out of the bonfire like small solar flares. As this took place those at Ranma's back were momentarily blinded by the sudden appearance of a large red and white fiery phoenix that took flight along a path from Ranma's following the length of Kuno's blade. Much like its shadowy counterpart the brilliant creature tried to burst through the coils of the dragon only to be rebuffed. As they circled around the two kneeling forms seeking a way out of their serpentine prison many smaller ghost like images were either rended by shadowy claws or incinerated beneath fiery wings until at last only the two large beasts remained. With the destruction of the last wisps the two great beast's uttered soundless roars of defiance before descending upon each other as they began a fight for dominance over the other. Throughout it all, the dragon simply stared down upon them as if in judgment of their battle.

Kuno, like many others, bore witness to the strange events taking place. At the sight of his beloved pig-tailed girl held captive with what was assuredly the very flames of heaven Nabiki's words from so long ago became clear – her words of his beloved pig-tailed girl being Ranma's, body and soul. It now made more sense as he witnessed her trying to escape from his foul clutches. Images of the times he'd seen Ranma change though his mind refused to accept came clear. Each time was his beloved trying to escape from her entrapment within the foul demon that was Saotome. It had to be true for was it not a dragon of heaven before him sitting in judgment over the battle taking place before him? Was it not protecting those on the outside from the beast that was no doubt his hated foes black soul?

Kuno now knew everything he'd done to this point was truly his destiny. Was he now openly vindicated through Saotome's vileness revealed in the glorious light of heaven for all to see?

His epiphany allowed him to be the first to break the silence reigning over the schoolyard, "**See!** All of you look and behold the light of heaven come to purify the wretched Saotome from our midst!" "Have I not told you many a time of the horrors of the foul cretin Saotome! The demons he tried to hold under his sway are breaking free as is my beloved pig-tailed girl!", He spouted, pointing an unwavering hand towards where Ranma kneeled.

"But fear not my fellow students for a dragon of heaven watches over the battle keeping Saotome's vileness from escaping and harming us all! The flame of heaven hath come to purify him and it is my hand, the hand of the Righteous Blue Flame of House Kuno, which hath brought it forth! For only the noble blade of my ancestors…", Kuno's words left his mouth when Ranma's head jerk suddenly to look towards him.

Ranma's eyes had opened and those who could see them mentally cringed as they beheld the anger and hatred boiling in their stormy depths. What unsettled those who could see them even more was his eyes seemed to possess an inner glow. Each who could shivered to the core of their being as those same eyes rapidly shifted from their normally beautiful blue to a deep black color, like that of dried blood, never losing the unnerving shine within them.

Ranma's lips took on a cruel smile as he regarded the Elder Kuno sibling – beside him Ranma's female form mimicked his actions, both languidly moving to their feet never ceasing their unwavering gaze towards the weaponless swordsman.

In the final moments of moving to their feet the flickering images of the phoenix and the cat were drawn back into Ranma's male form, the cat holding the throat of the still struggling phoenix in its mouth, its claws digging into the mighty birds wings. Once they had completely vanished within Ranma the form of Ranko began to re-sync with its male counterpart until it too had vanished. For the briefest of moments just before she vanished, what might pass for a joyous appeared on her face. The form of the dragon continued to circle him for a few more moments before it dove downwards and into Ranma's body following the length of the blade sticking out of his back, its form changing slightly as a pair of wings seemed to appear upon its back before the last of its tale faded into his body. Once the entirety of the dragon was gone the bonfire like aura surrounding Ranma collapsed with a deafening crash of thunder as Kuno's sword shot from Ranma's body to skitter to a stop near the immobile Kuno's feet smoke coming flowing off its bloodless blade.

As the last echoes of thunder faded, Ranma shot to his feet, ripping off his shirt exposing his blood covered chest even as an inarticulate scream escaped his throat. Before their eyes Ranma's form shifted and grew in height leaving the previously five foot five male standing around at six feet, if not more.

"What deviltry is this?", Kuno bellowed as he looked upon Ranma's taller form in confusion.

The sword wound on Ranma's chest along with the many scratches or bruises he'd received throughout the battle healed rapidly before the watching eyes of everyone present – even old scars that had long since healed over faded away into nothing leaving his skin unblemished and perfect. The changes did not stop there however, as from Ranma's skin fur grew forth quickly covering him in midnight black fur with blazing red stripes. Within Ranma's mouth, a pair of small fangs formed much similar to the ones Ryoga possessed. His ears elongated, growing pointed and outwards until they resembled those of a large cat while still remaining in the normal place a human's did. His hair grew longer, stopping only when it reached the base of the striped tail now sprouting from his hindquarters. As Ranma's hands clenched and unclenched one could see faint black ethereal claws spring to life from each of his fingertip et.

Where Ranma had gone from being five foot five to six foot, he now towered somewhere nearer eight feet tall. His body, though larger and taller, retained his previous lithe build, perhaps a bit more so. Ranma's motions, what few he was making, had a greater fluidity and grace than he had shown in the past – cat-like in fact.

When Ranma finished this second miraculous form change, it was obvious he had become some kind of cat-man brought to life. Many of the females among the crowd unconsciously licked their lips at how good the pig-tailed martial artist now appeared. The previously handsome martial artist was now a tall, buff, exotically handsome, and barely clothed cat-man. He was like something right off the pages of a manga. What little remained of Ranma's pants, now nothing more than a loincloth, had many among his audience were eager to see him move in hopes something further being revealed.

Ranma's blood-black eyes flitted back and forth from any movement within his field of vision before settling in turn on Cologne, Ryoga, Ukyo, and Akane in turn – each had the feeling of being dismissing as no threat for the moment. His attention centered instant upon Kuno who was now picking up his sword – his clawed hands tensing in anticipation of what was to come.

Of those watching only Cologne truly had a grasp on what she was seeing and it left her transfixed as she witnessed what she would've sworn upon her ancestors was her son-in-laws last moments only to see him become something out of legend. A creature she knew the Musk had tried to emulate for years by taking Jusenkyo cursed animals as brides but they had never fully achieved.

Quickly overcoming her awe Cologne noted Ranma's stance as well as his dismissal of her coolly as the boy surveyed the crowd. In the brief moment their eyes met she could see little of the Ranma she knew looking back at her – only a beast who would act instinct. '_Son-in-laws gaze reminds me of the… no… the Neko-ken…_' Cologne paled slightly as she risked earning Ranma's attention to her by shouting a warning to those present. "**NO ONE MOVE!**" Son-in-law is likely **very** dangerous and it would be unwise to upset him."

Kuno ignored Cologne's warning, for to him what did a foreigner know of matters of honor thusly her words of warning simply had no bearing. He had witnessed the soul of his beloved sucked back into his hated foe and knew he must take action to free her, for who else but he could do so. Tatewaki knew now more than ever that to free his beloved pig-tailed girl he would have to finish off the foul beast before him. Heaven had presented him with this chance and he was not about to refuse what he considered his duty as the greatest of all warriors in Japan. "Fear not old woman! I shall protect all from this vile beast." "Just as I have claimed since the day we first clashed the only way to free my beloveds is to take the life of this foul creature and none shall prevent this from coming to pass. **Prepare yourself demon, for today you die!**"

The narrowing of Ranma's eyes, ears flattening to the side of his head, and the deep growl he emitted were all warnings ignored by the raving swordsmen. As the words "I strike." slipped from Kuno's lips, one of Ranma's hands flicked from his side in a slashing motion across the front arc of his body, the claws on his fingers taking on a slightly blue glow for the briefest of seconds.

The only reason Kuno survived Ranma's attack was the sudden interference created by the black blur flying down from one of the trees tackling him to the ground. The energy from Ranma's attack continued over the two, striking the tree Ranma had used to bounce Kuno off throughout the fight. Five clean slices appeared on the trees bark giving evidence of the effectiveness of the attack. Seeing it continue out the other side before dissipating spoke of the deadly intent behind it. The tree creaked slightly, beginning to wobble slightly though not giving a clear indication which way it would finally fall.

'_Impossible! I felt nothing of son-in-law gathering energy to attack and yet son-in-law just used the Neko-ken at range!_' Looking at the damage to the tree Cologne's brow creased in worry, '_Son-in-law isn't pulling his punches either. That attack would've killed Kuno had it struck. There is nothing I can do for the Kuno boy as I will not risk myself against son-in-law at this time. I just hope the others here listen to my warning._' "^Xian Pu you will not approach son-in-law at this time, he is not in his right mind at the moment and I am afraid he might see you as a threat.^"

The Elder needn't have worried about her great granddaughter for Shampoo was giddily bouncing on her heels with the look of a child who was waiting to pounce on her presents under the Christmas tree but knew waiting would be better. To the young Amazon, Ranma's display of power was merely another confirmation he was the only one for her, no other male would ever do. Despite the daydreams she was having about how much fun it would be to run her hands over Ranma's new body Shampoo still managed to nod to her great grandmother's request. '_I wonder if his fur is as soft as it looks…_'

**ooOOoo**

Nabiki never made it back to her feet after having fallen to when she screamed for her sister to stop, and due to having already been there she hadn't been thrown as far back as those near where she had been, thus she was still slightly out in the field of combat as she witnessed Ranma's strange transformation. Her heart did little flips of joy at his miraculous recovery, though she showed only the tiniest of smirks outwardly. '_Leave it to Ranma to survive something none of the rest of us could._'

Her mind began to flit through the possibilities this new Ranma would bring, and like Shampoo, she too wondered if his fur was as soft as it looked. Though she saw Kuno move to attack and his subsequent rescue she dismissed it as part of the ongoing battle. However, when a shadow suddenly blocked out the sun her thoughts stopped, her gaze turned upwards to find the source of the shadow as a large tree – more importantly was the fact it was currently falling directly towards her. She did the only thing a girl like her could do under those circumstances, let lose a scream.

**ooOOoo**

Cologne wasn't completely correct in believing Ranma was currently operating on instinct. Rather his conscious thoughts currently based around a very select set of parameters; narrowed even further by the situation at hand. It was the urge to protect those he considered his or his family that had Ranma moving to save Nabiki and under normal circumstances such an action would not have raised an eyebrow for that was just how Ranma was, the dashing hero type. It was how fast he managed to it that raised more than a few eyebrows.

One moment he was standing where he had transformed, the next he was holding the tree about to land on Nabiki preventing it from finishing its fall. At his feet Nabiki lay in a classic damsel in distress pose; legs partially curled, one arm behind her holding her body up – the other thrown over her head as if it might actually stop the tree from doing any damage to her.

Not a position the normally stoic Ice Queen of Furinkan would have preferred to be seen in.

Job done, Ranma heaved upwards tossing the tree away from himself and the girl who would've been crushed by it had he not arrested its decent.

**ooOOoo**

Despite having just rescued his master from a gruesome death, Sasuke didn't expect any form of gratitude. Rather he expected the reaction he received from the man he was laying upon the ground with.

"Get off me you fool!", Kuno exclaimed, shoving Sasuke away.

The diminutive ninja rolled with the shove coming up in a bowing position as his master continued to berate him for his actions. "How dare you interfere with my righteous duty!"

Sasuke continued kowtowing to Tatewaki Kuno as he tried to help him to his feet. "Forgive me master Kuno. I meant no disrespect master Kuno."

Kuno barely accepted his servant's assistance to stand, allowing the diminutive Ninja to dust him off, as was his duty. Once he felt his appearance was again as it should be, Kuno addressed the House Kuno ninja. "I shall punish you later for your disrespect Sasuke, now fetch me my blade! I must dispatch the demon before he gains further strength!"

"Here it is master Kuno!", Sasuke offered Kuno the hilt first.

"I did not ask you for my bokken you fool!", Kuno slapped the implement away. "Tis the noble blade of the family Kuno I wish to have, now find it!"

Looking past his master Sasuke raised a hand to get his masters attention. "Um… master Kuno…"

"Do not speak to me again until you hath brought me my blade!", Kuno said standing proudly and posturing in such a way as to look like the hero he knew himself to be. "For once I have it…"

"Um… master Kuno."

Kuno did not notice how the sun seemed to fade leaving him in shadow. "…I will vanquish the foul Nekomata…"

"But master Kuno…"

"…and free both of my loves from…"

Sasuke took a few steps back from his master and out of the falling shadow. "Master Kuno I must…"

"… the foul demon and allow them…", tired of Sasuke attempting to interrupt him he gazed balefully upon his minion."Why do you keep interrupting me!"

"I just thought you might want to…"

Kuno suddenly found himself buried under the branches of a tree, one clearly used by the demon Saotome to prevent his righteous duty.

For once, he was right.

"…move out of the way of that tree.", Sasuke finished. Looking at his master struggling to get free from the branches of the fallen tree, the diminutive ninja shrugged before setting about trying to get his master free. Perhaps not as fast he should have, perhaps even causing him to remain entangled knowing it might prevent him from any further foolish actions.

**ooOOoo**

Having tossed the tree away Ranma crouched over Nabiki's prone form moving to almost all fours as if to examine her. The one hand not on the ground reached up and gently moved the arm Nabiki held protectively over her head out of the way allowing him an unobstructed view of the girl below him.

Nabiki herself was a bit startled at his touch, thinking for a moment the contact was the first moment of impact – only to be surprised when she felt no pain. Instead, she felt something gently pushing her arm aside, something warm and fuzzy. Opening her eyes surprise replaced fear when she found herself staring into the blood-black eyes of her savior.

'_He saved me._' Nabiki thought staring into Ranma's disturbing blood colored eyes.

The low growl Ranma emitted as he leaned in even closer brought some of that fear back making Nabiki question if things had gotten better or worse for her. She couldn't help but keep her eyes locked with those of the male above her, weighing what she knew of the pig-tailed martial artist against what she found in them.

'_He's not really in there right now…_' as he continued to bring his face closer to hers. '_and yet he saved me…_' She was fascinated at what she saw in Ranma's eyes. When she first looked into them they were a uniform deep red-black, as stared into them they began to swirl with bits of the accustomed storm-blue she'd normally expected to find.

As Ranma continued to close the gap between them Nabiki became keenly aware of how close Ranma was. Her discomfort of him being inside her personal space was replaced by curiosity when Ranma tilted his head to one side and took in a deep breath with his mouth just slightly open.

'What in the world is he doing?' Nabiki thought as Ranma took in a second breath. '_If I didn't know any better I would say he was sniffing me._'

Ranma's continued action of closing the gap between them forced her to tilt her head sideways in order to avoid making contact with the cat-man above her. The way she turned her head exposed her neck and Nabiki found the feel of his hot breath on her neck sent rather pleasant sensation. She had to place her other hand on the ground behind her in order to maintain balance as Ranma moved close and close to her. Nabiki's eyes went wide, her fingers digging into grass beneath them when she felt Ranma's rough tongue lick the length of her exposed neck.

'_Oooo that felt good._' Reacting on instinct Nabiki reached out an arm slipping it over Ranma's broad shoulder, noting the pleasantness of running her fingers through his fur.

So lost in the moment was she Nabiki couldn't have cared who saw her, though perhaps she might have if she witnessed the looks of outrage on the faces of Shampoo and Ukyo who both looked ready to bury her as soon as they figured out if it was safe to come closer.

The feeling of a slight nip at her neck prompted Nabiki's eyes to pop open. '_Did he just nibble my neck?_'

With her eyes open, the reality of her situation slammed home as she spied Ukyo slowly crossing the distance between them, rage clear on her face no doubt planning to dispense some justice to Ranma for being so close to her. Nabiki chuckled mentally as a part of her found satisfaction at seeing the girl jealous over Ranma paying attention to her, until the realization of her situation hit home. She was in the line of fire.

Her attention returned instantly to Ranma when she felt and heard him begin to purr – his hot breath on her neck as he sniffed at her open mouthed much as a large jungle cat might. She had no doubts now as to what he was doing he was sniffing her. Nabiki heard him give an intake of breath as his mouth neared her ear, when he spoke his deep growling voice reached something inside of her, something primal she was not even aware existed.

"", she heard him growl-purr just before he took a third lick along her neck, this time nuzzling her in what she could only consider a show of affection. Despite herself, she found her body arching at the contact, her fingers digging deeply into both the earth and Ranma's fur as she gave a hissed intake of breath herself.

In the back of her mind, Nabiki could only imagine how they must look – her eyes shut, body arched, a blissful smile on her lips – she desperately hopped someone had gotten a picture of it. The sensations of Ranma's closeness made her feel the vibration of his purr clear through to her very toes.

As she basked in the sensations Ranma created within her, Nabiki's rational mind told her she would pay for this indulgence later creating a shiver up her spine but for a different reason. Suddenly, as if someone had thrown a switch, she could feel malice rolling off the man above her, his purr switching to a deep growl. As she collapsed the rest of the way to the ground, her eyes opened to find the world shaded a crimson red from Ranma's aura that currently surrounded them both. Closing her eyes she could feel his anger towards Ukyo and her sister pressing down on her, suffusing her being from head to toe making her feel it as keenly as he did, and then it was gone leaving behind linger traces of his emotions at the edge of her mind.

Collapsing the rest of the way to the ground, she opened her eyes in time to see Ranma bounding away from her leaving her gasping for breath from the rollercoaster of emotions she'd just experienced.

**ooOOoo**

Shampoo had wanted to react much as Ukyo, her rage and anger directed at both Ranma and the girl below him. Only the fact that her great grandmother had hit a few pressure points on her body freezing her in place had kept her from leaping forward to violently separate the two. Her eyes burned with jealousy at seeing her airen being so forward to towards the mercenary Tendo. '_When I get airen back to the village I will teach him not to stray on his wife!_'

She was rather pleased when Ukyo threw one of her mini-spatula at Ranma. Equally, she was glad she wasn't the target of what came after.

**ooOOoo**

Ranma leapt from Nabiki's prone for, alighting off a tree, Ryoga's head (Sending the lost boy face first into the ground.), to finally land directly in front Ukyo. The only sound made during his action was a deep growl of anger rumbling loud enough even Cologne and Shampoo could hear it from the edge of the schoolyard.

Ukyo gulped slightly taking a small tentative step backwards from her clearly angry fiancée, thinking that perhaps it had been a bad idea to get his attention. As she did so, Ranma stood to his full height, easily towering over the young okonomiyaki chef. Ukyo

Ukyo took another step back, tilting her head way back in order to look up at her fiancé's face. "N…nnnnow Ran-chan…"

At her utterance of her nickname for him Ranma's growl intensified, lips pulling back barring his teeth towards the tiny girl before him. The claws on his feet dug a small section out of the cement of the sidewalk they were standing upon making a crunching sound.

Even as she took another step back, Ukyo reached over her shoulder for the comfort of the hilt of her battle-spatula. She ceased both movements when Ranma brought his snarling face down to hers. Out of the corner of her eye, Ukyo could see his hands clenching and unclenching in anticipation of action – the same soft blue glow adorning the tips of his claws as he had when he attacked Kuno.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you child.", Ukyo heard Cologne say from not very far away. Sparing a brief glance towards her, she could see the ancient matriarch standing over Mousse's unconscious form. The blind boy still laid in the long ditch Ranma put him near the beginning of the battle. "I doubt that son-in-law will react too kindly to it. It would be best if you made no further threatening moves."

Though Ranma had his back to her, Cologne knew he was completely aware of where she was. She could almost feel his presence slide over her with it a clear sense of malice. '_I can also feel his aura reaching out and making him aware of everything his other senses do not. If son-in-law can master these techniques consciously he will be impossible for me to sneak up on anymore._'

While the Elder was prepared to leap to Ukyo's aid should it become necessary, she had no wish for things to escalate to that point if it could be avoided. Ranma would clearly not accept any of the normal antics that went on around him and these young people needed to see this.

"I would advise you slowly take your hand from your weapon child. It might also be best if you looked anywhere but at his eyes, perhaps you should also continue to back slowly away from son-in…", The glare and the hiss she received made it clear Ranma didn't care for that name either. "…Ranma." "It is clear he isn't quite in his right mind at the moment. It would be best if we allow him a chance to calm himself."

Ukyo took a tentative step backwards from her growling fiancé bringing his attention back to her. His growling lessened as she moved her hand away from her spatula "R…Ran…Ran-chan…" only to return after she used her pet name for him. '_Ok… maybe calling him that isn't a good idea. I'll just give him time to calm down… But I'll deal with Nabiki soon._' Ukyo thought, turning an angry gaze towards the middle Tendo sister only to find her view blocked by Ranma's snarling face. '_He… he can't be protecting her from me…_'

Looking into Ranma's disturbing eyes Ukyo realized he was doing exactly that and any threat to the middle Tendo this Ranma would not tolerate.

"Child, Ranma appears to be reacting much like a cat might… and it is said that animals can sense the moods of others… so any ideas you may have of taking revenge against Miss Tendo had best be shelved or you might regret his response."

"Ranma would never hurt me.", Ukyo croaked out, her words sounding hollow looking into Ranma's eyes. Like Nabiki's first glance into them, she could find no traces of the man she knew. In that moment she knew without a doubt this Ranma would indeed cause her harm if she didn't back down. She was just about to break eye contact with him and look away when she caught sight of something coming at Ranma from the side. '_Oh crap…_'

When Ranma suddenly turned to catch the first headed towards his side Ukyo hopped as far away as she could. Nearly everyone present was surprised when Ranma lifted the source of the punch off the ground by one hand and brought the perpetrator up to his eye level.

Thus Ryoga found himself staring into Ranma's eyes. '_How the hell did he catch my punch? There's no way Ranma's that strong! My blow should've knocked him back at least several yards._'

Ryoga kicked outwards at Ranma's chest followed quickly by a second kick to Ranma's chin whereupon Ranma dropped him. The instant he landed Ryoga swept out his feet in hopes of knocking Ranma opponent to the ground only to hit air as Ranma jumped over the strike with ease. Ryoga finished his spin to settle into a ready position as Ranma landed a few feet away from him.

"Ryoga you jackass, stop attacking Ranma so we can calm him down!", Ukyo yelled earning her a glare from both males.

Ryoga's reply came in the form of several heavy strikes meant to bash Ranma into the ground, '_If I can beat Ranma while he is like this it'll prove I'm the stronger fighter!_'

Unlike what those who knew him thought Ryoga wasn't fighting angry this time – for once he was amazingly clearheaded. Throwing a few more punches that Ranma dodged Ryoga smiled when Ranma threw a counter punch that rattled his frame with the strength it delivered. Ryoga smiled happily.

To understand why you had to look at things from his point of view; from his point of view it had been far too many times had they had fought, Ranma holding back until the very end when he would finally take Ryoga serious. From the power behind Ranma's strikes Ryoga knew Ranma wasn't following their normal battle routine; ironically no game of cat and mouse. Whatever had happened to his foe had brought out exactly what Ryoga wanted. An opponent who would give as good as he got from the start. This was the battle Ryoga'd wanted from the pig-tailed boy from the beginning and now that he was getting it he would be damned if he would let a little fur sprouting from Ranma's body be a deterrence.

The two circled each other for a few moments, ignoring any attempts to calm either of them. Cologne made one attempt to try to stop Ryoga only to find herself dodging a strike from Ranma herself. However unlike how Ranma was fighting Ryoga the blow he'd sent her way had been meant to permanently remove her from the fight. As it was she lost several strands of hair when Ranma's luminous tipped claw completed its swipe through the spot she had been in scant seconds before.

What she saw had her rethinking what was going on. The blows she observed Ranma directing towards Ryoga were brutal to be sure, but none of them seemed intended to kill or maim the boy. That glowing claw swipe directed towards her was a different matter entirely. Observing their fight from the crater in which Mousse lay she could still see an animalistic manner to Ranma's attacks, but there was now also an obviously calculating intellect behind it as well.

Seeing the two leaping at each other exchanging strikes, the aged Amazon quickly realized she was seeing two tomcats fighting for supremacy. Something she knew Ranma would never allow another to interfere with even in a normal mental state.

Back in the fight, Ranma continued to dodge around Ryoga's attempts to hit him as he always did in their normal fights save that this time he delivered solid blow after blow on his Heituenniichuan cursed opponent. Each of which Ryoga obviously felt as he grimaced at every strike.

Ranma flipped over Ryoga, whapping him in the back of the head sending him careening towards the outer wall of the school where his head imbedded itself due to the force behind Ranma's strike.

Using the Bakusai Tenketsu Ryoga freed his trapped head. Once free he whirled around to find Ranma sitting on all fours like a cat, a slight smile on his lips at odds with the angry growl coming from him. Ranma's eyes were a swirling mix of dark blood-black and his normal blue.

'_Damn him,_ _he's playing just with me!_' Ryoga's anger resurfaced at having what he thought was finally a real battle with Ranma turn out to be nothing more than his toying with him again.

"**DAMN YOU RANMA! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE YOU TAKE ME SERIOUSLY!**", Ryoga shouted, charging at his nemesis… only to go flying back the other way from a double kick to the chest. This time instead of hitting the wall, Ryoga went over it.

In barely the time it took one to blink Ranma went over the wall. Soon the sounds of their battle faded into the distance as the fight was carried further from the school.

**ooOOoo**

Cologne considered the last moments of the battle. Of how Ranma treated the lost boy in comparison to how he'd reacted to her. '_Son-in-law clearly wasn't trying to kill Ryoga as he had the Kuno boy. Nor was he using the true power of the Neko-ken against him as he did to me to keep me out of the right. Why?_'

Staring at the wall over which the two had vanished for a few seconds the aged matriarch shrugged figuring to think on it later. Pouring some cold water on the unconscious Mousse triggering his curse, she picked him up before moving to free her great granddaughter from the shiatsu points she'd used on her when Ranma was saving the young Tendo girl. '_I have no more time to waste here. I must considered the repercussions of this event._'

Shampoo's first impulse upon being released was to go after the still prone Nabiki, an impulse cut short by her great grandmothers command to follow her.

Giving the direction Ranma had vanished in a longing look; Shampoo turned and did as commanded.

**ooOOoo**

Throughout the final exchange, since Ranma had changed, Akane remained unmoving where she lay against the wall of the school after being tossed when Ranma's aura exploded – her eyes locked on her bloodstained hands. So intent on them Akane showed no reaction to her sister's plight when the tree fell towards her, nor any reaction to Ranma's rescue and subsequent actions regarding Nabiki. She twitched slightly at Ukyo's yell of "Ran-Chan", when the enraged okonomiyaki chef had thrown the mini-spatula at to get him away from the middle Tendo, but that had been the extent of her reactions to the world around her.

The only thing going through her mind was the origin of blood on her hands, wondering how it had gotten not only there but on her clothes. Akane kept going over what she could recall of the events trying to figure it out but simply could not come up with an answer. Somewhere in the back of her mind she remembered the sword hilt protruding from Ranma's chest but since she had never touched the weapon it made no sense to her that she had somehow gotten his blood on her.

The poor girl's mind was caught in a loop of seeing her dying fiancé holding out his bloodied hands towards her asking her why… as if his blood were her fault. This too made no sense to the distraught girl.

**ooOOoo**

For a few moments after the departure of the two combatants from the schoolyard of Furinkan High everything remained silent. Sadly, this silence was broken by a voice none present wished to hear, but in retrospect the one they should've expected to do so – it was the voice of the one who had started this whole fiasco by trying to kill Ranma with his family katana, one Tatewaki Kuno. It came due to Sasuke finally managing to free his master from the tree he'd been trapped under just in time for Kuno to witness Ranma kicking Ryoga over the school wall and go chasing after him.

"See! Hath I not told you many a time of the horrors of the foul Sorcerer Saotome!", Kuno proclaimed as stood proudly with his arms held to his hips in an attempt to look as important as he felt he was in his deluded mind. "Did you not all witness the demons that he controls? The way the accursed sorcerer holds the soul of my beloved pig-tailed goddess being held captive by his foul spirit!", Kuno reached his fallen blade which he promptly picked it up and held it outwards from himself. Taking the cue without being told Sasuke set about cleaning his master's blade of Ranma's blade. Strangely enough there was no blood on the blade that he could see. Despite this Sasuke set about polishing the blade as his master would expect him to have performed this duty.

"Though Saotome hath somehow eluded me this day, no doubt through the use of vile sorcery or some other trickery, I shall pursue him as the honorable Ryoga Hibiki does even now!", Once Sasuke had finished his job Kuno sheathed the weapon and turned towards his beloved Akane. "Worry not my fierce tigress for I hath chased the beast off for the moment. But I dare not tarry to accept your adulation as I must chase down the foul demon and dispatch the beast before it may do more harm to the brave but no doubt weak Hibiki!", With that Kuno ran after the retreating forms of both Ranma and Ryoga shouting about the justice of heaven coming for the foul demon Saotome.

Sasuke followed his master over the wall.

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

**Chapter Notes**

1) Dr. Tofu: Yes, I know he left Nerima but for my purposes, he came back about a month or so ago.

2) The tie holding Ranma's hair in a pigtail: Though it became a Chinese Dragon, it was not the Dragon Whisker.

3) In case anyone missed it in the beginning, Stripe went off to save his world but the Digger's crew never followed. Britanny attempted to get in contact with him only to be rebuffed every time and given no reason as to why. From her perspective, as well as that of her family, Stripe abandoned her without giving a reason as to why. Because of this Britanny's confidence was shattered, which is the reason for her reactions in the next chapter. To those of you who say she falls for Ranma too fast, take a look at how she fell for Stripe and think about it.

Please check out my author's page as I have a poll up on whom Ranma could end up paired with.

**I encourage you to post a review of this story.** Flames for will be ignored while helpful suggestions/comments/criticisms are always welcomed.

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

**Additional Thanks**

(Appearing in alphabetical order!)

3 Headed Demon Dog — For pointing out a few canon issues I made in the story. While I may not always follow canon, it's still nice to know that some of it does.

Ahye — For helping me round out the story by adding some much needed scenes.

Borgrabbit — For pointing out my many spelling errors and for helping to round out a few of the rough edges.

Dumbledork — For pointing out a few errors I'd made in the story and for being supportive in his criticisms and reviews!

Genhoss — For giving me a lot of advice.

Rainbowtroll — A friend who helped me formulate the early ideas for my version of this story.

Veiled Malice — For advice on being a writer.

Xanzzibar — Another RL friend who helped me with one sentence and because I know putting his name here will annoy him.

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

– Revised April 1st, 2010 –

– Minor Revision January 27th, 2011 –

– Minor Revision March 21st, 2011 –


	3. Mounting Troubles

**VICISSITUDE**

**Warning, Story Key & Disclaimer** are all located in chapter one, the prologue. If you continue to read past this point, you are assumed to understand what this story may contain as far as offensive or inappropriate content.

***PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO POST A REVIEW***

(After you read the chapter of course.)

Please take a moment to check out my author page to vote on the poll located there.

**!REQUEST FROM THE AUTHOR!**

If you happen to find any incomplete thoughts, spelling errors or grammar corrections, please feel free to send me a **private message** so that I can fix them. Thank you.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Chapter Three**

– **Mounting Troubles –**

"**A father figure? Not an example I'd want to follow. Not mine."**

"**No, if I had to sum up everything a father could do wrong."**

"**I'd say Genma did just about all of them."**

"**Often more than once."**

"**I suppose part of it is my fault though."**

"**I kept surviving."**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

Nerima, Japan — Furinkan High

Kuno's departure was the stimulus that released the battle's spectators from their state of disbelief. Some turned to Nabiki's factors for information, or to claim their winnings from the betting pool, most were girls trying to place orders for pictures of the handsome Neko-Ranma.

Slowly, as everyone got over their mild cases of shock, they began to form into the typical high school cliques, where they speculated on what Ranma had just become and how this would influence things in the future.

The Cosplay Club was the most animate of these, desperately plotting a way to recruit Ranma as a member. They knew that with his new form he'd be perfect for their little group. While the males wanted him to join to attract more girls for them to coax into cute outfits, the few female members just wanted him so they could have an excuse to pet and ogle the handsome cat-man without being pounded on by his fiancées.

It took Nabiki a few moments to get her head back in the game after being helped to her feet by a few of her factors who sought to ensure she wasn't injured. Normally she would've been on the ball much faster, but she'd been forced to shift gears faster than even she could handle over the last few minutes. Once she pulled herself together, Nabiki gave quick orders for them to maintain things as they were – her desire to see to Akane overriding her need to fleece her classmates. With a final instruction for those that could to meet her under their usual tree, she headed towards her sister.

**ooOOoo**

"Akane?" The girl with light brown hair done up in a braid called out to her friend. "Akane. It's me, Yuka." Akane didn't react to her name; her gaze remaining locked on her bloodstained hands.

"Come on Akane, let's get you up", Yuka said trying to coax her friend to her feet.

Though Akane gave a start at the contact, she didn't resist the gentle pull of her friend as she was slowly guided to her feet.

A second girl, Sayuri, a girl with dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail, stood silently just a bit behind Yuka ready to give her assistance. At the young girls' feet were three schoolbags.

Nabiki arrived as Yuka finished helping Akane to her feet. She briefly looked at Sayuri before giving the girl a small reassuring smile and a small nod of thanks. With that out of the way, she turned towards her sister and Yuka.

"Would you two mind leading Akane to Dr. Tofu's for me please?" Though Nabiki phrased it as a question, the tone of her voice made it clear that she meant it as an order.

"I'll meet you there as quickly as I can, but I've got to see to a few things here, first." It was also implied that, despite she knew these two to be her sister's friends, that Nabiki would owe them a debt should they accept her request.

"Of course, Nabiki", Sayuri said. She bowed slightly towards the girl before picking the schoolbags and joining Akane on the side opposite Yuka. Her friend only nodded, as she focused her attention on walking with Akane.

Nabiki whispered a soft thank you to the two girls before she turned around to survey her little kingdom. Seeing that the rest of the battles participants had vacated the area Nabiki headed towards the tree where she was to meet her factors, finding many of them already there. All conversation ceased as they turned to her.

"Ok. Benjiro, Raieko, and Takayuki, I'm going to need the video cards from your cameras. I'm also going to need you to find out if anyone else took any pictures or recorded any of this. If they have, I want it. Offer to shave off some of their debt if that will help. If not, make it clear any debts they owe will be called in immediately. If they aren't in debt to us, offer them a fair price. Just get it; I'll cover any necessary losses. If they still refuse, text me the details and I'll deal with them myself." Nabiki's tone turned ominous as she finished her request.

A brief pause later, her voice returned to normal and Nabiki sought their current status. "Koemi, how did we do on the bets today?"

"We've made more than we lost, though a few people are trying to claim that Ranma lost to Kuno", Koemi replied.

"Since there are no unconscious bodies to haul away, it's clear there was no win or loss here; all side bets will be handled normally. Ayame, Masayuki, start contacting the usual people to have them keep an eye out for Ranma, I want to know where he ends up. Make it clear that a reward of 10,000 yen - no, make it 15,000 - will be paid to the one who gives us accurate information leading to his final location." Her factors gasped slightly at the amount their boss was willing to offer.

"I also want you to make it absolutely clear that Ranma isn't to be approached unless I give the ok. We just want his whereabouts, nothing more." '_Not that anyone would want to approach him if he is still angry_', she thought as she recalled the snarling look on his face. '_Although his new form did have a certain appeal to it_', she admitted to herself before trying unsuccessfully to shake the thought out of her head.

"Benjiro, Raieko. After you take care of the evidence, get in touch with our usual people. I want the normal nuts of Nerima watched for the next twenty-four hours, especially Kodachi and the Amazons. I want hourly text's on their locations if they should be anyplace other than the Neko Hanten, the Ucchan, or the Kuno Mansion."

The conversation went on like this for a few more minutes until Nabiki felt satisfied she covered everything. Once she was, she left the school grounds to meet up with her sister at Tofu's clinic.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Nerima, Japan — Market District

Shopping was the highlight of Kasumi Tendo's day; it was how she liked to spend her afternoons. Sadly, Kasumi was only able to do it three or four times a week. She could've done it every day with the way the Saotome's ate, but found that she'd get better prices from the merchants by buying in bulk. What she loved most about it was the time spent just wandering about, experiencing new things, meeting new people, and taking in the local gossip. Not that she was a busybody, but it wasn't her fault if she overheard them while shopping, now was it? Most of those at the market were wise to her, but rarely stopped their conversation as the eldest Tendo approached. She was known to listen but never tell. In fact, from time to time several of the merchants would bounce their problems off the young girl to get a fresh perspective, knowing that it would go no further.

To Kasumi, just about anything different was good, especially new recipes to try out at home. She remembered how things were before the Saotomes arrived, or rather, how there hadn't been much to remember. Sure, there was the occasional new recipe or foodstuff she would hear about or find at the market, but her family just wasn't into trying new things. They wanted the same thing every day. Inside, the eldest Tendo secretly yearned to experience more of life, to go beyond the roll of a mother she'd long since been forced to adopt. Thinking back on those days she recalled being able to l the day of the week by what prepared the evening's meal.

As she went about her shopping, her mind turned to how the Saotomes' – specifically Ranma's – arrival had been shocking at first. She hadn't been pleased to have her nice, orderly life disrupted. She recalled thinking they would be nothing but trouble in the end for her family.

Kasumi thought about how she'd done small things to try to drive the Saotomes away in the beginning, though nothing that could be seen as her being an impolite hostess, of course. Just minor things that would inconvenience her unwelcome guests, like occasionally not having hot water so they could change back. Or preparing plain meals that she thought even her family would disapprove of. Not once did any of her actions seem to have any effect on her family's guests.

Thinking about why she'd finally accepted them, it came to her that it was because of her father. The previously lifeless man seemed to come back from the dead in her eyes showing more life inside of a week of their arrival than he had in all the years since her mother's passing.

She knew this effect wasn't limited to her father either as Ranma had an even greater impact upon the lives of her and her sisters with all the adventures and craziness that came to their home on a regular basis. She thought how her normally stoic sister Nabiki had gained some liveliness by putting her mind towards ways that could make Ranma entertain her, as well as bring in more money for the house. She herself began to look forward to the strange events and people who would constantly drop in on them. Because of the Saotome's the Tendo household had become a home, rather than just a place where her family lived.

Her shopping almost finished, Kasumi's thoughts turned towards the centerpiece of all the chaos in Nerima, Ranma Saotome. She was proud of how he had been improving under her gentle guidance since she ceased sitting on the sidelines and began to take an active part in the world around her. Helping Ranma grow had been surprisingly easy to her, as she didn't take the path most used when dealing with him, instead, she opted for gentle guidance over enforced expectations. She soon found all it took was a proper presentation as to why a change in the way he did something was good, and if he agreed, quickly adapted to it as it were just another martial arts exercise.

Spending so much time with him, if in secret for Ranma worried how Akane would react his spending time with any female, Kasumi quickly began to see a bit of what the other girls found attractive in the brash young.

'_Now if only I could get him to see me as something other than a friend…_' She thought as she neared the edge of the marketplace. Sighing at her circumstances, she tilted herhead back to gaze up at the clouds above only to see them momentarily blotted out by the young Hibiki boy leaping from one rooftop to another across the street.

Hearing something towards her left, Kasumi turned the way Ryoga had jumped from, catching sight of who was following him. There, hunched over on the edge of the roof, was something she thought she'd never see outside of a manga: a very real, very handsome cat-man who was wearing little in the way of clothing.

Her eyes practically devoured his body as she watched the cat-man's delicious muscles tense just before he leapt, almost casually, from one side of the street to the other. Her eyes followed the figure's path as the leap took him directly over where she was standing. Being that the cat-man was wearing little more than a ragged loincloth, only one thing came to mind as she got a good look at what was concealed underneath.

"OH MY!"

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Nerima, Japan — Somewhere

Ranma and Ryoga pursued one another for quite some time, the two of them facing off occasionally. Ranma would bat Ryoga a fair distance away, only to go bounding after him, or he'd lead Ryoga around in a merry chase, dodging his strikes while giving Ryoga a good swat to keep him interested.

If one were to compare how Ranma was treating Ryoga, they might see it as a pair of cats at play. The two of them roughhousing, tearing up their surroundings as they learned how to hunt while simultaneously proving which one was the dominant male. Ranma was clearly the winner of this last part, controlling the fight from the get-go.

The smug look on Ranma's face continued to irk the lost boy, who wanted to wipe it off his rival's face if it was the last thing he did. The battle had lasted so long that it had come down to a contest of endurance, and Ryoga found his was flagging. Despite how tired he was, Ryoga pushed on. He was actually fighting Ranma with a smile at the edge of his lips instead of the normal snarl, as he was greatly enjoying this tussle and had hopes it wouldn't end anytime soon. At least not without him being the victor.

Ryoga had used many of his ki techniques only to find his fur-covered opponent either barreling right through or simply slipping around them. He was amazed at the speed and flexibility this Ranma was showing, and despite himself he'd begun to wonder if there was a way he could duplicate Ranma's change.

Somewhere along the way Kuno had actually managed to catch up with them during one of the moments Ranma actually stood toe-to-toe with Ryoga trading blows, something that was most unusual for Ranma's style of combat but suited Ryoga just fine, as he was happy to get in exchange several hits with his foe.

Kuno had leapt at Ranma's back with a shout of "**JUSTICE WILL BE MINE!**" His katana come down in a powerful swing to try to cut Ranma in twain. The blow never landed, as Ranma sidestepped the strike using a spin that allowed him to bring up a clawed foot launching the delusional kendoist out of sight.

This gave Ryoga another chance to try one of his special moves, as Ranma's face hovered just above the ground in front of him. With a shout of "Bakusai Tenketsu", Ryoga struck the concrete between them, causing it to explode and forcing Ranma to slide back a few feet.

Neko-Ranma lowered his arms from shielding his face from the explosion just in time to see Ryoga coming at him from a high leap, leg first. The blow struck Ranma right in the chest, sending him rolling back. He quickly recovered, coming up on all fours, his tail swishing violently behind him. Ranma's claws left long grooves in the concrete where he had braced himself against the blow.

Gazing at Ranma Ryoga, though weary, felt exhilarated by the fight even if he knew he was losing. For once losing a fight with Ranma never felt so good to the lost boy. There was no teasing, no belittling, no name-calling. It was a straight up fight between two men. Well, one man and one… cat-thing.

Not willing to give up just yet, or ever, Ryoga leapt up to a nearby roof to put a little distance between them for a moment, hoping for a short breather. Taking a moment to look around, he could see that the two of them were near the market district of Nerima and were slowly making their way towards the Itabashi side of the ward. Looking down, he could see Ranma had recovered from the last attack and was giving him a look that caused Ryoga to shiver for a second. After giving his pig-tailed opponent the finger, Ryoga drew back from sight to prepare an attack for when Ranma leapt up to join him.

Ranma looked up in time to witness Ryoga's gesture. With a bellowing roar that rattled the nearby windows, Ranma sprang forward in pursuit of the fleeing lost-boy, easily clearing the distance that separated them only a moment before.

Ryoga was running and Neko-Ranma loved to chase.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Nerima, Japan — Tendo Home

By the time they reached the gates to the Tendo home, Akane regained some semblance of life. She bolted into the house, tears streaming from her eyes.

After again thanking Yuka and Sayuri for taking Akane to Dr. Tofu's, Nabiki closed the gates and headed to the house while steeling herself for the expected outburst from the moronic duo once inside.

"I'm home.", she called out while swapping her shoes for slippers at the entryway. She was not disappointed, as what passed for two grown men didn't even let her make it out of the entry hall before they rushed to confront her.

"**Where's that honorless son of mine?** He should've come home with his fiancée, but instead Akane comes in crying. **What has that boy of mine done this time?**" Genma Saotome bellowed as he charged down the entryway.

Close behind him was the second of the moronic duo, Soun Tendo, patriarch of the Tendo clan. "**What did Ranma do to your sister?**", the demon-headed Soun demanded.

"Oh, the shame of having a son who makes his fiancée cry… What have I done to deserve such an uncaring child?" Genma wailed. "I demand you tell me where the boy is so I can drag him back to apologize to his fiancée!"

Nabiki glared at the two men, not taking a single step back. She, in fact, moved forward, unblinking leveling her cool unflinching gaze upon the two fools.

From the way Genma backed away, it was obvious he was the first to notice the expression on the middle Tendo's face, fearful of losing what little money he had left for sake that night. Genma plastered himself to the wall, giving the girl a clear path towards the central room of the Tendo household.

Seeing his rather large friend suddenly press himself against the wall, Soun took a better look at his daughter, his demon head popping out of existence as he, too, made way for his daughter.

"Oh, welcome home Nabiki. How was your day?" Kasumi asked as Nabiki entered the living room. She already had a tea set out and was pouring a cup in the spot that Nabiki usually sat in.

Noticing the look of worry in her elder sister's eyes Nabiki's gaze softened a bit to let Kasumi know that things were not as bad as they might seem. Nabiki gave her sister a small, thankful smile as she responded to Kasumi's inquiry. "Oh, same old, same old, Kasumi", she responded as she picked up the tray with the tea and crackers on it. "Do you mind if I take this upstairs? I've a lot to do and it'd be best if I handled it as soon as possible."

The two men had entered the room, and were alternating between staring at each other and Nabiki. Soun turned his gaze occasionally upwards towards where Akane was no doubt located, in her room.

"Of course not, Nabiki. Should I call you down when dinner is done?"

"That would be great, sis.", Nabiki responded before making her way out of the room and towards the stairs. She stopped at the sound of her father addressing her.

"Um… a… daughter… Why… Why did your sister come home crying? Where's Ranma? Did he have something to do with Akane's tears?"

Turning only her head, she let her gaze sweep across the two men. She considered if she should even bother to answer the question. Deciding something would need to be said to these two fools or they might make things worse, she spoke.

"In short, Ranma went… catty at school and chased Ryoga off campus. Akane was directly involved with Ranma's… current condition."

"You mean the boy went into the Neko-Ken?" Genma asked.

Nabiki's enigmatic smile made the men blink

"Something like that. You'll have to wait until dinner if you want to know more."

With that, Nabiki left the two men to stew in their own thoughts as she left for her room. Once there, she tossed the schoolbags she'd been holding onto her bed while making a beeline over to her desk so that she could get to work. After answering several text messages from her factors, mostly related to the fight at school and how the bets were to be handled, she started up her computers as she munched on a few crackers. Once both the desktop and laptop were up, she began transferring the videos she'd gotten from her factors. After a time, she began to review the films two at a time, looking to find the best still images she could turn into photos for sale.

Overall Nabiki was impressed with the amount of coverage she found as she reviewed the films. Nearly every portion of the fight had been recorded, including Kuno's initial attack and the arrival of the Amazons; right down to Ryoga and Ranma's departure from the school grounds.

Staring at a still image of Ranma's new form on her main computer Nabiki spoke aloud, "If I hadn't been there, I wouldn't believe this happened. This is odd even for you, Saotome."

Seeing the part where Ranma lay on top of her body, an excellent angle that even caught Nabiki's expressions when Ranma licked her neck, Nabiki shivered recalling the pleasant sensations the act elicited.

With a shake of her head, she dismissed the feelings the image evoked, pulling up several images of the new Ranma to turn into printable pictures. Looking at one of them Nabiki though how things would have been different if Ranma had shown he had a brain back than as well as brawn only to snort as she realized she still would have been spooked enough by his curse to still pass him off to her sister. However she knew if she had known he had the intellect he'd started to show recently during the episode where she had been his fiancée things would have turned out very different between them as she would not have given him back to her sister so cheaply. She even entertained the idea that she would not have given him back at all.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a picture of Ranma-chan she hadn't yet sold to Kuno. Immediately devilish grin graced her lips, '_I wonder what your female side will look like now Saotome._'

Her eyes practically glittered as she imagined the yen she could rake in for images of Neko-Ranma-chan coupled with what she could get for his new male form. '_May you never cease being a great source of profit and amusement to me Saotome._'

Nabiki smiled wistfully as she traced a finger over the image of the two of them in close proximity still showing on the desktop monitor, recalling the feel of Ranma's fur between her fingers.

Until today, she had never really seen the allure of furries, but having encountered one up close and personal she could see the allure now.

Sighing softly she released the loop on the video letting the rest play out while continuing to pull images of Neko-Ranma out of the one on the main computer. She lamented the fact that what remained of his clothing had blocked out all of the good bits knowing such an image would have more than tripled the value of the picture.

As she watched the video she thought of what she was going to have to do, and do soon. Seeing Ranma almost die had evoked several feelings she had tried to suppress but now openly examined.

Anger, longing, frustration, and disgust all warred within the middle Tendo as she thought about the relationship between Ranma and her sister. If anyone had walked in on Nabiki, they might have noticed the unnatural glimmering light shinning from within Nabiki's eyes.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Nerima, Japan — Ucchan's Restaurant

So far, Ukyo Kuonji's day hadn't been a very good one. It started with the realization that she was almost out of some of the ingredients used in her okonomiyaki sauce, ingredients that would take quite a bit of time to gather. And that was time she didn't have, as she had classes to attend. If Konatsu hadn't offered to get what was needed she wouldn't have been able to open the shop tonight. Add to this that she'd failed capture get her wayward fiancé's attention today while in class and then toss in the whole thing that happened during lunch… No, Ranma's cute fiancée wasn't having a good day at all.

Torn between pounding on Nabiki, or following Ranma; she chose the latter. Though she went over the wall just behind Kuno, and she could hear the sound of the fight in the distance, she just never seemed to be able to catch them.

The intermittent signs of their battle were little help either for there was no clear trail of destruction to follow. Large areas would be untouched, while another section several blocks away indicated that the fight's intensity hadn't waned.

In the end, Ukyo gave up trying to follow them. She needed to head to her restaurant in order to prepare it for opening once Konatsu returned. This was, after all, the reason the school let her leave early and it didn't seem like she was going to be able to catch the battling martial artists despite her attempts to do so.

Once ensconced within her restaurant Ukyo tried to bury herself in her work only to find it difficult to concentrate. Her thoughts kept turning towards the events at the school, to when Ranma turned on her, growling in anger. '_I can't believe Ran-chan got mad at me for trying to keep that viper away from him! And then to go and growl at me when I called him Ran-chan…_'

Thinking about it, Ukyo realized it was the same reaction she saw him give Cologne when she called him her son-in-law. She quickly discarded it as mere coincidence as it was impossible her Ran-chan could equate her use of the nickname she'd used for him since they were kids with the hated title of son-in-law used by the Amazons.

Pausing in her preparations Ukyo considered Ranma's new appearance. While she found it odd, she'd welcome what Ranma had become more than him turning into a girl – though the idea of Ranma being a waitress as well as a waiter had its merits Ukyo really didn't look at women that way.

Dismissing it as something to worry about later Ukyo threw herself back into her work and soon found that the only thing left to do was await Konatsu's return. Deciding to change out of her dirty clothes while she waited, she ascended the stairs towards her room. As she did, her thoughts inexorably turned to Ranma.

She wondered why Ranma seemed to care so much for Akane, what Akane had that she did not. Akane wasn't a better martial artist, she wasn't a better cook, she became extremely angry at the littlest things, didn't trust him, and constantly hit him. The more she thought about it the more confused she became as to why Ranma didn't just walk away from the Tendo's and come be with her.

Slipping out of her school uniform Ukyo took a moment to gaze at her panty-clad form in the full-length mirror mounted on the back of the door. '_Akane sure as hell doesn't have a better figure than me, that's for sure_.'

Turning to her side, she struck a pose – hands behind her head holding up some of her long, brown hair, letting the rest fall sexily across her shoulders, chest pushed out, and her legs slightly bent. '_Only Shampoo and Nabiki come close to having my figure._'

Thinking of the middle Tendo Ukyo exchanged her sex pout for an unattractive frown. She could understand why Ranma would save her, it was just his way, but to do what he had done afterwards… To be so close that pit viper her main rival called a sister… to lick her neck like that was wholly unacceptable and she was going to make sure both of them knew it. If Ranma was going to get that close to anyone, it should be her and only her, period.

The mood ruined, Ukyo turned away from the mirror while removing the bra she'd worn today, one she'd worn in hope of getting some extra attention from her fiancé. Reaching for the chest-wrappings that lay on the bed, she paused at hearing a loud yell from outside. Before she could do more then pick up her wrappings, the wall to the outside practically exploded inward, throwing debris. The object that had caused the destruction slammed into her knocking her into the far wall and stunning her.

Her attention was brought back into focus when she heard a loud roar, not unlike what a lion or a tiger might make. Blinking her eyes a few times to clear her head, she noticed something at the corner of her vision.

She stared at the katana sticking out of the wall less than an inch from her head for a few moments until she heard the sound of a moan that was clearly not her own. It was then she became aware of something heavy lying on top of her, something that had its hands firmly grasping her exposed bosom. One of which was being squeezed in a not-so-pleasant way.

Slowly swiveling her head downwards, her eyes widened as she found herself gazing into the brown eyes of one Tatewaki Kuno – whom had his head planted between her panty-clad hips.

While Ukyo's mind tried to process what was happening, Kuno spoke. "While not as pleasing to embrace as those of my beloved Pig-Tailed Girl..." he squeezed her left breast with all the finesse of a merchant testing a grapefruit, "…nor as firm as those of the Fiery Tigress that is Akane", he gave the other one a good squeeze, "they are not anything one should be ashamed of." "However fair maiden, you do the world little justice by keeping them bound so tightly as to prevent all from seeing your bountiful beauty."

"It escapes me as to why one would hide such gifts from sight." Kuno's face took on a look of consideration as he continued to fondle Ukyo's exposed chest. "It couldn't be because you find thyself lacking in comparison to my loves… something all women must accept."

Though Kuno released one of her breasts, the fingers of that hand busily scratching his temple, the other continued its squeezing. "No, there must be a reason, but what could it be?"

Going from his laying position to a standing one in a blink of an eye, his katana in his hand in his hand held aloft, "I see clearly now! Tis obviously another spell! Clearly the Demon Saotome hath enslaved you so as to keep your ampleness for himself! How else could he force such a flower to hide such soft treasures from my gloriousness 'til this day?"

"Fear not, my suitably endowed spatula girl; though you may not possess the ampleness of my other beloveds I will welcome you to my arms with equal fervor upon the day I slay the demon, thereby freeing you from the vile spell so you may shower me with the affection no doubt hidden within your heart!"

Returning the hole created by his entrance, Kuno turned his back on the stunned girl. "Dost thou hear me, demon most foul?" he shouted. "You have not lost me yet coward!"

He took a pose at the edge of the hole that, to him, made him look manlier, but to those watching him it was obvious that he was as loony as the words coming from his mouth. "I shall chase you across all the lands of the Emperor and beyond if I must to win my love's freedoms! There shalt be no place you may hide from the wrath of heaven for it tis my duty to chase you even unto the ends of the Earth if I must! No place shall be safe for you to hide so long I breathe!"

Kuno might have been better prepared for what was coming if he'd been looking at Ukyo as she stood, her body outlined with a shimmer that was more commonly seen on her rival Akane.

The eldest son of the Kuno line had only taken his first step through the hole to begin his heavenly quest when he stopped at the sound of a clearly feminine growl behind him. He froze while turning, making the perfect target for the now-enraged okonomiyaki chef.

Both of Ukyo's hands clenched her giant battle spatula as she screamed in fury. She took one swipe at the frozen Kuno with a blow that contained all of her womanly fury; fury born from the fact that Kuno had not only touched her breasts, but he'd compared her to Akane… and found her lacking? Oh no, this wasn't acceptable.

People on the street heard her scream "**YOU JACKASS!**" and bore witness to Kuno's sudden ejection from the hole in the second story of Ucchan's. If Akane had seen the effect of this blow she might have been jealous, as it was obvious that Kuno was going to fly much farther than the temperamental Tendo had ever hit him.

Quickly getting dressed, Ukyo leapt out the hole deciding inflicting further pain to the scion of House Kuno took precedence to opening her shop. She hefted her battle spatula for a moment as she landed on the roof of a nearby building. Looking around, she could see signs that a typical Nerima battle having occurred just a few houses over. Seeing a sudden dust plume form a few more streets further away, Ukyo made the connection between the destruction she could see taking place with Kuno's rant about defeating her fiancé. Shelving her need to further punish her groper, Ukyo once again began to try to catch up with her errant fiancé mentally adding Kuno's unexpected entry through her wall as yet another thing she had to punish her fiancé for.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Nerima, Japan — Tendo Dojo

Akane couldn't recall most of the trip home. She could remember being helped up by Yuka after seeing Ranma change. Being led to Dr. Tofu's, where she listened to Yuka and Sayuri re-tell what happened at the school from their point of view at Tofu's request – mostly so he could find out why his patient was splattered with blood. And, finally, she could recall running through the gates of the house, tears streaming from her face, ignoring the calls of her family as she locked herself in her room.

She heard her father and Mr. Saotome demanding to know what had happened from Nabiki. Not long after that, Kasumi came knocking softly at her door seeking to offer her some comfort but Akane buried in the pillow, crying.

After a time her crying slowed as she lay there watching clouds float by through the window, her pillow held tightly against her chest as one might do when seeking comfort from a stuffed animal.

'_Why I can't control my anger where Ranma's concerned?_' Akane asked herself as her emotions rode the rollercoaster from anguish to anger. '_Why was I so angry with him in the first place?_'

The answer to her question immediately came to her as she squeezed the pillow almost to the point of bursting. '_Shampoo! This is all her fault! If she hadn't snuck into the house this morning I wouldn't have been angry with Ranma today!_'

The rollercoaster of her emotions took a dive as she recalled Nabiki's words to her during their walk to school, how Nabiki claimed she seemed to want to find the worst in Ranma's actions, and how she reacted with anger to anything about the pig-tailed martial artist.

Her anger demanded she refute the memories popping up showing her times when Shampoo would glomp Ranma. How she'd always assume he'd started the contact even when it was obvious he hadn't. Thinking back to Ranma's actions in the furo this morning without an anger-filled haze she saw Ranma had, in fact, been trying to escape the purple-tressed glomping machine.

Akane bitterly admitted that maybe Ranma had not been at fault this morning. Nabiki's comment about how Ranma knew how she felt bubbled to the surface making think about the way they talked to other since the wedding; how nearly every argument since then ended with her saying she hated him though she didn't. She just hated the way he made her feel.

These memories gave Akane pause causing her to blink a few times as she recalled the glimmer of hurt that showed in his eyes each time she'd deny her feelings for him, how Ranma'd flinch ever-so-slightly before looking away.

Other memories began clawing their way up to be viewed as she considered Ranma may have indeed loved her for some time, showing it only in his actions instead of through words:

- The way Ranma smiled at her before the others arrived at her wedding.

- The times he would come to her rescue.

- How he would check on her or watch over her anytime he thought she was sad.

- The look of disbelief at her words of accusation that he deliberately sabotaged the wedding.

- All the times she told him the engagement was over, yet he stayed by her side.

- His screams of her being his fiancée when others tried to separate them.

- The look of absolute heartbreak on Ranma's face as he held out his bloodied hands towards her after she'd helped drive Kuno's blade through his chest.

Akane released a long painful sob at this last memory, her chest hurting so badly she felt as though it was she who had been pierced. '_Why didn't I see the danger Ranma was in? Why did I just strike out instead of trying to find out why he'd practically landed on me?_'

The answer slammed into her like a punch in the gut. Her anger over him destroying a stupid bento was the reason she had attacked her fiancé while he was fighting for his life. She thought about how she was angry with him for this morning, angry because of Ukyo wanted to spend time with her fiancé, angry because she believed he was picking on Ryoga. Angry for the way he paid attention in class. Anger because he didn't look at her as she wanted him to with love and adoration. It suddenly dawned on her that nowhere in her anger or thoughts did she find concerns for Ranma, how he felt, what was going through his head.

She choked back a sob as she spoke to the ceiling, "Why… why didn't I notice until now?" "Why do I always hit him instead of try to talk?"

More tears of anguish streamed down her cheeks as all of the moments where Ranma offered up his pride to make things work between them came clear. Each time, her response was to try to figure out what he had to gain from being nice to her, how she'd been unwilling to give him even the slightest bit of trust.

"Oh Ranma, why couldn't we just tell each other how we feel about each other without all this stupid fighting?"

"Pride."

Akane jerked her head in surprise towards the source of the voice, finding Nabiki standing inside her room, her back to the closed door.

Akane's eyes narrowed at the intrusion to her privacy. "What are you doing in my room, Nabiki? And wasn't my door locked?"

"Since when has that stopped me?" Nabiki replied, a smirk on her face and a teasing lilt to her voice. Both of which vanished as Nabiki spoke again. "We need to talk."

Akane turned away, burying her head in her pillow. "There's nothing to talk about so leave," came a muffled response.

"Obviously you disagree, so I'll tell you what, sis, I'll start us off. Ok?" Nabiki said, making it clear she wasn't going anywhere.

"I hope you know how badly you screwed up this time", Nabiki stated in an even voice as she moved to sit backwards on the chair near the desk. "I have no clue what you were thinking when you hit Ranma, and being honest, I really don't care. What I do care about is the results of your actions. I care about how you could've killed him today."

Akane stiffened at her sister's words as she turned her face away from the pillow to stare at Nabiki, her face going through several emotions as her sister continued.

"That's right, Akane, killed; as in dead, no longer among the living, kicking up daisies, six feet under, gone to see the kami, fell a victim to an untimely demise." "Didn't you see the fight Ranma was in? For all the claims you make about being a martial artist you sure never seem aware of your surroundings if you missed something like… oh.. **A REAL SWORD BEING USED!**"

"Hey! I am a martial artist!" Akane cried predictably.

"Ok Miss I'm a martial artist, why the hell did you choose to slam your fiancé in the back with a mallet while he was preventing someone from driving a sword through his chest?"

"Let me hazard a guess. Maybe it was because you didn't bother to look? Because you didn't bother to assess the situation so you could bring to bear only what force was necessary or more specifically against who was really at fault. Instead, you charge in, your mind already set that its Ranma's fault and set about doing the only thing you know to do where he is concerned. Bash him about the head until he either shuts up or you send him flying away, so, that's exactly what you did."

"What were you thinking? Wait, I know, you thought Ranma was in one of his typical fights, probably picking on Ryoga and you felt it was your duty to stop it." Seeing her sister flinch Nabiki knew she'd hit the mark.

"At least one part of your thoughts were right, he was fighting." Nabiki's tone reached an almost arctic level. "But it was far from typical nor was it your right to interfere."

Akane sat wondering where all this was coming from. Why her normally cool and collective sister was angry, and why she was the recipient of it.

"Tell me Akane, aren't you always yelling at Ranma for barging into your battles? For not letting you fight when he has no right to get involved?" Nabiki paused, "Yet apparently you seem to think that rule doesn't apply to you as you do so every time he gets into the smallest of skirmishes. You leap in, claiming your right to join in as a martial artist."

"Why is it little sister you demand what you consider yours yet refuse to give others the same courtesy? As I see it Akane, if **you** had just stayed out a battle that had nothing to do with you I have few doubts Ranma would've been able to keep in control." "If **you** had reined in your temper and behaved as the true martial artist you claim to be, you wouldn't have **malleted** him **in the back** driving Kuno's blade through his chest!"

Akane's face turned red in anger at her sister's accusations but still she remained silent for the moment, as several things her sister said had struck a nerve.

"I have to wonder Akane, did you expect Ranma to simply stop fighting so you could hand him that damn bento so he could have a pleasant lunch with him? Are you that dense?"

Nabiki leaned on the back of the chair with her hands cupping her face while meeting her sister's glare.

"You know what, I could care less what your reasons were, what I do care about is because of your stupidity Ranma almost died. I showed the video of the fight to Dr. Tofu and he had no explanation as to why Ranma is still walking around besides that strange transformation he went through. Based on what he could see of the video, Tofu said the blade had to have pierced Ranma's heart Akane. His heart!"

"Kami Akane, for all the world it looked like you tried to kill your fiancée!"

Akane's expression changed from anger to worry as she stuttered a response. "You don't think I…"

"**It doesn't matter what I think Akane**!", Nabiki heatedly cut her sister off. "It's what people saw, and what they saw was Ranma holding Kuno's blade from piercing his chest until you saw fit to pound him in the back screaming about wanting him to die. Well, congratulations, sister, you almost got your wish!"

"Who knows, maybe if you try a bit harder next time you'll succeed."

Akane blanched in disbelief that her sister could think she really wanted to hurt Ranma.

"Tell me Akane, with you shouting 'Why don't you just die.' how many people are going to believe it was just another one of your typical terms of endearment considering the results of your little 'love tap'?"

Nabiki rounded on her sister, her anger shining in her eyes. "Hell if I didn't know you better I'd say it looked like you deliberately helped one of Ranma's rivals try to kill him! How could anyone think otherwise with you smiling at him after he collapsed? Why in the world would you do that?"

Akane met her sister's temper with her own "I did no…"

"**Shut up Akane**! You had your chance to talk, but you refused remember? Now you're going to listen without interrupting me again or I swear you'll be married to Kuno before the week is out!" Nabiki's hands tightly gripped the back of the chair she was leaning on, her nails digging into the seat's padding.

"It doesn't matter what you say Akane. People believe what the see over what anyone else tells them and what everyone witnessed today, no matter how you try to spin it, was **you** helping one of his rivals try to kill him."

As Nabiki glared at her sister she cursed herself for losing her temper but she just couldn't seem to hold it in. The more Akane tried to defend herself the more Nabiki wanted to slap her sister around to make her understand she needed to think before she acted – something she had done damn too little of in her opinion. Trying to reign in her temper Nabiki was glad Akane remained silent for a time, her head bowed staring at her hands.

By the time Akane spoke Nabiki had managed to calm herself considerably.

"He said he loved me…"

Nabiki raised an eyebrow thinking she needed to go over her videos again paying closer attention to the sound, as she knew if she had heard Ranma utter such a thing she would have remembered.

Akane's head whipped up, tears streaming down her face "Oh, Kami, the look on Ranma's face after I hit him…" **–**sniff**–** "I just wanted to show him how much I loved him with a lunch he would enjoy… and he destroyed it… I got angry and…" **–**sniff**–** "I didn't mean…" "I love him Nabiki…"

"That's the problem, Akane. You never mean to do it, yet you always do. Why? Cause of your damn pride and anger. Where have either of them gotten you? I'll tell you free of charge, nowhere."

"Do you have a wonderful, loving relationship with your fiancée?" "No."

"Do you have the patience to actually listen to someone when they try to teach you how to cook something that won't eat through the table?" "Again, no."

"Hell Akane have you advanced your martial arts beyond where you were a year ago when Ranma arrived?" "If you ask me, No. All you do is pound silly bricks and cry cheat if someone beats you."

Nabiki's voice reeked sarcasm as she continued. "Though I do have to hand it to you little sister, you've got timing. Too bad you only became willing to admit your feelings for Ranma **after** you tried to kill him."

Nabiki barely suppressed a chortle. "It's funny, I always thought if you ever tried to kill him it would be with your cooking."

Akane jumped to her feet, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. "Where do you get off saying these things to me, Nabiki? We both know what happened at the school was an accident! How was I to know the idiot was fighting someone with a real sword?"

"Oh, I don't know… maybe if you had stopped to find out what was going on instead of charging in like a bull **you would have**!" Nabiki shot back, not backing down in the slightest.

Changing her tune Nabiki's voice lost anger, though retained its edge. "When did he supposedly tell you he loved you?"

"He did tell me!" Akane's voice cracked with emotion, sobs shaking her body. "No one can take that away from me!"

"When Akane."

"He.. he asked me why… why would he do that?" Akane half-whispered to herself. Suddenly her eyes shot up, her head snapped up to meet Nabiki's eyes. "Oh god Nabiki he sounded like he thought I'd done it on purpose! Oh please tell me he doesn't think I did…"

Unmoved Nabiki again asked her question again, "When Akane, when did he say it."

"Please… please tell me…"

"**When Akane!**" Nabiki practically shouted.

"When he stretched out his hands towards me ok! That's when he told me he loved me and in that moment everything else seemed so unimportant… That's why I was smiling," Akane spoke heatedly. "Not because I wanted to hurt my fiancé!"

Again, Akane's anger faded, replaced by sobs of pain. "When I saw the blood on my hands… on his shirt… I froze. I… I saw… oh, Kami… the look in his eyes…." "It was like he thought I'd driven the blade into him not Kuno.", she thought as it dawned on her it might be exactly what her missing fiancé believed.

Akane slid off the bed, all emotion draining from her, her skin ashen, "Oh god, he thinks I wanted him dead…"

Nabiki wanted to go to her sister, to try to comfort her, to pound her head into the floor.

Deciding to throw her sister a bone Nabiki spoke, "At least we know he survived." a very old bone that no dog would really want.

Neither sister moved for some time, Akane on her knees trying to come to grip with the idea Ranma might actually believe she wanted him dead and Nabiki with her own turmoil of emotions.

"So… Ranma… Ranma is alright?" **–**sob**–** "Is he…" **–**sniff**–** "…home?" Akane whispered softly, unsure of her own voice at this point.

"Would it matter?" Nabiki responded, her voice holding no sympathy. "Or did you need some stress relief? Maybe I can go get one of father's naginata and you can have a second go at him."

Akane looked even more stricken than she did a moment ago.

"You know what they say, when at first you don't succeed…"

"I wouldn't…"

"Why not? It's what you always do. You get angry; Ranma takes the brunt of it. Hell, Ranma's been your personal punching bag since he got here. I'm surprised something like this hasn't happened sooner."

Akane reacted as if she'd been punched in the gut. "Please… no more…"

"I wonder if Ranma ever thought that? Ever thought no more… please stop. He'd never say it of course but I have to wonder."

"Why… why are you saying these things to me Nabiki?" Akane whispered in anguish.

"I told you this morning, Ranma is my friend." Nabiki sighed. To be honest with herself she really didn't know where all this was coming from, as she hadn't planned to say half of what she'd said so far to her sister. It was just that she couldn't hold it in, her anger towards what Akane had done.

"Look Akane, you're my sister and I love you. But right now I don't even want to look at you. Despite what you may think, I didn't come in here to vent my anger on you, though you definitely deserved some of it… I didn't mean for it to come out the way it has but there's no taking it back." "What I did come in here to tell you is I'm done."

"Done?"

"Yes, done watching out for you, done hiding you from the world and covering up for your shortcomings. Most of all I'm done watching you abuse him."

"I don't…"

Nabiki growled loudly, and to Akane it sounded a bit off but she couldn't be sure. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare say you don't know what I am talking about or call what you did to him anything other than abuse Akane!"

Akane couldn't meet her sister's glare. She could hear Nabiki's breathing as her sister tried to contain her anger – something Akane had not seen since they were kids.

When Nabiki spoke her voice sounded strained, tired, "Akane… I love you. I know it may not seem like it at the moment, but I really do. However, I just can't stand back and watch this anymore. If things had been reversed, and he was the one abusing you, I would've stopped it long ago. Instead because he wasn't family..."

Nabiki trailed off knowing anything she would say would provide no excuse as to why she hadn't stepped in sooner.

After what seemed like an eternity to both sisters Nabiki stood, moving towards the door. Her voice was soft, almost caring when she spoke next, "You know the worst part of all of this Akane? The worst is he would've gone through with the wedding. He would've married you and he still would've been just your punching bag."

She raised a hand to forestall her sister from making a comment in response. "No, I'm not apologizing again for what I did. At the time I believed the two of you needed to grow up a bit more before you could make it work. Now, I'm glad I did it because it would've trapped the both of you in an abusive relationship that was doomed to disaster…"

Nabiki stopped with her hand on the door handle, her back to her sister. "Akane, you know once what happened today gets back to auntie, and it will, you and Ranma will be through."

She felt both guild and satisfaction at hearing the gasp behind her. "I want you to know that whatever happens, I will always love you, sis. However, I'm not about to let Ranma walk out of my life not even for that love."

"What… what are you saying Nabiki?" Akane croaked out, her voice catching due to her sobbing.

Nabiki slowly opened the door, "What I am saying Akane, is if… No, when auntie tries to cancel the Saotome – Tendo engagement I'm going to offer to take it over."

"And this time I won't be selling him back or selling him for dates." Nabiki stepped through the doorway into the hall.

"I will make sure Kasumi calls you down for dinner. Be there if you want to try to defend your actions today, cause I won't be."

Nabiki closed Akane's door behind her leaving Akane once again alone with her thoughts.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Nerima, Japan — Late Afternoon/Early Evening

At first, the trail looked like that of a typical Nerima battle, containing the expected collateral damage of said fights. A collapsed wall here, a crumpled lamppost lying against a wall, craters littering the pavement everywhere; just your average day in Nerima. Out place were the large claw marks marring the ground, deep gouges in walls, and one unlucky car that had been sliced cleanly in half.

Add to this the people who stood gaping in what she assumed was in the direction the fighters had gone. This in itself showed that things were off, as the typical Nerimite didn't even blink at the fights since they occurred so often they were considered a normal part of the day. Not seeing one was a surprise that often left residents nervous of what the next day would bring. It had been this way long before Ranma came to Nerima, they just increased in regularity once the pig-tailed teen had arrived.

Here and there, small groups of women who had seen the battle were chattering about having actually seen a manga cat-man in a bit more glory than Ukyo liked. Yet another thing she would have to correct her fiancé on for she disliked that Ranma was giving these women a free show of his goods. Especially since she hadn't had the privilege.

She continued to follow the trail as swiftly as possible through the business district towards the industrial area of Nerima with ease, as the damage to the surroundings was far less sporadic than before.

Ukyo's chase came to an abrupt end as she rounded a corner into an alley to find Ryoga's unconscious and badly bruised body slumped up against the wall. The ground in front of his unconscious form looked like it had been subjected to repeated use of the Bakusai Tenketsu, probably to keep Ranma from reaching him in the final moments of the battle. It obviously had failed.

'_Ranma did this to Ryoga?_' Ukyo wondered. Ryoga was the toughest person she knew next to Ranma, and had even seen him get hit by a falling piano once. It did nothing more than knock him over and give him a headache, which he of course he started blaming Ranma for.

Seeing no sign of her wayward fiancé Ukyo considered the beaten and bloody lost-boy. '_Ran-chan really let him have it this time._' **–**Sigh**–** '_I suppose I'll have to help the moron._'

Ukyo was already putting thought to motion slipping an arm around Ryoga's waist starting to shuffle off towards where she knew she could get the lug some aid. '_Damn good thing Dr. Tofu came back into town or I'd have to lug this idiot all the way to the hospital. I sure hope the doc can wake the jerk up so I can get some answers out of him about the battle with Ran-chan._'

Carrying the unconscious lost boy away, Ukyo missed the luminescent midnight blue eyes tracking her departure from a nearby rooftop. After a moment they, too, vanished as Ranma leapt silently to a nearby building.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Nerima, Japan — Nerima/Nakano Border

When Ranma'd left Ryoga unconscious on the ground in an alley it was because the lost boy had finally given up the ghost in their little game of who can pound the other better. It'd been a great tussle and a part of him was sorry it ended. It had been a fight with one who Ranma's mind considered a member of his pack, a rival for his position as Alpha. Of course since he'd won all was right in the world.

The few wounds Ranma suffered during their battle had long since vanished, his form showing no sign of even having been scratched. Now the newly formed were-cat was just bounding over the rooftops of Nerima passing parks, schools, houses and businesses; easily leaping two or three buildings at once without as much as a single break in stride. His movements were so fluid, silent and quick that when he landed amongst a flock of birds he hardly disturbed them before leaping off again. The people below had no clue of his passage, Ranma's black form blending in with the darkening evening sky.

Ranma was caught somewhere between his normal mindset and that of the Neko-Ken, all of his actions were heavily tainted by what a cat might think. His excursion over the rooftops of Nerima served two purposes.

- One, he was on the lookout for any who might challenge his right as the alpha male of the area.

- Two, the simple enjoyment of taking a jaunt through his territory.

To him everything around was his. This was his hunting grounds, woe unto any interloper that sought to try to oust him from his position.

Stopping for a moment on a roof along the edges of the business district, a little used section that overlooked the canal that ran along the Nerima/Itabashi border, Ranma stretched to his full height to relish the feel of the setting sun on his body. The gentle breeze that blew from the east caused his fur to shift slightly making it look as if the red stripes in his coat were indeed candle flames in the wind. It was a perfect moment, and like all perfect moments in Ranma's life to date, it was suddenly broken when something slammed into him from the side causing him to stumble a bit to the side.

Dropping to all fours shifting to face what had collided with him Ranma found himself facing a tall spotted woman in a skintight strapless gold rose jumpsuit rolling up on all fours from where she'd been sent sprawling on the roof not far from where he stood. The expression on the rapidly recovering girls face was one of shocked disbelief. Growling he watched her carefully, his body tensing in anticipation of a fight with this interloper into his territory. As they faced each other both of them ceased their movements, their noses twitching in response to catching each other's scent. Slowly Britanny approached Ranma and they began to circle one another, each maintaining a cautious distance as they assessed each other.

For Ranma the pungent scent of a female in heat coupled with the sharp, minty tang of the catnip that still clung to her began to awaken a surge of primal desire at the back of his mind. Had Ranma been more in control he would've stamped down the rising tide of lust with a viciousness usually reserved for dealing with Shampoo when she was being too amorous, or when he felt like seriously doing damage to one of his rivals. Though the result would've been the same either way, the call to mate would've overpowered even Ranma's normal aversion to such actions. He could nothing but obey the frenzied rush of his instincts his cat-like-mind was commanding of him. This female interloper, ripe and ready, would be his mate.

From where she lay on the ground, Britanny could see the male she'd collided with was tall, taller than her by at least a foot if not more. Her eyes wandered over the male were-cat's form appreciating that he had just the right combination of muscular definition and lithe build that she'd normally find extremely attractive – her mind addled by the cat-nip Britanny saw him as more, as raw sensuality given flesh.

From his shiny black coat that shimmered like liquid obsidian, to the exotic cast his oriental features granted his feline face it was clear to her that this was a unique specimen of male were-cat. She licked her lips in appreciation of the males form as she rolled overly casually moving to all fours. Her eyes danced over the were-cats form taking it all in and committing it to memory.

This male's heady scent seemed to captivate her as much as did his wonderfully sexy form. Both served to entice the were-cheetah to get closer to him, urging her to accept this prime source of mating material. It was little wonder that her supple form quaked with barely suppressed lust.

Their circling grew tighter as they drank each other in. Soon the two were no longer circling but rubbing and nuzzling roughly against each other trying to cover themselves in their opposites scent. This was more than Britanny could bear which showed as the female were-cheetah quickly, almost desperately, tore the clothing from her supple body. Turning away from the male Britanny slowly raised her shapely posterior and presented him with her body in all its feminine glory while yowling her desire like an alley cat in heat.

Ranma circled her a bit longer, gently licking and teasing the willing female before working his way behind her. Britanny didn't struggle as her new mate mounted her.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Nerima, Japan — Neko Hanten

Cologne tossed Mousse into a cage as she entered the Neko Hanten with the ease of obvious practice, its door swung shut sealing the Jusenkyo cursed Amazon away. Cologne wasted no further time on the male as she pogoed towards the back of the Neko Hanten, not far behind her Shampoo followed.

Knowing her great granddaughter wished to go hunt for her missing airen from constant glances towards the doorway they had just come through; Cologne sought to nip that idea in the bud. "Great granddaughter I know you wish to go after your airen but now isn't the time. His current mindset makes him very dangerous to be around until he has had time to calm."

Shampoo looked hurt, but then another glint of light came to her eyes as she squeezed her hand around the hilt of the nine-ring broadsword that had appeared in her hand.

"Nor will you go after the young Tendo girl. Such actions might strain our relationship with son-in-law further than they already are."

Shampoo pouted, "But great grandmother…"

Cologne bopped Shampoo on the head with her cane without getting off it. "**Shampoo**!"

The young girl in question was rubbing her head mumbling a few unpleasant words, but she was also clearly listening.

"Now isn't the time for you to go hunt son-in-law down to show him your affections nor is it time for you to go off to hunt someone who might or might not be a potential obstacle to him." "What you shall do is remain here to clean up what preparations we completed before we left as we shall not be opening."

"But sneaky-girl…" Cologne's glare silenced her protest.

"As for me, I must go into the vault to consult a few of our ancient texts in hopes of gaining some enlightenment as to son-in-laws new form."

For a moment Cologne feared she'd lost her great granddaughter to her many fantasies about her airen as she gained that glass-eyed look again. Giving her another bop on the head brought Shampoo back to reality.

"^Is that understood Xian Pu?^" Cologne said in the native Chinese of their tribe.

Rubbing her head Shampoo swore she would someday figure out how her great grandmother hit her with her cane but never seemed to actually get down off the thing. When Cologne addressed her in their native tongue Shampoo knew her great grandmother was making this an order from an Elder rather than the normal familial way she addressed her.

"^Yes Elder I will do as you command^" she responded in kind.

With a nod towards Shampoo Cologne headed into the basement in hopes of finding an answer to this mystery within the hidden vault beneath the Neko Hanten.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Nerima, Japan — Neko Hanten (An Hour Later)

Nabiki wasn't surprised the Neko Hanten was closed as she knocked on the door of the eating establishment but she was determined to speak with Cologne if she was in. She had left the house shortly after her talk with Akane in search of more information, information she calculated were worth the risk of coming here to get even in light of Shampoo's probable reaction to what had happened earlier between her and Ranma.

Nabiki didn't have long to wait before she heard Shampoo's voice from the other side of the door "We closed. Come back tomorrow."

"It's Nabiki Shampoo. I wish to talk with Elder Cologne about Ranma."

The door couldn't open fast enough for the bubbly Amazon. "Nabiki have information about airen?"

"I might but its information I'll only share with Cologne directly Shampoo."

Shampoo couldn't keep her frustration out of her voice as she answered the Tendo girl. "Great grandmother to busy for outsider girl. Nabiki tell Shampoo and Shampoo tell great grandmother." The young Amazon's voice made it clear she wanted the information despite Nabiki's comment about only wishing to give it to Cologne.

"I'm afraid I must insist Shampoo. I am willing to wait for her to be done." Nabiki responded to Shampoo's demand. "Perhaps I could come in while I do so?"

Shampoo stood there for a moment staring at Nabiki in contemplation. She had been practically climbing the walls since her great grandmother had gone to the basement. She had long since finished cleaning things up and had tried to do a kata or two to relax but nothing was working. Images of her airen would not stop breaking her concentration. Images that for the moment didn't include Ranma's actions towards the middle Tendo. Shampoo's mind was too busy thinking of wonderful ways she could enjoy her airen's new body.

"Fine, but Shampoo no know how long great grandmother be." Shampoo finally said with a cute pout as she stepped out of Nabiki's way allowing her to enter the Neko Hanten. "Shampoo think she make self some tea. Nabiki want?", Shampoo asked of her unwanted guest as she closed the door behind her and headed towards the kitchen. Of course she planned to put something a little special in the tea to not only loosen Nabiki's tongue but to give her a horrible case of indigestion as a first installment of what was to come for having gotten close to her airen.

Nabiki followed the young Amazon and took a seat at the counter. "No thanks Shampoo, but that was very nice of you to offer." Nabiki responded as diplomatically as she could. She was in the lion's den and knew it.

"Suit self." Shampoo gave Nabiki a dirty look for a moment before going into the back to make herself some tea. A few minutes later Shampoo returned with the tea, a special cup made for Nabiki just in case she changed her mind, and took a seat.

"Shampoo want to know what Nabiki know." Shampoo's voice held an edge of demand to it. "Ranma Shampoo airen and what concern airen concern Shampoo."

It didn't help Nabiki's nerves any when Shampoo began picking her nails with a very wicked looking knife.

"I am here to talk to Elder Cologne Shampoo." Nabiki replied evenly despite being very nervous on the inside.

To forestall any argument, or threat, that might come from the Amazon Nabiki continued… "We may have information that the other could use to find out what exactly happened to Ranma today." …without releasing the bubbly Amazon from her stare. "It's obvious that some sort of magic was used today and Elder Cologne is the best one to ask about such things."

"You no come with information about airen?" Shampoo asked with a slightly dangerous glint to her eyes.

"If Nabiki have nothing to share about where airen is maybe Shampoo ask questions, get answers." Shampoo stabbed her knife into the table, "Like why airen lick Nabiki? Why sneaky-girl put arm around airen's neck and run fingers through fur…" The knife went deeper into the table. "Maybe Shampoo forget sneaky girls closeness to airen if sneaky girl tell Shampoo what she know and tell now."

Nabiki did her best to not look daunted by Shampoo's open threat and just frowned at the young Amazon. "I know a few things that you might not, but as I said I am willing to share them with the Elder…" Her tone held an edge of finality to it. She just hoped it wasn't hers.

Shampoo cursed to herself at the look she saw on Nabiki's face. She'd seen it a few times on her great grandmother's face when she was dead set on some course of action. She'd have to beat the answer out of the Tendo girl if she wanted it.

Not that she couldn't do it but her great grandmother had made it abundantly clear to her that attack any Tendo was off limits as it might drive her airen away. It boggled the girl why her airen looked upon the Tendo's as his extended family after all he'd been through at the hands of the two youngest females of the home. But, unfortunately, even Shampoo understood that killing your grooms loved ones was not a good way to form a relationship.

Shampoo eyed the cup of tea she'd brought for Nabiki considering forcing the girl to drink it. She was just about to do it when she heard her great grandmother speak from behind her.

"So what can this old woman do for you Miss Tendo?" Cologne said hopping up into the seat opposite the girl in question. She was pleased to note that both girls jumped slightly at her sudden appearance.

"Elder Cologne, forgive my intrusion into your home and business at such a late hour." Nabiki stuttered slightly even as she bowed in respect towards the aged woman.

Cologne cackled a bit at being able to unsettle the young girl. "Think nothing of it child." Cologne made sure her eyes met Nabiki's and held them before she continued. "I though, I am curious as why you are here?"

Inwardly Cologne smiled as she saw a look of normalcy return to the Tendo's face as she continued their conversation. "I imagine it has something to do with son-in-law, yes?"

Nabiki nodded towards Cologne as she reached for her purse from which she brought out a small video player. Placing it on the table with the monitor facing the two Amazons she pressed play. On it was playing an edited video of the events at the school. "I thought perhaps you might like to have a copy of what occurred today at the school. I can also give you an update as to what Ranma has been up to since he left the school. Though that information is not as detailed as I would like…"

Cologne raised an eyebrow at Nabiki's admittance of not having as much information as she would like. Appraising the girl before her Cologne spoke, "You rarely do anything for altruistic reasons, what would this cost me Miss Tendo?"

Nabiki watched as Shampoo plopped herself down in a seat so that she could better watch the video. Nabiki was very glad she'd cut the part out with her in it as she didn't need that clouding up things at the moment. She remained silent as both of the amazons watched the first part of the video, collecting her thoughts in preparation of working a deal with the aged matriarch that would hopefully at least take her off the 'obstacle list' for a short time. She knew there was a high likelihood she'd be right back on it again after Nodoka's return but she had plans to get herself some blanket protection from Ranma's other suitors by then.

When Cologne looked away from the video indicating she was ready to talk Nabiki began, "We both know what happened today at the school involved magic, and you are the foremost authority we have in Nerima on such matters Elder Cologne and I was hoping to get an informed opinion about what took place today. While it is not the only thing I am curious about, it is the main thing I wish to discuss with you."

Cologne considered the girl before her for a moment before answering. "You will also provide me with this player in return for the answer to your questions? Having the video would do me little good without something to play it on."

Nabiki had already figured on it being part of the deal, despite this her natural tendencies to try to make a good deal wouldn't just let it go at that. "Throw in 10,000 yen and we have a deal."

Cologne looked like she was about to balk at the amount so Nabiki sought to entice her further. "What you are seeing right now is only one several videos I have available to exchange. If you wish, I can throw in two more videos shot from different perspectives."

"Add in keeping myself and my great granddaughter informed as to when you locate son-in-law and we have a deal." Cologne said.

Nabiki mulled this over for a few moments before nodding. "Agreed Elder."

"Very well, ask your questions, child. If I can, I will answer them."

Nabiki stopped the video that Shampoo was watching, much to the young Amazon's agitation, and selected to load a different one into the player from a thumb drive. Skipping ahead, Nabiki played a part that she'd found particularly interesting when she heard it. In the video the Amazon's arrival could be seen, and Cologne's voice could be heard clearly stating that she had arrived too late. Skipping ahead a bit more, she played another part: Cologne speaking to Shampoo in Chinese.

"What did you mean by that, elder?" Nabiki asked as she replayed the sound clip again. "Too late for what? And what did you mean by 'we have lost too much already today'? More importantly, how were you involved in whatever it was that happened to Ranma?"

"Nabiki speak Shampoo's language?" said girl asked in surprise.

Nabiki smiled as she answered the younger girl's inquiry. "I picked up a bit of it here and there, but it's amazing the people you can find to translate stuff if you know who to ask. It also helps to have a few friends in China to talk to through instant messaging."

'_Damn infernal technology._' Cologne cursed to herself.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Authors Notes/Commentary**

**I** hope you enjoyed the second chapter of my story and found it as entertaining to read as I did to write it. Again, I apologize if this chapter seemed to be a rehash of old material and I promise you that new content is coming.

**Again, I encourage you to post a review of this story****. **Helpful suggestions, comments, and criticisms are always welcomed; flames will be for the most part ignored. If you happen to find any spelling or grammar errors, feel free to send me a **private** **message** so that I can fix them. If you have the time, please check out the poll on my author's page.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Additional Thanks**

(In alphabetical order)

3 Headed Demon Dog — For pointing out a few canon issues I made in the story. While I may not always follow canon, it is still nice to know I do in some ways.

Ahye — For helping me round out the story by adding some much-needed scenes.

Borgrabbit — For pointing out my many spelling errors, and for helping to round out a few of the rough edges.

Dumbledork — For pointing out a few errors I'd made in the story, and for being supportive with his criticisms and reviews!

Genhoss — For giving me a lot of advice.

Rainbowtroll - A friend who helped me formulate the early ideas for my version of this story.

Veiled Malice — For advice on being a writer.

Xanzzibar — A friend who graciously edited this chapter for grammar, something I highly doubt he will do again.

And finally, thanks to all those who posted a review for this story.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**FINAL NOTE**

I am seeking a few beta readers for this story to help me weed out grammar & spelling errors, as well as keep the story on track. I use Microsoft Office Word 2007 to write my chapters, but they are readable by OpenOffice.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

– Revised April 1st, 2010 –


	4. Aftermath

**VICISSITUDE**

**Warning, Story Key & Disclaimer** are all located in chapter one, the prologue. If you continue to read past this point, you are assumed to understand what this story may contain as far as offensive or inappropriate content.

***PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO POST A REVIEW***

(After you read the chapter of course.)

Please take a moment to check out my author page and vote on the poll located there.

**!REQUEST FROM THE AUTHOR!**

If you happen to find any incomplete thoughts, spelling errors or grammar corrections, please feel free to send me a **private message** so that I can fix them. Thank you.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Chapter Four**

– **Aftermath –**

"**I'd gotten used to waking up in strange places as a kid because pop's often moved us while I was sleeping."**

"**When I got to Nerima I had to get used to walking up with strange people in my bed, especially overly amorous Amazons."**

"**But waking up covered in fur?"**

"**That was something new."**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

Nerima, Japan — Hikarigaoka Park

The sun was setting on Nerima signaling the end of yet another day. A gentle breeze moved the branches of the trees in a park not far from Furinkan High giving one a feeling of tranquility. But that is all it was, a feeling; for within the more heavily forested section one Hikaru Gosunkugi stood beneath one of the larger trees near the center of the park. He had in fact been here since he'd hightailed away from the school right after Ranma had transformed so that he could scour the book to figure out what had gone wrong. Everything he had done had been right according to what he was reading and yet somehow he had failed – worse yet his nemesis had somehow gained power instead of been destroyed.

Well, when you first don't succeed, try try again… A motto Gosunkugi was intimately familiar with.

So here he was under a tree standing upon a white sheet in the center of which was a large circle made from red and black strands of cloth. To the left of the cord circle was a box. From within this box he began to draw out several items. First of which was the book Gosunkugi managed to acquire from the same store that Kuno had bought the Phoenix Egg from. It was a lucky find as it had led him to actually be able to cast his first true spells making the book his most prized possession and the way he handled it showed this.

With that set in place he began to withdraw other objects from the box placing them within the circle; a pair of black and white Athame, several jars of dusts of some sort, an egg shaped thurible, four candles, two wanga dolls, several other mystical items from several cultures or religions, and finally an old cassette player. As a final precaution he pulled the box into the circle making sure it would rest behind him, out of the way of the work he'd have to do.

"Ok, this time my plan cannot fail!" He cackled while affixing his normal hachimaki (1) on his head and lighting their candles. That done he turned on the cassette player and the sound of chanting filled the air.

"I should have done this spell in the first place." Gosunkugi admonished himself as he made the final preparations for the summoning spell he was about to do.

"With a creature of Oblivion at my command I will be able to lay Ranma low as easily as Nabiki fleeces that fool Tatewaki! It won't end there either! Once he is gone I will use my creature to rid myself of any others who dare get between me and my sweet Akane…" As he finished speaking he wrapped his arms around himself and shimmied before kneeling down within the cord circle with the book and various implements before him.

Once finished searching his way through the tome for the page with the ritual he wished to enact he made a mistake, the worst one he could have given not only where he was but who he was trying to work against. He tempted fate.

"Nothing can go wrong this time!" Gosunkugi crowed.

While his concentration was firmly on lighting the various materials he needed to tend to during the ritual, fate answered his temptation in the form of a soft breeze causing the pages of the book to flip. Of course so set on what he thought would be the final way to rid himself of his long time arch-rival (Though if you had informed Ranma of this he'd have looked at you like you had lost your head.) Gosunkugi failed to notice the page he was reading was no longer contained the ritual he'd set out to complete. Nor did he notice the bright glow coming from the box behind him, the one containing remaining magical artifacts that weren't needed for this spell.

As he recited the final incantations, an evil grin splitting his face, he tossed back his head and laughed at the world. It was then he discovered that things weren't as he wanted as he all his supplies began to float off the ground, his view of the world outside his cord circle turning to a misty fog.

'_This… this isn't supposed to happen._' He thought to himself as his panic grew.

From outside the circle one could see Gosunkugi float up in the air with all of his supplies as everything within the circle was slowly sucked into a small glowing orb that floated several feet above the would-be spell caster. As each item disappeared into the orb an echoing whooshing sound could be heard. The last thing to go through was a screaming Gosunkugi, him and the thin tree branch he'd been hanging on to.

**ooOOoo**

Elder Cologne had left the restaurant intending to go to the school grounds to use a few of her artifacts to confirm some of her suspicions as to what had taken place. She had hopes such investigations might give her an inside track on exactly what had become of Ranma, if he had indeed become one of the mythical Elder Races. Perhaps with an extra bit of luck she might even be able to use something she found to track him down before any of the others could.

Half way to her destination Cologne felt the use of magic being used nearby. Pulling out one of the varied objects she had taken from the vault Cologne confirmed her senses, the small obsidian compass's needle pointing firmly towards the source of this new mystical energy. Hoping this might provide her a clue as to who had been using magic this morning against Ranma Cologne changed directions to quickly pogo her way towards where the compass pointed.

By the time she arrived all that was left was a hole in the white sheet that Gosunkugi had laid his cord circle upon. The now exposed ground was just dirt, all signs of grass missing. Directly above the exposed earth was a circular hole in the awning of the branches of the tree he set up under allowing one to see the night sky through the hole in the leafy awning.

Being this close to the event she could feel the remnants of the magic that had been cast but her skills, despite decades of training, weren't honed enough to tell what kind of ritual or spell whomever had been here was trying to complete. Cursing herself for being too late she pondered the idea of using the materials she had brought with her to use at Furinkan but soon dismissed it as this could be nothing while those at Furinkan could mean the difference in locating Ranma. Plucking the cord circle from the grass she began to pogo towards her original destination.

1) A hachimaki is a stylized headband (bandana) in Japanese culture, usually made of red or white cloth, worn as a symbol of perseverance or effort by the wearer.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Nerima, Japan — Tendo House

Kasumi was working away quietly in the kitchen preparing dinner for the evening. Her normally serene replaced by a blank look that occasionally twitched into something else as the thoughts that flitted through her mind made an impact upon it.

She recalled how unhappy Ranma had been when he came down the stairs for breakfast. Before he had left for the day she remembered seeing him smile, if only for her, se after she had told him of her plan to make his favorites for dinner as a treat for doing well on a recent test. Every time she saw him smile Kasumi wished she could find some way to have him smile like that all the time.

Things had changed between the Angel of the Tendo home and the resident pig-tailed chaos magnet since the failed wedding. She had come to see Ranma as a young man who was just now coming into his own. How he had learned most if not all of his father's notions of honor or how interpersonal relations worked were about as useful as trying to teach her little sister to cook. Ranma had in fact said something very much like that once before turning pale when she gave him a slight frown telling him that what he had said wasn't very nice.

Kasumi giggled recalling how Ranma practically doted on her for the next two hours in hopes that he could make up for making her upset and likely would've done so longer if Akane hadn't chased him out of the house for flirting with her. That had given her pause, making her wonder if he had in fact been doing just that. It was right after that incident Kasumi started to observe Ranma more closely which in turn made the young boy either skittish around her or dote on her even more as he was worried something was wrong with her – the latter he would only do when Akane was well out of sight.

Sighing to herself she thought about all the adventures the two had been on, all the rivals that each had which of course brought more strange situations to their lives. Things just never seemed to quiet down for the two.

She knew more about their adventures then most as after she had earned Ranma's trust during the times he would spend with her – she found it surprisingly easy once she proved to him she trusted him and that he could in fact trust her. It was due to these conversations Kasumi came to the realization most of Ranma and Akane's relationship problems weren't caused by him, but rather stemmed from her younger sister's refusal to trust him. While she could not instantly help Ranma overcome this, she did try to help him in ways that might lead to such a trust forming.

Ranma, under her guidance, had cut back on his share of insults and social blunders. He had in fact made a great deal of improvement on many fronts, including his school work – something Kasumi had managed to convince him was in fact important within the first two weeks of their talking. She'd actually taken to tutoring him in secret for the last three months.

Kasumi sighed as she recalled her little sisters reaction, taking all of Ranma's attempts to be nice as proof he was up to something or that he'd already done something to feel guilty about. After a brief talk with her Kasumi realized that Ranma's previous actions in trying to make up for his mistakes rather than prevent them had put Akane in a cycle of belief that if he was being nice to her it was because he was doing something bad or had already done so – only being nice to her to assuage his guilt or lessen his punishment once she found out what he had done.

She had watched as Ranma's attempts to make things better waned and he went back to flinging insult in response to insult. He had his pride wasn't about to keep swallowing it just to appease his uncute fiancée who refused to change in response to Ranma's attempts to make things work out between them. They were fighting more now than they were before the wedding.

Kasumi could not believe that when she brought up their fighting to the father's they simply told her not to worry for it was a sign the two were growing deeper in love. After all that's what couples did, especially those who were martial artists.

With the way things were going Kasumi worried Ranma might finally break, that he might simply toss aside the honor arrangement between their families and walk away. She feared that day as it would bring a great deal of disharmony to the family she tried so hard to maintain, a family that included Ranma. Deep down the fear was because she knew if Ranma left it would be likely that no one in Nerima would ever see him again, that her life would return to how it was before he'd arrived. At the same time Kasumi knew she wouldn't be able to bring herself to be angry with him should it happen. She secretly hoped he might consider another option rather than trying to end the agreement between the clans, to switch the engagement to one of them instead of leaving knowing she would not turn him away as she had the first time.

Kasumi shook her head to clear it as she gazed out the kitchen window into the backyard. She knew something had to change, she just hoped no one got hurt when it happened.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Jade — Seer's Hamlet

An amused Julia Brigand-Diggers was wandering the market of Seer's Hamlet. With her were her daughters Brianna and Gina as well as her newly acquired students, Luan and Carla. Despite the looks she received from many the group passed Julia was in excellent spirits, not to mention she felt better than she had in years. The reason for this was that a few hours ago she'd secured her position in the upcoming Tournament of Arms as well as earned back her mother's respect. Both had been accomplished with one battle as Julia defeated her mother in combat for the rights to represent the Giant Clan in the tournament in two weeks time.

Ignoring the occasionally show of contempt directed her way due to how she had lost her Armsmaster title due to G'Nolga, Julia enjoyed the antics of those walking along behind her – mostly those of her two daughters who were quite out of their element here in Jade. Fortunately a few of the girl's friends from the Edge Guard had shown up which helped alleviate some of their discomfort.

Then there was her student Gar and his brooding – no doubt caused by his inability to get her daughter Britanny to forget about Stripe as well as the fact said were-cheetah hadn't come on this trip. No, Julia wasn't happy her student was unhappy, she was amused at his attempts to ignore Brianna's blatant flirting. Add to this the obvious dirty looks Luan was shooting at both at those who showed her disrespect but also at Brianna in response to her attempts to flirt with Gar and Julia was having quite a bit of amusement provided to her.

Julia knew she would have to do something to discourage Luan's feelings for Gar if she planned to train him along with Luan and Carla especially if she went ahead with adding Britanny to the training in hopes of maybe sparking something between her first student and her daughter. Glancing back Brianna Julia couldn't help but smirk as Gar failed to dodge another arm glomp from Brianna entertaining the idea that if Gar couldn't be added to her family through Britanny perhaps she should consider matching him up with Brianna instead.

Continuing her observations of the group Julia watched as Tirga flirted with the leggy bluette Carla, which of course quickly annoyed Sheila who was stomping along behind the three clearly working herself up enough anger to send the poor were-tiger on a one-way trip to Nali's. (1) She knew it wouldn't be long until one of those two gave Tirga a good thrashing for his actions.

Looking towards the back of the group she shook her head towards Gina and Thropan. Even from the front of the group she could hear the two going on about their and how they might help each other improve them. She knew though that Gina's desire to get him to incorporate modern technology was a point the were-panther was unwilling to bend on much to her daughter's apparent frustration – it was also the reason for their raised voices. She supposed she should have told her techno-minded daughter more about Jade before she brought her here, more specifically about how modern technology was considered taboo in Jade, if not outright illegal.

Julia sighed to herself, wishing she were sharing this late evening walk with her husband Theo. Sadly he was off at a emergency conference of the Mage Council and wouldn't get to re-join his family until much later that evening. They had several things they needed to work through, including her apologizing for using the week-sleep she had slipped him so he couldn't prevent her from going to seek training with Master Leep. Of course her idea of apologizing was to show him some loving affection in the same way Brianna liked to share her eighteen hour workouts.

Though in her mind it was a way to make things better between her and her husband she was the one who'd be the one to benefit the most. This just proved that it was from her their two daughters had inherited their insatiability from.

The older woman's sudden stop caused the group to halt consequently giving Tirga the opportunity to not-so-subtly cop a feel from Carla who gave him a warning glare despite his "claim" it was an accident.

Gar was the first to notice the odd look on Julia's face. "Is something amiss Master Julia?"

His simple question caused several of the party to tense in anticipation of a possible confrontation, the eyes of those who were members of the Northern Edge Guard peering around for the sign of a threat. In fact a few were almost eager for there to be something for them to deal with as they'd been pulling menial tasks as of late due to the sheriff giving them extremely lousy jobs. Their last one had been patrolling the city dump to prevent scavengers so one might understand why they were slightly eager for something a little more… exciting.

Not answering him, Julia turned abruptly and entered a weapons shop they were just about to pass. Looking at each other in confusion for a moment the various parties entered the shop behind her a few seconds later.

Once inside they found her looking over several blunt instruments of pain. She seemed to be picking up various hammers, maces, and mallets; weighing them and testing their balance before returning them to the rack.

After a few minutes of this, during which everyone except Tirga watched Julia, she turned to Gar and inexplicitly asked him for a favor concerning the weapons she was examining. "Gar, could you ask the shop owner if they have anything bigger than these? I don't know why but I think I'll be needing it." She asked as she held a 20lb steel hammer in one hand and an equally heavy mace in the other.

Gina could be heard asking her sister "What would mom need one of those for? I mean she did just use our forge to make a sword because the Tournament requires that any weapons something else a giant hammer?"

Though Brianna found her mother's sudden need for a such a heavy weapon odd she just shrugged… "A really big nail?", as she turned to goose Gar before he could walk too far off.

This act elicited a startled "Meep" from the poor Jagwere and caused him move faster to get away from the girl's wandering fingers.

"I just love the way his butt wiggles when he moves like that." Brianna purred watching Gar scamper away.

Behind the two sisters Sheila could be seen eyeing a 15lb mallet herself as she gazed between it and Tirga who was now flirting with a pair of woman on the other side of the store much to Carla's happiness.

1) Nali is a healer found in Seer's Hamlet.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Nerima, Japan — Tendo House

An odd semi-silence had settled over the neighborhood surrounding the Tendo Dojo. It was the kind of silence that one heard before a coming battle. One that made a person jump at the littlest thing as it set your nerves on edge in anticipation of something to come. Those who lived closest to the dojo were considering the possibility that the end was near as they hadn't heard a single yell of "RANMA NO BAKA" or the sound of someone being bashed through a wall in hours.

Inside the Tendo house one could hear sounds that gave the place a semblance of normalcy; that of Kasumi finishing up dinner in the kitchen, the occasional click of a shogi piece as it was moved by one of the two males of the house. But even here the air was thick with anxiousness which was given physical form as the two men kept looking back and forth from the kitchen door to the stairs to the second floor. Of course Genma's eyes were most often on the kitchen than the stairs – after all dinner was late.

Eventually the time came for something to happen, the tell for this was Kasumi setting table for dinner. Once that was done the two men watched in anticipation as the eldest Tendo began to bring the dishes she had made for this evenings meal to the table. They watched as she set it for each of the people that typically attended dinner despite the fact that at least two of the normal guests had yet to make their presence known for tonight's meal. Ranma hadn't returned home and no one knew where master Happosai was at this time nor had the aged master been around for a few days. (Much to the delight of several of those that lived in the house.)

Hearing Kasumi call them down for dinner the two sisters upstairs had the same thought '_It's time._' as both roused themselves to head downstairs with equal, if not for different reasons, trepidation.

Kasumi, Soun, and Genma were already seated at the table in their usual spots by the time the reaming two sisters came down to join them. Genma in fact already had his plate full and was digging in by the time the other two sisters took their traditional seats.

The meal went by in an uncomfortable silence – if one didn't count the noises made my Genma as he happily devoured both his share and Ranma's.

The thoughts of the people as they ate were different but all centered around the events of this day.

**ooOOoo**

'_Stupid boy, it'll be his fault if he has no food when he gets home. Ah well, more for me!_'Genma thought while loading up yet another plateful of Kasumi's wonderful cooking. '_He should know better than to come home late. I'll have to make sure he knows his error tomorrow morning when we spar._'

Stuffing another forkful into his mouth Genma gave a low moan of pleasure, wondering if there was a way to keep Kasumi from ever leaving the house once his son married Akane. Trembling slight at the thought of having to ever eat Akane's cooking Genma stopped eating, for all of three seconds. '_That stuff is only fit for the boy to eat._' Genma downed another bite of beef sukiyaki with a smile, '_A suitable sacrifice for him to make after all I've done for him to make him the best!_'

Thinking of his son Genma grew angry, '_How dare he not be here to explain his absence._'

Genma rubbed his neck absently between shovel full's of food. '_The boy should've been here fulfilling the promise to unite the schools instead of off leaving his father to weather problems that should be his. How am I supposed to face the wife in light of the boy's inability to follow her wishes!_'

Genma glanced over at the middle Tendo with a slight grimace on his face. '_At least I'll get an answer to where the boy is once this meal is over._'

**ooOOoo**

Akane was angry. This was because she felt as though everyone in the room was staring at her. This anger just grew and grew, as she had no outlet with which to release it because her usual target was missing. This of course made her angrier.

Akane glanced at Ranma's normal seat. '_Idiot, if he were here I wouldn't have to go through this and they wouldn't all be staring at me._'

'_I hope he's ok…_' A moment of guilt broke through her anger only to be smothered by anger for making her worry. '_It's not like it's my fault Ranma got into another fight with Kuno. I bet the idiot even started it! If he'd just stayed in the classroom and eaten my lunch none of it would've happened!_'

Yes, Akane had gone back to her tried and true way of thinking. She wasn't at fault; after all, she'd done nothing wrong. It was her right to punish her fiancé for his errant ways. Sure Ranma had almost been hurt but Nabiki had to be over doing it when she said she almost killed him. Not even Ranma could come back from a deathblow. This had to be some trick Nabiki had planned to somehow get Ranma from her so that she could charge her to get him back.

In the end Akane was sure Ranma would come back, the fathers would make him apologize, and everything would go back to normal. Of course she would make sure to allow him to properly grovel for a bit before she accepted his apology and then she would let him tell her he loved her again.

She looked up to meet Nabiki's gaze, glaring back at her without flinching. '_Go ahead and try to spin this anyway you want sis, daddy will never let you take away my fiancé and Ranma would never want a gold digging bitch like you._'

**ooOOoo**

Dinner concluded with an almost simultaneous click of chopsticks being placed on the table by all. Barely seconds later had everyone's eyes turned to Nabiki, waiting for her to speak. Nabiki however was involved in a staring contest with her younger sister.

Silenced held sway over the room for a few moments before it was broken by Genma making a grunting noise as he turned to his friend as if asking him to begin this.

Turning to face his middle daughter the Tendo patriarch spoke "I believe it is time you told us why Ranma isn't here daughter."

Genma couldn't resist the opportunity to add his two cents, chiming in with as much authority as he could muster "Quite right Tendo. Where is that worthless boy of mine?"

Nabiki, whose eyes hadn't left Akane, answered… "2,000 yen each. Kasumi is exempt." …before gesturing towards the girl across the table from her. "Or you can get the answer from Akane."

"Why thank you Nabiki, that's very nice of you." Kasumi said with more pleasantry than was present in her eyes.

Genma grumbled to himself as he wondered why the elder sister was exempt, not that he would voice it and risk offending his one source of a good meal in this house.

"Now daughter, you agreed to let us know about these matters after dinner when you came home you said nothing about making Akane do so." He waved a hand towards his youngest, his face frowning in concern. "It's obvious that Ranma did something wrong. Can't you see how upset she is! Clearly your sister is in no condition to tell us. You simply can't expect her to do so as she's clearly been through enough." Soun said in what for him was a stern tone.

Seeing Akane smile at her father's words irritated Nabiki to no end. '_Figures daddy takes Akane's side, how typical._' "No father, what I said was Ranma'd gone into the 'Catty' at school. I also said you'd have to wait until dinner if you wanted to know more. Not once do I believe the words - for free - came out of my mouth." She gestured a hand again at her younger sister. "This is Akane's tale to tell. Though I suppose if she refuses I can tell it, but only at a price."

Nabiki's smirk turned into a shark like smile. "Oh, and the price has just gone up to 3,000 yen."

"Daughter I demand that you tell…" Soun started to demand of his daughter.

"4,000 Yen" Nabiki responded, her steely gaze meeting her father's causing him to flinch.

Soun recalled seeing the look his middle daughter was giving him as one his departed wife would give him when he was pushing too far and didn't like the memories it brought up. Deciding perhaps it would be best to seek his answers from his youngest Soun shivered before turning to Akane. Unlike the demanding tone he'd used on his middle daughter, his voice was soft and caring. "Akane… daughter… what happened today at school?"

Akane put her arms across her chest, "The baka got into a fight is all."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow.

Genma looked confused, as did Soun.

"Oh my, I hope Ranma wasn't hurt."

Akane flinched at her sister Kasumi's comment.

"So that's all this is? The boy got into another fight? What's the big deal? Once he comes out of the Neko-ken he'll come home and we can make him apologize for what he did this morning right Tendo?"

"Right Saotome! And then we can call the priest and…" Soun trailed off as Nabiki pulled something from a bag she'd brought down with her to dinner and tossed it on the table with an apologetic look towards Kasumi.

The reactions of the family differed; Akane backed slightly away from the table as if the object on the table were a snake, Kasumi's hand went to her mouth – her face turning almost as white as Akane's, while the two men looked at it curiously. Genma picked it and examined it before his eyes widened and he dropped it.

"Is… is…" Kasumi stuttered.

"Just a fight Akane? Ok, then maybe you can explain the bloodstains on Ranma's shirt? Or rather what's left of it." Nabiki pulled a second object from the bag, Akane's school uniform which she had brought back from Tofu's where she had changed into other clothes. "How about why your clothes have his blood on them?"

Akane couldn't respond, her mind all but shut down at the sight of items now lying on the table.

"Akane?" Soun asked worriedly. His only response was Akane shaking her head and refusing to look up.

Genma stared at the bloodied clothes hesitating only a moment before pulling out 4,000 yen from his shirt and dropping it on the table. Soun quickly followed suit.

Nabiki then related the tale of what happened at school to her audience of four. At their disbelief at certain parts, she brought out several pictures and one of the videos to back up her tale. Faces turned back and forth from Nabiki to Akane as if seeking her confirmation that this had indeed happened.

BY the end of the video Genma's brief worry over having lost his son had turned into anger for he knew he'd trained Ranma to be better than what he was seeing. To him all the video did was make it clear he had allowed Ranma to grow weak by permitting his son to indulge in too many luxuries such as sleeping indoors, warm blankets, eating food that should have been his, and letting him have warm baths – though the last one he would allow if only to keep his son from becoming a weak girl.

As far as Genma was concerned this was just another speed bump on the road to his retirement brought on by Ranma's refusal to acknowledge his father's greater wisdom and understanding.

Like Genma, Soun's thoughts worked alone the line that if the Ranma had just married his darling little Akane or had put all of his rivals and fiancée's straight than the boy wouldn't have these problems. If his two older daughters had been able to read his mind, where he thought Ranma needed to develop a backbone and tell those people to leave him alone, they would've likely stared at their father in disbelief.

The Tendo patriarch did have a few concerns as to how others among the community might see the events, with the way Akane shouted out her hatred of her fiancé prior to striking him. That some might see this as a deliberate attempt by his daughter to rid herself of an unwanted fiancé; which of course was ridiculous, as those who knew them were well aware of how much the two were in love. To him it became even more evident that the two needed to be as quickly as possible so that none could question his daughter's actions.

Nabiki was shocked at her older sister's reaction – Kasumi was crying. Something Nabiki hadn't seen her do since their mother died, yet there was no denying Kasumi was crying as she stared at the picture held in her hand. It was one of Ranma as he'd been looking at Akane after the blade had been driven through his chest. The look on his face was very clear, it was of someone whose heart had been broken completely.

When Akane was the first one to speak once Nabiki had stopped talking, her words were stuttered and incomplete, broken by the sobs that choked her voice. "It... I was… Kuno… …his fault. I didn't mean… …didn't know…"

"So what's the problem? So the boy became this thing?", Genma pointed at a set of pictures showing Ranma changing. "No big deal. We just find the boy, have the two of them married, and everyone will see that they are still together and this is all a big misunderstanding.", his voice clearly showing he truly believed his own words. "No harm done. Clearly, this was just a lover's spat Ranma and Akane have had many of those. I don't see the difference."

Akane's guilt was firmly driving her actions as she practically screamed into Genma's face. "**BUT I HIT HIM! IT WAS MY FAULT THE BLADE**… the blade…"

She trailed off as she looked at one of the pictures showing Ranma with the sword sticking out of his chest. "He asked me why… he asked why…" She looked up into her father's eyes as she finished her thought. "He wanted to know why I tried to kill him… Why I struck him… He thinks I tried to kill him daddy."

Waving a dismissing hand Genma continued in a firm voice. "Nonsense girl, the boy loves you and you love him. I'll just have a few words with him when he returns, get him to apologize and everything will be fine."

"It's the boy's fault anyway. If he didn't hold back so much against his opponents he wouldn't have been in that situation in the first place." Genma said angrily. "If he hadn't made you mad this morning by being unfaithful with Shampoo then you wouldn't have had a reason to be angry with him in the first place. So you see, this is all the boy's fault."

"As I said, once he returns your father and I will have him apologize and then the two of you will marry. Afterwards I'll drag him on a training trip to fix the obvious flaws in his pitiful defensive skills." Genma said, obviously not caring if Ranma or Akane might actually want to have anything resembling a honeymoon.

"Oh the shame to have a son who is so easily beaten by a lousy kendo practitioner.", Genma finished off his tirade with the traditional wailing lament about his sons woeful martial arts skills.

Hearing Genma's speech Kasumi had stopped crying, the look she directed towards him was one she might have had if she'd just found a rat in her kitchen, on the counter, eating something she'd just prepared for dinner. "You… you can't possibly really believe that uncle Saotome…"

Genma nodded his head sagely… "Akane is clearly the victim here and shouldn't be punished." …his eyes closed and arms crossed in his best impression of a wise sensei. "The boy should know better than to hold back in a fight, especially if his opponent is using a real weapon." Genma snorted, "No doubt due to the reason the boy was caught unawares by…" Genma trailed off for a moment, "Ranma should never have been in the position he was in in the first place! He should have dealt with the boy quicker and been done with it. Plainly I he hasn't been training hard enough, something I plan to correct right after they are married."

"The entire mess was caused because he didn't do as both your father and I have told him many times in the past, because he refused to cut off relations with those damnable Amazons. If he had, Akane wouldn't have had a reason to be angry this morning and have sought to punish the boy for being unfaithful. Punishment that is your sister's right to deliver to the boy as true fiancée."

Soun was about back up his friend with a few choice words when he saw his two elder daughter's reactions. Wisely, he decided it might be best to let his friend handle this.

Though mildly surprised Soun hadn't taken the opportunity to back him up, Genma pressed on. "Besides! Clearly the boy has mastered the Neko-ken so this is a good thing not a bad, so why all the fuss?" '_This means my son will be even more powerful! He'll be able to bring in even more students to the dojo once it is known that a master of the dreaded Neko-ken is a teacher there._' He imagined the money that would be his… er the dojos in the future.

"He... he c… could have been ki… killed Uncle Saotome. HE SHOULD'VE BEEN KILLED!" Akane started with a stutter and finished with a yell. "Dr. Tofu said… he said Ranma should've died… it would've been my fault…", she completed her outburst in a voice that was barely a ghost of her normal one.

"Nonsense Akane, the boy is obviously fine. A true martial artist's life is full of peril and he must be able to weather any adversity. The fact that the boy didn't die is a testament to his training!" Genma said smugly "Training I gave him!"

"However, while that aspect of his training was clearly a success he shouldn't of needed to rely on it. I mean look at how he'd been wounded even before Akane came to the fight." Genma gestured to the picture where Ranma was clutching his arm. "Pitiful."

"You really are something else Uncle Saotome." Nabiki finally cut in… "Only you could look at being stabbed through the heart because of someone he trusted striking him in the back as being a form of training.", then with a smirk and a narrowing of her eyes, she continued. "I wonder what auntie will think of this?"

Both men paled, recalling Nodoka's comment before she left about curbing Akane's anger. There was no way she wouldn't see this incident as Akane losing her temper over the misadventure this morning in the furo. Both men wondered how the woman would react and what this would do to the joining of the schools.

Before Genma could say another word, he found himself turned into a panda by a glass of cold water tossed into his face. All eyes turned towards Kasumi whose hand was still outstretched with the now empty cup. Slamming it down on the table, she stood up giving Genma a black look shocking everyone further with its intensity. Without further word, she left the room without looking back.

Kasumi left because she knew if she had stayed in the room any longer she would've done something she'd regret later. She'd never been so angry in her entire life.

#What did I do?# The sign held by the fat panda read.

"If you don't know Uncle Genma you can't possibly pay me enough to tell you." Nabiki said watching her older sister depart the room. If anyone looked into her eyes, they would've seen the concern in their brown depths. Kasumi had barely topped the stairs before Nabiki stood following her elder sister's example. "I'm going to my room, don't disturb me."

"Oh, Akane?" Nabiki pointed to the dishes and the bloodstained clothing still lying on the table. "Can you clear the table for Kasumi? Thanks so much sis."

Akane directed her own death glare at Nabiki's departing back.

**ooOOoo**

Having long since lost track of his master during the chase from the school Sasuke had hoped to gather information by hiding beneath the floorboards of the Tendo home, information he prayed would mitigate the punishment he would no doubt receive for having failed both Kuno siblings this day.

He had earned Mistress Kodachi's impending ire due to the loss of her special order catmint when the delivery person was accosted by some gaijin woman resulting in the bag being destroyed. Fortunately, the storeowner assured him they would to get more but it would take time as it had been very and hard to come by.

Next had been his interference of Kuno's battle with Ranma, something for which he assuredly had earned Tatewaki's displeasure but he knew he had no choice for he had little doubt his master would have survived the attack and his job, first and foremost, was to protect the Kuno's – often meaning he had to protect them from themselves.

Knowing Kodachi would require proof of Ranma's transformation Sasuke snuck one of the pictures showing Ranma's new form from the sometime-panda man as well as made mental note to inform his mistress Nabiki possessed a video of the event. He was sure his mistress would either send him to procure a copy or seek to purchase such from the girl herself.

Before darting off to report to the Kuno's he gave one last look at the window towards where he knew Kasumi's room to be pausing to bow his head in respect. It had hurt him deeply to see such a kind-hearted soul with such a look of anguish on her face.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Nerima, Japan — Nerima/Itabashi Border

Britanny shifted languidly during her return from the land of Morpheus. The young were-cheetah wasn't sure exactly how long she'd been slumbering but it had been the best sleep she had gotten in a long time.

Moving her body a bit, Britanny noticed she was a bit sore. However, it wasn't an unwelcome soreness, rather one she knew to be due to exercise of a hedonistic nature. Her body still tingled from what she'd been doing causing her to smile in a very contented way. Feeling the arms holding her gently she felt warm, comfortable, and safe leaving her with little desire to rush getting up. Her smile widened as she felt a tail wrapping about her hips as well as something warm and furry nuzzling her neck causing her to purr in delight.

Blinking her eyes briefly she noticed a lack of walls and a sky filled with sparkling stars with a bright full moon hanging in the night sky. '_Me and Muffin must've gotten adventurous for us to do it out on the open roof like this._' Giggling she snuggled back into the large warm chest purring contentedly before she spoke in a soft and sexy voice "Muffin, it's time to get up, we need to go back inside… maybe take a nice hot shower toge…" '_Wait… a tail… muffin doesn't have a tail…_'

Blinking a few times to clear away the sleepiness from her eyes, Britanny leaned away from the individual she was cuddling into to get a good look at them.

He was big, larger than even Thropan or Onoli, not to mention more pleasingly built. Her eyes wandered from his firm chest to across his arms toned arms noting how his body seemed to be a combination of lithe and athletic. Redness spread across her cheeks as she remembered some of what they'd done and just how limber this were-cat could be.

Unconsciously wiping away a bit of drool that had formed at the corner of her mouth Britanny continued her scrutiny of the male with whom she shared the rooftop. She found that she really liked the way the moonlight shined off his shadowy fur, how those bright red stripes gave him a fierce yet cuddly appearance.

When her gaze made it to the strange were-cat's face she was rather startled by how innocent it appeared. While comely and pleasant to look at Britanny found herself wondering what color his eyes might be, or what it would be like to have that handsome face smiling at her as she looked into them. She'd never seen a were-cat quite like this one and despite herself found that there was something about him that attracted her on a deep level. Giving into the feeling for a moment she closed her eyes and cuddled into him enjoying the feel of his fur against her body.

It took her by surprise just how much she was really enjoying cuddling with this strange were-cat and while it reminded her of the feeling of contentment she had felt while in Stripes arms there seemed to be something more to it than that. She felt an unexpected sense of connection with the male she was laying on top of that left her a bit confused, but was unwilling to pull away from it long enough to question why she felt so. Just being in his arms brought a sense of security she had deeply missed.

Her eyes misted up as she thought of her missing fiancé. Stripe had left more than eight months ago to go save his people, adamantly refusing to let her go with him to help. Nothing had come to her in those eight months, not even a letter telling her he was ok. Gina had even used her satellite to scan the place in Peru where Stripe had gone – to Eldorado.

When their attempts to contact Stripe were rebuffed they tried to gain entry to the city by light-gate only to find they were being blocked, a fact that frustrated Gina to no end. Not being able to get there that way, they made several attempts to visit the city of El Dorado by other means but each time they were turned away, sometimes forcefully, by the city guard. No matter how many times they tried they were refused entry. Gina even tried to get Princess Tyr of Atlantis to see if they could open up a dialog to find out what was going on but El Dorado refused any attempts at such endeavors going so far as to close all communications with the Atlantians as well.

Following this were many tearful letters sent to the city addressed to Stripe, each one with a tracking device attached so Gina could be sure they made it to their destination. Every one of them reached the palace only to leave the next day, always ending up at the same place several miles away after being tossed unopened into the river near the city.

Six months ago, the city of El Dorado simply vanished from the face of the Earth, leaving behind a large crater where it had once been. Britanny spent a week wondering around the craters edge crying or taking out her anger on the local flora. Pee Wee and his gang showed up at one point and the less said about what she'd done to them the better.

As the months went by with no word, no clue as to where her beloved had gone Britanny became despondent, her mind unable to turn to anything besides thinking what had gone wrong with their relationship. This soon affected her ability to help her sister finally resulting in her losing more than once to Pee Wee's minions.

As family and friends became increasingly worried about her, she in turn drove deeper into her depression as she didn't want to worry them but couldn't bring herself to be anything other than depressed. Theo, her father, even offered to let her max out his credit card but she simply turned him down.

Most recently she recalling having a fight with Brianna when her sister had only been trying to help her get over things, to help her understand she needed to move on and that she wasn't alone in missing Stripe – that she had friends and family who were there for her if she would just let them in. Britanny recalled saying some nasty things to her sister causing her to respond in kind.

Now here she'd gone and slept with a strange were-cat in a moment of uncontrolled passion. The young were-cheetah felt as though she'd crossed a line from which she could never turn back. It never once occurred to her that she would sleep with another man after she'd given her virginity to Stripe. Not once did she even dream that she'd sleep with anyone other than her stud-muffin yet it had happened. What made it all worse was she'd enjoyed the way it made her feel and in fact wanted more. This unknown cat-man had awakened feelings in her she believed she'd never feel again, something about being in his arms made her feel whole again and she liked it.

Anger suddenly warred within her as the feeling of betraying Stripe met up with her anger at being tossed aside by the same man. He'd left her… left her behind without even giving her an answer if it had been something she'd done to drive him away. She could understand his need to help his people and respected that. But for him to not only refuse respond to even one of her attempts to contact him, but to simply throw the messages away… It made her feel worthless, used, tossed away by the man who professed to love her. But here in the arms of this unknown were-cat she felt needed, wanted, and worthwhile.

Not sure if she was doing it out of grief for a love lost, or out of a hope for a love found Britanny curled up into a ball and began to cry against the sleeping were-cat, her tears matting his fur.

**ooOOoo**

Ranma's head felt like it was splitting in two as he blinked opened his eyes for a moment, instantly regretted it as the pain he felt increased in magnitude. The last time he recalled feeling like this was after drinking and entire bottle of champagne during the Romeo & Juliet incident.

Ranma knew he couldn't hold his alcohol, something he had discovered during a fight against a Master of Martial Arts Distilling while he and his father had been traveling through the southern states of America during their training trip, so he generally tried to avoid it when possible.

Pushing the thoughts of that long forgotten battle to the back of his mind Ranma blinked a few more times before finally managing to open his eyes without making the pain worse. His visions seemed off somehow but before he could consider why he was distracted as he heard the sound of someone crying close by. Very close in fact, sobbing into his chest if the wetness of their tears on his body were any indication.

Looking down he saw the source of the crying was a girl curled up into a ball in his lap, shaking slightly with every sob that she gave. Reacting on instinct Ranma reached over to lightly place a hand on the girls shoulder. In response, the girl uncurled from the ball she was in to gaze up at him.

For a moment, he just stared mesmerized by the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. When she blinked releasing him from the unwitting spell she held him under Ranma couldn't resist smiling softly noting how cute he found her spotted hair as it fell across her face, to how much he wanted to kiss her pouty lips. Unthinkingly he reached a hand down to brush some of her hair out of her face allowing him to get a better look at the cute black stripes over her eyes, eyes he found himself once again trapped in. Of course all of this was before his mind registered that the woman before him was very much cat like in overall appearance causing him to flinch away from her. As more of her feline features impacted on his brain his eyes widened in fright, a bit of that old fear began to creep up on him. With a cry of "C-c-c-c-c-CAT!", Ranma quickly scrambled away from the sobbing figure, unintentionally dumping her onto the roof in his rush, stopping only because his back hit something preventing him from moving further away. Ranma then curled into a quivering mass of terrified fur and confused fur, his gaze never leaving the strangely attractive cat-woman who seemed to both frighten him and attract him.

Blinking twice at suddenly finding herself unceremoniously dumped onto the room, Britanny stared at the shivering were-cat who had backed himself up against one of the roof-sides. In the back of her mind she was rather amused at the way this huge were-beast's fur stood on end making him look like a poofy ball of fur with moonlight blue eyes staring out at her.

A small giggled escaped her before only to turn into a deep sob, for he felt yet again abandoned by yet another male, even if he had only gone about ten feet. When the anger of thinking about what they had just done and her being tossed aside hit her she let out a deep growl, about to give Ranma an earful when she noticed the fear in those adorable moonlight blue eyes, real fear.

'_He's… he's terrified of me…_' She thought to herself, her anger fading as quickly as it came.

She gazed at him for a moment longer trying to figure out what could've caused this reaction, her only clue to go on Ranma's cry of cat before he unceremoniously dumped her on the roof.

Looking at herself to try to figure out why he would be afraid she blinked, '_No way, he couldn't be scared of my hybrid-form? Could he?_'

Blinking a few times at this impossibility presented before her she watched him try to scramble further away from her when she took a tiny movement towards him. Deciding to test this theory a bit further she yawned and stretched a bit, making sure to give off a loud purr, not too hard a thing to accomplish as it did feel nice. Noting Ranma's increased shivering when she started to purr she had the proof she needed,

'_How can a were-cat be afraid of another? He sure didn't seem to be afraid of me when we were…_' Her deep blush returned at the memories.

Resolving to think of why a were-cat would be afraid of another later, she shifted to her smaller human form. Seeing him relax a bit, his eyes filled with obvious curiosity instead of fear, she slowly advanced towards him keeping her eyes locked on his. Once she got close enough she slowly reached lay a hand gently upon his arm in a reassuring gesture, speaking soft words of encouragement as one might do for a scared child.

When Ranma had relaxed a bit she knelt in front of him to slowly and quietly lean against him. Britanny felt him stiffen for a second as she started to slowly run her hands up and down his muscled chest, but she didn't let his nervousness stop her as laid her head against his chest, breathing in his scent – finding it to be quite pleasant. His nervousness increased and she couldn't help but enjoy the hard feel of his muscles as she began to run her fingers through his taking notes for later as her ragged emotions slowly calmed.

Wanting to feel what she had when she awoke, Britanny gently pulled one of Ranma's arms around her, snuggling into the warmth of his fur, her eyes slowly closing as her own arms slipped around his chest as best they could to hug him tightly fearing he might run off again taking the secure feeling she felt away from her.

Britanny could feel the tension slowly easing out of the Ranma's body as he calmed. When Ranma's other arm moved to gently hold her Britanny clutched him tighter, starting to cry into his chest again. They were tears of sadness and happiness, cleansing tears signifying her finally releasing her emotions to go where they would. When Ranma tensed again, due to finding himself holding a crying female, Britanny tightened her grasp on his fur for fear he might dislodge her when she needed to be comforted.

Below her Ranma shifted gears quickly, he'd gotten over his fea… shock at seeing the strangely attractive cat-girl change to a cute girl. He'd been shocked when she crawled into his lap and cuddled into him as if he was some kind of large stuffed animal.

Looking down at Britanny's spotted blonde hair, he felt a need to protect and treasure her. Something primal, animalistic, called to him and he unconsciously wrapped his arms around the girl as if to shelter her from rest of the world. It didn't hurt that she smelled nice; her scent reminded him of a freshly cut grass and strawberries.

Nervously he noticed how he had just slipped his arms around Britanny and tensed up waiting to be struck. When the expected blow didn't come, he opened his eyes he decided to look the girl over to be sure she was ok. Stiffening further at the discovery that Britanny was nude he continued his observation doing his best to avoid taking in any part of her body that might get him pounded he concentrated on looking at her face. He smiled softly as he looked at the unruly mess that her long spotted blonde hair was in. '_I kinda like it like that._'

His worry doubled when the tell-tale sounds of her crying reached him allowing him to make sense of the soft shakes she'd been making. So worried was he about having an upset girl crying into him he didn't even notice his chest was covered in fur.

While having a life filled with a huge amount of stress, feeling hounded by so many troubles he sometimes thought he would never find a way to solve them, never let it be said Ranma wasn't the type to care. So being the kind of person he was Ranma nervously snaked an arm down from her shoulders to around her waist pulling her into his lap as he sat up. Once he had her in position Ranma began to rock Britanny gently back and forth, running a hand up and down her back murmuring soft comforting noises much like she had done to him earlier and like he had seen Kasumi do for Akane when his uncute fiancée had been deeply upset about something.

"Akane…", he half-growled out causing the girl in his arms to jump slightly. Quickly he soothed her with a few caresses of his hand through her hair.

Thinking of his uncute fiancée jump-started his memory bringing an image of the hot-headed girl looking at him with a malicious smile on her face – one he'd never matched up with the Akane he'd known but somehow knowing what he was seeing was in fact something he'd seen.

Another image jumped to mind of a sword sticking out of his chest causing him to look down in expectation of finding a blade there - a phantom pain shooting through his chest. Soon more disjointed images joined those drifting through his mind; of Ukyo throwing one of her mini-spatula's at him while he had been holding someone in his arms protectively, of him using the Yama-senken to slice Kuno in half only to take down a tree instead. Of seeing a sea of cats slowly closing in on him as he gazed upon a blood splattered Akane – the words 'just die' rolling around through his head.

Unlike normally when he'd go into the Neko-Ken it seemed he could remember a few things this time. His disjointed memory gave him enough to form definitive emotions to the people involved.

Kuno – hatred.

Akane – anger, betrayal.

Ukyo – annoyance, anger.

Cologne – anger, distrust.

Mousse – anger, annoyance.

Ryoga – amusement, rivalry, disappointment.

He saw images of the fight with Kuno, the moron using a real katana trying to kill him. Ones of Akane striking him in the back sending the blade through his chest screaming just die. Fleeting recollections of chasing Ryoga across Nerima by rooftop.

The sudden growl shaking his body caused Britanny to tense and he felt it. Immediately regretting upsetting her Ranma renewed his calming ministrations until she had once again settled into him relaxing. Gazing down at her small form cradled against his chest. "Kawaii", he whispered.

Immediately his eyes darted left and right surveying the night-time skyline for possible threats. Here he was in the arms of a naked girl, with him naked as well. Knowing him one of his fiancée's would show up to punish him or the poor girl in his arms any moment. He felt Britanny stiffen again, as a new growl escaped his lips caused by the thoughts of anyone doing anything to hurt her. In that Ranma knew that if anyone were to attack him right now he'd not hold anything back to protect the female in his arms.

Finally Ranma noticed he'd been growling. Not a human sounding growl but a true growl of something distinctly feline and large. That would be when he noticed his body had grown fur, black fur with red stripes. '_Was that a tail?_' He blinked in confusion before starting to move his arms from the girl to get a good look at himself. He stopped as he felt another sob shake his chest. Though he desperately wanted to find out what had happened to him, fearing it as well, Ranma's need to know was overwhelmed by his instinct to get the girl, the naked girl, in his arms to stop crying even as he prayed she wouldn't pound him once she realized their current state of dress.

Thinking that perhaps this girl, how had been a cat-girl only moments before, might have a clue to what had happened to him Ranma started to talk, his thoughts still mainly on trying to calm her down and keep himself from getting pounded. "It'll um…be ok. Stop crying 'k? Everything'll be fine you'll see." He said praying it was the right thing as he'd never had much practice at consoling a crying girl, any girl really.

Ranma watched as the girl looked up at him, deeply relieved when he saw the smile on her face despite the tears running down her cheeks.

Looking into Ranma's moonlight blue eyes Britanny saw compassion, caring, and worry. '_That's all for me_.', she thought.

It felt good to her to know that someone besides her family and friends might actually care for her. Sure they'd just met but the sincere emotions she saw in his eyes went beyond comforting, cutting right to the core of her emotional insecurities. Feeling a swell of emotion which was mirrored in her eyes Britanny leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips, her eyes closed as she gave her full attention on the feeling of this intimate touch.

Britanny almost pulled away when she felt him stiffen but instead drew the kiss out until she felt him relax. While he didn't quote kiss her back, much to her disappointment, she could feel his lips give into her. Pulling back slowly Britanny savored the feel of his lips on hers for a few moments. When she opened her eyes the look on his face almost caused her to laugh; it was a cross between disbelief and enjoyment. She quickly gripped on to his fur when she watched his eyes fill with nervousness and fright as she felt him squirm underneath her like he was about to bolt.

She whispered her next words softly. "Please… don't… don't leave me.", praying his response wouldn't bring her more heartache.

Those warm moonlight blue eyes held hers captive as she watched him weighing her request against something even as Ranma gazed into hers seeing a flickering flame waiting within, one he knew he held the power to give new life or extinguish with his response. To him Britanny's eyes were those of a lost child seeking someone to guide her to safer places, a lost puppy looking for a home, or a woman who had been so hurt she was afraid to give her trust again – yet she was and his decision would make or break her delicate spirit or strengthen her beyond anything his words could describe. What he saw daunted him more than looking into the eyes of any foe he had faced and it left him feeling both awed and troubled.

His answer would shape her world to come, and he knew it. It was humbling. In his mind he could recall the words both Kasumi and Dr. Tofu had spoken to him. Words telling him he needed carve his own path. To take responsibility for his life and not allow others to be the ones to dictate to him how it should go.

Taking a deeper look into the girl's eyes, he could swear he almost saw into her soul. It was as if a large void had been clawed through it and was badly in need of healing. Healing that could only come from having someone else bolster it for a time. Images flitted through his mind of a strange orange-black cat man, a blonde haired girl with a stripe across her eye, and many others. No information as to whom they were just vague feelings connected to them and how they fit into her life. All this reached him in a second causing him to blink and squint his eyes as the headache he felt upon waking returned.

In that moment, Ranma had no doubt he held this girls fate in his hands and it made him recall what one of the sensei he had learned from said, '_Sometimes life gives you choices that aren't choices at all._' He didn't understand it back then, but since coming to Nerima he understood it very well.

And so, with the scared lonely girl staring up into his eyes, Ranma 'my foot needs ketchup' Saotome spoke. "I promise, on my honor, I won't leave you."

Though her face blossomed into a smile he would never ever forget, it confused him when Britanny buried her head into the fur on his chest to start crying again.

"Awww come on, stop cryn', I promised didn't I?" Ranma whined, doing his best to console the crying girl in his arms.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

San Luis Valley, Colorado — Beneath the Talon Residence

In a laboratory deep underground, a group of odd individuals gathered; a bald headed woman in a one piece grey and blue spandex bodysuit, a leggy brown-haired woman dressed in a racy black and white lacy French Maid outfit, a tall bald man of African-American decent in a brown leather trench coat and fade black jeans, a taller redheaded man in a ninja uniform minus the hood, and a young attractive white haired girl in a very short matching purple skirt and half-shirt. Most of them looked like they'd just gotten out of bed in a rush, a few were even complaining about being woken up so early in the morning.

Their complaints silenced at the arrival of young brown haired boy with glasses wearing a lab coat. Once in front of the assembled group the boy pulled out a small remote and pointed it at a large bank of screens bringing them to life – the central of which showed an image of Ryoga crouched in a defensive position.

"Listen up; I've got a mission for a few of you, though I have yet to decide whom I am going to send, which is why I am going to brief all of you."

Letting the video move forward a bit it showed Ryoga having a piano dropped on him only to talk away unharmed. "I came across this footage last night while doing some research and have tested it several times confirming its authenticity."

"Where did you get it from?" The African-American male asked between yawns.

"I downloaded it off Youtube." Pee Wee answered, cleaning his glasses with a cloth.

"Youtube? You're kidding me right? You're not seriously sending us to Japan because some schlub survived having a piano dropped on him like some cartoon character?" The woman in the spandex outfit spoke condescendingly. "What's next, we head to Australia to hunt a few Tasmanian Devil's?"

"**As I said**, I have confirmed the authenticity of this video myself but it is not this one alone that drew my attention." Pee Wee pressed another button on his controller and a new video played, one showing Ranma, in his new hybrid form, on all fours while standing on a car. "And to answer your question Ionis, Nerima Japan."

Ionis couldn't help but add another cartoon reference, "I Tink I Tee A Puddy Tat."

"So, you want us to go get this were-cat and bring him back." The leggy brunette known as Link asked.

"No. Not this time." Pee Wee placed his glasses back on his face.

"No? Than what's the job?" The white haired girl, Janine, asked.

"I told you, were hunting wabbits." Zelda commented mockingly.

Before Pee Wee reprimand his bald subordinate the tall red-headed ninja spoke, "Did you say Nerima Lord Talon?"

"Yes, Nerima Japan. Are you acquainted with it Shin?"

Shin nodded. "Indeed Lord Talon, Nerima is known to me. I must inform you that if it is your wish for me to go there I am afraid I must refuse."

"Awwww what's the matter… is wittle old Shin afraid to go someplace?" The bald woman mocked.

Shin growled, his hands tightening into fists as he glared at the one who spoke. "Take care Zelda."

The girl's response was to blow the dust off the tip of her nails in his direction as she continued to file them.

"And why not?" Pee Wee inquired his gaze firmly on the ninja.

Shin returned his attention to the young boy and bowed. "As per the contract my with Clan, Nerima is one of the four places I may not be asked to go."

Pee Wee turned to a nearby terminal calling up a data version of the contract. "So it is… as are the Imperial Palace in Japan, the Itabashi Ward of Tokyo, and… Disney World?"

"Why Disney World?", asked Janine incredulously.

"Janine, babe, trust me you wouldn't want to get those people at Disney mad at you. They don't call it the Magic Kingdom for nothing." Ionis shivered recalling the one time he went up against a mage from Disney. He ended up being an animatronics gopher for a week before they let him go.

Janine raised a hand, it glowed purple with mystical energy. "Don't call me babe Ionis…"

"Back to the subject people," Pee Wee barked. "Shin, I can understand why your Clan might prohibit an action against the Imperial Family," Left unsaid was how Pee Wee understood why not Disney after Ioni's failure to get a sample of Disney's DNA. "But this Nerima?"

"Nerima and its neighboring district of Itabashi are strictly off-limits to Clan Sato for a past… transgression."

The other occupants of the room perked up at this only to be disappointed when Pee Wee didn't press the subject.

"I see." Pee Wee frowned. "Enlighten us about Nerima if you would Shin, it seems I'm having difficulty gathering information detailing it beyond the typical advertisement sites. Of which an inordinate amount are either restaurants or construction companies."

"Nerima is… Nerima. The place attracts weirdness. In addition, while not the world's central location for martial arts, it does have the most martial artists per capita in Japan." "I would highly advise those you send against engaging in combat while in Nerima Lord Talon."

"What, you think some run of the mill karate-wanna-be could take one of us on?" Zelda scoffed. "Give me a break. You are afraid to go there."

"You would do well to heed my warning Zelda!" Shin barked out pointing a finger at the woman before slowly doing the same to the rest of his teammates. "The same goes for all of you. Clan Sato does not warn against going someplace lightly!"

Shin schooled his expression before turning back to his employer. "Unfortunately I do not know much about the current state of Nerima Lord Talon, given some time I might be able to contact my clan and get you some information that might be of use."

"Do that after the briefing. Ionis, you will assist him. I expect the two of you back by nine tonight as that is when Link, Zelda, and Janine will be going to this Nerima."

"Why me?" Zelda complained. "It's not like I know Japanese."

"Like language has ever been a barrier to one of our missions." Janine responded. "One little language translation spell and we're good to go."

"You're just trying to weasel out of going, not that Janine and I need you along." Link commented. "You'd probably just screw something up."

Zelda just shrugged. "I just want to avoid having to save you two from any big bad martial artists is all."

"Like I would need someone as useless as you to save me Zelda," Link snapped back. "except maybe from your bad fashion sense."

Pee Wee pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "**Shut up all of you**. I will tolerate no further interruptions, **am I clear**?"

Pee Wee gave them a chance to hang themselves; unfortunately, none of them took it. "As I was saying, it is not the new were-cat which has appeared in Nerima Japan is not the reason I want you to go to Nerima, though should you find it you are **not** to engage it in combat, as I do not wish to pay for your hospitals stays. If the opportunity arises to gain some of its DNA without confrontation, take it. It is…"

"What's with doubting our skills Pee Wee? We've taken down Britanny Diggers. This one's probably just as much as a pushover." Zelda interrupted.

"**YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS LORD TALON!**" Pee Wee yelled, "And I'll show you why, watch and learn." Pee Wee again pressed a button on his control – the main monitor now playing a video from which Pee Wee selected images to freeze in place displaying them on one of the various smaller monitors surrounding it.

The video, showing hybrid-form Ranma and Ryoga fighting through the streets of Nerima, was clearly shot by someone who just happened to be there witnessing the fight. Sadly any of the recorded conversation had been replaced by music leaving them guessing as to what was said.

The shots Pee Wee froze were key points he wanted his team to remember.

- Ryoga doing the Bakusai Tenketsu causing various surfaces to explode.

- Ranma shrugging off blows that crushed concrete, bent metal, and uprooted trees.

- Ryoga pulling himself out of a wall after being hit by a lamppost which split in two giving evidence to the strength behind the strike.

- Ranma's Neko-ken induced claws slicing a parked Honda Accord in two with one swipe.

- Ryoga throwing bandanna's at Ranma, bandanna's that after going through various objects returned to be normal cloth afterwards.

- Ryoga letting loose a Shi Shi Höködan destroying an intersection sending up a cloud of debris. When it cleared, Ranma could be seen standing there unfazed flexing his fingers. Despite the sound being replaced by music, one could imagine hearing the cracking of Ranma's knuckles.

- Kuno appearing from around a corner leaping at Ranma's back only to be blasted into the distance like a member of team rocket.

- Ranma firing a Möko Takabisha destroying a section of roadway.

Throughout all of this, the two martial artists exchanged blow after blow, strike after strike. When the first recording ended, another played, than another, than another. All told, six videos ranging in length from four minutes to fifteen were shown. By the end it was obvious to the viewers the battle probably lasted a lot longer as neither of the combatants showed any sign of slowing.

When the main monitor showed static Pee Wee turned the lights back on and looked at his team. All of them, save for Shin, had looks of disbelief on their faces. The young genius was pleased by their stunned silence, extremely content to allow them to remain that way for a time – taking a few snapshots with a digital camera for his amusement later.

"As you can see this were-cat is not a cheetah. Nor is he of a classification of were-creature I have seen before." He said pressing a button and bringing up a frozen picture of a snarling Ranma on the center screen.

"If I had to hazard a guess I'd say he is some cross-breed. His fur gives indication of tiger like qualities while his tail seems reminiscent of those found on jaguars or panthers. This might also explain his overall black coloration."

Seeing his minions, save Shin, still gaping Pee Wee addressed the later, "Shin, comments?"

"At first glance they seem like brawlers Lord Talon. However, after careful comparison of their moves from each video I would have to say they've had training in the martial arts and are likely high ranked students, if not masters. While both appear to have tremendous strength and endurance, clearly able to take heavy blows, I'd have to say that the outcome is likely in favor of the were-cat, as he was obviously controlling the pace of the battle."

"Very good Shin. Anything else?"

"The human boy's abilities are far beyond any martial artist we have encountered to date sir. He clearly is either a sorcerer of some sort or a ki master, though he appears to be far too young to be either. Yet the video clearly shows evidence of such skills."

"Without personally seeing him in action I cannot make the distinction, but if he has a mastery of ki at such a young age the boy must be a prodigy." The eagerness in Shin's voice was obvious. It wasn't hard to tell that he wished pit his skills against the fanged boy, or the were-cat.

"You want us… to bring that back …" Janine sputtered while pointing to one of the pictures of Ranma in hybrid form. She'd seen what Britanny could do on more than one occasion before she'd become something of a pushover and while this were-creature didn't seem to be as fast as the were-cheetah, he appeared to be one man wrecking crew.

Janine shivered at the possibility that such a demon getting its hands on her if it were mad. '_The fanged boy hit him point blank with one of those wall crushing moves and all it did was push him back. He even smiled! Sure I might be able to cut off his air with some water or something but if he gets his hands on me…_'

Link stared at one of the screens; one Pee Wee had left with the video on loop. '_There's something familiar with the way that were-cat moves. I know I've seen something like it before…_'

Ionis was glad he wouldn't be going, preferring to put up with Daishi's brother on a fact finding mission if it meant he could avoid having to face the two monsters he'd watched battling it out on the screen.

Zelda had an odd smile on her face, her mind on learning what she might learn from Ryoga, believing if she could do half of what he could she'd easily trounce a dozen Britanny's. "Who cares about bringing the damn cat back, I say we nab the kid instead!"

"**Weren't you listening to me Zelda!** I expressly said **not** to engage the were-cat in combat! In fact, do not engage either of them unless you have absolutely no choice! This mission is purely for information-gathering." "While I would love a DNA sample from the were-cat, **he is not the target**. The boy is the one I am interested in, and no I do not want you to 'Nab' him. I merely wish for you to find out what you can about him as a preliminary to possibly hiring him. Lacking that, a bit of his DNA would be welcomed."

"Now, I have wasted enough time here and have other things to deal. **You three,**" Pee Wee pointed at Janine, Zelda, and Link. "…go over these videos a few more times. Familiarize yourself with how they fight just in case you bungle things up and do need to fight them." "Shin, Ionis, you have six hours with which to return with any additional information you can find on Nerima and more specifically," He pointed at a still image of Ryoga, "on him."

"Make sure to get some rest ladies, Janine will be teleporting you there promptly at ten tonight and I expect you back by noon tomorrow at the latest to give your report."

Pausing before he exited the room Pee Wee turned around, a smirk on his face. "Oh and don't forget we leave at four tomorrow evening sharp for our mission in the Pacific so don't tire yourself out too much Zelda. And don't be late! Mom's driving…"

"Damn it." Zelda cursed as her two female companions snickered behind her back.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Author Notes/Commentary**

**Once again **I hope you enjoyed the third chapter of my story and found it as entertaining to read as I did to write it. Again, I apologize if this chapter seemed to be a rehash of old material and I promise you that new content is coming.

**Again, I encourage you to post a review of this story****.** Helpful suggestions, comments, and criticisms are always welcomed; flames will be for the most part ignored. If you happen to find any spelling or grammar errors, feel free to send me a private message so that I can fix them.

**If you have the time,** please check out the poll concerning pairs for this story on my author's page.

**For those of you who wonder** or want to know why certain things are occurring in the story I have started a forum for Vicissitude, the link is on my author page, where I explain my thoughts behind things occurring in the story.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Additional Thanks**

(In alphabetical order)

3 Headed Demon Dog — For pointing out a few (MANY) canon issues I made while writing this story. While I may not always follow canon, it's still nice to know that some of it does.

Ancalador — For pointing out to me a canon issue I almost made.

Borgrabbit — For pointing out my many spelling errors, and for helping to round out a few of the rough edges.

Dumbledork — For pointing out a few errors I'd made in the story, and for being supportive with his criticisms and reviews!

Genhoss — For giving me a lot of advice and being a good sounding board.

And finally, thanks to all those who posted a review for this story.

Veiled Malice — For advice on being a writer.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**FINAL NOTE**

**I am seeking a few beta readers for this story to help me weed out grammar & spelling errors, as well as keep the story on track. I use Microsoft Office Word 2007 to write my chapters, but they are readable by OpenOffice.**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

– Revised April 1st, 2010 –


	5. A Change of Direction

**VICISSITUDE**

**Warning, Story Key & Disclaimer** are all located in chapter one, the prologue. If you continue to read past this point, you are assumed to understand what this story may contain as far as offensive or inappropriate content.

***PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO POST A REVIEW***

(After you read the chapter of course.)

**Additional Note**

Please take a moment to check out my author page and vote on the poll located there.

**!REQUEST FROM THE AUTHOR!**

If you happen to find any incomplete thoughts, spelling errors or grammar corrections as you read, please feel free to send me a **private message** so that I can fix them. Thank you.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Chapter Five**

– **A Change of Direction –**

"**I've had a lot of bad things happen to me."**

"**Jusenkyo, my engagement to Akane, the Neko Ken... Pops."**

"**But in the end all my trials led me to a better life."**

"**And greater trials…"**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

Nerima, Japan — Neko Hanten (Late Evening)

Cologne returned to the Neko Hanten, her trip to Furinkan providing her little affirmations to her belief Ranma had become one of the Elder Races, nor did it provide her further insight into who was using magic against him.

She managed to make it three steps into the restaurant when she heard the sound of Shampoo yelling her name.

"Great grandmother come quick, something wrong with box in kitchen! Box start glowing hour ago and Shampoo have no idea what to do!"

Dashing quickly to the backroom Cologne saw the box that her great granddaughter referred to on one of the back shelves, a strange luminescent blue glow coming from within it – one strong enough to light up the back half of the darkened kitchen.

The aged matriarch crossed the room deftly opening it to reveal a small glowing clock within. The hands on the clock spun madly in circles, the hour hand going counterclockwise while the minute hand spun just as quickly in the opposite direction. The second hand was jumping at random between twelve, three, six, and nine.

"What this mean great grandmother?" Shampoo asked looking over Cologne's shoulder.

Placing the clock from the box on the counter Cologne muttered a few words under her breath as she gestured over it. The glowing and senseless motion ceased for a moment before starting up all over again. Cologne pulled out what looked like a few pieces of hair or fur from a pouch to affix it the center of the clock before making the same gestures, this time with a few added mutterings. Getting the same reaction, Cologne stepped away from the counter with a look of annoyance on her face.

"What it means, great granddaughter, is that for some reason the magic of this device will no longer track your groom."

"When great grandmother get clock to track airen? Why you no tell Shampoo you have this?" Shampoo poked the side of the still spinning clock, "Has airen gone some place I need to find him?"

"I have had this for sometime granddaughter. As to why I did not tell you, there was no need to so long as he remained traceable by more mundane means. This was only to be used to track son-in-law should he have left Nerima for any great length of time to try to avoid his responsibilities to the tribe." She replied before waving her hand over the clock causing it to cease glowing.

"Why clock no work?"

"I am unsure Shampoo, perhaps something in son-in-law's change is interfering with the locating magic of the clock, perhaps it is something else."

Shampoo jumped to the best idea she could think of, heading towards the nearest exit "If funny clock no work than Shampoo go find airen and bring him back!"

"You will go nowhere child." Cologne tripped Shampoo with her cane before she could make it out the backdoor. "There is still much I must do in order to determine what this means to your hunt great granddaughter. For now I shall seek the solitude of the mediation chamber so that I might think on these things."

Shampoo got to her feet, disappointment at not being allowed to go after Ranma clear on her face. "But great grandmother, if no can find airen how Shampoo bring him back?"

"The same way you found him the first time great granddaughter!" Cologne admonished, "Clearly I have been too lax, doing too many things for you since I arrived in Nerima. It has made you weak, lazy! These are traits not worthy of a Joketsuzoku, let alone one who is tribal champion and my heir!" Cologne responded hotly, the day's aggravation finally getting to her.

"Make sure the shop is properly closed for the night Shampoo." Cologne commanded from where she stood at the top of the stairs to the basement. "Also see to it that you are here when I come back up, Mousse as well. Speaking of the walking entre, I do not see his cage. You did not release him did you?"

"Stupid duck boy still in cage great grandmother, Mousse no stop quacking so Shampoo put cage in closet." Shampoo responded a bit meekly after the chastisement she'd received.

"I still think Mousse make good Cantonese duck." Despite muttering this last part under her breath, Cologne still heard her much to Shampoo's chagrin.

Cologne had to stifle a chuckle before speaking again. "Very good child, perhaps we will entertain such an idea later. Now see to it that I am not disturbed. When I return from my meditations we shall have a chat about what shall be done about your errant airen."

Saying nothing further, she left Shampoo to take care of things above and descended into the basement below. Once there she quickly pogoed into a small room off to the left, one which held a floor covered in sand. Closing the door behind her she picked up one up one of the several orbs lay on a few shelves indented into the walls of the room and tossed it up into the air until it shattered upon hitting the ceiling of the chamber.

The glittering dust from the orb spread out much farther than one might expect from such a small amount of material as it slowly fell towards the floor to meet the sand that flowed upwards in six different locations. Slowly, the now airborne sand first swirled slowly and then picked up pace as it began to form images about two feet off the floor of the chamber. Images appeared that were translucent in nature but were clearly those of humanoid beings from the chest up. Slowly it became clear that these were the effigies of five women of incredible age, much the same as the one waiting patiently for the magic to finish its work.

Once fully formed all five of the sand likenesses bowed slightly in respect towards Cologne before the center most image spoke in a gravelly voice. "^We have responded to your summons sister. Let it be known to all present that we the Council of Elders of the Joketsuzoku will hear the words of Elder Khu Lon.^"

Another of the figures spoke, "^Tell us Elder Khu Lon, tell us how the hunt for Xian Pu's groom goes and more importantly, when you will be returning.^"

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Nerima, Japan — Tendo Dojo (Late Evening)

Entering the yard after spending time with some of her friends and factors in which she hadn't been able to discover much more about the day's events beyond what she already knew, Nabiki noted the gate was unlocked, as was the front door, giving her an indication that the two fathers were likely out.

Glad not to have to deal with them she made her way through the mostly darkened house thankful a few lights were still on, no doubt left on by Kasumi.

Once up the stairs she opened the door to the guest room flipping on the light immediately pleased to see Ranma's travelling pack still there leaning against the wall with his futon rolled up and tied closed next to it. Quickly crossing the room to the window she turned on the wireless magnetic window alarm she'd installed a few months back ensuring that if the wayward Saotome came home she'd know about it.

With that done she headed to her own room where she quickly changed for bed and then settled under the covers and lay back on the pillows where she slowly began to relax. Soon a few unfamiliar sounds made their way to her ears.

Crying.

She could hear both her sisters crying through the thin walls of the house and while Nabiki's heart was armored against the sounds of Akane's tears due to her anger at her sister, the sound of Kasumi crying tore at her heart in a way she didn't care for or think were still possible.

Pulling a pillow over her to block out the sounds Nabiki couldn't shake the feeling that something felt wrong. Off. Tossing and turning for a bit she just couldn't shake it or place the cause. Removing the pillow from her head Nabiki could again hear the sounds of her two sisters either crying or sniffling. Closing her eyes, she tried to concentrate past the noises hoping to find out what prevented her from falling asleep.

After a time she realized what it was and sighed in disgust. '_I can't sleep because I know __**he's**__ not in the house… how ludicrous!_' Nabiki gave out an exasperated sigh as she turned her eyes towards the window to gaze upon the full moon that shown in the cloudless night sky. Even as she calculated what she would do to make Ranma pay for her loss of sleep, his having made Kasumi cry, she worried over the fact he hadn't returned home.

When she finally drifted off to dream they were far from normal. Had they been she would've expected her every whim catered to by servants, but instead found herself either a willingly bound captive within balls of giant yarn being played with by a cuddly blue-eyed cat-man, or a equally compliant servant girl wearing little as she danced provocatively for the enjoyment of a large dragon with cobalt blues eyes.

Oddly enough, she found herself enjoying the role of both helpless victim and dancing harem girl – the dreams both disturbing her and filling with a strange sense of well-being and excitement.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Nerima, Japan — Somewhere (Late Evening)

Britanny dried her eyes as she rested against Ranma's warm fur enjoying the sensation of comfort suffusing her being driving away the depression which had consumed her only a day before. While she could still feel the hurt from the way things ended with Stripe, Britanny felt as if a part of her that had been lost had returned – feeling finally able to move past what happened to begin to enjoy her life again.

With this feeling came with its own doubt and fear, fear she was latching on to him because he was the first male she'd been with since Stripe along with a deeper worry he would leave her despite his promise not to. Yet she could not deny the happiness she felt laying there in his arms, touched deeply by the clumsy way he tried to comfort her – treating her as someone whose feelings really mattered despite their having just met.

With a slight smile gracing her lips, Britanny tilted her head to look up at the man serving as her pillow. Looking up into Ranma's eyes she couldn't help but smile widely at the cute look of worry she could see on his face.

"Um, I guess we should introduce ourselves." She said shyly before mentally berating herself for not saying something wittier.

"I'm…" Her voice cracked a bit. "I'm Britanny Diggers, my friends call me Cheetah." '_Please call me Cheetah… Please call me Cheetah…_'

Realizing she was right Ranma blushed slightly as he smiled one of his rare smiles – the kind he gave his fiancée's when they'd actually done something nice for a change, one that never failed to make their hearts flutter and would inevitably get him into deeper trouble if one of them saw it not directed at them. Britanny proved not to be immune to its effect as her heart skipped a beat and little hearts appeared in her eyes.

"Ranma Saotome", he said while reaching the hand he'd been running through her hair to scratch the back of his head. "Um… Sorry about this."

Britanny's eyes flicked from his face to the fingers Ranma ran through his hair as she mentally cursed herself for missing the feeling of them running through her hair.

"So umm… why are you sorry?", she responded shyly only to have her visage switch to a sexy come-hither look, one that made Ranma slightly nervous and reminded him of a combination of Nabiki and Shampoo. "Did you do something naughty?", she asked teasingly.

Instantly she broke out into a near full body blush as a ton of memories of what they'd done bombarded her mind. Her blush was matched by Ranma's as he had similar recollections; though his dark fur prevented her from seeing it.

'_Damn it girl get a grip_!' Britanny idly ran a finger through Ranma's chest fur. '_Sure you've already had sex with him, but why in the world did you say something like that! Stupid stupid stupid! At least try to get to know him better before you jump him again._' The fact that she'd try to jump him again was a foregone conclusion to Britanny's subconscious, it was just a matter of when.

When Ranma could finally speak, he responded in typical fashion, without really thinking things through.

"Well it's just the way my life is, ya know? Screwed up. I mean look at us, we don't even know each other we're sitting on a roof… um… well… ya know. With no clothes on. It's not like I wanted to have sex with… you…"

Knowing he'd said something wrong from the slight twitching of Britanny's eyebrow and the teary look in her eyes Ranma plunged on before she could bash him or start crying. As he spoke Ranma unconsciously returned to running through her spotted hair as he spoke even as his other hand returning to the gentle massaging motion it had been making.

"I um… :cough: Not that there is anythin' wrong with you! No no! I mean you're definitely way cute 'n all that…" A thoughtful look crossed his face before he spoke without thinking. "In both forms…"

His eyes widened as he realized he'd said that aloud. "What I mean is… um… bad things keep happen'n to me."

That tick had returned…

"Not that sleepin' with you was a bad thing! I mean it was great!" Ranma relaxed a bit when the tick stopped and Britanny smiled, her eyes glazing a bit. "But ya couldn't have wanted your first time to be with a complete stranger… I mean what kind of girl would want that?"

The smile turned to a frown.

"Aw man… What I'm tryin' to say is that my life is just one big rollercoaster ride. It's got its ups and its downs… No… darn it that's not it at all."

Kasumi would've frowned at him for dropping back into his normally uncouth way of speaking rather than the slightly more cultured way she'd managed to teach him.

Ranma quickly took a deep breath before going on, thankful that Britanny hadn't slapped him yet. "Look. I'm not the best at explaining things ok? It's just my life is kinda messed up. It's one thing after another and I… well I just don't want to see you dragged into it yet here ya are." "So I guess the reason I'm sorry is 'cause I just know us ending up here together has somehow got to be my fault."

"Though I have no clue how…" He muttered.

"I mean a cute girl like you couldn't have gotten up this morning thinkin' you were going to end up sittin' on a roof naked in the moonlight with some guy you just met." Ranma hoped he'd managed to fix things but prepared himself for the bashing to come. "So I guess what I'm saying is I'm sorry you ended up in this situation in the first place."

"No…can't say that I did. Though from where I am sitting it doesn't seem like a bad thing." '_Why did he tense up there at the end…_' She wondered before giving his chest a soft kiss followed by nuzzling deeper into his silky soft fur while trying to ignore his obvious increased nervousness. She considered easing off but the feel of his hand on her back and in her hair was doing all kinds of things to her recently re-awakened hormones. Purring slightly despite not being in hybrid form Britanny planted a few more kisses along Ranma's chest working her way up towards his neck.

By the time she reached it, Ranma, who did indeed find them very pleasant, felt his normal aversion to physical intimacy asserting itself despite the knowledge of what they had done together. Though Ranma's eyes stayed locked on the spotted blonde laying on his chest his now pointed ears twitched as he listened for any indication that might herald the arrival of a fiancée or a rival.

Once sure that no one was going to leap out at him and attack, Ranma was able to calm down and think things through while unconsciously continuing his gentle petting of the girl in his arms. The actions helped calm him, and unknowingly had the reverse effect on Britanny – which had he known he would've ceased his actions immediately despite how right it felt to be doing so.

He looked down in time to see a smiling Britanny pull herself up the last bit of distance so they could kiss. When their lips met both meant to keep the kiss gentle, soft – neither one was sure who turned it into something expressing both their deep needs to be loved and cared for as the kiss became extremely hot and heavy. For Ranma is was a key to allow him to recall more memories, specifically of things they had done only hours before. He recalled everything in fact, from the moment he ran into her to his circling her before he took her like a cat in heat. Even as he lost himself in their current kiss Ranma realized he learned more in one night of the Neko-ken than he had from all the

adult magazines Daisuke and Hiroshi were always bringing to school with them. Or even from those books his mother or Happosai kept hiding among his school books or in his backpack.

Thinking about the books reminded him of the time Akane had walked in on him when he had just found one in his futon. The resulting bashing was one for the records. The memory brought out down from his current euphoric feeling, his body once again reflecting his change in moods.

Gently pushing Britanny away from him Ranma couldn't help but feel sad at the confused look in her eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" Britanny asked, chewing worriedly on her lower lip.

Ranma quickly shook his head, his eyes nervously looking away from her to check for the inevitable bashing that he knew should be here.

Britanny leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips pulling his attention back to her, their eyes meeting. Watching the emotions play through his eyes Britanny couldn't make them out. She wondered why he pushed her away. Thoughts of him having someone in his life already, of him finding her unattractive warred against those that knew his kiss proven at least the latter had couldn't be true.

Smiling slightly at him Britanny turned and laid her head on his shoulder, delighting how Ranma's hands had gone from gentle caresses to a pleasant massage which was slowly turning her into a very relaxed puddle as she cuddled happily into his chest and neck.

Laying there Britanny couldn't help but breath in his scent and found it enjoyable – it was a pleasant mix of rich red cherries and fresh purple plumbs. While normally such a scent would be strong, perhaps overpowering his wasn't like that all, just a gentle touch of the scent to tantalize the nose. It made her want to cuddle into him even more, so she did luxuriating in the warmth of her own emotions.

When Britanny opened her eyes she let them wander what she could see of Ranma's body before closing them and wiggling a bit against the young were-cat ignoring how he seemed slightly uncomfortable at her actions dismissing it as his just being shy like Stripe used to be. A slight giggle escaped her lips as she slipped her arms around him treating him as if he were a giant teddy bear, or in this case stuffed cat.

After a while, Britanny asking a few questions of her fuzzy companion replaced the comfortable silence between the two opening up the way for them to each relate what had led them to meet. Ranma indicated the Neko-ken, though without explaining what it actually was or how it is trained, as being the reason for his actions, while Britanny shared her run in with the catmint from hell/heaven – which she hoped to get a hold of more if she could. Neither of them made any direct comment to the act that took place resulting from that meeting, blushing quite a bit every time things came even close to it.

After that, the two discussed a bit about where they both lived, locations only, with casual mentioning's of whom they both lived with, Ranma avoiding any mentioning of anything related to fiancée's merely saying he and his father were staying with friends for the time being. Bringing up her sisters gave Britanny a good way to telling him why she was in Japan in the first place – thought it didn't remind her she hadn't actually gotten the parts for her sister. Not that she would have had time to do so and still catch her ride home with Ace.

While Britanny enjoyed the conversation, she was mildly annoyed she practically had to pry everything out of Ranma as he seemed to be willing to let her talk, but when it came to him, he glossed over most things not giving much in the way of details. Details Britanny wanted. The only thing she had been able to get out of him without pulling teeth had been that Ranma was a martial artist.

One thing Britanny couldn't believe Ranma – and she had no reason to believe her was lying – was still in high school. There was just no way she could accept that such a hunky were-cat could be so young and have a body like that. And while they weren't that many years apart, him being seventeen and her twenty-one, he was still on the young side for her liking. Even Ranma saying he would be eighteen in a few months did little to settle her mind.

'_I just know Gina and Brianna are never gonna to let me live this down._' Britanny thought wryly before she ran an appraising eye over his form. '_Not that I can't stand a bit of good natured ribbing if it gets me someone that looks like he does. He may be young but he sure doesn't look it..._' She thought as she once again took a peak at his scrumptious body sighing happily. '_I wonder what the legal age in Japan is… Least I know seventeen's legal in Georgia._'

The devil on Britanny's left shoulder, which strangely looked a lot like Brianna, was rolling around laughing while pointing at the Angel on her other shoulder, which looked suspiciously like Charlotte the Harpy. The angel was pounding on Britanny's head with her tiny fists yelling things like "What happened to getting to know him better before we jumped him again?" or "He's a teenager!" as well as other things to get her mind off of going another round with him.

After a few minutes of rather ecchi thoughts (During which Ranma was waving a hand in front of the girls face.) Britanny returned to the conversation. It wasn't too long after that she thought about the fact that she'd be leaving tonight to go home to Georgia causing her to become depressed.

Notcing her sudden mood change Ranma sought to find out what brought it about. "Cheetah, you ok? You got awfully quiet there for a while. Everything ok?"

The small amount of depression she was feeling dissipated at hearing him call her Cheetah for the first time even as her thoughts continued to confront the issue she knew would come up.

'_I don't want to leave him but I have to return home… Maybe…_' "I'm just thinking Ranma.", she responded with sad a smile.

"Oh…"

Ranma was slightly depressed to hear she was leaving, having already grown close to her despite the short time they'd known each other. When he noticed a few tears forming at the edge of her eyes Ranma started to fret, his hands deliberately massaging her back this time. He recalled why he'd learned it, or rather the more esoteric uses of it, from when Kasumi discovered he knew how to give them. When he first gave her one Kasumi pouted slightly and thanked him afterwards. Ranma of course took this to mean that she had been unhappy with his work and so he set out to master the skill immediately. He really couldn't understand why she continued to pout every time his massage ended, so he continued to perfect it even now. Little did he knew Kasumi's pouts had not been because he'd done a good job but because he had stopped.

Britanny was almost in heaven from his hands, her body melting almost instantly against Ranma's as she turned once again into a puddle from his ministrations. It in fact took her several minutes before she could even remotely concentrate enough to talk –only after she had reluctantly forced Ranma to stop.

Sighing contentedly, Britanny didn't lift her body from his when she spoke, simply too relaxed to do so. "Ranma, remember I told I was only in Japan for a day… –contended sigh– My friend is probably waiting for me at the airport…"

She felt him nod.

"I was wondering what we do now? I mean I need to get going back to Georgia. But I… I…" A few tears formed at the edge of her eyes as she pressed on. "I don't want to leave you… I know we just met but… what we did…" Britanny blushed more and more as she pressed on trying to get to her point. "…and I … um… I'm not trying to force you or think you have any kind of commitment to me… I just… …just kinda hoped you might… um… come with me… come home with me… to Georgia."

"You don't have to if you don't want to but I'm sure my family would love to meet you! You could stay with me and we could get to know each other better." "It's not as if you'd have to stay for long if you didn't want… I'll make sure you have a flight back anytime you want…"

Britanny managed to tilt her head back so she was looking into Ranma's eyes. "I… I don't want to go Ranma… I want to stay here… with you… at least a while longer." She looked away blushing as did Ranma.

"Ace is probably waiting for me at the airport and it's not right to make him wait. I could try to arrange a flight for another day but my family would get worried about where I am…" Suddenly realizing she was asking him to just leave his family when she was unwilling to do the same Britanny looked ashamed. "…oh but wait I can't just ask you to leave your life here for me… um… forget I asked… How can I expect you to just up and leave everything here with someone you just met? You've got school, family," 'Probably _a girl friend…_' "a life here… I can't just expect you to up and leave it! What was I thinking…"

Britanny was near babbling towards the end, a hand rubbing away the tears forming in her eyes. When she tried to push herself away from Ranma he didn't let her get very far, his arms gently but firmly holding her from doing much more than moving into his lap where she found herself gazing looking at Ranma's face. She could see confusion, disbelief, and something she couldn't identify in his eyes.

"What's wrong Ranma?" She asked apprehensively. '_What was I thinking asking him to go with me? How can I just ask him to leave his life here behind just for me? Even if was only for a few days, it's still not right to expect him to just up and leave behind the people he knows on such short notice. He probably has someone special and here I am trying to steal some girl's boyfriend. What was I thinking … I know he promised not to leave me but how can I expect him to keep such a silly promise. Even if it meant the world to me when he made it I can't expect him to keep it._'

Deep down Britanny felt she wanted, no, needed something more from him than just his presence. She knew she was latching on to him as a way to prove to herself that she was still worth something in someone else's eyes but didn't care. And as desperately as she wanted to, she couldn't think of a thing she could offer him to make him want to leave his life and join hers, even though she desperately wanted him to. Even if he ended up coming back home after a short stay she knew she had to find a way to convince Ranma to go with her sadly all she could think of was reasons for him not to go:

That he had someone in his life already and she was stealing him.

How she had no right to ask him to leave her family for her.

That she had some kind of claim on him just because they had slept together once.

That he could never want to go with someone as needy clingy as her. Two reasons she had convinced herself were why Stripe had left her.

Watching her Ranma sensed Britanny's dive into a depressive spiral and even if he hadn't possessed the ability to see her it in her aura her emotions played clearly in her tear-misted green eyes. This only became worse as she considered the possibility that Ranma might not keep the promise he'd made to her stealing the light that he had brought into her life.

Everything he was feeling and seeing from the girl in his arms prompted an immediate reaction from Ranma – seeing her like this pulled at something primal inside him that screamed for him to protect her and keep her happy.

Looking down at Britanny Ranma cursed himself wishing he knew what to do so make her happy, wishing that dealing with a crying girl came as easily to him as learning martial arts. In that moment he had an epiphany, suddenly seeing how he could deal with women's emotions as a form of combat, but instead of trying to overcome your opponent the objective was to make them happy. All he needed to do was figure out the positive emotional moves to counter the negative his opponent felt and react to them decisively. It was something Ranma knew he would have to think more on later but right now it was time to commit to a move and pray it was the one that won this battle.

Britanny watched as the confusion in Ranma's eyes cleared, replaced by something driven and exacting. The look so befuddled her that her depression popped like a bubble, replaced by confusion as Ranma's lips curled upwards into a smile. She couldn't help but smile back when Ranma reached up a hand to gently brush away a fallen tear.

"It's ok Cheetah…" Ranma trailed as he looked at his furred hand. "Um… not to change the subject but um… Do you know why do I look like this? And what were you before? You know… all fur covered with spots and all. Does it have something to do with the Neko-ken?"

Noticing her confused look Ranma reluctantly informed her about how one is trained the Neko-ken with more detail than he had earlier. When Ranma finished he could feel the anger and horror rolling off her in waves.

'_Why does nearly everyone I tell about the Neko-ken get that look? It was just training. Sure one of pop's stupider ideas but it has come in handy on occasions. This must be why pops never wanted me to tell mom about it._'

Britanny's continued stare made him nervous, extremely nervous, for he knew an angry woman was bad news or at least a potential headache after they belted you through a wall. He was in fact rather surprised he hadn't been hit yet by her after all the perverted things they'd been doing but he wasn't about to complain.

'_Least she's not depressed anymore._' Ranma thought bitterly as he waited for the hammer to drop. '_Ok, telling her it was ok seemed to cheer her up, that was a good move, telling her about the Neko-ken, a bad one. Question is what the next move is after bringing up the Neko-ken?_' Ranma thought, still treating this like a martial arts exercise, knowing he would probably need the answer to that question frequently.

"So that's why you looked so freaked out when you saw my hybrid form?" The rather horrified were-cheetah said. Upon receiving a slight nod in response, she tightened her arms around his torso as best as she could and held him. '_If I ever get my claws on his father I'll show him what a were-cat can do that's for sure! What kind of idiot considers that martial arts training?_' Britanny thought as she squeezed him for all her small frame was worth.

Once she was confident she'd expressed her support Britanny considered the other part of what he'd asked, "I don't think your being like this isn't a result of a martial arts technique as most were-cats are born that way. That's what I am by the way, a were-cat, a were-cheetah to be specific." Britanny said releasing him from the death hug she'd been giving him. (Not that his new form noticed it as anything more than a gentle squeeze as she had none of her strength in her human form.)

"Maybe my father might be able to help figure it out, he might even know of a way to cure you of your fear of cats. Mom might too. Heck even my nerdy older sister Gina might have a few ideas that could be helpful!" Britanny said cheerfully. "She's really good at what she does; just don't tell her I said that. Her ego's big enough."

At her hopeful look, Ranma smiled as he slowly stood up, his movement bringing Britanny up with him. Ranma liked the idea of meeting her mother from what little he'd learned about her. '_Sounds like she might have some moves I could learn. I wonder what style she practices._' He thought as he leaned over and set the small girl down on the ground before looking around to figure out where they were.

From what he could tell they were somewhere on the east side of Nerima. Sweeping the horizon for any potential threats Ranma sweat dropped when his gaze fell on Britanny who was standing there with a glazed look in her eyes before he turned away quickly in embarrassment at seeing her standing there naked. This of course brought his attention to his own lack of clothing.

'_YUM!_' Was Britanny's main thought before she found herself robbed of the view she'd been enjoying, not that she minded the new one as she wiped away a bit of drool, she found the view from behind was just as nice. She had no clue how long she stood there just staring until Ranma's sputtered comment about finding some clothes broke her out of her revere.

Smiling sheepishly, she giggled, and began to look for some of her own clothing. Eventually she found the tattered remains of her spandex outfit and currently not so tight shorts and began to get dressed.

'_Damn I must have really wanted these things off_.' She thought admiring the odd way the claw marks on her clothing actually looked good on her current form while knowing they would show off way too much if she were in her hybrid one. '_Ah well, all for a good cause! NOOKIE!_'

While she got dressed, Britanny made sure to get a few good peeks at Ranma's physique, which wasn't too hard to do as he was wandering around looking for clothing with the moonlight as a backdrop. She found the way he seemed to scamper around the rooftop rather cute – reminding her of the days when she used to do similar things when she was younger and less in control of her cat-like instincts. She had to resist the urge to giggle when Ranma stopped to bat a can around the roof for about a minute before he returned to looking for his clothing.

'_Mmmmm niiiice._' Britanny thought before slapping herself lightly. '_DOWN GIRL! You're getting to be as bad as your sisters!' _Then slapping herself a second time but harder for which she received a quizzical stare from Ranma.

"Heheheh.", was all the were-cheetah could think to say and was thankful when Ranma just shrugged and went back to looking to see if he could find any more of his clothing. So far, the only thing he had managed to find was something he was using as a loincloth.

'_Get to know him first… Get to know him first… Get to know him first…_' Britanny mentally repeated to herself even as the Charlotte angel held on to one ear and whispered the same to her. "Sooooo anyone else in your family ever change like you have Ranma?"

"Into a cat-man? Nope. A panda yes, but no felines. Though Shampoo does turn into a cat but she ain't family and never will be if I have anything to say about it." Ranma stopped and looked himself over. '_Ok, well maybe Shampoo did that one time with the Ghost Cat, but I don't think that counts._'

Unknowingly he struck a few rather classic beefcake poses while checking out his new form. '_I look a little more muscled than before, and I seem to be able to see really well despite it being so dark._' Ranma nearly bent himself in half backwards; and then flipped upside down and over to come to land on his feet after trying to bat his tail once or twice.

'_And my sense of smell is sharper._' He thought before stretching as tall as he could, arms up in the air. '_I'm definitely taller._' He thought happily. He never did care much for being short. '_Guess this explains why Cheetah looked so small to me. She's not as short as my female form is, was? Who knows what whatever this is may of done to my Jusenkyo curse. Least this fur doesn't itch._'

"Pretty much the ones I know that change do so into normal animals not something in between. I mean when pop changes he looks like a real panda not a mix between a man and a panda." Ranma deliberately avoided any mention of his cursed form as he was unsure how his new friend would take it. He knew it would come up eventually if he stuck around her, which he was giving serious consideration to. He just hoped the timing of her learning of his curse would be of his choosing.

'_His father turns into a panda? I've never heard of a were-panda… A hair product that becomes a cat?_' While she had enjoyed his little show his words kept her grounded from going into an ecchi daydream.

"We're called were's Ranma. Were-cats in specific for what I am and you might be since you were once human and now, well, aren't." '_I'm gonna have to ask him about all those other shape changers later. The more I talk to him the more mysteries he presents me with._' She thought giddily not fully realizing that she was acting a bit like Gina when presented with a new mystery to solve.

"I'm not human anymore?" Ranma asked, a bit of worry evident in his tone.

"We'll, we can't be sure until we find out exactly what you are Ranma. From everything you're telling me you said you're human but now you're not. That's usually a were-creature thing. If you are one, that would mean you are human, just, more." "If you can't change back, well, that would mean you might be something else. I've.. I've met a few people who had cat-like features and characteristics without being a were-creature."

Not wishing to think about Stripe Britanny tried to redirect the subject if only slightly, "Exactly how did you change again?"

"Um… it's a bit fuzzy but there was a fight. The next thing I know I was with you… like this. I recall some of what happened before but none of it makes much sense. It kinda reminds me of what it's like when I go into the Neko-ken but usually I don't recall anything."

Britanny held back a growl at the reminder of that horrible martial arts technique.

"So if you can change from a girl into a cat-girl… do you think I could change back to normal?" Ranma asked as he looked over his body. "I sure hope I won't have to stay like this forever. Can you tell me how I change back? Do I need hot water or anything?" Ranma asked with a bit of enthusiasm.

Britanny frowned at what she'd heard from Ranma in regards to both being called a 'cat-girl' and over the fact that he didn't seem to like his new body when she loved it. She was just about to give him an earful when she remembered how scared he was of her when he first saw her, sadly realizing he might view not only his new form but hers as something from a nightmare.

"No, if you're a were-creature like me you should be able to change. Oh and Ranma, **I'm not a cat-girl, I'm a were-cheetah** got it?"

"Um… sure… sorry about calling you that Cheetah. Do you think maybe you could show me how to change though?"

"Sure thing Ranma!" Britanny said perkily as he again called her by her nickname. Something about hearing him saying it making her feel closer to him.

With that Britanny got down to telling him how a were-cat changed as it was taught to her by Jetta back when she thought she could only do so once a day. After nearly twenty minutes of trying the two gave up as Ranma simply didn't seem to be able to affect a form change.

At seeing his despondent look, Britanny sought to cheer him up. "It's possibly that you just haven't stored up enough lunar energy to change yet. Since you're new, I mean. Give it some time and we'll try again later."

Going back to her earlier line of questioning in hopes of taking both their minds off his failure to change, Britanny questioned Ranma as she walked over to his side. "So no one in your family has ever changed to look like what you or I do?"

After Ranma shook his head no, Britanny stepped up to him wrapping her arms around his waist, laying her head on his stomach. "So… um… about what I said earlier… I know it's kinda sudden but… would you like to come with me? To Atlanta?" She asked while gazing up at him, a hopeful yet fearful look in her eyes.

'_Can I really just up and leave?_' Ranma thought.

"It would be a chance to get away from everything here and um… maybe my get some help for your fear from my family?" Britanny added, watching his expressions with keen interest.

even as another question popped into his mind. '_Can I just leave behind everything in my life and go with her?_'

Her idea of getting away from everything held a great deal of appeal as select images of his life flashed through Ranma's mind showing him all the bashing/glomping/fighting he'd go through daily as well as the few smiles/kind words/excellent meals he'd miss out on by leaving. His mind played all of these through swiftly, each weighed against the other. '_Is there really anything holding me here? Does the good outweigh the bad I've had since coming to Nerima? Akane and Kuno tried to kill me, Mom ain't gonna wanna see me from the way she looked upset. Ukyo can't get it through her head I only want to be friends and what the heck was she thinking attacking me after I saved Nabiki._'

Ranma paused, '_I saved Nabiki? From what?_'

Unable to recall he dismissed it, '_The Amazons are just a pain in my side, and I got no desire to be around pops. Nothing waiting for me at the Tendo's but more grief._'

What Ranma was unaware of, but Britanny noticed, was how his normally midnight blue orbs briefly seemed to turn a disturbing shade of dark red as he was thinking. Britanny was about to ask him what was going on when the smile returned to Ranma's face and the odd color vanished leaving her wondering if she had imagined it.

A gentle smile replaced his frown as Ranma's recalled his first thoughts upon seeing Britanny which led to him recalling his promise not to leave her, '_I can't go back on my promise. 'Sides it's not like there's anything keeping me here. For now I'll look at this as a training trip, least until Britanny no longer needs me._' Ranma sighed softly as a tiny smile appeared on his face. "Didn't I promise ya I wouldn't leave ya? Do you think I'm a liar?"

Before Britanny could respond he easily swept her up in his arms, he looked out over the houses of Nerima towards the Tendo Dojo his eyes again turning slightly red before fading back to normal.. '_No, there's nothing keeping me here and Britanny seems to need me for the moment._'

"Um… you don't mind if I make one stop along the way do you?" Ranma asked.

Britanny's brilliant smile in response made the choice to leave everything behind easier. "Not all, Ranma!"

Ranma smiled and started to roof hop towards his destination. He took the first few jumps easy to see how Britanny would react.

His brow furrowed when he misjudged one of his jumps almost sending them both tumbling down an alley between buildings. He felt Britanny tighter her grip as their almost falling startled her.

"E…everything ok Ranma?"

He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile, "Yeah, something's just a bit off about my movements. Give me a few moments and I'll get it right." Ranma made a few shorter leaps around the roof they were on and quickly came to realize his problem was he'd apparently been getting more out of his movements than he did before his change, everything coming a great deal easier to him. It also didn't help him that his tail seemed to be throwing things slightly off but he soon compensated for it.

Once sure of himself he again picked up Britanny who happily cuddled into his chest enjoying being carried bridal style and started to jump across the roofs of Nerima again – this time his movements steady and sure.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Nerima, Japan —Ucchan's (Late Evening)

Ukyo grumbled to herself as she wheeled the unconscious Ryoga towards her restaurant in a cart she'd gotten from Dr. Tofu after taking the lost boy to the doctor's clinic to see what he could do for him, which wasn't much, as Ryoga needed to rest and recuperate from the fight he'd had with Ranma. Tofu examined him and informed her that he'd likely be better by morning. He offered to allow her to leave him there for the night but Ukyo wanted to be there when he woke up so she could get some answers from him.

She was rather surprised and upset to find the hole in the side of her building already repaired and a note inside with a bill for the work. She wasn't upset over the repairs but rather about having strange men in her bedroom without her present. At least she was until she found Konatsu's note about having tidied up her room prior to their repairs. It also let her know they hadn't done them without permission as she originally believed. Thankfully it wouldn't cost her much as she always gave the Nerima Martial Arts Construction people deals when they came to eat.

It took her about twenty minutes to get Ryoga up the stairs on onto the small extra futon she kept for when she had guests. After that, she checked to be sure that Konatsu had gotten everything that she wanted him to and was pleased with his work. She didn't even have to put anything away.

'_I should thank him before I go to bed._' Ukyo thought before knocking on the door to the room that she'd given him. Receiving no answer, she knocked a few times more before opening the door a crack checking to see if he was ok. She found that he wasn't there and his futon looked unused. '_I wonder where he could be. Probably out looking for me if I know him._'

She smiled at his possible thoughtfulness. '_Well, I'm sure he will be home with enough time to get sleep for tomorrow. I have to make up for the lost revenue from today. Kami what a waste of a day this has been._'

After washing up Ukyo climbed into bed where she drifted off into a deep sleep, had she been awake another five minutes she might've seen Ranma bouncing over the rooftops, Britanny cradled in his arms.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Additional Thanks**

(In Alphabetical Order)

3 Headed Demon Dog — For pointing out a few canon issues I made in the story. While I may not always follow canon, it is still nice to know that some of it does.

Ancalador — For pointing out to me a canon issue I almost made.

Borgrabbit — For pointing out my many spelling errors, and for helping to round out a few of the rough edges. (Basically performing the job of a beta reader!)

Dumbledork — For pointing out a few errors I'd made in the story, and for being supportive with his criticisms and reviews.

Genhoss — For giving me a lot of advice on a plethora of subjects.

Veiled Malice — For advice on being a writer.

WW — For making me realize that inspiration doesn't come in a limited supply and for helping me realize some of my writing flaws.

And finally, thanks to all those who posted a review for this story.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**I am seeking a few beta readers (I have one so far, thanks Borgrabbit!) for this story to help me weed out grammar & spelling errors, as well as keep the story on track. I use Microsoft Office Word 2007 to write my chapters, but they are readable by OpenOffice.**

**I would like** to apologize for my work being a bit repetitive or heavy handed in making plot points. I am trying to work through such issues as I continue to write this story. This is my first serious attempt at writing a fanfiction and I am learning more everyday about how to write a story as well as more about both series I have this based upon. (It is amazing the number of things I thought were canon that aren't, not that this story follows canon. I am trying to get away from a few common preconceived notions about Ranma and company.)

**I hope to continue** to entertain you as well as improve my work as time goes on. It is my hope that even if this story should take a turn that you may not like, that you will continue to enjoy it just the same.

**Finally, thanks** to those people who have sent me suggestions about how they would like to see the story go or just things they would like to see. I cannot promise that any of them will be seen but I do give them consideration.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Original Omake — By Shinji The Goodsharer**

The last word died on her lips as she saw the large were-creature. It was big, larger than even Gar and just a built. The black midnight fur and red stripes shocked her as she looked at the sleeping face of the strange were-beast. She had never seen such a specimen and it was unnerving her that he was just as nude as she.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she started to cry with the memories coming back to her. Stripe had left more than eight months ago to go save his people and he had adamantly refused to let her go with him to help. Nothing had come to her in those eight months, not even a letter telling her he was ok. Gina had even hacked into a satellite and used it to scan the place in Brazil where Stripe had gone.

There hadn't been any sign of a battle, just a palace and many people in the surrounding jungle city. Many letters had been sent with tracking devices and every one of them had been delivered to the palace from what the scan of the satellite had shown but they left the palace the next day and were always sent to the same place. The maps had showed that they just ended up in the river and floated away towards some type of trash dump.

Soon after finding this out she had given up hope of him ever coming back, and yet she wished he would. It hurt to know that a mere month before their wedding he had left her. They had never even made love and he just left her. Now this strange were-creature had taken her virginity. It had taken advantage of her and she cried in loss as she curled up into a ball. "Oh well, at least his butt is cuter. Hey, now I can spend my time making Brianna jealous! YAY!"

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

– Revised January 19th, 2011 –


	6. Of Hot Springs & Decisions

**VICISSITUDE**

**Warning, Story Key & Disclaimer** are all located in chapter one, the prologue. If you continue to read past this point, understand that this story may contain content some find offensive.

***PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO POST A REVIEW***

(After you read the chapter of course.)

**Additional Note**

Further information I wished to convey which I did not feel fit properly in the story is located at the end of this chapter after the credits.

Please take a moment to check out my author page and vote on the poll located there.

**!REQUEST FROM THE AUTHOR!**

If you happen to find any incomplete thoughts, spelling errors or grammar corrections as you read, please feel free to send me a **private message** so that I can fix them. Thank you.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Chapter Six**

– **Of Hot Springs & Decisions –**

"**Sometimes things just don't turn out the way you expect."**

"**With me, I've come to expect almost everything life can throw at me."**

"**This isn't to say I'm not surprised by it. I just adapt quicker than most."**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

Early Morning — Seer's Hamlet, Jade Realm

Gina smiled as she eased herself into the waters of the hot spring located at the back of the inn her family had stayed at during the night. While she missed the modern convenience of being able to take a shower, she had to admit this wasn't a bad change of pace. Far better than some of the places she'd been forced to stay at during some of her earlier adventures.

Languidly gazing at her surroundings enjoying the warmth of the water Gina was rather surprised to find her sister lying upon some rocks deeper in the pool with only her head and shoulders showing. Brianna's long mane of blonde hair splayed over a rock outcropping behind her as she rested her head within a nook in the stone clearly meant for such use.

Gina waved towards her. "Morning Brianna… Sleep well?"

"Yup!" Brianna responded happily.

"So, anything you want to talk about Brianna?" Gina asked while stretching out much like her sister was.

Brianna opened one eye to look at her sister quizzically. "Talk about? Nothing comes to mind, why?"

Gina narrowed her eyes briefly, before a knowing smile crossed her lips. "Oh I don't know… maybe what happened in the tavern last night…"

Brianna closed her eye going back to relaxing. "You're going to have to be more specific sis."

Seeing that Brianna wasn't going to continue the conversation without further prompting Gina did just that. "Does six feet of muscles and fur ring a bell?"

"Yeah, I know who Gar is." Brianna teasingly answered her sister. Though she knew what or rather whom Gina was alluding to, she just refused to give her the satisfaction of a direct answer.

"I didn't mean Gar Brianna and you know it." Gina huffed. "I'm talking about the were-lion at the tavern last night…"

"Oh him, he just wasn't my type." Even as Brianna said this she internally winced recalling her argument with her sister where Britanny had something similar to her about her type, or a lack there of. '_Just let it go Gina, please._" Brianna thought to herself.

Gina, as observant as ever, did notice the slight tightening of her sister's facial features but pressed on just the same. "Not your type? You mean a guy with a yummy body, plenty of muscles barely kept hidden by a leather jerkin, a masculine voice that sent tingles up your spine, a nice ass, and not to mention interested in you? Nope. Not that guy. Or maybe we were just seeing a different handsome were-lion try to chat you up hmmmm?"

Though Brianna managed to hide her displeasure from showing her face, she was unsuccessful at doing so with her voice, "Gee Gina, if you thought he was so good-looking why didn't you go after him?"

'_Is that how both my sisters see me, constantly boy hungry?_' Brianna thought, '_Ok, maybe I am but that doesn't mean I chase after everything male that has a pulse!_'

"Look he just didn't interest me ok."

"Look Bri, I wasn't the one who spent the whole day chasing Gar, and Thropan…" Taking a deep breath Gina slipped under the water wetting her hair so that she could properly wash it. Resurfacing Gina picked up right where she left off. "…You even hit on poor Raphiel when the clueless lug showed up."

"Not that the guy had a clue about what you were doing." She chuckled a bit at that.

"What confuses me though is when you get someone who actually seems interested in you, and he was waaaay interested, you turn him away. I can understand not wanting to sleep with someone you just met but you didn't even flirt with the guy and that is so not like you Brianna." She splashed a little bit of water towards her sister getting a dirty look in response. "Something is clearly up and it doesn't take a genius IQ like mine to see that. So spill."

"I said he didn't interest me ok." Brianna responded sourly. "He just wasn't…"

"If you finish that by saying he wasn't your type you're only digging yourself in deeper Bri." Gina said half-teasingly, half-serious.

Brianna managed to keep the anger out of her voice when she next spoke. "Oh and how would you know what my type is Gina?" It took a lot to do so but she wanted to find out if Gina thought the same way that Britanny did. She knew the words Britanny had said to her in anger but that didn't change the impact they had on her. She needed to know if Gina saw her in the same way, she need to know if what Britanny had said was the truth spilling out or just words said in the heat of the moment.

"Male, handsome, has a heart beat?" Gina responded teasingly not realizing the impact her words had on her sister. She missed the look of hurt passing over Brianna's face as she pulled over a small container of bathing supplies so she could start cleaning herself a bit while they talked.

"Because if I hadn't of been worried about how you were acting I would've flirted with the guy myself. Yeah yeah… I know I don't normally go for the fuzzy type but that guy had something about him." Gina said wistfully before turning a stern look on her lounging sister. "Which just makes you just turning him away without even a real once over that much more curious to me."

Gina remembered her reaction to the cute were-lion walking over and hitting on her sister – she'd been jealous. Originally when it had been just her and Britanny every guy they met always seemed to go after her leggy were-cheetah sister and not her, and now here she was playing third fiddle to Brianna's second.

'_Is that really how my sisters see me…?_' Brianna thought for a moment before being put a bit at ease by Gina's comment about her wanting to chase the were-lion herself. Somehow Gina's worry and shared interest in the were-lion helped to buoy her spirits slightly. Smiling in a mischievous manner Brianna decided to tease her a bit.

"Gina Diggers going after some cuddling from something soft and fuzzy besides her little Wuddly-bear (1), I'm shocked! Besides don't you have little ole Ryan to keep you warm on those cold nights sister dear?" Brianna wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, "Or are you looking for something a little more animalistic for a change."

Gina waved a loofah-filled hand threateningly. "You leave my stuffed bear out of this Brianna! Besides, it's not as if I actually did anything with the guy. There's nothing wrong with appreciating the male form, especially if they want to wander around with their chests exposed. Who am I to not look?"

"But we're not talking about me Brianna; we're talking about you. So give."

"Look Gina I have a lot on my mind ok? I didn't feel like a romp in the sack with some guy I hardly know. One I do on the other hand would've been just fine…" Brianna finished up with a slight purr and an honest smile.

"Yeah but did you have to scare poor Gar to death? You practically undressed him at the table and I'm not just talking about with your eyes.", Gina chuckled slightly in recollection of Brianna's classic of spilling a drink into the were-jaguars lap after which she of course tried to help him dry off with a napkin, even going so far as to unbuckle his belt – that's when Gar panicked.

"Awww, but he looked so cute with that deer in the headlights look. Too bad he ran away… ok hobbled away after his pants fell down to his ankles." Brianna giggled lightly. "The other girls found it funny not to mention enjoyed the view."

"Thought what was funny?", inquired a third voice as Sheila, who was currently in her human form, walked into view. She had obviously come to bathe as she was wearing only a towel, one definitely unsuited to cover her much larger human form.

The reason for Sheila's larger human form was a birth defect wherein all the height, strength, and speed of a normal were-jaguar were housed in her human one while her hybrid form was shorter and contained all of her healing factor, which was in fact far more potent than that of the normal were-creature. As it was she stood nearly seven feet in height, had beautiful red hair and possessed proportions that would qualify her as Grade A cheesecake material.

"Hey Sheila!" Brianna called out happy to have a possible distraction from the conversation with her sister. "We were just talking about your brother Gar."

"And how Brianna embarrassed the hell out of him with the way she was hanging off of him yesterday." Gina added with a chuckle.

"It's not my fault he looks so cute when he's embarrassed! And don't try to tell me you weren't looking when his pants dropped Gina, I saw your eyes nearly pop out of your head." Brianna countered, reminding herself to get copies of the pictures she'd seen Gina covertly snap with her mini-camera.

Sheila crinkled her nose in disgust as she moved to join them in the waters of hot spring "You know that's my brother you're talking about."

"Would you rather we talked about Tirga perhaps Sheila?" Gina winked towards the larger girl.

"Why would I want to talk about that womanizing pervert?" Sheila grumbled loudly.

"Oh come on, it's obvious that you like him," Gina commented as she set about washing her hair.

"Like him? Why would I like that philanderer?" Sheila shot back.

"Tirga can't be that bad…" Gina questioned.

Brianna rolled her eyes as she'd been down this road before with Sheila. She knew her friend had deep feelings for the were-tiger but he was just too much into bedding as many women as he could that she'd likely be waiting on the sidelines for a long time before the were-tiger ever decided he wanted a serious relationship. '_Least I know I'm better than him._'

"Can't be that bad? That jerk tried to get me into bed again last night after he'd been chasing that little Kitsune around not twenty minutes before!" Sheila grew angry at her memories of how Tirga ignored her in favor of the voluptuous Kitsune when she had been sitting right next to him. "And this was after the jerk spent the day hitting on Master Julia's two students not to mention just about every cute girl that crossed his path!"

After stomping her way into the water creating waves cause the two sisters bob a bit in the water Sheila finally settled near where Brianna was, "Like those two elven sluts in the weapons shop.", grumbling as she lowered herself into the waters to her tall shoulders. "And you say he can't be all that bad? You really don't know Tirga at all…"

"Um…"

"Sheila… it's ok. Gina hasn't been around Tirga enough to know about him. All my little pile of bubbling female hormones of a sister sees is a handsome were-tiger."

"Hey!" Gina cried.

Brianna couldn't help but smile at the look of indignation of Gina's face as she continued. "Remember how I was the first time I met him? It was right here in fact. He came out from behind those rocks back there wearing nothing at all." She pointed back at the large section of rocks that were near the rear of the spring as she talked. "I believe I even accused you of being jealous when you tried to warn me away from him."

Sheila sighed, "Yeah, I remember. It's what led to me getting angry… I'm still soooo sorry I hit you for that…"

Brianna winced at that, a hand under the water going instinctively to the bruise on her stomach.

Sheila looked a bit puzzled for a moment as she knew that she'd hit Brianna on the head not the stomach but chose not to comment on it for the moment. "I was so worried when I hit you while in my human form; I thought I had really hurt you Brianna." Her companions could hear the regret in her voice.

"It's ok Sheila, I forgave you for that already remember?." At Sheila's nod Brianna continued, "Anyway, Tirga is pretty much a hound dog Gina. He pretty much goes after anything attractive if he can get away with it. I'm actually surprised he didn't go after you."

Gina grumbled slightly, her mind again on the fact she often lost out to men because they preferred her sisters to her.

"Consider yourself lucky Gina. You're better off not having **his** kind of attention. He'll just treat you like some kind of sex object." Sheila pouted slightly, "Something he only does to me when he catches me in my human form. Otherwise he just wants me because I won't give him a yes."

"You look great in either form Sheila; I've told you that dozens of times." Brianna gave Sheila a reassuring smile, which Sheila returned. "And I don't blame you for not wanting to be another notch on his bedpost."

The three didn't talk for a bit as each went about their own business for a bit. Gina and Sheila set about washing up while Brianna relaxed in the warm waters of the spring, a small smile on her lips as she watched the clouds float past.

Nearly finished bathing Gina got ready to leave the comfort of the hot spring only to stop to consider her sister's lounging form. "Shouldn't you get out of the water Brianna? You've been in so long I'm sure you'll turn into a prune if you stay in much longer."

"Nah, I'm good. You go ahead I'm just going relax a bit longer, maybe chat with Sheila. We haven't had a chance to talk in a while." Brianna responded without moving a muscle below her neckline. The hot waters of the spring really had been helping her cope with the pain she was still feeling from where Britanny hit her so she had no wish to leave its soothing embrace any time soon. That and she didn't feel like trying to explain where the bruise came from to her nosy sister.

"'K. See you down at breakfast then sis, you too Sheila." Gina chirruped happily as she left the two girls behind. She couldn't help but feel Brianna was hiding something from her but if her sister wanted to talk to Sheila about it she wasn't going to get in the way. She'd just wheedle it out of her later.

Once Gina was out of sight Brianna slipped off the rock and into the deep water of the spring with a slight grimace.

Noticing Brianna's wince Sheila gave her friend a worried look. "Hey, you ok Brianna?"

"Yeah." Brianna grimaced again as she stretched a bit. "Just hurt my stomach muscles a bit."

"Well come over here girl, I know a wonderful massage that'll get the kinks right out of 'em! Nali taught it to me." Sheila said while waggling her fingers, stretching them out for the work to come.

Brianna was very tempted to accept, yet reluctant to let her friend see exactly why she was in pain. "Nah that's ok Sheila I can manage." It would've gone over a lot better if she hadn't moved while she was talking causing her to wince in pain.

Sheila narrowed her eyes at her slightly, "Riiiight. Don't make me come over there and drag you over for it Brianna. Cause you definitely need it from what I can see."

"Don't make me bonk you on the head again." Sheila added playfully, though more to see if what Brianna said about forgiving her was the truth.

Looking into Sheila's eyes for a few moments Brianna weighed her friends words against what she saw him them. Releasing a sigh Brianna acquiesced to Sheila's wishes. "Ok but you have to promise me you won't say anything about this to anyone ok?"

"Um… sure. I promise." Sheila responded, watching Brianna come over towards her slowly wincing in pain as she moved. When Brianna's stomach came into view Sheila's eyes narrowed dangerously, the young were-jaguar had seen bruises like the one before her. None of them was ever the result of simple stretching.

Brianna couldn't meet her friend's eyes as she worked her way past her to the water's edge where she grabbed a towel before moving over to sit out of the water but within reach of the silently fuming jagwere.

"Lay down on your back." Sheila practically commanded as she shifted to her jagwere form. Once Brianna had, Sheila looked over the wound and spoke again. "Don't move."

Brianna sat confused for a few moments after Sheila had walked out of the bathing area fearing Sheila might return with her sister in tow. Or worse, her mother.

Her worries vanished when Sheila returned alone, in her hands Brianna could see a small vial of something that she casually uncorked with a flick of a clawed finger. This action spoke or familiarity with using such items before.

"This is going to sting a little." Brianna heard Sheila say in a soft soothing voice, quite a contradiction to the commanding tone she'd heard from the girl moments before. Her eyes closed Brianna sensed Sheila taking a seat next to her even as she braced for the pain. She didn't have long to wait.

'**STING **_**A LITTLE?**_' She thought bitterly, biting her lip to keep from screaming out, a few tears escaping her eyes from the intense pain radiating out from her stomach.

Thankfully, it only lasted a few seconds during which she could feel Sheila spreading the substance across where she knew the bruise to be. Once the pain subsided, a numbing sensation replaced it. Brianna found it to be a pleasant change from the pain. Looking down at her belly, she could see the blue liquid spread across the wound giving off a slight glow. Thinking to touch the substance she reached up a hand only to have Sheila firmly grasp her wrist.

"Don't. It needs to sit for a bit to have full effect." Her tone of voice was neutral as she spoke. "It's a healing balm. It won't clear the whole thing up but it'll help increase how quickly it'll heal and it'll numb the pain for about twelve hours. I'd be surprised if you feel any from it in the next seven or so. If you do, be sure to let me know ok?"

Brianna nodded; still unable to bring herself to look at her friend instead she laid back down to watch clouds above slowly float by. She could feel Sheila's questioning gaze but ignored it.

After a time she was broken out of her revere by the sound of Sheila's voice. "Ok, you can sit up but don't go into the water for a few more minutes; it needs to soak in just a bit more."

Brianna did just that. Once she was all the way up, her feet dangling into the water of the spring, she looked over the bruise. She could see that the glow was gone from the liquid and the bruise itself actually seemed to have grown smaller in size by about half. She turned her body this way and that a tiny bit and was pleased to notice that she felt none of the pain that had been there this morning.

"Thanks…" Brianna said hesitantly without looking up from the wound.

Switching back to her human form Sheila sat next to Brianna, letting her legs dangle in the water. "Want to talk about it?"

Brianna couldn't tell what Sheila was thinking from her tone of voice. It was eerie to her to hear the normally emotional jagwere's voice to be nearly devoid of such. "I hurt myself stretching…"

"Don't." Sheila cut her off. "I know you didn't get that from stretching Brianna, if you had it would've healed already. Or did you forget I know you heal nearly as fast as any were-creature does?"

Brianna could make out the anger in Sheila's voice now; along with what she thought might be hurt.

"That's from someone hitting you, someone magical is my guess or the wound would've already healed by now. I should know, I've seen enough of those on myself to tell. From the looks of it, and the pain you're feeling today, my guess is it happened sometime yesterday or maybe a bit earlier. Three days tops."

"If it were someone else I'd think that maybe they got it from sparing or a bar fight. But since I know you don't go in the physical stuff much I doubt that's how you got it." Brianna could hear the change in Sheila's voice go from anger to a questioning tone.

"Judging by what I know, your wound was cause by someone hitting you **very** hard. I'd also guess from the way you wanted Gina to leave first you're hiding it from her, which means you don't want anyone to know about it correct?"

"No… I don't." Brianna answered practically in a whisper.

"Where, when, and how?" Sheila summed up everything she wished to know in one sentence. "I promise to keep it to myself Brianna."

"I… I can't tell you Sheila. I just can't."

The pain Sheila could hear in Brianna's voice hurt her nearly as much as her refusal to confide in her. Sheila changed to her human form and slipped an arm around the now smaller girl to hug her, being careful not to touch the bruise while she did so. "I wish you would Brianna, but I'm not going to try to force it out of you no matter how much I want to. Just remember, I'm here for you and I want you to know if it was some guy, I'll help you kapowie him from here to the other end of Jade. All you need to do is ask."

Sheila almost toppled into the waters when Brianna threw her arms around her to cry into her shoulder. Sheila could make out little whispers of thank you being said repeatedly into her shoulder as she sat there comforting her friend.

'_Kapowie smowie, if it was a guy who hurt her I'll help her bury him._' Sheila thought. It worried her that someone had hurt her normally happy-go-lucky friend this badly.

When Brianna finally pulled away from Sheila she slipped off her lap and back on to the stone edge of the spring while wiping away the tears from her yes.

"Anytime." Sheila said as Brianna turned towards her. "It's what friends do for each other. Come on, back into the water with us. You need to wash off the remnants of the balm or you'll end up with a blue stomach for a few days." She was happy when she received a startled eep from her blonde friend. "That and we both could use a little freshening up from crying."

Brianna looked up at her friends face only to blink a few times at the tears she saw on Sheila's face. '_She cried with me? Because I was hurting…_' Brianna felt deeply touched by this which showed in the bright smile she gave her friend before following the larger girl into the waters of the spring.

Bathing in silence for a bit Brianna eventually felt the need to find a way to express her thanks to her friend, which she did by splashing the taller girl without warning.

Seeing the playful look on her friend's face Sheila responded in kind. Ten minutes later, they pulled themselves out of the spring to flop on their backs breathing heavily from the exertion of the water fight, both sporting huge smiles on their faces.

Sheila was the first to move, rolling over on her side propping her head up with an elbow. "So, feeling better?"

"Yes! Much." Brianna answered happily, as she stretched languidly getting to her feet uncaring of her nudity. "Thanks Sheila. I needed that."

Sheila stood up following Brianna's example. "Don't mention it. Like I said, that's what friends are for."

The two girls embraced each other for a long moment before Sheila pulled away from her friend to look her in the eyes without leaving their shared embrace. "Brianna if you can't tell me who, can you tell me how it happened?" The taller girl whispered.

"Sure… but um… maybe we should put something on first…" Brianna said, her blush matching that of the taller girl she held in her arms.

They were about to break their embrace when someone spoke from over by the springs entrance.

"Why hello ladies…" A suave male voice echoed along the springs rocky walls.

Both girls stiffened tightening the embrace they had been about to cease, their bodies pressing together in surprise.

'_Not him…_' Both girls thought as they slowly craned their heads around to stare at the naked were-tiger standing near the entrance to the springs leering at them.

"I had no idea that you two were into each other like that." Tirga teased as he sauntered forward doing his best to give the girls an eyeful of his wonderful form. "Not that I mind…"

Sheila and Brianna looked like a pair of deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck for several moments during which Tirga took the time to let his gaze wander over them from head to toe. From the obvious smirk on his face, he was very pleased with what he saw. He knew Brianna and Sheila were lookers, especially if Sheila was in her human form as she was now, but seeing them both not only nude but pressing their bodies against each other was like a dream come true.

Brianna was the first one to break out of her state of shock, a devilish little smirk playing across her lips. '_I hope Sheila forgives me for this but I want to keep Tirga from noticing my bruise. If she was able to tell what caused it I have no doubt he would as well and I doubt the jerk would keep it to himself._'

Brianna's arms loosened as she relaxed into the embrace she and Sheila were sharing. Leisurely moving her arms trailed her hands slowly up the red-heads body, her fingertips lightly tracing their way up Sheila's sides until her hands met behind the taller girls neck where they clasped together bringing them into a more suggestive embrace, their chests pressing against each other.

"Why Tirga, what an unpleasant surprise seeing you here." She said with a slightly disinterested tone as she pressed herself further against her companion whose reaction was to stiffen a bit at the act. "As you can tell you're interrupting something… So if you could be a good little boy and just scamper along that would be wonderful." Thankfully Sheila's state of disbelief allowed Brianna to move her to keep Tirga from seeing the expression on her face as it would've destroyed the image Brianna was trying to present to the womanizing were-tiger.

Tirga froze in his tracks, shock and disbelief crossing his face. '_I was only teasing them… could they really be…_'

Taking a slight sniff of the air to see if he could tell anything from their scents he was displeased to find that he could make out nothing as it was obvious that the two had just come from the water. It didn't help that all those beads of water were glistening in the morning sun causing him to be unable to concentrate properly.

Seeing that Tirga wasn't taking the hint Brianna figured she might have to be a bit more direct. She did so by giving him a pointed stare through half-closed, her voice carrying her annoyance and faux passion for the girl in her arms. "Now would be good…"

Shaking his head slightly to clear it Tirga looked into the face of the woman talking to him only to see a familiar look he'd seen on the faces of many women, one that told him that he was pushing his luck and should cut his losses before things got violent. "I um…" Normally the were-tiger would've been far more eloquent when presented with such a situation but this was Sheila and Brianna. Two girls he'd never in a million years of thought were into other women let alone each other.

Brianna used her arms to pull Sheila's head down towards her making sure to capture the were-jaguars eyes with hers hoping the mischief she felt showed in them. She almost felt bad at seeing the startled confusion in her friend's eyes but plowed on just the same as she brought their lips together. Brianna cupped the back of Sheila's head to keep her from jerking away in surprise at the kiss. She also used it to help deepen the kiss to give it far more believability. Brianna never closed her eyes and kept staring into steel-blue depths of Sheila's as they went from disbelief to shock. When Brianna brought her other hand down and held the girl closer to her by placing it around her waist and squeeze her butt Sheila's eyes nearly popped out of her head before snapping closed.

Brianna could feel the taller girl nearly shaking in her arms and was about to pull away when she felt Sheila move a hand to grab her rear with a shaking hand to pull her upwards as her other arm snaked around her waist pulling them closer together, almost melting into the embrace. She had to blink herself a few times, as she felt Sheila actually deepen the kiss more than she had intended.

'_What the?_' Brianna thought as she gingerly broke the kiss, her eyes searching those of her friend as she watched them flutter open. Sheila had a blush on her face as she avoided meeting Brianna's eyes by burying her head into her long blond locks. Brianna could feel the larger girl shaking slightly as she brought both arms back to holding her in a gentle embrace.

Sheila's action of placing her head on her shoulder allowed Brianna to see Tirga still standing where he'd been before all this began. The poor were-tiger had a look on his face as if he'd just discovered everything he knew to be totally wrong. Brianna had to stifle a laugh at his expression which was fortunately easy to do as she felt one of Sheila's hands caressing the small of her back before going lower to cup her rear a second time.

"You're still here?" Brianna said to Tirga in the coldest tone she could. "I'd have thought you'd get the hint and leave us alone already."

"Um…" Was all the stunned were-tiger could manage to say in response to what he was seeing. '_No way… no way…_'

"**Tirga**" Brianna practically yelled, helped by Sheila's squeezing of her butt, causing the man in question to jump slightly. Once she was sure she had his attention she pointed the arm that had been holding Sheila's head towards the spring entrance giving a clear indication that she wished him to leave. "**Out**! **NOW!**" Brianna was surprised at the tone of command her voice held as she watched Tirga turn and walk out in a zombie like state.

Once he was out of sight Brianna turned her full attention towards the girl trembling in her arms. Gently shrugging her shoulder to get Sheila to raise her head Brianna was surprised at the little smile on her friends face and the glazed look in her eyes.

'_Jinkies…_' Brianna thought before she spoke softly to her friend. "I think we need to talk."

Sheila's response was a slight nod as her blushed nearly doubled in intensity.

"Um, Sheila, could you stop cupping my butt?"

1) Wuddly-bear – Not really in the GD canon but I thought adding in Gina having a cute little teddy bear she could be teased with on occasions something a sister might know.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Nerima, Japan – Tendo Household (Late Evening)

Ranma gently set Britanny down on the roof, "Well, this is it. Where I live."

Britanny looked around, the light of the full moon helping her to make out the quaint old world feeling to the home and dojo. "Nice place, if a bit small. You said five people stay here?"

"Six, but everyone 'cept Kasumi tries to ignore the last one." Britanny didn't catch Ranma's mumbled "Stupid letch."

Britanny nodded, "Quaint. Mom would definitely like it."

"Wait here a sec ok, I'll be right back."

Before Britanny could give a response, Ranma leapt to the roof of the house where he hung upside down near one of the windows – a feat not unfamiliar to her but impressive as she didn't think the house could support his weight – to peer into the room he and his father shared. Pausing on instinct he examined the window quickly discovering the alarm Nabiki had turned on earlier.

Seeing entry that way was blocked Ranma flipped silently from the roof to the ground where he approached the backdoor only to stop having heard voices coming from somewhere on the other side of the house. Flipping back up and on to the roof Ranma made his way to the front where he saw his father and Soun coming through the gates of the compound heading towards the house, both of them were clearly angry and were wailing to each other about him being missing and what they would do once he returned.

Knowing if either of the fathers caught him he'd never make a quiet getaway Ranma back flipped from the roof of the house to the window to Happosai's room using the old letch's window to gain entry to the house. Easily passing through the pervert's room Ranma stealthily made it through the house undetected into his own on the second floor.

Five minutes later Ranma had everything he thought he'd need packed away in his travel pack, along with several things belonging to his father; a few scrolls he'd found in the old man's pack, some packets of instant ramen, and a set of lock picks. He'd managed to find something a tad more decent than a loincloth in the form of a pair of his father's gi pants, though they had to be tied off tightly around the waist – Genma's were still way larger. On Ranma's much taller frame, they were more like a pair of Bermuda shorts. He didn't bother with a shirt as nothing he could find would fit without hindering his movement let alone not rip in two.

His mission done, and rather than risk leaving the way he came, Ranma shut off the alarm on the window and prepared to go out that way only to pause half-way out the window. Looking back into the room he gave it one final once over, capturing the room in his memory recalling good times and bad. '_Well, I guess this is it._' Ranma thought, '_Who knows when or if I will ever be back here._'

With a final glance he started to leave when another thought held him back, the idea that his just running away was like his father. How he should at least leave a note. Reaching into his stuff space pulling out a notebook Ranma he scribbled down a quick note on some paper from his school bag. Note in hand Ranma couldn't think of where he wanted to put it knowing no matter where he left it there would be uproar from all parties – which made him all the more thankful he would be out of the country when it happened.

Slipping into the hallway Ranma looked towards where the three sisters slept, his eyes automatically locking on Nabiki's door – the sudden image of him licking the girls neck flashed before his eyes with startling clarity along with a clear image of Nabiki's reaction to it. Ranma gripped the edge of the doorway, the wood groaning and cracking under his grip as he struggled to maintain his balance. Taking in a steadying breath Ranma's sense of smell was overwhelmed by Nabiki's scent. Had he been able to see his eyes, Ranma would've seen them swirling with a dull red color much like when he first changed.

Without fully realizing how or why Ranma found himself standing at Nabiki's door, has hand holding the knob – the door now slightly ajar. Releasing the handle in surprise he took a few steps back but before he could question how he had gotten there the fresh scent of Nabiki's scent ignited a hunger that before today he might not of had a name for. He wanted her. His body cried out for her on an instinctual level and it took nearly all his willpower to turn away. Moving as quickly as he could Ranma made his way out the window in his room leaping to the dojo where he scooped up a startled Britanny before dashing out over the rooftops of Nerima.

Britanny couldn't get Ranma to stop his fleeing until they were several blocks away from the Tendo home. When she did, Ranma practically dropped her on the roof they were on where he bent over taking in deep breaths as if he'd just run a marathon. Ranma was wild-eyed; his disbelief over what he'd wanted to do to Nabiki making him forget about leaving a note let alone wonder where the one he had made ended up.

"You ok Ranma?" Britanny asked worriedly.

"Yeah" :huff: "I'll be fine" :huff: "In a moment." Ranma's deep breaths drawing in Britanny's sweet strawberry scent clearing away Nabiki's lavender one. Once he could think more clearly Ranma couldn't help but be amused at the underlying scent of yen in the middle Tendo's smell. He let out a single throaty chuckle – one Britanny heard.

"What's so funny Ranma? I mean you just dashed out of there like the hounds of hell were on your tale and now you're laughing. What gives?"

"Don't worry about it Cheetah."

"You sure Ranma?", Britanny said laying a hand on his back in a comforting gesture.

Ranma gave her a lopsided smile before leaning down and rubbing his head against hers in a very cat like gesture. "Yeah… let's get going to the airport. Your friend is waiting right?"

Britanny beamed at him for his nuzzling. "Yeah Ace is probably worried about me by now. If I hadn't lost my cell I'd give him a call to let him know were on our way.", she said even as Ranma gently picked her up again.

Neither of them noticed the figure that was now shadowing them.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Still Early Morning — Seer's Hamlet, Jade Realm

Brianna practically had to lead Sheila out of the hot springs by the hand. The normally bouncy were-jaguar was strangely subdued in her movements. Her only responses to Brianna's words were nods or shrugs of her shoulders. The two had agreed to meet up in Brianna's room once they were dressed, something that didn't take either much time to do.

:Knock Knock:

The knocking on her door caused Brianna to jump, her mind preoccupied over what had happened in the spring between her and her friend. Opening the door, she stepped aside allowing the petite were-jaguar entry into her room.

Once inside Sheila found some thing fas ci nat ing about the floor as she scuffed a clawed toe into it. This had a lot to do with her wanting to avoid looking at Brianna who was wearing a very tight pair of short shorts that showed off not only her long legs but a good portion of her rear. Add to this a small halter top that left her midriff exposed and there were not very many places Sheila could look without becoming nervous. By contrast Sheila was garbed in a supple leather top and matching breaches – both of which left her almost entirely covered except her arms below her elbows and her feet below the ankles.

Behind her Brianna closed the door and stood leaning against it. Several minutes later Brianna broke the silence.

"Sheila…"

Sheila jumped a bit at hearing Brianna speak, her body going tense.

Silence reigned for a few moments before both girls spoke at the same time. "So um…" "I didn't…"

When they spoke, it was again at the same time. "What happened…" "Why did you…"

Sheila turned around to look at Brianna, though she avoided meeting her eyes.

"You go first." "Go ahead." They again spoke over each other causing the other to laugh.

Once both had their laughter under control Brianna gestured with an arm towards Sheila prompting her to go first.

"So… um… back there in the spring… um… why?"

"I… I was trying to keep Tirga from noticing my bruise." Brianna moved from the door over to flop back on the bed to lie staring up the ceiling thinking how that sounded like a lame reason even to her for having kissed her best friend. "I guess I wasn't really thinking…"

"I see, you didn't want him to ask questions about how you got hurt." Sheila said, both relieved and saddened – the latter of which confused the petite were-jaguar.

"Pretty much, I mean I know you can keep a secret and I trust you Sheila. I know we don't often get to see each other which sucks majorly, more so cause you're pretty much my best friend, besides my sisters." As she spoke, Brianna made herself a bit more comfortable on the bed, propping up her head with her hands and lifting one leg to rest bent on the bed edge. Staring at the ceiling as she was Brianna didn't notice Sheila's gaze roam up and down her body as she lay there.

"That's the reason I showed you I was hurt in the first place. OK, maybe I was kinda forced into it but I knew you'd respect my wanting to keep it from Gina. I don't think I could do that with Gar or Tirga." Brianna knew that such an event would lead to her mother finding out which would lead to even more troubles. The only person she could really talk to it about was the one who had caused it, and she wasn't looking forward to speaking to Britanny anytime soon.

Sheila now stood where Brianna had moments before, leaning against the door her eyes bugging out slightly in surprise at that fact she was checking out her friend's body. She couldn't help herself as she recalled how good it felt holding Brianna in her arms. She was in fact beginning to consider ravishing skimpily dressed friend right there on the bed – that or pounding herself for being a pervert.

"I hope I didn't embarrass you in front of Tirga Sheila. I can only imagine what the letch is thinking now. I have to admit the look on his face was priceless! :giggle: I've never seen him so confused in my life. I swear his eyes looked like they were going to pop right out of his skull!" Brianna said as she pulled herself up enough to look at her friend. "Sorta like yours are doing right now…"

Sheila gulped a few times before letting lose a nervous chuckle. "Hehheh."

"Sheila?"

Brianna blinking in confusion as Sheila opened the door and rushed out of the room without saying a word.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

San Luis Valley, Colorado — Gymnasium Underneath the Talon Residence (Early Afternoon)

Link didn't do a lot in her off time, she mostly spent it either shopping, showing off her new body while doing so, or exercising – which is what she was doing now – going through various kata she had been taught while studying Jujutsu at the school of Master Ikashi.

After she'd graduated high school she'd spent a great deal of her meager funds locating the Ikashi Dojo in the Colorado Rockies, which was an oddity itself since it was an authentic Japanese Dojo run by an ancient master of the art of Jui Jitsu.

It had taken her three months of petitioning before the school would even accept her for training but once she got in she climbed quickly through the ranks of students in the first six months due to her dedication and single-mindedness to learning their art.

Of course her peaceful time at the dojo came to an end when **they** arrived – a balding fat man and his pig-tailed son. The older man entered the school grounds like he owned the place, challenging Master Ikashi by claiming his son could beat his four best students or teachers. If his son won, than Master Ikashi was to teach his son the advanced moves of his style – something no student at the dojo had ever managed to get the master to do despite years of trying.

The fight had been short but amazing, the boy bounced around any attack thrown at him, when he finally fought back he made short work of his opponents. Though the boy couldn't have been more than thirteen, yet he made those he'd fought look like beginners of the art.

For the next four months, the young boy lived at the dojo like she did, though he was learning under the Master Ikashi himself. The rest of the students never saw the boy's training, they knew only that the two would go into the forest early in the morning, returning around noon each day both looking haggard.

In time she learned the boy's name, Ranma, who for some unknown he'd taken an interest in her, if you called constant teasing and belittling her skills as a martial artist taking an interest. More often than not this resulted in the two of them having a free-style spar as Link would fight back both verbally and physically as Ranma's reminded her a bit too much of how Zelda treated her while in high school. This went on for about a month until Master Ikashi trounced Ranma before the school. Link thought for sure Ranma would be kicked out after that but to her horror Master Ikashi made it a requirement that Ranma teach her to improve her skills if he thought she was so bad going so far as to threaten to cease training Ranma should he refuse to do so.

Though Ranma agreed to sensei's demands to teach her, he never said he would stop his insults, something he made a point of increasing after that point – chief of which were his calling her Sausage-Link, Floppy-Thighs, or Chunky-Bottom, the last of which angered her to no end as her butt had been the only part of her body she been proud of back then.

Every time she came to class for the next three months he was there with that damnable smile on his face and a childish insult flung in her direction. No other teacher would interfere with her training under the boy so she was left with the choice to quit or keep going. Again, her determination to not give in, especially to someone she equated with the bully Zelda, kept her from quitting.

Thinking about it she still shivered at some of what Ranma called training. It was everyday, no day off, from noon when he would return from training with Master Ikashi, until midnight – the only breaks they took were for meals.

She remembered having to cut her hair because all the burrs that had gotten stuck in it after chasing him for several hours through the forest in anger over his having stolen her breakfast that morning. Another time she was chasing him only to have it end up running around trying to get away from a bear he'd somehow managed to get angry with her. And those were two of the milder occurrences. She still had no idea how she ended up being chased by a horde of marmots for three hours only to find Ranma had already gone back to the dojo and was sleeping. It was the first time in her life she found that she could actually hate someone nearly as bad as she did Zelda.

Slowly that hatred lessened, turning to a grudging respect, when Ranma would occasionally do something unexpectedly nice for her. When they weren't training Link soon found she rather liked the young boy, though she found him to be rather naïve it was part of his charm.

Even now she still felt the sting of sadness the day he'd left or rather when she found out her demented runt of a teacher had vanished giving her no chance to say goodbye or get even.

The next day when she returned to learning under her previous sensei she could still recall his look of surprise when she threw him across the room and against the wall with apparent ease. Several tests later it was decided that she'd managed to progress to the level of second dan black belt in the three months time she'd been training with Ranma. When questioned about how she got so good Link would simply shiver or smile, answering only when Master Ikashi asked – after which he gave her his apology for her having been put through such tortures while extracting a promise from her not to speak of it with the other students or teachers. While she never managed to get personal teaching from Master Ikashi, she stayed with his school for further three years, ending her classes there when she'd been moved up from being Pee Wee's maid to a member of Bravo Team six months ago.

The reason for her introspection as she went through her kata had been what she'd seen this morning in the lab. Link recognized the moves the cat-man had been using, there was no ignoring them. They were just like the ones she'd seen the young boy use many years back, all that was missing were the insults. She hadn't shared this information with the others because she had no idea if the were-cat in the video had been Ranma, or perhaps a student of the same art.

But if it was Ranma, she knew two things:

One, she would have a chance at getting even with the punk for the things he did to her or with his father for the things he stole before leaving the school.

Two, and more important to her, maybe she could get him to teach her some more.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Nerima, Japan — Kuno Estate (Late Evening)

The diminutive figure slipped quietly through the gardens and hallways of the Kuno mansion making its way towards its destination. Nary was a sound was heard of his passage and the only image one might have caught of him was a dark blue blur. Despite his comical nature and tendency to screw up the easiest plans, you could say at least one good thing about Sasuke, he was loyal to the Kuno family and did the best he could with the skills he had. Skills that were improving slowly since he'd started to take extra stealth training from Konatsu and disguise lessons from Tsubasa.

Having arrived at his destination via several secret tunnels the elusive figure addressed the aristocratically beautiful woman in the black lab-coat, her long black hair slung over a shoulder. He could see she was busy with one of her experiments as she stood before a table with several flowerpots and strange bubbling beakers upon it. It was obvious from the number of other plants and the open skylights that this chamber was some form of arboretum.

"Mistress." The diminutive ninja said with respect as he bowed his head, kneeling on one knee.

"You're late Sasuke! Have you brought me what I sent you for or shall I give you to Mr. Cuddles instead?" spoke Kodachi Kuno as she gestured to the very large Tiger that was contained within a pen specially made for the feline at the end of the arboretum – the very same tiger Ranma had faced in the pit many months ago when her brother and Gosunkugi tried to use cats against Ranma.

Sasuke responded in the only way he could. "Nnno… no Mistress Kodachi. I'm afraid I do not have that which you sent me for…" and then flinched as he saw the fire in Kodachi's eyes at him reporting failure to return with what she had sent him for. "But… I have news about Master Ranma."

Her ire immediately turned to a look of delight. "You have news about Ranma-darling? Has he come to profess his love for me over that of those harlots that seek his hand? Tell me Sasuke!"

"Wish that I had the delight to do so for you mistress…" He said while groveling. "I brought you news of an event that has occurred to Master Ranma."

"Well, out with it!" Kodachi demanded "What has happened to my beloved Ranma-darling!"

Sasuke immediately handed her the picture he had stolen from Genma as he related the tale of Ranma's battle with her brother in detail.

One would think the Kuno's neighbors would be used to the strangeness of that family, yet not one could stifle the urge to cringe at the joyous laughter echoing loudly over the wall of the Kuno Estate.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Tokyo, Japan — Narita Airport (Late Evening)

On a section of the Narita airport, used for private planes rather than commercial, Kevin "Ace" Koss was looking down at his watch, something he'd been doing a lot for the last half-hour or so while awaiting Britanny's arrival. He had hoped to leave much earlier but was instead now leaving later which meant he wouldn't get to spend much time with Penny in Atlanta before having to leave again to deliver some of the goods he'd picked up to Florida.

Gazing at his watch again Ace took a seat on a few crates that were sitting alongside the hanger his plane was outside figuring to relax a bit by indulging himself. After looking around furtively for a moment trying to make sure that no one was around he reached into his leather jacket pocket to pull out a Pretty Sammie doujinshi comic which he opened up to a marked page.

Ace managed to get through about two pages before something blocked the light of the overhead lamp above the doors to the hanger for a moment. Looking up to see what had caused it Ace nearly fell off his seat at the sight of the large black and red were-cat that now stood a few feet from him.

"Well, we're at the airport Cheetah. So now what?", Ranma said looking down at the girl he held in his arms, one he was reluctant to put down as he'd come to enjoy holding her, something none of the other girls he dealt with regularly would have done without trying to take advantage of it or bash him.

Overall Ranma really liked this new form despite the small problems he had controlling it at first. One of the things he discovered was that using Ki while in this form wasn't a good idea at the moment, not until he got used to it as he'd nearly hit several buildings when he tried to use to help him leap from roof to roof. He also noted how all of his senses were heightened, especially his vision and hearing. Despite this he really looked forward to finding out just what he could do with this body once he retrained it, assuming he was stuck with it and Britanny's family couldn't help him return to normal – something he'd begun to question if he really wanted to. Sure returning to looking human would be nice, but Britanny seemed to be able to change back and forth so why not him?

The girl in question was in no rush to leave her spot in her companion's arms, and so she had no problems with the fact that he hadn't put her down. She especially liked the low-key purr emanating from his chest; she'd almost been lulled to sleep several times by it about halfway to the airport. As it was she was currently half-way between sleep and wakefulness which is why it took her a few moments to realize that not only had they stopped moving but Ranma had spoken to her. Rather than asked to be put down Britanny cuddled a bit further into Ranma's chest as she lazily peered around until she spotted Ace's plane not far from where they'd landed.

"Yeah, looks like we're in the right place 'cause that's Ace's plane over there." Britanny half yawned before letting her head flop back into the comforting fur of Ranma's chest. "Wonder where he is?"

"Um, is that him behind us?" Ranma replied as he turned completely to face Ace whose hand was halfway under his jacket reaching for something. His other hand had some kind of small book that had a lot of colors to it, one which Ranma thought might be one of those manga books he'd seen Nabiki reading or caught Akane with from time to time but dismissed it as being unimportant.

Britanny on the other hand was paying more attention to where Ace's hand was reaching into his jacket, clearly going for a weapon of some sort. Britanny's gaze flicked from Ace's hand to his face, her expression going from sleepy, to questioning, to finally settling on annoyed – annoyed that Ace might have been about to start something with the man in whose arms she now lounged.

Ace noted Britanny's reaction and quickly removed his hand from under his jacket to hold it up in front of him in peaceful gesture. "Uhh… hey girl, um… I see you made a new friend."

All forgiven Britanny smiled from her spot in Ranma's arms. "Yup! Ace meet Ranma, Ranma Ace!" The girl chirped happily while squirming her way a bit tighter against Ranma's chest eliciting a slight purr from him that she greatly enjoyed loving the way it made her feel both loved and protected.

Britanny lost herself in a few ecchi thoughts as the two male's uttered polite hellos to each other during which Ace noticed a few things. One was how cozy Brittany looked in this Ranma's arms, the other was something he was leery about mentioning but did just the same. "Hey… um… Brit. I hate to ask you this but… uh… where are the parts Gina sent ya for?" He knew he'd asked the wrong question from the girl's reaction.

A rather disgruntled expression replaced the content on Britanny's face as she slapped a hand over it in exasperation. Varying expletives echoed into the hanger behind Ace in both English and Japanese as Britanny began to swear up a storm over having forgotten the parts she'd been sent for.

At hearing Britanny start to spew out profanities, Ranma's widened in surprise for he didn't expect this kind of thing from the quiet gentle girl he'd thought he'd gotten to know on his way to the airport. Never mind the fact he hadn't heard anyone swear that bad since his father had fallen off a cliff in Nepal when he kept hitting rocks the whole way down.

To his further surprise this went on for several minutes, Britanny swearing louder and more colorfully than a drunken sailor. Her fit of anger ended with the sudden upheaval of Ranma crashing backwards into the ground on his back; the poor boy was out cold with a look of shock on his face.

At first Britanny was a bit upset from the sudden jostling Ranma's falling over had caused her as she'd still been in his arms. Sitting up to give the boy an earful she got a good look at Ranma's face and couldn't help but giggle slightly at the sight. After giving the unconscious boy a peck on the check Britanny turned to Ace to smile sheepily.

"Umm… I'm guessin' that's a no?" The conscious male inquired with a cheeky smile.

Ignoring him Britanny changed to her hybrid form so she could drag Ranma's unconscious form on to the plane by his tail.

Ace could hear her grumbling about stupid sister's and their geeky projects interspersed by choice words about fainting hunks. He couldn't help but wince as he witnessed Ranma hitting his head on everything that it could on the way up the ramp and into the plane.

'_Better him then me._' He thought before following the two were-cats glad he wasn't the one who was going to have to explain to Gina why her sister picked up a man instead of her parts.

As Ace raised the ramp of the cargo plane, he chuckled. '_Though if his human form looks as good to Gina as his hybrid does to Brit… Gina might consider it an even exchange._' The ramp closed, Ace looked things over to be sure everything was locked down, still chuckling for a moment until he considered exactly what he was finding funny. '_Note to self, steer clear of the Digger's Mansion and the sister's home for a while. If those women end up fighting over this one, I want noooo part of it. I'd best warn Penny too._' Ace smiled, thinking maybe he could convince his girlfriend to take a short vacation to Florida.

Moving through the plane to the cockpit, Ace passed by Britanny who was busily propping Ranma up on a small cushioned bench, strapping him in for takeoff.

Once there luck was with them as less than ten minutes later the plane was in the air and they were on their way to America. Soon they were over the ocean where Ace put the plane on autopilot and relaxed pulling out his comic and putting his feet up on a small stool to the right of his lounge chair like seat. "Now where was I?"

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Location Unknown

The figure on the ground was barely alive, his skinny body burned and bleeding. In one hand a singed book was gripped tightly, like it was the boy's last connection to the life he precariously clung to. The only indication the soot covered boy was still alive was the slow laborious movements of his chest, rising from time to time as he breathed.

Cloudy grey eyes gazed out from a face that had seen better years. The man's crooked nose gave evidence it had been broken many times in his youth. He wore leathers over which was a bent and pitted set of chainmail, a thin fencers blade at his hip.

"So this is the one?" A short man with midnight-black hair seemed to ask of the air as he approached the form lying on the ground of the forest within a burnt circle of leaves.

His answer came as a whisper on the wind, seeming to come from all directions and none. "He is."

The man kneeled down next to the almost corpse, his cloak almost touching the body as he poked the boy with a finger not even receiving a moan in response to his callous probing. "He won't live through the night."

"He will live." The leaves on the trees around the two figures rustled and moved in time with the voice. "Take him, gently. But leave the book."

The man grunted before pulling his cloak off, gently spreading it out upon the ground. Once he had it properly set, the man picked up the unfortunate burn victim and lay him upon it. Wrapping it around the boy's body, he gently lifted him and began to march off, the black book laying upon the ground where he'd pried it from the boys grasping hand.

Before he had gone more than a few steps the strange omnipresent voice spoke again, "Remember your promise Bleys."

The shadows around the grove seemed to grow in strength, claiming the light of the forest. "Once he is well, you will train him."

"Aye, I pay meh debts." Bleys responded darkly. "Jus' remember this makes us even."

Once the two were out of sight, the grove filled with shadows, the light of the day above dimming until nothing but the darkness of the deepest night had claimed the forest. As quickly as it came the shadows lifted, no evidence remained of there ever having been human presence within the clearing nor any damage to the forest from the boys arrival.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Nerima, Japan — Central Nerima (Late Evening)

It had been a highly fruitful night so far though Happosai had been unable to take his time and enjoy it as much as he would've liked for returning to Nerima was of greater importance.

Happosai had been enjoying himself at a bathhouse in the Minato ward of Tokyo when he felt the outpouring of energy from the direction of home. Something told him whatever had happened his unwilling student and heir was somehow involved and if Ranma was facing someone who had that level of power he'd need a great deal of help to overcome it even with as talented as he was. The aged master was amazed at Ranma's inexplicable ability to attract opponents both weak and strong, something that went hand in hand with the boy's almost uncanny ability to attract beautiful women like moths to a flame – an ability that the aged master prayed his student never lost.

While it's true Happosai was indeed a pervert who pushed his students hard in order to make them stronger, always to his benefit or in ways which were dangerous perhaps life threatening, he had his reasons. Reasons he hadn't shared with anyone in Nerima.

Genma and Soun were hardly his first students in the art; after all, he had been alive a lot longer than most knew. However, never had he had a student with the skill, adaptability, and potential that he saw in the young Saotome – his cursed form was just icing on the cake. Which is why he'd immediately set off to find out what had happened and how his star pupil was involved and despite his speed it was dark by the time he reached Furinkan High.

Looking around the schoolyard he quickly found what his senses told him had been the center of the event, the mystical energies of whatever had taken place strong enough to still be felt well above the ambient level of energy the ward normally registered. Taking a seat in the middle of the still grassless circle Happosai surveyed the area easily spotting the signs of the battle that had taken place despite most of it having been cleaned up – the only remaining signs to the event were the circle in which he sat and the stump of the sliced tree.

As he sat there, a dull orange glow flowed from his form diffusing into the air. Suddenly the air around him lit up forcing Happosai to leap out of the circle as it exploded showering him with bits of earth and grass.

"Well now…" he said as he dusted himself off. "…that could have gone better."

Traces of the orange glow lingered in the air slowly moving about as if seeking something. Suddenly what remained of if surged in the same direction following some unfelt current in the air.

"Hotcha…" The old letch rubbed his hands together giddily dashing off to follow the orange glow as it flowed over the wall away from the school.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

***PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO POST A REVIEW***

(Opinions welcomed)

(Preferably nice ones)

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Author's Notes/Commentary**

**I am seeking a few beta readers (I have one so far, thanks Borgrabbit!) for this story to help me weed out grammar & spelling errors, as well as keep the story on track. I use Microsoft Office Word 2007 to write my chapters, but they are readable by OpenOffice.**

**Something interesting** that I recently discovered. Did you know that a great deal of technology was used in many of the Ranma comics? Principal Kuno used a rocket pack. Gosunkugi used powered armor. Heck, the Jusenkyo guide even had a telephone in his hut. This makes me wonder if the Amazons are as technophobic or backwards as I had once believed. Something to think about on.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Additional Thanks**

(In alphabetical order)

3 Headed Demon Dog — For pointing out a few canon issues I made in the story. While I may not always follow canon, it's still nice to know that some of it does. Also thanks for opening my eyes about a few things Ranma related.

Ancalador — For pointing out to me a canon issue I almost made.

Borgrabbit — For pointing out my many spelling errors, and for helping to round out a few of the rough edges.

Dumbledork — For pointing out a few errors I'd made in the story, and for being supportive with his criticisms and reviews!

Genhoss — For giving me a lot of advice.

Veiled Malice — For advice on being a writer.

Lastly — Thanks to all those who posted a review. If you haven't, please take the time to do so now.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

- Revised April 1st, 2010 -


	7. Moving Forward

**VICISSITUDE**

**Warning, Story Key & Disclaimer** are all located in chapter one, it is assumed you have read it and accept it.

***PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO POST A REVIEW***

(After you read the chapter of course.)

**Additional Note**

Further information I wished to convey which I did not feel fit properly in the story is located at the end of this chapter after the credits.

**Opening Note:** This chapter may seem like a rehashing of material contained in the previous incarnation of "The Were-Ken", the story upon which this is based. There are changes that make this chapter its own entity that could be missed if not read to its conclusion.

**!REQUEST FROM THE AUTHOR!**

If you happen to find any incomplete or half-finished sentences, spelling errors or grammar corrections as you read, please feel free to send me a **private message** so that I can fix them. Thank you. I am human, I make mistakes.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Chapter Seven**

– **Moving Forward –**

"**I've never had much control in my life."**

"**Taking that first step away from the madness, well, I guess I never did things in half measures."**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

Ace's C-130 (After Midnight, Japan)

Somewhere over the North Pacific Ocean Ranma had finally awoken to the sounds of rain pelting on the metal frame as well as the small squeaks of what he figured was a mouse somewhere further back among the cargo. He had a strange desire to go chase it for an instant before he became fully awake.

"Glad to see you're up Ranma."

Not fully awake Ranma shifted to a sitting position focusing his eyes on the source of the voice wondering where he was and who was talking to him. His eyes adjusting quickly to the low lighting of the cabin he spotted Britanny, in human form, approaching him from further in the plane.

'_She's not a mouse… could be fun catching her though…_ _a mouse… catch her?_' Ranma shot suddenly to full awareness recalling who Britanny was and where they likely were, on a plane heading to America. Unthinking Ranma gave Britanny a once over, liking what he saw of the girl who was now wearing a loose fitting pair of khaki shorts and a shirt a few sizes too big. "Cute."

If Britanny heard him, she didn't react, much to his relief. '_Oh man, calling a girl cute is what got you into trouble with Ukyo!_' Turning his head away yawning Ranma continued to watch Britanny's approach out of the corner of his eye, trying to ignore the images he could see in his mind of her naked in both forms. '_Ok, Cheetah's a lot more than cute, she's pretty hot._'

Blushing at his self-admission, Ranma shook his head slightly re-aggravating the headache he hadn't been able to shake since the first time he woke up much to his annoyance. He raised a hand to the bridge of his nose pinching it while closing his eyes tightly.

Noting his action Britanny voiced her concern. "Headache? I could go see if Ace has any aspirin or something."

Ranma looked up at her and smiled, "Nah, I'm sure it'll go away." He noticed Britanny was carrying something in her arms. "What ya got there?"

"Peanuts.", Britanny held up a few bags of airline peanuts, "I found them, that and two cans of soda. But there're kinda warm.", her distaste for the fact they were warm was obvious as well as her intention to share her what she'd brought.

Ranma smiled at her as he sat up, his stomach immediately grumbling loudly at the prospect of food as he hadn't had anything to eat since lunch. "I guess I am kinda hungry. But hand me the sodas first, ok?"

Thinking he only meant his Britanny handed him one of the cans and went to open hers only to have Ranma interrupt her.

"Yours too."

Though she was confused as to why he would want both she surrendered hers. Once Ranma had both she noticed the slight look of concentration on Ranma's face as he stared at the cans he held. The sudden chill that filled the cabin caused her to shiver and wish she were in her hybrid form, or at least more heavily dressed. Her jaw went slack when she caught sight of the small window behind Ranma's head slowly fogging over before being coated in a thin layer of frost.

"Rrranma?" Britanny asked through clattering teeth.

As suddenly as the temperature dropped it began to warm, the look of concentration vanishing from Ranma's face as he handed one of the cans back towards Britanny who took it from him reflexively.

"Hope it's not too cold." Ranma asked as he plucked one of the bags of nuts from Britanny's arms and opened it.

The little trick Ranma had just done was an alternate use for the Body of Ice, the second step in creating the Hiryü Shöten Ha, training to a new level; he'd learned to do a while back. The motivation for doing so had been a week during which the air conditioning went out at Furinkan. The principal had been too cheap to have it repaired yelling things like, "If you kiki's wanna be coola, ya should have shorta hair!".

Consequently, it'd been his best week of learning for nothing was able to distract him while he held himself in that state of emotional detachment, as back then he had to enter the Soul of Ice first. It helped that those who sat around him didn't want to break his concentration either as they benefited as much as he did from the chill created by his aura, not even his fiancée's did anything to upset him as they welcomed the cold he brought to the class. By the end of the week he not only no longer needed to enter the Soul of Ice but had managed to extend his cold aura enough that even the classrooms around his were benefiting from his success.

After that, he started toying with summoning up his aura to do the opposite - that had taken less than two days to get down. He only used that technique when he was at lunch, sitting next to the principal's office – this too had an added benefit as his fiancée's didn't want to be anywhere near him for any great length of time. Needless to say the chief coconut had the air-conditioning fixed by the end of the second week.

"I only meant to chill them but I think I turned them into slush, hope that's ok." Ranma asked, though his mind was more on why it had been so easy to use that technique and why his ki seemed to be a bit off still.

Not receiving an answer Ranma looked up to see Britanny staring at him with a stunned expression her face. More importantly Ranma noticed how she seemed to be shivering slightly.

"Sorry about that." Getting to his feet Ranma draped a jacket around Britanny's shoulders, taking a moment to sneak another bag of peanuts.

Britanny gazed from the nearly frozen soda can in her hand to Ranma, then down at the jacket resting around her shoulders – a jacket she knew Ranma didn't have a second ago – and then back to Ranma her mind trying to catch up with what she'd just witnessed. "What? How? The window, frost… soda cold… jacket?"

"You first, how long have we been in the air?" Ranma repeated not willing to be derailed.

Setting the peanuts between them, in two equal piles, Britanny sat down next to Ranma an obviously questioning expression on her face. "We've been in the air about an hour or so, which is about how long you've been asleep. We're going through a bit of a rain storm at the moment but Ace said it's nothing to worry about."

Ranma nodded.

"So, the sodas? How did you do that? Was it, you know…" Britanny wave a hand over her soda can much like a magician might over a hat before pulling out a rabbit. "…magic?"

"Nah, I don't know any magic. Don't really like the stuff."

Britanny's shoulders fell slightly, '_There goes dad liking him… There's always still mom…._' she thought before responding. "So how did you do it?"

"A martial arts technique I learned from the old ghoul." Ranma popped a few more nuts into his mouth. "Not really meant to be used for chilling soda's though." He chuckled at the thought of seeing Cologne's reaction to him debasing one of her tribe's techniques in such a manner. "Bet the old ghoul'd hit me on the head with her cane if she knew I was using it for such."

Britanny's stare doubled in intensity.

"I could tell ya didn't like warm soda. Me either, so I figured why not ya know? Never would've done something like that at home though, Nabiki would've had me actin' as a cooler or something."

Seeing her continue to stare at him, mouth slightly agape Ranma grew nervous. Thinking perhaps he said something wrong or he hadn't said the right thing in English Rama switched back to Japanese, "Did I say something wrong?"

Britanny however was unable to reply as she sat there eyes blinking, mouth slightly agape, trying to process everything Ranma had just told her and she had seen. '_He learned a martial arts technique from a ghoul? He's being chased by undead? Did he just eat those nuts as fast as I could if I were in hybrid form? The ghoul would hit him on the head with a cane?_'

Realizing the most important thing about what Ranma had just said Britanny's eyes went all sparkly, an emotional warmth spreading throughout her body. '_He noticed I didn't like warm soda? YAY he is paying attention to me!_'

Ranma was both happy and unnerved by Britanny's smile, but he was pleased to see her aura shift to a color he knew to be happiness. His experience with them was not yet good enough to allow him to tell much more than the basics of how a person felt, though many of the emotions he saw were unfamiliar to him still. Depression, anger, happiness, disappointment, envy, jealousy, greediness, lust, calmness; these were emotions he knew, the people in his life shown with these on a constant basis. Furthermore, he was also trying to figure out why his vision seemed to be shifting around; one moment allowing him to see auras without concentration, the next making it so he could see in the dark without trying. Just another mystery he knew he had to figure out once he got the time. For now he waited for Britanny to answer his question, which she did once she came out of her Ranma-induced happy state.

"Um… what? Oh, no you're English was fine." She responded in Japanese before switching back to English. "That is if you just told me you learned a martial arts technique from an old ghoul."

Ranma chuckled, "Yeah, it's what I called Cologne, a three hundred year old dried up mummy from China. Stupid Amazons." Looking over his body Ranma growled slightly, '_I bet they had something to do with why I'm like this._' before continuing to talk. "She taught me the technique to help me defeat my pop's master. It's a long story I'd rather not talk about." Ranma trailed off hoping she would let the subject go. '_Not like I want her to know I'm being chased by some over amorous Amazon who wants me as a trophy husband or breeding stud._'

"An Amazon Mummy? A cologne?" Britanny asked as her confusion needing to know if Ranma was actually involved with the undead or not.

When Ranma went on to give her a physical description of Cologne's physical appearance it went a long way to explaining why he referred to her as old ghoul or mummy.

Relieved to hear that what she thought was a reference to an actual ghoul or a real mummy was just a derogatory term for some teacher he'd once had, Britanny continued to question Ranma about the Amazons managing to coax him into telling her an edited version of how he met the Amazons. How a misunderstanding of their laws had led to Shampoo following him and his father to Japan where eventually her great grandmother joined her. When he was done it was clear to her Ranma was leaving something out of his story, such as what laws he'd unintentionally broken, Britanny figured she would get it out of him eventually.

"Ya know, it'd kinda funny when I think about it. We travelled around a lot, pops 'n I, but the only language he ever made me learn besides Japanese was English." Ranma thought aloud. "Would've been better if the damn panda taught me Chinese, we could'a avoided that whole mess."

"Well if you want Ranma, we can practice your English all you want on the flight home. Say, how did you learn English? School?" Britanny wrinkled her nose in annoyance, "I learned Japanese 'cause my sister made me." then smiled. "Kinda glad I did though!"

"Nah," Then he grimaced, "I can speak English pretty good because I had to communicate with my sensei's while pop's 'n me travelled across America during my training trip. Can't read it very well though, was learning that back in school and I imagine I'm gonna need to be better at it if I'm staying for a while."

"Well, I wouldn't mind helping you. In fact I'd love to help you in any way I can Ranma…" Britanny's voice had become soft and sultry. Ranma could feel Britanny's fingers walking down his leg. "After all… practice makes perfect…"

"Sure, I'd love the… um… English practice." Ranma answered her, his voice cracking slightly with nervousness at Britanny's forwardness. As much as he liked what she was doing, Ranma was worried as this was usually about the time someone showed up and bashed him; something he'd figure would be impossible to have happen while this high up in the air, but just the same his eyes darted around looking for a possible escape route.

Seeing Ranma become rather skittish Britanny quickly backtracked to get him to relax. "I mean… I'm all yours for the duration of this trip…" Britanny looked down at her hands, which were now in her lap, blushing. "I mean I'd be glad to help you so as to make this trip as enjoyable as it can…" "Um… I'd be glad to help you with your English."

'_Way to go Cheetah, slow it down. Think of something else to talk about… ask him a question!_' "So was I your first…" Her head snapping up, Britanny's eyes couldn't have gone any wider as she resisted the urge to smack herself even as she heard Ranma start to choke on his peanuts. '_Why did I ask that? Quick think of something!_'

"Were-cheetah... Er… was meeting me the first time you've ever met a were-cat?" Inside her head, an image of a Chibi-Britanny pounding her head against a wall could be seen. Behind her, a chibi version of Brianna with horns on her head stood laughing.

Ranma managed to nod between coughs as he tried to clear his throat.

Patting him on the back Britanny watched Ranma worriedly, "You ok?"

"Yea –cough– I'll be fine in a sec. –cough–" Finally getting his coughing under control Ranma tried to answer her question. "Um, no, I've never met anyone who could change forms like you can Cheetah, not and have a human form."

"Hybrid."

"Hybrid?" Ranma asked.

"Yup, a blending of my animal and human forms."

"This," Britanny waved a hand over her body making sure to pause at strategic points, enjoying Ranma's embarrassed expression as he followed her action. "Is my human form. The one you saw me in when you woke up is called our hybrid form. Finally a were-creature can take on an animal form, in my case, a cheetah."

Ranma nodded, "So if I am a were-creature I should have an animal form as well?"

Britanny opened a second bag of her peanuts and started to munch on them, "Yup. Assuming you're a were like me."

"I wonder what kinda cat I am?"

"Don't know, Gina'll probably be able to figure that out for you."

Having brought up her sister Ranma started asking Britanny more questions about her family and what her home was like, questions Britanny happily answered. Though she did so without bringing up Stripe much as Ranma avoided telling her anything about his having fiancée's.

As they talked Britanny continued to happily munch on her peanuts, wondering when she'd finished four bags. She watched Ranma's reaction to her giving him more details about her sisters; what they looked like, their hobbies, while doing her best to subtly warn him as to their libidinous ways. She couldn't be sure he got the gist of her warning but she figured he would either sink or swim where her sisters were concerned.

When she mentioned wanted to know more about his parents Ranma was willing to talk quite a bit about how lousy his father seemed to be but when she asked about his mother it nearly brought the conversation to a very uncomfortable standstill. She thought maybe his mother might be dead but knew that couldn't be it as he had mentioned her before as one of the people he had been living with. To Britanny, Ranma's unwillingness to share much in the way of personal information was annoyingly frustrating. She could ask questions about his favorite food or other such inconsequential things and get an answer, but when it came to details that are more personal, Ranma practically clammed up.

While they talked Britanny noticed how at times, Ranma seemed to act like a giant cat, much to her delight. He'd purr a bit when she stroked the fur on his arm only to stop when he realized both what she was doing and what he was – often resulting in him scooting a bit away from her until he would grow comfortable again. She really enjoyed the time he nuzzled into her hand once when she brought it near his face to clear away bit of salt that had gotten there after he finished a bag of nuts by tilting it back to get the last bits from the container. The blush he sported had been visible even through his black fur.

Britanny was in fact surprised how often she had to stop herself from touching an arm or leg in a gesture of understanding or in a slightly flirtatious way. She was equally surprised how Ranma seemed to be either oblivious to her minor advances or would look out the window at the sky clearly nervously at her actions but not pulling away.

After a few more acts of flirtation, Britanny confirmed her belief Ranma was definitely a shy person when it came to such things. She found it adorable that an eight-foot cat-man could be so. His actions just seemed to reaffirm her belief that she'd been the first girl to have him and she couldn't help feel pleased. As they continued to talk Britanny found she was having a hard time keeping herself from glomping onto her clueless companion as instincts that had long been dormant clamored for her to enjoy cuddling with him and get to know his body a bit more intimately, after all last time had been great but they'd basically had sex. Great, wonderfully animalistic sex that she would enjoy recalling for a long time, but what she craved was to share something more than just carnal intimacy.

Doing her best to keep the conversation centered on him Britanny decided to ask him a few questions about how good he was at martial arts.

"So how good a martial artist are you? You know, what belt." Britanny asked.

"I'm the best." Ranma's automatic response kicked in.

"The best eh?", Britanny quirked an eyebrow up at his declaration of being the best.

Ranma nodded instantly regretting it when he saw Britanny's expression – he knew what she would be asking next.

"Maybe you and I should have a little go?" A playful and yet challenging look playing across her face, her eyebrows waggling, clearly enjoying the idea of getting all personal and sweaty with him. "You know… a little spar sometime… maybe some hands on grappling or something."

Ranma almost responded with his automatic, "I don't fight girls.", but stopped from doing so as something Kasumi had been trying to hammer into him came to mind.

***Flashback***

"Ranma-kun, I want you to tell me, please, do you honestly believe that girls are weak?" Kasumi asked.

Ranma met Kasumi's serious expression with a questioning one, "Um…"

"How would you feel is none of your challengers took you seriously when you are a girl?"

"I ain't no…" Ranma stopped at Kasumi's disapproving stare, "Er… I am not a girl Kasumi. I'm a guy."

Ranma suddenly found himself a girl when Kasumi poured a bit of a glass of cold water across his arm, "Yes you are Ranma, but when you are like this your body is a girl. It's not weak is it?"

"Um… well… it's weaker than my guy side."

Kasumi smiled softly at him as she patted his arm dry with a towel, "Be that as it may, is it weak?"

"Um…"

"Could you beat Ryoga like this?"

Ranma nodded, a confident smirk on his face. "Pffft, easily. Pork-butt's too slow to beat me."

"Now Ranma, be nice." "Is Ryoga strong?"

"Heck yeah, er… yes he is. Only person I know who's stronger is Taro."

Kasumi sighed softly, "I'm not just talking physical strength Ranma, I'm also talking skill. Elder Cologne, would you say she is weak?"

"The old ghoul? Nah, she's not weak. Where are ya going with… er. What are you trying to say Kasumi?"

"If girls can be strong, why do you refuse to actually treat females fighters with the proper respect they deserve?"

"Huh? You can't mean you want me to… is this because of the tomboy?"

She gave him a look that shut him up; a single raised eyebrow working better than a thousand of Akane's bashings. "It's not just that Ranma. You do not give your female opponents the proper respect they deserve. You hold back on them just because of their being female. This is wrong Ranma."

Ranma had no reply to her comments, rather he sat peering at her listening intently to what she had to say and trying to decipher the meaning behind it.

"I'm not suggesting you to fight women or anybody if you can avoid it Ranma-kun. I'm also not suggesting that you go all out against an opponent when you first meet them. In fact it would be nice if you could find more peaceful solutions to your little disputes, but it's not a perfect world."

She favored him with a small smile that brought relief to Ranma's face.

"What I am saying is that sometimes you'll have to learn not to hold back as much. No, that's not what I meant." Kasumi's face scrunched up in very cute way.

Kasumi made a –Hhhmmm– noise as she put a dainty finger to her chin. Ranma couldn't help notice how this made her look even cuter.

"Ranma you desire to be the best martial artist there is and our fathers want you to take over the dojo to teach correct?"

"Answer with a yes or a no Ranma." She said making it clear how she wanted him to respond before he could start babbling about being the best or yell about not marrying his uncute fiancée.

Ranma sat in thought for a moment before responding; something Kasumi was proud he'd started to do – it was the first thing she tried to get him to do when she took it upon herself to coach him on how properly to react to others. It had taken a week of her limiting what Ranma would get during meals as a punishment for him to apply it where she was concerned. Of course, the fact Akane offered to cook him extra for his school lunch since he always seemed to be hungrier really helped to motivate him.

Eventually Ranma gave his response. "Yes"

Kasumi smiled at his expected answer. "Now, as a teacher you will have to sometimes assess your students correct? This would mean the occasional spar correct. Again yes or no only Ranma."

His response was quicker this time, he knew that, normally, the way a sensei would normally assess someone's skill was either in a fight or in a spar. He also knew he was far above the norm as he could tell just by watching someone fight for a few minutes; he could duplicate almost any technique he saw after just seeing it once. He also knew most masters tested their potential students, usually by having their students spar with a prospective one but there were times it was required they did so themselves.

He remembered Cologne doing it to him when she first arrived, attacking him to see if he was indeed worthy of Shampoo.

While the answer might not apply to him, Ranma knew Kasumi's words held a bit of truth in them. "Yes Kasumi."

"And do you expect to only teach men Ranma? Or did you intend to have Akane train any female students you might have?" Kasumi hated having to add that last part knowing her sister lacked the patience to be a real teacher or a serious student of the art for that matter. "Do you wish your students to show you their full potential or hold back and possibly someday end up being hurt or allowing someone else to get hurt because they didn't do what needed to be done as quickly as they should have?"

"Understand Ranma, I'm not suggesting you go all out at the beginning of a fight, but you need to learn when it is necessary to hold back and when it is not." Kasumi made sure to capture his eyes with hers, "If your mother were in danger, would you allow one of your playmates, male or female, to slow you down in getting to her?"

The narrowing and then widening of Ranma eyes was enough of an indicator that she'd gotten at least some of her point across. "You need to learn balance Ranma-kun."

Ranma sat shocked for a few moments before he excusing himself to go think their conversation over in private. If he were to teach, he would have to do exactly what she said he would. He would actually have to spar with any student in order to access their skills, female or otherwise. There were also times that he would have to protect someone from an aggressor, male or female, what would he do then?

After some deep thought, Ranma realized he'd been using a double standard in many cases. He willingly fought Kodachi and Shampoo, Pink and Link, even Kiima; but refused to give Ukyo or Akane proper respect for their abilities as fighters. He came to realize it was not so much a refusal to fight women as a refusal to hurt people he cared about or thought were weaker than he was. As much as he hated to admit it, both were sometimes necessary if he really wanted to protect others. Someone who was weak to him could still be strong enough to hurt others if he didn't act appropriately.

***End Of Flashback***

"I… um… sure Cheetah," He loved the way Britanny's face lit up when he called her Cheetah, it made him feel some of the happiness that he saw in her eyes. "But it'll have to wait 'til I figure out what to do about this." Ranma waved an arm over his body. "Or at least get some practice with this form to find out what kind of changes it has made."

Seeing Britanny starting to frown, Ranma added more to his statement. "I don't want to accidentally hurt anyone because I don't know how to move properly.", Ranma pulled his tail around to play a bit with the tip. "And I've no idea what this thing has done to my balance."

"I don't know… you sure seemed to know how to move earlier…" Britanny purred out while running her fingers through the fur on his chest eliciting a shiver from him. Ranma's tail twitched uncontrollably and escaped his grasp

Watching his reaction caused Britanny to smirk devilishly, when he began to purr it became a full-blown smile.

"Um… Che… Cheetah could you um… stop please." Ranma stuttered resisting the urge to lean into her caresses.

"Sorry it's just that your fur is so soft, I can't help myself."

She brought her hand back to get a few more nuts out of the bag in her h and only to find it was empty. "Though we should also get you over your fear of cats," '_And this apparently nervousness, it's cute but it could get in the way of future fun._'

"I can't fight very well in this form and when we spar I want to be able to show you my best." '_And look my best!_' She thought before looking down at the now empty bag in her hand. '_Damn I must be hungry to eat them this fast._'

"Tha… that's ok Cheetah." He stuttered, cursing himself for starting to purr again. "Um you're sure there aren't any shirts or anything on the plane I could fit into?"

"Nope, nothing of Aces would fit you. I do have a spare one of my spandex outfits on board if you wanted to try one." She offered teasingly.

"N… no… no thanks Cheetah." He stopped to eat a few peanuts he had in his hand, his mind suddenly occupied with the fact he had not only not shown her his curse side but wonder what his new condition might have done to it.

Britanny smiled at him cutely and went for a few nuts from her last bag to find it already empty. '_I know I just opened it, why is it empty already?_' That's when she noticed Ranma was chewing on something.

'_Didn't he already finish his share of the nuts?_' She asked before it dawned on her where her nuts may have gone. '_He must've replaced my bag with an empty one!_'

In a slightly singsong voice, Britanny voiced her displeasure. "Ranma… did you just eat my last bag of peanuts?"

Swallowing the last of the nuts Ranma nervously played with end of his tail. "Um…"

Her eyes never leaving his she continued so speak in her singsong tone, "Have you been switching my full bags for empty ones Ranma sweetie?"

All kinds of warning bells were going off for Ranma at this time. '_I am so going to get pounded for this I just know it._' "Um… No." He'd been eating the nuts right out of her bag, so technically he wasn't lying. "There're more right?"

He began to look around for a way to move away from Britanny but she had him boxed in between the end of the bench and a wall of nylon web-gear hanging from the ceiling to the floor. '_Kami I hope she doesn't pound me through the planes floor I bet its one hell of a drop to the ocean…_'

"Do you have an idea of how my freshly opened bag of nuts is now empty?"

"Um… it was empty in the first place?" Even to Ranma his words didn't sound believable.

Britanny shook her head in response, obviously displeased with having had her food stolen.

'_Might as well get this over with._' Ranma thought while looking Britanny in the eyes before bowing his head. "Yeah I ate 'em. I'm sorry Britanny; I was so hungry I couldn't help myself."

Britanny sighed but continued give him a disappointed stare "Next time ask ok?" and then turned on him with a death glare as she got right up in his face while poking him hard in the chest. "But if you ever… **ever**… eat my tuna without asking you **will** suffer. Got that mister?"

Ranma's head couldn't nod fast enough, knowing that getting between Britanny and tuna would be as bad as getting between Nabiki and her Oreo cookies. Not something he planned to do, ever.

"Good!" Ranma was surprised when Britanny pulled his head down to hers kissing him thoroughly before getting up to walk away with a swing to her hips enjoying the feeling of Ranma's eyes on her as she walked away. '_I may not have all the curves of my hybrid form but damn I'm sexy and he knows it!_'

Ranma stared at her as she sauntered out of sight.

Closing his mouth with a snap Ranma shook his head in disbelief and leaned back against the wall behind him, a yawn escaping him. '_Women, I'll never understand them. One moment she's threatening me, the next she's kissing me._'

He wondered if she would come back with more food… and maybe another kiss, preferably more food.

Once Britanny was out of sight, Ranma shrugged and unwittingly finished Britanny's soda.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Nerima, Japan — Ucchan's Okonomiyaki (After Midnight)

Konatsu had a long day; he could feel it in his muscles. He'd run with the cart all the way to Niiza and back to get the ingredients Ukyo-sama needed for the restaurant. Now that wouldn't normally be enough to tire the Kunoichi prodigy, but add what he'd done after he returned from the errand and you had one tired male Kunoichi.

He'd arrived back from Niiza slightly late in the afternoon to find a giant hole in the second story, giving one easy entrance to Ukyo's bedchambers. Quickly checking Ucchan's over, he found that this was the only damage to the building, but no Ukyo. From the way the kitchen was arrayed he could tell she had returned home from school, as the restaurant was ready to be opened. Something had obviously happened after her preparations that lead to her departure.

After quickly putting away the supplies he'd purchased, Konatsu decided to wait for a bit in hopes that his mistress would return. He could see the regular customers passing by, several grumbling about the place not being open but there was nothing he could do about it. He made an excellent waitress, but no one could cook Okonomiyaki like Ukyo could. He certainly wouldn't dare try, especially after the last time when she got angry because he sold them for too little.

After an hour passed, Konatsu decided to take matters into his own hand and do a quick reconnoiter for the missing chef. A quick stop at the Tendo dojo showed all was quiet, too quiet. Finding it so was both disturbing and gratifying. If there was something going on with Ranma he'd expect a great deal more activity within the household, but the place being dead just didn't sit well with him either. He considered seeing if Nabiki could provide him with answers but a quick glance inside showed that the girl wasn't at home.

Doing a quick survey of other possible locations yielded no answers as to where Ukyo might be. He did notice signs of battle throughout the area giving indication that something significant had happened. They seemed rather extensive for a normal Nerima battle but were already well on their way to being repaired by the N.M.A.C.A. (Nerima Martial Arts Construction Authority). Normally he or Ukyo would take care of the damages to the restaurant themselves, (Fortunately there had been very few.) but Konatsu felt that this was a special circumstance. It was, after all, her bedroom.

After taking a moment to talk to the nice construction workers, many of which were regulars at Ucchan's, letting them know that her wall needed to be rebuilt, Konatsu decided to expand his search outwards. He was in fact beginning to worry, as it was getting dark.

Stopping back at the shop to start his search from there, in case Ukyo had returned, he took the time to make a call to the Tendo household. Soun Tendo had answered and immediately asked if Konatsu knew where Ranma was. After the two agreed to contact each other should either of the missing individuals be found Konatsu set off across the rooftops searching the ward as swiftly as he could, working through the neighborhood in a grid like pattern.

Several hours later Konatsu was on his way back to check and see if Ukyo had returned to the restaurant when he saw something on the rooftop of a building not far from the Tendo Dojo. Not wanting whomever it was to spot him, he pulled out a mini-telescope to get a better view without moving closer. He was thankful that there was enough moonlight for him to be able to make out the figures once he'd aligned the scope properly.

Once he had, Konatsu did a double take because he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Pulling out his night-camera, he brought the two figures into focus and had to stifle a giddy exclamation of joy. He couldn't believe he was looking at a real live cat-man! Oh, and apparently he had a girl cradled in his arms. Sadly, she wasn't a cat-girl, but she did have the most adorable black spots in her blonde hair.

Konatsu could tell that he was looking at the real thing and not some man in a costume from the way the girl ran her fingers through the man's fur, and how the wind caused it to shift in subtle patterns. Add to that the delightful way the males ears twitched occasionally cinched it for the male Kunoichi. While not normally the voyeuristic type, Konatsu just couldn't pull himself away from watching them.

To understand why Konatsu was reacting this way you'd have to visit his little cubbyhole back at the Ucchan. A hidden place that even Ukyo didn't know about, a small chamber he'd found in the corner of the upper floor. He'd claimed it as his private sanctum, a sanctum that was covered floor to ceiling with posters and books of furry's, mostly cat-people or kitsune. There was even a rack along one wall with several costumes in Konatsu's size. The centerpiece of the room was a small table upon which a drawing book with several colored pencils lay, the open page of the book showed an image of what Ukyo might look as a skunk girl.

Konatsu had a quandary; stay here and continue to record these two, or continue his search for Ukyo. And recording them he was, the camera he held in his hands was one of the few things that Ukyo had actually helped him pay for as he mainly used it on her behalf. (A good thing since Ukyo only paid him 10 yen an hour.) He owned nearly every attachment that could be used on the thing allowing him to take excellent quality images day or night.

When the cat-man scooped the girl into his arms, Konatsu had to stifle a girlish squeal from how romantic the two looked with the moon acting as the perfect backdrop. Deciding this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, Konatsu took off after the pair recording parts of their journey while doing his best to keep up.

He thought for sure the two had spotted him several times, forcing Konatsu to duck out of sight. He thanked the gods of luck he was able to remain unseen all the way to their destination, the Tokyo International Airport. The fact that they were on a private runway made Konatsu realize that these people must be either well connected or very wealthy.

His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the male faint and the female with spotted hair become a gorgeous cat-girl. Several pictures later he gave out a sigh as the two vanished into the plane. Deciding to be thorough Konatsu took a few pictures of it before setting off back for home. His hope was that Ukyo would be there and he wouldn't feel guilty if something had indeed happened to her while he was collecting the images of a lifetime.

His guilt was assuaged when he reached the restaurant to find the wall fixed and Ukyo's shoes in the cubby at the bottom of the stairs. Just to be sure, he took a quick peek in her room. Ukyo was indeed in bed sleeping with her giant spatula held tightly to her like a teddy bear. '_I do hope Ukyo-sama won't be upset with me for having them fix her wall._'

It didn't take the Kunoichi long to make his way up into his hidden spot where he used a high quality printer to run off a few copies of the better images he'd taken. Putting them up on the largest wall, he sat back and smiled. It had been a long tiring day, but it had all been worth it.

Soon Konatsu fell asleep clutching a skunk-girl plushy to his chest.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Nerima, Japan — Neko Hanten (After Midnight)

It was well after midnight by the time Cologne exited the basement, after the day's events she felt herself stretched thin and wished she could rest; sadly, she knew it wasn't over yet as She still had to have a talk with her great granddaughter, who was no doubt waiting for her to return exactly as she had instructed.

As expected, Cologne found her great granddaughter slowly going through an Amazon Wushu kata with a jain (1) in the center of the dining room. Shampoo flowed over or around the tables and chairs, avoiding them with both body and weapon by the slimmest of margins.

Though the girl continued her kata until it came to its natural conclusion, Cologne knew Shampoo noticed her entrance. Once finished Shampoo turned towards Cologne and bowed. "Forgive this one for not ending her kata when great grandmother arrive."

"Nonsense child, it is good to see you taking a serious interest in your skills. Is Mousse still in his cage?", Cologne asked.

"No, Shampoo let Mousse out to eat. He in kitchen cleaning up mess he make when idiot hug bag of flour thinking it Shampoo."

"Go make a pot of Jie Tea. When it's finished you and Mousse will join me." Cologne hopped over to one of the more comfortable booths and slid in.

"Yes great grandmother.", Shampoo hurried off to the kitchen where Cologne could hear her and Mousse arguing followed by a few banging noises which was no doubt Shampoo fending off more unwanted advances from her would be suitor.

A few minutes later, the pair entered the room to take seats opposite the waiting Elder.

Cologne shook her head slightly in amusement at the flour covered male while watching Shampoo perform the proper ceremony for the pouring of her tea. After taking her first sip, Cologne started the conversation.

"What I have to say to you both concerns tribal business. We shall speak only Chinese until this is meeting is done.", both teenagers nodded their acceptance.

"^I have been in communication with the other Elders of the tribe and I have informed them about the recent changes in this husband hunt.^"

"^Changes? What changes? ^", Mousse inquired while mentally cursing his pig-tailed nemesis wondering what Ranma had done this time to keep Shampoo from him.

"^Several things have changed due to **your** interference with Shan Pu's husband hunt Mu Tsu.^"

"^I don't know what you're talking about old mummy.^" Mousse responded, for which he received a bash on the head causing his face to slam into the table.

"^Your insolence will not be tolerated at this meeting Mu Tsu!^"

Once Mousse looked up from the table Cologne used her cane to flip his glasses from where they had fallen to back on his face.

"^Do you deny having switched amulets this morning Mu Tsu?^" Cologne asked, her cane obviously poised strike should he lie.

"^I did what I thought best for my Shan Pu and stand by my rights as an Amazon in doing so. No one other than me is worthy of her hand.^"

If Shampoos gaze had been able, Mousse would've turned to ash on the spot.

"^So you admit to your interference?^" Cologne asked.

Mousse crossed his arms over his chest as he stared defiantly back at Cologne.

"^I should flay your skin from your body for what you have done Mu Tsu.^" Shampoo growled causing Mousse to flinch.

"^Concern yourself not with his punishment Shan Pu, the Council is debating what shall be done with him for his actions. It is not for you to dole out what is to come for him.^" Turning back to Mousse Cologne scowled, "^You have exceeded your boundaries this time Mu Tsu for the artifact you switch the one intended for Ranma was sacred to the tribe.^"

"^We once had three such amulets. One lost to our people long ago when we first entered the valley and now **you** Mu Tsu have cost our people a second! For that you most assuredly will be punished.^"

"^Punishment? Why should I be punished? I did nothing wrong! I was well within my rights as an Amazon warrior to protect my Shan Pu from marrying a man who would only bring shame to our tribe! He is unworthy of being one of us let alone my Shan Pu's husband!^" Mousse exclaimed oblivious to the death stare Shampoo was giving him. "^I'll never allow Shan Pu to marry a man she does not love!^"

Cologne's cane struck Mousse in the throat faster than the boy could blink leaving him gasping and choking. "^It is her decision to who she gives her love Mu Tsu! What you did has embarrassed my Clan! You should consider yourself lucky I do not allow my great granddaughter show you exactly how much **love** she has for you at the moment Mu Tsu. I do not think you would live through it.^"

Shampoo grinned evilly at Mousse as she cracked her knuckles.

"^My Shampoo would never hurt me for rea…^" The sudden loud –THUNK– of a dagger slamming into the chair right between Mousse's legs courtesy of Shampoo brought his words to an end.

"^Stand down **Shan Pu**! I said his punishment is not for you to hand out.^"

Shampoo slowly withdrew the dagger from between Mousse's legs making sure to slice a bit of his clothing as she did. "^Yes Elder.^"

Cologne nodded to Shampoo, "^This is your final warning Mu Tsu, if you speak out of turn again I will turn you into a duck and ship you back to your great grandmother plucked of every single feather on your scrawny body!^"

Finally getting his disbelief at his beloved's actions Mousse remained silent for the moment.

Ignoring Mousse's glare Cologne picked up where she left off. "^Now as I was saying things have changed where Ranma is concerned. With his new form comes new rules, ones I am afraid you will not like great granddaughter.^"

"^Excuse me elder, what do you mean by new form?^", Mousse asked as he didn't understand what they were talking about.

Shampoo's glance towards Mousse indicated she was questioning his intellect.

Cologne smirked evilly at the male opposite her as she placed a small video-player on the table. "^That is right, you had already **lost** to Shan Pu's groom by then.^",

"^Only because he cheated somehow!^"

"^Nonsense Ranma has more skill in the art than you but you are simply to blind to see this just as you are too blind to see the disdain Shan Pu has for you, now remain silent and perhaps you might learn something for a change.^" Cologne fiddled with the player until it showed the scene where Ranma transformed.

Shampoo was all goo-goo eyed at the strength and power Ranma displayed while Mousse goggled at what he was seeing.

"^As you can see, Ranma has become one of the Ancient Races, a lycanthrope, and therefore has become far more valuable to the tribe. This is also at the heart of the changes to your hunt.^"

The sound of Mousse grinding his teeth together was easily heard. "^Surely you don't expect my beloved to chase this… beast? Can you not see Ranma has become some half-animal abomination? He is unworthy of her love more now than ever.^", Mousse growled out cursing Ranma for having come into his life.

Shampoo looked down on Mousse in more than one sense as she elbowed him out of his seat knocking him to the floor. "^Are you truly blind as well as stupid Mu Tsu! My husband was strong and handsome before, he is even more so now! Were he to remain in that form forever I would welcome him into my bed a thousand times before I would even allow you to touch me.^"

Cologne held up her hand before the two could continue their argument, her voice stern and commanding. "^**Enough**! You will cease your arguing and conduct yourselves as proper warriors of the tribe!^"

Seeing both of them looking properly chastised, Cologne continued as Mousse took his seat again. "^The Council decided Ranma has become even more important to the village as gaining his bloodline would not only mean adding his normal skill and strength to ours, but that of the Ancient Races as well.^"

"^Neither of which we of the Council believe should be wasted on the outside world. To this end, as the law stipulates, Ranma is to be treated and wooed as one would a member of the illustrious race he is now a part.^"

"^How does this affect my hunt Elder?^", Shampoo asked worriedly, "^And why do you keep calling my husband Ranma and not son-in-law?^"

Cologne spoke with a steely voice as she captured her heir's eyes with hers. "^Have you consummated your relationship with your intended yet Shan Pu? Until you do, he is only Ranma or groom to you and not husband!^"

She paused for a moment as she prepared to inform them of the Council's decision, "^Being as it has been confirmed Ranma is indeed a lycanthrope, he is immune to the Kiss of Death so your previous act during the tournament is invalid.^"

Cologne turned her gaze on Mousse, "^It is also forbidden for you to attack him without proper challenge Mu Tsu. Should you continue blindly assaulting him without suitable provocation or challenge I can assure you banishment from the tribe would be the least of your worries.^"

From the evil glint in Cologne's eyes Mousse could tell she hoped she would get to show him exactly what she would do to him should he disobey even as Shampoo smiled broadly taking it to mean Mousse could no longer interfere in her hunt as he had in the past.

"^It is my right as an Amazon to fight for the hand of the woman I love! If Saotome is unable to properly defend himself, he is unworthy of being a member of the tribe! You have no right to expect me to obey this command as I am only following our laws!^"

Before he could speak further, Mousse found himself slammed into the booth seat from a strike from Colognes cane, something he was getting rather sick of experiencing. Thoughts of one day stuffing that cane down Cologne's throat flitted through his mind.

"^And the laws concerning the Elder Races forbid you from going about things as you have Mu Tsu! Continue to do so at your peril.^"

"^Again, I ask how this affects my hunt Elder.^", Shampoo's her eyes were like two chips of ice as she regarded her great grandmother.

Cologne gestured angrily towards Mousse to emphasize her words with actions, "^What it means Shan Pu, is you no longer have sole rights to Ranma.^"

Shampoo gasped. "^But… but why Elder?^"

"^I am afraid that because of Mu Tsu's interference causing the waste of an ancient artifact this husband hunt has now become a race, a race to see which Amazon can seduce Ranma in order to have his bloodline joined with ours. This they have…^"

"^Ranma has become nothing more than a beast. An animal! He is unworthy of being any Amazon's husband let alone Shan Pu's!^" Mousse exclaimed interrupting Cologne.

"^You may be able to convince some of the other women of the tribe to go after him but I know my beloved Shan Pu, she will never stand for this!^", He declared to the Elder in front of him. Too bad for Mousse he was yet again directing his tirade at the wrong target, this time it was towards a tanuki statue against the wall opposite him.

The reward for his outburst was a melon hammer to the head, courtesy of Shampoo. "^Mu Tsu should know better than to try to tell me what I can and can't do. Only **I** make that decision.^"

Shampoo turned away from Mousse, "^So what you are saying… **Elder**…^", Shampoo stressed this word over using the more familiar great grandmother eliciting a hidden pang of pain from Cologne. "^…is I will have to compete with my sister Amazons for the hand of a male I should have sole rights to?^"

"^Yes Shan Pu, that is exactly what I am telling you. It is the law.^" Watching as her great granddaughter took her a seat Cologne was both pained and pleased by Shampoo's stoic countenance.

"^It has been decided each Amazon who is sent will be allowed five years time to complete this hunt. Should all of you fail, Ranma will be considered off limits to the tribe unless he approaches us first.^"

"^The top five warriors from a tournament to be held just for this mission shall be sent to seek Ranma's hand, though only three of you may give him the kiss of marriage – and no kiss shall be considered sealed until the act is consummated. Since you have already given him the kiss, yours shall be considered one of the three.^"

"^This means that two of your sisters will be competing with you for his hand, but only two may win it. It is expected of you to work with whichever of your sisters manages to give him the Kiss of Marriage in hopes of making Ranma understand coming to live among the tribe is in his best interest. You are **not** to ruin any of the others chances and are in fact expect to help each of them worm their way into his heart, as they are to help you.^"

"^I know this is asking a great deal of you Shan Pu, to possibly have to step aside if another should gain Ranma's heart. What you need to keep in mind is what is best for the tribe. If you feel you cannot or will not do as the Council wishes, cease your pursuit now.^", Cologne finished her speech wearily. It was clear to Shampoo it pained her great grandmother to say these things.

'_This is it! This is when Shan Pu declares Ranma unfit to be her husband. When she rushes into my arms and declares her love for me! There is no way she will continue to chase Saotome, I am sure she now sees him for the abomination has always been!_'

Seeing Shampoo start to stand Mousse stood up and opened his arms to receive his beloved Shampoo when she rushed to him to seek comfort. When she stepped away from him to move so there was no table between her and aged relative Mousse could only blink in confusion.

"^Elder…^", Shampoo knelt to the floor, bowing towards Cologne letting her forehead rest between the triangle her hands created on the floor. "^I request the right to continue my pursuit of one of the Ancient Races, to pursue Ranma so that I or those sisters who join me might win him for the tribe.^", '_This is all kitchen-destroyer and Mu Tsu's fault, I will see them pay. However, I will not give up on Ranma. I can't… I love him and I will do whatever it takes to make him mine._'

The sound of breaking floorboards echoed throughout the room from Mousse's face-faulted, his arms held upwards in a warding gesture.

Cologne smiled proudly at her great granddaughter.

1) The _**jian**_ is a double-edged straight sword used during the last 2,500 years in China.

2) Surikomi-eggs – Eggs used by Kiima to control Shampoo in the Saffron Arc. These eggs entrap a person in a large egg that when hatched, the person released imprints on the first individual they see, becoming their willing slave, following their commands.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Ace's Plane — Somewhere Over The Pacific (After Midnight)

When Britanny returned from trying to locate a few more bags of peanuts five minutes later she found Ranma fast asleep on the bench, his tail wrapped around one of his legs.

'_How can he just fall to sleep like that?_' Britanny thought as she went to take a sip of her soda only to find the can empty.

"First he takes my peanuts without me even seeing him do it, and then he finishes off my drink?" Though she'd been glowering at him Britanny couldn't help but smile when Ranma's ears twitched slightly at the sound of her voice.

"You better take my warning about my tuna seriously or you and I are gonna have some problems mister.", she warned the sleeping were-cat.

"Some vacation this turned out to be." Britanny grumbled opening the can of soda she found during her search for more food. Taking a sip of the warm soda Britanny let out a bleh, "I should wake you up and make you chill my soda you jerk."

She took another sip, Britanny wondered if she could get Ranma to teach her how to make her sodas cold even as a devious little smile graced her lips as she thought of a few practical jokes she could play if she could do something like that.

Leaning her head back she reluctantly took another sip of her drink, only to cough a bit it when went down wrong due to the sudden surprise of Ranma flopping over to land with his head in her lap.

Getting her coughing under control, she affixed her eyes on him in annoyance more than prepared to give him an earful for making her choke when she noticed he was still asleep. After poking him a few times she was satisfied that he wasn't faking. "He sleeps as soundly as I do."

Indulging herself in running her fingers through Ranma's hair Britanny let out a soft happy sigh as she peered down at the head in her lap, a fang peeking from the corner of her mouth impishly. Her smile widened slightly when Ranma began to purr in his sleep.

She would have been content to just sit there and enjoy the moment but the occasional creaking sound of the crates aboard the plane reminded her of the ones she failed to pick up.

'_I can't believe what happened on what was supposed to be another boring errand for Gina._' Britanny snorted, '_I should've known though. Things are rarely easy where sis is concerned. How was I supposed to know I would get hit in the face by super-cat-nip!_'

Sighing Britanny ran a hand through her hair. '_I'm sooo going to have to put up with another one of Gina's lectures on responsibility when she finds out I didn't pick up her stuff._'

Britanny pouted. '_Worse yet I lost those outfits I bought._'

Her worry eased when she heard Ranma start a strange one-sided conversation in his sleep. His mumblings was a combination of martial arts, food, and sex; several of which Britanny mentally noted for possible use should the opportunity arise. She blushed at his words while continuing to run her fingers through his hair. Occasionally she would tap the tip of one of his ears just to watch it twitch cutely.

'_So this is what it must be like to have a cat._ '_Cept this one apparently has some very interesting dreams._'

Finding herself deeply relaxed Britanny's mind wandered while she listened to Ranma's meanderings. She wondered what it would be like to have him around, how he would fit in with her life. "Least I'm pretty sure he'll get along well with mom."

Thinking of her mother brought thoughts of how Ranma might relate to the rest of her family, '_Dad might be able to help him with his fear of cats, it wouldn't do to have a boyfriend who ran scared every time he saw me._' She thought, not fully realizing how she had referred to him. '_Maybe dad can figure out how he became a were-hunk, though I hope Ranma to accept what he is instead of changing back. I'd sure miss this handsome bod. Though I do wonder what he looks like in human form… hope he's just as yummy._'

After several minutes of being lost in various pleasurable daydreams, Britanny started to ponder how her sisters might react to having such an attractive male around house.

She frowned a bit while envisioning what tests her bundle of hormonal imbalances of a sister might attempt in order to figure out what kind of being Ranma is. This didn't even take into account the number of tests Gina would no doubt want to do once she found out he could do things like chill a soda without using magic. No, Britanny knew she would have to keep a good eye on Gina in order to avoid her monopolizing Ranma's time with test after test. Most of which she knew would be without as much clothes as her sister could con Ranma out of.

'_Never mind what Brianna might do to him._' Britanny thought, her expression switching from one of worry to one of regret as she recalled the last time she and Brianna spoke.

***Flashback***

Brianna, having flopped into the couch next to her sister who sat mindlessly watching repeats of Sponge Bob Square Pants, a half-eaten bag of corn chips in her lap, at her feet two untouched balls of yarn along with several clearly unopened fashion magazines. The reason or her being here was she had come in search of her sister Britanny with hopes of helping her get over the loss of her fiancé, and perhaps find some closure for herself.

While she didn't share all of her sister's memories of the Kryn male, she did have a great deal of them due to being born with both of Gina's and Britanny's memories up to when they used the elder sister's lab equipment to remove a curse they'd gotten while exploring the tomb of Tyranthrax in the deserts of Iran. When Brianna first awoke, she tried to kill her sisters because of the imperatives of the curse. She would have tried again later on when she became Grave Digger during a trip to Jade where she had been trying to find a way to bring Raphiel back into being.

She'd long since come to terms with her fear of not knowing if she was a real person or just a living embodiment of the curse they sought to rid themselves of – she had come to realize she was more than just the memories of her two sisters shoved into one person. Despite this, she still couldn't help but feel pain at Stripes abandonment of her sister… and her.

After many minutes of silence and stares at a practically unmoving Britanny, Brianna finally managed to get her up the nerve to talk. "You have to face it Brit, Stripe isn't coming back."

Britanny remained unresponsive.

"I wish he was. But he's not. It's time you stopped…"

"I don't want to hear it Brianna.", Britanny growled out.

"Yeah well, you need to Brit. I'm worried about you. We're all worried about you." Brianna responded.

"You've done nothing but sit around for the last month sis.", Brianna reached out a hand, placing it on Britanny's shoulder.

Britanny turned to look her sister in the eyes even as she forcibly removed Brianna's hand from her shoulder after which she turned back towards the television.

Hurt that her sister would just disregard her show of affection and offer of emotional support Brianna pressed on using her own anger to keep her going. "Gina couldn't even get you to help her with retrieving the Jade Horse from the tomb of T'Chang in China. And she really could have used your help."

"She did fine on her own…", Britanny grumbled.

"But she shouldn't have had too! Gina almost got seriously hurt in a few of those traps. Traps you would've easily been able to help her circumvent had you been there instead of here feeling sorry for yourself.", Brianna responded hotly.

The idea of losing Gina hurt her deeply as she loved both her sisters and while Gina seemed fine with Britanny's not having gone Brianna could tell she too was slightly miffed with Britanny for just sitting around. The difference was that Gina just wasn't willing to confront Britanny about it just yet.

Had Brianna been able to read her sisters mind she would have known part of Britanny's current attitude was the fact she did feel bad her sister had almost gotten hurt. Their mother, Julia, had in fact already chewed her out over the matter so having Brianna come in and add to it was the last thing she needed.

Unknowing of this Brianna took a few deep calming breaths in preparation for continuing to try to help her sister see where she was wrong – an act that adding more to the fires of Britanny's anger and depression. "Sis… I know it hurts, I know it's easier said than done but you have to put Stripe behind you. He left us. We've done everything we could to find him… But it's time to let him go Brit."

"Us? We?", Britanny quirked an eyebrow at her sister. Too bad Brianna missed the angry undertones to her sister's voice or she might have avoided the hurt that was to come.

–Sigh– "Do you think you're the only one that misses him?", Brianna's voice was filled with emotion as she stood up moving away continuing to speak her heart to her sister.

"You're not the only one he hurt when he left; we were all close to him. What I'm saying is you're not alone in your pain sis; you have friends who want to help you. Friends you're hurting by holing up and closing yourself off."

Brianna kept her back to Britanny as she went on, she didn't want to distress her sister further by letting her see the tears at the edge of her eyes. It was because of this she missed Britanny's countenance darken considerably in response to her words, though she did hear her sister shut off the television.

"Do you think you're the only one that was upset when he left Brit? He hurt all of us by disappearing without leaving a clue as to where he went. You didn't see Gina crying when she found out all the messages you'd sent ended up in some trash dump, or the way Genn and Seance reacted to your pain. Have you even noticed those two haven't been around much? Not that I blame them since those two can actually feel your pain."

She could hear Britanny moving behind her, possibly getting up from the couch.

"Despite everything we've done to try to cheer you up it seems like you just turn away from all of us. Why won't you let us help you sis? We want to help you but you just won't let us in."

Sadly, Britanny didn't hear Brianna offering her help in getting past the loss of her love, instead throughout Brianna's speech all she heard was her sisters use of 'us' and how 'Brianna' supposedly understood the pain that she was in. As she continued to talk Brianna failed to notice she was making herself a target for Britanny's growing anger and self-loathing.

"It hurt Cheetah. It hurt all of us a lot when he left, you the most. But you're hurting us by closing yourself off.", Brianna turned around when she heard a growling sound to find Britanny standing a few feet behind her fists shaking at her side.

"What would **you** know?", Growled out a snarling Britanny as she advanced towards Brianna. "You talk about **us** missing him… **us** being unhappy, as if **you** were a part of **our** relationship… as if **you** were as intimately involved with **my** Stripe as **I** was."

Brianna stepped backwards away from the obviously angry were-cheetah, her eyes widening at the vehemence in her sister's voice. "That's not how I meant it Britanny… I was trying to say you're not the only one who was hurt when he left… I cared about him too you know. Why can't you see you have people who love you, people who want to help you. Please Brit, stop shutting us…"

Britanny had crossed the distance to her sister in a flash and was poking her in the chest with a finger. "You're not the one he left **I am**. **I'm** the one he asked to marry him **not** **you**!" Britanny's eyes flashed dangerously as she continued to angrily poke her sister in the chest. "**I'm** the one he slept with **not** **you**! **I'm** the one he tossed aside **not you**! And you come to me and say that **you** understand? That **you** can relate to how it feels to know the man I loved **used** **me** and turned his back on **me**? That **you** understand what he and I went through in **our** relationship?"

Britanny laughed darkly as she continued to force her sister to back up until Brianna's back hit the wall.

"How would you know what a real relationship is Brianna? You just use others to appease those urges of yours. I used to think Gina was the one who had problems controlling her boy-hungry ways, but you're way worse than Gina is."

"So long as the guy is cute and you can drag him back to your bed that's just fine to you. At least Gina knows to keep her hands off other peoples men." Tears flowed down Britanny's face as she lashed out not caring she was hurting her sister.

"You just can't stand that **I** had him and **you** didn't. Now you're trying to comfort me? To try to find closure for the pain… whose pain? Mine or yours?"

Britanny growled out her words. "You say you want to help me, don't you mean help yourself Brianna? Help **you** get over him since he left **you**!"

"Oh I know you cared about him too Bri…" Britanny's tone contained both anger and derisiveness. "Didn't I catch your scent on him several times despite telling you hands off? Yet you chased after **my** **man** despite knowing that he belonged to me. Now here you are trying to console me when it's really yourself you're trying to make feel better? You hypocrite."

Britanny snorted in her sister's face. "Even if you'd somehow gotten me out of the way you'd never have had a chance with **my** Stripe."

"I wouldn't have lost him in the first place…", Brianna muttered softly before going wide-eyed, a hand flying to cover her mouth in shock at what she'd said. She knew things were about to get worse, there was no way Britanny hadn't heard what she said with her sensitive hearing. '_Oh crap…_' "I didn't mean…"

Brianna's words had the affect she feared as Britanny's eyes narrowed dangerously, her sisters teeth showing due to her widening snarl. "**Whhaaattt did you just say**?"

"That's not what I…"

"**SHUT UP**!", Britanny screamed in her sister's face forcing her hair to flutter backwards. "You… You unbelievable **bitch**… I can't believe you'd dare say something like that to me when you've never been able to keep one guy interested in you! Hell every guy you've ever gone after has always looked at me first and I bet you can't stand that! Gar, Stripe, Genn…"

"And where are they now? Have you managed to keep even one of them? **HAVE YOU**? NO!" –Snort– "I certainly don't need relationship advice from someone like **you**!"

Like her angry sister Brianna had tears streaming down her face, she couldn't believe the things that Britanny was saying to her and knew she needed to get away before lashed back making things worse for them both.

"Look I didn't… I was angry… I'm sorry." –Sigh– "Look Cheetah, I'm going to come back when you're not so worked up so let me go ok?" Her attempt to walk away was prevented by Britanny pushing her back against the wall.

Britanny's eyes took on a nasty glint. "Don't you walk away from me! I'm not done with you. What right do you have to talk to me about my one failure at a relationship when you go through men like Gatorade!"

"I bet the real reason Genn has been staying away is to avoid being your sex-toy! Hell I'm surprised you haven't gone after Ryan like you did Stripe or is it your just jealous of my having any happiness. Maybe it's because you haven't had time to do it yet?"

The slap Brianna delivered to her sister was an instinctual reaction; the response she got was a solid punch to her stomach driving her first into the wall then to the floor clutching her stomach in pain – the look of pure hatred on her sister's face hurt her more than the punch had.

When Britanny's anger filled eyes locked on those of her sister, she faltered. Stumbling away from her downed sister in disbelief at what she had just done Britanny stared at the growing purple bruise she could see on Brianna's exposed stomach.

The Brianna heard Britanny's whispered words of apology as Britanny ran crying from the room.

"Britanny…" Brianna managed to groan out before she curled into a ball to cry.

***End Flashback***

Her argument with her sister had been why she had been in the kitchen when her mother came in to find her crying. The talk her mother had with her, which went along the lines of what Brianna had been trying to tell her, did little to help her mood as she now realized how she'd taken her anger out on one of those she loved when Brianna had been trying to offer her support. After her mother stopped talking, Britanny wandered the house, which is how she found herself in the underground complex where she unintentionally disturbed Gina's project. That in turn resulted in the situation she was in now, in the back of Ace's plane.

Brushing an errant hair away from Ranma's face Britanny smiled down at the young man with his head in her lap. "Brianna's gonna just love you." –Pain filled chuckle– '_I wouldn't blame Brianna if she tried to see if could convince you to 'work out', with her… I wouldn't blame her…_'

'_I know we're not together or anything but it would be nice if you thought of me that way Ranma._' She sighed softly. '_What do I do if you're not interested in me? What if… you like one of my sisters better?_'

She thought about it for a few moments, her reemerging confidence conflicting with her belief she wasn't worth being with anyone. '_You're not mine to keep even if it would be nice to have someone in my life again. But, they deserve to be happy as much as I do. I have no right to claim you like some sort of prize I've won._'

'_I'd probably just end up driving you away like I did Stripe._' Britanny breathed out a heavy sigh, her fingers continuing to brush through Ranma's hair even as a few tears slid down her cheeks. '_It still hurts… though not as much as it did… In fact, I felt a lot of the pain go away when I struck Brianna which makes me feel even worse. Oh Brianna I hope you can forgive me…_'

The young woman smiled down at Ranma as he cuddled against her leg in response to her forlorn sigh, her spirit buoyed by seeing him try to comfort her even in his sleep.

Taking another sip of her soda, she gazed at the ceiling of the planebefore taking in a deep breath. '_It's been over eight months and I've done nothing in all that time 'cept mope around and be a general pain in the ass. My family is right; I need to get myself out of this funk._'

Her attention returned to Ranma as he began to babble in his sleep about kicking a panda's ass for stealing his food, followed by mumbled comment about keeping his promises. Hearing his words, though confused about why he would want to kick a panda's ass, her eyes filled with a determination she hadn't felt in a long time. '_Ranma… you seem to be so much like I was months ago; exuberant, willing to help a person who was in need of it. I know our meeting each other started oddly, but I hope something good can come from it. At the very least, I'll have a new friend…_' Britanny directed a lusty smile towards Ranma. '_Maybe one with benefits._'

'_For now I'll take what you're willing to give me and try my best to not be jealous or greedy. If something comes from it, great, if not…_' Britanny pouted slightly as she finished off the last of her can of warm soda. '_No, think positive Cheetah. After all, he must feel something for you if he left his home for you right?_'

Setting the soda down she reached over to scratch Ranma under the chin eliciting a deeply rumbling sound from the slumbering were-cat. '_Oh I love it when he purrs._'

Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the sound as well as the vibration it created through the bench – the combination of both slowly lulling her into sleep. Her last thoughts before drifting off were that just maybe things were starting to get better.

If she'd been conscious twenty minutes longer, she would've witnessed the soft blue glow slowly filling the cabin radiating from Ranma's sleeping form. She would've seen the same glow slowly flow over her body until she too gave out a light of similar color, only lighter. The glow slowly solidified into two forms, one of a dragon that was curled around the both of them protectively, the other of a large panther like cat that curled up between Ranma and the wall, its head laying next to his on Britanny's lap eyes staring out into the cabin seemingly watching for possible threats.

A few minutes later as the aura drew back into Ranma along with the strange totemic apparitions. When the last of the glow vanished, several objects appeared out of nowhere to fall on the floor before the bench, one of which slid across the floor to slide under a bench on the opposite side of the cabin.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

***PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO POST A REVIEW***

(Thanks)

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Additional Thanks**

(In alphabetical order)

3 Headed Demon Dog — For pointing out a few canon issues I made in the story. While I may not always follow canon, it's still nice to know that some of it does.

Borgrabbit — For being a beta-reader for this story and for all the helpful suggestions.

Dumbledork — For pointing out a few errors I'd made in the story, and for being supportive with his criticisms and reviews!

Genhoss — For giving me a lot of advice.

Rei Mumei — For volunteering to be a beta-reader for this story.

Veiled Malice — For advice on being a writer.

Lastly — Thanks to all those who posted a review. If you haven't, please take the time to do so now.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

***PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO POST A REVIEW***

(Thanks)

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

- Revised May 2010 -


	8. Side Story: A Tomb Revisited

**VICISSITUDE**

**Warning, Story Key & Disclaimer** are all located in chapter one, the prologue. If you continue to read past this point, you are assumed to understand what this story may contain as far as offensive or inappropriate content.

***PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO POST A REVIEW***

(After you read the chapter of course.)

**Additional Note**

Reading this chapter is not necessary to follow the greater story. This is mostly something that pestered me to be written as a background/introduction to one of Vicissitudes villains. I hope you enjoy it.

**!REQUEST FROM THE AUTHOR!**

If you happen to find any incomplete or half-finished sentences, spelling errors or grammar corrections as you read, please feel free to send me a **private message** so that I can fix them. Thank you. I am human, thus I make mistakes.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Chapter Eight**

**(A Side Story)**

– **A Tomb Revisited **–

"**Pop's 'n I did explore a tomb or three when I was young."**

"**Never really saw the point 'n digging up old troubles when he made enough for the both of us."**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

Unknown Location (Five Months Prior to Ranma's Transformation)

Everything was blurry when he first opened his eyes. The harsh light of the overhead florescent bulbs made looking around painful. He tried to pull himself up but found that his muscles ached all over causing him to grunt.

"Good afternoon Mr. Macintyre, and how are we feeling today?" A soft female voice with a British accent asked of him.

"Like shit." The man croaked out. "Where the hell am I?"

The nurse turned her noise up at the man as she regarded him. "Please Mr. Macintyre, I'd appreciate it if you would mind your language." The nurse scolded him. "To answer your question you are in a hospital in Karachi, Pakistan. Before you ask, you were brought in here five days ago by helicopter. My name is Nurse Harper."

Mac went to speak again but his voice cracked. The nurse's response was to offer him a glass of water that she allowed him to drink slowly.

Once finished, Mac tried again. "Sorry 'bout that. I'll try to keep a civil tongue."

"See that you do."

Macintyre watched as the plump nurse left the room in a flounce. Figuring he would get no further information as there was no one with which to talk, he settled back to rest. His mind wandering to the past and what brought him here…

**#-#-#-#-#-# Flashback** **#-#-#-#-#-#**

Somewhere In The Deserts Of Iran (Five Days Earlier)

The darkness of the tunnel lifted as the lantern illuminated the tunnel, revealing not only the tunnel, but also the man carrying it. He was of average build, having an appearance reminiscent of a grizzled wolf. His straight peppered-black hair would've likely reached beyond his shoulders had it not been worn back in a knot keeping it from getting in his way while he worked. The small beard and thin mustache looked like they had seen better days as they were dusky brown from all the dirt and sand that had been collected upon them – much like his hair.

"So you're saying magic doesn't exist even after the things we've seen Don?" The man asked of someone yet to be seen as he made his way beyond an entrance to a wider area inside.

Once far enough in to allow others access, the man set down the omnidirectional lantern he'd been carrying to brush the sand out of his hair as he looked around. From where he stood, the tunnel turned from one of natural formation to rough hewn stone after another twenty feet.

Behind this man, a short brown haired individual with hawkish features responded to the inquiry as he made his way into the tunnel pushing past the first man.

"**Anything** magical can be explained away by science Mac. Take King Tut's curse for example. This 'curse' supposedly caused the death of Lord Carnarvon creating quite a stir among archeologists of the day. Since than it's been scientifically determined his death was likely caused by a simple bacterium they've found growing within the tomb." The thin hawkish featured man with brown hair responded.

"You should also remember that lightning was once thought to be a deity's way of showing their displeasure with man via magic. Do we still think so today? No, we know better. Why? Because we've proven exactly how lightning is created, we've even learned to harness it for our needs. Well, not lightning but electricity."

"Sure we as explorers are expected to have a small amount of belief in the mystical but I try to see the rational reasons behind things." Don finished his long-winded reply.

"Den how do ya explain the mystical Coins of Yiludin dat won da bastard Kilven da Explorer League's Explorer of da year award dree years ago?" Asked a deep baritone voice as the third member of their party made his way into the tunnel.

The man's voice matched perfectly with his appearance. One could see that he easily stood over six feet in height as he stretched himself after finishing pushing his way through the narrow tunnel entrance. His large physique reminded one of the Vikings of old and gave one the impression he would've been more at home stepping off a longboat than into a tunnel leading underground. His dark scraggly blonde hair and a thick beard helped round out the image as did the large battle axe and small sledge hammer hanging off straps on his desert pack.

"Oh give me a break Hallis… a stupid set of floating coins. Oooooo impressive.", Don said derisively while making his way towards the writing he'd spotted on the wall some distance ahead.

"Besides wasn't the award taken away from him? I believe Miss Diggers exposed his coins as being newly minted. It got him tossed out of the league."

"I also seem to recall she proved that it wasn't magic keeping the coins afloat but rather a unique property of the metal from which they were made, one that had a direct influence on the forces of gravity."

Mac picked up the lantern Donaldson had set down and followed his companion in. "I think he has you there Hollis. Hell I think the chick even patented a substance based upon the coins that she swore could make anything float if enough was used."

Giving up on that path Mac decided to try another route to convince his friend of the existence of magic. "Ok, how do ya explain Digger's sister smart guy? How do you explain away a real life were-creature?"

"I don't. It's not my field of study.", Donaldson answered as he ran a gloved hand over the writing for a moment gathering small rock particles on the glove he was wearing. He deposited trace amounts of stone from the glove into small tray of a device he had in his hand. After a few seconds, a beep was heard. "Interesting…"

"So what if it's not your field, ya obviously have an option on it or ya wouldn't have mentioned genetics. What's interesting?" Mac inquired as he reached the archeologist's location.

"'N just answer his question! Don't give us a damn history lesson Donny." Hallis interjected before such a thing might begin.

Donaldson waved a hand towards the writing. "This shouldn't be here since writing wasn't invented till around 3300 B.C., but according to my sampler this place is much older than that."

"Maybe someone came along and jotted down a post it note on the wall." Mac responded for which he received a glare from one and a chuckle from another.

"More importantly, can ya tell what it says Donny?"

"No clue."

"Probably a warning not to go beyond this point or we'll be cursed. Buuuuut… since they don't exist we don't have anything to worry about now do we Don?", Mac commented as he cautiously explored further ahead.

As Donaldson took a few pictures of the writing on the wall Hallis was inspecting a large hole in the wall nearby. "Wot's got me wonderin' is dis hole here. Looks like somethin' dat was created by an explosion. If dat's true we might be barking up a catless tree."

Donaldson pulled out a small flashlight and moved over to inspect the hole. "It is possible since we are in fact not the first ones to explore this tomb."

His two companions turned on him with looks that said he'd better explain and quickly.

"We are in fact following in the footsteps of Gold Digger if my information is correct.", Donaldson continued as if he hadn't seen his companion's looks. "Now let me get a look at this hole of yours Hallis."

"Dang-blast-it Donny wot da hell are we explorin' a tomb dat's already been stripped bare? Everyone knows dat Gold Digger don't leave nothin' behind 'n I don't know about Mac here but I'm in dis for da cash. I've already put a heck of a lot of dough into dis little exploration for ya to be tellin' me dat it's fa' nothin'!" Hallis cracked his knuckles as he considered some bodily harm for his brainy friend.

"I concur with your assumption Hallis, this does appear to look like it was done by some form of explosives. Good thing this isn't the way were heading.", Donaldson said as he leaned back from looking down the hole. "Relax Hallis. Have I led you astray yet?"

Before either of his companions could respond, he quantified his previous statement. "When we're on a treasure hunt I mean, besides Digger's didn't have this when she came here.", the short man exclaimed as he pulled out a small golden diamond shaped object with a single ruby embedded in its center.

"'N wot exactly is dat?"

"Oh come on Hallis we've been on enough of these expeditions for you to know when you see a key or a map to something."

Donaldson grumbled about smart-ass partners before responding. "As Mac rightly guessed this little 'trinket' and its sister are keys. Ones which will allow us access to areas not explored by those who came before us."

"Without these babies Gold Digger wouldn't be able to find the hidden tomb that's hidden below this one."

With a bit of a flourish Donaldson placed the trinket into a diamond shaped carving below the writing. Once it was firmly in place, he waited a few seconds before pushing it inwards till he felt resistance. Once there he gave it a half twist to the left before pulling the diamond shaped key out of the slot.

Soon a deep rumbling echoed in the tunnel as the floor at the end split in two revealing a ramp going downwards.

The archeologist gestured down the ramp into the darkness. "After you Mac."

Hefting his lantern in one hand and an odd-looking apparatus in the other, Macintyre headed down the ramp into the darkness below.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Sometime Later — Deep Below The Tomb Of Tyranthrax

The deeper in the trio traveled the more obvious the changes in the tomb become, where it had been constructed of roughly hewn stone it was now of a higher quality of artisanship. A higher degree of quality was put into the construction of these lower levels than had been used in those above.

So far, they'd managed to bypass or disarm less than a three dozen traps as they wound their way deeper into the tunnels.

Much to their disappointment, they'd seen no sign of treasure but remained confident just the same. This was mostly due to the fact it had been so hard to reach the doors they now watched Mac work upon.

"So this place is supposed to be the tomb of some forgotten king's wife or something?"

"The information I have is rather sketchy on that subject. Most of what I found in relation to this section of the tomb indicates that there are many buried down here."

"Before Tyranthrax became the self-proclaimed King of the World, he started his campaign from a pre-established power base. Instead of having to fight from the ground up, the man who would later become king of an area covering a sizable portion of mainland Europe, Asia Minor, The Middle East, as well as a sizable portion of upper Africa, started his life born from royalty. His early family was said to be descended from a line of Sorcerer Kings from an age before who had fallen to some rebellion."

"The amount of territory he managed to conquer was staggering for his day. Than again, the world was a relatively small place to people back than, if your neighbor wasn't closer than a few months walking distance they simply didn't matter. If you think about it a typical peasant of his age likely wasn't likely to cross the entire breadth of his empire in a single lifespan, which were also considerably shorter."

"Anyway, when Tyranthrax died he apparently didn't name a proper heir. Years of infighting among the man's man children brought about the downfall of his empire."

"This tomb was built on top of his families, meaning their burial chambers should be down here waiting to be found."

"So does this lost babe got a name?", Mac asked as he and Hallis worked at getting the large ornate stone doors to open.

"None that I've been able to find.", Donaldson answered as he took pictures of the carvings on the door which depicted giant cat-like creatures being held at bay by a small military unit of some kind.

"I was kind of hoping to find some writing or perhaps pictographs that might give me some clue as to who's area of the tomb were in. All of the strange writing we've discovered so far has been beyond my ability to decipher. I have hopes we'll find something that would serve as a Rosetta stone."

"Don't know 'bout you two but some of dose carvings sure look like elves ta me.", Hallis pointed out a few of the figures carved into the doors. "Ya know, pointy eared humans 'n all dat."

"We've also seen carvings showing images of bull headed humans on past expeditions Hallis… besides that last girl you slept with I haven't seen anything come even close to looking like one of them." Donaldson said eliciting a chuckle from both his companions at his good-natured ribbing.

"As to the giant cat-like creatures, I'd say they are carvings of smilodons if it weren't for that fact that neither of them is depicted with enlarged canines."

"Typical carvings I'd expect from this area would be of a lion not leopards. Notice how the body seems to be slightly elongated, it looks to be at least about a foot longer than needed. Its paws are also larger than you might find on the common feline of this size. I'd guess that this species would have claws much longer than what one might find…"

Donaldson's diatribe was cut short as the two men managed to pull the doors outwards, revealing a large circular chamber beyond. Unlike the few rooms they'd passed through, this one wasn't without adornments. The most glaring difference was that the chamber appeared to be constructed with a different material than they'd encountered so far.

The chamber, including the back of the double doors, appeared to be built out of one giant piece of obsidian. Carved into the outer walls of the chamber were murals, which were inlaid with gold and silver making them stand out against the black of the room's stone. From what could be seen, most of them appeared to depict large scale battles.

Around the circular room at about mid way from the wall to the center of the chamber were eight six-foot round pillars spaced some fifteen feet from the wall.

Each pillar contained a hollow section about three feet off the ground that reached a similar distance from the ceiling above. Into the ones the trio could see were granite stone statues.

In the center of all this was a twelve foot round amphitheater like area no more than two feet in depth at the center. The stairs leading down to the three foot round area were shallow each being no more than an inch deep, carved with many symbols similar to those the three had found at the entrance save these ones were inlaid with what looked like red-tinted silver (1). This area was mirrored by similar one in the ceiling above.

Donaldson was hindered from rushing into the room to investigate when Hallis's large arm blocked his path. "Whoa dere Donny. Let Mac make sure everydin' is on da up 'n up before ya go pokin' round."

Reluctantly the small man backed away allowing Mac to go about checking the room for any other possible traps.

An hour later Mac motioned for them to enter. "Looks like it's safe. I didn't find any traps but I did get a strange energy anomaly once or twice that I couldn't nail down. You might want to get out the heavy sensors from Hallis's pack and check it out. I'm gonna get busy with the panoramic camera."

The three men got to work on exploring the chamber, which meant that Donaldson was doing the exploration while the other set up various pieces of equipment to record everything for posterity.

"Ya know Donny I don't believe ya when ya say dat da Cheetah girl is a product of genetics.", Hallis continued the conversation they'd been having.

"Sure she may've been bred from anoder of her kind, I can agree with dat. But how do ya explain where her mass goes when she changes from a seven foot tall beaut ta da dinky little fem we saw at da last club shindig?", Hallis commented as he started to set up a few extra light sources in addition to a small portable battery system needed for some of the equipment.

Donaldson moved around the edges of the chamber looking over the various murals and carvings along the walls. He found they did indeed depict scenes of some battle or war fought between more of the Lycan like creatures and others of their kind. In a few the same creatures as the statues were shown fighting humans both of the normal and pointed eared variety. As he snapped pictures of them, the look on his face was like one you might see on a kid in a candy store.

"I'll be sure to ask next time I see her.", Donaldson replied sarcastically. "These statues support my theory as they look like Miss Diggers but more animalistic. Much like a Neanderthal compares to us though. As to her issue with silver I'd contribute that to some extreme allergic reaction."

The statues in question were of a different stone than the rest of the chamber. Most were clearly carved images of male lycanthropic prisoners as was evident by the shackles on their legs and arms. Two however stood out from the others as they were both female and possessed no animalistic features.

One of the two female statues depicted a woman who was regal in appearance. Unlike the other statues, her face wasn't cast downwards. This shackled female possessed a haughtier look as if challenging the one who imprisoned her with her refusal to submit and was staring at the statue that was in the pillar directly across from her that was also female.

The other female statue was short, standing five feet in height and would've stood out simply for the fact it was the only one not carved with manacles. Its gaze was directed across the room towards the other female statue, a malicious smile evident on its face. Held in one had of the statue was a spear, in the other a set of keys that probably represented keys to the shackles of the others.

"Ya just can't accept that magic might actually exist can ya Don?", Mac added as he was finishing up. "Camera's ready. Hey, are those real rubies?", He asked pointing at they eyes of the statues.

This of course got Hallis's attention. "If'n dey are ya better believe dey ain't gettin' left behind.", The large man said as he pulled a small pry bar from his pack.

"Hurm… what? Oh yeah, likely, but I'd appreciate it if you'd wait until were done documenting before starting looting. If I'm right this is just the antechamber to the actual tomb. We just have to find the entrance to it and who knows what information or clue as to where it is that might be lost if you start tearing up the place."

The panoramic camera in the center of the room hummed as it started up even as a light blue glow started to come from the back near the battery compartment. None of the three noticed until the room lit up as if a lightning bolt had been released.

It took a few moments before they could see again during smaller continuous bolts of electricity continued to flow outwards from the battery pack going both upwards and downwards splaying outwards to strike at the circle of writing on the steps. Once the lightning show had stopped, the red-silver inlayed writing seemed to have taken on a shimmering quality as if it were trying to light up but lacked the energy to do so.

"Wot da 'ell was dat?", Hallis asked once he could see again.

"Um… electrical discharge?" Donaldson said as he peeked out from behind one of the pillars.

"No shit Sherlock but why did it happen? I mean were in an ancient tomb… so how the hell could something like that happen?", Mac exclaimed as he stared at the obviously burnt camera in the center of the chamber.

"More importantly is it gonna happen again?", Added Hallis.

"I can't be sure.", Donaldson responded as he took readings with a small device he held in his hand. "But I'm reading something very strange here."

"Let me take a look at that Don.", Mac said as he took the device from his smaller friend. "These are the same readings I got when I first checked out the chamber but stronger.", He waved the device around a bit as while walking in a circle around the room. "It seems to be coming from the middle of the chamber." He said as he pointed at the camera.

That said Mac carefully removed the camera from the central area to check it over. "The things shot. From the look of the damage towards the back something went wrong with the battery."

Taking out the battery to the camera, he tested it with another device from his pocket. "It's complete drained."

"Likely the electricity was somehow drawn out of the battery into those silver deposits around the central circle. Exactly how it was done I don't know but you can still see the effects by the slight glow coming from the letters there." Donaldson said more but his words were lost on the two men.

"Dere he goes again…"

"Let the geek go, we might get closer to locating the real treasure." Mac whispered in reply as he eyed the gems in the statues eyes.

Twenty minutes later, Donaldson finally finished his self-held conversation and turned towards the two men. "I think we should put more power into this and see what it does."

Hallis blinked in disbelief. He knew his friend tended to take rather insane risks at times but didn't he just see the electrical display a small battery had caused? "Ya sure dat's a good idea Donny?"

"According to the readings I was able to take, I've been able to determine a larger burst of power should provide greater results."

"And we would want to do that why…" Mac asked as he fingered the already destroyed power supply to the camera.

"I believe it to be how we can open the door to the next chamber.", Donaldson held up a hand to forestall any comments. "While I realize that there shouldn't be a need for an electrical power source in a more than three thousand year old tomb all the evidence I have points to exactly that. The very fact that it has such a requirement turns this into an even greater discovery than gold or jewels."

The two of them eyes him as if he'd gone insane. "Ok to me it does. This might even win me the award for Greatest Explorer of the Year and we haven't even reached the actual tomb yet! Who knows what we'll find there."

"Ok ok… we'll try this your way but if it doesn't work we let Hallis here start making holes in the walls with old Betsy." Mac pointed to the sledgehammer the massive man had hanging from his pack.

"Deal. Though I feel I should mention that obsidian can attain an almost molecular thinness so shattering it could become a dangerous proposition. This quality is why it was used for arrow heads by early hunters."

Hallis, who had been eyeing the center of the room, spoke. "Hey Donny, can't help but notice dat dere are indents on da floor 'n ceiling now dat match up wid' dose trinkets of yers."

Looking where Hallis was pointing Donaldson blinked a few times. "Well I'll be.", Digging out the two trinkets from his pockets he matched up the circular one with the imprint on the floor without putting it in place. "Looks like your right."

"Those weren't there when I recon'd the room guys.", Mac added with a bit of worry in his voice. "Could be another trap."

"I don't think so Mac.", Donaldson replied as he lodged the circular trinket into the impression on the floor. It locked into place with a click and the gem in its center took on a very light luminescence. "I think these two trinkets need to be in place in order for us to open the way to the tomb."

Turning towards Hallis, he gestured for the large man to come over. "Good eye there Hallis. Now come over here and give me a boost so I can put this one in the ceiling."

Much to Donaldson's annoyance the large man didn't move until he saw a nod from Mac.

Letting the smaller man use his shoulders to stand upon Donaldson was able to get the diamond shaped trinket into the ceiling where it too locked into place with an audible click.

As the gems in the center of the trinkets began to glow, the two men moved quickly away. A few seconds after they were clear a thin red beam of light sprang up from the trinket on the floor to be met by a similar blue beam from its counter part in the ceiling. Where they met a small purple orb briefly formed before dissipating. As the beam vanished so too did the luminous quality to the lettering around the circle.

"See! I told you it just needs more power. If we can get more juice into this thing I'm sure it'll either give us an indication as to where the central chambers are or directly open the way."

"That purple blob sure didn't look like a door to me Don.", Mac tapped the small scanner he was standing next to. "And the power readings went off the scale for a second. I'm the electronics expert in this group and I can tell you what it looked like to me was the completion of some kind of circuit. Not sure what its purpose is but I sure as shit don't think it's for opening any kind of door I've ever seen…"

Putting on a pair of glasses Donaldson looked closer at the writing on the floor. "Any indications if it's dangerous Mac?"

"No. The discharge remained contained within the circle so as long as we remain outside of it we should be safe. I received a few extra readings while it was active indicating that it was flowing through something both above and below the chamber."

Mac paused in consideration before speaking again. "Looks like the charge was trying to cycle through something in those areas but I can't get a clear reading with this equipment as the obsidian seems to be interfering."

Turning towards Hallis and than Donaldson he finished up with what he thought was a joke. "Maybe it's some kind of engine in need of a jump start or something."

"Well, let's give it one!" Donaldson responded with childlike glee. "Bring over that extra battery we brought for the camping gear along with an extension cord. I'm sure you can rig up some way to channel the energy from battery into the circle. Sorta like using jumper cables on an old Buick."

The two discussed the pros and cons of doing this for a time. In the end, Mac just shrugged and went about putting things in place despite Hallis's concerns. It took no more than five minutes for the two men to set things up with all three of them safely on the other side of the doorway in case something did go wrong.

While no genius Mac had a way with electrical systems and power supplies that amazed most people which is why it'd been decided that Mac would be the one to handle touching off of the whole experiment. "Ok, just hope this thing is plugged in right, I'd hate to have negative and positive reversed on this baby." The man said as he touched the final wire completing the circuit.

The response inside the chamber was immediate as the lettering around the bottom began to glow from the touch point outwards. Soon electrical discharges struck from the lower half of the circular area to the upper in a massive cascade ending fifteen seconds later with a loud boom that echoed through the tunnels which was accompanied by a blinding flash of light.

Once their vision returned the three men gathered themselves up to take a look at the results of their actions.

Looking within the chamber they didn't find a beam of light meeting at a purple glob as expected, instead they found an octagon shaped gemstone roughly three feet in width and six feet in height suspended between the two trinkets Donaldson had put in place. The stone was a very deep purple in color, so dark that you couldn't see through one side to the other. Around it, the strange writing on the floor blazed with a constant red light.

All three men stood spellbound as they took in the changes wrought to the chamber. The first to regain his senses was Donaldson who went about collating the data the various sensors they had put in place collected before they shorted out due to the electrical discharge.

After checking the readings twice, Donaldson pronounced his findings. "It appears to be safe to enter, no anomalous readings that might indicate any danger. It appears to have worked as I can sense active energy fluctuations in the ceiling and the floor as well as high-energy output readings from the object in the center of the room. As to the object now floating in the center of the room I can tell you that it's not what it appears to be. While looking to be a solid construct it is nothing more than some form of holographic display."

"What you two should be thinking about is the fact that all eight of those supposedly granite statues…" Donaldson commented as he made his way towards the center of the room. '_I'm glad our suit cameras are still operating as I'd hate to miss any of this._' He thought while flipping through the signals to ensure they were recording properly. "Apparently the blast blew off the granite layer revealing that they are actually made of gold. See the bits of rock and gravel now littering the outer edges of the chamber. Exactly how the sculptors were able to do so is beyond me but than again I never would've expected to find a holographic display device in an ancient tomb and yet there it is!" Donaldson exclaimed.

"I do find it odd that our scanners didn't reveal this earlier. Make sure you collect some samples of the debris for study later Mac. We're also fortunate that this little display didn't shatter any of the obsidian."

"Yeah yeah… this room isn't normal and we can see the statues Don. Now go back to your fun while we stand here and drool a bit.", Mac responded as he slowly strode back into the chamber with Hallis close behind him.

While the two less intellectual men patted each other on the backs laughing about how rich they were going to be Donaldson slowly crossed over the glowing writing to approach the gemstone.

From a distance of only a few feet, he could tell that the outer edge of the stone wasn't as solid as it had appeared from across the room. It had a misty quality to it yet retained a solid formation that looked extremely smooth.

'_We keep finding one impossibility after another. Here we are in a tomb that was constructed well before the invention of technology and yet I'm looking at a holographic display. If I didn't know better I'd almost have to agree with the possibility of this being magic. My scanner can't even tell me what kind of energy is being produced. Damn it I need the rest of my gear._', Donaldson thought.

Donaldson let out a groan of frustration as his thoughts continued to go round and round. He tried every scanning or testing device he still had that worked but kept getting the same useless non-answers. '_Only one course left for the moment, physical inspection!_' "Hey Hallis."

"Whatcha need Donny?"

"Toss one of those rock fragments at the gem would you? I want to get a reading as it intersects with a physical object."

Hallis wondered. "Sure thing, just say when.", The large man said as he hefted up a few of the larger fragments he'd picked up in response to the request.

At Donaldson's signal the first rock was thrown. Where it impacted there was a slight static discharge and a rippling like one might see from the rock hitting a pool of water. A similar reaction occurred when it came out the other side.

"Throw another one Hallis."

The second rock had the same effect as did the third and fifth. The experiment was cut short by Mac.

"Hey guys, what's going on with the shadows?"

Looking around in search of what Mac was talking it didn't take them long to see what he meant. The only things in the room giving off any shadows were them. Shadows that seemed to go in the same direction as if a light had been shone directly upon them from behind making their shadows lay towards the center of the room. What was even odder was the shimmering coming off the shadows like faint wisps of heat shimmering on a desert horizon.

"Weird…", Hallis said as he moved around a bit watching as his shadow remained facing inwards.

"Ya think that's odd get a load of this.", Mac called out from behind one of the pillars. Where his shadow should've fallen across the back of the thing it didn't, instead it was on the floor as though nothing were in its way. "Got a scientific reason for this genius?", Mac nervously inquired.

"Give it a rest Mac it's not magic."

"So what's causing it, then, answer boy?" The man responded tersely.

"I can't say as I'm unable to get that level of information from the few machines that survived. I might be able to determine why if I had some of the equipment we left up at base camp with the porters. Think one of you could go get boxes 12a, 12d, and 15c for me?", Donaldson asked without looking up from the displays.

"Donny jus case 15c'd need one of us ta drag down. Bringin' all dree definitely ain't a one man job dats for sure."

"Since I can't possibly stop you from taking the statues to the surface till I'm done here I'd appreciate it if you took one of the male statues and left the female ones be for now. They might have significance to finding the tomb. Especially since the one we're looking for belongs to a woman. On your way back down you can bring me the equipment I need.", Donaldson said as he watched the two men pulling out a few round metallic discs to place them on the spear wielding statue. The Hallis and Mac shrugged at each other and moved over to one of the others instead.

'_As much as I would like them to put off scavenging there's no point in trying to stop them from removing one statue. Once the two of them see profit it goes right to their heads and there is no convincing them to slow down in hauling it away._' Donaldson mused. '_Then again we've never seen a haul this big before. So I can't really blame them._'

"While you two drag that thing up I'll stay here and see what more I can figure out about this thing." Donaldson motioned towards the strange gem like projection.

The two men ignored him as they went about working on getting the statue down from the alcove. Twenty minutes later, it was out of the alcove, ready to be hauled to the surface.

"Good ding I bought dose weight reducin' devices from Miss Pincer, eh Mac, or it'd take us a life time remove even one of dem."

"Sure as shit man. Just one of these will more than recoup the cost 'n still leave us with enough dough left over to buy a jag or twelve!" Mac noted as he rapped his knuckles on the side of the statue that lay between them.

As they started to haul it out of the room, Mac called back to their remaining partner. "Ya sure ya'll be ok down here Don?"

Donaldson's response was to wave them off after reminding them to bring back the boxes he'd requested.

None of them noticed as the statue moved past the entrance of the chamber the facet of the gem closest to the alcove it had been removed from altered. It was covered with writing for only a moment, fading away a second later.

Donaldson continued to monitor things from his PDA as he moved to the outer edge of the chamber. With the two men gone for at least a few hours he had time to relax and look over the various murals in hopes of perhaps finding a further clue as to what this place was. It had become clear to him that this was something more than a tomb.

As he looked over the various battles depicted along the walls he was oblivious to the events taking place behind him as the few sensors he had weren't sophisticated enough to detect the changes taking place.

These changes started out small; a symbol dimming here, one briefly appearing on the face of the gemstone there, an mirage image of a symbol floating from the floor circle up to meet a matching one somewhere above or vice versa.

What finally brought his attention to what was going on was when the double doors to the chamber shut with a loud boom. Looking towards them from the other side of the chamber, he could see the floating symbols that matched the writing on the circle moving from location to location in the air around the gemstone.

As he inched his way around the chamber edge towards the doors in hopes of getting them open he witnessed an entire ring of symbols raise from the floor to begin orbiting the gemstone. Intermittently symbols would fly off the central stone to match up with ones on the ring that was increasing the speed at which it circled. Soon more rings joined the one floating around the gemstone, these circled at varied inclinations from the central point creating a series of rings rotating at different angles from the first one that had appeared.

Soon a sound of something streaming through the air could be heard as the symbols began to have an effect on their environment beyond providing illumination. What worried Donaldson the most were the occasional bursts and crackling sounds of electricity that had begun to shoot out from the circling symbols.

As Donaldson tried his best to re-open the doors as the gemstone began to pulse filling the room with an intermittent purple glow. Small arcs of red and blue lighting arced from the two trinkets they had put in place. Donaldson turned to face the center of the room as he heard the crackling of the lightning and was pleased to see that none of the bolts had yet to move beyond the amphitheater like central area. This relief was cut short as he watched a bolt leap from the gem to strike the omni-lantern sitting on the floor on the far side of the room causing it to explode.

Having witnessed that he began to work even more desperately at opening the door but it just wouldn't budge. He was just about to pull out a small shaped explosive to blow the doors open when all sound in the room ceased.

Donaldson had barely turned his head to look over his shoulder when the force of an explosion slammed him against the doors to the chamber. All he saw was the color purple before unconsciousness claimed him.

**ooOOoo**

Pain was the first sensation he felt as consciousness returned. Blinking his eyes open, he couldn't see a thing as the room was pitch-black.

He winced slightly as he stretched out while checking himself over for any possible injuries. '_Least nothing feels broken or bleeding. Just wish I could get this ringing out of my ears._'

Once satisfied that he was for the most part fine he began to feel along the wall behind him to try to see if he could get an idea of his location. '_Feels like I'm still against the door with luck maybe I can get it to open now._'

After a few minutes failure he sat down with his back against the door with a sigh. "Least I know the guys will be down to get me out."

His heart jumped when he heard a sound that was not of his making. '_What was that? Sounded like something moving._' He listened intently while holding his breath.

Just as he was about to blame it on his imagination, the sound came again. '_There is definitely something in here with me… but how I'm against the door… Maybe the one to the tomb opened up but nothing could still be alive down here…_'

After another long moment of holding his breath he chuckled to himself as he heard the sound of stone tumbling to the floor. '_That must be it. The blast must've cracked the obsidian someplace in the room and its succumbing to gravity. All that talk about curses and creatures roaming around in tombs has got me paranoid. The guys would laugh if they could see me now._'

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall, an action from which he gained a bit of comfort from the coolness of the stone as it eased the mild headache he had. "Nothing to do but wait I suppose."

He remained this way until something instinctively made him open his eyes, nearly jumping out of his skin as he found himself staring into a pair of richly shaded purple eyes. Once the moment of shock at finding someone else in the room, let alone this close to him, Donaldson took a moment to collect his thoughts on this sudden event.

His attention refocused from the almond shaped tyrian purple eyes staring into his own to take in further features of his unexpected companion.

It was immediately obvious to him that the person he was looking at was a woman, one that had a soft welcoming countenance immediately setting him at ease despite her sudden appearance. This was made even more obvious as her long silky raven-black tresses did little to hide her feminine form as it cascaded over her kneeling form. Her smooth ivory skin was a sharp contrast her black hair as it cascaded over her body, pooling on the floor around her ankles. While her hair helped preserve some of her modesty, Donaldson got the distinct feeling that her nakedness was of little or no concern to the woman. Overall, the body of this woman would have to be described as fit, trim, and breathtakingly beautiful.

Once finished taking in her form Donaldson's eyes returned to her face where their eyes once again locked. He could see something in her eyes that spoke of restrained power, of confidence. It seemed to him that she was weighing him with her eyes, seeking something within his. The small frown that formed briefly on her burgundy lips gave clear indication that he'd somehow failed this inspection.

'_Wait, how am I seeing her? Where's the light coming from?_' Donaldson asked himself as he tore his eyes from his unexpected companion to seek an answer to his question.

There floating a foot or so from both of the woman's shoulders were a pair of fluorescent orbs about the size of a tennis ball. Despite their size, the two orbs provided more light than the lanterns he had brought with him without causing any glare when looked at directly.

Turning his gaze back towards her Donaldson saw that a smile now adorned her face before he found himself no longer peering into her eyes, as his unknown companion suddenly stood up to saunter away from him with one of the strange glowing orbs following her.

Her action gave the seated male a good look at her backside until her knee length hair swung into place blocking his view, a view that elicited an urge to whistle in appreciation from her male audience.

'_Wow…_' Donaldson thought as he watched her walk away. He greatly enjoyed they way she moved with a seemingly unhindered elegance as if gravity was of no consequence to her actions. He couldn't help but notice that this tall leggy woman had a body that was reminiscent of an anime character, thin waist, sizable chest line, and to his eyes perfect in every way.

The female stopped in the center of the chamber and seemed to be looking around from statue to statue.

Deciding to try to get a conversation started Donaldson spoke. "Um… hello?", only to be rewarded by her turning her gaze back towards him for a second with her eyes narrowed. He could read a command in that one glance implying she would get to him in a moment.

Shrugging Donaldson stood up dusting himself off as his attention switched back and forth from the female and the strange globe of light now following him.

'_Odd, I feel no heat from this thing nor do I see anything at its center,_', Donaldson waved a hand near the ball for a moment before tentatively poking a finger through it. '…_there's nothing inside and nothing containing this thing. It just doesn't make sense. If only some of my equipment worked._'

With that in mind, he set about trying to see if anything survived now that he had a light source. Keeping half an eye on the woman, he poked around through the wreckage around the edges of the chamber.

As he muttered dark curses under his breath at mangled electronic gadgets strewn about he missed the woman's actions as she turned towards the statue with the spear, her mouth set in a determined line. She spoke a few whispered words in a strange language before taking a deep breath raising a hand in front of her in an almost claw like position, fingers pointing downward. From the tips of her black painted nails, a white mist flowed towards the floor only to lash out a moment later as she lashed her hands upwards. The effect was immediate as the mist snapped into place forming a short whip that neatly severed the head off the statue she had been glaring at.

It was the sound of a harshly uttered word that brought Donaldson's attention back towards the woman even as the statues head fell to floor. He heard her footsteps and looked up to see her walking towards him anger clear on her face.

'_I wonder what Sherisha means?_', He worried as he eyed the whip in her hand.

He couldn't understand anything she was saying while crossing the room towards him. It was clear from her tone that she expected him to answer her.

Donaldson held up his hands in what he hoped was a placating gesture. "Look. I can't understand a word your saying.", He paused at seeing her look of confusion. "And from the looks of it you can't understand me either."

Inwardly he was glad she'd stopped approaching him for the moment as it gave him time to collect his thoughts. '_At least she no longer appears angry enough to do to me what she did to that statue. Where did she get that whip anyway? Where did it go?_'

His contemplation ended short as he heard her speaking again. While apparently still questioning him her voice was without anger. They went back and forth like this as the woman's frustration seemed to mount.

He watched as she approached him almost cautiously, something he found funny for a woman who apparently had a way to separate a head from a statue to do, until she was less than a foot away from where he stood pressed against the wall in nervousness.

With the same deliberate slowness to her motions, she raised a hand up to touch his cheek, her skin was a smooth as he had imagined it would be. A soft smile caressed her lips setting him at ease even as she continued to speak softly to him, almost as a mother would to a child.

Donaldson only have enough time to widen his eyes in surprise when the hand touching his face was suddenly suffused with a white light. Before the pain overwhelmed him, he heard a soft throaty chuckle followed by a voice that echoed inside his head. "All too easy."

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

It had taken about three hours to make the trip to the surface with the statue. What they found at the camp had them worried as the porters they'd brought with them were missing. No sign of them going anywhere as all of their gear had been left behind. An hour's worth of searching turned up nothing at all. Hiding their find by burying it under a dune, the two men headed back down to retrieve Donaldson. If there were trouble, it would be best if they were all together. They could always come back down when they were sure things were safe.

The return trip went a lot quicker without having to haul a golden statue. It took only an hour for them to reach the doors to the chamber where they'd left Donaldson.

"Why the heck is the door closed?" Mac grumbled as he moved to open the double doors.

"Don't know but we should let da little guy out."

As before when the lock was released, the doors opened slowly on their own. But unlike last time they didn't finish opening on their own as the doors suddenly flew open and a loud crashing impact noise was heard. The two men jumped back, hands automatically going towards weapons in response to the sudden action. Standing there between the two doors was a large feline about seven-feet in length from head to rear, ten foot from head to tail. Its fur was smoky grey with a whitish underbelly; black cloud-like markings covered its body.

The large cat's eyes shimmered in the light provided by the two men as it turned towards them, a low growl echoing down the hall.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Mac yelled as he rolled back away from the door bringing his modified Desert Eagle to bear on the thing.

His shots stopped just short of the creature bouncing off some barrier in front of it.

"Oh crap…" Mac whispered before getting up and running like hell for an intersection back the way they came. "HALLIS RUN!"

In response, he heard the larger man grunt in pain and loud shattering sound. Turning back Mac could see that Hallis was still back by the door, sledge in one hand, his other arm bloodied and hanging limply at his side. The cat was shaking itself as if dizzy after its impact with the door. Mac let loose another round of shots at the creature, a smile forming on his face when the force of the shots sent the giant feline back into the room.

Mac covered the large man as he made his way over to him. "Donaldson! If you can hear me say something man!" The response sent a shiver down his spine, it was the low growl of the beast echoing from the darkened chamber beyond the doors giving evidence it wasn't dead.

Hallis reached his side and leaned against the wall, pain etched into his face as he tied the wound on his arm with some of the bloodied sleeve of his shirt. "Where da 'ell did dat ting come from Mac?"

"Beats the hell out of me man, but it's sure one tough mother if it can take two shots keep breathin'."

"We gotta get dere and see if Donny is ok." Hallis pointed towards the chamber, his own gun now in hand.

"Dude, hate ta say this but with how badly that thing managed ta scratch you I think we gotta consider him kitty chow." "And what the hell stopped my first two rounds from hitting the damn thing. Look like one of the shield things out of that movie Fourth of July."

"I dink you mean Independence Day."

"Whatever man, cats that can stop bullets just ain't natural."

"How about ones dat walk on ceilings…" Hallis said lifting his weapon and letting off two rounds as both he and Mac threw themselves to the ground to avoid the beast as it passed over them. Bits of dust and stone fell from the holes where the cat had dug into the rock to defy gravity.

Mac cursed several times as he rolled on to his stomach. "Go check the room, I'll watch for tabby." He called over his shoulder to his friend as he moved towards the room. "And be careful, we don't know if there is just one of them. That one didn't look like it had just taken two .50 caliber rounds."

While Mac guarded the hallway Hallis made his way into the room, the flashlight on the end of his gun his only illumination. Slowly panning it around the chamber from the doorway, he could see the wrecked equipment around the room. His feet hit something just inside the doorway, shining his light on it he found himself looking at Donaldson's ripped and torn clothing. "I don't dink we're gonna find Donaldson Mac, his clothes 'er here and something sure tore da heck out of 'em."

"Probably the damn cat."

"Not so sure… dere's no blood. Don't look like dere's any more cats inside."

"Well close it up 'n let's get out of here. We'll come back later."

"Wot about da statues Mac?" Hallis asked as he came out and pushed the doors shut.

"Can't spend the money if you're dead, we'll make do with the one we already got." Mac's eyes narrowed as he looked into the darkness where the cat went. "But if we get the chance were takin' a fur rug with us."

Hallis nodded in agreement, and so the two men began a slow but steady exit from the place. They'd heard and seen nothing of the beast for some time and were getting antsy, as they had passed many intersections that they hadn't explored on their way down.

"Where da 'ell did it get to?" Hallis questioned his partner while covering their rear arc.

"Got no clue man but I knew we should've explored more of the place instead of taking a straight shot to the bottom." Mac whispered back loud enough for him to hear. "Gives the damn thing too many places to hide."

As they reached the middle of an intersection their nerves were put on edge by a low echoing growl.

"Shit, can you tell which way that came from?"

"No." was Hallis' terse reply.

Turning swiftly in each direction the two men tried to cross the rest of the way through the intersection and keep all avenues covered but it proved impossible to do as the creature came barreling between them while taking a swipe at Hallis's left leg causing the man to falter. The attack had also taken out the omni-lantern Hallis had been holding in the hand of his wounded arm allowing Mac to have two guns at the ready.

Mac moved quickly igniting a few glow rods to provide them with light even as he glanced nervously around him. Behind him, he could hear Hallis cursing loudly.

"Damn ding got my leg bad Mac. Not sure if I can walk on it."

Cracking a few more light-sticks and tossing them down the corridor the cat had gone he grabbed the back of Hallis's shirt and dragged him out of the intersection and to a wall.

Kneeling down Mac pulled out a small med-kit from a side pocket on his pants and dropped it next to his wounded friend and then cracked his last light-stick. "See what you can do about it man."

A grunt was the reply he received as he heard the big man fumbling around opening the kit.

Seeing movement in the darkness Mac let off a few rounds and heard a satisfied meaty sound followed by an animalistic cry of pain. "I think I got it that time Hallis!"

"Great, now it's gonna be pissed off." Hallis grunted in response as he dressed his wounds as best as he could with only one hand.

"With lucky maybe the damn thing will wander off to die someplace down here."

"I say when we get to de surface we blast dis place shut."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Gonna need ya help to tie dis ding off man."

"K, cover the hallway." Once he knew that Hallis was doing just that Mac turned and did the best job he could tying off the bandage to help stop the bleeding. "Man that thing really did to a number on ya."

Mac was momentarily deafened by Hallis firing off several shots while he'd been tending to the bigger mans leg. Before he could swing around to pick up his gun and help him something large impacted with his body sending him careening down the hallway where he came to rest dazedly staring up at the ceiling.

Shaking it off as fast he could, Mac rolled to a kneeling position while pulling out his 9mm berretta to help his friend. He could see there would be no helping him as the beast had the larger man's throat in its mouth and even in the green illumination of the light-sticks Mac could see the blood flowing from the wound.

Screaming in anger Mac fired several rounds and saw each of them strike home. Unlike the hits by the higher caliber weapon he'd been using before these did little but make the large cat shake a bit. He could see the wounds closing, the bullets falling to the floor with a clinking noise.

A soft chuckling sound behind him alerted Mac someone was behind him. Whirling around to bring his weapon to bare he stopped cold by what he found. There standing bathed in a soft white light that didn't seem to illuminate anything but her, was a beautiful black-haired girl wearing nothing but a small amulet around her neck. The soft smile on her face made him blink a few times and was enough of a distraction for him to not notice as she flicked a hand forward and something wrapped around the gun he held in his hand slicing it in two.

"What the hell?" Mac yelled while taking a few steps back. He jumped a bit as he watched the large cat that had just killed his friend casually walk by him to rub against the woman's legs purring.

The smile never left the woman's face, but Mac could tell that she was measuring him with her eyes.

Looking from the growling cat at her feet and back up to her smiling face, Mac gradually backed away a few steps more ignoring the growling of the cat at her feet. '_As long as it doesn't move I got a chance._' He let the broken gun fall to the floor, slowly reaching for his extra pistol with one hand, the other going for a flash grenade.

Seeing the woman's eyes shift and her smile disappear, Mac sped up his movements while dodging to the left in time to miss a lunge from the cat that was even now scrambling behind him to overcome the force of its leap. Throwing himself down the hall and into a roll past the woman, Mac came up in a run dropping the grenade to the ground without looking back.

He was thankful that he had a bit of a straightaway and didn't have to worry about turning as the light from the grenade blurred his vision slightly. Behind him, he heard the screams of the woman and a roar from the cat giving him an indication that it might have worked. He continued to run through the corridors of the tomb stopping only to reactivate those traps he could without spending a great deal of time. He couldn't tell if the two had continued to pursue him or if they had decided to go the other direction. He certainly had no plans to wait around and find out.

It took him another thirty minutes to make it back to the entrance where he stumbled out into the sands of the desert. He could see the sun rising over the desert and could make out the encampment towards which he immediately headed. His plan was to grab a few of the explosives they had on hand, blow the entrance to the tomb, and seal that cat inside. If the woman happened to be caught in there as well, he just considered it a fitting end for the woman whose beast had killed two of his friends.

His trip through the camp was a quick one, only taking the time to grab a satchel charge from his tent and a quick pass through the communication's tent where he flipped their emergency beacon. At best, it would be at least two hours before anyone arrived to help him, at worst… well he wouldn't be here when help arrived if those two got out of the cave.

Running back towards the cave at the bottom of the cliff he didn't see anything between him and it for which he was thankful, but his relief was short-lived as he neared the cave the beast he'd been hoping to avoid leaped out of the darkness to collide with him. It was only due to his quick reactions that he was able to roll with the blow and fling the large cat off his body.

Three bullets later Mac watched the bullets being expelled from the large cat's body and the wound's they had created heal closed. All he had managed to do was piss the thing off, evident by the deep growls that echoed off the cliff behind him.

Mac's only thoughts were of getting the beast back into the tomb so he could seal it with the explosives, the only way he knew to do this was with bait. Diving back into the cave he threw himself against one wall as the cat went sailing past him. Smiling at his good fortune Mac pulled the cord on the satchel-charge and dropped it at the entrance as he went to run back out into the desert. He managed to get about five feet out of the cave when a white mist flowed out of the cave to wrap around his ankle knocking him to the ground.

Flipping over onto his back his gaze followed down the glowing strand that was wrapped around his leg to its source. Standing twenty or so feet inside the tunnel was the woman, an arm outstretched holding the mist-whip in her hand.

Everything went brown and white as the satchel charge went off.

**#-#-#-#-#-# End Of Flashback** **#-#-#-#-#-#**

Karachi, Pakistan — Chiykair Hospital

'_I must've been knocked out by the explosion. That would also explain why my body aches so much, probably got hit by some of the debris from it._' Mac thought as he lay resting in the hospital bed.

Mac closed his eyes and sighed. '_I lost my two best friends out there to that beast._'

He sat thinking over all the good times the three of them had, all the places they'd visited and come away with great stories and the occasional bit of treasure. He could feel pain of their loss keenly but tried to take some satisfaction in knowing he'd buried those responsible under a ton of rock. '_Gonna have to go back 'n make sure. I'll take a ton of T.N.T with me and bring down the whole freakin' cliff. I can also get that statue and see to it they get a good funeral._'

When Macintyre opened his eyes, he was startled to a pair of purple eyes, eyes he knew immediately.

Before he could react, he felt a strange coldness envelope his body, like something was gripping his very soul and drawing it outwards. Shifting his eyes down he saw the woman's hand hovering just above his chest, strange blue and yellow strands of light flowing to and from her and into him. Her other hand was clasped around the necklace he'd seen on her the first time they'd met.

Beyond her Mac could see his friend, one he'd thought was dead, standing by the door. Mac managed to croak out his name before the cold overwhelmed him coupled with a pain unlike any he'd ever felt before in his life.

The last thing he remembered before the pain took him was a woman's voice softly whispering into his ear. "Scream for me…"

1) **Rhodochrosite and Silver Ore** – Commonly found in Peru.

2) **Tyrian Purple** – Also called imperial purple.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Character Full Names**

Jonas Macintyre — Specialties: Demolitions, mechanic, mathematics, trap location and disarming, and electrician. Minor interest in the occult.

Eric Hallis — Specialties: Weapons, Pilot, and Chemistry. Minor interest in anything that will make him cash.

Miles Donaldson — Specialties: Archeology, Botany, and World/Ancient History. Minor interest in metallurgy.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

***PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO POST A REVIEW***

(It's always nice to hear what people think of my work.)

**Author Notes/Commentary**

I hope you have enjoyed this little side story to Vicissitude. Depending upon the reactions to this tale, I may consider adding more such chapters as they become relevant. (I already have one in the works.)

***PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO POST A REVIEW***

(Mostly to let me know if these side stories are of interest.)

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Additional Thanks**

(In alphabetical order)

Borgrabbit — For being a beta reader for this chapter.

Genhoss — For giving me a lot of advice.

Lastly — Thanks to all those who posted a review for this story and for their continued support on this project.

***PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO POST A REVIEW***

(Can you tell I would like some reviews?)

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

– Revised January 12th, 2010 –

– Minor Revision March 22nd, 2010 –

– Minor Revision January 19th, 2011 –


	9. Sorcery, Panties, & Planes

**VICISSITUDE**

**Warning, Story Key & Disclaimer** are all located in chapter one, the prologue. If you continue to read past this point, you are assumed to understand what this story may contain as far as offensive or inappropriate content.

***PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO POST A REVIEW***

(After you read the chapter of course.)

**Additional Note**

**Opening Note:** I ask that you please check out my author's page to view the poll I created.

**!REQUEST FROM THE AUTHOR!**

If you happen to find any incomplete or half-finished sentences, spelling errors or grammar corrections as you read, please feel free to send me a **private message** so that I can fix them. Thank you. I am human, thus I make mistakes.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Chapter Nine**

– **Sorcery, Panties, & Planes –**

"**Only time will tell if I've made the right choices."**

"**All I could do back then, and even now, is make them and hope for the best."**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

Nerima, Japan — Furinkan High (After Midnight)

Happosai bounded across the rooftops following the ki-trace he'd created back on the school grounds. Strangely enough, and quite happily for Happosai, the path led past several all night bathhouses along with two women's clothing stores and a nightclub allowing him to collect up several pretties along with a good amount of sake.

One particular set had him quite pleased because he imagined getting Ranma-Chan to model it for him, the least he figured Ranma could do for him since he was about searching for him. The item in question was a black satin crosshatched lacy net chemise with an open back except for the ties one would use to hold the entire thing in place.

Anyone wearing it would have more on if they wore a towel, a very short towel, one that only covered their front. What particularly pleased the aging pervert was the entire ensemble came with a set of garters and a matching g-string.

If Ranma found Happosai trying to get him into the thing he'd likely use everything at his disposal to prevent from being forced to wear it, or more likely destroy the offending clothing, though he might consider wearing it if he knew Kuno would have a coronary if he ever saw his Flame-Haired Goddess in such a revealing outfit. Nabiki would say the color was all wrong for him, while Akane would launch him to the moon for being a pervert. Shampoo would want to know where to get one for herself, Kodachi already owned two; one black, one red.

Following the meandering path Happosai quickly found himself near the edge of the Nerima business district on the rooftop of a large warehouse overlooking the canal. What he could sense upon his arrival shocked Happosai into inaction for about an hour leaving a smile a mile wide on his face. The reason for this was the taint within the residual ki he could feel on the roof was one he was very familiar with – that of lust.

There was so much of it that if he didn't know better he would think Ranma was actually there channeling his ki into an aura rather than something that had been left behind hours ago. Happosai absently noted that while he could sense Ranma's lingering aura everywhere on the roof, the energy didn't bleed outwards. It was somehow being contained on the roof despite their being no one here to control it, which went a long way to explain why he hadn't sensed it on his way here. If it had, finding this place would be been like a flare in the night to anyone who could sense ki.

Shaking himself out of his revere Happosai moved to the center of the roof, allowing his aura to suffuse the area. A difficult thing as the ambient energy seemed to fight back against the intrusion. Persevering Happosai watched the flows of his energy until he found what he sought, the center of the event. Pulling out his pipe, he filled it with an oddly colored tobacco. Happosai soon blew several puffs of silver-red smoke towards a section of the roof.

For a second an outline of Ranma's new form appeared along with that of another feline looking individual. Though the image lasted only for a few moments it was enough for Happosai to get a clear look at the two, as well as the interesting position they'd been in.

"HOTCHA! What a set of curves!" Happosai exclaimed resisting the urge to pointlessly try to grope the ghostly image of Britanny. '_How the boy manages to attract such lovely ladies is a mystery to me but it just proves to me that I made the right choice in making him my heir._ _Ah, if only I could get him to appreciate what he has or learn to attract even more!_'

A lecherous grin lit up the old geezers face as he watched the image fade from sight. '_Then again… the boy has given himself to someone so that might loosen his belt a bit. I wonder if the boy has found the book I slipped into his school bag yet?_'

Blowing a few more puffs of smoke Happosai walked around the image created by it, his eyes widening. '_The boy has become a were-cat? How? When?_' His eyes than switched to look at Britanny's hybrid form, '_Ooooo and he has already found himself a sexy little kitten to play with. Very interesting.'_

The aged master pulled his aura back into himself while he sat staring at the night sky as he reveled in the energy their act left behind. '_The thrice damned Amazons must have something to do with this… but how. Moreover, why does the boy's lust I feel so animalistic._'

–Puff–

A smoke ring floated up over his head in the shape of a question mark. '_And there is something else in this aura… something I can't put my finger on but its more than ki. Whatever it is might explain why it's dissipating so slowly. At this rate it will take days._'

Happosai blew another puff of the odd colored smoke towards where Ranma and Britanny had consummated their first meeting, his eyes locking again on her curves. '_What of this delectable little number? I know the boy tends to attract exotic beauties but this one goes well beyond that. I haven't seen a were-cat in over a hundred and seventy years._' Happosai rubbed his shoulder as if recalling an old wound. '_I thought the last of them had left for Jade, or been killed off by the were-wolves._'

Happosai sat pondering things for a few moments, rubbing a silk bra between two fingers. '_Why would the boy get with her over any of his fiancée's?_'

Happosai smacked his forehead with his pipe as a lecherous grin crossed his face. '_Ok dumb question. Why wouldn't he? That little feline's figure puts those of his fiancée's to shame several times over. Her sweet bosom was even larger than Ranma-chans! Oh, I can't wait to welcome her to the family with a big hug…I'm sure she won't mind giving an old man a little tenderness…_' The old pervert cackled gleefully at his future prospects.

'_But with the way Ranma has avoided doing anything like this in the past begs to question why now? Moreover, why would either of them go at it and in public no less? If he's going to become an exhibitionist he should save such things for when his master is around!_'

The old man got up and began to bounce around the roof trying. "Now where did my little Ranma-Chan go, she has to model that teddy for me. I might even have something in his partner's size!"

After bouncing around for several minutes with no luck. "Just too much energy for me to get a good read.", he gave a shrug and leapt off the roof heading back into Nerima. '_Maybe Co-Chan will have some information. I just have to coax it out of the old bat. But first…_'

Many women would wake up the next morning to find their panties pilfered, yet again.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Nerima Japan — Neko Hanten (After Midnight)

Immediately after Shampoo's declaration of her intent to continue chasing after Ranma despite the possibility of having to share him with sisters of her tribe Mousse challenged Shampoo, sighting his refusal to allow her to continue what he called a mad dream to bring a beast into the tribes midst. The myopic martial artist claimed if she could not beat a male of the tribe, than she had no right to chase after some weak outsider let alone a male no better than a Musk Warrior.

Shampoo eagerly accepted Mousse's challenge only to find that Mousse had improved considerably since coming to Nerima – he in fact almost defeated her much to both her and Cologne's surprise.

The aftermath of the battle would result in the sight impaired Amazon having his body twisted into the shape of a pretzel and stuffed into an oven. He was lucky Cologne prevented her from turning on the oven to cook him though she did questioned a slowly calming Shampoo as to why she sprinkled his form with large grains of salt. Shampoo explained it was to make his wounds more painful and everyone knows that pretzels are salted.

With the fight over, Shampoo sat opposite Cologne on the floor of the main room; around them were signs of the battle in the form of wrecked chairs and tables. Cologne could hear Shampoo's breathing slowing as she neared a calm state of being.

"It is clear we need to increase your training great granddaughter. You performed quite poorly against the boy."

"Aiya, –pant– is so. When duck-boy get so good?"

"No doubt his constant attacks upon Ranma have allowed him to increase his skill while you have had only your rivals for his hand as sparring partners." Cologne stared hard at her heir. "We **will** be increasing your training immediately. I will not have any heir of mine defeated by the likes of Mousse."

"Shampoo do any training great grandmother want!" Shampoo pronounced loudly glowering. "Shampoo prove she worthy to be Elder's heir."

Cologne nodded once in affirmation. "Good."

Switching topics Cologne spoke, "Do you have any questions about the council's decision Shampoo?"

"Yes great grandmother. Shampoo wonders what Council do if Ranma refuses to be with any Amazon?" Shampoo asked, leaving it unsaid that she didn't understand why Ranma didn't seem to want her.

"We will cross that bridge if we come to it Shampoo. Let us consider the things we can do something to correct. We shall plan for ones that are not yet an issue in due time."

"What kind of things great grandmother?"

"I think it would be best if we find ways to clear up a few of Ranma's outstanding honor debts before your sister Amazons arrive." Cologne stretched a bit before lighting the long dragon shaped pipe she'd drawn from her sleeve.

"Aiyah, Panda-man put too too many debts on airen. No wonder he no want to come with Shampoo. Ranma too honorable to just leave." "What great grandmother think we do?"

"First and foremost we must find a way to free Ranma from his engagements to the Tendo's and to the young chef Ukyo. It will not be easy but I have a few things in mind, though I am not yet ready to share them yet."

Shampoo nodded, eager to do anything that would free Ranma to be hers. "What about sisters? What we do about them? Who coming?"

"I do not know Shampoo but the council has opened this tournament to any woman not already involved with a male, and of marrying age."

Shampoo's shoulders slumped, "Aiyah, that many many sisters. Good thing council only send five yes?"

"Indeed Shampoo. Until they arrive I will be training you in various techniques," Cologne looked towards the kitchen where she could see one of Mousse's arms sticking out of the oven "as well as working you as hard as I can."

"Your sisters will probably arrive within the week, two at the most, which gives us little time. Once they arrive we will begin looking for Ranma if he has not returned. I will only be able to help you for another two weeks after that for the council requires me to return to the village."

–Puff–

"I expect each of you to help the others keep your edge as it wouldn't do for any of you to be accidentally defeated by an outsider and thus lose out on Ranma."

"Shampoo do best to make sure sisters no find bad husbands great grandmother."

"Good. I would expect no less from my heir." –Puff– "I hope you realize must use new tactics in trying to gain Ranma for the tribe."

Shampoo nodded as she responded. "Shampoo understand great grandmother. Shampoo will try to curb self. No want to drive airen to another. Shampoo still thinks this sucks but will do as Council commands."

"Just call him Ranma for now Shampoo, the constant reminder he must marry you has done nothing to help our cause. A mistake we have both made.", Cologne commented. "Also, you must improve your grasp of the Japanese language. While the way you talk may be considered, cute, it isn't proper for a prospective wife to be incapable of communicating properly with her intended."

"Air… Ranma need to learn Chinese, he needs to live in village yes?", Shampoo inquired.

"Is he hunting you or are you hunting him?" Cologne asked, an eyebrow raised questioningly. "How can you ask him to do what you haven't done in the time you've known him?"

"In time, he will indeed need to learn our language, for now it would do you well to know Japanese as well as other languages. As a prospective Elder of the tribe, you should know as many as you can. One never knows when they might come in handy."

"Perhaps you should consider offering to teach him our language as a way for the two of you to bond? But that is for another time, we have spoken enough for the night." Cologne motioned towards the stairs with her pipe. "Go meditate on today's events Shampoo. You have much to think about."

Cologne chuckled lightly "Throw Mousse into his bed as well would you?"

"Yes great grandmother." With that Shampoo disappeared into the kitchen heading off to do as Cologne wished.

The aged Amazon smiled at the kitchen door; considering the fact she hadn't yet told either Mousse or Shampoo about the Council's agreement that the self-proclaimed Master of Hidden Weapons was to return to the village for his interference.

Once she heard the sound of Shampoo dragging Mousse up the stairs, his head hitting each step on the way, Cologne turned towards a darkened corner of the room.

"Here to steal Shampoo's panties Happi?" Cologne thought, her concern over the fact she had not felt him approach the restaurant hidden from her countenance. She would not have even known he was there save for the fact he had made his presence felt seconds ago.

"Now why would I come after something I already have Co-Chan?", The old pervert twirled a purple thong off the finger of one hand before bringing the panties to his face rubbing them against his cheek. "Still warm… and no doubt worn for my heir; such a waste, the boy would never be able to appreciate such delicate wonders no matter who wore them."

Cologne almost face faulted at Happosai's reply. "I suggest you not let my great granddaughter catch you with those."

"Any why not Co-Chan?" Happosai enjoyed the way her eyebrow twitched every time he called her that. "I could use a good snuggle in her bosom to cheer me up.", Happosai smirked, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Sadly I'm not here to exchange barbs or even pleasantries Co-chan.", Though obviously Happosai had no intention of passing up such opportunities. "I'm here to talk to you about **my** heir, not yours. I've sensed some odd things occurred during my absence. Perhaps you'd be willing to help enlighten this poor male?"

"Why should I tell you anything Happosai?"

"Professional courtesy? As one sensei to another?"

Cologne snorted. If she had her way, Happosai would not teach Ranma anything else as she felt he was already stronger than she would like and for fear he might develop some of the aged master of Anything Goes more peculiar habits.

"I do believe son-in-law has made it clear he does not consider you his sensei on many occasions has he not?" Cologne chuckled derisively, "It must gall you to know that in the end it will not matter as I'll have Ranma for my son-in-law and for the tribe. Your precious Anything Goes will become just another aspect of the Amazon style, unless you expect one of those bumbling fools or young miss Tendo to carry it on for you."

Happosai gave a dry laugh. "Maybe, maybe not; only time holds the answer to that question Co-Chan. As to the boys opinion of me being his master, it does not matter.

I have something special in mind for the boy and nothing you or he say or do will change that."

"When I'm done with him, you can give him to that vivacious sexpot of a great granddaughter for all I care." Happosai chuckled at the image of how Cologne would look if she knew Ranma might have already chosen a mate. "But if you think you'll be able to chain Ranma down… to make him into a good little Amazon male… you're more deluded than I believed."

Cologne's eyes narrowed as she listened to Happosai go on, her displeasure obvious. "For one who says he has come here with no intention of starting an argument, you are well on your way to one Happi."

"Funny you should speak of change Co-Chan. All things change, and we must change with them.", Happosai commented as he sat down opposite the irate Amazon. "But you Amazons have never accepted that, still mired in your belief that the outside world is decadent, weak. If we outsiders are so weak than why are you and Shampoo here trying to drag one back to your precious tribe hhhmmm?"

"You speak to me of unwillingness to change and yet you are so set in your own ways Happosai.", Cologne answered through gritted teeth as the two rehashed old arguments. "Your disdain for females as anything other than pretty objects for you to grope or ogle is legendary. This hasn't changed in over two-hundred years. Do not speak to me of being mired in my ways Happosai."

"Not true not, true at all Co-Chan." Happosai said almost cheerfully, "Oh, I do delight in the pleasures of the female form, what right minded man wouldn't! I won't deny my ways, I admit to being a colossal pervert. I revel in it! I've lived too long of a life to deny who I am or to refrain from doing the things that make me happy."

"However, I, unlike you, have proven I can adapt. At least far more than any of those old biddies you call sisters have. Change is at the core of the Anything Goes Style." Happosai responded with a smile on his face again spinning Shampoo's thong on a finger.

Happosai sighed, looking older than he had when he entered the restaurant. "But you are right about one thing Cologne, I have become stagnant this last century or so. In battle, I adapt, just as Ranma does. However, I'm afraid you may be right about me being mired in my ways, the world passing me by. The boy still has the ability to adapt to both this new world and that of the old."

"But what you keep overlooking is that Ranma is as his name says, wild and untamable. You think you can fit him with a bit and a bridle and expect him to eat from the grasses you allow?" Happosai smirked at his little play on words as he recalled what he felt on the roof where he lost Ranma's trail.

"While one might get taken for a ride by the boy, he will **never** be truly saddled." Happosai chuckled at his joke, "The sooner you learn that the better you and your people will be. Ranma will **never** be the male you wish."

He held up a hand to forestall Colognes response. "As I said, I'm not here to spar with you Co-Chan. Maybe tomorrow if you'd like. I'm here to find out what you know about what has happened in my absence."

"Again I ask, why would I tell you anything Happi?"

"Because in return I'm prepared to give you this.", Happosai produced a set of laced leather bracers inlaid with various Chinese symbols which he laid on the ground directly by his feet so that Cologne could examine them as he awaited her answer.

If her eyes hadn't already been narrowed, they would've done so. She was familiar the bracers Happosai had. They had been a gift from her mother when she was young warrior; they'd been passed down from generation to generation within her clan until they vanished in her youth. Now she knew where they went.

Anger clear in her voice she spoke. "You tread on dangerous ground Happosai… those are not yours to bargain with."

"And yet they are Co-Chan, and yet they are." Happosai's posture changed slightly letting Cologne know was ready defense himself against her. "Unless you wish to fight me for them but we both know the outcome of that battle, don't we my sweet Co-Chan? If I were so easily beaten you and those biddies you call sisters would've long since done away with such a thorn in their side as little old me." This was said, even as the bracers vanished when the Grandmaster of Anything goes placed them back where he had pulled them from.

Keeping her anger in check was not an easy thing, her decades of self-control pushed to its limits. "Give me the bracers Happosai…"

Happosai just stared at her with his pipe twirling Shampoo's thong about looking ready to leap away at a moment's notice. "If you want 'em, either tell me what I want to know or come'n get 'em."

Cologne considered her options, and though it went against the grain she felt it wiser to concede for the moment. "You have my word Happosai, give me the bracers and I will give you the information you seek.", Cologne said through clenched teeth while mentally promising herself there would be a reckoning between herself and the male before her.

Happosai nodded and tossed her one of the bracers.

"Both Happi."

"The information Co-Chan." Happosai responded as he tucked the bracer he'd kept back into his gi.

"You don't trust my word?" Cologne grew angrier with the old masters actions.

"No more than you would trust mine. Now, if you would be so kind as make sure to leave nothing out that may concern my heir Co-Chan. Especially the events that took place at Furinkan High today."

Happosai leaned forward, a knowing smile on his face. "I especially want to know about Ranma becoming a were-cat…"

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

San Luis Valley, Colorado — Pee Wee's Lab (Late Afternoon – Early Evening)

Pee Wee sat in his lab dissecting… something… when Ionis and Shin entered, the ninja immediately walking steadily over to kneel behind him waiting to be addressed even as Ionis rolled his eyes at the man's kowtowing – something he would never do unless his job, and thus his magical powers, were on the line.

After a few minutes, Pee Wee turned away from his experiment, swiveling his chair around to face them two men. "So, what did you find out?"

"Not as much as I would like Lord Talon, though I am not certain how much of what I have will pertain to the mission."

Leaning a bit so he could see around Shin, Pee Wee narrowed his eyes at Ionis stood behind the kneeling man tapping a foot impatiently. "You're dismissed Ionis. But don't go too far, I may need your services again."

Ionis just shrugged and walked out of the room muttering about getting some food and sleep.

Once he was gone, Pee Wee waved a hand towards Shin giving him permission to stand. "Give me the highlights Shin, I will decide from there what shall be shared with the others."

"It would seem this Nerima is indeed still a central location for martial artists of some skill Lord Talon. Apparently, over the last two years the town has seen an influx of powerful fighters from various countries adding to the old schools that have existed there for some years." Shin paused for effect. "Most of those traveling to Nerima these days seem to be going there to challenge one individual."

"All to fight one individual?" Pee Wee asked, his interest piqued. "Is this person the one we saw in the video?"

"No Lord Talon," Shin pulled a folder out of his gi to lay it upon the desk to Pee Wee's left. "The people see is his rival, one Ranma Saotome. Son of Genma Saotome and Nodoka Aoyama."

Pee Wee's eyebrow went up slightly at hearing the family names as he had a passing familiarity with the Aoyama Clan.

"The one in the video is a common known opponent of this Ranma, battles which he loses, regularly." Shin, having opened the folder, pointed at a picture of Ranma looking quizzically towards whoever had taken the picture, a pork-bun half-stuffed in his mouth.

"The one we seek is called Ryoga Hibiki. He is known to be extremely strong and able to shrug off blows that would cripple or even kill a normal man." At this Shin flipped a few of the pages from the report until a picture of Ryoga lay on top.

Pee Wee whistled as he gazed upon a picture showing Ryoga picking up a huge chunk of ice over his head. It was clear it was his intention to throw it at a redheaded female in a fancy skating uniform. Shin again flipped the papers to the next image, one showing a redhead shattering the same ice block with a single punch.

"Who is this?" Pee Wee asked.

"Ranko Tendo, cousin to one Akane Tendo, both practitioners of the Musabetsu Kakuto Tendo-Ryo or 'School of Indiscriminate Grappling', Tendo Branch. It's also been referred to as 'Anything Goes'. Akane Tendo is the blue haired girl with the short hair you will find in several of the pictures."

"Do we know more about her? This Ranko?" Pee Wee asked.

"Very little Lord Talon, strangely her name does not appear on the Tendo Family register. The most we have been able to find are various websites selling images of her in rather risqué poses. Most of which are pay sites." Shin pulled out a picture of Ranma and laid it side-by-side with one of Ranko. "You may also notice she has more of a resemblance to this Ranma Saotome."

"Is she on the Saotome Register?"

"No Lord Talon, she is not. There are only three known living Saotome's; Genma, Nodoka, and Ranma."

"I see…"

Their conversation went on like this for some time; Pee Wee asking questions, Shin responding verbally or by directing his attention towards written reports within the folder. Much to the young genius's frustration the information provided did little more than paint a picture of a state of constant craziness in and around the area of Nerima.

It wasn't until they neared the end of the folder that Shin showed signs of any true emotions concerning the images he'd shown his employer. Shin's nervousness at the tiny old man in the image Pee Wee was looking at would've been obvious to anyone who looked at the brown-haired ninja. The image was one of Happosai sitting on top of an unconscious Kuno, Ryoga, and Mousse eating a bowl of ramen while Ranma stood before him in obvious defiance.

"Who is this old man?" Pee Wee asked.

"That would be Grand Master Happosai, founder of the Anything Goes Martial Arts style, the Ganso Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu." Shin swallowed nervously. "It… it would be in the best for the team you send to avoid him Lord Talon."

Raising an eyebrow Pee Wee turned towards Shin, "Why is that?"

"Master Happosai is something of a myth to those who are steeped in the ancient traditions of the martial arts world. It is said he is the master's master; a force of nature rather than a simple martial artist."

"If half of what I have dug up is to be believed, Master Happosai is over three or four hundred years of age, no one is certain as there are myths of someone of his abilities and… perversions… littered throughout the histories of many cultures going back further than this."

From there, at Pee Wee's insistance, Shin went on to give a brief description of Happosai's known perverted acts and his obsession with beautiful women. The information given was more extensive than what had been presented on the other residents of Nerima, save Genma and Soun, this included learning it was due to Happosai Shin's Clan were forbidden to enter Nerima. What he learned about Genma and Soun came from the many police reports or complaints about the men, none of which had been brought to trial or substantiated.

"Would you categorize this Happosai as a threat to the mission Shin?"

"Yes and no Lord Talon. While Master Happosai would no doubt be a threat to their pride should they encounter him, especially with them being what some might consider women of greater than average appearance, I do not think they would be in any true danger from him."

"And the chances they will encounter him?" Pee Wee queried.

"The odds of them encountering him increase significantly should they have any interaction with members of either the Tendo or Saotome Clans." Shin did nothing to conceal his smirk at the prospect of any of the three women his employer intended to send to Nerima encountering the aged master. "My advice would be for them to avoid any confrontation with him if at all possible. Should they encounter him I have little doubt a battle will ensue, one they would lose badly."

"I thought you said he would be no threat to them?"

"Physically, doubtful – mentally, definitely. I have already informed you of his… tastes Lord Talon. He would find the girls to be too enticing to pass up which would no doubt cause them to retaliate in response to his actions." Shin responded, still smirking.

"We'll just leave him out of the briefing." Pee Wee said smirking evilly as he removed all information on Happosai from the folder. "Unless you have anything else I want you to go inform Zelda, Janine, and Link to report to me for briefing in an hour."

"As you command Lord Talon." Shin bowed before turning to depart the room, amusement clear in his eyes.

His minion gone Pee Wee turned back to the bank of computers where he began a search for more information hoping to gain more insight into this Nerima now that he had names to work with.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Nerima, Japan — Furinkan High (Before Dawn)

It was only two or three hours before dawn when Happosai returned to the Furinkan High schoolyard after his conversation with Cologne – one he had found to be quite enlightening and though Cologne hadn't been very forthcoming with information, Happosai knew the right questions to ask and managed to get most of the story. She'd even shown him the video she had of Ranma changing.

Even so, he knew Cologne was holding something back, especially if what he had overheard Cologne talking to Shampoo about was any indication. He knew something had changed in the dynamic of how Ranma was to be handled by the Amazons but he was not worried – after all, who was he to complain if they sent a few more lovely ladies for him to play with in hopes of capturing his pupil. But that was a concern for another time.

What was of concern now was the powerful outpouring of energy that had drawn him back to Nerima, something he knew would attract others and he wanted to be the one to welcome them when they did.

Leaping up on to the wall surrounding the school Happosai pulled out a small pillow and his pipe. Soon, after making himself comfortable, the aged master vanished from sight – the indication he was still there were the occasional puffs of smoke wafting away on the breeze.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Jade – Northern Edge Guard Headquarters, Seer's Hamlet

Onoli, leader of the Northern Edge Guard and a were-lion, sat at his desk shuffling the same papers back and forth for several minutes, grumbling quietly to himself. Sitting across from him tinkering with a small circular object was his friend and another member of the Northern Edge Guard, Thropan.

Noting his friend's actions Thropan spoke, "No matter how many times you look those over there not going to change Onoli."

"I know I know. It still doesn't make them easier to deal with." Onoli picked up a small pile of papers and waved them around "All these complaints and we're not allowed to do a thing about them.", and then slammed them down on the desk on top of the larger stack they'd been taken from. "The damn sheriff has our hands tied and were being told to leave it to the locals, but they're not doing anything!"

Onoli let out a half-hearted sigh. "The only things being shuffled our way are missing pet reports, supposed bandit activity at the dump, and suggestions we spend time improving our skills as they are not up to the sheriff's expectations!"

"I'm sure things will work out Onoli." Thropan smiled at his frustrated friend. "I'm sure something will come up but in the mean time I'm willing to take Tirga and go look into the situation at the dumps if you want."

Their conversation halted as they heard someone approaching, their boots clacking against the stone floor of the hallway. Both men looked up in time to see a smiling Julia Brigand-Diggers appear in open doorway. "Hope I'm not interrupting?"

Relief clear in his voice Onoli spoke. "Not at all Arms... Mrs. Diggers. Please come in."

"Call me Julia." Despite her attempt to do so she couldn't keep the frustration out of her voice, she missed the respect she was given as Armsmaster rather than the scorn most sent her way. Looking at the papers scattered on the desk before the large were-lion she repeated her earlier question. "You're sure I'm not interrupting anything..."

"Not at all Mrs. Dig..." Thropan began to say before noticing Julia's eyebrow rising. "Ermm Julia. Onoli was just shuffling some paperwork. Even if you were, I am sure he would thank you for it."

Onoli glared for a moment at his smiling companion before waving a hand towards a chair. "What can I do for you Julia?"

Sitting in the proffered seat Julia spoke, "I've come to ask for a favor."

Onoli leaned forward on the desk, lacing his hands together before him. "A favor?"

"As you no doubt know I'll be representing the Giant Clan at the tournament in two weeks." At seeing both men nod, she went on. "I have also been given my master status in the Shun Leep style along with two official students."

Thropan jumped to his feet offering his hand to Julia. "Congratulations! Your students are lucky to have you as a teacher! I am sure you will train them well." The man behind the desk also offered his congratulations, minus the handshake.

Julia shook the were-panthers hand. "Thank you. Thank you both. It's for that reason I've come actually. As you know, Gar trained under me for some time and is quite familiar with the basics of the Shun Leep and I wish to further his knowledge of the style. Unfortunately, I'm not able to invest time into my new students training until after the tournament. That's what brings me here. I wish to ask you if I could borrow Gar for a time. Say… two weeks."

"Borrow him?" Onoli asked.

"With needing to practice for the tournament I won't have the time to properly dedicate to my new students, Luan and Carla. That's where Gar comes in. He is familiar with my teaching style so I would like him to help me by leading them through a regimen I have in mind while prepare myself for the Tournament of Arms." Julia paused to consider her next words. "I'm sure you've both noticed how Gar has been... less than on top of his game for a while? Perhaps getting away and spending some time with something to direct his efforts towards might help him regain his focus."

Onoli looked down at the papers in front of him to tap one containing a suggestion that further training was in order for the Edge Guard and smiled. "I don't see that as being a problem Mrs… Julia. Would there be a way for us to contact you should we need him to return early?"

"I'm sure I can talk to my husband about it." Julia smiled. "If not I am sure other arrangements can be made."

Thropan cleared his throat causing the other two to turn towards him. "I think perhaps it might be best to allow Sheila to accompany Gar on this trip."

Both Onoli and Julia gave Thropan a quizzical look noting how the were-panther pointed over his shoulder towards the open door to the hallway. All three turned in time to see Tirga's body go flying by accompanied by a yell of "**Kapowie!**". A moment later Sheila stalked by yelling profanities towards the now out of sight were-tiger who in turn could be heard trying to make up some sort of excuse for something he'd done. The voices weren't clear enough for most of them to make out save by Thropan cringed slightly at every yell.

"I think perhaps she is a bit on edge at the moment and could use some personal time away from the job. We all could." Thropan commented over the sound of furniture being broken from somewhere deeper in the complex. "Unless you feel there is something they would both be needed for in the near future Onoli."

"Um..." The owlishly blinking Onoli said while trying to regain his composure.

"I don't believe having one more along would be a problem." A smirking Julia commented. "Assuming you can spare them both Onoli."

Sheila sudden stomping by the door, now in her human form, grumbling about wanting to twist off certain parts of a male were-tiger's anatomy caused all three in the room to sweat-drop.

"How soon can they leave?" Onoli asked a bit eagerly.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Nerima, Japan — Furinkan High (One Hour Before Dawn)

The air shimmered ever so slightly on the street in front of Furinkan High as two figures faded suddenly into view, both standing casually as if they'd been there all along.

The taller of the two individuals easily topped over seven feet in height. His overly muscled form that of a pro-wrestler, something the wide gold and red belt around his waist confirmed – proudly indicating this man was the current holder of the title of Unlimited Fighters Foundation Champion. He wore a safari hunter's garb that showed off his broad chest as it was designed to only button at the bottom and V upwards to the shoulders. On his head was the traditional safari hunter's pith helmet.

In comparison, the second individual was far different from his taller companion, though not short by any means easily topping out near six feet in height; moreover, the individual's lithe build set them apart from the man they walked with. Beyond his height, it was hard to tell much about the second individual due to the loose fitting black gakuran (1) they wore. Even this was covered by a jacket with golden shoulder pads. Completing the outfit the individual wore an oversized student cap upon his head prevented anyone from seeing much of the individual's face save from the nose down.

"So this be th' place?" The tall man asked his companion, his voice heavy with a Scottish accent.

The tall muscular redheaded man received a negative in the way of answer as his companion shook their head and pointed towards the school ahead of them.

"Well, let's get t' it than. Time's a wastin'." The large man said lumbering off in the direction his silent partner had indicated. Once the two reached the wall both leaped casually over it continuing onto the grounds, the shorter of the two taking the lead. Soon the two found themselves standing near the tree Ranma had cut down shortly after his change. The black clothed individual waved an arm as if to indicate something to their taller partner.

"Here?"

The larger man received only a nod as a response.

The large man bent down examining the remnants of the tree trunk as his silent companion moved slowly around the area searching for something. The two looked around for a good fifteen minutes before a voice calling to them from nearby interrupted their search.

"You're never going to find what you're looking for like that. Heck you haven't even spotted me!" A soft cackling chuckle helped them zone in on where the voice was coming from. "You're slippin' in your old age Montgomery… working with a partner now… and they say I'm getting old."

As one, the two individuals whirled around to face the source of the voice. The larger man now had a double-barreled shotgun in his hand, one that for just about anyone else would be more like a sawed-off elephant gun. It had appeared out of nowhere with a soft –whifft– noise. The sorter of the two dropped into a low crouch giving clear indication they were more accustomed to hand-to-hand combat over the use of weaponry.

"Nice to see you still have some of the old reflexes even if your perception is slipping." They heard the voice say from behind them, Monty turned towards it while the other remained facing the way from which they'd first heard the voice.

"You should really be more aware of your surroundings Montgomery; it'll be your undoing some day." Happosai chuckled lightly as he faded into view at Monty's feet and blew a smoke ring up into the larger man's face. "Have to say your companion seems to be a quiet one. Not bad form either, elven influences by my guess. A bit of Montgomery's as well if I'm right. Though there is a little something else in there I can't put my finger on."

"Y' be lucky I don'a put a hole through y' old coot. N' don'a be callin' meh that. T' name is Monty." Responded the redheaded man as he lifted Happosai by the head he was looking the aged master in the eyes.

Happosai's reaction was to simply fold his legs up into a lotus position and blow another smoke ring into Monty's face as he stared the man back in the eyes.

"Hav' ta say I'm surprised t' see ya 'apposai, what's it been… nigh sixty years now?" Monty said gruffly.

"Twenty. I think the time you were thinking of was what…" Happosai said tapping his pipe against Monty's hand causing the larger man to grimace and drop the diminutive martial artist. "That little brothel in India? As I recall you were trying to keep me from rescuing some sweet little princess."

"Ya got the princess part right, but it wasn't a brothel, it was a palace harem. Not t' mention I was th' one doin' th' savin'. Both of you and the girls. You jus' wanted t' get th' girlies veil off, not t' mention a few other garments. Too bad few ya' th' guards weren't much for havin' ya' do that. A pity all the guards were women as well…" Monty replied with a deep-throated chuckle as he shook out his hand. "We took outta nice part O' th' town as I recall."

"All in the name of the art Montgomery." Happosai smiled and pulled a long golden-silk veil from his stuff space and rubbed it into his cheek. "One of the prides of my collection, I can still smell the jasmine perfume she wore. But I think your forgetting that time twenty years ago Montgomery. Remember… Osaka… the Snow Monkey Geisha House?"

Both men gave each other a glance before breaking out into peals of laughter. Once they had both calmed down Happosai wrapped the veil around his neck like a scarf only to be slammed into the side of the school by a good-natured back pat from the larger man. "It's good ta see ya' again 'apposai!"

Once he'd pulled himself free of the wall, Happosai staggered around for a few moments looking for all the world he was drunk while giving Monty the best glare he could muster in his muddled condition.

"This is meh partner, Joe." Monty said as his gun vanished with a –whiff–.

Still trying to clear his head Happosai waved, "Nice ta meetcha."

"The honor is mine Master Happosai." Joe said.

Happosai raised an eyebrow towards the man in curiosity.

"Your reputation precedes you Happosai, Grandmaster of the Musabetsu Kakutou Ryu. Your exploits are known among those who follow the lifetimes of the more… eccentric masters of the art."

"As polite a way I've heard my hobbies put!" Happosai responded cheerily. "But I'm sure you didn't come all this way just to reminisce with an old friend now did you Montgomery.' Happosai gave Monty a devilish look. "Finally come to take me up on that offer of showing you how to properly please a lady?"

Monty chuckled. "'ardly 'apposai. I'm well and sure ya' know 'bout why we're 'ere, so why not jus' tell meh 'n we can move past wreckin' th' neighborhood fer a change?"

"True true, this place sees enough of that without our help… and your right Montgomery, I do have a clue about what happened here." The gleam in Happosai's eyes was obvious even in the dark. "The events you're referring to are directly linked to one of my students."

"Students 'apposai? Yer not still tryin' ta train that louse Saotome?"

"Genma? No, I gave up trying to seriously train him years ago after he and Soun locked me away in a cave." Happosai waved a hand dismissively. "We both know he was a promising fighter in his youth. Unfortunately he couldn't handle the training and he went down a fallen path."

"Another words ya pushed 'em too far 'n th' lad couldn't 'ack it. Yer ways 'ave always been extreme 'apposai."

"That which you can endure is training." Happosai said with an air of superiority while thinking that if Monty knew of some of the things Genma had done to Ranma in the name of training Genma would not make it through the night. Even Happosai had limits and the Neko-ken was one of them.

Joe cleared his throat and the two men looked at him. "Perhaps we should discuss the matter at hand?"

"Yer right Joe. So ya say a student 'o yours was involved with what 'appened 'ere old coot?"

"Let's go get a drink or two and I'll tell ya all about it Montgomery. I happen to know a twenty-four hour nightclub a bit closer to Tokyo… on you of course."

Monty considered his options before he chuckled. "I suppose I ain't got much of a choice."

The smirk on Happosai's face was enough of an answer.

"Lead th' way old coot!"

As the two walked away, Joe shrugged and followed.

Shortly after they'd walked away, a dark shadow in the shape of a large cat landed in the yard from the roof of the school. Raising its head, it sniffed around for a few moments before heading off in the same direction as Happosai and his companions.

1) **The **_**Gakuran**_ or the _tsume-eri_ are the uniforms for many middle school and high school boys in Japan. The color is normally black, but some schools use navy and dark blue as well.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Somewhere Over The United States (Around Four pm EST)

Unlike the last time Ranma awoke, he wasn't confused as to his current location, on a plane in route to America. What he did wonder about was where he'd gotten a rather comfortable pillow. One that was neither too hard nor to soft – a welcome change from the rock's his father would often switch his pillows for – all in the name of training of course.

Enjoying the comfort of the pillow Ranma snuggled deeper against it, unconsciously kneading it with his hands much the way a cat might.

All action, conscious or unconscious ceased the moment Ranma heard his pillow giggle.

Hesitantly Ranma cracked open one eye to behold a pair of bare legs stretching past his head ending where they met the owner's skimpy short covered hips. Absently Ranma's mind noted Britanny had an innie for a bellybutton. Opening the other eye Ranma turned his gaze slowly upwards to see Britanny looking down at him.

'_I'm laying on Britanny's lap…_' Ranma thought holding his breath in fear, closing his eyes quickly in preparation for the bashing. '_Practically with my head between her legs. I'm dead._'

Ranma remained unmoving; body tensed awaiting his 'pillows' reaction for about a minute. Hearing the soft snore come from the girl he was using as a headrest allowed Ranma to relaxed a tiny bit. Opening one eye to get a better look at Britanny's face he could see her eyes were closed, her head lolled forward.

Switching from defcon two to defcon three, as low as he'd go while around a female, Ranma thanked his ancestors for Britanny being asleep. Keeping his eyes on Britanny Ranma very very slowly lifted his head from her lap, inching his body away from the sleeping time–bomb that was a female to whom he had been too close to. Once assured he was out of the fire, Ranma released the breath he'd been holding relieved he'd woke up before she did as he didn't want his new friend thinking he'd tried to take advantage of her while she was sleeping.

Moving cautiously away from the sleeping girl, Ranma sought room to stretch himself out, his arms going high above his head causing his spine to give off a few pops eliciting a gentle purr of satisfaction much to his annoyance.

While stretching Ranma took in the sleeping female before him enjoying how innocent Britanny looked while asleep. He was especially fond of the tiny bit of drool escaping the corner of her mouth; it was nice to know he wasn't the only one who did that.

Ranma considered waking her up but quickly changed his mind recalling how dangerous it was to awaken any female without sufficient reason having had one too many bad experiences in the past in waking up Akane to think Britanny would react any less pleasantly. Ranma shivered recalling the one time he'd been asked to wake up Nabiki only to find her asleep on her bed, uncovered, wearing a rather revealing black mesh chemise teddy complete with g-string. He still counted his blessings Akane hadn't been home to find him standing there as it had taken him a full fifteen minutes before he could move from the doorway.

What Britanny wore reminded him of what Nabiki would wear when lounging around the house, and he had to admit she looked good in it despite how loose it was on her. After enjoying the view for a few blushing moments Ranma stepped Britanny to move further into the plane only to step on something. Looking down he could see a few of the items he'd stored in his stuff-space lying on the floor; the tattered remains of the pants he'd been wearing yesterday, his school bag, a extra pair of slippers and a empty bento box.

Wondering how they had fallen out Ranma tried to put them back only to find his stuff-space seemed to have grown smaller. Shrugging picked up his school bag, fed ki into it and his pocket only to find that not only did the bag simply vanish from his hand but his stuff-space had more than tripled in size. With a bit of further experimentation Ranma found he could make items from his pocket appear and disappear with a thought, no reaching or flourishing of his hands like he'd had to do before. He also found that so long as he was in physical contact with an item he could easily shuffle it into his stuff–space with the same amount of effort – practically none. Though he was still limited to having the objects appear from his hands he found he no longer even needed to have a sleeve into which to hide the object.

What did bother him about this improvement was he had no reason as to why it was so. Figuring it had something to do with his ki Ranma meditated upon it, searching his ki to see what had changed – he found an oddity to his ki immediately or rather a second source of energy building up inside him something distinctly different from his ki and surprisingly easier to manipulate. Going through a few more mental exercises Ranma found he could use this new energy for everything he could use his ki for but with less required for the same result, a lot less if his guess was right.

Coming out of his mental fugue state Ranma looked around the confines of the plane unsure of how much time had passed though there seemed to be a lot less light streaming in through the few windows on the plane telling him it had been several hours at least. Getting up Ranma stretched again, noting Britanny was still asleep and was curled up holding his jacket closely to her as a blanket.

Not wishing to disturb Britanny but wanting to test out what his hybrid form could do Ranma moved a bit further back in the plane until he found a spot with suitable room for him to run through a beginner's Kata, one emphasizing bodily control over speed and strength, without using any Ki.

Barely into the kata Ranma noticed his body seemed to not only have a much higher normal top speed, but his reflexes and reaction times were both increased greatly – he in fact had to consciously slow himself down, an act that took more effort than expected.

Holding back his strength Ranma threw himself into a series of fast moves, his body practically blurring. '_Damn,_' Ranma thought stopping in mid stream of a series of kicks and punches, '_This extra speed is seriously throwing me off._'

Settling into a slow moving Kata Ranma considered his new found abilities, '_I bet I'm probably at least six times as fast as I was before and who knows how strong. Good thing I've got better control over my strength than Ryoga or I'd accidentally hug someone to death._'

Ranma looked over at Britanny's sleeping form, '_Good thing too or I might have hurt her._' A sudden an image of him cradling Nabiki in his arms while bent over her body flashed through his mind.

'_When the heck did that happen?_' Ranma asked himself, strangely enough his memory gave him the answer showing things from his perspective as he stopped the tree from falling on the girl and his subsequent actions leading up to licking Nabiki's neck. He remembered the metallic taste of blood.

Ranma paused mid-kata, one leg straight up in the air, looking at his tail as it was sticking up ramrod straight behind him. "I licked Nabiki's neck? Why would I do that?"

His next few moves were erratic much to his annoyance. Ranma admonish himself while standing with a leg up in the air at an angle most gymnasts would envy. '_Ok, calm Ranma. Gotta think on what I'm doing just file that memory away until you get more information._'

Repeating a calming mantra Ranma was soon able to clear his mind of extraneous thoughts and he was once again moving through his kata, his eyes shut, relying on his other senses and memory of the planes interior to keep him from hitting anything. Slowly becoming surer in his movements Ranma danced through a kata meant for fending off multiple opponents his legs and arms whirling in circular motions fending off imaginary opponents.

Opening his eyes as he switched to into an intricate defense kata, Ranma continued to pick up speed doing his best to ensure he moved only as fast as he wished – his goal to keep his body from moving faster than it would prior to this change or his learning of the Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken. Throughout his movements Ranma's overall location never changed in relation to the sides of the plane, his eyes following the movements of his tail. Amazed in the fact that the one thing he thought would give him problems, his tail, wasn't.

A soft whistle bought his awareness back to the now.

Leaning his head so he could see around the leg he held extended towards one of the walls – his body held parallel to the extended leg – Ranma spied the source of the sound, Ace.

"Impressive man, but ya might consider what you're wearin' before ya do maneuvers like that.", Ace, who'd been watching from the doorway to the cockpit for a few minutes, commented.

Ranma blinked at the comment before taking in how he was standing. It didn't take long for him to realize his father's pants had proven less than adequate for the high–speed maneuvers he'd done during the beginning of his workout which was evident by the many holes and rips in them from where he'd stretched out his larger form. Currently he was giving Ace a show he was positive the man didn't appreciate if how he was looking anywhere but in his direction was an indication. Had Ace been one his fiancée's Ranma was sure they would've either jumped or pounded him in response. Maybe both.

Eloquent as ever, Ranma responded to the man's comments "Um…", while lowering his leg so quickly he made a small dent in the floor of the plane, his slightly elongated toenails creating a screeching sound. His eyes went quickly to the sleeping girl to see if she'd awakened before looking back at Ace.

"No need to be all that quiet man, Cheetah there could sleep through just about anythin', though I'd appreciate it if ya eased up a bit on the plane."

"Oh…um…yeah, sorry about that.", Ranma said sheepishly looking appropriately chastised.

"It's cool, as long as ya keep it in mind. If ya don't mind me ask'n, what style was that?"

"The style is called Musabetsu Kakutō Ryu, or Anything Goes Martial Arts.", Ranma answered, starting to move through a kata, taking care to actually keep his motions slow to prevent himself from showing anything he shouldn't or doing any further unintentional damage to the plane.

"It's a family style." Ranma said. "What I'm doing now is a beginner's kata from my branch of the school. The one was doing before was a bit more advanced."

"Ya look like ya know your stuff. Must be pretty good from what I can see." Ace took a sip of coffee from his mug – on the side of the cup were the words 'You're never too old to learn something stupid' and an image of someone skydiving without a parachute.

"So Hobby or profession?" Ace inquired.

Ranma held his ego in check, opting to answer Ace's question without his normal arrogance. "Life style."

"Training almost since I could move. Supposed to teach it someday." Ranma said with an unconscious growl and a slightly more aggressive maneuver of the kata. For some reason thinking of the Tendo Dojo – more specifically Akane – made him feel anger.

Hearing the growl Ace was curious about Ranma's response. "Not that it's any of my business, but is that what ya wanna to do? Teach?"

Ranma froze in mid-move, head swiveling towards the man asking the question a look of disbelief and confusion on his face.

To Ace it looked like Ranma thought he'd grown a second head. "Guess I should take that as a yes?"

Ranma shook his head and smiled ruefully. "Never really thought about it, it's what I'm expected to do. Always have been."

"What, never wanted ta be a fireman or somethin'?", Ace joked.

Obviously confused about the question Ranma responded. "Why would I want to be anything else?"

"Wait, are ya sayin' ya've never wanted t'be anything other than some teacher all yer life?"

"Nah… not a teacher." Ranma said, his body twisting backwards then flipping up and over itself, his tail touching the ceiling with a tap. "I've always wanted to be the best martial artist in the world, n' so far I haven't found anyone who stayed better than me for very long."

Ace watched Ranma go through a series of moves showing off his agility and coordination. He had to admit he was impressed. '_Damn, the kid may just be better than Ryan. Love ta see the two of 'em go at it sometime. Ain't no way I would lay down any cash on it._'

"This is what I know.", Ranma emphasized his words with a sharp forward strike creating a loud swishing noise – his tail moving out to tap a crate behind him in three places.

"This is what I do." Ranma said, his arms snapping forward in a cross-block – his tail tapping against the floor behind him.

"**This** is what makes me… **me**.", Ranma finish up with a one hundred and eighty degree spin of his body in a flip to land dealing out dual fist punches towards what would be an opponent's stomach and ribs – behind him his tail had busily tapped several objects throughout the move.

"I see. Well…" Ace paused to take a sip of his coffee. "…not ta change the subject but ya might want ta wake up Brit, we'll be touch'n down in an hour or so."

Jerking to a sudden stop Ranma looked between Britanny and Ace before gulping.

"Um… er… can't you wake her up?", Ranma's tail pointed towards the girl in question.

Ace blinked, seeing a giant cat–man look like the coyote about to run off after the roadrunner had him trying to hold back a chuckle. "Sorry pal, I gotta get back ta the cockpit of this bird. Been away from it too long.", and with a wave he headed towards the front of the plane. "Nice talk'n to ya."

Ranma's fate was sealed with the audible click of the cockpit door locking shut.

Standing there for a moment Ranma considered his plight wondering how he was supposed to wake up Britanny without making her angry. After fretting over it for several minutes Ranma hung his head deciding there was nothing for it but to try. Approaching the sleeping Britanny as if she was a bomb about to go off – something he would've preferred – Ranma considered his options on how to awaken her.

Dismissing most of the ways he would normally be awoken – being tossed out a window, having a bucket of ice cold water thrown over him, or receiving a blunt instrument to the head – or ways he would awaken his father – kicking the old man around – Ranma was left with a conundrum. He knew that whatever he did to awaken her he didn't want Britanny to think he had touched her in some way she would take as perverted or that would make her angry with him. But what could he do?

After a time Ranma released a deep sigh. "How do I end up in these messes?" He asked nobody as he knelt in front of the sleeping girl and placed his right hand on her left shoulder Ranma gave it a gentle shake. "Cheetah, time to get up."

Ranma received no reaction, not even a slight moan in response; so he shook Britanny a bit more assertively.

"Hey Cheetah, we're gonna land soon, wake up." Ranma voiced nervously.

The snore he received as a response was somewhat unexpected. "Guess Ace was right about her being a deep sleeper."

Placing his left hand on her right shoulder Ranma pulled Britanny into a seated position and shook her more aggressively, not so much to make her head do more than bobble slightly up and down, but enough more than enough to get her attention had she been awake. "Come on Cheetah, ya gotta wake up we're landing soon."

The girl in question unexpectedly flopped forward against his chest, arms instinctively going around her new found teddy bear snuggling into Ranma while making little murmurs of contentment.

A wide-eyed Ranma knelt there, arms outstretched in the position they'd been when he shook her – nervous worry shining in his eyes. He just about jumped out of his skin when she kissed his neck in her sleep; more so when Britanny wrapped her legs around his waist firmly settling her rear in his lap.

'_Oh shit oh shit oh shit._'

Yes, Ranma's mind was now trying to work out just exactly how he'd get out of this one without waking up the girl who was attached to him and grinding her body against his in a rather suggestive manner. A part of him found it funny how he'd gone from wanting to wake her to dreading her opening her eyes.

'_She's like a lamprey combined with an octopus!_' Ranma thought as Britanny again nibbled at his neck. '_I bet I could stand up and walk around and not worry about her falling off._'

"Ok, I can deal with this." Ranma mumbled out only to stiffen when he felt the girl clinging to him suddenly sprout fur and grow much larger than her previous five-foot form.

In that moment three things hit Ranma all at once:

1) Britanny's scent had changed – becoming much stronger than it was moments ago – eliciting a reaction below his beltline at which the girl in his arms instinctually pressed tighter to him even as the scent overwhelmed Ranma's higher brain functions for a moment. Moving on instinct Ranma nuzzled into her neck – giving her a gentle nip of affection as he breathed in more of her wonderful scent, his own hands going behind her to grasp her ass tightly.

2) Ranma immediately noticed Britanny's now immense attributes pressing against his chest made more pronounced by the body vibrating purr Britanny let forth as she tightened her hold on his body. It only increased in strength after he'd nuzzled into her neck.

3) He felt two major emotions fighting for attention: blind panic and fierce arousal.

When he tried to push away from her Britanny's grip on his body strengthened along with her purring. Ranma's aura sprang up around them, a smaller one coming from Britanny, various colors shifting in through it even as Ranma listened to her mumble in her sleep about not being alone anymore and finally having someone to be with – not that Ranma noticed for his eyes were firmly clamped shut as he repeated a mantra of "Not a cat…" in his head while trying to drive away the fear of the seven foot tall cat-girl in his arms.

Neither noticed the misty tendril of midnight black energy coalesced from the aura surrounding them both. Nor did they see it slithering almost snake across the floor to go under the seat opposite the two where it slowly spiraled its way around the small metal encircled blood-red stone that had rolled there earlier. When the tendril finally came into contact with the stone it the stone shimmered softly, its color changing to completely black as the wisp like tendril was forcibly drawn into the stone. When the last of the tendril vanished so too did the aura around Ranma and Britanny.

As this was happening Ranma's felt Britanny stiffen in his arms her whimpered words of being rejected tugging at his heart and piercing his fear. In that instant Ranma felt his fear vanish just like that, his eyes snapping open to gaze down at the girl in his arms. Inside him he felt a fierce protectiveness build up until it demanded release.

"**I. Won't. Run.**" Ranma growled out, the rumble from which caused Britanny to grip him tighter; a small frown marring her once serene.

Without hesitation Ranma slid his arms around Britanny's waist to hold her gently to him. In response, Britanny began purring again, an act with elicited one of matching intensity from Ranma.

His eyes traced the elegant lines of her face

Moving his face away from her neck Ranma was surprised to find he felt not one ounce of fear the feline female in his arms might turn on him and scratch his eyes. Instead he found himself staring at her, filling himself with the sight of her – his eyes tracing the elegant lines of her face. He felt a wellspring of emotions spring from nowhere and everywhere at once – an ache of longing and desire he had never felt before seeped from deep inside of him making him want to never let her go.

Without fully realizing what he was doing Ranma leaned down and planted a very soft kiss on Britanny's lips, one he felt her return. Thinking her awake, Ranma pulled back only to see Britanny's lips trying to kiss the empty air. Blinking at what he had just done Ranma's face reddened. "So cute." Ranma whispered. Smiling widely, resisting the urge to get up and dance around the cabin in joy over the possibility of being cured of his fear of cats, Ranma instead settled for just holding Britanny in his arms for a time.

Eventually, knowing he had to wake her, Ranma decided to play with her a bit while getting in some further training with his tail thus did he use it to tickle Britanny under the nose.

Ranma chuckle when Britanny swatted at his tail a few times trying to stop the tickling – soon though he had a good grasp on her speed enabling him to dart his tail in and out before she could tag it. He kept this up until Britanny yawned cutely indicating she was finally awakening.

He watched Britanny tilt her head slightly to the side, her eyes opening to lock gazes with him allowing him to see the confusion in her eyes turn to a shimmer like he'd seen before a girl would cry – something that was at odds with the soft smile on her lips. Lips that he suddenly found pressed to his causing him to freeze up, his purr stopping cold much to Britanny's disappointment.

"Morning Ranma", she looked down at their embrace, taking in their current state of dress before gazing back up to his face. Smiling sleepily at him she burrowed a bit deeper into their embrace taking momentary advantage of Ranma's frozen state to get a good feel of his rear.

"Mmmorning Che… Cheetah. I… I umm… errr… found some peanuts. Yeah, I found them while you were sleeping, want some?", Ranma pulled out the three bags he'd saved earlier out of his stuff–space.

Reluctantly Britanny slid back into the seat snagging up the three bags of nuts devouring two of them quickly, obviously very hungry. She sheepishly noticed Ranma looking at her as she ate. "Um… sorry Ranma I was really hungry."

"Um… Cheetah."

"Yes Ranma?" Britanny said dreamily, wrapping her arms again around Ranma to hug him, she had yet to unwrap her legs from around his waist.

"Ya think you could um… let me get up? My knees are starting to hurt from being on the floor." They really didn't hurt but Ranma thought it would be a good excuse to get free without having to actually pry Britanny off him.

Giving him a pout and one last grope Britanny reluctantly let him go, sliding back on to the bench and opening the last bag of peanuts to eat them more slowly. "Sorry about that Ranma… you're just too cuddly!"

Ranma let out an embarrassed chuckle, "Nah no prob.", and stood up to stretch a bit – unconsciously giving Britanny quite a show due to his now tattered pants.

It was all Britanny could do not to pounce on the poor boy. If Ranma had been able to see into Britanny's dream world he would've the little hearts float up from her head to pop on the ceiling of the cabin showering them with smaller hearts. Fortunately for the young were–cat he sat down next to her before she could jump him.

Clearing her head of the sexual fog Ranma unintentionally placed her in; Britanny noticed his look of longing towards the last remaining bag of nuts. "We can share the last bag if you want."

"Nah, I'm not hungry", His stomach growled so loudly she thought maybe something had happened to one of the engines.

Britanny just shook her head. "Put out your hand."

Not one to refuse food a second time Ranma did as instructed as Britanny poured some of the nuts into his outstretched hand. She froze in mid pour as she noticed her fur covered hand. Instantly her eyes snapped up to Ranma's to see them shimmering with amusement as he made his tail dart over and tickle Britanny under the nose.

Batting away his tail Britanny spoke hurriedly. "When? How? Why? You're… Why I am in hybrid form?"

"Beats me, you changed while you were trying to hug me to death." Ranma shrugged as he continued to play his little game of tag the Cheetah with his tail which for the moment she ignored having other pressing matters on her mind.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, Ace says we'll land soon." Ranma added offhandedly.

"Who cares about that!" Britanny practically yelled into Ranma's face. "Why aren't you running around in fear! Shouldn't you be running around waving your arms in the air and screaming cat or something stupid like that? At the very least you should be plastered against a wall and all poofed up like a cute little puff ball!"

Ranma winced at being reminded of the times he'd actually done something like run around screaming in fear.

"I thought you said that Neko–Ken thingy would make you go nuts around cats?" Britanny queried vociferously.

"It does, or it used to." Ranma answered, holding back from snapping at Britanny for making light of his fear.

"Used to? Does… does this mean you're not afraid of me like this anymore?" Britanny's voice was tinged with hope.

"Nope." Ranma responded wondering why Britanny was making such a big deal out of this. He was the one who as afraid of cats, so he didn't understand why did his not being afraid of her bother her. Heck, he would have thought she'd be happy. He knew he was certainly enjoying gazing at her without feeling his normal ailurophobia induced fear while trying to sneak glances at Britanny without her noticing, as he didn't wish to be bashed as he had been in the past for even considering appreciating any female had made him rather skittish to do so.

For the second time in less than ten minutes, Ranma locked up as Britanny glommed him, this time at speeds Shampoo would've been envious of. The force of her sudden attachment to his body threw them both across the cabin to where Britanny now had Ranma pinned against the wall of the plane.

"This is wonderful Ranma!" Britanny shouted as she let him go, though not before taking a chance to get in a good grope on the boys rear causing him to leap to his feet.

"Um… yeah." Ranma stuttered embarrassed.

Britanny walked back to the bench slowly, an exaggerated wiggle to her hips, taking the opportunity to show off her hybrid form. When she bent over to fix the seat cushion she heard Ranma gasp slightly much to her delight.

"So…" Britanny purred out while lying stretched out on the bench on her side to give Ranma a nice view of her body, hoping to etch it into his mind. "You said something about us landing soon?"

"Um… –gulp– yeah." Ranma repeated his previous words; he couldn't help but appreciate the view before him.

"Really?" Britanny drawled out, a mischievous glint sparkling in her green eyes.

"I can't believe I slept away most of the flight. Why didn't you wake me up earlier?", Britanny gave Ranma a mock glare while patting the seat as she sat up indicating her wish for Ranma to join her. '_I feel so good after that nap, almost like a new person._' Britanny thought, feeling more confident about herself than she had in ages.

Watching Ranma walk over and take the seat beside her Britanny licked her lips, a deep throated purr rumbling from her – strong enough to be felt through the seat by Ranma increasing his nervousness. It doubled when Britanny laid a hand on his thigh as she inched closer to him.

"I… um… I haven't been up long myself and um… I've been trying to wake you up for the last twenty minutes or so." Ranma said as he reached down his hand to try to remove hers only to have his hand captured by hers. From Britanny's perspective it looked more like he was taking her hand not pushing her away which brought a wide smile to her lips especially since it was the first time she'd seen Ranma initiate something not knowing about his having stolen a kiss from her earlier.

"Yeah sorry, I'm a deep sleeper. Least you didn't wake me up the way Gina does.", Britanny said almost grumbling in displease at some of the ways her sister awoke her.

"Do I want to know?" Ranma asked.

Britanny shook her head, "No."

Ranma shrugged and went back to poke Britanny playfully with his tail to pass the time.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Omake — By Nysk**

(Can you tell what I was watching?)

Gina sighed unhappily as she finished her last scan "I have run the scan multiple times Cheetah and I have not found a sign of El Dorado in Peru."

Pointing at the screen in front of Gina Britanny asked "Then what are those blips there?"

Gina zoomed the satellite in on what Britanny had indicated "Four kids following a fifth one towards some ruins and it looks like a military helicopter has already landed there."

"What's so special about those ruins?"

Taking a moment to look up the location on another screen Gina found the information "Nothing special beyond a myth that the very first Peruvian Pan Flute Bands came into existence there."

Leaning into the screen Cheetah exclaimed "Hey! Did the kid leading them just flip off our satellite?"

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

***PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO POST A REVIEW***

(Thanks)

**Additional Thanks**

(In alphabetical order)

3 Headed Demon Dog — For pointing out a few canon issues I made in the story. While I may not always follow canon, it's still nice to know that some of it does.

Borgrabbit — For being a beta-reader for this story and for all the helpful suggestions.

Dumbledork — For pointing out a few errors I'd made in the story, and for being supportive with his criticisms and reviews!

Genhoss — For giving me a lot of advice.

Rei Mumei — For volunteering to be a beta-reader for this story.

Lastly — Thanks to all those who posted a review for this story.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

- Revised May 19th, 2010 -


	10. Pieces

**VICISSITUDE**

**Warning, Story Key & Disclaimer** are all located in chapter one, the prologue. If you continue to read past this point, you are assumed to understand what this story may contain as far as offensive or inappropriate content.

***PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO POST A REVIEW***

(After you read the chapter of course.)

**!REQUEST FROM THE AUTHOR!**

If you happen to find any incomplete or half-finished sentences, spelling errors or grammar corrections as you read, please feel free to send me a private message so that I can fix them. Thank you. I am human, thus I make mistakes.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Chapter Ten**

– **Pieces –**

"**It's funny when I think back on it."**

"**How my almost dying turned out to be a catalyst for so much change."**

"**I for one wouldn't have."**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

Nerima, Japan — Tendo Dojo (Early Morning – The Day After Ranma's Change)

Her mind working on autopilot Kasumi began her day intending to do all the things she would do on a typical morning; she made it as far as the furo before the previous day's events came crashing back down on her at seeing the destroyed furo.

Shampoo sneaking in on Ranma in the morning, Akane destroying the furo… Akane coming home upset just after lunchtime… no answers until dinner… Finding out Ranma had been stabbed by the Kuno boy due to her sister's anger and jealousy… his father blaming him for not being good enough to dodge… for making his fiancée angry… her father's worries about what happened to Akane and not Ranma… her throwing the cup of water in Genma's face…

Ranma's father…

Kasumi ground her teeth at the mere thought of the fat man that was Genma Saotome and if anyone had seen the death glare she directed towards the door to the room in which Genma lay sleeping, they probably would've run for the hills.

**ooOOoo**

Upstairs Genma shivered in his sleep, pulling the blanket that should've been Ranma's tighter around his body.

**ooOOoo**

She then leveled a far less scathing glare upwards in the direction of her little sister's room that would've set the little duck with Akane's name on it aflame if it had the power.

'_If you had only accepted him none of this would have happened._' Kasumi thought angrily. A moment later her glare softened to the point of being non-existent. '_No, I can't blame you as much as I can Genma and father… or myself._'

'_Oh Akane things could've been so different __if you'd been left alone and not pushed… if all those other girls hadn't shown up… if Nabiki didn't put Ranma into all those embarrassing positions to make money to help the family… if Mr. Saotome took responsibility for all the things he had done… if Nabiki and I had never pushed Ranma off on to you. If rainbows really ended in pots of gold…_' (Somewhere in Ireland a few leprechauns sneezed loudly.) She chuckled humorlessly. '_If none of this happened, than none of that would have happened. Blah blah blah. I just wish he were home so we could ta… wait… could he have come home?_'

Praying Ranma had in fact done so, Kasumi quickly moved through the house until she was before the doorway of the guest room through which she could hear the sound of snoring. Unable to fling the door open for fear of finding Ranma had not returned as she hoped Kasumi stood frozen before it with a hesitant hand outstretched hovering a mere inch from the door.

Dreading not finding him on the other side but knowing the only way she would find out would be to open the door Kasumi finally managed the courage to slide open the door enough for her to peek in, a hopeful expression on her face.

Her face lost all emotion as found only an overweight a panda resting within. '_He's… he's not here…_' A sudden peel of thunder made Kasumi jump causing her to slide the door open further allowing her to see that Ranma's pack, which always lay resting against one of the back walls, was missing from the room. With trembling hands Kasumi slid the door shut and turned away from the guest room, her mind once again on autopilot as she moved about her daily routine. It didn't even register to her that it might be of greater significance as she stopped to pick up a piece of rumpled paper from the floor on her way down the stairs as she stepped to the kitchen.

**ooOOoo**

Nabiki wasn't happy; not only had she awakened ahead of her alarm clock but it had interrupted a rather pleasant dream in which she was spending some quality time with a large blue-eyed cat-man on a pile of gold coins.

Slowly sitting up Nabiki could tell her hair was sticking up in all sorts of directions, something that Ranma once commented on finding cute. She frowned as she recalled never giving a chance to respond to his comment before Akane had sent him flying out across Nerima resulting in the house having another hole in need of repairing. What upset her the most about the event was that it had been the first time a long time someone had called Nabiki cute, at least not without her wanting something from them, or they from her. She'd been pleased to know Ranma found her attractive at least. She would have said something to Ranma about it later but she didn't want him knowing how his words had affected her.

Flattening her hair down a bit with a hand Nabiki gazed over at her clock and groaned not only at finding that it was 5:45 am – a full thirty minutes earlier then she normal – but at her room being so bright.

'_Stupid sun._' She cursed, figuring it to be the responsible culprit for her early awakening. After she rubbed her eyes and re-opened them she was pleased to find the room wasn't as bright. Standing up she looked out the window to see nothing but dark clouds on the horizon much to her surprise. "Just my luck, an opening in the day's gloom allowed the sun to shine on my room."

"Ah well." Nabiki stretched as she got out of the bed and stifled a yawn as she opened the window so she could hear the rain echoing about her room. "Well I might as well get up. Maybe take an extra long bath to get rid of the chill I feel this morning." Nabiki voiced her desires aloud only to curse her sister for having taken that away from her due to her ever-present need to punish her supposedly unfaithful fiancé.

**ooOOoo**

Kasumi's _reverie_ceased due to when Nabiki entered the kitchen mumbling unpleasant comments towards their little sister along with angry comments about not being able to take a hot bath.

'_I do hope father and… that man… repair the furo today._' Kasumi thought to herself before addressing her sister trying her best to sound cheerful. "Good morning Nabiki, you slept well I hope?"

–Grunt– "Morning Kasumi.", Nabiki responded grumpily whilst heading towards the fridge still in her yen patterned pajamas.

Feeling everything was going well with breakfast Kasumi decided that perhaps talking to her sister might help cheer both of them up. "You seem to be up rather early."

Nabiki rummaged through the fridge for something as she responded to Kasumi's question. "Yeah, stupid sun shining in my window woke me. Couldn't go back to sleep."

Kasumi quirked an eyebrow as she glanced out the window, she hadn't seen a sign of the sun since she'd come down this morning and what ambient light did make it through the clouds could hardly be considered bright.

Watching Nabiki pull out the milk and a small plate of rice balls, one Kasumi was amazed survived the night with Genma in the house; Kasumi gave out a soft snort eliciting a quizzical look from Nabiki to which Kasumi simply smiled vapidly as she leaned against the counter in the center of the kitchen.

"Nabiki… You really shouldn't be eating; you'll ruin your breakfast.", The elder Tendo sister gently scolded her.

Nabiki's response was to set plate and milk on the counter between them, pop one of the rice balls into her mouth where she exaggerating how much food she'd tossed into her mouth by chewing it slowly.

Kasumi rolled her eyes at her sister's antics as she watched Nabiki pour herself a cup of coffee into which she added the milk before hopping up on a stool. "Unless it's going to be done early today I probably won't be here for breakfast sis so I hope you'll forgive me for indulging in a few rice balls as I need to head into school early today to deal with some of the fallout from yesterday."

Kasumi flinched a little at her sister's words not wishing to be reminded of yesterday. "Well, it simply wouldn't be proper for you to go off to school without something to eat… so I suppose I'll just have to make something fast for you. Oh and don't worry Nabiki I'll make sure to finish making your lunch in time for you to leave."

"That would be great Kasumi.", Nabiki said while pouring what most people would consider to be way too much sugar into her coffee. When Kasumi turned her back towards the stove, she snagged another rice ball and ate it.

"Nabiki…", Kasumi said her tone clearly admonishing Nabiki for her actions.

"Cam't fwool ou.", Nabiki responded as she continued to enjoy her rice ball.

"Don't talk with your mouthful.", Kasumi added, though it didn't carry too much weight due to the hint of amusement contained within.

The two remained quiet for a time, Kasumi cooking while Nabiki embraced her life-giving coffee.

Eventually the silence was broken by Kasumi's soft voice. "Do you… do you know where he is Nabiki?"

Nabiki could hear the worry in her sister's voice. "No Kasumi. No one has seen him since yesterday and he didn't come home last night."

Nabiki picked up the items she'd gotten out of the fridge and began putting them away. "I should know once I get to school and have a chance to talk to some people."

Closing the fridge door she smiled towards her sister. "Who knows, maybe the lug will even be in class today. If he is, I'll be sure to bestow upon him my most withering stare for worrying u… you by not coming home."

"But he did come home Nabiki."

Nabiki froze. "He what?"

Kasumi ceased tending to the food, standing unmoving with her back to her sister. "I… I took a peek into his room this morning and the only one there was Mr. Saotome."

The vehemence she could hear in her sister's voice caught Nabiki a bit off guard.

"Ranma's pack was missing from their room, as was his futon."

"Are you sure?" Nabiki asked. She watched her sister move her head up and down in response. '_Damn it I knew I should've put an alarm on his door!_'

"Did he leave a note? Any indication of where he's gone?" Nabiki asked, inwardly feeling hurt as she thought that she'd developed more of a rapport with the pig-tailed boy than for him to just leave without at least talking to her.

"None that I've found…"

Nabiki restrained herself from uttering a few choice curses due to being in the presence of her sister. Picking up the empty plate she took it and her cup to the sink where she washed them off – behind her she could hear her sister returning to working on breakfast. Picking up the plastic wrap that had been over the rice balls, she tossed it into the trashcan.

She'd gotten three steps away from the can when she turned around to stare at it, or rather the piece of paper on the top that appeared to have some writing on it – writing that she swore looked like Ranma's.

Crossing the distance to the trashcan Nabiki snapped up the crumpled paper, her quick movements attracting Kasumi's attention. "What are you… oh that's a piece of paper I found crumpled up on the stairs this morning. Is it yours Nabiki?"

"No sis, this is a letter… from Ranma."

Nabiki barely had time to blink before her sister was around the counter reading the letter over her shoulder. She could see that Kasumi's hands clasped and unclasped, giving her reason to believe that if she didn't have such a good hold on it Kasumi would've pulled it out of her hands and been reading it by herself.

Not sure who's gonna find this so I'll just skip addressing it to anyone and get right to the point.

I'm not really sure what all happened yesterday during lunch, all I know is I am all covered with fur for some reason and I look like a cat which makes me worry about going into the Neko-ken at seeing my own reflection. But as luck would have it I ran into someone who says they might be able to help me change back to normal. I might even be able to get a cure my curse as their father is supposed to know a bunch about magic and stuff but I ain't holding my breath.

I ain't really sure what happened to make me like this as my memory is a little off about everything that happened yesterday but I do know I'm not very happy with a few people right now so I think its best I leave until I get my head on straight.

I know it's useless to ask, but don't try to find me cause I need to do this by myself.

Especially you pops.

I'll be back when I'm good and ready and not before. If you're lucky, I might bring back a cure for you as well.

Tell mom I'm sorry I wasn't there to meet her when she got back, and that I disappointed her at school but this is an opportunity I couldn't pass, especially if it leads to a cure for my curse. Tell her I'll make it up to her somehow.

Oh, and see if you can get her to not to go too hard on pops. It's not his fault I'm not there – unless you count having put me through the Neko-Ken in the first place.

Anyway, I'll send a letter or call when I get the chance.

Ranma Saotome.

PS: If you found this first Nabiki, try not to charge everyone too much for seeing it ok?

PPS: If you try to plan another surprise wedding for me when I get back I'll pound you flat pops.

"Oh my, Ranma's gone on another training trip. I do hope he'll be back soon."

"Sounds more like another useless chase after a cure for his Jusenkyo curse to me." Nabiki grumbled, upset mostly at the fact that Ranma had slunk off without at least telling her where he had gone.

"Oh my, Auntie is going to be very disappointed to find him missing when she comes home."

Nabiki couldn't help but laugh. "Going to be one hell of a day with Auntie coming home and Ranma running off again. Fifty to one odds the fat panda doesn't make a run for it."

"Nabiki, you shouldn't say things like that about people.", Kasumi said while moving around to in front of Nabiki, "Even if they're true."

Nabiki hitched up an eyebrow at this before waving a free hand at her sister. "We've got bigger things to worry about than my insulting that idiot Kasumi."

"Sis," Nabiki said, "I think we should keep this note to ourselves until auntie gets here. The fat Panda is less likely to run if he doesn't know his son has gone off on some training trip and we wouldn't want Uncle Saotome missing the return of his wife now would we?"

"No… no we wouldn't want that." Kasumi responded while plucking the letter from her sister's hands, folding it up and placing it in her apron pocket. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?"

Nabiki looked from her now empty hands to her sister's face before smiling. "I think your right sis. Oh, I doubt Akane will go to school today and if you ask me it would be better if she didn't."

Kasumi nodded in agreement.

"Well.", Nabiki moved over to the doorway. "At the very least I am going to go wash myself down even if I can't soak in the furo. We should try to get the family to go to the bathhouse tonight if we can. Unless you think you can get daddy and the panda-man to make the repairs?"

Kasumi waved a hand over her shoulder as she went back to making breakfast, Nabiki could see more animation in her sister than what she'd seen when she'd come down. "I'll make sure to speak to daddy about it Nabiki."

"Ok Kasumi. I'll be back down in about twenty minutes or so. If you have anything ready for me to eat by the time I come back down I would appreciate it sis."

Kasumi nodded without turning around. "I'll have something ready as well as your lunch Nabiki."

Nabiki nodded and headed off to get ready for the day ahead.

Once Nabiki was gone, Kasumi stopped her cooking to lean against the counter, removing the note from her pocket and smiling at it. She took a deep breath before straightening up to go back to cooking some food. Kasumi quickly put together a few small items that would cook faster than the rest so that she and her sister could have something by the time she returned as well as a few select items for herself for Kasumi would be eating her breakfast in her room this morning. She had no intention of joining her father and Genma for breakfast as she had no wish to spend even a moment in the same room as Genma if she could avoid it.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Nerima, Japan — Furinkan High (Early Morning)

Approaching the gates to the school Nabiki noticed Kuno was early as well, she could see the delusional kendoist standing out front of the school gates no doubt awaiting the arrival of her sister or Ranma in either form. By his side was another member of the kendo team standing at his side, holding an umbrella to keep his beloved sempai from getting wet from the falling rain.

'_Well looks like Kuno-baby didn't get hurt too badly yesterday. Good to know my favorite cash source is in good condition._' Nabiki though as she continued her approach taking in the faces of the few students who had also showed up early this day, most of them gave her questioning glances that spoke of wanting answers.

All of questioning looks brought a small smile to Nabiki's face for she knew it was going to be a good money day. The only thing that would have made it better would be if Ranma were already here, which given the fact Kuno was still conscious he was not.

Passing by Kuno and his minion with only the barest of nods exchanged, Nabiki headed towards where she would find those of her factors that had also arrived early as per her the text messages she had sent out the night before.

Once she was among them, they discussed everything they'd learned concerning the event and its subsequent chase into Nerima. Ranma had left Ryoga unconscious in an alleyway, where apparently Ukyo found him and took him to Dr. Tofu's clinic, no one had seen anything of the cat-man. Nabiki had to wonder how someone loses an eight-foot tall cat-man.

It also seemed that Kuno was being particularly stoic today as he'd not been mouthing off as on a normal day. That and someone pointed out that he was again carrying a real sword.

Soon the bell rang informing the students that classes would begin in five minutes. A few final instructions were shared before Nabiki and her people went their separate ways. As Nabiki neared the classroom door, she heard someone calling out her name. Turning, she spotted Raieko rushing through the halls to catch her.

"Morning Raieko, you were late to the meeting this morning.", Nabiki's tone was all business.

Raieko spoke between gulps of air. "I'm… –huff– sorry Nabiki… –huff– couldn't leave home… –huff– without bringing you… –huff– this."

Nabiki wondered why Raieko hadn't just sent the information on the small memory card she'd accepted from her associate to her phone. Before she could ask, the girl turned to run back the way she came to reach her class before the final bell.

Taking her seat in class Nabiki pulled out her PDA to see what Raieko had brought her. Within moments she saw that it was some kind of video marked Nerima Cat-man. Nabiki was treated to a video she hadn't seen before of Ranma and Ryoga fighting it out on the streets of Nerima. It was one of the moments when Ranma actually stopped to stand toe to toe with Ryoga. It lasted two minutes before Ranma cut a car in half as Ryoga leaped off of it to the rooftop of a nearby building.

'_Interesting._' Nabiki thought, pleased she now had more footage of Ranma's activities, perhaps even another clue to where the missing martial artist had gone. Her pleasure was fleeting, dying a quick death when she read the note attached to the bottom of file.

&As seen on YouTube.& Followed by a web-address.

Several people turned their heads to look at Nabiki quizzically when she cursed up a storm for a few moments. The few who might have dared to ask what was wrong didn't have the chance for the teacher walked into the classroom stating classes for the day.

**ooOOoo**

Each and every one the students around one Ukyo Kuonji had positioned their desks well away from the seething girl. The aura of menace surrounding the baggy eyed Okonomiyaki Chef, while not visible, was palpable. She sat fuming in her seat, staring at the back of her teacher Miss Ninomiya who'd been very displeased to find out that Ranma Saotome was missing from class this day.

Also missing from class this day were Akane Tendo and Hikaru Gosunkugi and Ayumi Sazaki, however they didn't matter nearly to the well formed teacher as much as having her favorite delinquent absent from class.

The fact that the currently adult bodied woman seemed to be taking Ranma's absence out on her did little to improve Ukyo's current state of mind as she'd been singled out for discipline the moment she rushed into class late. A lateness caused by having to fend off one Tatewaki Kuno.

The self-proclaimed master of the sword had been at the gates when she arrived and had taken her five minutes to make her way past the delusional male. Worse yet was the fact that he'd made it clear to her that while he could never marry her, she would have a glorious place as his first official mistress; once he'd figured out how to wed his Fierce Tigress and his beloved Pig-tailed girl of course. He assured her that she would never have to cook in a lowly establishment such as the one she was in now and that she would have the honor of preparing him all of his meals, after she'd gone to a proper institute to learn to be a proper chef.

Following her arrival to class she spent her first thirty minutes of the day standing out in the hall holding up buckets pondering where her errant fiancé and rival were. She ended up there again as she'd failed to complete her homework from the previous day because of being out hunting down her fiancé and dragging Ryoga to Tofu's clinic.

That was another thing making her angry, she'd wanted to wake the boy up before she'd left from school to get some answers but now she'd have to wait until later, assuming he was still at her restaurant when she finished classes for the day.

'_Nabiki better have some answers at lunch or I'm going to scream._' Ukyo thought as she was allowed back into the classroom.

The moment she took her seat the door to the classroom slammed open allowing Kuno to enter the room, his voice heard plainly by all demanding to know where his loves and future mistress were.

No, Ukyo wasn't having a pleasant morning. She took solace in the fact she at least had a way to vent her frustrations.

What she didn't see was Miss Ninomiya pulling out her coin while frowning at the two for interrupting her class.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Nerima, Japan — Outskirts of Nerima (Noon)

The three women were thankful the briefing Pee Wee gave was short and to the point. They'd been given enough information and a few maps of the area of Nerima to have a good idea of where to head, though not enough to narrow down exactly where they might find their quarry.

Their instructions were to track down one Ryoga Hibiki or his apparent counterpart in Nerima, Ranma Saotome, and observe them. If an opportunity to obtain a sample of their DNA presents itself, without unnecessary conflict, they were to do so. Erwin Talon, AKA Pee Wee, had made it abundantly clear to the three they were on an information-gathering mission on the district of Nerima not there to instigate any form of confrontation.

The young genius could tell Zelda was going to be problematic with his orders from the beginning. The bald woman scoffed at the supposed abilities of the locals and was clearly looking forward to some action, something which was definitely against the avoid conflict parameter of the mission.

He almost considered taking her off the mission, sending Ionis in her stead. He didn't, due to Shin's request she remain on the mission, after all what better way to test things in Nerima if one of his minions pushed the envelope a bit. Plus she could use a bit of ego deflation after her small string of successful missions due to Britanny Diggers absence in the field for the last few months.

All of this was secondary to one member of the team, one whom had a personal mission. One she considered of greater important than completing the one they were being sent for. Link had no intentions of doing Pee Wee's bidding until after she'd confirmed her suspicions that Ranma Saotome was the same one she'd met years ago. Once that was done, she'd see about getting the pint-sized brainiac his samples.

A few hours after the briefing, the three women appeared on the rooftop of a small American run laundry business to step apart each letting their gaze take in the sprawling urban landscape that was Nerima.

Zelda was the first to speak, "I don't see what's out of the ordinary about this place. Looks like any other town to me. Sure the homes are a tad clumped together… still nothing special." She was dressed in a matte black leotard over which she wore a white studded leather belt and an equally white cropped short sleeve half jacket. To complete the ensemble she wore a pair of buckled thigh-high five inch heeled boots and a black chauffeur's cap which rested slightly askew on her bald head.

"You sure you got the right location? The way Pee Wee and Shin went on about this place I'd of expected to be jumped the moment we landed." Zelda asked, clearly disappointed it hadn't happened. "Figures the two of them would get it wrong."

Link, who stood to the left of Janine, was dressed in her normal French maid's uniform. The purple and black uniform was very revealing in nature, the obvious garter belt and stockings did well to show off her luscious legs. On her head was a frilly bit of lace serving as a headpiece. She also wore a black laced choker around her neck which was held in place by a yin-yang cameo.

"We should split up, each take an area." Link said knowing her reasons for doing so revolved more around making sure she could get to the Tendo Dojo in hopes of encountering Ranma.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, and you should show Lord Talon more respect Zelda." Janine admonished her bald companion. She was the last to speak and the most normally dressed being dressed in a thigh-high stonewashed mini-skirt, short high heels, and a white blouse over which she wore a stonewashed jean jacket. "If this place is supposed to be as odd as Shin's report indicated, it'd be better if we stuck together."

–Scoff– "As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with Link." Zelda responded. "If we split up we can get this stupid assignment done and over with. Besides, I'd rather not spend any more time with Miss French Maid than I need."

Link half-smirked towards her bald rival while flicking a bit of her hair over her shoulder, glad to see her having counted on Zelda's unwillingness to stick around her to help further her plans. "My sentiments exactly."

Janine rolled her eyes at the two. "Fine, who goes where?"

Before either of her companions could speak Link tossed her wishes out before the other two could interrupt her plans, "I'm up for checking out this Tendo Dojo, maybe someone there knows where this Hibiki can be found. If nothing pans out there I'll head to the Hibiki home and do a cycle back and forth around the area while checking out the local on the west side of Nerima."

"Works for me. I'll check around some of the food joints the boys are supposed to frequent." Zelda cracked her knuckles in anticipation of some action.

"Guess that leaves me with the school and the parks on the east side." Janine smiled. '_A nice day walking in the park without anyone bothering me sounds like just what the girl needs._' Janine thought, figuring the odds of her running into any of the people they sought was small, after all why would any of them go to the park on a school day.

"Meet back here in what? Eight hours? Oh, and remember my translation spell will wear off in about nine so if you miss meeting up with me you'll be on your own for understanding these people and for getting back to California. If anyone finds anything, call the others." Link started walking around the edge of the roof looking for a way down so she did not have to use any magic. "Oh and Zelda, remember were not here to start any fights."

Zelda's upturned middle finger was the reply she received as the girl leapt down from the roof of the building and out of sight.

Turning to speak to Link, Janine found herself alone on the roof. "Somehow, I have the feeling one of those two is going to screw this up."

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Jade, Seer's Hamlet — Northern Edge Guard Headquarters

Stealthily Sheila made her way around the corner, checking both in front of her and behind to ensure she had neither been spotted or followed. A part of the petite were-jaguar felt excited by what she was doing. It was damn good training to try to make it past the other members of the Edge Guard without them discovering her and while she dreaded what might happen should they discover her she enjoyed the adrenaline rush sneaking around their compound gave her.

Sheila slipped silently from shadowed nook to nook down the hallway, her movements exceedingly silent and sure. Her reason for doing this was to avoid facing Brianna, not with the mixed up feelings she had every time she thought about the cute lycanthropoid. It was also the reason she was trying to avoiding the other members of the Edge Guard for if they hadn't seen her, they couldn't tell Brianna where she was.

Fortunately, she'd managed to get Tirga, who was surprisingly understanding after she pounded him through a couple of walls, to agree to keep his trap shut about the incident. Sadly she would owe him a kapowie free favor in the future, one she was sure he would make as embarrassing for her as possible.

'_One more hallway._' Sheila thought while making her way cautiously around another corner. '_Just one more and the supply room will be in sight. Once there I just need to grab a few supplies and hightail it out of town for a day or two. Just until the Diggers have left. Should give me enough time to figure things out by the time they come to visit again._'

There was a smile on her face by the time she slipped into the supply room moving swiftly towards the racks where she grabbed what she needed. So into her work Sheila failed to notice the door opening behind her and someone else stepping into the room.

"Sheila…" The petite were-jaguar jumped in surprise, whirling around to face the speaker, "I'm glad I found you."

She stood as still as a deer, her eyes open wide in surprise as she took in Thropan's tall form standing in the doorway.

She watched as Thropan moved into the room to start to load up a second backpack with gear. "Nice of you to take the time to help out Onoli and Tirga, just don't forget to put in some smelling powder. I'm sure they're going to need lots of it while staking out the dump for the sheriff."

Looking down at the pack she'd pulled off the shelf Sheila noticed she'd pulled down Tirga's in her rush to get going.

"Um… yeah… smelling powder." Sheila looked around to find it but didn't see any until Thropan pointed in the direction where it was stored.

"Get me a few packets for Onoli's pack." Thropan smiled, "So why the sudden niceness in packing Tirga's gear for him Sheila? After all you did seem rather upset with him earlier today."

"I… um… figured to do this to make up for kapowing him so hard." Seeing Thropan nod Sheila relaxed a bit happy he was buying it. " So is… um… is Raphiel going with them?"

"No no, young Raphiel will be staying here in town with me in case something comes up."

"And Gar?"

Thropan gazed at Sheila questioningly. "Didn't he tell you that the two of you have been assigned special duties?"

"Um… no. He didn't mention it." Sheila replied, a bit of hope creeping into her voice. '_Maybe I can get out of town without having to disappear…_'

Thropan continued to select items he felt the two would need for this mission, "Well, I'm rather surprised Gar didn't tell you, after all it's not every day one receives a request to assist their teacher in training others. You should be proud of him."

"His teacher?" Sheila asked, '_My brother hasn't been anyone's student but Armsmaster Juli…_' Sheila's eyes turned into large round saucers. "Julia Brigand?"

"Yes, you and he have been officially requested to go to the Diggers home and offer your skills to Master Julia's new students. Perhaps you might even get the chance to learn under her yourself."

Sheila felt the walls closing in and let out a little squeak.

Thropan gave her an odd look but kept on talking, "And… since it's all been approved by the local authorities and the Retreat Council there's nothing to worry about. Just be sure you take the time to pack everything you might need. I'm rather envious of you; this will be your first trip to Earth will it not?"

Getting no response from the young jagwere Thropan turned in time to see Sheila fall backwards, her eyes rolling up in her head.

Making his way over to the girl now lying sprawled on the floor it was obvious he was confused by her reaction. "Was it something I said?"

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

129

Nerima, Japan — The Ucchan (Late Morning)

Ryoga woke up suddenly feeling like he'd been run over by a cattle stampede, and he would know as it had happen to him once or twice since receiving the Bakusai Tenketsu training. His last memory having been of him being in combat with Ranma Ryoga woke up rolling backwards, consequently crushing a small nightstand beneath him, and into a defensive crouch.

'_What, where?_' The lost boy wondered as he took in his unfamiliar surroundings. '_Last thing I remember was Ranma throwing a punch at my face… how did I…_'

His thoughts were interrupted midstream by the sound of a throat being cleared. Amazingly the lost boy turned in the proper direction to see an attractive brown-haired woman dressed in a kimono frowning at him from the doorway to the room.

Ryoga was at first angry, his normal thought of it all being Ranma's fault tempting itself to be cast from his lips, instead he looked down at his hands where he tapped the tip of two fingers into each other. "Um… sorry about the nightstand miss…"

Daring to look up at his hostess Ryoga gulped. "I'm willing to some work to make up for the damages. I'm really good with my hands."

At seeing the woman's eyebrow quirk upwards Ryoga looked back down at his fingers.

"Ryoga-kun, while it is nice to know you are skilled with your hands…"

The boy in question seemed surprised that she knew his name.

"If you wish to offer compensation for damages inflicted it should be to Ukyo-sama when she returns home from school." Konatsu said. "Now, if you would be so kind as to gather yourself up so that you might follow me down the stairs I shall see about finding you something to eat. I'm sure you must be hungry after sleeping so long."

Ryoga nodded dumbly, getting up out of the wreckage of the nightstand to follow the woman. '_Least I know where I am. I can't believe I thought Konatsu was a woman… again._'

Half-way down the stairs he remembered he'd forgotten his pack, which was generally a bad idea for him to do. Ryoga excused himself with an apology a promise to be right and before Konatsu could stop him Ryoga ran back up the stairs to grab it only to find when he stepped back out of the room there was no sign of his escort. Puzzled Ryoga called out Konatsu's name several times as he made his way down the fire escape and towards the street, all the while wondering when Ukyo's restaurant had added floors – twenty or so to be exact.

Back at the Ucchan's Konatsu called out for Ryoga to wait as he chased the boy hoping to prevent him from getting lost only to find he was too late for there was no sign of the Ryoga or his pack within the room he'd just seen him enter.

Giving out a very lady-like sigh Konatsu adjusted the sleeves of his flower-petal kimono and headed back down the stairs knowing there was nothing he could do about finding Ryoga at this time. Besides, Konatsu had something more important to take care of, meeting up with Kasumi whom seemed very eager to hear about the cat-man he'd seen when he'd called her a short time ago.

While he'd wanted to go to the Tendo place to chat with her, Kasumi was adamant they meet someplace else despite the rainy weather. So instead they were to meet up at small coffee shop which was fine with Konatsu as he so loved the animitsu they served there – especially with some ice-cream or cookies.

With a few adjustments to his outfit Konatsu picked out a bangasa to match his kimono, slipped on his geta and headed out into the dreary Nerima day to meet up with Kasumi.

1) Animitsu – Classic chilly dessert - a cold, sweet mixture of agar jelly, sweet bean paste, bits of chopped fruits, and syrup.

2) Bangasa – Traditional rain umbrella made of wood and oiled paper. The umbrella that Ryoga carries all the time is a bangasa, though made of much heavier/sturdier materials.

3) Geta – A style of traditional Japanese footwear. They have a flat wood sole, a "V" style toe thong, and are raised up on two wood strips.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Nerima, Japan — Kuno Estate (Late Morning)

Sasuke paced back and forth in the small hiding space within the wall, stopping occasionally to peak through the tiny hole he'd drilled into the wall next to him. This was about as close as the diminutive ninja wished to get to his mistress as he had long since learned not to get close to Kodachi when she was working with her plants or he'd end up a test dummy.

The girl in question had obviously forgone school today so she could work on a few surprises for the obstacles to her beloved. Her cackling laughter echoed through the room as she worked, several tossing pins lay at the end of the table she stood before, tops off revealing an opening into which she could pour something – more than likely the poisons she currently endeavored to perfect.

"Today your pursuit of my beloved Ranma-sama ends Akane Tendo." Kodachi smiled pleased at the small puff of black and gold smoke that wafted upwards from one of the beakers. "You have caused him misfortune for the final time whilst seeking to keep Ranma-sama from showing me the affections he no doubt feels."

"And this, my twisted and delusional brother," Kodachi held up another vial, inside which could be seen a bluish liquid "will deliver to you your due punishment for almost taking my Ranma-sama from me."

"Though perhaps I will not use it on you… after all if it were not for you and that low-bred cow Ranma-sama might never have shown his inner regal feline nature, which no doubt lusts for my gentle caresses." Kodachi's face showed affection for a brief moment before being replaced by determination "No! I cannot forget or pardon the actuality of your actions!"

Kodachi threw herself back into her work, "No, I can never forgive them! The simpletons could've taken my beloved from me with their frivolous tom-foolery! **No**… it is high time I, Kodachi the Black Rose, ended this farce and showed Ranma-sama the extent of my devotion!"

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Nerima, Japan — Furinkan High (Lunchtime)

Nabiki, like many others, sat eating her lunch outside despite the weather. While the weather may not have been the best for such things due to the softly falling rain, the breeze was just soft enough to not move the rain around too much and felt good due to it being a warm rain. Fortunately the school had a few covered benches around the yard that provided more than enough cover to enjoy such days.

"Mercenary one! I would have words with you!"

Nabiki gazed briefly in Kuno's direction disdainfully before returning to slowly eating her small bento idly noting the food wasn't quite up to her sisters normal standards – no doubt due to her having rushed her sister in its preparation.

Not noticing or perhaps caring he'd been dismissed by Nabiki's refusal to acknowledge his arrival, Kuno pressed on. "Tell me Nabiki Tendo, where hath the foul demon Saotome hidden my fiery tigress and the pig-tailed girl?"

"Clearly he hath done something to keep them from being here for nothing less would have kept both luscious beauties from being here this glorious morning to accept my declarations of affection and gratefulness for their assistance in the revealing Saotome's true outward appearance to all!", Kuno said sweeping his sheathed sword towards the others around the yard speaking loud enough to ensure his words were heard by all.

"Even you foul mercenary must know that that nothing short of the demon's actions could stay my two loves from coming to my arms in order to partake of my glorious and righteous embrace this day!" Kuno paused, a look of consideration on his face. "Though I must admit to surprise the foul demon could do such a thing after I defeated him in combat yesterday near the dwelling of the Voluptuous Okonomiyaki Chef."

"Yet is this not more proof of his vileness that he could recover so quickly from my heavenly might! You must help me Nabiki Tendo! Help me discover where the foul demon is so that I might free my beloveds so that they too may share my loving embrace as the clothing-bewitched chef has this day."

One of Nabiki's eyebrows shot up at this. She had heard Kuno had attacked Ukyo this morning declaring his willingness to allow the chef to be his mistress should she defeat him. She had also heard of his actions in her classroom but to hear him declare it personally confirmed her information much to her pleasure. Nabiki was already calculating the profits she could make selling pictures of Ukyo to Kuno as well as adding an additional amount to any information the okonomiyaki chef wanted from her for withholding information about becoming a target of Kuno's affections.

"Well!" Kuno's irate voice cut through her thoughts, "Answer me woman!"

Nabiki was pleased to see him Kuno flinch when she locked eyes with him when she looked up. "Did you want something Kuno-baby?"

"Did you not hear me woman!"

Kuno expected Nabiki to immediately begin spouting out the answers he wanted but much to his bewilderment and annoyance Nabiki cocked her head to the side and gave him a rather unfriendly smile.

"Well? Are you not going to answer my question?" Kuno shouted in agitation.

"Defeated Ranma in combat Kuno?" Nabiki paused, "That's not the way I heard it Kuno-baby."

"Someone slanders the magnificence that is me? Surely no one would dare deny how the cad cowered before me only to use the bounty that is the Ribboned Okonomiyaki girl to distract me!" Kuno pontificated.

"If the fiend had not used her unseen exquisiteness to bewilder my wondrous self, I surely would have banished the unclean demon-feline back to the hell from which he spawned!"

"Had the coward not used some spell to toss me away from him and into her chambers I would never have known that she too is under his spell! When I leapt back into battle the fiend was nowhere to be seen having fled before my wrath." Kuno again raised his sheathed blade towards the sky. "I hath said it before, cowards die many times before their deaths and Saotome has died countless times with his cowardliness."

Satisfied at having some insight as to Kuno sudden obsession with Ukyo Nabiki got down to business. "3,000 yen and I'll tell you why Akane wasn't in school. Another 1,000 will buy you what I know about where Ranma is. Another 3,000 and I'll tell you what I know about your precious pig-tailed girl."

"Contemptible mercenary of a woman, how can even you be capable of keeping me and my loves apart! Doth thou not apperceive I would perform the world a service by ridding it of Saotome yet you would request a pittance for doing what is every righteous person's duty?", Kuno pointed his sheathed sword towards the middle Tendo who didn't even flinch at his actions.

"I find it hard to believe that even one so low as you would permit such a demon to go free simply for a lack of coins jingling in your purse. Even I did not imagine you would plunge so low as to allow the evil spirit that is Saotome to hound your vision of a sister with his base desires over a paltry sum of yen."

Kuno slammed his free hand upon the table as he scowled at Nabiki. "Trifle neither with me nor my goals this day Nabiki Tendo for I hath the Heavens on my side for this day as long promised shall I finally vanquish Saotome evermore! Already he cowers in fear of my might by not appearing before me at the gates to this fine learning establishment so that we might do proper battle."

Nabiki leaned forward, her hands folded together under her chin as she faced down the irate kendoist before her. "Do we have to go through this every time Kuno-Baby? I would've thought you'd have learned by now information has a price, and it just doubled. Care to go for triple big-boy? I could use a new iPod."

Knowing by the look Nabiki was giving him no amount of imploring would do him any good Kuno relented and pulled out the required yen from within his hakama where he slammed it on the table. "There is your pittance mercenary, now pray answer my questions!"

Nabiki took her time sliding the cash across the table where she slowly counted it just to irritate Kuno further, "Akane couldn't bring herself to come to school today as she was so overwhelmed by yesterday's events she felt the need to rest."

Seeing Kuno moving to leave Nabiki tossed out her next words a bit more hurriedly than she would've wished.

"Stop right there Kuno-baby… If you take my advice, and you should, I advise not going to see her as she'd not welcome the company at the moment."

Her words had the desired effect as Kuno stopped to turn to respond to her comment. "Worry yourself not Nabiki Tendo, my love could do no other than welcome my presence. Something one with a black heart such as yourself could never understand."

Nabiki's brow creased at the open insult. "Just so you know Kuno, and no this isn't free and standard prices apply; our family is expecting guests this day – ones that may already be there. If it is your intention to prove yourself rude by showing up at our home unannounced like some lowborn commoner than be my guest."

Nabiki greatly enjoyed Kuno's frown of displeasure.

"You would dare say such things to me! I, Tatewaki Kuno! Who could be more important than your sisters intended groom that I would need to ask permission to visit her! No man I say!"

"My father."

Kuno blinked, "What do you mean?"

Nabiki looked at the stack of yen in her hands and then back at Kuno, her meaning clear. Cursing under his breath Kuno slapped down more money before her.

"You see Kuno, the guests were expecting today are **very** important to my father and I am sure that you would not wish to offend him or our family by rudely showing up when you have been warned against such an action. So I suggest you dismiss such thoughts before it they have much time to take root in that pea-sized brain of yours Kuno-baby as this guest is important enough for me to tell you that if you were to interrupt this meeting I could guarantee my father would forbid you from **ever** having my sister's hand as a matter of honor."

Kuno appeared pensive at Nabiki's words. "Your father is a man of honor. One descended from samurai as I. Surely he would not begrudge me the hand of my fiery tigress even over such a trifle matter as interrupting unknown guests visit for surely this guest could not be greater than I. Nay, I know your father would welcome another guest unto his home."

"So despite my warning you will go?"

"But of course! Your sister awaits me!"

"I will say this one last time Kuno-baby, if you have any honor you will stay away from the Tendo home this day."

Kuno's eyes widened in anger and disbelief, "You dare question my honor?"

"Question, no. In fact I'm counting on you doing the honorable thing. I'm counting upon your honor to keep you from making a fool of yourself by dishonoring my father's guests by barging into our home unwelcomed."

"If you want to visit I advise you make an appropriate request in the form of a properly delivered request for such. I'm sure my father will get to it in a timely manner, you are a Kuno after all…" The sarcasm dripping from Nabiki's words was unheard by the young swordsman who looked deep in thought over her words.

After a moment he spoke. "While your words no doubt hold some lie within them, they do possess a certain wisdom. I will draft such a request for my servant to deliver immediately!"

Nabiki timed her words yet again to that the boy was out in the rain for a few moments. "So you don't want the rest of the information you paid for Kuno-Baby."

"Quickly woman, tell me what you have to say so that I might have sufficient time to write my request to your father!" Kuno said, again stepping back under the cover provided by the bench and out of the falling rain.

Nabiki shrugged. "About Ranma, no one has seen him since yesterday Kuno-kins. Who knows, maybe he has indeed run away from your mighty prowess." '_And maybe Ranma got laid._' Nabiki thought forcing herself to stifle a laugh at the thought, knowing the odds of Ranma doing such a thing with anyone were equated to pigs flying. Or rather pigs flying under their own power.

A sudden fork of lighting lit up the sky, followed quickly by the ominous sound of thunder.

Nabiki looked up to the clouds, as did many, before continuing her response to Kuno's request for information. "As to where your precious pig-tailed girl is, she is with Ranma, who no doubt would rather dispense with her presence as he finds her to be nothing more than a nuisance. Sometimes I swear he treats her like nothing more than a curse."

Tuning out the rant her words inspired from the kendoist Nabiki turned back to her lunch. A sudden changing in his tone brought her attention back to him in time for her to see Kuno notice the approaching okonomiyaki chef.

Seeing his newest love interest clearly coming to show her affection for him Kuno ran to meet her half-way, his arms open wide for the embrace she no doubt intended to give him. Much to his surprise, but no one else's, Ukyo unlimbered her spatula to deliver a below resulting in Kuno once again going on a one-way trip over the roofs of Nerima.

With the insane kendoist dealt with Ukyo finished her trek to Nabiki's table, obviously displeased with having had to deal with Kuno. Of course Nabiki wasn't about to let something like this new twist in the game pass her by that and for some reason she felt anger towards the girl in front of her. Anger she blamed on the fact she would now likely not be able to finish her lunch before the bell rang.

"Lover's tiff?" Nabiki said, taking great enjoyment out of the obvious signs of anger in the rival for her sister's fiancé; one she planned to change to being hers. "What would Ran-chan think of his dear Ucchan chasing another man? Isn't living with one enough?"

Turning red in embarrassment and anger Ukyo yelled her response. "**I Am Not Kuno's Lover**!" Taking a calming breath Ukyo managed to finish her words without letting the kids in the classes on the top floor know. "And Konatsu is just a friend."

There wasn't a person in the yard who hadn't heard Ukyo denouncing any relationship with Kuno, thus making the two the center of attention much to Ukyo's embarrassment. Glaring at Nabiki Ukyo took a seat across from her.

"You know, I've heard someone else scream just as loudly about not being involved with someone… yet I believe it was they who were about to get married a few months back." Nabiki paused for effect. "That is until some people showed up crashing what was meant to be a blessed moment for two families, not to mention causing quite a bit of damage Damages I think certain parties haven't finished paying for…"

Nabiki managed to keep the smile from her face at the enjoyment she felt as she watched Ukyo's face expressions flit across her face; those of anger, embarrassment, denial, and shame.

"Come to think of it… have you finished paying for your share of damage to Auntie's home yet? I know the Tendo's have been absolved for their part in it and Kodachi paid her part in full." Nabiki rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Why I even believe Shampoo has made reparations, in Amazon fashion of course."

Ukyo slammed her giant spatula against the side of the table, chipping away some of the concrete it was made of.

Unfazed, Nabiki pressed on, she'd felt particular confident today despite having no Ranma around to protect her should things get out of hand. "So many debts, you should be more careful Ukyo.", she waved her hand at the damage done to the table causing Ukyo's eyes to narrow further. "I'd hardly think you would want the school to start charging for damages done. Why that would just further exacerbate issues for you wouldn't it?"

Ukyo remained stoically quiet, staring hard at Nabiki while trying to keep her cool.

"But I doubt you came here to discuss financial planning with me. So tell me, what might I do for you today oh Voluptuous Ribboned Girl?" Nabiki said enjoying getting an extra dig.

"Are ya done sugar?" Ukyo asked tersely.

Nabiki tapped her chin. "Probably not, but don't let that stop you from saying what you've come to say. I could use some more amusement today." Nabiki said, though the mood she felt herself slipping into was anything but jovial. '_There's just something about Ukyo that's making me angry today… but what?_'

"Ran-Chan."

"What about him?" Nabiki's mood darkened further.

"Where is he?" Ukyo demanded.

"Not here, obviously." Nabiki responded flippantly, the tiny down tuning of her lips showing she was clearly displeased with something.

Not one to be daunted by Nabiki's mood, Ukyo decided to forgo the normal dance and reached into her bandoleer, much like Kuno had with his hakama, to place a pile of yen on the table between them.

Nabiki looked from the money on the table to the eyes of the girl offering it.

"Should I write you a receipt?" Nabiki asked casually.

Ukyo blinked, unsure she'd heard Nabiki correctly. "A receipt? Why would I need one of those?"

Nabiki had never offered such before, so Ukyo felt some confusion at Nabiki's response. Like others, she'd found Nabiki's tactics had changed since the wedding, making dealing with her more difficult. She would've given the girl more than a piece of her mind if she hadn't already been warned, along with Shampoo, that if they attack her again like they did when Nabiki was Ranma's fiancée that he'd be very, very upset with them and that he would defend her, ardently. Yet another sign that she was in the dog house with her missing fiancé.

"Let's see… Now why would you need a receipt?" Nabiki asked casually. "Well, since I'm assuming you're offering me further payment for the damages to the dojo and since those should go to my father, I figured you would want an official record of the transaction. Though I imagine Auntie will be upset with you for not taking care of the debt you owe her first."

"My debt to Auntie is my business Nabiki."Ukyo growled clearly not in the mood for the game Nabiki appeared to be playing. "Now stop kidding around. You know this is for information on Ranma now take it and tell me what I want to know." Ukyo thumbed one of her mini-throwing spatulas. "Now."

As she uttered 'now' Ukyo knew she'd crossed some line she'd been unaware of when Nabiki's posture stiffened and her eyes hardened into chips of ice.

"**No**. I expect you to pay your outstanding debts first Miss Kuonji. Until you have your money is no longer good with me." Nabiki shoved the proffered yen back to Ukyo's side of the table.

Thinking Nabiki was holding out for more and not at all serious about her refusal Ukyo tried to up her offer. "Free meals at the Ucchan for a week."

"No." Nabiki responded even as she tried to figure out where all the hostility she felt towards Ukyo was coming from as the more Ukyo pushed for information the more Nabiki wanted to reach over the table and stuff the yen down her throat.

"Two weeks…" Ukyo said, watching for any change in Nabiki's expression. Finding none she pressed on. "For you and a friend."

Nabiki's sudden grin did little to ease Ukyo's uneasiness at the oddness of this situation.

"Tell you what Ucchan." Ukyo did not like the way Nabiki stressed her use of her nickname in an unfriendly way. "I'll tell you what you want to know **and** clear your debt to my family for say… the cost of a lost Okonomiyaki Cart."

Ukyo's mouth worked itself up and down several times her disbelief in what Nabiki was clearly asking for robbing her of her ability to speak.

Seeing Ukyo wasn't going to answer and not really caring Nabiki stood up, looking as if she was about to go. Her progress was stopped when Ukyo reached across the table and grabbed her wrist forcing her to turn back towards the girl.

"How dare you! How dare you ask for that!"

"And why not? A debt for a debt. Sounds even to me." Nabiki responded coolly to Ukyo's impassioned response to her clear intent to try to get her to give up her claim on Ranma.

Letting Nabiki's wrist go Ukyo stared Nabiki in the eyes. "I will never give up my Ran-chan."

"Well then, were done here Kuonji as you have nothing you are willing to trade that I want." Nabiki rubbed her wrist a few times as she spoke. "When you're ready to pay the debts you my family and Ranma's, come speak to me."

Ukyo stood slamming her hands on the table as she shouted in Nabiki's face. "**Damn It Nabiki He's My Fiancé! You Have No Right To Deny Him To Me**!" She leaned a bit across the table to whisper her next words, her anger over Nabiki's words getting the better of her. "I won't stand for another Tendo getting in my way Nabiki. And while you may be able to make my life miserable at school but I can fix what Ranma prevented."

Nabiki leaned across the table keeping her eyes locked on those of the girl who dared to threaten her. When she spoke, her voice held a challenging tone not to mention quite a bit of unhidden malice. "Before you go ahead and show me how much of a martial artist you are Kuonji I think you should consider the consequences of your actions and in case you can't think of any beyond what satisfaction you might reap from doing so how about I take the time to spell a few of them out for you huumm?"

Nabiki's lips turned upwards in a nasty smile. "First I want you to know how glad I'll be to inform anyone who asks me who attacked me of your name; say Ranma or perhaps auntie? I'm sure I'll get the opportunity to do so since she returns today from visiting her family. I'm quite sure after find out everything I know about you she'll be delighted to have a young woman such as you as her daughter-in-law. One who refuses to pay her debts… One who makes threats to those who aren't properly trained to defend themselves against a martial artist of your caliber… One who cross-dresses on a regular basis instead of behaving as a proper Japanese woman should. I know, how about I tell her how your dream is to turn Ranma, her oh so manly son, into a waitress at an okonomiyaki shop. I'm absolutely positive she'll love you for that."

Nabiki couldn't help but feel a great deal of satisfaction from the pain she could see in Ukyo's eyes, but she was hardly done.

Waving a hand towards the school windows behind her Nabiki continued. "I'm sure were being recorded right now by at least two or three people after yesterdays fiasco, anyone one of them no doubt more than willing to trade a video of you attacking me for a lowering of their debt or for some other favor I might be able to arrange to make their lives easier at this school."

Ukyo growled in anger, knowing Nabiki would no doubt do exactly what she threatened to do even as she wondered how her coming to buy information from Nabiki had come down to this. One thing she knew was that she needed to calm down, try to disarm the situation and give her time to try to figure out how to get the information she wanted from Nabiki and make her pay for what she was saying.

"Perhaps you're going to take a page out of the Amazons book, maybe attack me when I leave school?" Nabiki drawled out, "Prove how much your school is based upon ninja like tactics and attack me my back is turned?"

"Look… I'm sor…" Ukyo didn't get to finish her words as Nabiki silenced her with a slam of her hands on the table causing the whole thing to shake.

"**Sorry?** You don't know the meaning of that word Miss Kuonji. Were you sorry when you attacked Ranma when you first met him? Did I see any regret after Aunties home was destroyed? Oh perhaps sorry you'd put yourself behind in the fiancée race by being involved in the destruction of a home where Ranma could live without being near a Tendo? I can believe you're sorry for all of those things but you want me to believe you're actually sorry you threatened me? No, that I do not believe in the slightest."

"I know, perhaps you felt sorry when you attacked Ranma at the wedding?" Nabiki said making no attempt to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. "Oh wait, that's right, you weren't aiming at Ranma you were aiming at my sister."

"I can believe you feel sorry over the results of your actions, but never for the act itself Kuonji. You disgust me."

"You have no right…" Ukyo ground out between clenched teeth her anger again rising.

Nabiki spoke, her voice somehow carrying to those nearby despite the low tone she spoke it in. "**I have every right.** **You gave me the right the moment you threatened me Kuonji.**"

Nabiki stood staring at Ukyo as she trembled with anger, her eyes daring the chef to make good on her threat while waiting for her to respond to her comments. Getting none, she picked up her school bag and walked away.

Unbeknownst to Nabiki Ukyo had not been trembling in anger but rather fear, fear at having seen Nabiki's eyes change from pools of liquid chocolate to an unnerving dimly glowing blood red. The same color as what she'd seen Ranma's become the day before.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Additional Thanks**

(In alphabetical order)

3 Headed Demon Dog — For pointing out canon issues I made in the story. While I may not always follow canon, it's still nice to know that some of it does.

Borgrabbit — For being my beta reader and putting up with my horrible grammar!

Genhoss — For giving me a lot of advice and for his continued support.

And finally, thanks to all those who posted a review for this story.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**FINAL NOTES**

**Just** because Ranma isn't afraid of Britanny doesn't mean he is cured of the Neko-Ken. From several things I have seen in the Manga Ranma is more afraid of house cats than all things feline. There are several times he faces off against tigers and other felines without appearing to be consumed by overwhelming fear. Yes there is the Ghost Cat precedence as well as a few other factors to be considered. I will tell you that I have plans for what has happened to his fear and some of it might be obvious from foreshadowing done in this and previous chapters.

**NO**, Nabiki is not a were-cat; you'll have to read future chapters to find out what's going on but I can tell you something did happen to her when Ranma and she were close.

**As** stated in the opening blurb to this story, it is not just about Ranma but about the several people and how their lives intersect with the Gold Digger world. While primarily about Ranma, (Though at times one might not think that.) the story will contain chapters that may not have him in it at all. It is my hope this doesn't detract from anyone's enjoyment of the tale.

**I'm** proud of the fact I've been able to maintain the 10k+ word limit on my chapters and hope to keep this up. Again, thanks for reading my story and I hope you will take the time to post a review, good (preferably) or bad.

**Final note**, postings for this story may slow down as I split my time between chapters for this story and Down the Rabbit Hole. (My Love Hina Ranma Crossover.) While Vicissitude is still my primary story, DTRH has sparked my muse to a greater extent for the moment and so it may receive a bit more attention for a time. For this I ask your indulgence.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

If you have two donuts, share one with a friend.

Ok, maybe if you have three… unless they're jelly, than who cares.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

- Revised Nov 18th, 2009 -


	11. Conversations & Cliffs

**VICISSITUDE**

**Warning, Story Key & Disclaimer** are all located in chapter one, the prologue. If you continue to read past this point, you are assumed to understand what this story may contain as far as offensive or inappropriate content.

* * *

***PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO POST A REVIEW***

(After you read the chapter of course.)

**!REQUEST FROM THE AUTHOR!**

If you happen to find any incomplete or half-finished sentences, spelling errors or grammar corrections as you read, please feel free to send me a private message so that I can fix them. Thank you. I am human, thus I make mistakes.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Chapter Eleven**

– **Conversations & Cliffs –**

"**Ever been glomped by an over amorous were-cat?"**

"**I highly recommend it if you can survive it."**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

_Nerima, Japan — Tendo-Dojo__ (Before Noon)_

Looking into the Tendo home one finds Genma Saotome, part-time panda and master thief, packing things into his backpack for a journey – the fact he was in Soun's bedroom packing was an odd occurrence and might've caused more than a few people to questions his actions – if they didn't know him that is.

"This is all the boys' fault, if he were here to take the blame like he should be I wouldn't have to go search for him." Genma rumbled out quietly as he slipped a few random knick-knacks into his pack.

Genma detested the idea of leaving the Tendo Home – he'd grown quite used to not having to do anything beyond playing Shogi or occasionally going to work at Dr. Tofu's clinic. Mostly it bothered him he'd have to give up Kasumi's wonderful cooking while looking for his ungrateful child.

So far the day hadn't been a pleasant one for the lazy man. He'd awoken to find his honorless son had run off – evident by his missing pack. Even more distressing breakfast hadn't been as delectable as normal. Worse yet he'd been forced to forage for his own lunch when Kasumi should have been there to make it for him.

Sighing at what he was being forced to do by his wayward son Genma took a moment to calculate the value of the items in his backpack and shook his head. He would need more if he was going to not only buy back the useless scrolls of his wife's from the pawnshop but be able to live with at least some comfort while he searched for his missing son. One good thing about it to Genma was that at least Nodoka could not blame him for Ranma's absence and it would give him time to train him with a sword before they returned.

"Why have the Kami cursed me with a useless son who runs away at the slightest of confrontation?" Genma asked the heavens as he rooted through Soun's closet knowing his fellow student of the master would not begrudge him the funds to bring the boy back. "How could he leave his old man to suffer the punishments that should be his for failing to do as his mother wished?" Genma griped quietly.

Genma smiled as he slammed a fist into the palm of the other, his face lighting up in a grin. "That must be it!" He exclaimed before looking around furtively to be sure he hadn't been heard.

Once sure he was safe the man tossed a few more items into his pack as he continued to talk aloud to himself. "Oh Good fortune shines upon me! The boy finally did something right – he must be practicing the Saotome Secret Technique to avoid punishment for his failure. All I have to do is seek out my disrespectful son, teach him his mother's useless art, and then drag him back to unite the schools."

Firm in his belief he'd figured out Ranma's plan, and his pack now full of enough gear, Genma slipped back into the room he shared with his son to give the room once last going over to ensure he hadn't missed anything which might help make the trip easier or help him find Ranma.

Remembering something he forgot to get Genma walked to the closet and knelt down to lift up a loose board revealing a hidden compartment which to his dismay containing nothing. Grousing over his sons dishonorable actions of taking what meager funds had been located within Genma leaned closer to the floor so he could reach his arm well under the floorboards hoping Ranma hadn't been thorough Soon Genma pulled out a small box containing what was to be Akane's wedding ring along with a small stack of yen he'd been hoarding for just such an emergency.

Holding the ring in the palm of his hand Genma considered it with a sigh. "Might as well pawn this it has the girls name on it. If I know Nodoka, Akane won't be Ranma's fiancée after today."

Tossing the ring box and the yen into his pocket Genma pulled out a small sealed letter and placed it on the floor in the center of the room before slipping out the window using the Goshin Dai Ryūsei Fu (1). '_I think first I will check a few places around Nerima to be sure he isn't hiding someplace close. A trip to the Neko Hanten and a few bowls of ramen might be in order. Maybe stop by the Ucchan for an Okonomiyaki or three. After that I think Uchei's Bar and Grill over on 5__th__ would be a good place, the boy has to eat after all._'

The man – if the panda he'd turned into due to the still falling rain could be called that – was soon over the wall to the Tendo yard and on his way.

1) Self-Protection Great Shooting Star Cloth technique, allowing the practitioner to quickly disappear from view. A stealth/invisibility technique created by Genma and part of the Umi-senken. This technique is supposedly sealed by him but apparently not.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Nerima, Japan — Tendo-Dojo__ (Before Noon)_

While Genma was beginning his quest to find foo… his missing son, Akane lay in her bed staring at the ceiling, her mind far from peaceful. And though she was thankful her family had not insisted she go to school today she also felt slightly betrayed by them, ore more specifically Kasumi at the moment for her elder sister had only knocked once upon her door before informing her that if she wanted lunch there was a bento outside her door.

'_What if I have wanted to talk to her?_' Akane asked herself as she listened to her older sisters departing footsteps. '_She didn't even wait for me to answer._'

'_Doesn't she care I might be in pain?_' Akane rolled over on to her stomach with a sigh. '_Don't_ _any of them care enough to want to try to cheer me up?_'

Closing her eyes Akane began to cry, her tears falling on to her pillow as she lay staring at nothing – her thoughts on the events of yesterday or rather on the central figure around which they involved. Sitting up, Akane sighed. "Baka… why didn't you come home."

She knew Ranma had not returned as she had peeked into his room around the time she normally went jogging. Not seeing any sign of him in the room she had fled quickly back to hers as to avoid being caught doing so as she knew if the fathers caught wind of her checking on him they would no doubt go on about how she cared for Ranma and would no doubt try to hold a wedding immediately and even though she cared for him Akane wasn't going to let anyone push her into marriage until she was ready. Nor was she going to let it happen until Ranma asked her properly – something she was sure Ranma would do with the proper incentive.

Knowing just sitting there wasn't helping her mood Akane grabbed her bathing accessories hoping a nice long soak would ease her worries. As she went to open the door a smile crossed her lips as a secret hope Ranma would come home and walk in on her took root in her mind. Her slightly uplifted spirits were dashed the moment she opened the inner door to the furo and found herself facing a stark reminder of yesterday's events slapping her in the face in the form of the ruined bath.

"You're not even here and you're still causing me grief!" Akane growled aloud. "Damn you Ranma, if you'd just told them to get lost. If you'd just admitted you love me none of this would be happening."

"If you had just learned to be nice to me and to not be such a pervert I wouldn't have been so mad at you and you wouldn't have gotten hurt yesterday because of me."

Akane stepped into the bathing room continuing to rant as she washed herself down despite not having hot water with which to finish her bath with.

"NO! It's your fault! Not mine! You shouldn't have been fighting Kuno in the first place! Or at least you should've taken the fight away from the school instead of wanting to show off in front of everyone like you always do!"

'_You even have my family turning against me now you baka._' Akane frowned recalling her conversation with Nabiki. '_Not that I should have trusted her in the first place, but why now? What is she up to and why would she want to take Ranma from me again? She can't think to sell him off again can she?_'

Akane scrubbed herself down, her mind trying to come up with all the ways Nabiki could profit from what had happened yesterday her cerebrations switching between thoughts of her errant fiancé and everyone else involved who had been involved with yesterday's fiasco.

Eventually she finished her attempts to clean herself up and she returned to her room to quickly get dressed after which Akane flopped backwards across her bed letting out a loud exhale as she did so. "This will all work out. Ranma and I have been through rougher things."

"The baka will come home, we'll argue, I'll correct him like I always do, and everything will go back to normal." Akane voiced her thoughts somehow actually believing it even as she did. "So what if Ranma turned into a half-man – half-cat, he still should have come home the baka."

Akane's glowering expression faded, replaced by a small smile and a slight flushing of her cheeks. This was due to her thoughts having gone down a rather ecchi path in which she imagined herself getting rather intimate with Ranma as he looked now. Wanting more than just her memory of what Ranma looked like, and not having any of Nabiki's pictures, Akane quickly got up and locked her door before reaching under her bed to bring out a shoujo manga (1) she had hidden under her mattress. She quickly flipped to the pages where the heroine of the story was being rescued by cat-man.

A few chapters later, tired of reading, Akane began to feel restless, cooped up. Thinking bit of exercise would succeed where taking a bath had not Akane slipped on her jogging clothing and stealthily made her way out the door only to groan when she noticed the slow falling rain.

Steeling herself Akane decided she wouldn't let a little rain stop her. If the world wanted to try to test her resolve she would push right back. Grabbing an umbrella from just inside the door Akane departed the Tendo home.

So intent on trying to enjoy her jog Akane failed to notice a diminutive ninja leap from a nearby roof heading in the direction of the Kuno mansion.

1) Shoujo (literally "girl") is manga aimed at young females up to the age 18. These series tend to focus on romance and relationships from a young female's point of view.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Atlanta, Georgia__ (Nearing Midnight)_

The sun had long since fallen by the time they'd touched down in Atlanta and after a quick unloading of the plane, mostly due to Britanny and Ranma offering to help, they were able to leave the airport. Having accepted Ace's offer of a ride they finally reached the gates to the Digger mansion by two in the morning. During the ride from the airport Britanny explained to Ranma how she and her sisters once lived in a more rural location but had purchased a section of land from the parents after their old home was destroyed a little over a year ago.

"Wow… this… this is yours?", Ranma whispered in awe at the size of the lands around the house as he and Britanny leisurely strolled down the long driveway.

Ace had offered to take them right up to the door but Britanny had insisted they walk as she wanted to work her legs a bit after being on a plane for over fourteen ours.

"Yup!" Britanny replied, obviously pleased to be home. "Well mine and my sisters."

"Mom 'n dad live about a mile that way." Britanny pointed to where the driveway went by the small two story mansion ahead of them. "There's a small forest between our place and theirs so you can't see their place from here." Britanny spoke casually while taking advantage of Ranma's distracted state to ogle his body again loving the way his muscles rippled as he walked. "I still don't understand why mom and dad need a house bigger than ours but hey."

'_Bigger?_' Ranma thought. '_They could fit twelve of the Tendo–Ke yard and all into just this house alone!_'

"Why do you and your sisters need such a big place?" Ranma asked.

"We, me and my sisters, like our space. Of course there's also Brianna and Gina's experiments – though most of those take place underground – which need a lot of space sometimes to test."

'_Underground? They have an underground?_' Ranma goggled, his mind showing him images of a huge cave like he'd seen that bat–man character operate out of in the movie, or sterile corridors like the X–men movie he'd snuck into to see while we was still out training with his pops.

"Let's all of us feel like we have our own place without having to be away from family I guess. Never really thought about it." Britanny responded. "Plus having such a large yard is awesome for when I jog in the morning. We used to go for runs around the neighborhood but we got a few complaints about breaking the speed limits."

"Stupid speeding tickets." Britanny mumbled.

Ranma's enhanced hearing enabled him to make it out and he had to stifle a chuckle.

"Brianna usually joins me. It's a great way to start off the day, besides having a tuna 'n egg breakfast." Britanny practically drooled at the idea. When she thought about it she realized she hadn't had any tuna in over three days – something she planned to correct as soon as possible.

"Maybe I'll join you tomorrow morning?" Ranma offered.

"Really?" Ranma found his hands being held in Britanny's as she stared at him cutely.

"Su…sure Cheetah… um that is if you'd want me to."

Britanny's firm nod and wide smile let Ranma know how much she liked that idea.

Staring into each other's eyes neither one knew which one started to lean towards the other first, their bodies inching closer to each other as they slowly tilted their heads clearly intending to kiss each other. Sadly their burgeoning moment of intimacy was shattered by a dual growling sound – that of both their stomachs demanding food.

Separating from each other in embarrassment, Britanny pouting cutely in disappointment, they both looked away from each other.

"Ok maybe the long walk was a bad idea… I'm starving." Britanny commented after a short silence.

Ranma's response, besides a cocky smile, was to scoop the seven foot were–cheetah into his arms and dash towards the house. He'd heard his master's call and it wouldn't be denied. It didn't hurt that he enjoyed the little squeal of surprise Britanny made when he took off.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Nerima, Japan — Tendo Home__ (Afternoon)_

Kasumi returned from her get-together with Konatsu her mind on what she had learned from her kunoichi friend; a friendship the two had so far managed to keep secret from the typical Nerima crazies, Nabiki included. It wasn't because they were trying to hide it, rather simply because neither of them were considered major players in events surrounding who Ranma would marry and thus weren't under constant scrutiny.

Walking through the gate Kasumi recalled Konatsu's eagerness to share his discovery of two actual cat-people he had seen the evening before. An interest that Kasumi would have shared even if she had not known it was highly possible that one of the two cat-people Konatsu had seen was Ranma as an interest in anthropomorphs were a common ground in their friendship. Kasumi had always had an interest in them since she was in high school and she discovered Konatsu's when she caught him doodling on a napkin during one of their rendezvous.

Kasumi was both elated to have found someone who'd seen Ranma and depressed that he had apparently left on a flight to who-knows-where. Even more so because she'd not been honest with her friend and told him of Ranma's new condition – which he was obviously unaware of. In her desperation to keep the information Konatsu knew to herself she convince him to not tell anyone else about the two anthropomorphs by asking him to keep it as their secret.

She knew she'd have to release him from the promise eventually as she knew her friend would feel conflicted over the matter once he found out one of them was Ranma. She knew Konatsu would want to tell Ukyo all he knew for Kasumi had little doubt the young restaurateur would be looking for her missing fiancée very soon and would not doubt ask for Konatsu's assistance. So if she was going to do anything with what she'd learned it would have to be soon.

Entering the house Kasumi announced her return only to receive no reply, which she found slightly odd but welcoming as her mind was on the preparations she would have to make for when Auntie returned today along with the blow up she had little doubt would occur once Nodoka found out about what had happened to her son.

Stopping in the kitchen to drop off the bags of groceries she'd picked up Kasumi headed into the family room looking for signs of life. After a moment of standing there looking at an empty room Kasumi heard the sounds of someone working on the furo down the hall. Making her way there she was pleased to find her father working on the furo – he was in fact half done.

"Father."

A smiling Soun gazed at over his shoulder, "Welcome home daughter."

"Why thank you father. Oh my, you've gotten a lot done today father."

Soun patted himself on the back, "Of course I have! Why just leave your father to this and he'll have the furo ready in time for our guests tonight."

Kasumi clapped her hands together, a beaming smile on her face. "Oh that would be wonderful father. Is there anything I can do to help? Perhaps a drink of tea?"

Soun's eyes became misty as he nodded, "My daughter is so thoughtful! I would love a cup to tea."

Half way through the outer bath Kasumi paused as her father spoke to her.

"Kasumi dear? Have you seen Genma?" Soun's voice echoed slightly as he had his head in the furo which meant his missed his daughters frown.

"No father, I just returned home from shopping. Did he go out?"

"Genma is probably out looking for his wayward son. What a true friend he is." Soun also missed Kasumi's very unlady like snort. "Why if I didn't need to do this I would be out there with him."

"I will go make you your tea now father after which I will get started on dinner. If you need me for anything else let me know." Kasumi heard her father's grunt of reply as he went back to work on fixing the furo.

Closing the kitchen door behind her Kasumi reached into her purse and pulled out a few pictures that Konatsu had given her during their meeting; three of Ranma and one of the Britanny.

She frowned as she eyed the image of Britanny's hybrid feelings of jealousy and worry settling over her heart – jealousy over Britanny's exotic beauty when compared to her plain appearance and worry over the possibility of yet another girl wishing to lay claim to Ranma's heart. Something she herself was considering seeking.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Atlanta Georgia — Digger's Mansion__ (After Midnight)_

Shangri–la, Nirvana, Heaven; whatever you wished to call it – this is what Ranma thought the moment he'd followed Britanny into the walk–in freezer. The young martial arts prodigy could scarcely believe his eyes – a room the size of two or three of the Tendo's kitchens being used as a freezer. And it was full!

He'd seen such things being used in restaurants, fast food places, and even grocery stores – but to find one in a private home… such opulence was beyond Ranma's realm of reality. Ranma nearly dropped to his knees and offered a prayer to the kami when Britanny told him it had a lower level where some of the less often used foodstuffs were stored.

In the end Britanny had to practically drag him out of the walk-in freezer as he'd been stunned by the amount of readily available food to be found within. Once she'd gotten him to sit down on a stool in a kitchen that would've had Kasumi weeping in joy he was shocked again by when his hostess opening one of the four doors to the refrigerator from which she pulled out even more food while placing a few of the things she'd gotten from the freezer inside so they would slowly thaw for later consumption.

At that moment any doubts the young martial arts prodigy had about making this trip were temporarily washed away by the hope he'd have access to these pearly gates from time-to-time.

When Britanny turned slowly around Ranma was practically mesmerized by the seven–foot tall feline female bumping the door shut with her rear before sashaying towards him – her arms laden with food. Ranma gulped nervously for he'd never seen any woman look more beautiful than Britanny did to him at moment.

Ranma watched transfixed as Britanny worked at speeds rivaling his own as she created several satisfyingly large piles of sandwiches which she placed between them. So drawn by the beauty of the moment Ranma did not even try to snag one of them as he watched.

Blinking his mind clear of the erotic dance of food preparation he'd been witness too Ranma smiled when Britanny motioned for him to dig in. Needing no further Ranma began wolfing down this gift from the kami like there was no tomorrow – or like he had to worry about losing his share to a greedy panda.

Britanny barely managed to eat half a tuna hoagie before freezing in mid bite amazed at the speed with which Ranma was devouring her lovingly prepared sandwiches of tuna. She'd known he was fast with his hands from when Ranma ate her peanuts on the plane – but what she was seeing went beyond what she thought she could accomplish. If it hadn't of been for her were–cheetah senses she wouldn't have seen him take the second sandwich or the third or the fourth. '_No wonder I didn't see him take my peanuts on the plane, I can barely follow his moves in hybrid form so there's no way I would have seen them in my human! Just how fast is he?_' Britanny wondered while as she bore witness to Ranma's decimation of another of the twenty to thirty some–odd sandwiches she'd made for the two of them.

Ranma was on his seventh sandwich when she managed to stop gaping. "Um… Ranma… do you always eat so fast?"

Half a sandwich vanished between her question and his answer "Um… yes?" The other half was gone.

"Well, I don't suppose you could slow down? I mean it's not like we're going to run out of food tonight or did you forget the freezer already?" Britanny jerked a thumb towards the walk–in freezer behind her.

"**Ain't no way I'm ever gonna forget about that Cheetah!**" Ranma exclaimed before sighing softly while eyeing the freezer lovingly.

Britanny sweatdropped.

"Still you should eat slower. I mean I eat fast but if I ate that fast I'd get indigestion." Britanny took a slow loving bite of her hoagie and chewed it. "Besides, tuna should be savored, **not** devoured."

"Indigestion? Nah, only get that from eating…" Ranma stopped mid sentence deciding not to finish and instead took a slow bite of his hoagie enjoying the taste.

"See! Much better!" Britanny smiled brightly.

Ranma nodded emphatically. "I'm just used to eating fast 'cause of having to fight for my food."

Britanny swallowed what she had in her mouth, "Yeah, Brianna and I used to argue over who got how much tuna but then we came up with a rule that didn't work out so well, we call it the 'My Plate Rule'. If it's on my plate, its mine!"

"After several accidents where others plates went flying when Brianna and I tried to out speed the other to get the tuna to our plates, of which I won most of the time, mom kinda put the kibosh on it. Now we make sure to split everything as evenly as we can before it gets cooked up. It's worked so far. That and we put our names on the bottom of the tuna cans."

"Wish pops had a rule like that, the 'if it's on my plate its mine' one. Not that he'd ever follow it." Ranma, who was eating slower but still faster than Britanny, responded. "If I let him my old man would take everything on my plate."

"What do you mean Ranma?"

"It's kinda why I eat so fast. If I didn't I wouldn't get any cause pops would steal it right off my plate 'n eat it."

"Your father stole your food?" Britanny asked unbelieving.

"Yeah. He called it speed training, I call it him wanting to fill his fat belly." Ranma finished the sandwich he had in his hand. "If I turned my back for a moment or didn't defend my plate I'd have nothing left."

"You and your father… actually fought fought over food?"

"Yup. Over Food, bed rolls, the best sleeping spots, tents, umbrellas, toilet paper…" Ranma started listing things he and Genma would fight over. "… chopsticks, coal, bed warmers, chocolate, water, tennis rackets, medicine, fishing rods, toothpicks, snowshoes, can-openers, socks, hot water..."

Ranma paused in his list after about two minutes, a look of consideration on his face while Britanny sat there mouth open in astonishment.

"Anyway, pops pretty much made everything into training, even sleeping. I can't count the number of times he would attack me until I learned to dodge or block even while asleep."

Britanny's jaw was practically hitting the table. She had wanted to learn more about Ranma but what she was learning just couldn't be possible. '_I know Ranma said he'd been training in martial arts since he was a kid but what could all of that have to do with it? How could fighting over trivial things be considered training? There's no way anyone could or would do half this stuff to someone as training! He just has to be making some of this up…_'

"I still remember once pops and I fought for the only good branch on a tree in the middle of a large field in middle of Kumano. Too bad for him he lost that time." Ranma chuckled softly. "Pops sure didn't get much sleep with that bear chasing him around all night. Man did he regret teaching me to defend myself in my sleep that time."

'_Ah the good old days, just a pack on my back and pops to pound on like a piñata._' Ranma thought wistfully recalling many of his adventures before Nerima... before Jusenkyo.

"There was this guy Picolet, a speed eater from the La Belle France School of Martial arts. He was able to eat so fast it was hard to see his mouth move. The weirdest thing was he could stretch open his mouth to take in a whole watermelon."

Britanny blinked owlishly. She wanted to refute what Ranma was saying or laugh at the joke he was playing on her by telling her such tall tales but from everything she could see on his face he was very serious.

"Please don't even get me started on what that guy could do with his tongue." Ranma added with obvious disgust before glancing towards his now silent companion.

After watching her make strange faces for a moment Ranma happily snagged two hoagies from the plate while Britanny stared at him in disbelief.

The score was Britanny - Two & Ranma – Ten.

Happily finishing off five more hoagies before Britanny finally regained her wits Ranma pushed himself away from the table unconsciously licking his lips clean of any crumbs.

Ranma took two deep sniffs before making a little exhale of air in disgust. "So… um… is there someplace I can wash up? W… I kinda stink."

Britanny jerked back to motion sniffing the air. She had to agree with his observation as she stank something fierce.

Getting up from the table Britanny gestured for him to follow. "This way Ranma."

"Oh and while you're taking a shower I'll see if I can find you something to wear." Ranma missed Britanny's lecherous grin. "I'm sure I'll find something… suitable for you to wear." Her mind already on some rather revealing clothing she could get Ranma into – or even better, out of.

"Shower? Is it ok if I take a bath?" Ranma asked. "I'd kinda like to soak a bit. Besides, who knows how long it'll take to clean all this fur."

"Sure if you want, though it really doesn't take all that long to clean once you get used to it." Britanny waved a hand in dismissal.

"Of course I could always give you a hand… I am used to washing my own fur after all." Britanny purred out.

"N… no thanks Cheetah – I'm sure I'll manage just fine." Ranma replied nervously. "If you um… just show me the way… and um… where the towels are I'm sure I'll be fine."

'_Damn… well maybe I can walk in on him when I bring him his clothes._' The thought of doing so bringing another lascivious grin to her lips, one that Ranma didn't miss and that made him very nervous.

"Sure thing Ranma… just follow me."

The little sway in Britanny's hips did nothing to ease Ranma's apprehension.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Nerima, Japan — Hikarigaoka Park__ (Late Afternoon)_

Like the bath before it, Akane's current activity did little to improve her mood. She had in fact already jogged her normal path once and was half way through an uncommon second lap. No matter what she tried her thoughts constantly returned to the loud-mouthed jerk who'd come into her life upsetting everything. The youngest Tendo's mood swung through many emotions inevitably settling briefly on anger– something the mangled mailboxes, trees, and walls gave testament to.

Nearing the midpoint of her normal path Akane entered the small park not far from home umbrella held over her head keeping the falling rain from hitting her as she ran.

The slight tingle down her spine was all the warning Akane received, but it was enough to allow her to avoid the three elegantly carved rose-shaped hairpins that now imbedded into the stone of the path where she would have been had she kept going forward.

Lowering herself into a defensive position, umbrella held ready to deflect any further missiles, Akane scanned the park for an indication of who was attacking her.

"I see you still possess a modicum of skill Akane Tendo. Good, I did not wish for this to be over too swiftly." An unimpressed voice sounded from overhead.

Akane's eyes locked immediately upon the source of the taunt spying the girl standing upon the branch of a tree not far ahead.

"Kodachi…" Akane hissed tightening up her defensive stance.

Kodachi gave forth her normal haughty laugh as she lowered her willowy form to the ground with the use of one of her ribbons. "Ohhohohohohohoho! Tis indeed I Akane Tendo!"

With a small a flick of her wrist the ribbon upon which she descended released the branch overhead to flutter down gently around her red-and-black leotard clad form.

"What do you want?" Akane snarled through clenched teeth feeling a stab of envy at the girl's gracefulness as she touched down on the path ahead of her.

"Why to liberate my beloved Ranma-sama from your harpy-like clutches of course. What other reason could I have for seeking out a lowborn peasant such as yourself?"

"Ranma isn't here Kodachi." Akane said angrily.

The girl in question rolled her eyes. "I can see that for myself boor. Did I not already make it evident I am here for you, not for my beloved to shower me with his affections?"

Akane tightened her guard knowing that whatever Kodachi wanted her for it was not likely to be a social visit. "So what do you want with me than?"

"Why to thank you and to punish you of course."

"Thank me?" Akane questioned, confused as to what Kodachi could ever want to thank her for. "Whatever it is I'm sure I didn't do anything for your benefit."

"And yet you did Miss Tendo!" Kodachi exclaimed excitedly. "Were it not for you and my bother my Ranma-sama might never have revealed the delightful beast that lied dormant within him!"

Akane's eyes widened slightly wondering how Kodachi knew of Ranma's change. Quickly she latched on to the only obvious answer her thoughts that her elder sister planned to sell Ranma out firming in her mind. "I hate to break it to you Kodachi but Ranma wants nothing to do with you… or your brother."

"**Lies!**" Kodachi verbally snapped in time with a quick cracking of her ribbon like a whip making Akane jump slightly.

"Did he not cast both you and that mediocre Chef aside just yesterday? Spurning your pitiful attempts at affection no doubt saving his own for his destined love, I." Kodachi finished her words with stars in her eyes, a hand held to her chest.

"Just go away Kodachi, I don't know what my sister told you and I don't really care. Ranma is my fiancée and not hers to sell." Akane stared at Kodachi, fire in her eyes.

Outrage clear on her face the gymnast struck out quickly with her ribbon forcing Akane to dodge. "You dare to think you can command me, Kodachi the Black Rose?"

Akane took a hit on her arm causing her to wince as a second lightning fast strike of Kodachi's ribbon sliced through the air. "You are claim **my** Ranma-sama as **yours** you insolent harlot!"

"Look I don't want to fight." Akane said, though the look on her face and the way she clenched her fists told another tale. "This is all Nabiki's doing."

"Your sister has nothing to do with the punishment you deserve for your interference in my rightful pursuit of Ranma-sama." Kodachi smiled wickedly. "Punishment I think is long overdue."

Akane soon found herself dodging ribbon strikes which she only managed to avoid by the slimmest of margins. Knowing she could never win against Kodachi unless she closed the distance Akane moved to go into a small grove of trees to the side of the road. It was only by luck that she managed to avoid the small explosion of gas from the trap she'd set off. Unfortunately her action of seeking to avoid the gas from the exploding trap was exactly what Kodachi expected.

Akane suddenly found her feet yanked from under her due to Kodachi catching her ankle with a ribbon strike which she used to pull her off balance knocking her to the ground on her stomach.

Thinking quickly Akane rolled back towards the path avoiding Kodachi's follow up attack of three more dagger-like hairpins.

"I see you are still quite the agile coward." –Ohohohohohohohoh– "A shame you will no doubt tire before long – a common problem among those of lesser breeding, no stamina and another reason why you are unworthy of Ranma-sama."

"**Coward?**" Akane screamed flipping herself to her feet to charge Kodachi intent on pummeling her into the ground only to miss when the gymnast vaulted upwards completing several somersaults before sticking the landing perfect on a branch above where she spent only a moment before leaping to the ground to avoid falling with the tree due to Akane striking it hard enough to uproot it.

"My dear Ranma was most accurate; you are indeed a brute." –Ohohohohohohoho– Kodachi laughed loudly, a hand going to her mouth. "Though I believe my darling chose other words to express his disdain for your brutishness." Kodachi tapped her chin, her ribbon dangling from the hand she did so with. "Now what did he call you? Ah yes, a gorilla."

Akane turned around and charged towards Kodachi, her hand held high intending to pound the gymnast into the ground only to miss when Kodachi completed a straddle jump over her. "Is it any wonder why he turns away from such an uncultured plebian? What my brother sees in you I will never know."

Infuriated Akane swung herself around intending to rush forward again only to throw herself to the left into a short barrel roll. Looking behind her Akane caught sight of Kodachi's ribbon – or rather a new one she now held in her right hand in addition to the first which was now in her left. One Akane could see glittered strangely in the rain. A second snapping of it in her direction resulted in the ribbon wrapping around a statue.

Thinking she might have the advantage, Akane made another run at her opponent. Akane skidded to a halt when she saw Kodachi's unfriendly smirk while witnessing her foe gave a casual tug with the hand holding the ribbon. The top part of the statue slid to the ground with a clank having been sliced cleanly in two.

Akane dodged to the side in time to miss another strike, this one sliced through a young tree toppling it to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing Kodachi? Trying to kill me?"

"Moi? Kill? Hardly, I merely seek to educate you in respect for your betters and of course to prove once and for all Ranma-darling is mine." Kodachi arched a ribbon clad hand towards herself and blew on her fingernails. "If you happen receive injuries in the process… well… it's hardly my fault you chose to struggle."

"You're not my better." Akane growled. "And even if Ranma is a jerk he deserves someone better than you."

With a yell of "Peasant!" Kodachi renewed her attacks against Akane forcing her to dodge her many strikes with the strangely glittering ribbon. The beset girl continued to try find some way to get close to her opponent only to be forced back when Kodachi proved she was quite capable of wielding two ribbons at once and thus keep her at bay.

Even throwing what objects Akane could find at the insane gymnast proved to be ineffective as everything was either caught and tossed back towards her or simply deflected away. When she tried to take the fight into the park and away from open areas Akane found the gas trap she had stepped on was not the only one when another such cloud appeared when she stepped off the path.

–Ohohohohohohohoho– "I see you've discovered running away is impossible as I've had my servant place obstacles in your path should you prove to be the cowards I expected." Kodachi cackled. "I have chosen our field of battle perfectly and you my dear should learn to be less predictable. Really, developing such an exploitable weaknesses as to take the same path everyday while trying to improve upon that lump you call a body, how pathetic."

Akane was truly worried now – she knew she was more than a match for Kodachi if she could close the distance but the girl was proving to be extremely difficult to fight and had indeed chosen her battleground well. Those ribbons kept her from being able to get close enough to attack, and if she ran she risked ending up paralyzed by one of those gas clouds. The few times she came close to getting past Kodachi's defenses her opponent would leap out of reach to strike from range. She also knew, despite Kodachi's belief otherwise, she could normally wear Kodachi down or outlast her but she'd breathed in enough of the gasses released by the few mines she'd set of that she could feel her reactions slowing down. It was becoming increasing clear to Akane she had to either win this quickly or find a way to retreat.

"So, what do you think of my new ribbon?" Kodachi asked flicking the item in question out towards Akane.

Mistiming her dodge Akane felt a sudden stinging sensation on her cheek. Touching her face she felt the slow start of blood trickling from the wound the strike had made.

"I had it specially constructed."

*Thwip* Akane barely dodged the strike.

"It's made from spider silk specially treated by moi." Kodachi completed her sentence using the French word for me.

*Vap* Akane rolled to the side, the stinging sensation on her left leg let her know she'd been hit yet again. She pulled up a rock from the path and tossed it at her opponent but like all her previous attempts, the projectile was casually flicked aside by the ribbon in Kodachi's left hand.

Akane knew she had to think of something. Maybe going back the way she came would be the best option; after all she'd made it to here so it must be clear of the mines and though it galled her to no end she had to run it was her only option. Akane swore she would learn to properly jump like the others could once she got out of this, even if she had to pound Ranma into the ground to make him do so.

"Is it not magnificent?" Kodachi continued to go on about her new toy. "A pity I am using it on you. It was meant for the redheaded harlot that vexes me so. But I suppose a bit of practice on you will do as a warm-up."

Ducking under the next strike Akane turned on her heel to run and it appeared to be working until a cloud of gas suddenly sprung up from the ground ahead blowing directly into her face just as she was breathing in. In seconds Akane felt her muscles freeze up and saw the wet pavement coming at her as she fell.

Frozen, unable to move, Akane could hear Kodachi's laughter moving closer.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Atlanta, Georgia — Digger Mansion__ (Sometime After Two In The Morning)_

Despite having used western style bathrooms before, Britanny insisted she show him around the room rather spacious bathing chamber while giving him a few good pointers on how to get his fur clean.

The bathroom itself was impressive to Ranma, easily thrice the size of the one in the Tendo home. Running the length of one wall was a marble top counter with two immense sinks while opposite it were two showers – one normal one steam. At the far end of the room rose higher than the area around it was a rather odd looking bathtub. It looked a bit like a cross between a giant animal egg and a futuristic sci-fi style escape pod with sides that slid shut to provide a cocoon-like enclosure preventing anyone else who might enter the bathroom from seeing within. Britanny explained this was a combination shower and whirlpool-bath. She even pointed out it had its own sound and lighting system along with about twenty other options most of which went right over Ranma's head. Several times throughout showing him how each of the appliances worked Britanny made it a point to indicate to him, many times, how they more than enough room for two or more people of even his size.

In the end it had taken him a good fifteen minutes to be given the tour and another ten spent dodging Britanny's hands before he was able to get the grabby girl from the room as she continued to voice her desire to help him bathe much to his discomfort. Finally, with the door closed behind him and Britanny on the outside of the room, Ranma stood staring at the large futuristic combination tub and shower on the far side of the room. The thing even had a small set of stairs on the backside where you could walk up into it.

Deciding to get things over with, Ranma couldn't help but pause while checking himself over in the wall-to-wall mirror dominating the far side of the room. He could hardly believe how he looked; knowing if he'd seen himself as he was now, before the change, he'd run so fast it would've left a wake behind dragging anything loose into his slipstream. It felt rather strange to him to have no desire to flinch at his obvious cat-like reflection – enjoyable, but strange.

Posing a few times, Ranma took stock of his form noting how he appeared pretty much as he did before except for being covered in black and red fur, having pointed ears, being much taller, as well as being adequately filled out and proportioned.

Looking himself over from several angles for a few minutes Ranma soon finished his assessment of his body and found he approved of it. Sure he would like to go back to looking normal… human. There was something he found in being in this form that felt natural. He was not even sure he really wanted to be cured anymore. Of his curse to be a girl, yes, but of having this new body… not as much as he did when he first discovered the change and was shocked by it.

Done examining his new body Ranma slipped out of his only piece of clothing to tentatively turn the knob inside the shower stall – his arm snapping back before the cold water could touch him.

Gazing at the falling water, Ranma sighed at his timidity, his father's voice ringing in his mind calling him a little girl for being afraid of a little cold water. Firming his resolve to find out if he still possessed his Jusenkyo curse Ranma thrust his arm into the cold water of the shower, his head turned to watch himself in the mirror along the opposite wall.

A huge smile began to form on his lips when the change didn't come. He wiggled his fingers in the wonderful coolness of the shower's falling waters and was just about to begin dancing about the room when he saw the door to the bathroom open to show Britanny standing there with a pile of clothes in her arms.

That's when he felt it, the pain.

Before either could react, the room filled with a blinding white light accompanied by Ranma's screams.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Nerima, Japan — Hikarigaoka Park__ (Late Afternoon)_

"How dreadfully disheartening." Kodachi yawned into the back of her hand.

"Here I hoped you'd give me greater entertainment based upon our previous altercations.", Kodachi frowned in disappointment as she non-too gently flipped the paralyzed Akane on to her back with a kick.

–Sigh–

"I do suppose I expected too much of you. I truly only have myself to blame." Kodachi stated derisively. "I suppose if I had not conceived such a wonderfully effective way to eliminate my opponent's ability to remain mobile it might have been a more satisfying altercation."

Kodachi placed her right index finger on her chin as she gazed down at Akane's prone form in contemplation. In one hand dangled her ribbon, the other a flower that while of the typical black coloration of all her roses, its petals held a blue cast.

"Truly beautiful is it not?" Kodachi asked, placing the blue flower into Akane's line of vision. "Took me a nearly year to cross-pollinate."

"When properly prepared its natural paralytic properties are five times stronger than any of my previous successes giving it the ability to function on even the hardiest of individuals while still being gentle enough to work on a baby. Why I could take down an elephant with but a tiny bit of my creation let alone a wretched girl such as you." "At least I believe I could. I would know for sure if the silly director of the Tokyo zoo would cease refusing me access to theirs so I might give credence to my belief. I suppose I will have to buy one and have it shipped so I might do so."

"But enough of such things, all one of your limited intellect need know is it provides me ample time to do what needs to be done - removing the competition for my Ranma-sama."

Akane felt the sting of Kodachi's hand on her cheek from the slap the girl delivered, as she kneeled down to stare Akane in the eyes. "How any of you could delude yourselves with the belief of being worthy of my Ranma's affections is beyond me."

"Cheater…" Akane barely growled out.

Kodachi's laughed lightly, almost carefree and not so insanely. "Moi? Hardly – didn't anyone ever tell you all's fair in love and war? And this has been both from the start!"

Kodachi thrust the hand with her ribbon in it into the air. "**A War Of Love**!"

The ribbon twirled around her body. "And love is a sport in which one always cheats by using every advantage one can find, no matter how small or inconsequential. And like war, our endeavors do not determine who is right – only who remains to claim the prize."

"Too bad for you this fight isn't over." An unfamiliar voice chimed in stealing Kodachi's very thoughts.

Akane and Kodachi both shared an expression of surprise as a large blur flew over the paralyzed girl to strike an unprepared Kodachi in the stomach with a flying kick sending the gymnast crashing against the trunk of a nearby tree causing many of its leaves to flutter away on the wind.

Kodachi struggled to her feet – a hand clutched to her abdomen in pain – to face her new foe only to shake in fury to see that the one who had struck her was tall and rather overly endowed brunette in a French maid's uniform. "**How dare you!** **How dare a… a… servant strike your better!** I shall see to it you are suitably punished for your impudence!"

"My better? Funny, all I see is a child with an overblown sense of importance." The Link scoffed as she moved a few steps towards Kodachi clearly indicating her intent to protect the paralyzed girl behind her. "Oh, and if you have any plans to hurt his girl further, you better forget them. That is unless you want this servant to plant you on your ass again."

"Wretched woman! The beating I will bestow for your impudence should remind you of your proper place." Kodachi cried out flicking her ribbon forward seeking to remove the foreign domestic servant from her path. Unfortunately for the aristocratic Kuno, things didn't work out as she'd wished.

When her target captured the ribbon in a gloved hand Kodachi smiled. When the Link gave it a firm yank causing her to stumble forward even as she rushed forward, Kodachi's smile widened further. Using her forward momentum to leap over her brunette adversary Kodachi figured to lash out with her ribbon and entangle the girl as she passed over head but instead found her ankle tightly gripped in one of the maids silk covered hands changing the direction of her landing and thus finding herself slamming face first into the ground to the left of her opponent.

Struggling to deal with the pain she felt from hitting the ground face first, or more specifically nose first, Kodachi heard her opponents mocking words. "Wow, you're slow."

Thinking to flip to her feet to face her foe Kodachi instead found herself again introduced to the earth when her new opponent slammed a foot into her shapely posterior even as another stomped a heeled foot down on her hand forcing her to let go of one of her ribbons which was then quickly kicked away.

Pinching her bleeding nose with a hand, Kodachi turned her head so she might better spy her opponent. "'ow dawre jou!"

"Oh come on, with that much padding back here that couldn't have hurt." The longhaired brown-haired woman snidely remarked while tapping her low-heel shoe against Kodachi's left butt cheek. "Though you might want to get that nose looked at, it would be a shame if it were broken and ruined your classic good looks."

Unable to form rational words due to her outrage at such treatment, Kodachi managed only incoherent stutters while rolling out from under her opponent to gracefully flip to her feet.

"I was told to be careful of tough fighters when I decided to visit Nerima. I'm thinking they didn't mean a prissy little snob like you 'cause if you're the best this place has to offer I should just turn around and go home before I waste any more of my time." Link tossed her long hair over her left shoulder dismissively. "Still, I don't mind taking the time to knock some aristocratic wannabe off her pedestal."

Kodachi snarled viciously even as she snapped her remaining ribbon towards her opponent only to have this one yanked out of her hand after Link caught it like the last one.

"Oh come on! Tell me you've got something better than flicking a ribbon at me over and over? No style, no finesse."

Kodachi's response came in the form of a bouquet of black roses.

The small squeak from Akane was all the warning her savior needed to dodge the strange projectile instead of catching it as she'd originally intended instead she allowed it to pass by and strike the ground. Link did wonder what it was supposed to do when nothing happened, the bouquet failing to release its normal payload of gas.

Pulling a razor-hoop from behind a tree Kodachi launched it towards her foe only to watch Link bend over backwards allowing it to go over her where it sliced into a tree resulting in several branches falling to the ground. Not one to let an opponent rest, the younger Kuno pulled free the knotted silk cord holding her hair and with a deft flick one end went around her opponents ankle. Yanking on her end Kodachi smiled in satisfaction when the girl fell backwards, falling towards the bouquet on the ground.

"I have to say, I am impressed. You have given me a greater battle than that trollop who dares stand between me and my love." Kodachi waved an empty hand towards Akane as the leggy brunette landed without hitting the flowers and rolled to her feet. "Surely you must know you cannot possibly prevail against I? But then you do not know with whom you are fighting do you peasant?"

Kodachi leaped backwards and away from a series of kicks and punches thrown by Link. "Allow me to introduce myself, though you do not deserve it. I am Kodachi 'the Black Rose' Kuno! Captain of St. Hebereke Rhythmic Gymnastics Team." Kodachi swept out her legs suddenly and swiftly catching Link in a double kick to her legs and one to her stomach sending the taller girl to the ground. "Perhaps you might give me your name since I have already graced you with mine?"

"Name's Link, and I have to say I'm impressed you caught me by surprise." The brunette wiped a bit of dirt from her face from where she'd hit the ground avoiding the roses as well as some from having just landed on her rear.

Kodachi laughed into the back of her hand, "I shall endeavor to do a lot more than just surprise you."

Completing a quick series of black flips followed by a slow handstand, during which she picked up the ribbon she'd been forced to let go of earlier, Kodachi smiled at her opponent. –Ohohohohohohohoho– Twirling her ribbon quickly Kodachi filled the air with thousands of black flower petals meant to obscure her opponent's vision.

Arms in front of her face, hair whipping around her Link was doing her best to remain standing upright against the impressive force of the wind as Kodachi used an attack based upon her brothers air-pressure strikes only less direct and more meant to keep an opponent at bay through force of wind. It was only by blink luck Link managed to spot the two dozen or so small sand filled juggling practice bags come towards her. Figuring they would inflict little in the way of damage, she took the first two on her arms only to realize her mistake when they just having been hit by those two numbed her arm from the force of their impacts after which she managed to avoid the rest despite the slowing winds.

"So you can do more than just snap at me with that ribbon." Link hissed painfully as a third bag hit its mark.

Kodachi chortled as she let up on her wind technique to snap her ribbon towards Link. Still recovering from the last shot-gun like blow Link was unable to dodge resulting in the ribbon slicing a clean line across an exposed portion of her thigh. "I think I shall enjoy playing with you a bit before I send you crawling back to your master."

Narrowing her eyes Link did her best to slip around the next few ribbon attacks, of which only two managed to land but just like she had done with Akane Link could not close the distance between the two of them to return the favor.

It was clear to Link that Kodachi had upped her game several levels and was taking her seriously instead of dismissing her as a mere servant as she had when they first started to fight. Sparing a moment for a glance backwards towards Akane's still paralyzed form Link had to admit she was impressed how the girl had made dodging her opponents ribbons look easier than it was even as somewhere in the back of her mind she began to believe Pee Wee might have been right to warn them about fighting any of the Nerima martial artists.

Dodging around a ribbon strike Link noticed how it had gone well past her. Thinking this to be a mistake and knowing it would make the ribbons return a second or so longer to pull it back Link dashed forward looking to take Kodachi down with a series of quick blows.

The sudden introduction of a very heavy branch to the back of her head via Kodachi's returning ribbon proved sufficient enough of a distraction to allow said female to easily dance out of the way of Link's strikes.

Twirling her ribbon around her body Kodachi laughed haughtily as Link rubbed the back of her head, more so when Link glared at her.

"Oh, so you like to play dirty do you?" Link asked as she dodged another ribbon strike.

"All is fair when fighting for love, and you have interfered in just such a fight." Kodachi responded, trying to sound haughty despite the nasal sound of her voice due to her wounded nose. "Besides, one need not play 'fair' when dealing with a servant."

Leaning back on one leg, Kodachi cart-wheeled backwards easily avoiding Link's attempt to get close. Combining defense with offense Kodachi forced Link to slow her advance with a combination of ribbon strikes and tossed clubs.

"You know, you're beginning to annoy me little girl." Link said rubbing her cheek where she still felt the sting of a successful ribbon strike.

'_Ok, this girl is faster than you_.' Link thought even as she continued to try to get close to her opponent. '_The question is, what to do about it… chasing after her is clearly a bust and I have no real ranged combat skills._'

'_Damn it! If I could just get in close this would be all over._' Link dodged around the many objects Kodachi started to hurl at her using her ribbon to launch them. '_And her laughter is really starting to get to me. I thought only cartoon villains laughed like that!_' Narrowly escaping another razor-hoop Link started to figure out her options. '_Ok, you only got involved in this because you needed a way to get closer to that Akane girl so you could find out more about Ranma, that and the way this chick treated her reminded you a bit too much of how Zelda treated us in high school. I guess my only option is to try to get her and me out of here… hey wait a minute._' Link smiled devilishly as an idea came to her.

"As if one such as I should care how a lowly servile feels." came Kodachi's response to Links comment, "Now if you would be so kind as to stand still and accept your proper chastisement for your misdeeds I can get back to what I was doing."

Making her move, Link started a fast dash towards the downed girl. "Nah, I think I will just take my friend here and get going."

"I think not!" Kodachi cried out, starting her down dash towards her previously downed foe.

When Link reversed her direction and put on a sudden extra burst of speed Kodachi reacted too slowly to prevent Link from getting inside her defenses. Once close to Kodachi Link delivered several power jabs all directed towards Kodachi's already pained abdomen. Wincing in agony, the young Kuno practically collapsed against her foe, her arms falling across Link's shoulders in what some might confuse with a lover's embrace had they just wandered onto the scene.

"I like that you play dirty," Kodachi heard the woman whisper into her ear. "…because I do too."

The crackling electrical noise created by the shock-stick now pressed against Kodachi's abdomen could hardly be heard over Kodachi's scream of agony.

"Heh, have to love those things." Akane, who could not see what was going on between the two, heard her savior comment coupled with the sound of something large dropping to the ground. "It may be cheating but it's like you said, it only matter's who remains standing."

Akane managed to move her pinky a tiny bit by the time the woman's smiling face hovered into view. "Hiya, my name's Link. Need a hand?"

1) Shock-Stick – A variation on a stun gun or taser in the form of a small hand-held baton. Typical models only have one use but can be recharged – Link's version can be used several times before running out of juice.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Additional Thanks**

(In alphabetical order)

3 Headed Demon Dog — For pointing out a few canon issues I made in the story. While I may not always follow canon, it's still nice to know that some of it does.

Borgrabbit — For being a beta-reader for this story and for all the helpful suggestions.

Genhoss — For giving me a lot of advice.

And finally, thanks to all those who posted a review for this story.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Chapter Notes &Author Comments**

**The Diggers Home**: In the traditional story, the Digger sisters actually live in a small suburb area, with neighbor's homes being pretty close to theirs. (In one scene, Britanny caught Lydia peeking over a fence into their backyard where Stripe was cooking at the grill.) The way I am making it out is that after Peachbody destroyed their initial place of residence they moved their home a bit further away from the neighbors, on to the property owned by their parents. Their nearest neighbor is at least two to three football field lengths away from the house proper. (About 900–1200 feet, assuming regulation sized field of 420 feet.) With their parents home being further than this.

The lawn contains many trees, bushes, and conveniently placed boulders – it even has a small forested area on each property. The entire property is surrounded by a wall of stone with a small amount of metal fencing on the top. The stone part of the wall is about eight feet in height with the fencing bring it to nine in total. This runs the perimeter of both the sisters and the parent's property with an additional wall separating the girl's yard from that of their parents – this one only being seven feet in height with the metal part bringing it to eight.

Further description of the home will be given as the story goes on, though I might even draw up an image if inspiration strikes me.

**Cliffhanger**

Yes, I did one. I will accept your admonishments for having done so but I promised myself to limit the chapters to no more than 10-15k and if I'd added in the parts to conclude this, it would have filled this chapter out to the 20k range. Not the best of reasons to do a cliffhanger, but it's the one I am using.

Four things to look out for in future chapters are Akane's fate, Happosai makes an appearance, Nodoka returns, and Ranma's curse is revealed, and the Jade group returns home!

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Story Pace**

**Many** people have commented on the pace at which this story is moving – and while I appreciate your opinions and reviews, I must stay true to my vision and write things as my muse demands. I hope this does not turn you away from continued reading and enjoyment.

**I **am very much awarethat barely a dayhas passed since the story started despite the story being several chapters in but there is just so much I want to fit into the start of the story and I don't wish to rush past anything only to have to do massive flashbacks later. Once I have everything in place the story will pick up pace and time will flow more quickly.

**I** also ask you to keep in mind this is my first serious attempt at writing a story.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

- Revised April 11th, 2011 -


	12. Reactions

**VICISSITUDE**

**Warning, Story Key & Disclaimer** are all located in Chapter One, the prologue. If you continue to read past this point, you are assumed to understand what this story may contain in the way of offensive or inappropriate content.

***PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO POST A REVIEW***

(After you read the chapter of course.)

**!REQUEST FROM THE AUTHOR!**

If you happen to find any incomplete or half-finished sentences, spelling errors or grammar corrections as you read, please feel free to send me a private message so that I can fix them. Thank you. I am human, thus I make mistakes.

**Notes/Commentaries Located At The End Of The Chapter.**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Chapter Twelve**

– **Reactions –**

"**Getting used to my new body wasn't easy, any of them."**

"**Looking back, I guess I should really thank Britanny and her sisters."**

"**Because of their constant groping I got in more dodging practice than I would've collecting honey for a living."**

"**And it beats trying to have someone bash your head in any day."**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

_Nerima, Japan — Tendo Home__ (Late Afternoon – Before School Ends)_

Kasumi's nervousness was obvious by the way her hand shook as she hung up the phone before quickly moving down the hall to enter the kitchen where once she had the door firmly shut behind her she let out the breath she'd been holding as she stood with her hands resting on counter, her arms still shaking for fear of having been discovered. She thanked the kami her father had not noticed her emotional state when she passed within his sight – thankful for once at his unstable nature as the man sat sobbing softly lamenting his missing shoji partner.

She still wasn't sure what drove her to do what she'd done, not completely. It was an impulse decision she'd made shortly after serving her father, sister, and sister's guest tea caused by Akane about how Ranma could go find another woman to marry, someone more like him. And though Akane meant it in a derogatory way – directed towards Ranma's supposed perverseness, unfaithfulness, and arrogance – Kasumi took it to mean someone who shared his cat-like form. Like the girl in the picture dragging Ranma on to the plane.

The moment Akane and her truly Amazonian friend, Link standing well over six and a half feet, left the house for the dojo Kasumi was on the phone making a call to an old friend, one Emiko Konabouki. A friend she hadn't talked with since the Saotome's arrival as Kasumi just never had the time to do so with the constant madness surrounding their stay – that and because of Emiko's job as a flight attendant for Japanese Airlines made it so Kasumi never had a good idea when her friend would be in town. Recently though, Kasumi had heard a rumor that Emiko had been seen in town more frequently, stopping by to visit her father – a kind elderly gentleman who ran one of the fish shops in the market.

When Emiko answered Kasumi's call, she sounded so pleased to hear from her that the eldest Tendo almost lost her nerve in regards to what she'd originally called for. After they'd talked for a good fifteen minutes, during which a nervous Kasumi discovered her friend now worked out of the Tokyo Airport as a ticket agent, Kasumi nervously whispered her request for information on a specific flight out of Tokyo Airport to her friend during a lull in the conversation.

At first Emiko was reluctant to use her position to do such a thing and Kasumi again began to falter in her quest. As fate would have it Emiko wanted to know why Kasumi wanted the information. Upon hearing the story of Ranma and the engagement and his subsequent 'kidnapping' by a stranger Emiko's attitude changed. The reason for this was that Emiko had always been a closet romantic and the idea of her normally timid friend wanting to go off to save her fiancé reminded her of all the times she had hoped some handsome prince would come sweep her off her feet or save her. To have someone like Kasumi wanting to go after him Emiko just knew that Ranma had to be something special and thus she was soon eagerly agreeing to help Kasumi find and bring back her one true love – despite Kasumi's frequent stammers of denial that they had such a relationship.

Giving her friend the flight number she'd jotted down from one of the pictures Konatsu had given her, Kasumi thanked her friend profusely before they hung up, which is what led to her nervousness as she stood leaning against the kitchen door

While she tried to convince herself she only did it in order to present the information to auntie at an opportune moment, a part of her knew she'd done it for entirely selfish reasons. So she could feel the joy of knowing she knew where Ranma was, if even only vaguely. That and the thoughts of romance that Emiko had filled her head with had her imaging that she and Ranma were actually in such a relationship – one she blushing admitted to herself she would not mind

These thoughts added to the ones Kasumi began to have months ago when she began taking a greater interest in Ranma's scholastic and emotional growth. There were times after they had talked, as she lay awake in her bed she'd envision the two of them as a happily married couple enjoying a pleasant talk after a long meal or taking long pleasant walks together shopping for groceries. She also imagined Ranma coming to her rescue from countless princes or unknown villains who would use her to try to defeat him only to end up losing when Ranma came for her. She of course ignored these as idle fantasies and a wish for a more exciting life but the more she talked with the maturing boy Kasumi couldn't help but feel a closeness to him she'd never had with male. As his manners improved so too did the way Ranma treated her; always showing the deepest of respect and consideration for her which unknowingly to both of them allowed Ranma to worm his way deeper into hear heart.

When he began featuring in her nighttime dreams Kasumi knew she'd at least developed a crush for the younger man. One she would never act on out of loyalty to her youngest sister, who obviously cared for Ranma no matter how much she denied it.

Looking back on it Kasumi realized she'd done little things to appease her desires such as pretending his helping her during their trips to the market together were dates, or envisioning him defending her rather than her sister the many times he was forced to fight one of his random challengers. She even imaged a few times what it might be like to be the one to join him on one of his adventures – or maybe even be the one to save him for a change.

Standing there, back against the door, Kasumi knew just such an opportunity was had practically been hand delivered to her by fate. Before her was a choice to stay at home and leave things up to others or for her to go off after Ranma to help him as Akane had done a few times in the past and as he had done for her countless of times.

Staring at the kitchen before her, her world, her realm, Kasumi wondered if she could actually do it. Could she go off in search of Ranma when all she'd have was a destination and a name belonging to the pilot? Could she drop everything to go on an adventure leading her to who knows where? Or would she stay here, give the information to her family or Ranma's and miss out on what could be her final chance to break away from the only world she'd known since her mother passed away.

Closing her eyes tightly Kasumi brought her previously unsteady hands to her chest as she listened to the chaotic harmony created by the wind outside blowing across the wind chimes her mother had given her when she was young. Within their gentle chiming she heard the words her mother would say to her when she would try to rush into things as she was quite the impetuous child. "One step at a time my little mist." And though her mother had been talking about the steps to proper cooking, Kasumi now placed them in another area of her life.

Slowly Kasumi opened her eyes, though they had a faraway look about them. "Yes mother, I will." She whispered to no one, a gentle smile upon her lips as she accepted the fact that her life, for good or ill, was about to change and Ranma was the key to that change.

The sound of the front doors opening and Nabiki calling out her greetings to the house stirred Kasumi into action her movements sure and steady as moved to continue preparations for the evening's meal. More so than before Kasumi felt the need for everything to be perfect for when Auntie arrived.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Atlanta Georgia — Digger Mansion__ (Sometime After Midnight)_

When the white spots finally cleared from her eyes allowing her to see, Britanny dragged herself from the wall opposite the bathroom where she'd been thrown. Her body language was clearly nervous as in her experience sudden flashes of energy – be they magical, technological, or other – were rarely a good thing.

A quick glance towards the showers she was relieved to see nothing appeared damaged, which was good, but not seeing any sign of Ranma who had been there when she walked in, that was bad. Scanning the rest of the room swiftly hoping to find he too had been tossed as she had Britanny was unprepared to see the obvious female form ass end up lying against the counters opposite the showers.

Keeping half an eye on the currently unmoving girl, Britanny zipped across the room to check out the showers before doing the same with the jet-wash. Not finding any sign of her hunky were-cat Britanny uttered a few choice curses under her breath as she turned her full attention to the obviously unconscious woman, her thoughts on what she'd do to this person if it turned out she had anything to do with Ranma's disappearance.

Inspecting the girl on the floor, it was easy to tell the girl was of Asian descent from her facial features. '_Probably Japanese like Ranma._', Britanny guessed.

Giving her unknown guest the onceover Britanny could easily see she was of Asian descent and if she had to guess she'd wager the girl was Japanese. Noting how the girls hair was a vibrant red, the color of blooming poppies, with black streaks Britanny immediately dismissed her hair as being dyed. From what she could make of the girl's physique, Britanny guessed the girl would be quite tall for her stock. It was also clear despite the fact the girl was upside-down, her legs sticking straight up, that the girl had a body most supermodels would envy – so much so Britanny found herself staring at into the mirror comparing her figure to that of her unexpected guest.

Growling at herself for comparing bodies with an unconscious stranger in her bathroom Britanny moved over and knelt down next to the girl, her mind on more important things like how she had gotten into the bathroom and more importantly if she knew where Ranma was.

"Hey." Britanny said before looking the girl over. Shaking her head she stood up and got a large towel which she tossed over the girl's naked torso before kneeling back down to poke the girls shoulder. "Wake up."

A soft groan came in response to her poking, so Britanny poked some more with no better results. Quickly annoyed with the girl's lack of consciousness Britanny sighed standing up to get some water with which to splash this girl awake. Half through standing up, Britanny froze in confusion.

Leaning back down Britanny took a deep breath – her nose twitching.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously after she processed the scents. '_I can smell Ranma all over her._'

Her thoughts immediately cast back to times she'd caught Brianna's scent on Stripe upping her annoyance in belief this girl was trying to get chummy somehow with her Ranma and though she'd decided to step aside for her sisters if it came to it, there was no way she'd do it for some hair-dyed Asian pinup who'd barged into her home.

Cracking her knuckles, Britanny prepared to awaken the girl in a less friendly manner when her target moaned slightly, eyes fluttering lightly before opening.

"Oh good, you're awake." Britanny said in a strangely singsong tone, her tail swishing agitatedly behind her. "We can start with your name and then we get down to the important questions, like where's Ranma?"

"Bri…Britanny?" Ranma slurred out still trying to focus her eyes and ignore the pounding she felt in her head. The narrowing of the girls eyes let her know she'd said something wrong. "Um… I mean Cheetah! What are you doing in here?" Ranma quirked her head slightly in confusion realizing it was her upside down and not Britanny. "And why am I upside-down on the floor?"

"I think I should be the one asking the questions." Britanny placed her hands on her hips. "Like how do you know my name and how did you get in here?"

Clearing away the last of the lingering sluggishness, Ranma righted herself but remained lying with her back against the counter. "What'ya mean how do I know you? You brought me…" Ranma noticed her voice was several octaves higher than it should've been. Looking herself over Ranma sighed, '_Oh great, a girl again. Well at least I don't have fur anymore._' Realizing what she just thought Ranma grinned as she jumped to her feat crying out "**Alright**! **No fur**!".

The towel she had placed over Ranma having fallen to the floor forgotten Britanny turned her head away blushing as Ranma began running hands over her currently female body in a rather lewd display.

"Cool, no tail either!" exclaimed Ranma her hands firmly holding her ass for a moment.

"**Hey**!" Britanny yelled.

Ranma's head snapped in Britanny's direction.

Still half-averted her eyes from Ranma's unknowing pornographic pose Britanny spoke. "If you're done feeling yourself up how about you answer my questions? Who are you and what have you done with my friend!"

Britanny's cheeks reddened further when she noticed that the girl in front of her apparently had carpets to match the drapes. '_I can't believe she even dyed down there! Talk about vain…_'

Ranma's hands moved nearly as fast as her head had a moment ago – coming to rest on her hips. "I wasn't feeling myself up!" Ranma yelled indignantly. "I was checking for fur ok?"

Britanny coughed a few times at Ranma's choice of expression before turning to fix her gaze firmly on Ranma's face. "Now isn't the time for you to be worried about personal hygiene or how well trimmed you are – just answer my questions!"

Ranma cocked her head to the side in confusion, wondering what cutting her hair had to do with whatever Britanny was babbling about, "Huh?"

Pulling herself up to her tallest, Britanny took a few menacing steps forward, emphasizing each step with a word. "**Where. Is. Ranma**?"

The boy turned female gazed downward embarrassingly – finding her hands very interesting as she tapped the tips of her index fingers together nervously. "Heh… I'm… well you see… its likes this…"

Angry at not having her question answered Britanny had little patience for the girls sudden apparent shyness. "Spit it out already!"

Ranma released a heavy breath. She always hated this part, where things go wrong every time she meets someone new. "I'm Ranma."

"Yeah right, Ranma sure as hell doesn't have a set of those." Britanny waved a hand towards Ranma's rather abundant chest. "I'd know."

"But it's me Cheetah, honest."

"Now look here little-miss dye-job." Britanny poked Ranma in the chest just below her chin. "I don't want to get physical with you, but if you're not gonna tell me what I want to know I'm gonna have to."

Ranma met her eyes unflinching. "Look I can prove it to ya."

"Unless you happen to be a Rakshasa I don't think so." Britanny replied sarcastically.

Ranma jerked a finger the direction she wanted to go. "Just let me go over to that tub."

"Nu uh, no doing sister." Britanny blocked Ranma's path. "You stay put until you answer my questions. Now way am I gonna let you use the water to escape. Seen that trick before."

Ranma exhaled noisily in exasperation. "Ok look Cheetah…"

"Don't call me that, only my friends can do that!" Britanny cut Ranma off angrily.

"I told you I'm Ranma!"

"You keep saying that." Crossing her arms over her chest Britanny ignored Ranma's sigh of exasperation. "But I ain't seen any proof Checkers."

"Checkers?"

"You know, red and black..." Britanny pointed a finger at Ranma's hair.

Pulling a few locks forward so she could see her hair Ranma groaned at seeing her hair was indeed multi-colored. With slumped shoulders Ranma spoke, "Splash me."

"Huh?" Britanny asked.

Ranma pointed at the tub. "Splash me with some of the water, it'll change me back ta being male." '_I hope_.'

Britanny quirked an eyebrow in curiosity; she'd seen some strange things in her life so she was willing to give this girl the benefit of a doubt for the moment.

Wary of some trick Britanny dipped a hand into the water. "If you're Ranma how did we meet?"

Ranma instantly flushed a decent shade of red in embarrassment. "You… me… I…"

Watching Ranma facial reactions, Britanny_found it hard to believe the hunk she'd slept with had become this curvaceous girl and though she could _see some similarities to the male she claimed to be – especially in the way the girl seemed to react to her line of questioning – it still seemed unlikely this redheaded bombshell was Ranma_ but she just couldn't be sure since she had never seen him in his human form._

_Moreover, the girl's eyes truly puzzled her. They were gripping in their tranquil exquisiteness; nothing Britanny saw in the _girl's blue-flecked celadon eyes reminded her of the boy she claimed to be. Ranma's eyes reminded her of a quiet storm awaiting release; the eye's she stared into now were reminiscent of an autumn forest day filled with lazy breezes. Even her voice sounded different, though that might be just because she, he, was a girl. Still, Britanny blinked a few times when she heard her question answered correctly, if barely, as Ranma whispered "We had sex.".

Having lived with a being that could change sex, she was willing at least listen to what she had to say in her defense, but then again, Genn could read minds so she couldn't rule out the possibility of something similar taking place here.

"Ok… say you're right." Britanny said. "Where did we wake up and how did you react when you saw me?"

"And don't just answer my question, elaborate a bit." Britanny added while trying to think of anything other than the events around how she met Ranma just in case her mind was being read.

"We… we were on the roof of a warehouse and I…" Ranma's nervousness at answering her question turned to annoyance. "Look, I told you how the Neko-ken makes me react ok? We left there to go to the Tendo's so I could try to grab some things to wear…"

Britanny's expression switched to one of quiet disbelief as Ranma went on.

"After that I carried you all the way to the airport where we met up with your friend Ace." Ranma paused. "Not really sure how I got on the plane though 'cause the next thing I know I woke up as you were coming back with peanuts."

Ranma looked at Britanny apologetically. "I'm still sorry about eating your peanuts Cheetah but I was so hungry."

"Ok, say I believe you. Why are you female now?"

"Jusenkyo." Ranma grumbled out so quickly it sounded more like a sneeze to Britanny.

"Bless you." Britanny blurted out.

"Huh?"

"You sneezed."

"I didn't sneeze, I said Jusenkyo." Ranma replied while wondering what sneezing had to do with her offering him a blessing of some sort.

"Ok, that still doesn't explain…" Britanny waved the hand not still dangling in the tub towards him. "…how you could have gone from being a hunk to runway model. I mean what the heck is a Juicesenkio"

"It's Jusenkyo, The Pools of Sorrow. I got a curse there that turns me into a girl."

"Go on." Britanny prompted, relaxing slightly.

"I really don't like to talk about it…" Ranma grumbled.

"Well you're gonna have to talk about." Ranma looked like she was about to protest but Britanny cut her off. "Especially if you expect me to believe you."

Hanging her head in resignation Ranma proceeded to tell Britanny the tale of how she and her father ended up cursed at Jusenkyo. From the tone of her voice, Britanny could tell this was something Ranma really didn't like going into.

"So when you were talking about beating a panda before…"

"I was talking about my pop."

Britanny smirked. "Ok, that makes a bit more sense." After hearing how Ranma's father would steal food from him she could relate to wanting to do a little 'panda pummeling'.

Ranma turned her head towards the mirror. "Some things are different though."

"What do ya mean?"

"This isn't how I normally look." Ranma voiced as she approached the mirror. "Never had these black streaks before and my eyes weren't green."

Britanny forced herself to not look away as Ranma again pose herself in a few rather provocative as she was curious about what other changes might have happened to her friend.

"I was much shorter before – just under five feet in height now I must be around six or so." Ranma's satisfaction at being taller carried in her voice.

"Didn't like being short did ya?"

"Nope." Ranma replied curtly before rethinking it. "Well, I didn't mind it… just kinda wished I was taller ya know?"

"And now you are!" Britanny chirped happily.

"I wonder if my male form is just as tall?" Ranma voiced her question aloud despite not meaning to.

"Let's find out." She heard Britanny whisper huskily before a small spray of water washed over Ranma as Britanny directed some water from the faucet next to her.

Ranma's form shimmered, going female to male between blink of an eye. Similarly, he grew an inch or three in height. The more startling change came in Ranma's hair inverting in color, the red going to black and vice versa.

"The change seemed to be a bit slower this time." Ranma voiced aloud before posing to examine his male body with a critical eye. "Cool, I did get taller!"

If Britanny heard him she didn't respond for she stood staring at Ranma glassy eyed, a lascivious plastered to her face as she did some checking of her own. '_Damn, he's just as hot in his normal form. I hope he can change back though._' Britanny thought selfishly. '_I mean I kinda understand why he wouldn't want to not having been born a lycanthrope, but I'd miss that hunky body if he can't._'

Catching view of Britanny's dazed expression in the mirror Ranma followed her gaze to finally realize he was naked. Immediately Ranma zipped by the stunned were-cheetah to dive head first into the bath. The ensuing splash soaked Britanny from head to toe.

"Hey! You didn't have to splash ya know," shrieked the now soaked were-cheetah.

"Well you didn't have to stare!" he retorted.

Britanny chuckled softly before leaning a bit over the high edge of the tub and in doing so prevent Ranma from closing the door to the bath thereby spoiling her view. "So…" she played with a few fingers along the top of the water before pouting as the whirlpool function kicked in preventing her from seeing Ranma through the now swirling water. "Since I'm already wet… I might as well help you wash up."

"That's…" Ranma's voice cracked. "That's ok Cheetah, no need" Ranma waved his hands rapidly, inching to the far side of the tub to put some distance between them. "I can manage myself."

Britanny's eyes twinkled in mirth even as she pouted in disappointment. "Are you suuure?" asked while doing her best to press her now soaked chest over the edge of the bath as an enticement.

Ranma nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah… I mean it's not like I'm covered in fur anymore." Britanny's pout turned real at the reminder. "So washin' up should be a snap!"

"You absolutely suuuuure Ranma?" Britanny coo'd as she slowly pulled the edge of her strapped top down her shoulder a bit making the rest of it cling even tighter to her chest as she sighed.

"I'm sure!" Ranma squeaked before pinching his nose to prevent the nosebleed he felt coming on at seeking Britanny's chest heave as she sighed. "If… um… if you could just leave me some towels and that change of clothes you said you were getting I should be fine."

"Oh yeah." Britanny stood up and zipped in and out of the room not wanting to miss a moment of the show or a chance to convince Ranma to let her help him.

"I brought these with me. I kinda dropped them when that explosion happened." She set them down on the counter before turning back to once again head towards the tub where she again presented her attributes for enticement opportunities. "Hey, any clue what that was about? I mean you didn't explode like that when you turned male."

Ranma, his head averted slightly from the soaked were-cheetah, waved a hand in a shooing motion hoping she understood he wanted her to keep back. She of course ignored as Ranma content for the moment to ogle what she could see of him.

"No clue. I've never exploded before when changing but I kinda do wonder if I can still become a cat-man."

"Were-cat Ranma." Britanny corrected absently; for once not irritated with Ranma's use of that term, her mind and eyes firmly on the hunk in the tub. "Since you seem to be able to shift to a human form I'd say that's what you are."

"Why not try to do what I told you to do earlier? You know, change forms." Britanny suggested eagerly counting on Ranma forgetting how much larger his hybrid form was than his human and thus likely exposing himself to her scrutiny since he wasn't in the deeper side of the bath. Sadly her eyes betrayed her thoughts.

"My eyes are up here Cheetah." Ranma splashed a bit of water towards the girl leaning over the edge of the tub while thinking it odd at having to say it when male.

Seeing his splash did little to dislodge his company Ranma sought to make his point clear. "I don't suppose I could finish with my bath."

Ceasing her efforts to see through the jets of water Britanny swiped a hand through her wet hair a wide grin replacing her pout as she gazed happily into Ranma's eyes. "Don't let me stop you."

"Alone." Ranma pointed firmly towards the door.

Britanny's return to pouting did nothing to change Ranma's desire to take a bath in peace much to her frustration.

1) **Celadon** – A pale tint of spring green. It is normally associated with a pale sea-green pigment though the style originally was made with much darker pigments. The pale green pigment came from the artisans who used specific clays and potting techniques to create the style now associated with the name.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Nerima, Japan — Tendo Home__ (After School, Late Afternoon)_

Nabiki hurried into the house quickly replacing her shoes with a pair of slippers as she announced her return home. She would have been home sooner if it weren't the need to stop by vice-principal's office at the end of the day where she was given a sealed envelope she had been instructed to deliver to Nodoka on behalf of Ranma who had not been in school to receive it.

Getting the letter really hadn't taken that much time, it was the stop she made in the home-economics' classroom to steam open the envelope that did it. What she found inside both impressed and surprised the middle Tendo for though she knew that while Ranma was easily manipulated, he was in his own way rather intelligent. She had even admitted that Ranma had a mind for tactics that rivaled hers – only to herself of course – but she never expected him to show that intellect in other areas. Something he'd clearly done if the improvement of his grades was true. He had in fact managed to bring even his worst grades up to a respectable level and his better grades to nearly perfect. An amazing achievement for someone who'd missed a great deal of time from school due to the constant insanity that plagued his life.

She needed to know how he had done it, when he had found the time to study for all of these classes. Sure she knew she had helped him a bit but that didn't account for such a drastic change in grade levels. She could think of only one person that might have done it, and she intended to question her elder sister to confirm her suspicions.

Much to her frustration she did not make it to the kitchen without interruption for her father spoke to her the moment she came into view.

"Welcome home daughter."

"Thank you father." Nabiki responded, hoping to end the conversation fast but she could see her father had more to say so instead she tried to control where the conversation might head. "Where's everyone else?"

"Kasumi is in the kitchen preparing for the arrival of our guests." Soun responded absently pushing around a piece on the shoji board though his eyes remained on her.

Unsurprised by her father's answer Nabiki took a few more steps towards the kitchen, her hand now on the door. "And Akane?"

Soun's response was as unexpected, "Akane is in the dojo with a guest."

Nabiki quirked an eyebrow, her interest piqued. By saying guest Nabiki immediately knew whomever was with Akane was not one of the typical crazies which meant there was an unknown element in play and Nabiki did not like unknowns.

"I haven't seen Genma since this afternoon." Soun offered up the information without being asked. "I'm sure my old friend will be back by dinner time."

'_Fat chance daddy._', thought Nabiki. She wasn't the least bit surprised Genma had fled, not with auntie returning today especially with no Ranma around to accept responsibility for his stupidity.

Nabiki's pause at receiving the news they had an unexpected guest was enough room for Soun to ask the question he had wanted to ask of her since she walked in the door. "Daughter, did Ranma show up at school today?"

Shrugging Nabiki crossed the distance to her father and put out her hand expectantly. Without a word being exchanged Soun dropped a few yen into her hand.

"I'm sorry daddy, he didn't."

"The boy had best not be with any of those other girls." Soun grumbled out, automatically thinking the worst of Ranma just as his youngest did. "It wouldn't do for him to neglect his fiancée in such a way."

Nabiki shook her head wondering if her father was actually in touch with reality anymore with how easily he dismissed Akane's actions the day before and with his constant refusal to see anything wrong with throwing it all back on Ranma's shoulders.

"I'm going to go to the dojo for a bit."

Soun nodded solemnly, his face hidden behind the Nerima Gazette, the front article reading "Cat-Man Sighted In Nerima!" complete with a grainy picture of leaping from one building to another. "When you head out to the dojo try not to disturb your sister's spar as she needs to keep up with her practice as my heir." She could hear her father starting to weep. "Could you let her know not to let her practice run too long? It wouldn't do for her to not look her best when her future mother-in-law arrives."

'_Training,_ _like Akane really knows the meaning of real training._' Nabiki mentally scoffed before probing her father for further information. "Spar?"

"Indeed. It seems Akane's guest possesses some skill in the art." Her father responded.

'_Ok. No surprise there, given the typical people that come to Nerima._' Nabiki thought.

"Akane offered to spar with her." Nabiki easily detected the small bit of worry evident in the Tendo patriarch's voice before it quickly turned to egotism. "No doubt she is the better of the two and I'm sure Akane will go easy on Link-san. After all what could a gaijin know of the true art?"

Nabiki absorbed the information – which was still too little. Thinking perhaps she might get more from Kasumi, along with finding out if she had anything to do with Ranma's rise in grades, Nabiki moved back towards the kitchen. "Thanks father, I think I'll go see how soon before dinner will be done so I can give Akane a proper time to be ready. It'll also give little sis more time to prove her skill at the art."

If the nodding Soun detected Nabiki's sarcasm at the end he gave no indication of it for his attention was fully on his newspaper.

Once inside the kitchen, Nabiki noted her elder sister was, as always, elegance in motion. Knowing Kasumi was likely aware of her entrance Nabiki couldn't help wonder how things would've been if her father had continued to train all three of them. Which of them would have been the best? She wondered if it would have been Akane with her drive and natural competiveness, or maybe Kasumi with her elegance and athleticism, or perhaps her with her keen eye for detail and ability to think quickly on her feet.

The sigh she released at having such thoughts was one Nabiki wasn't sure had been of regret, frustration, or relief – it did however did not go unnoticed by her elder sister.

"A yen for your thoughts imouto?" asked Kasumi in a voice filled with motherly/sisterly concern.

Nabiki snickered, "You know I give nothing away so cheaply oneesan."

Kasumi favored Nabiki with a brief smile without ceasing her bustling activity about the kitchen.

Taking a seat on a stool Nabiki figured to get her answers as quickly as possible. "So… how was your day?"

"Why thank you for asking Nabiki! It was rather pleasant." Kasumi chirruped in response. "I spent most of the morning shopping for dinner. I found quite a few deals while I was out. Why Mr. Takiku…"

Nabiki listened as her sister went into detail about the stores she'd visited and the people she'd seen. The only part Nabiki found even remotely interesting was when Kasumi mentioned overhearing many at the market speaking of Ranma and Ryoga's chase through the district. From she could glean from Kasumi's rambling the two had gotten around town far more than she'd heard, possibly covering nearly the entire Nerima ward in their battle.

"What?" Nabiki asked, having missed what Kasumi said due to thinking about how if even a tenth of what Kasumi was saying was true she was going to have one hell of a time trying to track down exactly where Ranma had ended up.

"I asked how your day was?"

"Oh, rather tame actually." Nabiki gave a half-smile "Without Saotome around to liven things up it was pretty quiet."

"Boringly so." Nabiki added as an afterthought.

"Still no clue where Ranma-kun is imouto?"

"Nope, but I still have a few leads to follow up." '_And a few more to try to look into thanks to you._' "Someone mentioned something about having seen a cat-man rushing through Shinjuku heading towards Tokyo. But I'd also heard about one heading to Kansai and Narita so who knows which one is true."

"I know one or two people who might be able to look into things for me to see if it's true or not. I don't suppose you heard anything about it while at the market?"

"Oh my, I'm sorry Nabiki but no one at the market mentioned seeing Ranma heading towards Tokyo." Kasumi answered, thankful for avoiding outright lying lie to her sister, as she and Konatsu had been nowhere near the market. "Auntie will be so unhappy Ranma isn't here when she arrives. I do hope we can cheer her up."

"Doubtful oneesan." Nabiki noted her sister's deflection of the conversation for later follow-up. "Not when she learns what happened to him yesterday."

Kasumi's shoulders slumped ever so slightly. "No… auntie will be very upset." Left unsaid was with whom she would be upset. "I just wish we could soften the pain auntie will feel with Ranma not being here to greet her."

"I do too Kasumi, but there is nothing we can do to sugar coat this," turning her gaze out the window Nabiki to speak, her words blunt and to the point. "Our sister was involved with a fight that almost killed her son Kasumi. There's not really many ways you can present this that and not come out smelling like roses."

For a time the only sounds were that of Kasumi's cooking and the gentle tones of a wind-chime.

"I hope you're ready to deal with things Kasumi." Nabiki asked, her voice neutral.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pretty sure you're aware of auntie's demands." Seeing Kasumi's confusion, she pressed on. "The ones she made before she left."

"Oh my, what demands?" Kasumi said feigning ignorance.

After rolling her eyes Nabiki proceeded to fill Kasumi in on all the details of what she'd come to know of Nodoka's wishes prior to her departure, several of which Kasumi had been unaware of.

"Add the events at the school to the fact that none of her requirements have been met… Well let's just say I wouldn't want to be in either daddy or Akane's shoes. I find it very doubtful Akane will be Ranma's fiancée after tonight, if she even lets it stand at all. But if she does, it means one of us will have to take it up."

A pan clattered loudly against the stove, knocking over a cup of oil in the process. "Oh my, how clumsy." Kasumi rushed to grab a towel.

Nabiki moved to help her sister clean the mess only to be politely shooed away by her older sister. Neither spoke for a few moments.

"Do you… do you really think auntie will do that?" Kasumi asked about half way through with the cleaning.

Nabiki smiled slyly as she angled her way closer to where Kasumi was working and to the food. "Why if I didn't know better I'd think you were interested."

The middle Tendo missed her older sister's reaction while she casually nipped a bit of the unagi from a pan on the stove. "Cancel, doubtful." She said between bites, "But since there are two more Tendo daughters for father to give away I'm sure he will give it a go."

Nabiki moved back to the stool she'd been using earlier content with her one victory of the matron of the kitchen. "Probably be me since it's not likely you'd want the thing."

The sound of her sister knocking over the cup oil a second time had Nabiki directing a questioning glance towards the now obviously red faced Kasumi, one that turned into a long stare.

'_Ka… Kasumi is blushing?_' Nabiki asked herself in disbelief even as she confirmed it. 'No way _she is blushing!_' Staring at her sister Nabiki's mind reeled at the implications of her sisters actions. '_She couldn't possibly want the engagement… not Kasumi._'

Nabiki's mind raced through memories of her sister, trying to place when Kasumi might have fallen for the very man she was set to try to seize for herself. She knew Ranma and Kasumi had been talking a lot but every time she had spied on them it was always a conversation about how Ranma could treat Akane nicer.

"Oh my, how clumsy of me." Nabiki vaguely heard her sister comment as the older female grabbed a second towel to clean up the mess.

"Yeah… not like you at all." Nabiki's personality switching from easy going to more businesslike completely missed by her older sister. "It's almost like you're distracted by something sis." "Anything you need to talk about?"

"I… I'm fine imouto." Kasumi stammered. "Thank you for your concern."

Nabiki leaned forward on her stool so she wouldn't miss any detail of her sister's reactions. "If you say so sis. Anyway, like I said I doubt the little princess of the dojo will be Saotome's fiancée after today and since you clearly don't have any interest in him I guess that leaves it all up to me to help keep the family honor."

She couldn't help but be amused at the little reactions she saw play over her sister's body as she spoke. Nabiki could see the desire to reprimand her for calling their sister a princess in the way Kasumi half turned her head switch swiftly to a stiffening of her spine when she made it clear that the engagement would fall to her by default.

Kasumi reacted exactly how Nabiki expected her to, even if it did surprise her. "Oh but I couldn't let you take on that burden Nabiki-chan, it just wouldn't be fair. It is a matter of family honor as you said, and as the oldest it would be my responsibility."

"Are you saying you want the engagement oneesan?

Having finishing cleaning the mess, Kasumi disposed of the dirty towels in the laundry basket. "I am willing to accept the engagement for the sake of our family honor."

Nabiki rolled her eyes at her sisters attempt to look noble, "I asked if you wanted the engagement, not what reasons you had for taking it."

"Wha… what other reason could I have?" Kasumi stuttered in response.

"Oh I don't know… I mean Saotome is a real hunk." Nabiki started to tick off some of Ranma's finer points, mostly physical. "He's got buns of steel, eyes you could lose yourself in, muscles in all the right places without being overly so, a head of hair I know I'd love to run my fingers through if he'd just leave it out of that damn pig-tail for a change. Let's not forget he's not only athletic but with the way he contorts his body he's clearly at least double jointed if not more." Nabiki paused for affect. "I don't know about you sis but watching him and spar or even practice by himself, especially when he's wearing no shirt, I've often wondered what it'd be like to get him in the sack."

"Nabiki!" Kasumi hissed in embarrassment.

Nabiki ignored her sisters protest, "Those are just his physical qualities, add to them his natural protective nature, his willingness to go out on a limb for people and you end up with a young man just about every woman in Nerima would kill the other for." Nabiki chuckled softly, "Several in fact try to do just that quite often if not daily!"

"And though Saotome isn't a prince I'd take him over half of the one's we've had show up to kidnap Akane." Nabiki heard her sisters soft giggle as she continued. "The lug does his best to be honorable, something he's gotten a lot better at since his mother came into his life, and that's more than most males I've met these days try to be." Nabiki gave her sister a knowing look. "Now that I think about it, even his manners have been improving."

Nabiki looked out the window, a soft smile gracing her lips "While he may never be the darling of the social-set there's no denying Ranma has a certain something… a rugged charm that endears him to you." Nabiki sighed softly, longingly, "A woman could do a lot worse than having someone like Saotome as their husband.

Her chest heaving with a sigh, Collapsing forward Nabiki fell let her head thump on the counter before her. "I just wish the jerk would learn to keep his mouth shut sometimes."

Kasumi moved most of the skillets off their burners to prevent things from being overcooked before turning to walk over and place a comforting hand on Nabiki's back. "Ranma-kun can be a handful at times."

Nabiki's voice was muffled around her hair as she spoke, "So, you want this engagement don't you Kasumi."

A faint blush appeared on Kasumi's cheeks, the hand not patting her sisters back moving to fiddle absently with some items in her apron pocket. "I do."

Kasumi watched as Nabiki's body heaved with a large sigh.

Nabiki's next words came as a shock to her older sister.

"Me too oneesan, me too."

1) Imouto – Younger sister

2) Oneesan – Older sister

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Atlanta, Georgia — Digger Mansion__ (A Few Hours Before Sunrise)_

"Ranma, are you awake?" She whispered very lightly as she tapped softly on the door to the room she'd given Ranma for the night.

No response came from beyond the door so she tapped a bit louder.

"Ranma?"

Still receiving no response, she slowly opened the door and slipped into the room. Once inside, the door shut behind her, Britanny allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room before she quietly tiptoed her way across the room to Ranma's side where she again reminisced over how peaceful he looked asleep.

She held back a soft frown at the thought of Ranma not being in his more handsome hybrid form – not that she blamed him since he seemed to have no control over the change. She knew he at least still had the ability to do so as he'd reverted back to her snuggly fur-covered Adonis once he'd gotten out of the bath.

Looking down at him, sleeping so peaceful, Britanny envied him as she'd been tossing and turning for the last hour unable to sleep. Remembering how restful she felt after waking with him the first time she deciding to see if Ranma would mind if she slept with him hoping for the simple comfort being near him instead of the nookie she wouldn't mind getting from him later. Switched to her human form so she'd be closer in size to her slumbering companion she lifted up the covers to slowly slip under them hoping her movements wouldn't alert him so as to avoid the possibility of him denying her his company.

Just lying in the bed next to him made her feel better, safer. With a contented sigh Britanny pulled the blankets up under her chin and wiggled into the mattress trying to get comfortable. When his reaction to her wiggling was to roll over and throw an arm around her pulling her to him, she practically purred in satisfaction and contentment. Within minutes, Britanny was sound asleep.

No more than an hour had passed before small sparks lit up various parts of the room as various electronics around suddenly shorted out. Scant seconds later a luminous blue and white radiance flowed out of Ranma's resting form, slowly filling most of the room. Within the radiance golden-hued symbols took shape, symbols that slowly wound their way ribbon like towards the sleeping pair. Not a one touched the sleeping girl in Ranma's arms as they swirled above the two before slipping low to flare brightly in response to touching Ranma. Soon the symbols flowed across Ranma's exposed skin like golden tattoos.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Tokyo, Japan — Shangri La Hotel__ (Penthouse)_

An aristocratic beauty, her long raven tresses flowing around her like a shawl, sat staring out the window at the city of Tokyo below – to her left knelt a sharply dressed man with short brown and hawkish facial features. Before the two on a table was a bottle of chilled wine and a single half-full cup held in her hand.

"I don't understand how things came to be this way." The woman spoke softly, her words almost musical. "This modern age confuses me."

"It's the way society grew Mistress." Came the man's immediate reply. "I have tutored you to the best of my abilities on our history so that you might better understand things. If you feel there is something I missed…"

"Oh I understand well enough. It is your lack of a true monarchy or having one lord that vexes me. I can't see how things get done with any expedience." The woman dropped the crystal glass from which she was drinking to the floor allowing the remaining wine within to stain the white carpet.

"Not all things take long mistress. Did I not arrange for these quarters and organize the searchers within an hour's time of our arrival here?"

The woman nodded, "Indeed you did servant. But that is not an example after all you followed the order of one not a many."

"True mistress, that was a bad example forgive me." The man lowered his head further indicating his duteousness to the woman. "If you are referring to the larger governmental structure of most countries I would point out that while it may take longer to get things done mistress it helps prevent abuses of power in most cases." The man went on. "At the very least it gives the people over whom they rule the illusion of a stabile structure in which they might have a chance to have their grievances heard rather than the feeling their voice has no say."

The woman nodded slowly as she turned her eyes upon the kneeling man. "Still, it does not explain why those who were before you allowed this to come to pass. Your myths and legends speak of them. Of the trolls, dragons, elves, and powerful mage's and yet in the eight months since you released me we have seen not one nor felt their presence."

"There was a time when elves fought ceaseless against the dwarves and their trolvic allies. Where dragons soared in the sky master mages and sorcerers held sway over lands vaster than the eye could see through simple virtue of their supremacy. How did it all … become this." The man's mistress waved a hand towards the towering technoscape of Tokyo beyond the suite's windows.

"I cannot answer that Mistress Nyrissa."

The woman favored the male with a slight glare making him flinch. "I know slave. My question was rhetorical."

"The magic of this world is less than it was when I walked it. Before I was imprisoned with my sisters by those thrice damned were-rats and their master. They must be here somewhere! I felt the power of the Eye of Exthilion here and I must have it!"

The woman lapsed into silence for a time, staring out the window her brow furrow in contemplation. A few minutes later a man stepped into view at the far end of the chamber – his overall appearance gave one the impression of a grizzled wolf waiting for the chance to strike. As he stood at looking towards the two at the window his eyes practically bored holes through the back of the chair in which the woman sat. After a few moments of such blatant disrespect, he approached closer before kneeling to await recognition.

The moment his knees touched the floor the woman spoke without turning her chair to face the new arrival. "Speak."

"Chahaya has returned Mistress." The man answered through clenched teeth.

The woman's voice dripped with venom. "Only an hour late – show him in."

The man signaled his compliance with a nod before moving to do the woman's bidding.

"Oh and Jonas?"

The man stopped with his hand on the door to turn towards the woman in the chair. "Yes mistress?"

Slowly the woman turned the chair until she faced the man standing at the door. With an upwards gesture of her hand, fingers extended forward, a bolt of electricity streaked across the room to strike the man in the chest driving him to his knees in pain.

"I expect more respect from my slaves." As the electricity continued to pour forth from her hand to play over the man's body causing him further agony the woman smiled clearly pleased with his pain. "Do remember that."

The man managed to growl out an "As you command mistress." before the strange electricity ceased – though the man's muscle spasms continued for a bit longer before he could stand and leave the chamber.

"Why do you suffer him Mistress Nyrissa?" The hawkish male asked in a respectful voice once the door had shut behind the departing man. "He is easily replaced."

Nyrissa favored the hawkish featured man with a glance, a delicate brow raised. "Do you now question me as well Miles?"

"Never Mistress." Miles responded without hesitation. "I live to serve. I merely ask why you keep such a dangerous pet about."

Nyrissa chuckled pleasantly. "Hardly something I would expect someone who was once his friend to say. Does it bother you I treat him so? Is that why you ask? Or are you afraid he might replace you in my affections?"

"I need no friends only your good will mistress and your affections are yours to bestow or deny. My question is driven only by my concern for you should he turn."

"You're worry is as touching as it is wasted." Nyrissa reached out a hand to pat Miles on the head like a dog. "He is bound by the runes of obedience which are woven into his lycanthropic abilities just as yours are; neither of you could turn a hand against me than you could take your lives without my command."

The door opening signaled the end of their conversation. The two turned to watch the entry of a black and white cat with cloud like patterns about its fur stroll into the room. The oddest thing about the beast, besides the things immense size for cloud leopard, was the golden necklace around its throat. The two watched impassively as the bejeweled beast loped silently towards them. Behind the great cat came the man who had been sent to retrieve him.

The leopard ceased its approach a short distance from the woman where it bowed its head low in subservience.

At an unseen signal, Miles nodded his head towards the bowing cat at which the feline's form shifted to that of a naked male of Indonesian descent who remained kneeling with his head bent awaiting further acknowledgement. He did not have long to wait.

"Report Chahaya." Jonas commanded.

"I followed the amulet as ordered Master Jonas," The man said unsteadily, his eyes never leaving the floor though one of hands held the golden necklace forward indicating he meant the triangular talisman which formed the frontal clasp of the necklace. "It led me to a place called Nerima."

"Go on." Miles prompted.

Chahaya removed the golden necklace from around his throat to lay it on the floor as he told the tale telling of how he followed the amulets guidance until it led him to the grounds of Furinkan only to find the magic unable to continue to follow the path. He also informed them that despite using the lesser tracking functions as he had been instructed to do the ward itself seemed filled with too many magical traces and tides preventing him from being able to eke out any further paths to follow.

The small man went on to tell how as he continued his search he witnessed the arrival of a large redheaded man and a companion through a magical portal. Deciding to follow them in case they had something to do with where the object he had been sent for went he witnessed them meeting with a third individual. Knowing he could return to the school if needed to see if any other paths might be turned up Chahaya told them how he followed the three to Tokyo where they spent the night carousing and causing general mayhem – mostly due to the actions of the small man who'd joined the group last.

"So you see mistress I was unable to discover the holder or location of what you sent me for but seeing I was so close to where you were staying I thought it best to return and give my report." The man finished his tale and grew quickly nervous as Nyrissa's unemotional stare and continued silence drew on.

Eventually a soft smile crossed the woman's lips, the sudden raising of one of her fingers on her left hand making Chahaya jump in nervousness. He had seen what she did to those who failed her in the past.

"So, you do not have or know who has the Eye of Exthilion?" Nyrissa asked coolly.

"The amulet I was given led me to Nerima mistress, but nowhere after that. As I said I had hopes one of the three I followed might be able to give me a clue as to where to find it mistress but I was unable to clearly make out everything they said as the three seemed extremely skilled and I had no desire to be spotted my mistress."

The corner of Nyrissa's lips turned downward. "So you failed me."

"No Mistress I…" Chahaya jerked forward, his words cut off. Looking downwards, he could see the thin tips of a set of claws sticking out of his chest courtesy of the hybrid-form leopard man standing behind him.

"Worse yet you disagreed with me." Nyrissa continued as if Chahaya had not spoken.

A second set of claws reached around ripping out the man's vocal cords before he could respond to her accusation. His blood sprayed forward where it should've drenched the woman and man still kneeling at her side had it not been for the appearance of a green force repelling it.

The woman turned her chair around to face the windows before speaking dispassionately. "Get rid of the body Jonas."

"Yes mistress." The large grizzled looking were-leopard said as he dragged away the body still impaled upon his claws. Behind him, Miles leaned over and picked up the golden amulet from the floor and quickly returned to kneeling beside the woman.

Once the door clicked shut behind the departing pair, the woman spoke again. "It appears I will have to go to this Nerima myself if I want any answers."

"I will make the preparations immediately mistress." Miles replied, setting the golden amulet on the arm of her chair before quickly departing the room.

"So…" Nyrissa picked up the amulet, letting its chain play through her fingers. "…it appears I am not the only mage left. I suppose it is a good thing I have not shown my power openly as of yet."

A few whispered words and the amulet reverted to wisps of smoke that flowed smoothly into a small charm hanging around her neck – one that shared more than a passing similarity to the one Ranma mistakenly received from Shampoo.

"It matters little. I will let nothing get in my way; I must have the power of the Exthilion's Eye."

"With it I will be able to decipher how to create true lycanthropes." The amulet around her neck sparkled as it reflected the light of the setting sun. "But I must not over stretch myself. My power grows weaker since the eye was used. My amulets connection to it fades more each moment."

"Perhaps after I finish searching this Nerima I should free some of my sisters. I can feel them calling out to me from their prisons."

"Yes, I think that might be best." The glass on the floor floated up to be refilled by unseen hands from the wine bottle. Taking a sip from the cup Nyrissa smiled wickedly at her reflection in the glass. "Soon I will have your power Iceron, and if either of your servant races still exist I will enact my vengeance upon them without mercy. I swear upon my lifeblood no were-wolf or were-rat will remain alive when I am done."

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Nerima, Japan — Tendo Dojo__ (Early Evening)_

Akane dodged under a crescent kick avoiding being hit in the head by the blow. In response to the assault Akane dashed in throwing a quick right-handed hammer fist towards Links stomach followed by a open handed palm blow towards the larger girls kidney's – neither of which connected for the long legged brunette twisted her body fast enough to avoid each blow.

Pivoting left Akane slipped behind the taller woman attempting a knife-strike to the base of her spine only to miss as Link rolled forward and away to come up facing Akane in a crouched position; one leg bent underneath her the other stretched forward, her hands at the ready.

Smirking confidently the youngest Tendo followed as quickly as she could intending to keep Link on the defensive only to find her world spinning end-over-end having lost her footing from an unexpected sweep kick. Before she could regain her bearings and try to shift her fall to something she could recover from Akane felt a strike to her chest driving the air from her lungs and her body to the dojo floor stunning her for a second, a second which provided Link enough time to swing around to stand over Akane with a stocking clad foot suspended over the downed girls unprotected throat.

Eyes blazing Akane considered her position for a second before reluctantly slapping a hand on the floor indicating her yielding the match. Normally the hot tempered girl would be upset at having lost to yet another martial artist but her emotion was tempered by the fact she'd beaten Link in their first spar only minutes earlier.

Seeing the foot at her throat move away Akane accepted the hand that replaced it as Link helped her to her feet.

"Good match Akane-san."

"Yeah…" Akane replied in a subdued tone indicting that while she was not angry about having lost it did upset her. "You too."

"You're quite good Akane." Link said with a smirk. She'd thrown the first match with the girl to give her some confidence and so she could better gauge her skill. Link quickly figured out that Akane's style of fighting was much like Zelda's, straight forward and with the intent to bring down your opponent through pure strength. She knew if Akane worked on her speed the girl would become quite the fighter.

"Thanks." The sarcasm in Akane's voice wasn't hard to make out.

"Oh come on, don't be like that." Link poked Akane gently in the forehead. "You did pretty good and should be proud of your skills. I mean you did beat me the first time after all."

Akane ignored Link's attempt to be friendly and moved away to start stretching a bit her mind already on their next spar and what she could do better. "Yeah, but I should be better than this. No offense, I'm supposed to be the heir to my families style and here I am losing to someone I just met." Left unsaid was Akane's firm belief she should have won both spars.

Not really feeling the need to stretch Link instead continued to exercise her body going through a few moves against an imaginary opponent. "You can't win 'em all; trust me I've had more than my share of losses." Link paused both in speaking and moving to give Akane an appraising look.

Thinking that perhaps Pee Wee might welcome a chance to have another decent fighter among the group Link tossed out a hook to see if Akane would bite. "Though if you want, I know someone who could help you get better."

"You do?" Akane asked eagerly.

"Yeah, my boss. He's kinda the reason I look so good and can fight so well."

"He's your sensei?" Akane asked, her interest tempered at the idea of having to learn from another male who was better than her.

"Nah, not really. More of a physical therapist or a body specialist. I did most of my training under Master Ikashi in the art of Jui Jitsu after which I took a few other courses in a few similar arts. But most of my recent improvements are thanks to the guy I work for."

"Is he the reason you… um…" Akane was hesitant to point out Links revealing way of dressing for fear of insulting her friend.

"The reason I what? Look so good?" Link posed her body, happy to show it off as always.

"Um… I was thinking more about how you… dress" Akane whispered the last word.

Links laugh surprised Akane. "Nah, this is kinda a dig at this other girl I work with. Her and I used to be rivals back in High School and I just like letting her know how much better looking I am then she is. Pee Wee, the guy I work for, is only a kid."

"A kid?" Akane asked incredulous at the idea of an adult working for a child.' And his parents named him Pee Wee? Sounds like something Happosai would do." Akane's reasoning behind her last comment caused her to blush lightly as she could only think of one reason the aging pervert would name any boy child that.

Link nodded, "Yeah, he's nine year old kid but his given name is Erwin Talon. Pee Wee is a name we call him when he's not around."

"So you don't like him?" Akane asked.

"Not a matter of like or dislike even. Sure he's a kid, he can pay, and he's brilliant even if he does have an ego to match his intellect. I can deal with his arrogance since helped make me into the woman you see before you." Link waved a hand over her body and then reached into her dress to pull out a small wallet in from which she handed a picture to Akane. "That's what I used to look like before I let Pee Wee fix me up."

Akane looked at the picture of what Link used to look like and then back at the tall attractive woman standing before her. "That… was you?"

"Yeah, can you believe it?" Link said plucking the picture from Akane's hand to put it away.

Akane shook her head no, "Wow… could he… could he do this for me? It's not like plastic surgery or steroids or anything is it?"

"Nah, this is all me. Nothing fake about me at all." Link avoided answering the comment on steroids 'cause she really had no clue if they had been used or not. "Thing is though, he'd only do it if you agreed to work for him."

Akane felt her hopes dashed, "Oh…" "What kinda work?"

"Mostly odd jobs. Fetching stuff, often from exotic locations. Catering to his ego. Junk like that." "And before you ask why someone who can fight? Well sometimes the places we go to are dangerous enough for him to need a bodyguard of sorts. That and there are people who try to prevent him from getting the stuff he needs to further his research so we have to deal with them."

"Research?"

"Pee Wee is a genetics expert as well as something of a…" Link paused trying to think of the right word to use to keep Akane looking at this positively. "…adventurer if you will. We often explore old tombs and such."

"Sounds exciting." Akane pouted. "Wish I could do something like that. I might even be willing to work for him for a bit if it gave me a body like yours. Too bad I'm too young."

Giving Akane a genuine smile Link patted her on the back, "There's always after you get out of High School right!" Thinking she'd laid enough of a ground work for later Link switched the direction of the conversation. "Maybe I can help you. Ya know, suggest some ways for you to help yourself improve. How about you tell me what your typical training routine consists of and we see what we can come up with together."

Akane smiled up at her new friend glad to have someone take an honest interest in helping her improve so she quickly began relating how she'd normally train: breaking bricks, morning jogs, various team sports at school like the volleyball or baseball, doing kata in the dojo. She finished up with how she usually ended up fighting off the occasional idiot who showed up looking to defeat the dojo or trying to beat her fiancé. (Leaving out all the times she'd been kidnapped.) She also left out Ryoga's training her in rhythmic gymnastics as she never finished and she didn't wish to be reminded of her recent confrontation with Kodachi. She ended by reluctantly speaking about her spars with Ranma which quickly led into a rant about how she had to fight off the other women in his life.

Link locked on Akane's being engaged, especially since she had mentioned Ranma's name. "Fiancé? You're kidding right. I mean you can't be more than seventeen or eighteen and you're engaged to be married to this Ranma guy?"

"An arranged marriage." Akane gnarred. "I'd rather not talk about."

Mentally cursing at have an opportunity to learn more about Ranma dashed Link sighed. "Not a problem. But if the jerk has other women chasing him he sounds like some kind of lothario."

"You have no idea." Akane grumbled. "Stupid womanizing jerk."

"Sounds like you don't want to marry this guy."

"Of course I don't!" Akane blurted out on to look down, her face clearly telling a different story than her mouth. "I never wanted to be engaged him it's all our parents fault…"

Seeing she was only upsetting Akane and figuring the girl would clam up if she pushed Link switched the subject back to martial arts. "Enough about that. Let's talk about what you and how you can improve your fighting skills. First let me give you a little ego boost by talking about your good points."

Akane smiled slightly. "Ok."

Link began ticking off fingers. "You definitely have the know-how, though like any fighter you could always use more."

Akane nodded in agreement.

"You're strength is **way** above average – enough that I wouldn't want to get hit by one of your strikes in more than a spar."

Akane beamed at the compliment to what she already knew to be her major strength.

"You're eager to learn and definitely want to improve which is a good thing as trying to get someone who doesn't want to learn is almost pointless." Link put her fingers back up. "Ok, now, let's talk about where you need to improve."

Akane's visage turned pensive. "Ok…"

"You're speed needs serious work girl. All that strength means squat if you can't hit your target and could use some work on telegraphing you're moves a bit less. Probably a result of you putting too much strength into your attacks."

Pausing because she noticed Akane's angry glare Link held up a hand. "Hey, don't look at me like that. You're the one who asked me to explain how I thought you could get better so how about you stop staring daggers through my head and let me finish?"

The youngest Tendo turned away in embarrassment, mostly because what she was being told matched Ranma's comments to her – minus the insults. Comments she refused to acknowledge because she was clearly fast enough to tag him when she was upset so he had to be wrong. Now here was a stranger repeating to her the exact same things her wayward fiancé had on several occasions and it galled her to no end. The only reason she hadn't yelled in denial of what Link had been saying was because of how the tall brunette had been nothing but nice to her since they met. She had even having been willing to actually part with her instead of dismiss her skills.

Seeing the anger in Akane's eyes fade Link posed a question, "Tell me a bit about your training before all this? Who have you trained under?"

"My father trained me in our family style until I was ten." Akane answered. "I haven't had any formal instruction in years though."

"So you only trained under your father and not even that for years?"

Akane nodded swiftly, clearly unhappy at the fact.

"Wow Akane, I'm impressed you came this far without formal instruction. For you to do that you must have a great deal of potential." Link said deliberately stroking Akane's ego.

Akane's smile lasted only a moment. "I wish someone around here would realize that and help me get better. I'm tired of being the least trained one around here, of having to rely on Ranma to get me out of jams." Akane's anger showed on her face. "Damn it I'm a martial artist too! But no one around here treats me like it."

"You're the first one to do so in a long time." Akane finished smiling at Link.

Link smiled back. "Yeah, having a real sparring partner helps." "I take it from some of what you said you get attacked pretty often?"

"Well, not me, but my fiancé. The baka can't go through a day without ending up in some fight." Akane mumbled under her breath about how Ranma also couldn't go without feeling up one of his hussies.

Seeing an opening to bring the conversation back to Ranma Link was about to ask a question when another voice joined the conversation.

"Little sis's right. Fight's are the call of the day in Nerima." Nabiki's announced her presence as she stepped into the dojo.

"I'm Nabiki Tendo, and you are?", Nabiki asked, her question clearly directed towards Link.

Link looked Nabiki over once before she responded. "Lynn Morgan, but call me Link. A pleasure to meet you Tendo-san."

"Link, interesting name. So, how did you and my sister meet?" Nabiki asked, noting the small bandages both girls had from the conflict with Kodachi. "A fight perhaps?"

Akane cut in, "We're busy Nabiki." Her eyes flashing angrily at Nabiki's questioning her friend and butting in on their conversation. "What do you want?"

Nabiki switched approaches giving her sister a friendly smile, one Akane knew was fake from experience. "Can't a sister check up on her sibling?"

"Not without getting paid for it." Akane retorted without missing a beat. "I don't feel like dealing with your games Nabiki so either get to the point or go away. Link and I are sparring."

Link remained quiet content to observe the byplay between the sisters.

Nabiki quickly proved she could be as mercurial, her lips turning upwards in an unpleasant half-smile, half-smirk. "Alright Akane, if you want to be rude I'm ok with that."

"Father wanted me to remind you not to forget that you should keep track of the time you're wasting out here in the dojo trying to better yourself as a so-called martial artist, my words not his." Nabiki enjoyed watching her sister turn purple. "He wanted me to remind you that Auntie Saotome will be coming tonight and he didn't want his precious tomboy of an heir to be anything other than properly groomed for tonight's festivities now would it?" "After all I wouldn't do for you to look anything but your best when you lose your engagement after all."

It took nearly all of Akane's force of will not to launch herself at her sister and pound the smirk from her face. "Get Out." It was with supreme effort she didn't shout the words when she spoke.

When Nabiki didn't move, Akane stomped towards her sister nearly breaking the floorboards with each step to throw a punch past Nabiki's head striking the door frame. Leaning right into her sister's face, eyes aflame Akane did yell this time. "I said **GET OUT!**"

Unflinchingly meeting Akane's gaze Nabiki continued to smirk. A few seconds later she brought a hand up to her mouth and yawned. "Whatever. Just be sure to get cleaned up when you're done, you are rather fragrant little sis." Nabiki had barely turned when she looked at Akane over her shoulder. "Oh, and while you're in the furo, which is fixed by the way, do try to think up what you're going to say to tell auntie about where Ranma is 'k?"

Akane's anger sputtered out, her face going blank. She'd all but forgotten she would have to face her prospective mother-in-law tonight but thanks to Nabiki's cold reminder the prospect of doing so shook her to the core. She had no idea what she would say to Nodoka or how she would play things off to the older woman.

So distracted by her pending fate Akane only vaguely overheard Nabiki say her goodbyes to Link before stepping out of the dojo and sliding the door shut behind her. She did however hear Link's comment. "Forgive me Akane for saying so Akane, but your sister can be a real bitch."

1) A gnarr is a growl and a scowl.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Atlanta, Georgia — Digger's Mansion__ (Early Morning)_

The sun rose, its light slowly shining over the trees along the eastern edge of the property accompanied by the sound of birds chirping announcing the beginning of the day. The repetitive staccato of objects struck in fast succession echoed from within the small forest located a short distance from the left side of the sister's home.

Ranma's fleeting form danced among the branches of the trees, his movements sure and steady as he leapt from branch to branch pausing only briefly to deliver a punch or kick to the truck of each tree as he landed. A sudden leap downwards and Ranma landed on the ground shaking the earth from the strength of his impact tossing up leaves and debris into the air, none of which touched him as he was already back among the branches above.

As he continued to put his new form through its paces Ranma thought about how he'd awoken this morning to find Britanny cuddled up to him, wearing only a rather flimsy nightie. His first instinct still confused him – it had been to enjoy the moment and see how far the two of them would go. Of course once the reality of his situation dawned on him Ranma launched himself out of the bed so hard he'd slammed into the wall where he began uttering apologies over and over with his head bowed. After a time it dawned on him he hadn't been hit yet. Looking up he was rather surprised to find Britanny still sound asleep. Feeling uncomfortable at staying in the room with her but not wanting to go wandering around a home he'd only just been invited into, Ranma slipped out the window and into the backyard making bee-line for the very tree's he was currently bouncing from limb to limb from.

He spent the first thirty minutes since waking trying to switch forms but had no success. Rather than let it get him down Ranma immediately went about seeing what he could learn about the limitations of his new form to discover that he was definitely going to have control issues if the casual punch he'd thrown at the tree he'd first chosen as his initial punching post to find his fist buried deep inside it – partly due to his lack of compensating for the length of his arms, partly due to the punch having more strength behind it than intended.

Ranma the next hour spent reacquainting himself his body's natural abilities, which he confirmed were far more than what his old one had been able to do. He had to relearn this distance his arms and legs reached; figure out proper balancing with his tail when standing on a thin branch as well as get accustomed to his bodies new weight; as well as grow accustomed to his enhanced hearing and eyesight. Thought-out his retraining Ranma avoided using any of his ki wanting to get a baseline before he experimented with what he could do with it let alone second energy source he still felt growing within himself.

When Britanny came running out of the house in a wearing a matching set of blue running shorts and sports bra, both seemingly painted on her hybrid form, Ranma missed the branch he'd been aiming for to crash into the ground creating a crater across the lawn until he stopped at Britanny's feet.

Ranma could see Britanny's amusement as he pulled himself out of the ground, a huge clump of dirt and grass on his head.

"Morning Ranma." Britanny chuckled.

"Mpphhing Cheefah." He responded pulling a clump of sod out of his mouth. "Um sorry about the lawn."

Britanny continued to chuckle as she shook her head, "Don't worry about it. I'll just get one of Gina's construction-bots to fix it up later." Britanny leaned down to poke Ranma in the chest, secretly enjoying the feel of his muscle and fur in the process. Ranma only noted how she seemed to now be frowning at him. "What you can do mister is tell me why didn't you wake me up?"

"Ya looked too cute to wake." Ranma said without thinking, failing to notice the blush on Britanny's face as he stood up to dust himself off. "Besides, what were you doing in my bed Cheetah?"

"Are you saying you didn't like waking up with me Ranma?" Britanny shot back, a smirk on her lips.

His head snapping up to look at Britanny Ranma waved his hands quickly back and forth wardingly. "No no no! It was nice! I mean…"

Britanny slinked right up to him her arms slipping around his neck, the two of them standing at about the same height due to Ranma still being in the ditch he'd created from his slide. "Awwww did you know how cute you look when you're all flustered?" She said, planting a quick kiss on his lips.

While Ranma was stunned, she turned away from him, hands behind her back and her tail running down one of his arms. "I've got a lot of energy this morning for some reason." Britanny said she she moved around Ranma, knowing his eyes were tracking her. Her position chosen perfectly Britanny paused, her body posed perfect to create a rather attractive view with the sun playing off her golden fur. Seeing Ranma gulp slightly Britanny crowed inwardly as she directed a coy smile towards him as she spoke softly, invitingly, in a tone that would have made her meaning clear to anyone else. "Care to help me run off a little of it?"

His blush well hidden by his black fur Ranma stammered a reply. "Su…sure I'll go running with you."

The wanton expression on Britanny's face matched the unconcealed lust shining from her green eyes as she licked her lips while practically devouring Ranma's shirtless form with her eyes alone.

"Who said anything about going for a run?" purred seductively Britanny.

By now Ranma stood stiffly, his eyes darting left and right as if looking for an escape route, beads of sweat dripping off his forehead. "Er… um…"

Seeing Ranma about to clearly bolt Britanny let her wonton look fade and replaced it with a friendly smile as she laughed a few times. "Relax Ranma. I get it." She said between laughs, though in her mind she was cursing up a storm. "I just can't help but tease you now and then."

Ranma gave her an indignant stare letting her know he hadn't found it amusing in the least. "Ha ha."

Deciding that maybe being direct might help Britanny laid her wishes out on the table, "Look Ranma, I'm not going to lie to you and say I'm not interested in you as more than a friend. I'm not really sure why," She deliberately let her eyes wander over his body making sure Ranma saw her doing it. "Besides that yummy body…" "To tell you the truth Ranma I could probably fall for a guy like you but I promise you I won't try to push you into anything you don't want."

Ranma was stunned at Britanny's directness. Sure he'd had his fiancée's say they like him but this was something new. A girl actually telling him she was interested in him without their being an engagement or for him to accept their feelings regardless of how he felt about it.

"Heck, just from what we did before I'm sure we'd both enjoy the physical side of things once we got you past all this shyness." Britanny added causing Ranma to redden at the implications. "Sure I'd love a repeat performance but I want us both to want to."

Ranma's mouth dropped open. Even he couldn't miss what Britanny was offering him. That in itself was new; **with** **him**, and not **to** **him**.

Britanny took a few steps away from Ranma symbolically matching her words with her actions. "But I can see you're not ready for anything beyond being friends and I'm willing to accept that." Mentally she added a 'for the moment'.

"Now," Britanny swatted Ranma in the rear with a hand making him jump and thereby restart his brain. "Why don't you run those cute buns of yours into the house and get changed into the sweatpants and shirt I left on your bed before I change my mind and decide to see just how much fun I can have stripping you out of that gi and taking you on the lawn."

No sooner did she finish than all that remained of Ranma was an afterimage.

Britanny was torn between pouting or laughing at Ranma's disappearing act. "Sheesh, he didn't have to run off **that** fast. But it was fun to watch him go…"

**ooOOoo**

Atlanta, Georgia (Later That Morning)

Two rather shady individuals lounged in a pair of chairs enjoying a cup of coffee and a donut at the La Aupute Alfresco Café as they went over their plans for the day – plans which revolved around robbing the jewelry store directly across the street.

The rather tan man seated on the right – possessing a rather masculine build, deep-set brown eyes, and bright yellow hair worn in a style resembling a flame – had just driven away a businessman who'd sought to take a seat near their table.

"I don't really see why that was necessary Vic," His female companion commented, her voice drawn out like warmed molasses.

The man's attention turned back towards his pale-skinned companion, "We wish for no one to overhear us, da?" Besides, the rabble of your country disgust me. No real fighters among them. Like Sheep.", his voice possessed an obvious Russian accent.

Leaning back in her chair the woman brushed a lock of her long sapphire streaked silver hair out of the way revealing her copper colored eyes. "You really need to lighten up." She added before taking a nibble of her coconut crème donut, the white powder showing up clearly on her sapphire tinted lips.

"Commoners were meant to be controlled by the strong. And few are stronger than I, Viktor Kiraentova!" The man exclaimed, a hand striking the table making the drinks on it slosh and spill over.

"Look can we just get back to hashing out how we're gonna handle this job now that you've frightened away the natives?"

Viktor nodded, pulling several blueprints out of his duffle bag to spread them out on the table. About to begin going over the best way for them to get inside the jewelry shop the man ceased his actions, obviously staring at something over his companions shoulder. There, coming up the road were Ranma and Britanny.

The dark yet giddy chuckle coming from Viktor brought Josephine's attention to the man's face, where she saw his eyes filled with maniacal glee. Pushing her chair back slightly in worry she watched her companion reach over to get something more out of his duffle. Fearful he was about to pull out a weapon of some kind Josephine was immensely relieved to see him pull out a rather dilapidated magazine.

She watched him flip through the pages hurriedly, clearly seeking some specific article. When he finally stopped he seemed to be comparing something within to something behind her. Before she could look over her shoulder to see what had caused such a reaction Viktor thrust the magazine into her face.

Pointing over her shoulder Viktor demanded her response. "Tell me, does this look like that person?"

Feigning disinterest, she looked over her shoulder than back to the page. "A bit. It could be them, though this picture looks rather old."

"But you agree it could be, da?" Viktor's voice betrayed his excitement – the maniacal glint in his eyes doubling in intensity.

Giving one of the approaching pair a second and third glance, she nodded dumbly. "Yeah, I'd say they look pretty much alike."

"My chance comes! But I must be sure."

**ooOOoo**

A Few Minutes Earlier

"I told you you weren't faster than me." Britanny commented without turning her head to look at Ranma who was jogging next to her. She had a smile on her lips and a little extra bounce in her steps.

"Yeah well, I'm not up to par at the moment." Ranma half-whined.

"Sure sure… whatever helps your ego." Britanny said mockingly. "Face it, speed is my thing. I'm a were-cheetah Ranma." Boasted the were-cat. "Cheetah's were made for speed and clearly whatever type of were-cat you are isn't."

Her eyes prowling over Ranma's form Britanny had to admit she was impressed with his ability to keep up, placing his speed below Brianna's. She wondered how long he could keep up the pace she was setting inwardly pleased how Ranma had yet to show any signs of fatigue. Since they had started their jog the two had had several small competitions; and while she have proven to be overall faster than Ranma in top speed he'd beaten her soundly at the fifty yard dash. Her speed really didn't shine until she passed Ranma somewhere before the hundred yards mark. After that he simply couldn't match her top end velocity.

Having Ranma beat her off the mark every time rankled the were-cheetah to no end, which was the reason she was acting all smug and needling Ranma about being slower than she was. Sure it was petty, but Britanny prided herself on her speed.

"I'm sure given time you'll do better." Britanny said condescendingly.

"You bet I will." Ranma responded directing a glared at Britanny out of the corner of his eye as he yet again adjusted his borrowed pants to keep them from falling off. The reason they were so loose on him was because when he'd left he'd been in his hybrid form but less than a minute ago he'd changed back to human. Ranma was currently also barefoot as his shoes had pretty much disintegrated after he put on his first serious burst of speed – which consequently ended up with him going through a few trees much to Britanny's amusement.

Taking in Ranma's actions Britanny shook her head. "We really need to figure out how to control your changes."

Ranma nodded vigorously.

"That and we definitely need to get you some clothes that will fit both forms, especially a pair of shoes." Britanny said while thinking how a trip to the mall was definitely in order. While she didn't know how Ranma would feel about shopping, Britanny wasn't about to let that deter her as it had been way too long since she'd done so herself never mind how she liked the idea of trying on various skimpy bits of clothing with Ranma as her audience. Just the thought of his shy reaction to her modeling such outfits was enough to make Britanny practically glow. When her thoughts turned to Ranma being the one in such outfits it was all Britanny could do to keep from drooling.

Not really knowing why Ranma experienced a chill which traveling down his spine.

Seeking to shake off his sudden sense of impending doom Ranma decided to move the conversation to more important matters than discussing his current lack of speed – food. "Hey Cheetah, think we can stop and get a drink?" Ranma's stomach let out a slight grumble. "Maybe a light snack or something?"

"Sure, I know of a nice little Café up ahead where we can get a latte!" Deciding to needle him a bit, Britanny didn't let things end there. "We can even take a short rest if you're feeling worn out already."

–Pffht– "I'm not even remotely tired Cheetah. You may be able to out run me for now, but I **know** I can out last you."

"Is that a challenge?" Britanny half-purred, her mind not on wearing out Ranma from running.

"You bet it is." Ranma shot back.

"And what do I get **when** I win?", she responded, her question obviously loaded.

"If you win I'll… um…" Ranma thought about what he'd like and what Britanny might want if she won.

"If you win you can give me a backrub every day for the next week…" Britanny said her thought aloud – one originating from how sore she knew she was likely to be if they did run a marathon.

"Yeah, I'll give you a backrub everyday for the next week! Heck I'll give you one whenever you want if you manage to… beat… me…" Ranma blinked. "Wait…"

Britanny froze in her tracks for a second; fantasies of having Ranma run his hands all over her body dominating her mind. "Done!", she yelled before Ranma could take it back.

"Wait a minute I…"

"Nope! You offered, I accepted!" Britanny said enthusiastically. "Not going to back down are you big boy?"

"Maybe afraid you'll lose?" Britanny teased.

"No way! I'll do it! Besides I know I'll win." Ranma stated with his usual arrogance. "And when **I **win, you have to keep those grabby hands to yourself for a week!"

"Hey!" Britanny cried out, her fantasies pushed aside for the moment. "That's not fair. It's not my fault your butt is so pinchable!"

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Pervert."

"You bet I am!" Britanny shot back playfully. "But seriously Ranma, isn't there something else you'd want?"

"Ok, what would you be willing to give me when I win?" Ranma asked.

"Oh there are a lot things I'd be willing to give you." Britanny purred suggestively.

Having been exposed to Britanny's constant sexual teasing Ranma was getting used to telling when she was being perverted. "Be serious Cheetah."

"Oh I am… I am." She answered with a chuckle.

Ranma jogged in place in front of her, his eyes staring into hers waiting for her to give him a serious answer.

"Ok ok. Let's jog a bit more while I try to think of something I'd be willing to lose…" Britanny smirked. "Not that I will."

Ranma shrugged, "I'll try to think up something as well."

They jogged on for a bit until the café Britanny had mentioned earlier came into sight.

"I know!" Britanny said. "How about I promise to keep any shopping trip I take you on for the next week to a maximum of an hour?"

"What shopping trips?" Came Ranma's quizzical reply.

Britanny directed an obviously exasperated glance in Ranma's direction. "Is your short term memory messed up or something? Didn't I just say we'd have to go buy you a new wardrobe or were you too busy checking out my rear since you've been behind me this whole way?"

It was nice to see Ranma stumble a bit. "I was not!"

Britanny's deliberately darkened her look despite not really being angry. "So you don't think I have a nice enough rear to look at?"

"Of course you do but I'm not some pervert who'd do that while were out jogging!" Ranma responded very quickly before snapping his mouth shut.

"Oh really?" Britanny replied, "So when do you do it? When do you look at my rear?"

Ranma's silence was deafening.

"I know." Enthused the glittery-eyed were-cheetah, "How about if you win I give you backrubs?"

"No thanks, I end up with your hands on me enough as is." Ranma shot back only to wince.

"You say that likes it's a bad thing.", pouted Britanny as she stopped her jog to look Ranma in the eyes. "Does it bother you that much? My wanting to…"

"Grope me?" Ranma shuffled his feet slightly, fearing offending her. "Well, yeah… kinda."

"It's not groping! I like to think of it as casual contact between friends."

Ranma met her indigent stare with an equally incredulous one. '_If she calls all this casual contact what the heck does she consider groping?_'

"And there's nothing wrong with that. " Britanny huffed. "I mean most men would love to have a beautiful woman doting on them."

Ranma sighed. "Look, it just makes me uncomfortable ok?"

"Why?" Britanny's disappointment clear in the question. "Don't you like me paying attention to you?"

"Well yeah, I won't lie and say that I don't enjoy the attention…" Britanny visibly brightened, "It's just that I've had some bad experiences with the way you give it."

"What kind of bad experiences?" asked Britanny hoping for a chance to learn more about him not to mention wishing to find out what had happened to him to make him avoid her attentions.

"I'll tell you a bit about it when we get back to your place ok?" Looking around at the few people who were walking on the street despite the earliness of the day. "I'd rather not talk about it in public."

"You promise?"

Ranma nodded, starting to jog again figuring correctly that Britanny would do the same.

"There." Britanny pointed the place out as she quickly joined him. "That's the café. They don't give service without shoes to why don't you wait out here while I get us something."

"Nothing with caffeine in it for me, ok?"

"Sure thing." Britanny chirped as she slipped inside the shop.

**ooOOoo**

"Josephine, I need for you to go over to this person," Viktor tapped the image in the magazine. "and get their name."

"You want me to what?" Josephine asked in disbelief.

Viktor restated his request; though was clearly more of a demand. "Are you deaf? Go ask him his name."

"Why not do it yourself?"

Viktor puffed out his chest, arms crossed. "'Cause real men do not ask other men their name, they introduce themselves proudly! And I have no desire to interact with him unless he is the one pictured. Especially at a place like this." The way he said this was as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Josephine palmed her face. "Oh give me a break, you make it sound like you're going to walk up and ask him for a date."

"So, you do understand. Good. Now go, ask him his name." Viktor replied impatiently.

Mumbling something about men and their egos Josephine got ready to give her partner her opinion on male arrogance when Viktor sought to give her reason to fulfill his not so polite request. "Five percent more of the job if you do this thing for me."

Josephine paused, "Let me get this straight. I go ask that guy his name for you and you give me another five percent of the cut?"

"Da"

A calculating look crossed silver-haired woman's face. Lacing her fingers under her chin, Josephine leaned forward resting her elbows on the table to smirk at her companion. "Ten."

Viktor seemed to weigh the offer for a moment before giving her a nod of acceptance. "Is deal."

'_All this just to learn some guy's name. Must be really important to him._", the woman thought, her gaze shifting from Viktor to the guy he wanted her to talk to. '_Well, for ten percent why not._'

**ooOOoo**

Britanny hadn't been gone more than a minute when Ranma distinct uneasiness settled over him, the kind he'd get when one of rivals was about to spring something on him. Not finding any immediate threats after giving the area a quick onceover Ranma remained alert silently holding out for the hope that Britanny would come back with their food and they would be gone before his instincts proved right.

**ooOOoo**

Giving a shrug Josephine stood up, smoothed out her outfit, and began casually making her way towards the rather comely male her partner wanted her to confront. Looking Ranma over she appreciated the view though she thought he could dress a lot better – of course he wasn't her type and she never would have done this normally but if it gave her a chance to check out the tall blonde she'd seen Ranma with it would be worth it.

**ooOOoo**

Ranma stood bouncing on the balls of his feet anxiously as he watched Britanny through the front window of the café as she chatted away with one of the people behind the counter. '_Come on Cheetah hurry up._'

Eying the seven foot tall fur-covered beauty Ranma wondered why he hadn't felt uncomfortable around Britanny despite how she hung off him like Shampoo or Kodachi would. '_Heck, even Ukyo started to get grabby with me._' When Britanny turned her head for a second to give him a smile before turning back to talking to the sales person Ranma's heart jumped slightly.

'_Why doesn't it bother me as much when Britanny does it._' He asked himself. '_Sure she makes me feel a bit uncomfortable but I also kinda like it._'

The slight upwards slant on his lips vanished at the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him; a female someone if the timbre of the noise and the sudden wash of perfume he could smell were any indication. '_Oh great, here it comes. Maybe I'll get lucky and it's another cross-dresser._' Ranma thought letting out a single snort. '_Only I would hope something like that…_'

"Excuse me sir, you look familiar." A deep sultry voice commented; a voice that most men would have found to be a turn on but to Ranma it set his nerves further on edge. "Maybe we went to school or something together?"

Forcing himself to appear relaxed Ranma slowly turned around to face the woman talking to him finding he had to look down to meet her eyes as she barely stood as high as his chest. If he had to guess she was probably as tall as his cursed form used to be, maybe a little shorter. Trying to do so as casually as he could he took in how she was dressed idly noting how the tight grey knee-length once piece dress showed off her figure – one he could tell was clearly well maintained. If he had to guess he'd say she was at least into aerobics if not some form of gymnastics. The odd thing about her outfit was the man scarves of various colors tucked into her belt or wrapped around her ankles and wrists.

When Ranma responded he gave the woman a nervous smile. "Um… doubtful. I'm not from around here."

"Oh poo." Josephine replied cutely, stomping a foot. "I could've sworn we've met someplace, you looked soooo familiar to me."

Josephine offered Ranma her hand daintily. "Oh where are my manners, my name is Josephine Roman."

Ranma gazed at her hand in confusion due to the way she held it out; her fingers down and the back of her hand held upwards. He quickly made the connection to what he'd seen a woman do in a romantic movie Akane had forced him to watch – at least as much as he'd managed to see before she punched him out of the room. The idea that this women wanted him to kiss her hand in greeting made him extremely nervous as not only did he not know her but the idea of Britanny coming out to see him do it was not on his list of things to do as he knew it would just lead to finally setting the were-cheetah's anger off. He was in fact surprised Britanny had not yet hit him as of yet.

Meeting the woman's coppery eyes with his blue ones Ranma made his decision and acted on it by taking the tips of the girl's fingers in his and shaking them gently. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ranma, Ranma Saotome."

The sudden cry of – "**I KNEW IT!**" – from a male nearby surprised them both causing them to jerk away from each other.

"**Ranma Saotome, prepare for defeat!**" Viktor leapt easily over the small fence around the eating area in a single spinning kick, his target unmistakably Ranma.

Given the choice of dodging the attack, which might mean allowing the girl in front of him to take even a part of the hit, or trying to block the unexpected attack, Ranma stepped into the assault bringing his arms up in an X, taking the force of the full impact of the blow without sliding back at all.

His assailant pushed off his block, a second kick striking Ranma's arms which was quickly followed by two more as Viktor used the momentum of his blows to keep him aloft.

Pushing his arms forward was the third kick landed Ranma forced Viktor to flip backwards to land on the street. Before Ranma could lower his arms the Russian dashed forward throwing two solid punches under Ranma's block hitting him in the chest followed by a third which hit him in the side. Ranma used the strength behind the last blow to help him make a small leap away from the girl and into the street where he into a tiger stance with his hands forward and open, his body set low to the ground.

"Hey you jerk! You could've hurt this girl! What's the big deal?" Ranma growled angrily.

Viktor grinned ferally taking to the air where Ranma met him in a series of quick strikes, the result of the exchange had Viktor thrown to the ground where he rolled further out into the street where he got to his feet with a flip.

"Ah good, you do have some skill." Viktor rubbed a hand over one of the spots on his chest where Ranma landed a blow. "I have no wish for this to be over too quickly, would be boring."

Ranma casually stepped into the street sizing up his opponent. "I don't know who you are, or why you're attacking me. Being honest, I don't really care." Ranma tightened his hands into fists. "But if it's a fight you want, I'll give you one. Just leave out other people, got it?"

"Forgive." Viktor said giving a slight bow, arm across his chest in a form of salute. "I am Viktor Kiraentova, Disciple of the Way of a Hundred Decisive Strikes. I am the Iron Star!"

'_Great, another Kuno._' Ranma thought while sweat-dropping.

"Remember it! For I shall soon be the one to defeat you Ranma Saotome of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts." Without further word Viktor launched himself at Ranma with a flurry of kicks and punches seeking to find a way past Ranma's defenses only to find any gaps vanishing as quickly as he could spot them.

As they two exchanged blows for several minutes, Ranma using the fight to practice controlling his body, the pig-tailed fighter couldn't help but wonder where this guy knew him from because he knew for a fact he'd never heard of him let alone the style he claimed to be a part of.

"Wow, I thought you'd be more of a challenge after the hits you got in." Ranma called out as he struck Viktor in the chest with a closed fist followed swiftly by a palm strike sending the Russian martial artist stumbling back. "Not that they hurt any. Heck I've taken harder hits from a half-blind moron trying to hit me with a toilet seat."

"You dare insult the greatest martial artist to ever come out of Kaslova! You dare insult the Iron Star?" Viktor shouted angrily.

"I don't really have to since the way you fight is enough of an insult to real martial artists." Ranma quipped back, his normal infuriating smirk firmly in place.

Viktor leapt to the attack, his face blooming red in anger causing Ranma to wonder if it might explode before the man even got close. Seeing an opening in the charging man's defenses Ranma snapped out a front kick striking Viktor solidly in the chest. Misjudging the amount of strength he'd put behind his initial attack Ranma's follow up punches swished through the empty air as Viktor was rolling end over end over across the asphalt to stop when his back struck a parked car punting a sizable dent in it.

Cursing himself for his lack of control Ranma watched Viktor attempt to get to his feet only to fall to his knees doubling over clutching at his chest as he panted for air. "Look, how about you tell me what this is all about before I end up hurting you ok?"

Once able to regain his breath Viktor glared at Ranma, his lips pulled back in a snarl. "I shall make you respect my strength!"

Getting to his feet Viktor settled into an odd stance, his hands held close to his face like claws, his legs bent oddly outwards, an odd chitter like sound coming from his throat. Prepared as he was for Viktor to attack Ranma failed to dodge out of the way as the man charged forward only to throw himself down at Ranma's legs at the last moment – his hands grabbing into Ranma's leg firmly even as the man bite into Ranma's leg.

Shaking his leg furiously Ranma leapt around trying to dislodge the man grasping on to his leg while screaming "Let go let go!" he eventually managed to get Viktor to release his grip after slamming the growling Russian repeatedly against corner of a building across the street from the café.

"What the hell was that?" Ranma cried rubbing his leg where he'd been bitten.

"You have fallen for but one of the moves for the Way of a Hundred Decisive Strikes is known for! The Hold of the Biting Badger!" Viktor stood up straight and tall, one leg held forward. "Now! Prepare for yet another! Behold the Spin of the Nineteen Tornadoes!"

Without further word Viktor began to whirl so fast it looked like several versions of Russian spun towards Ranma to surrounding him, all of them striking at Ranma from different sides. When he tried to jump out of the center of the attack Ranma found the air from the whirling tornados flowing downwards instead of up preventing him from being able to leave the ground. In that instant several kicks managed to get through Ranma's defenses bouncing him around between the human tornadoes like a ball in a pinball machine until he was tossed several yards away.

"Not so pathetic am I?" Viktor sneered as he brought his maneuver to a close; the other tornadoes fading quickly away.

Viktor let out a bark of derisive laughter. "If anyone disappoints it is you. You who are the supposedly Great Ranma Saotome." Viktor spat on the ground. "If this is the best you offer, it is good I didn't waste money to go to Nerima for a challenge."

**ooOOoo**

Britanny came out of the Café in time to hear Viktor's comment about 'The supposedly Great Ranma Saotome' and his follow up insult. Her reaction was to blink several times before speak out her thoughts aloud. "What the heck is going on?"

"Well it looks like the two of them are fighting, duh." A throaty voice answered.

Looking down Britanny found herself looking at a head of silver and blue hair.

"Yeah but why?"

Josephine's eyes followed the two fighters closely, trying to gauge which of them was the better. "Don't really know. Viktor there just up and attacked that guy for no reason. Kind of exciting though. I've never seen Viktor go all out like this before. Most people he fights go down in the first couple of attacks."

Any further questions on Britanny's part dried up on her lips when the man attacking Ranma tore the pig-tailed fighter's as well as put several holes in his pants after using an attack he called out as "The Cat Shredding the Couch." A maneuver Britanny noted as one she'd have to use when she managed to spar with Ranma later.

"Figures." Groaned Josephine. "Sometimes I swear Vik does that kind of thing on purpose. I have yet to see a fight where he didn't pull off his opponent's shirt." Not that she minded terribly because Viktor made little distinction between his male or female opponents when he did so.

Realizing she had been answering someone's questions Josephine turned her head to see whom she'd been talking with to come face to taut stomach with a rather exotic looking beauty, and for her the fight lost a lot of its appeal as she found staring at Britanny to be far more entertaining. Now if she could resist the urge to wrap her arms around Britanny's waist and scream take me I'm yours she might not embarrass herself.

Britanny missed the woman at her side slide a bit closer, blatantly checking her out from head to toe. "I take it you know the guy my bo… friend is fighting?"

"Yeah, his name is Viktor, though why he attacked your friend out of the blue I got no idea." Josephine asked as she pouted over the idea that Britanny might not be into girls let alone have a boyfriend. An evil grin split her lips as she silently prayed Viktor beat the heck out of Ranma for having the attentions of the beauty before her. Of course that's when she noticed something odd about Britanny that made her even more excited, "Is… is that a tail?"

Britanny turned back to the girl. "Yeah, it is."

"Cool."

Turning back to the fight Britanny felt something brush her tail. Looking she found Josephine trying to tie a scarf from her belt to her tail. Rather than simply bat the girl away Britanny decided to question her. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Tying a scarf to your tail." Josephine's responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can see that, why?" inquired Britanny, an eyebrow twitching in annoyance for she had been subjected to such things when she was younger by Gina while in cheetah form. '_If she pulls out a bunch of smaller ribbons and tries to tie them to me I'm gonna have to hurt her._'

"I just thought it would look cute!" Josephine beamed. "And see, I'm right!"

Bringing her tail up for inspection, Britanny had to agree for the scarf the smaller girl had tied to her tail coordinated rather well with the color of her fur and her Gucci jogging outfit. '_She's got taste._' Taking in the girl's poor choice of clothing, odd colored lipstick, and dyed hair she wrinkled her noise slightly. '_Well, at least for a color that goes well with what I'm wearing._'

Reluctantly Britanny indicated her acceptance to the scarf's presence by lowering her tail. "Yeah, I guess you are. Thanks. Um…"

"Josephine." Said girl smiled happily and held out a hand for the larger girl to shake.

Britanny took her hand and shook it on instinct. "Britanny." Britanny blinked several times when Josephine started to rub her cheek against her hand and began murmuring about how soft and silky the fur felt.

The moment was cut short – much to Josephine's disappointment and Britanny's delight – when Viktor's body went flying through the space the two occupied a second before. Britanny having leapt away from the spot while Josephine simply leaned out of the way –both of them turned their heads to follow the impromptu projectile as it crashed among the café's tables.

Slowly Viktor stood up on shaky legs almost falling back over after trying to use a chair to steady himself. He reached over and grabbed a pitcher of water that somehow had not been knocked over from a table still standing and dumped its contents over himself – the waters helping to pull him from his dazed state. Once again standing upon steady feet Viktor made his way slowly back on to the street, his lips set in a grimace.

"Very good, I see you do have skill thus you leave me no choice but to unleash upon you my full wrath." The wobbling man stated in a voice possessing greater strength than his unsteady frame indicated.

Ranma glared at Viktor as he cracked his knuckles. "Oh shut up and attack me already! What's with you idiots spouting off instead of taking your beating like you should. Now get over here I owe you for ruining these clothes!"

Viktor's shaking stilled, his right hand moved into an open palmed claw thrust forward, his left down and to his side in a similar position. Around his body, a dull silvery aura flickered into being. "**Now Ranma Saotome, you shall suffer the Thirteen Knees' of Misery!**"

Viktor's sudden dash forward and his attack appeared as mostly an afterimage, the air in front of Ranma shimmering as Viktor delivered his special attack, the results of which were Ranma collapsing to one knee, pain etched on his features.

Capitalizing on his opponents moment of weakness Viktor, who had stepped back from Ranma to observe the effectiveness of his attack, stepped forward to deliver what he hoped would be the finishing blow only to find his kick towards Ranma's face stopped cold by Ranma's hand holding his foot, and him, in place.

Ranma tightened his grip on Viktor's foot splitting the sole of the shoe from the rest as he hauled the man off the ground and into the air to bring his arm back down slamming the man into the ground hard enough to send bits of asphalt into the air.

Painfully getting to his feet Ranma released a low growl strong enough that both Josephine and Britanny felt it in their chests. "**You lousy jerk!**" A blurry red aura snapped into place around the some-times were-cat only to dissipate a moment later when Ranma winced and bent half over in pain.

"What kinda of school includes a special attack to the **balls**!" Ranma yelled before letting out a single pained chuckle as he thought how his father would probably approve and no doubt add it to the Saotome School immediately.

Viktor laughed haughtily, spitting out a bit of yellow asphalt from where he'd hit the middle of the road. "You have yet to see the extent of my special techniques! Prepare now for the Howl of the Screaming Monkey!"

Before the man could complete his move, a blatant attempt to grab Ranma by the balls and squeeze them, Ranma was on him throwing punch after punch at near Amaguriken speeds despite not using the technique. By the time the blur that was Ranma stopped Viktor lay face down imbedded three inches into the asphalt, both if his hands held up in the air in a grasping gesture as the man was still attempting to complete his attack even as he was driven into unconsciousness – not to mention the ground.

Finally stopping Ranma took in several deep breaths the way his face was scrunched up and how he remained slightly bent over made it clear he was still feeling pain from Viktor's low blows.

"I'd pound you into next week if you weren't already unconscious." '_I can't believe I fell for a move like that._' Ranma said cursing himself for falling for a move like that. Sure the pain would pass quickly but it still hurt it still hurt like hell when someone kicked you thirteen times in the nuts.

Britanny appeared at Ranma's side taking one of his arms in hers as he stumbled slightly. "Come on hot stuff, let's get you some ice." Ranma was glad to find that Britanny didn't take any opportunities to grope him as she guided him over to a few of the still standing seats at the café.

Once there the girl Britanny'd been talking too rushed over to help them bringing an already bag of ice. "Any clue why that nut attacked you?" The girl asked.

Grimacing while slipping into one of the chairs Ranma shook his head negative, "No clue… but if I ever have to fight him again I ain't going easy on him."

"I don't blame you Ranma, I mean that guy fought dirty!" Britanny exclaimed even as she pouted slightly at the thought of Viktor's choice of targets possibly stopping her from having any fun with Ranma later. If he did she had it in mind to hunt the jerk down and give it what for. "I hope he didn't hurt you too much."

"Nah," Ranma winced slightly as he shifted slightly in his seat so he could look over at his downed opponent to give him an evil little smile. "But he sure won't be forgetting this defeat any time soon."

**ooOOoo**

In the street, Josephine stood over the downed Viktor, his duffle bag over her shoulder. "I guess we're gonna have to put off the job for today."

Grabbing his leg, she dragged him down the street. "You definitely owe me way more than ten percent for this." Her mind more on the long furry beauty she was being forced to leave behind Josephine didn't notice the welt on her partner's forehead slowly forming something in Japanese kanji.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Additional Thanks**

(In Alphabetical Order)

3 Headed Demon Dog – Thank you for your assistance in helping to keep this story somewhat in canon. While I may not always take your suggestions, they are still very welcomed. (Glad your computer is working again?)

Borgrabbit – For being a beta reader for this story and for putting up with my horrible grammar!

Genhoss – For his wonderful advice.

Mythicalprogrammer – For MANY corrections throughout the chapter.

And finally, thanks to all those who posted a review for this story and for all your continued support.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Chapter Notes & Author Comments**

**Kodachi's comment** about war is based on a quote by Bertrand Russell, while the one about cheating is by Honore de Balzac.

**For the purposes of my story**, Furinkan High Starts School starts at seven thirty in the morning ending at either two-thirty or three-thirty depending on the day. Not that this is important, but I felt like putting that out there.

**The two new characters introduced**, Viktor and Josephine, are just minor ones who may or may not appear from time to time, so no fear of a sudden spin off chapter involving them. (Smile)

**In previous chapters of the story**, I attempted to keep things flowing according to their time-frames, taking care to have scenes in precise chronological order for each character. This meant with the greater number of things taking place in Nerima you saw less of Ranma, after all you can only have so many things happen on a ten-plus hour long plane fight and not have it become purely filler. This chapter deviates from that structure a bit so if this creates any time related fubars in the future or creates confusion it's not intentional.

**As stated before this is my first real attempt at a fanfic** and I think, based upon my personal enjoyment of the work and your reviews, it is going rather well. This is still a learning process for me, as I find what writing style works for me and try to improve upon it. I thank you for your indulgence.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

I am currently seeking a second beta for this story.

(I'd do the same for canon, but I like torturing 3 Headed Demon-Dog)

(SMILE)

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

– Revised September 18th, 2010 –


	13. Returns

**VICISSITUDE**

**Warning, Story Key & Disclaimer** are all located in Chapter One, the prologue. If you continue to read past this point, you are assumed to understand what this story may contain in the way of offensive or inappropriate content.

***PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO POST A REVIEW***

(After you read the chapter of course.)

**!REQUEST FROM THE AUTHOR!**

If you happen to find any incomplete or half-finished sentences, spelling errors or grammar corrections as you read, please feel free to send me a private message so that I can fix them. Thank you. I am human, thus I make mistakes. Help me be less human!

**Notes/Commentaries Located At The End Of The Chapter.**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Chapter Thirteen**

– **Returns –**

"**I'm glad I was in Atlanta when mom returned to Nerima."**

"**Had I not been I'm sure things wouldn't have changed much."**

"**Of course if I had been I might've been able to avoid some of the headaches later."**

"**But like pop always said, the path of a martial artist is fraught with peril."**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

_Nerima, Japan — Tendo Home__ (Early Evening)_

Nabiki entered the house for the second time that day return from a meeting with several of her factors where she collected the money made from the pictures of Neko-Ranma she'd distributed to them this morning – all of which sold.

"I'm home!" Nabiki called out cheerfully as she kicked off her shoes.

"Welcome home Nabiki," Kasumi said sticking her head out of the kitchen for exactly that purpose. "Dinner will be in about an hour. Auntie called, she and her guest would be here than."

Nabiki made her way towards the stairs, "Thanks Kasumi. I'll be in my room."

Kasumi nodded. "Oh, don't forget auntie requested we be properly dressed for the evening." Kasumi said before she ducked back into the kitchen, her comment directed not just at Nabiki but at her father who was within hearing distance as he sat at the shoji board staring outside at nothing.

Nabiki didn't quite make it up the stairs when she heard her father call her back. Walking into the room she watched her father gesture for her to take the seat normally taken by Genma. "Nabiki, could you sit with me for a moment?"

Shrugging Nabiki did as her father asked to watch him absently move a few pieces on the board between them mindlessly. When he did speak immediately she began to get annoying at him for wasting her time, "Daddy, whatever this is about can you make it quick? I need to get ready for aunties arrival."

Soun looked up meeting Nabiki's gaze, "Daughter, have you heard anything about Ranma or his father?"

"Genma still hasn't come back?" Nabiki asked, clearly unsurprised at his absence.

Her father shook his head, tears forming at the edge of his eyes. "I have not seen him since lunch and I'm a bit worried about how Nodoka-san will take his absence."

Nabiki suppressed a snort, "Tell me something I don't know."

–WAAAAAAAAAAAA– Soun burst out crying, tears flowing down his face dampening his shirt. "What am I going to do! How could Genma abandon me like this? Now the schools will never be united!" –WAAAAAAAAAAAAA–

Sliding back to avoid becoming wet, Nabiki frowned at her father. "Daddy I don't have time for your theatrics, you heard Kasumi we need to get ready, all of us, which means we all need time in the furo so, get to the point."

Just as quickly as he started crying Soun ceased his expression suddenly serious. "About that… It is my wish for you to leave talking to Nodoka to me."

Nabiki stopped halfway to standing, her full attention on her father. "Come again?"

Soun averted his gaze so he would not have to look Nabiki in the eyes. "As your father and master of this house, I think it would be best if you left talking to Nodoka to me." Soun's spoke firmly. "After we finish dining I will ask Nodoka and her guest to join me in the dojo where we adults shall discuss why her husband and son have left on a training trip when they knew she'd be back today."

"Training trip?" Nabiki asked unable to believe her father was considering using such a flimsy excuse to gloss over the events of the previous day.

"I'm sure once I explain how Genma has taken him on a trip to face a new challenger to the dojo everything will be fine." Soun smiled brightly at his daughter. "So you see there is no need to worry you girls as I shall handle everything and the future of the schools will be assured!"

Nabiki gaped at her father as he went on talking. "I'm sure once I explain things to Nodoka-san she'll understand and everything will be just fine. I just feel that Nodoka's guest would feel uncomfortable discussing such matters if you or your sisters were present."

"Don't you mean **you'll** feel more comfortable with hiding the truth without us present?" Nabiki said with a smirk.

"Of course… errr…" Soun's smile faded from his lips. "Now daughter…"

"Daddy, your plan is not only absolutely idiotic but it's doomed to fail and I'll tell you why." Nabiki silenced her father's protest with a raised hand. "First, I very much doubt you've thought about how to keep Ranma's other fiancée's from telling auntie?"

"If we just keep them away…" Soun started to say only to have Nabiki interrupt him again.

"Won't work and you know it. You can't even keep them away from Ranma despite numerous attempts and now you're trying to tell me you expect to suddenly meet with success in keeping them away from auntie? Fat chance. You'd have better luck keeping Genma from eating his next meal." Nabiki paused for only a half a breath. "And you can bet that once they do talk to her they'll bring up what happened at the school if only to ask how he is. If they find out you've been hiding what happened from auntie they will use it as a way to break the pact."

Soun started to wail only to have Nabiki flick a few shoji pieces at him. "Oh shut up daddy, now's not the time for that kind of nonsense."

–WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA– "My daughter's hitting me with shogi pieces!"

"Oh my, you really shouldn't be hitting father with game pieces Nabiki," said Kasumi having just entered into the room with a tea tray in hand. Setting down beside the two she poured her father a cup and placed it in his hand where he automatically ceased crying to start drinking from the cup on instinct. "You know how easily father gets upset."

Nabiki couldn't help but be mildly amazed at how her sister managed to calm her father so quickly.

"Father, I couldn't help but overhear you say that you don't wish for Nabiki and I to be there when you talk to auntie." Soun managed a nod. "Oh but father, you really should allow us to be there as well as Akane as this concerns all of us."

"Now Kasumi…" Soun started to say only to stop, his face blanching.

Nabiki had to admit to being curious what Kasumi had done to cause her father to have that reaction as she hadn't been able to see what her sister had done as she was facing away from her.

"Now, if you excuse me I need to see to a few more things for dinner." She turned a smiling face towards her sister. "Now, you should go take your bath so the rest of us have time to get ready."

Nabiki held back a chuckle as she nodded to her sister. "Sure thing sis. Let me know when auntie arrives."

Thankful for her sister's interference left the two of them alone to ascend the stairs heading to her room to get her bathing supplies. As she put her hand on her door to open it she heard Akane's door open and her sister step half-way into the hall.

"Nabiki." Akane spoke.

Nabiki turned her to look at her sister and found her face to be oddly unreadable. "Akane."

"Can we talk?" Akane asked, stepping out of the way indicating her wish for them to do so in her room.

"Sure, why not." Nabiki said with a shrug before walking past her sister to take a seat on her bed.

Behind her Akane took a deep breath before stepping back into her room pulling the door shut behind her.

The two remained silent for a time, Akane using the time to collect her thoughts, trying to dampen her emotions. When Akane finally spoke, her voice was surprisingly clear and devoid of emotion. "Why Nabiki?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you trying to take Ranma from me?"

"He was never yours in the first place Akane." Nabiki shot back. "Not that stopped you from treating him like your property neh?"

Akane ground her teeth as she replied to her sister's taunt. "Look who's talking about treating him like property or have you forgotten selling him off like a cheap whore the last time you two were engaged?" "I bet you've already been selling images of how he looks now to the girls at school so don't try to talk to me about treating him like property Nabiki."

Nabiki shrugged, "Oh I won't deny I intend to have Ranma help me achieve my goal of being rich but I can assure you I'm not planning on selling him to anyone once he's my fiancé again."

Akane growled, "Ranma is my fiancé not yours and I won't give him up like I did last time."

"You don't have to Akane. You've pretty much already guaranteed the engagement between you and Ranma will be over once auntie finds out what happened," Nabiki continued in a bored tone, "and you have only yourself to thank."

Akane shook in anger, "How dare you…"

"How dare I what? Tell the truth? Point out the obvious? Open your eyes to the reality of your mistake?" Nabiki watched her sisters growing anger through hooded eyes. "You didn't think that everything would just go back to normal after what happened at the school did you? That there would be no repercussions to your actions?"

"You did didn't you?" Nabiki chuckled. "Unbelievable." "Well wake up little sister and take a deep sniff of reality. Once auntie finds out what happened we'll be lucky if she doesn't end the pact to unite the schools on the spot."

"It was an accident!"

"Do you think she'll care?" Nabiki waved a picture she'd pulled from her blouse casually back and forth. "Do you think she will mistake your smiling at Ranma after he had a sword put through his chest as anything other than being happy about it?"

"I was smiling because he said he loved me!" yelled Akane, snapping out a hand grabbing the picture and crumpling it up.

"So you say."

"**HE DID!**"

"Have anyone who can back up your story? Anyone who heard Ranma proclaim his love? Ukyo maybe? Nah, if she had she'd have yelled up a storm or tried to belt Ranma right out of the school yard the instant the words left his mouth." Nabiki tossed the picture at Akane's feet.

"None of the videos I have picked up Ranma's supposed confession, but they all have you telling Ranma to die followed by you trying to help him do just that." Nabiki crossed one leg over the other, her hands lying in her lap – her expression calm, quite at odds with the anger in her eyes. "Awfully hard to match up your claim with what everyone saw."

"I told you that was a mistake why aren't you listening to me!" Akane shouted.

"Oh I hear you alright, hard not to with you yelling." Nabiki said jiggling a finger in her ear to clear the ringing. "But you're not listening to me. Auntie won't see things that way."

"She will if you help me!"

Nabiki did laugh this time. "You want me to help you find a way out of this?"

"Yes!"

"No doing sis. Even if I could find a way to convince auntie this was a mistake."

"It was!"

Nabiki rolled her eyes, "As I was saying, even if I could convince her what would happen than? You'd just abuse him and probably kill him the next time you lost your anger. No dice Akane. I'm not taking a chance on you suddenly learning to control your anger."

"I would never try to kill Ranma! You know that!"

"No, not on purpose." Nabiki stated. "But we're talking about your anger Akane. I mean look at you! Your practically shaking with anger right now. You'd probably like nothing better than to haul off and hit me."

Akane blanched, "I'd never…"

"Just like you'd never accidently help Kuno try to kill Ranma."

"Why are you doing this to me Nabiki?" Akane pounded a fist against the doorframe. "I tell you Ranma finally admitted he loves me and instead of being happy for me you're planning ways to take him from me! He deserves someone better than an honorless mercenary like you!"

Nabiki frowned briefly, "I admit I'm a bit mercenary in my ways but I make no attempts to be anything other than what I am. I may occasionally hurt the feelings of others here and there, but I think that's better than being someone who physically abuses the one they claim to love."

"I didn't abuse anyone!"

"Really?" Nabiki said, eyes flashing accusingly. "Tell me Akane, what does one call it when someone uses forms of physical aggression to express their displeasure towards a person they are in a relationship with?" asked Nabiki, "Not only once but repeatedly."

"It's… it's not like that." Akane stammered reeling away from her sister as if she'd been punched in the gut.

"So you haven't kicked, shoved, punched, or thrown objects at him just to release your anger? You haven't once hit Ranma outside of a fight or a spar simply because you were angry with him?"

Getting to her feet Nabiki began to pace again as Akane backed herself up against the door, eyes cast downwards.

"Not my fault… He just makes me so…"

"Angry?" Nabiki smirked triumphantly. "So you'd just hit him to make him shut up or just to express your displeasure with something he's done."

"See, it's all his fault." Akane said more to herself than to her sister, trying to justify her past actions to herself.

"His fault or not do you think for a minute if the situation was reversed and Ranma was hitting you because you made him angry that daddy stand still for it?"

"Ranma'd never…"

"No, he wouldn't, but we're talking hypothetically her Akane. If he'd been the one lashing out in anger every time you upset him this engagement would've been over before Ranma could've tried to justify hitting you, or any of us for that matter. Hell daddy goes after him with his demon-head if he even looks at you cross-eyed.

However, because it was the other way around daddy overlooks it claiming it's the way a proper martial artist couple express their affections." Nabiki snorted contemptuously. "What bullshit."

Nabiki affixed Akane with a penetrating glare. "Now let's get to the biggest thing you hit Ranma for, for being a pervert. Tell me Akane, who was the pervert yesterday when you walked in on him in the bath?"

"He was! The jerk was hanging all over Shampoo!"

"So you hit him."

"Damn right I di…" Akane stopped talking, seeing where her sister was going with this. "That doesn't count! He deserved it for being a pervert and fondling that purple haired hussy."

"Just like he deserved what he got for destroying your bento and for fighting with Ryoga."

"It's not the same thing!" Akane blurted out. "How was I to know that baka Kuno was using a real katana?"

"Oh, so if Kuno hadn't of had a real sword it would have been alright for you to bash him?" Nabiki asked.

"Stop trying to twist my words!" Akane's eyes flashed in anger.

"Ok, I'll let that go for the moment. Let's go back to what happened that morning shall we?"

Wondering where Nabiki was going this time Akane eyed her sister warily. "Why?"

"You were angry about finding Shampoo in the bathroom with Ranma correct?"

The look Akane gave Nabiki was one that clearly said, "Duh."

"Just why were you in the furo in the first place?"

"I was going in to take a bath." Akane said confidently knowing her sister couldn't trap her this time. Had she seen the small smirk on Nabiki's face she wouldn't have been as confident. "There was no sign up, the baka must have forgotten to put it out, so I figured it was empty. How was I supposed to know the pervert was in there trying to get his jollies with that Amazon hussy?"

"Really, so than it wasn't you I saw ignore the sign and go into the bathroom this morning? The occupied sign **I** made sure was there?"

Akane's eyes tripled in size. "I… I…"

"It wasn't you I saw stare at the occupied sigh for about a minute before looking around to make sure no one was looking?" Nabiki smiled devilishly. "Oh, and don't try to say you thought it was me or Kasumi in there since you had to have seen her in the kitchen when you came back for your jog and you passed me when you got back from your jog and saw I was dressed in only a towel."

"What did you plan to do? Maybe sneak in and catch a glimpse of your fiancé?" Nabiki asked knowing the answer. "Of course after which you would of course play the part of the one wronged and dish out more of your typical abuse."

Akane was torn between being angry with her sister for being right and embarrassment for having been caught.

"No need to answer me, the expression on your face is answer enough." Nabiki narrowed her eyes at her sister, her previously playful tone losing all friendliness. "How many times have you done that? How many times since Ranma got here have you deliberately ignored the sign so you could peep on your fiancé only to bash him for being the one responsible while calling him the pervert?" "I don't what you would call it but I'd label that as perverted, trying to peep on your fiancé, but I'd also call it abuse. Deliberate abuse, after all you'd hit him for it."

In the ensuing silence Akane's whisper sounded far louder than it was, "It's not like that…"

Nabiki cocked her head sideways as she arched her back making it crack slightly from the effort, "Really? So it wasn't you just being a pervert and trying to see your fiancé and then beating him for it?"

"I wasn't being a pervert I was just…"

"Trying to get a free look at the goods without buying?"

–Growl– "It's not like that, I'm not some perve…"

"..ted girl who gets her jollies out of sneaking to see her fiancé naked in the bath?" Nabiki cut in, "Wait, isn't that exactly what you did?"

"Come to think of it," Nabiki put a finger to the side of her chin, "a large portion of the times you would yell pervert at Ranma they were rather innocent incidents. Wouldn't that mean all the perversity you saw him doing was more in your own mind?"

"**NABIKI**! I'm not a pervert like Ranma!"

"No, you're an abusive pervert."

Akane slammed her fist down on her desk breaking off a corner in her anger, "**I am not! You take that back!**"

Nabiki eyed the broken section of the desk before shrugging, "Whatever. Are we done here or would you like to argue some more and refuse to listen to me."

Akane held her tongue, her chest heaving and eyes flashing in anger. Akane couldn't believe the things her sister was saying to her while Nabiki didn't seem to care what she had to say. Taking a few moments to calm down Akane spoke.

"I love him Nabiki."

A bout of dark bark laughter escaped Nabiki's mouth earning her a slight glare from her sister. "Loving him doesn't matter one bit."

Akane's head snapped up in surprise, "What?"

"How does your loving him change how you treat him?"

"It changes everything!" Akane stated giving Nabiki a nasty smirk. "But someone cold hearted like you couldn't see that. I love him, he loves me and once he gets back I'll forgive him for being with Shampoo, tell him I love him, and we can put all of this behind us."

"You sound just like daddy." Nabiki laughed darkly. "What makes this so sad is you actually believe what you're saying. You believe he should come crawling to you with an apology for something that wasn't his fault in the first place, let you tell him you love him and then expect everything will be either be forgiven or forgotten?" Nabiki's glare pinned Akane to the wall. "Well, think again Akane. You'll be all loving and caring until he does something you don't care for and then you'll just hit him again."

"No deal sis, I'm not willing to take the chance the next time you lose your temper won't be Ranma's last."

Akane met Nabiki's glare with one of her own, "How can you say that! I'd never…"

"You'd never what, lose your temper with Ranma? Lash out at him because of it? Pound him for saying something you didn't want to hear or because of your jealousy or anger?"

"Nah, not my sister." sarcasm coated Nabiki's every word, "She'd never slam a table or some other object over anyone's head because they upset her or refused to eat a meal she cooked. My sister would never pound the man she loves for being a pervert when she is one herself. She'd never hit Ranma so hard he'd fly into the rocks around the koi pond and hit his head causing him to switch personalities. Not the Akane I know."

"Those were…"

"What? Accidents? Not your fault? He made you do it?" Nabiki scoffed. "Give me a break Akane. Facts and history speak for itself."

"I mean look at you," Nabiki pointed at the vanity-mirror. "…hands clenched, face set in anger, and if looks could kill I'd be a just another hole in the wall of the house courtesy of your anger."

"Tell me Akane, why is it you can hold your temper, if barely, where I am concerned but not him?"

Akane gaze turned swiftly away from her visage in the mirror – refusing to accept her sister was right about how she appeared.

"Not that I don't appreciate it because I'd rather you not kill me on accident just like you almost did to Ranma."

Nabiki's voice softened slightly. "The worst thing about it is you refuse to accept you have a problem. **You** just go on believing someone else is at fault when **you** get angry when the only one who can control it is **you**. Never willing to take responsibility when you're wrong."

'_Just like Ryoga now that I think of it._' Nabiki thought as watched her sister to see what effect her words were having. "Tell me little sis, do you know what auntie said to the father's in the dojo before she left for her trip?"

Akane shook her head no.

"Well little sister, one of the things auntie told father was she expected you to learn to control your temper. How she expected you to cease using her son as a punching bag." Nabiki began pacing again. "So what do the father's do instead of trying to help you learn to control it? They decided it would be better if Ranma gave into every whim and wish. That he bend over backwards and try to do everything your way."

The small upturning of Akane's lips showed she enjoyed the idea of Ranma being forced to swallow his pride for her.

"Oh and you can wipe that smirk from your face princess because when Ranma did try what did you do?"

"When did he ever do that?" Akane asked; her confusion honest.

"What? Don't remember the first month after auntie left?" Nabiki asked unable to believe her sister was actually confused.

Akane's expression soured, "I remember the jerk bothering me while I was trying to study and those bimbo's coming over to hang all over him, that's what I remember."

"Ah so you do recall, though in your own twisted fashion." Nabiki said. "Perhaps you remember the night he came to your door with some flowers in his hand? I do believe that instead of thanking him for them you pounded him because he was obviously guilty of something." Akane winced in recollection. "According to you, and I quote, 'the only possible reason he ever had to be nice to you was to try to cover up for some perverted action he'd already done instead of facing his punishment like a man.'"

"It's not like that Nabiki…" Akane tried to defend herself.

"How about two days after that when he asked you if he could go with you on your morning jog, how did you react to that?" "I do believe you belted him over the wall for wanting to ogle you while you ran in shorts."

"Well he was being a pervert."

"No, he was trying to be friendly."

"Well he could've told me that."

"And if he had?" Nabiki asked only to answer the question for Akane. "You would've just found another reason to say no and blame him for trying to do something perverted."

"Well if he could just learn to keep his mouth shut he wouldn't make me so…"

"Mad? Frustrated? **Angry**? You know it keeps coming back to that doesn't it Akane?" Nabiki smirked triumphantly. "I have to wonder how Ranma felt every time he tried to be nice to you only to get a slap to the back of the head, a punch to the gut, an insult to his manhood, or a one way trip across Nerima?"

Seething at her sisters words Akane slammed her fists against the door, this time making it rattle. "It's his damn fault!" Akane growled out. "If the pervert would just learn to be nice to me than I wouldn't need to hit him!"

"**Didn't you just hear a thing I said?** **He**! **Tried**!" Nabiki yelled.

"**He didn't try hard enough!**" Akane shot back just as loudly. "The jerk was always letting those hussies hang off him or around him! He never complimented me or my cooking, never took me seriously as a martial artist and the few times he ever tried to appreciate the things I did for him he would always end up insulting me instead! Every time I hit him, it was his fault! If the baka just learned to shut up and do as he's told and stop leading on those floosies none of this would've happened!"

Akane stabbed a finger in her sister's direction, "So don't you dare try to paint him as some kind of kami Nabiki, don't you dare! What happened was his fault, if he hadn't of been with Shampoo yesterday none of this would've happened!" She folded her arms across her chest while continuing her rant, "And just why was Shampoo in there anyway? How did she know he was taking a bath than? I bet you sold it to her just to make a few yen just like you sold what was no doubt a twisted version of what happened at the school making Kodachi attack me in the park today! If Link-san hadn't come along I could've been seriously hurt because of you Nabiki!"

Knowledge of Akane having been attacked by Kodachi came as a surprise to Nabiki but it also explained the bandages she'd seen the two sporting, "I had nothing to do with Kodachi Akane, and I'm glad you're ok."

Akane sneered at her sister. "Yeah right, I bet you wanted her to hurt me enough to get me out of the way for tonight so you can tell auntie your lies and get Ranma for yourself!"

Nabiki stared into Akane's angry gaze in disbelief, unable to believe her sister actually thought she'd do something to physically hurt her just so she could have Ranma. Sure she did have plans to claim the engagement for herself but she'd never do it at the cost of putting family in danger. Yet here Akane was thinking just that.

"We're done here." Nabiki said after staring at Akane for a few moments trying to come to terms with the pain she felt at her sister thinking she would actually try to hurt her in such a fashion.

"No were not!" Akane stepped into Nabiki's face, "Were not done until you promise me you'll leave me and Ranma alone Nabiki, not that your promises are worth that much but I'll take what I can get."

"Mine are worth more than yours," Nabiki retorted angrily, "After all I'm not the one who promised Kasumi I'd never hit someone again in anger and then broke that promise in less than a day."

Akane growled a red aura springing to life around her body.

"You know what Akane, if you're going to hit me get it over with, if not get out of my way." Nabiki said with more bravado than she actually as she matched stares with her sister.

Eventually Akane stepped aside, "This isn't over Nabiki."

Nabiki continued to meet Akane's burning gaze with a cool one. "No, I imagine it isn't."

With that, Nabiki stepped out of the room, the door slamming shut behind her. She could hear Akane throwing things around her room in anger as she went down the hall to her own room.

'_I think it's time to consider what I'll need to protect myself after tonight._' Nabiki thought as opened her door and headed inside. '_She may be my sister and I can count on her holding back – for now – but the others won't if last time is any example. Maybe moving in with auntie once I have the engagement would be a good idea. Assuming I can arrange it._'

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Atlanta, Georgia — Digger Mansion__ (Early Evening)_

Ranma, once again in hybrid form, ambled towards the entrance to the mansion his arms loaded down with packages piled high enough to prevent him from seeing where he was going had it not been for the small gap strategically left in the middle. The boxes were not all he carried for hanging from his wrists were several bags of various sizes, all from different stores – the final testament to the fact that his jog had turned into something else entirely – a shopping trip.

Not far in front of him a smiling Britanny sauntered through the front door of the mansion, an extra bounce in her step and a happy glow about her visage.

"Just place the packages on the couch over there would you tiger?" Britanny said as Ranma slipped past her and into the house, her eyes lingering on his backside as he walked towards where she pointed. Letting out a soft sigh Britanny closed the door with a foot not missing a beat as she made her way further into the house carrying her share of the packages; two small jewelry bags hanging from her left wrist.

Had any of her family been present to see her the change in Britanny's behavior would've been instantly obvious; from the sparkle in her previously dead eyes to her choice of clothing. Since Stryyp had left she'd only worn frumpy clothing in somber colors. But now she was decked out in a set of clothing showing off far more of her luscious form much to Ranma's unvoiced appreciation. The outfit she currently wore consisted of a sleeveless top held up by a pair of straps over her shoulders. It was of a dark-blue fabric that became semi-translucent at the midriff giving one a hint of the toned stomach hidden underneath. Her mid-thigh length skirt was of the same material of the shirt though far tighter than the shirt as it accented Britanny's hips and rear quite nicely. To complete the ensemble she wore a set of fingerless gloves, a beret matching the rest of her outfit.

Britanny Diggers was like a woman reborn.

Ranma, however, knew nothing of these things as he gazed upon Britanny's tight-skirted rear as she sauntered out the room. He knew only that the overly flirty cheerful were-cheetah was his friend, possibly his first real one in a long time.

After hitting his leg on the coffee table before the couch due to the distraction of watching Britanny leave Ranma cursed himself for being a pervert as he dumped his arm load of packages on to the couch.

Unburdened of the packages Ranma stretched, the black shirt he wore showing off the definition of his body due to its snugness on his hybrid form. Britanny had purchased it, like the stonewashed black jeans he wore, despite his many protests.

Taking in the two piles of boxes, the much smaller one being the ones Britanny had bought for him, Ranma knew why Britanny had offered up not having to go on a shopping trip as her part of their bet – a bet they never did finish. Wincing slightly Ranma lamented slightly over the fact he could recall exactly where each one came from having spent most of his day either sitting waiting for her to model them, at her near demanding request, or having her pick something out for him to do so. '_Stupid puppy-dog eyes…_' Ranma thought as he got a few more kinks out of his neck. '_How the heck does a cat-girl pull that off anyway?_'

Shopping with Britanny was unlike the times he'd gone with Kasumi or Akane to get things for the Tendo home, with her it was more of an interactive event. Oh sure his trips with Akane could turn into such – usually when one of his other fiancée's showed up – but such excursions were rarely a test of not only his patience but his control over his libido.

Turning his head back towards the couch Ranma shook his head. '_I swear if I didn't know better I'd say Cheetah mastered some strange variation of martial arts shopping._' He paused to consider the validity of such an art before dismissing it since there didn't seem to be any combat involved, just price comparing.

'_Least she didn't try to get me to buy anything for my girl-side._' He thought, a disgusted look crossing his face at the image of Britanny trying to get his girl-side into a few of the more risqué outfits she'd modeled at a place called Fredrick's of Hollywood. '_One thing I know for sure is if the old letch saw me dressed any of what she bought he'd either die happy or become a permanent attachment to my body._'

This of course had Ranma thinking of how Britanny looked in the various outfits from that store forcing him to hold his nose to prevent it from bleeding. '_I guess pops was right about at least one thing, sex is a distraction._' Ranma thought with a smirk as he looked in the direction Britanny had gone. '_But I can't think of a more pleasant one._'

Catching sight of Britanny walking into the room out of the corner of his eye Ranma quickly turned away to hide his blush even as he watched her sensual stride in a reflection.

"Um…you sure you don't want me to carry your packages to your room for you Cheetah?" Ranma asked, absently waving a hand at the giant stack before him, hoping she might take him up on it so he could have time to clear away his currently ecchi thoughts.

Britanny flopped backwards into a loveseat letting out a soft sigh of contentment after slipping off the high-heeled shoes she'd bought. Shifting to sit sideways across the chair she let the shoes drop to the floor, and wiggled her now free toes. "Nah. I'll take care of that later, after I've relaxed a bit." Britanny gave Ranma a teasing smile. "Unless of course you're eager to see my bedroom?"

At seeing Ranma jerk slightly Britanny rolled her eyes as she lolled her head back against the seat cushion, clearly enjoying the chance to relax. "Why don't you go put away what we bought for you?"

Ranma scooped up the few boxes that were his without thought, already half-way to the hallway. "Sounds like a great idea! I'll um… just go put these away." He paused just before getting out of Britanny's line of sight. "And Cheetah, thanks again… you know… for getting me these." "I promise to find a way to pay ya back."

"Don't worry about it. After all, they all looked soooo good on you tiger it woulda been a shame not to buy 'em." Britanny purred loudly, an obvious gleam in her eyes caused by thinking about how good Ranma would look in a lot of things she'd bought.

Ranma ignored the strange look on Britanny's face just as he did her nickname for him. She'd started calling him tiger shortly after he'd changed back to hybrid form while trying on a Speedo she'd tossed into the pile of clothing – just one of the items she'd bought him he never planned to wear. When he asked her why tiger she simply pointed out the fiery red stripes on his body pointing out how they were reminiscent of those found on the large feline. In the end, Ranma didn't complain about her calling him that for it fit a lot better than when she called him hot stuff, babe, stud, or sugar buns, or any one of the other dozen or so nicknames she'd called him.

"Just the same, I'll find a way to pay you back."

"Ranma," Britanny stretched languidly making sure to show off her body, her voice a velvety soft purr, "if you really want to pay me back I could use a good massage after all the walking we did today."

"Only if you admit I beat you." Ranma called back over his shoulder having already left the room to avoid Britanny's display.

"Not on your life." he heard Britanny answer.

Quickly depositing the packages and bags in his room, keeping several of the outfits in his stuff space just in case, Ranma headed back towards the front room his mind on maybe giving Britanny the massage anyway; after all it would pay her back a bit for her generosity. He would of course make sure she knew that his doing so had nothing to do with admitting she had won the bet – not that they ever started the competition as they had been unable agree over what Ranma would get if he won

Halfway down the hallway Ranma noticed he was licking his wrists, grooming where his fur had been messed up by carrying the packages around.

"Arggg!"

"What? What's wrong Ranma?" Britanny called out in concern.

Entering the room, he could see she was halfway out of her chair clearly getting up to see what was wrong. "Not only can't I control when I change forms but what the heck is with licking my fur just because its messed up!"

Britanny regarded him confusedly until she noticed how the fur around his wrists was brushed flat and wet. Realizing what he'd done she collapsed into her chair laughing.

"It's not funny!" pouted Ranma between sticking his tongue out as if trying to remove something distasteful from it.

Britanny's laughter only increased.

Ranma glared, "If I spit up a hairball you're the one cleaning it up."

"Uh-uh," she said between laughs, "You make the mess you clean it."

Sticking his tongue out at her and receiving one in return, Ranma wandered around the room seeking a place to sit the idea of giving Britanny a massage forgotten in his annoyance. In the end, he settled for a place on the floor near the windows rather than any of the comfortable looking chairs. He could feel Britanny's eyes on him as he made himself comfortable lying on his side, his back to her in a vain attempt to show his displeasure at her ongoing laughter.

When she started to laugh louder after he plopped to the floor, he glared at her over his shoulder only witness Britanny laugh so hard she fell out of her chair to thump on the floor. "Now what's funny?"

When she finally gained control of her laughter Britanny shakily pointed a hand at Ranma and then the window before starting to laugh all over.

Growing annoyed at her laughter Ranma rolled onto his back to stretch out, his head lolling to one side, closing his eyes to try to relax and ignore Britanny's laughter.

Ranma's new position nearly brought Britanny to tears as she tried to collect herself enough to talk before deciding better of it, after all she didn't wish to upset Ranma further by informing him he'd flopped down on the floor in a sunbeam and was now stretched out like a cat.

'_No, better to just enjoy the moment._' She thought only to start laughing again when Ranma started to purr.

Seeing how Ranma was clearly upset at her laughter Britanny tried her best to stop her laughing. "I'm sorry Ranma," –giggle– "I just couldn't help it you look so cute like that."

Ranma heaved an indignant sigh as he continued to face away from Britanny.

"Awww don't be like that tiger you're just reacting to your cat-like instincts. Give it some time and you'll get used to it. I used to do things like that all the time until I learned to curb those instincts. Heck, I barely even notice them anymore." Britanny avoided mentioning her continued inability to overcome her desire to play with string; a slightly faraway look appearing in her eyes as she thought about those lovely adorable warm and cuddly circular objects of delight.

"I just wish I knew how to control it." She heard Ranma mutter.

"Like I said, give it time. I'm sure you'll get used to them just like I did." Britanny responded soothingly.

"No, I meant the changes," Ranma rolled smoothly to his side so he lay facing her, head propped by an arm. "it kinda sucks not knowing if I'm going to be a cat-m… er were-cat or a human all the time."

Britanny nodded at his self-correction. "Ranma, you're always a were-cat but that doesn't make you any less human. Besides, I'm sure we'll figure it out eventually. If not, I'm sure dad or Gina'll be able to help us figure it out."

"I hope so." Ranma found his words punctuated by the sound of his stomach rumbling resulting in a few further chuckles from Britanny.

"Yeah, I could use some food too." Britanny commented whilst dragging herself reluctantly out of the comfortable loveseat. "And while I'm making us something to eat you can fulfill your promise."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, you can tell me why you're scared of women." Britanny called over her shoulder having zoomed out of sight knowing how Ranma would react to such a statement. She'd used something similar to get him to try on some of the more daring outfits she'd bought for him.

"**I'M NOT SCARED!**" his voice only an echo in the now empty room for he'd dashed after Britanny the moment she'd uttered those foul words.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Nerima, Japan — Tendo Home__ (Mid Evening)_

Dinner at the Tendo home was a quiet affair; few words spoken by the diners not involving requests for items directly related to eating. The only individual seemingly unfazed by the tenseness of the situation was Nodoka's guest who currently occupied the spot normally reserved for Genma. Even Kasumi's customary pleasant demeanor held a sense of anxiousness shown by her stolen glances towards the seat left vacant by Ranma's absence.

Worry wasn't the primary emotion the youngest Tendo felt, it was indignant displeasure. The reason for this was the way everyone save her had dressed, or rather dressed up as both her sisters were garbed in their best kimonos while her father wore his best yukata. She, however, wore a simple sundress.

Glowering at her sisters Akane couldn't believe they had done this to her. Allowed her to embarrass herself by coming to dinner underdressed. Seeing the smug expression on Nabiki's face she knew why she had not told her, but what confused her was why Kasumi didn't.

'_Even auntie's guest looks better dressed than me and she isn't even in a yukata!_' Akane thought noting how the woman made the simple black silk trimmed hakama and similarly adorned white uwagi look like she'd dressed up for the evening. Despite her outfit reminding her of the delusional scion of the pineapple-wielding principal she had to admit the outfit seemed to do nothing but compliment the woman's statuesque Japanese beauty. Nearly everything about the woman, from her long silky black hair to her ivory skin and uncommon grace, had each of the young Tendo females feeling a bit envious, Akane most of all.

While dinner seemed to progress agonizingly slow for most, it went by far too quickly the patriarch of the Tendo family as Soun found several sets of eyes watching him intently in anticipation or apprehension when he was the only left eating. Knowing he couldn't delay without seeming a rude host he finished as quickly as politeness would allow after which the man barely had a moment to reflect once his utensils clicked against the inside of the bowl before Nodoka politely coughed into her hand to gain everyone's attention.

"I thank you for this wonderful meal and give my compliments to your family Soun Tendo." Nodoka bowed slightly towards Soun before favoring Kasumi with motherly smile of pride, "If I didn't know better I would say your cooking has only improved during my absence Kasumi dear."

The young woman in question returned both the smile and the bow, "Thank you auntie your words are too kind. I was a bit worried the miso might have been too salty."

"Nonsense," The woman sitting to Nodoka's right responded, "I must agree with my cousin, this meal was without a doubt one of the finest I have had in quite some time. Your skills do your family credit."

Accepting the praise with a smile Kasumi gave the woman a bow in thanks before deftly collecting the plates from the table. "Father, why don't you show our guests to the dojo while I prepare some tea?"

Nodding Soun moved to stand firm in the belief he would still implement his plan to speak to the two older women alone only to begin to panic when he saw Nabiki moving to stand as well – clearly intending to follow them.

Before he could state his wish for this to be a private conversation between the adults Nodoka spoke. "Tea sounds wonderful Kasumi. But take your time dear, I'm sure your father will not mind waiting for you before we start," Nodoka turned a stony gaze upon Soun, "After all we have waited this long for him to explain why my son and husband are not present, what are a few minutes more."

Soun gulped, "There's no need for my daughters to… join us…No-do-ka."

At that moment Soun wanted nothing more than to find someplace to hide due to the near death glare he was receiving from Nodoka, Nabiki, Akane and surprisingly Kasumi.

"I'm afraid I disagree with you Tendo-san." Nodoka replied firmly. "Tonight's conversation may have a profound effect upon your daughters and I must politely insist they be present."

Still intending on trying to go with his original plan to keep Nodoka in the Soun tried to think of a way to refuse her request without risking her anger only to find that option closed off when his eldest spoke.

"I would be honored to join you auntie," He heard Kasumi say only to have Nabiki speak right after her increasing his sense of impending doom. "I'd be happy to join you as well auntie."

Akane's grumble of "Me too." earned her a hooded stare from her perspective mother-in-law.

Managing not to break down into hysterics Soun gave a half-hearted bow while gesturing an arm in the direction of the dojo as he mentally cursed Genma for not being here to back him up. "I… I don't see that as a problem Nodoka-san."

"Good!" Nodoka chirped, clearly pleased her wish had been granted. "Then shall we head to the dojo?"

Nodding Soun stepped from the room providing escort for those following him to the dojo, his shoulders hanging low.

1) Uwagi - The article of Japanese clothing known as **uwagi** is a kimono-like jacket most familiar as the top half of a martial arts uniform. The bottom half, the trousers, is called zubon. The third element, the obi belt, ties closed the uwagi and holds up the zubon. In some martial arts, the set is completed by a hakama – which might be worn over or instead of the zubon.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Atlanta, Georgia — Digger Mansion Kitchen__ (Early Evening)_

Ranma came to a screeching halt on the opposite side of the island taking up the center of the kitchen from Britanny.

"Awww is big bad Wanma scared when a girl shows him affection." Britanny teased playfully, eyebrows waggling exaggeratedly.

"I am **not** scared ok! I just…" Ranma looked away from Britanny, his head tilted sideways and down unsure of what to say to defend himself. "It's embarrassing is all… Not that I'm embarrassed or anything…"

Britanny's sudden dash around the island to press her body up against his while running her fingers across his chest suggestively caught him off guard. –giggle-purrrrrrr– "Ooooo you are just so darn yummy when you're being shy…" –purrrrrrr–

"EEEP" As fast as he uttered "EEP" Ranma was on the opposite side of the counter leaving Britanny grasping air.

–Chuckle– "See, scared!" Britanny grinned triumphantly as she went to get what they would need for their meal out of the fridge. She was pleasantly surprised when Ranma moved up behind her in order to help her.

A Cheshire grin on her face Britanny deliberately bent over to get a few items from the back of the fridge she wanted for their meal.

–Grumblemumble–

"What was that tiger?" Britanny's voice echoed slightly as she leaned further into the fridge to reach the elusive bottle of mustard at the back – hidden there to keep her sisters from using it all up as it was all three sisters favorite.

"Nothing." Ranma grumbled while doing his best to avoiding staring at Britanny's current profile – half bent over, legs locked at the knees with her rear in the air.

Inside the fridge Britanny smirked as she watched Ranma's reaction in a reflection where she could see how Ranma paused in taking things from her occasionally to check her out.

"What was that?" Britanny asked coyly while stretching deeper into the fridge making sure to go up on to her toes a bit.

"N…Nothing." Ranma repeated a bit louder doing his best to avoid Britanny's tail as it ran up some random part of his body in a very distracting fashion every time he accepted items from her. To distract himself he tried to do his best to pay more attention to what she handed him and not her body allowing him to tell that this was once again going to be a tuna-heavy meal, not that he minded.

Several more minutes of this kind of work (teasing) Britanny slowly extracted herself from the fridge making sure to stretch suggestively before closing the door to lean on it. "There, I think that should be enough. What do you think?"

While Britanny meant her Ranma's attention was more on the amount of food he'd placed on the island. "Looks good to me Cheetah!"

"You look good enough to eat yourself." Britanny sub-vocalized.

"Huh?" Ranma turned to look at her, "Did you say something?"

Britanny just smiled, "Why don't you get started on mixing up the tuna, I'll get some of this cooking." Britanny grabbed the burgers, steaks, and tuna sides from the counter intending to defrost and season them using one of Gina's cooking gadgets before cooking them on the kitchen's indoor grill.

They soon had everything well underway preparing what most would consider a meal for a family gathering. At first the only thing they talked about was Britanny giving Ranma instructions on how to use the various gadgets around the kitchen. Eventually the two settled into a comfortable conversation sharing their common interest in food and how it could be prepared – most of Britanny's side relating to preparing tuna. Having reached a lull in the conversation Britanny decided to seek her earlier question as to why Ranma had issues with her being occasionally forward in showing her affections.

"Ranma," Britanny said over her shoulder from where she stood at the stove, "What did you mean when you said you had bad experiences?"

She could hear a brief pause in his work before he started up again, "This is really good tuna."

Britanny whirled around to catch him chewing what was obviously a bit of tuna cold. "Hey! That's for dinner! Now stop eating my… er… our dinner and get back to preparing it." She huffed causing her bangs to flutter slightly before whirling back to the stove only to turn right back around again to point at him with the carving fork she had in her hand. "And that bite is coming out of your share!"

At first Ranma was pleased he'd derailed Britanny's question but as he watched how she moved and didn't talk it was clear he had upset her.

'_Great, now what do I do?._' he thought glumly, '_I didn't mean to do that I just didn't want to answer her question not make her mad._' He was just about to break the silence that had sprung up between them to apologize when he noticed a slight shift in her posture.

"Ranma," Britanny didn't turn around to look at him as she talked. "There's something I should tell you before any of my family comes home. Something I should've told you before you came to Atlanta with me."

"Like what? More warnings to stay out of Gina's lab unless someone else is with me? Or how I shouldn't accept any offers to workout with Brianna." Ranma paused. "I really don't understand why you don't want me exercising with Brianna. I mean it's not like she could wear me out."

He watched as her shoulders shook from her sudden chuckling. Whe she turned around to face him Ranma couldn't help be confused by the mirthful expression Britanny directed his way. "Ranma, listen to me carefully. Never, and I mean **never** tell Brianna you would wear her out if you do work out with her. Brianna would take that as a challenge and I'm not sure which one of you would survive."

"Why not? I like a challenge. Survive? Bah, she'd be lucky to even make me break a sweat." Ranma blurted out.

Britanny just laughed some more. "Trust me Ranma, you should definitely at least get to know my sister better before you accept **any** offer to work out with her, especially if she wants you to go back to her room."

"She keeps her exercises equipment in her room?"

Britanny almost fell to the floor laughing much to Ranma's continued confusion. The reason for her amusement was remember the time Brianna had set up a full gymnast set of rings over her bed to spice things up. "Brianna is… enthusiastic about her workouts Ranma, let's just leave it at that for now."

"Ok, if you say so," Ranma responded with a shrug, "Next you'll tell me I'm gonna have to avoid your sisters being as grabby as you are." Ranma responded playfully not noticing how Britanny almost choked on air at the thought of her sisters flirting with Ranma.

'_I can't be this attached to him already… can I?_' Britanny asked herself having felt an unexpected pang of jealousy at the thought of her sisters getting friendly with Ranma. Stamping down on the jealousy, she thought about how to respond to Ranma's comment. She knew Ranma was already nervous of her forwardness she had no idea how he would cope with Gina's let alone Brianna's but she couldn't just let him go into it unwarned. Deciding to warn him while trying to keep things light she went for a joking approach.

"You may just have to do that Tiger, but I blame you for being so yummy."

"Ha ha.. funny Cheetah."

"All kidding aside, you more than likely will have to Ranma. Brianna and Gina are… well… rather aggressive when it comes to trying to garner the attention of guys they are interested in."

Ranma blinked, "You're kidding right?"

Britanny glanced briefly over her shoulder to look Ranma in the eye as she answered him to let him know she was serious. "I'm afraid not tiger."

"Well that explains why you don't want me alone with them." Ranma groaned out as he tossed the lettuce and tomatoes into the air to sliced them with a flourish that would've surprised Britanny. As it was with her back to him, she was missed Ranma's casual display of culinary-juggling. Eying his completed work Ranma was satisfied to know that it would pass Kasumi's standards.

Seeing she had the food in place on the stove, Britanny moved to get a few things from another cupboard after which she moved over to take a seat on a stool opposite Ranma. She did blink for a moment at the spread on the island, '_How did he cut all that so fast and even lay it out on the plates that way? It looks almost professional._'

"How did… when did…" Deciding to add this to the many mysteries surrounding him Britanny she reached under the island and into one of its cupboards to pull out several plastic plate covers, "Here, cover them with these so everything will stay fresh while we wait on the rest to cook."

Giving a shrug Ranma did as instructed after which slipped onto a stool opposite Britanny.

"I'm not trying to paint a bad picture of my sisters Ranma. They're nice enough. It just when they see a cute guy their hormone levels skyrocket and things kind of take a life of their own." "But that's not really what I was trying to talk about."

Seeing the troubled look on his friends face Ranma smiled. "Whatever it is I can't be worse than suddenly finding out your life has totally turned upside down and you're not fully human anymore."

Britanny narrowed her eyes at Ranma who instantly brought his hands up in a warding gesture. "Hey, you know what I mean. I mean I really don't mind it actually. It's just that this isn't something I ever expected ya know?" "I'd go through it all again if it meant I could meet you again."

"Awww." Britanny uttered, a happy smile on her face. "Thanks Ranma. I'm glad I met you to."

Taking a deep breath Britanny gathered the nerve to speak. "Ranma, I need to tell you something I left out when we talked after we woke up. Something kind of important you really need to know before you meet my family."

Britanny's sad expression had Ranma concerned. "I haven't exactly been myself around my family for the last several months. I've been all mopey and … well… let's just say no fun to be around."

Ranma believed her but couldn't see it after seeing the inherent bubbliness Britanny had about her that made one want to enjoy what they were doing – unlike the air-headed bubbliness he'd known from Shampoo. Without saying anything Ranma prompted Britanny to go on with his gaze.

"The reason I was so depressed was someone very special to me let." Britanny paused to swallow a lump in her throat, "They… they left me… and I still don't know why they did. I mean I kinda know why but they didn't give me a reason I could accept."

"Sure I knew he had to help his people but Stryyp could've let me help him help them. I still don't know why he refused to even talk to me or allow me to see him before he left." Britanny held back a sob and continued. "For the longest time I hurt, I felt only half alive and I'm just getting over it."

Ranma reached across the table tentatively, worried Britanny might hit him for being forward but figuring it was worth the risk, to lay one of his hands on one of hers.

Britanny squeezed the proffered hand gently, her eyes showing her thanks. "He, Stripe, was very special to me Ranma. He and I… we were… were very close. His leaving like that left a huge hole in my life."

After another brief pause, Britanny gently pulled her hand out of his to place them in her lap where she stared at them unable to meet Ranma's concerned gaze for fear she'd break down crying. "There's more to it than him just leaving me Ranma. You see… he and I…"

"Stryyp and I were engaged for quite some time, several months in fact, which made his leaving even worse." Britanny did start to cry despite her trying to prevent it. She quickly reached up a hand to wipe them away. "I thought he loved me Ranma… but he goes and just leaves me… We're engaged but now…"

Britanny brought her head up ready to admit to Ranma that she found herself falling for him and hoping to see his reaction to her confession only to find a completely unexpected expression on Ranma's face. She'd expected to find a look of shock or even one of sadness on his face but the blasé expression he was giving her was as equally unsettling as when he relaxed and smiled.

"Oh, that's all. You had me worried there for a sec."

"Huh?" Britanny said eloquently.

"I'm sorry ya had to go through that Cheetah, it really sucks ya know. But I'm glad you're better now."

"Um, Ranma didn't you hear me? I just told you I was engaged."

"Yeah, I heard you." Ranma responded before starting to cut up some pickles he'd missed earlier.

Thinking maybe he didn't understand the word 'engaged' despite his apparent skill with the English language Britanny questioned him, "You do know what engaged means right?"

Ranma's sudden back of laughter was unexpected as was his response of "Boy do I" nor his brief bout of laughter.

Britanny stared at Ranma, one eyebrow twitching. '_How can he be so relaxed about this? Doesn't he care he slept with someone who was engaged. I mean he seemed genuine in his concern for me being upset about Stryyp leaving but how can he just sit there and not care he slept with me since it pretty much means he slept with another man's bride-to-be._'

Thinking to get a few questions of his own answered Ranma met Britanny's stare as he set down the knife he was using to cut the pickles, "So this guy Stryyp and you were engaged right?"

She nodded woodenly, her eyebrow still twitching.

"Was it arranged by your parents?"

"Huh? Arranged by my parents?" Britanny's confusion showed on her face for a moment. "No, of course not. I mean who would so something so idiotic as arrange their child's marriage these days?"

She missed Ranma's wince.

"And he wasn't engaged to more than one girl?" Ranma asked.

Britanny was flabbergasted for a second, "Of course not! What kind of playboy do you think I'd get involved with?"

This time she noticed his wince, '_Why would he flinch? It's not like he'd…_' Ranma watched nervously as Britanny's eyes narrowed dangerously before returning to being inquisitive. '_What am I thinking, there's no way someone as shy as Ranma could be a playboy._'

"So… since you and I… um…" Britanny could make out a blush under Ranma's dark fur. "Since we… er…"

"You and I what?" asked Britanny who was confused at what Ranma meant.

"Well, you know… you and me… what we did back in Nerima." Ranma shyly looked anywhere but the girl across from him. "You know… what we did on the roof… before we woke up."

"What?" Britanny cocked her head slightly to the side curious where Ranma was going with this. "Had sex?"

Ranma nodded quickly, "Yeah… so since we um… did it… do we have to… you know… get married now?"

"Huh? Why would we have to get married just because we had sex?" Britanny's asked incredulously not understanding Ranma's leap of logic.

Ranma visibly relaxing at hearing they didn't have to marry did help explain Ranma sudden strangeness though it did remove an intense weight from his shoulders. "So we really don't have to get married?"

"No… you don't have to marry me…"

"And you've got just one fiancé?"

"Yes." Britanny responded curtly.

"And it's not me right?"

"Of course it's not you!" Britanny stared at Ranma in astonishment. "We just met and I already told you I was engaged to Stryyp so why would I be engaged to you just because we had sex?"

'_Like that would make a difference._' Ranma thought.

"You're not making any sense Ranma and I gotta tell you I'm not very happy how you seem to be taking this." Britanny said, obviously beginning to become angry. "It really hurt when Stryyp left and I'd expected more sympathy from you than asking me if my fiancé was some kind of playboy never mind all this nonsense about having to marry you just because we had sex. Sure some folks and religions do, I don't practice one of them. Even if I did I'm not sure I would want someone who would treat my pain like this!"

Ranma looked shamefully as his feet unable after noting just how angry the girl standing opposite him was. He knew he'd really stuck his foot in it this time and he hoped Britanny would give him the chance to explain before she pounded him into the kitchen floor or worse.

Managing to look the irate were-cheetah in the face Ranma walked around the island to stand before Britanny, his face serious. "I'm sorry Cheetah… I hope… I didn't mean… please give me a chance to explain ok?"

Britanny gave him a slight nod.

Smiling lopsidedly Ranma took a deep breath and tried to explain. "I wasn't makin' light of your feeling Cheetah and I'm sorry I upset you."

"So why did you laugh? Why did you ask all those questions about sex and marriage and fiancé's. None of what you did or asked makes any sense."

"I laughed 'cause you're engaged." The narrowing of Britanny's eyes told him he'd best explain and quickly..

Rubbing the back of his neck Ranma sought to correct himself as quickly as possible, "It's just that I didn't expect you to say that… you know, that you were engaged. I was expecting… well I don't really know what I was expecting but it sure wasn't that! From how nervous you seemed before I figured what you had to tell me was something important."

"Something important?" Britanny punched his shoulder, pouting angrily. "You insensitive jerk! I go and pour my heart to you, tell you I cheated on the guy I'm supposed to marry with you and you tell me it's not important. **Not important!**"

"But you said he left you so that means you really didn't cheat on him right?" Ranma retorted only to immediately regret it when Britanny tried to bore holes through him with her eyes. '_Smart Ranma, really smart. You __**really**__ need to learn to keep your mouth shut._'

"Look, this guy left you," he winced when Britanny's knuckles cracked from the fists she was making, "and if you ask me he had to be a jerk to do so or at the very least an idiot."

Britanny glowered at him, "Look Ranma, all I was trying to do was warn you about how my family will view my having brought home a guy when they come back and why." Britanny directed a very hurt look at Ranma making him flinch. "You didn't have to be such an ass about it and go and act like my having had my heart torn out doesn't matter in the slightest!"

"But it does matter!" Ranma responded instantly, "It's not like I meant to hurt your feelings. It's just…"

"You sure don't act like it." Britanny pouted angrily, "I mean it's like you'd be happy if you had a fiancée who would leave you or something!"

"I wish!" Ranma blurted out unthinkingly, but with such heartfelt emotion it stunned Britanny into silence. "Do you have any idea how much easier my life would be if that were to actually happen? You have no idea how much of a relief it would be if that happened instead of having to deal with them fighting over me every day!"

Ranma's eyes took on a faraway look as he spoke his mind aloud, "What I would give to have just one of them wake up and realize I don't want to get married…"

His wistful look vanished, replaced by anger as quickly as it had appeared. "But nooooo… I've had ta deal with Ran-chan this, baka that, airen take me on date."

"I've had ta deal with their crap day after day… Everyone expecting me to just make the choice they want not caring how it would ruin everyone's honor. Not that I'd want to marry any of them in the first place."

"Sometimes I just want to just give up take off…" Ranma trailed off, his shoulders sagging under the weight of what he'd been forced to put up with since he'd learned he was engaged. "So yeah, I would be happy if even one of mine would leave me."

Turning his back on Britanny Ranma stood up straight and continued to speak, his voice neutral in inflection. "Look, I didn't mean to say all that so just pretend I never did ok? I'm sorry if ya feel like I made little of how ya feel 'cause I wasn't." "Yeah it sucks he left you. But that's his stupidity for leaving a cute girl like you so don't take it out on me just because I can't understand how you feel 'cause I'd be jumping for joy if one of my fiancée's would leave me alone."

By the time Britanny gathered her wits she could think of only one thing to say. "You… you've got a fiancée?"

Ranma's nod was accompanied by an almost imperceptible shrug. "Well, yes and no."

"Yes and no?" Britanny asked in confusion.

"I'm engaged, but I don't have **a** fiancée."

Britanny's face scrunched up showing her confusion. "What do you mean Ranma?"

"I don't have **a** fiancée, I got a few." Ranma picked up a piece of the pickle he'd sliced and tossed it into his mouth.

1) The kitchen island is an unattached counter permitting access from all sides. Typically found in the center of the kitchen forming a walk around counter area sometimes used as a makeshift dining area.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Nerima, Japan — Ucchan's Okonomiyaki__ (Early Evening)_

"**Behold!** I the Righteous Blue Flame of Heaven hath arrived to partake of thy bountiful fair my beatific Okonomi…"

–**THWUMP**–

Looking down on the now unconscious Kuno Konatsu couldn't help but admire his ability to overcome sleeping powders in light of the fact that this was the third time he had rendered the insane kendoist so in the last hour.

Thinking he should take the boy someplace father away this time Konatsu directed a brief glance towards the clock before grabbing Kuno by the legs. "We're in luck Kuno-san, if we hurry you might make it in time for the non-stop bus to downtown Tokyo."

Halfway out the doorway with his cargo Konatsu turned at the sound of his mistress coming out of the backroom. "Konatsu." Ukyo called out before her face contorted in anger at the sight of Kuno's unconscious form in the doorway.

Remembering the deranged swordsman's most recent visit where he gave her a most unwelcome hug from behind Ukyo snarled. Leaping over the counter, her battle-spatula already in motion, Ukyo assisted the unconscious Kuno out of the building and over the rooftops.

"**And Don't Come Back You Jackass**!"

Her breath coming in angered huffs Ukyo turned quickly towards the ragged breathing she could hear to her right, spatula at the ready, to find Konatsu plastered against the wall; left arm holding open the door, right clutching his heaving chest.

"Uuukkkyo-sssama." He stammered nervously at the battle-ready chef.

Lowering her spatula Ukyo smiled half-heartedly. "Sorry Konatsu, I didn't see you there."

"N…no problem Ukyo-sama." Konatsu's voice contained his relief at having managed to get out of the way of Ukyo's swing, not to mention preventing any damage to the restaurant and thus further distressed her. He most certainly didn't wish to hear the chef ranting for the next hour over another broken window as she'd recently ceased complaining about the damage she'd done in ejecting Kuno the first time.

Slinging her spatula across her back Ukyo favored the cross-dressing boy with a pat on the shoulder. "Sorry about that honey. It's just Kuno-baka has been chasing me around all day. And I'm worried about Ran-chan. I need to get him away from Akane before she really does kill him. There ain't no way I'm leavin' Ran-chan stay in that house another day if I can help it."

Going back behind the counter Ukyo let her mind wander to the middle Tendo sister as she threw herself into cleaning the heated top where she cooked food for her customers. '_Where does Nabiki get the gall to say those things to me! I certainly don't need some mercenary bitch reminding me of my obligations towards auntie. And as far as paying her family for the dojo… well they shouldn't have tried to force my Ran-chan into marrying Akane._'

Ukyo gave the spatula in her hand a deft twirl before re-applying to the metal cooking surface for cleaning, a nasty smile on her lips. '_Well Nabiki Tendo, if you think you can get in my way I guess I'm just going to have to teach you a lesson about sticking your nose where it doesn't belong._'

Ignorant of Ukyo's thoughts, though slight concerned about the maniacal gleam in his mistresses eyes, Konatsu waited for some time before closing the door to begin locking up the restaurant for the evening.

Like his employer Konatsu's mind was not really on his activities, rather it was on the various rumors he'd heard while serving customers throughout the day - rumors of Ranma having become a cat-man. Perhaps the very cat-man he had seen last night – which is what troubled him for he wondered why Kasumi had kept it from him when they talked today, and more importantly, why she had made him promise not to tell anyone else about the cat-people he saw. It confused him as Kasumi had never interfered in the goings on around Ranma in such a fashion before, so why now?

Konatsu found himself deeply troubled over having to choose between keeping a promise to his friend and withholding important information from his beloved Ukyo-sama, a position he didn't care for in the slightest. Hearing Ukyo mumbled something about finding her furry Ran-chan added to his guilt and affirmed his plan to slip out and speak with Kasumi after his mistress went to bed this evening so he might get her to explain her actions.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Atlanta, Georgia — Digger Mansion__ (Early Evening)_

Britanny stared at Ranma as she tried to wrap her mind around his answer to her question about his being engaged. "Ok, he's engaged…" unintentionally speaking her thoughts aloud.

Having heard her, Ranma answered her half-muttered comment "Yup, I'm engaged."

Brittany gave Ranma a half-hearted grin, "Heh, didn't mean to say that out loud."

Ranma shrugged.

"And your telling me you're engaged to more than one girl?" asked Britanny, her disbelief obvious in her voice.

Rolling his eyes at her inability to understand what to him was a simple concept Ranma nodded as he enjoyed another pickle. "Yup. Not that I want to be."

His casual response had Britanny's mouth opening and closing like a fish on dry land as she wondered how Ranma could not only be engaged but multiple times… and apparently not want to be. She just couldn't understand how something like that could happen.

Tired of watching Britanny stare at him, various emotions flitting across her face, Ranma slipped off the stool and made his way over to the stove where he checked on the food.

Britanny slowly spun her chair to follow him, "How in the world could you be engaged Ranma? I mean come on, you're only seventeen – that's way too young to think you're in love and get engaged!"

"What's age got to do with it? I've been engaged since before I was born." Ranma said, shoulders sagging slightly as he thought about memories which had returned to him while he and Britanny were shopping. They'd walked past a store that sold replica swords when he had a flashback recalling Akane's attack upon him and her actions after. In that moment the last vestiges of what little love he had for the youngest Tendo fled and though he wondered why she did it, he wasn't about to let it drag him down.

"It ain't like it's my fault or like I wanted to be engaged." –grumble– "Stupid pops." –grumble– "It's all his fault I ended up engaged in the first place. Besides…" Ranma cast a glance over his shoulder catching Britanny's eyes with his for a second before he turned back to aggressively flip one of the steaks, "…love ain't got nothing to do with an arranged marriage."

It came as rather a surprise to him when he felt Britanny's hand touch his shoulder softly. "I'm sorry Ranma, I believe you – at least I want to. But you have to understand, the idea that you could be engaged… let alone several times… Well, it's ridiculous. I mean how could you end up engaged multiple times and not want to be?"

He was about to retort when he felt her smack him on the back of his head.

"What The Heck Was That For?" Ranma shouted at her as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That was for laughing and for yelling at me." His anger drained away when she slipped her arms around him tenderly, lying her head on his back. Ranma blinked at her in confusion wondering if Britanny was as mercurial as Ukyo with the way she'd just slapped him on the back of the head only to start hugging him.

"I'm going to give you a chance to explain before I get angry with you for being some kind of two-timing jerk so it better be a doozie. Now, you said something about it being your father's fault?"

Ranma couldn't help but look at Britanny in shock, '_She's gonna give me a chance to explain? Wow…_'

Britanny poked him in the side making him wiggle slightly. "Well?"

Finding his voice Ranma spoke, "Um…it's all because of my pops. The idiot engaged me to one of his training partner's daughters before I was born." Ranma paused. "Another one is one of my best friends from when I was a kid." He didn't mention Shampoo as he felt her laws weren't his problem and he never did considered Kodachi to be a valid fiancée.

"So two girls?" Britanny asked. "Your father engaged you to two girls?"

"Yeah…" Ranma said and then thought '_That I know of._' After a brief hesitation he decided to tell her more. "Well there was another but she lost her claim."

"Lost her claim?" her brow wrinkled in confusion, "How does one lose their engagement? I mean did you both just say no thanks and move on?"

"I wish it were that easy." Ranma chortled despite himself, "Her name was Kaori Daikoku, heir to the Daikoku School of Delivery Martial Arts."

Britanny looked at Ranma askance, still wondering if Ranma was making this up despite how serious he sounded about it. "How did this Kaori lose her engagement?"

"Akane beat her during a Delivery Race."

Britanny noticed how Ranma's voice hitched a bit when he mentioned Akane, a name she recalled as being one of the girls he'd said he'd been living with, but she ignored it for the moment, "So you're telling me you lost one of your fiancée's because another beat her in a race?"

"Yeah." Ranma replied. "Um… do you think we can talk about something else… I really don't like to talk about the mess my pops made of my life."

"You really don't like to talk about much," Britanny teased though she was also serious.

To show she didn't mean anything by it she slightly tightened her hug and chuckled. When he gave the arm she had around his waist him a gentle squeeze she smiled happily, '_If what he's saying is true it sounds like he was treated like some kind of a prize. How could anyone do that to someone they love? Wait, didn't he say love was involved?_' Britanny paused in thought. '_But the way his voice hitched when he mentioned that Akane… did he… does he have feelings for her?_'

They were both silent for a bit, Ranma quietly flipping the food without saying a word or pulling away from her embrace. When he did speak, his voice was clearly apologetic.

"But I kinda know what you mean about us having been… ya know… together with us being engaged to others. If it I'd happened with any of them back in Nerima I would've been married the one I slept with by sundown and strung up by the others before the honeymoon could begin." She felt him shiver despite his chuckle.

Turning his head Ranma gazed at her over his shoulder, "I'm sorry I laughed earlier Cheetah, but I hope you understand why I did. I told you before my life was a mess and I didn't want you to…"

A finger on his lips cut him off as a smiling Britanny shifted to stand next to him where she began helping him check with the food while enjoying the companionable silence they drifted into. After a time, Britanny started talking, telling bits and pieces about her relationship with Stripe. She didn't cover the way they'd met or any of the adventures she shared with him; rather she stuck to the more mundane elements of their relationship. When she felt Ranma gently slip an arm around her waist to give her a gently hug during one of her more emotional moments she turned to clutch him tightly; crying into his shoulder.

Ranma nearly panicked when Britanny threw herself into him crying, wondering at first if she was going to hit him. Realizing she wasn't he did as he'd done before and began uttering what he hoped were soothing words coupled with softly rubbing her back in the hopes of getting her to calm.

It probably would have taken a lot longer for them to separate, mostly due to Britanny being very comfortable in his arms, if it had not been for their sudden scramble to avoid ruining any of the food when they smelled something burning. After quickly transferring everything from the indoor grill to several plates the two moved to take seats at the island – Britanny even pulled out two gallons of cookies-n-cream ice cream as a final addition to the meal.

"So, um… You feelin' better Cheetah?"

"Yeah, much." Britanny paused as she passed by Ranma to place a kiss on his cheek followed by briefly laying her head on his shoulder. "Thanks Tiger."

After giving him a second kiss on the cheek she hopped up on a stool, placed the ice cream on the island and patted the seat next to her indicating her wish for him to sit there while favoring him with a shy smile, "Now let's eat!"

Not one to need more than one invitation to partake of a meal, unless it was made by Akane, Ranma joined Britanny in eating. The two of them were rather famished and went at the meal quite zealously during which Britanny tried to wheedle information from Ranma about his fiancées. After much evading on his part she finally managed to drag a few details about Akane and Ukyo from him – such as Ukyo being a chef and Akane being unable to cook at all. She also confirmed her earlier recollection of Akane living in the same house he had, a fact which left her feeling a twinge of jealousy.

When she turned the conversation away from his fiancées, she found Ranma to be a bit more open – especially if she kept the conversation about martial arts. Several of the stories he told helped booster her confidence Ranma wouldn't find her life all that odd – after all how could Ranma consider the constant attacks by Pee Wee's minions odd when he mentioned similar issues with rivals for his fiancée's.

Eventually the conversation turned to the attack Ranma suffered while they were out jogging, "So no clue why that guy attacked you?"

"Nope," Ranma replied between bites of steak, "what I don't understand is how the guy knew me, I'd never seen him before. Maybe he ran into Ryoga or something…"

"Ryoga, that's the guy who you fought with over some bread when you were in school? The one who likes your fiancée Akane?"

"Yeah, that's him." Down went another bite of steak. "I told you about how he showed up late for our duel and now he follows me around trying to get revenge for making his life hell." Half a cup of water vanished in a gulp. "Not that he really tries much these days. I think he's mellowing out."

"Still, chasing you 'cause he was late to a dual he set sounds like a stupid reason to me." A tuna went the way of the dodo. "So, is he like your main rival or something? I mean you've mentioned him several times."

"I wouldn't call him my chief rival or anything like that," he said refusing to give Ryoga that kind of credit. "More like a sparring partner; not that he gives me much of a challenge these days."

"And this Kuno you mentioned?"

"Stupid delusional wannabe samurai." Britanny's were-cat hearing detected the low growl hidden under Ranma's words and his ramblings about how this Kuno person would try to kill him or hit on him with equal fervor.

She couldn't help but laugh at some of the stories Ranma told her about how he'd trick Kuno while female using the idiots gullibility against him. This of course led to him telling a few tales of how he'd done the same to Ryoga and even Mousse – a new name in the equitation. Throughout Ranma's ramblings Britanny noticed how Ranma avoided mentioning anything having to do with anyone female in his life save in passing – a fact that left many gaps in his stories or left quite a few unfinished. Every time she pressed for answers about them Ranma would clam up or concentrate on eating during which Britanny, to keep the conversation going, filled by telling stories about her and her sisters, including explaining where Brianna had come from. This of course made Ranma curious if maybe they could so something similar for his curse, but he didn't voice it.

Britanny made sure to cast flirting glances or comments towards him throughout the meal and conversation in hopes of making him more comfortable with such actions from her; a brush of her hand with hers when she'd lean in close to him while reaching for some bit of food on his end of the island, a casual pat on the leg when he said something funny. Nothing too forward in her opinion and so long as Ranma made no comments about her going too far she had every intention of making sure he knew she was interested in him while enjoying the knowledge she was indeed someone he found attractive. His little blushes, stammers, and shy smiles were a much needed ego boost for the emotionally recovering were-cheetah – even more so when Ranma actually flirted back.

For Ranma it was a unique experience of being able to enjoy someone flirting with him without fear of being glomped, hit, blackmailed, or yelled at – he even found himself going out of his way to provide Britanny with chances to brush against him.

This little bonding moment would have continued for quite some time if the food had lasted, sadly between two hyperactive metabolisms, the food soon vanished. It was at this moment Ranma's upbringing collided with his new feline tendencies – for you see Ranma, having been raised by Genma 'Follow my stomach and damn the consequences' Saotome, spotted some uneaten tuna. Not wishing such a succulent morsel of food to escape uneaten, Ranma promptly leaned over and licked at it happily. Of course, it would have been better if said food hadn't been a spot of tuna Brittany had just spilled on her exposed collar line just above her breasts when it squeezed out of the bottom of the last bit of an over-stuffed hoagie. The sensation of Ranma's rough wet tongue running over her exposed collar more than got her attention.

"Mmmmm… niiiice..." Britanny let out a throaty purr, a hand going to the back of Ranma's head where her fingers entwined themselves in his hair.

His mind catching up with what he'd was doing Ranma froze in mid-lick. Slowly he cast a cautious glance upward, his eyes widening at the smoky expression on his feline companions face. Before he could so much as utter a word of apology Ranma felt her grip him by his ears to pull his head upwards where Britanny capture his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. Surprised at her sudden aggressiveness Ranma lost his balance resulting in him toppling forward knocking them both to fall off their stools to the floor.

Once on the floor Ranma tried to pull away only to find Britanny's arms around him holding him firmly in place. He watched mesmerized as her eyes opened to meet his - in them he could see desire, need, and fear.

'_Why is she afraid?_' Ranma wondered as he again tried to pull away only to feel her embrace tighten, the fear in her eyes increasing. What made him cease his attempts to pull away was the single tear he watch fall from one of her eyes.

Before he could ask her why she was crying Britanny gently pulled his head down so they could kiss, one that quickly turned very passionate on both their parts. When they separated Ranma was happy to find no more tears, her smiling face looking up at him and no more fear in her eyes.

Still, not wishing to take advantage of the girl he saw as his friend, even if his body argued otherwise, Ranma gathered his will to fight against his instincts to give into the moment only to lose headway when Britanny's husky plea for him to kiss her reached his ears. It didn't help when she again pulled his head down and their lips touched for a third time.

In the end, Ranma's feline instincts played the deciding factor; after all, cats don't have a lot of restraint.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Nerima, Japan — Tendo Home__ (Mid Evening)_

Happosai stood on the edge of the roof of a small apartment complex clutching a pair of silk panties he'd liberated from one of the tenants below – panties he was currently caressing between the fingers of one hand. His gaze turned eastwards towards the already dark sky in the direction of Tokyo.

Suddenly a stiff breeze had the panties fluttering wildly in his hand before it was pulled from his grip to be carried into the night sky. "A change…"

A single tear coursed down Happosai's cheek as the panty was captured in the claws of a bird to be carried away into the darkness of the night, "…and something dire."

When the bird finally went beyond his sight, Happosai hopped down from the roofs edge to pick up the large wrapped bundle that lay there. "It may be time for another vacation I think. Yes, a vacation is in order. Perhaps Hokkaido might be fun this time of year."

When a second pair of panties flew into the night sky having escaped his sack to be snatched up by a low flying bird just like the previous pair Happosai grimaced, "Perhaps Australia or America might be better. I haven't been to California in ages."

Hefting the panty filled bundled blanked to his shoulder Happosai started to roof-hop away, "But first, a stop at the Tendo dojo to see what they know about my heir and his whereabouts. I do hope Kasumi-chan saved me some diner."

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Atlanta, Georgia — Digger Mansion__ (Mid-Evening)_

Within the study on the first floor of the sister's mansion a sudden flash of illuminated every corner of the room. When it faded the previously empty room now had several occupants; Julia, Gina, Brianna, Gar, Sheila, Luan, Carla, Genn, and Seance.

"I sure wish dad had been able to come back with us mom." Gina said as she unslung her backpack letting drop to the floor by the desk she typically used when doing research within this room.

"As do I Gina but your father was needed for a meeting with the Council of Arch Mages at the Retreat. I'm sure he'll come home as soon as he can." Julia responded as she headed towards the double doors leading out of the room.

Before further words could be uttered by anyone, a loud feline cry startled everyone as it echoed through the room.

"Jinkies!" Exclaimed Gina, "What was that?"

A second echoing –**REOWL**– rattled the windows not to mention the eardrums of everyone present. All eyes orientated on the doors to the room as the last reverberations of the yowl subsided.

"Someone step on a cat's tail?" Gina blurted out as she made faces and rubbed her ears trying to get her hearing back.

"I don't know… that sounded different. Not like someone stepped on cat's tail more like…" Sheila never got say 'a cat in heat' as Brianna cut her off.

"…like Britanny!" Brianna yelled already moving to the door and opening it. Before she go through her mother blew past her and into the hallway.

Gina, reacting only slightly slower than her family members, took off through the open door only to be spun like a top when the two were-jaguars – Gar and Sheila – both blew by her on the same side in their race to catch up with Brianna and Julia.

Fortunately for the young adventuress she was used to such events so she managed to recovered quickly allowing her to join the mad rush of people through the house heading towards the source of Britanny's cries – of which only one more came allowing them to orientate on the source.

The most noticeable thing to those entering the kitchen was the mess – nearly everything once in or around the central area of the kitchen, be it normally on a counter top or hanging from a hook, lay strewn about engendering the sense some kind of struggle had taken place.

All eyes track backwards to the kitchen island when a colander skittered out from behind one of its edges to roll across the floor until it struck the fridge with a soft metallic clang. When Ranma stood up from behind the island all his eight foot black and red hybrid glory to stretch his back and roll his shoulders with a loud –critty-crack– no one was looking at the kitchen utensil anymore.

The younger females of the group stood mouths agape as they watched Ranma lace his fingers in front of him palms outwards before slowly raising them up and behind his head arching his back and doing all kinds of wonderful things to his muscles that kept the girls entranced as he stretched.

At the apex of Ranma's stretch, Brianna wiped away a bit of drool from her mouth. Next to her Sheila, much like Luan and Carla – both of whom had just managed to jostle their way into the room – let their eyes drift from Ranma's face down his chest only to be disappointed when they found the island prevented further admiration of the unfamiliar and apparently naked were-cat.

Gina's mind ran along similar thoughts as the others, though she was already making plans to view some choice images later when she reviewed the security footage in the privacy of her lab – that is if Brianna didn't come to the same conclusion and try to hog them first.

Julia and Gar being the only two not suffering from a sudden surge of hormones, as Genn and Seance had been unable to enter the kitchen due to the number of people blocking their way, were in better condition to make out Britanny's soft moaning coming from somewhere in the vicinity of the – to them – unknown were-cat. The two were unsure of what to make of the situation as Britanny's moans sounded slightly off – that is until one of her arms flopped into view from behind the counter – its fur red and matted down in places thanks to a bit of spilled ketchup. To one over-protective were-jaguar the sight of what appeared to be blood on her fur was enough to set the coming confrontation as being inevitable.

Gar was a normally levelheaded but the mere idea Britanny could be hurt was enough to have him seeing red. Reacting on instinct the were-jaguar was in motion practically before even he knew what he was going to do, his large form zooming across the room to leap over the kitchen island with the intention of simply slamming the strange were-cat away from Britanny's downed form. He was rather surprised when his target simply wasn't there, more so when he felt someone grab hold of his tail.

Gar's charge broke everyone out of their revere – several wondering why he was suddenly attacking the new hunk. They watched as Ranma shifted backwards out of Gar's way only to wince when he arrested the were-jaguars forward momentum by grabbing his tail. Before Gar could give forth a scream of pain, he vanished out of sight behind the island having fallen straight down – his tail still in Ranma's hand.

Sheila's scream of "**Gar!**" echoed strangely, seeming to come from two places at once and from different voices.

In a flash the petite were-jaguar leaped into the room summoning her sword Ice Fang from elsewhere. As she rounded the corner of the island in hopes of seeing what had happened to her brother she gave a shout of "**Freeze!**", an action that hurtled a frost spell towards Ranma. Her intent had been to take revenge on him for his treatment of her brother who she knew wouldn't attack for no apparent reason. Even if he had, she knew her attack was non-lethal so everything would be fine if she just froze Ranma in place and asked questions later.

Her the trigger word of her spell leaving her mouth Sheila smirked confidently as she cleared the corner of the island only to freeze herself at seeing her brother lying on top of Britanny's naked form, his hands firmly clasped on her breasts. Her confident smile faltered when Gar's body flew up and away from Britanny, who had slammed her brother hard in the chest at the same moment she was releasing the spell, sending him and towards the target of her spell.

Ranma, having sensed two objects coming at him chose that moment to bend backwards in an 'L' shape thereby avoiding both the impromptu were-projectile and Sheila's 'Freeze' spell.

Sheila could only wince when she realized her brother's path put him directly into the path of her spell. To make things worse the target of her spell had ducked allowing both Gar and the spell to continue flying towards the sink area of the kitchen. The force of his impact against the wall burst a pipe behind the wall expelling a sudden geyser of water over him and into the room.

That's when the spell hit him.

One moment Gar was slowly being covered by water the next he was a catcicle encased in a rather large block of ice created through a combination of her spell and the expelling water from the broken pipe.

Ranma, who had seen the pipe burst when Gar struck the wall, sought to avoid the coming spray of water by leaping forward and out of its path. If he had waited, he would've seen the water freeze solid instead and would have avoided the scene to come. In his rush to avoid his curse being triggered Ranma failed to notice Britanny's sudden scramble to stand up resulting in the two of them colliding with each other in a tangle of limbs. Such was Ranma's momentum his impact had enough kinetic force to send the two of them tumbling to the floor where they slid across the slick linoleum into open view in what could only be seen as a lover's embrace.

The two came to a stop at Sheila's feet with Ranma on top, his large form concealing most of Britanny's modesty.

Britanny gazed up at Sheila sheepishly until Ranma blocked her view by lifting his head. Before either could inquire as to the others health, a short sharp cough drew their attention away and towards the gathered assembly of people near the kitchen entrance.

Ranma froze at the sound, consequently giving Sheila quite the view of his toned body, before groaning as he'd already worked out exactly how his and Britanny's current position must appear from having been in similar circumstances in the past.

As he lay there he couldn't help but wonder just how much worse things could get until he caught sight of Britanny raising one of her hands to twiddle her fingers in an awkward wave towards their audience.

At Britanny's squeak of "Hi mom." Ranma dropped his head to Britanny's shoulder, cursing himself for having asked that question. '_Well, least they couldn't get any worse._'

As if fate couldn't allow such a challenge go unanswered, especially from him, Ranma found himself exchanging his eight-foot tall were-cat form for that of his smaller six-foot human one which of course meant his face, which was resting on Britanny's shoulder, was now securely nuzzled between the twin globes of Britanny's bosoms – his loose locks of hair fortunately providing her a small amount of modesty.

'_Just fricken' wonderful. What next?_' Ranma thought yet again only to hear Britanny yell "**BRIANNA! PUT DOWN THAT CAMERA!**".

Sheila, who had a front row seat to Ranma's change, briefly noted how his body looked scrumptious to her even in his human form before her mind rebooted allowing her to make the mental connection to the male and the person he was laying on – or more specifically how they were laying.

Later, when she thought about it, Sheila wasn't sure if her desire to punish the male on top of Britanny was motivated by anger at him for being a pervert or jealousy because it wasn't her beneath him. Growling she began to reach down to throw him off Britanny only to find her way blocked by Julia Digger's arm.

"Go see to your brother, I imagine Gar will need assistance in getting out of that ice-block. Luan, Carla, help her if you would." It was clear to all Julia's request was a command.

The two scantily clad ex-students of Master Leep responded as one, "Yes Master Julia!"

Sheila gave Ranma a slight glare/appraising glance before moving to join Carla and Luan in trying to free her brother from the spell she'd hit him with by mistake.

Turning her attention back towards the pair entwined on the floor Julia kept the smile off her face, '_Looks like Britanny may finally have gotten over Stripe… or at the very least found herself someone to help her get over him._' her eyes playing over what she could see of Ranma with an appreciative eye.

'_Not a bad choice… from what I can see he's handsome, clearly in good physical shape, and if the way he dodged Gar and Sheila's attacks are any indication he's got a fighter's instinct if not some training._' Julia reflected while noticing how one of her daughter's hands kept her companion from removing his face from where it was planted thus taking away her only provided modesty. '_And from the way she's willing to let him stay in such a position to hide her modesty he hasn't done anything wrong._'

Julia noticed the little smirk on her daughters face when she looked down at the struggling male, '_Maybe even doing something right._' she thought amusedly.

Turning her mind away from her daughter's enjoyment, she recalled Ranma's hybrid form as she continued her scrutiny of the pair. '_I wonder what kind of were-cat he is; I've never one quite like him before. Not to mention where did she find him?_'

'_She definitely cares for the boy deeply._' Julia thought seeing the fierce protectiveness in Britanny's eyes when they met. An image that Julia might have been less inclined to smirk at if Britanny's free hand wasn't firmly holding one of the boy's exposed ass cheeks giving it the occasional squeeze eliciting muffled whimpers from Ranma who's head Britanny was still holding tightly to her chest.

'_Or at least lusts for him._' Julia chuckled. '_I wonder how she developed such an attachment so quickly... then again with how horrible she felt over Stripe's disappearance it's not really a surprise she would latch strongly on to the next male to garner her affections._' Thinking it might be the case Julia mentally noted to keep an eye on the two to keep Britanny from getting hurt if the boy in her arms was just using her daughter.

"On second thought," Julia to change things up a bit so she could clear everyone out to give her a chance to talk to her daughter and her new lover alone. "I think it might be better to take Gar outside and chip him free there. After all we don't need any more of a mess in the kitchen. Brianna, could you help them with that?"

Brianna raised her camera to take another shot only to have the lense blocked by Gina, "Hey!"

"Mom's talking to you." Gina said.

"Huh, what?"

"Brianna, help them get gar outside please." Julia pointed at the ice-entombed Gar.

She gave a soft groan of disappointment, "But the hunk…"

"Brianna…" Julia said in a lower tone of voice.

Brianna moved quickly to join the others trying to help Gar, thankful her mother turned back to the two on the floor instead of leveling a glare at her.

"When you're done freeing Gar meet us in the living room." Julia's voice turned from commanding to teasing as she gazed back at her sheepish looking daughter who still hadn't let Ranma come up for air. "I'm sure Britanny will join us once she and her companion have had a chance to clean up a bit."

"Come on!" Julia clapped her hands loudly snapping everyone out of any daze they might be in, "Everyone get a move on! Clear the kitchen." Turning around Julia started to usher the others out of the room ignoring Gina and Brianna's groans of disappointment at being forced away from such a wonderful view.

Surprisingly she found Genn the most difficult one to guide from the room. The little Rakshasa practically had to be carried out as she drooled more openly than Brianna had once she caught sight of the male lying on top of Britanny.

Britanny gave out a final groan when she caught sight of Brianna pause at the doorway to the backyard to snap a few more pictures of her and Ranma before she turned back to help the others push the Garcicle out of the house.

It wasn't until everyone was gone that Britanny let Ranma up for air, which he took in deep gulps while scrambling away from her. "Shesh Cheetah! What'a ya trying to smother me?" Ranma almost yelled out how even Shampoo had never done that but the little filter between his mouth and brain worked for a change.

Britanny let out a choppy sounding chuckle as she unknowingly copied Ranma's typical action of rubbing the back of her neck. "Sorry about that Ranma… I just didn't want everyone to see me naked."

As he got to his feet Ranma couldn't help look Britanny over from head to toe before quickly diverting his eyes from her naked body a blush settling over his features, "So you used me as a shield and let everyone see me instead?" Ranma tried to sound angry but his embarrassment, not over his having been seen naked but over seeing her that way, robbed his voice of its intended vehemence.

"Heh… um… yeah… sorry about that." Britanny said purposefully posing her body for his viewing pleasure, one hand behind her head the on her hip.

Of course Ranma dismissed the idea that Britanny had actually done so while trying unsuccessfully not to sneak glances of her out of the corner of his eye.

"Nah, it's ok." He finally said.

The soft smile he witnessed blooming on her face in response to his forgiveness made him glad he'd given it so quickly.

"You know it's ok to look at me Ranma." Britanny coaxed softly.

Ranma stiffened at having been caught, "But you're…"

"Yeah, and? So are you and I can tell you right now **I am** **looking**." Britanny crowed, not being shy at all about her blatant leering.

Ranma almost bolted behind the island only to have Britanny pin him place with a firm gaze, "I want you to look Ranma. I like having you look at me… and having you look away makes me think you might be ashamed of what you and I just did or that you don't think I'm attractive enough to look at. And that hurts."

Almost against his will, Ranma forced himself to look over her body from toe to head, this time knowing she was indeed posing for him. For Ranma it was yet another new experience – having a girl want him to look at her and him wanting to look. He knew could've done so with Shampoo anytime he wished, but such an action would come at a cost. His freedom. From the light blush hidden under Britanny's fur to the sparkle in her eyes Ranma enjoyed everything he took in. When she demurely offered her hand for him to help her off the floor, he shyly took it bringing her to her feet where she pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Ranma." He heard Britanny whisper into his neck. He didn't reply he just nuzzled gently into her neck enjoying her scent. Neither knew who started to purr first but both enjoyed it.

"So… um…" Ranma smiled up at the tall were-cheetah, "What now?"

"Well tiger," Britanny kissed him on the nose before pulling away from their embrace, "We get dressed and face the music."

"I suppose so." Ranma said with a smile. Much to Britanny's delight he didn't let go of her hand when they separated. Giving the hand in hers light squeeze Britanny led Ranma out a back way into the kitchen.

Though Ranma appeared unworried about 'facing the music' he briefly longed for the days when all he had to worry about was facing Akane's cooking or even Happosai's gropes.

Ok, maybe not Happosai.

**ooOOoo**

In the living room Julia, Gina, Genn, and Seance sat in silence waiting for the others to arrive. It wasn't until Gar stomped into the room quite literally looking like something the cat dragged in – his fur sticking out all over the place – that the silence was broken. It wasn't he who broke ended the silence; rather it was the giggled of the two following along directly behind him.

"Look, I said I was sorry Gar. It's not like I meant to hit you with my freeze spell, it was meant for that other were-cat." Sheila chortled, her apology honest but the petite were-jaguar just couldn't help but laugh at how he currently looked.

A giggling Brianna suddenly had little stars in her eyes and a bit of drool at the edge of her lips. "Wasn't he just scrumptious? All those muscles…"

Sheila glanced at her friend out of the corner of her eye before stiffening slightly at the realization she had just had an image of Brianna and the new were-cat cuddled together gesturing for her to join them.

"You ok Sheila?" Brianna asked having almost run over Sheila due to her sudden stop.

The male were-jaguar's deep growl provided the perfect excuse for her avoid answering Brianna's question, "And just what were you doing grabbing Britanny like that!" Sheila chided her brother as she quickly moved behind him to deliver a smack to the back of his head. "And don't try to give me the excuse its where your hands landed! I saw you squeeze!"

Gar's face reddened, his mind flashing back to how he landed on top of a naked Britanny and just what his hands had braced his fall upon. He remembered quite clearly Britanny's shocked face, his eyes following hers to where his hands were firmly pressed into her chest – in retrospect he supposed it was a bad thing he gave them a soft testing squeeze to confirm he was indeed holding what he'd thought he'd only ever dream of holding. When Britanny followed the arms holding on to her until she met his face he briefly remembered how beautiful she was, that is until her eyes nearly blazed in anger.

Coming out of his momentary stupor Gar tried to defend himself against his sisters accusations, "It was an accident! I would never do that to Britanny on purpose!"

"Unless she let you." Brianna said sardonically.

"Yeah!" Gar said unthinkingly. The slap he received to the back of his head from his sister almost knocked him over.

"My brother's a pervert!" Sheila yelled out her arm back for another shot at her brother. She never did get to hit him though as Brianna caught her arm.

"Now no need to beat on your brother Sheila, I'm sure Britanny will want to get in a few shots of her own and we wouldn't want him to be unconscious for it now would we?" Brianna half-teased. "Just what did you grab a hold of anyway Gar?" Brianna asked despite already being able to make a good guess.

Gar stopped to glare at Brianna and his sister as they both passed him, "I told you it was an accident. I didn't mean to land on Britanny like that. It was that were-cats fault! If he hadn't of grabbed my tail…"

"Lighten up Gar I'm only teasing." Brianna cut off Gar's rant not wanting to hear any more of it after having had to put up with him complaining constantly about Ranma once they had chipped out his head.

The fourth member of their party, Luan, entered the room her eyes boring holes into Gar's back. When she spoke, her every word oozed with sarcasm. "I'm sure you're oh so upset about how you landed. It must've been **horrible** for you."

"Oh how awful it must've been for you." Carla commented bringing up the rear of the group. "Landing on top of a naked were-cheetah."

"All naked." Carla interjected through clenched teeth.

"Yes, thank you Carla," Luan gave her scowling friend a smile "on top of a completely naked were-cheetah." "I'm sure you will lose a whole night's sleep over it."

Julia, who'd barely held back from laughing at the byplay, decided to save Gar from digging himself in any deeper or from any of them embarrassing either him or themselves to the point it caused friction later, "I imagine both he and my daughter were surprised by his sudden arrival. One can hardly blame anyone for what happened." '_Unless you count Gar allowing his anger to get the better of him,_' Julia thought '_if he'd been paying more attention he would've noticed none of the red on Britanny was blood. Yes, I think Gar is definitely in need of some perception training._'

After a brief pause, making sure she had everyone's attention, Julia finished up her statement. "I believe it would be best to let it go for the moment. I'm sure once we hear the whole story from Britanny and her guest we will look back on this in amusement."

Those entering the room nodded and continued to file into the room where they quickly found a place to sit leaving a small love seat open for Britanny and her mystery man, Brianna spoke. "Soooo… anyone have a clue who the guy Britanny was using as a blanket was?"

The Gar frowned at the reminder of how the two had been positioned.

"Or what he was." Carla added. "He was obviously a were-cat. But what kind of were-cat? I've never seen one with that color fur before."

Luan nodded her agreement. "Nor I."

"Likely from the genus panthera." Gina chimed in tapping away at her PDA.

Several "Huh's?" echoed in the room.

"You know, of the family Felidae. However, I'm not entirely sure. While he did have those oh so yummy red stripes throughout his silky black fur…" Gina started to drift off, her eyes becoming slightly glassy in a way both her mother and sister recognized as her being off on some fantasy.

Julia brought out of it by snapping her fingers in front of her face, "You were saying?"

"Oh…um… heh." Gina refocused her thoughts quickly banishing her daydream but not her mild blush, "Yes, while black fur is typically found among jaguars or panthers his candle like stripes give clear indication of tiger ancestry."

Sheila shook her head, "Nuh uh, no way is that guy just a were-tiger, Tirga is a were-tiger and he isn't nearly as tall. The guy in the kitchen was as large as Onoli and he's pretty tall for a were-lion."

"Well he does have quite a mane of hair; perhaps he has some lion ancestry as well." Gina tapped away adding this information to the file she'd started on Ranma.

Looking to cut her sister off before she went on a geek-rant Brianna tossed in her thoughts. "I think that's less important than **who** he is at the moment. What I want to know was why Cheetah was **with** him." '_Not that I blame her, that were-cat's grade A beefcake!_'

Gar's growl at Brianna's stressing of the word 'with' didn't go unnoticed, ignored, but not unnoticed.

"Well, I did send her to Japan while we were visiting Jade. Maybe she met him there?" Gina said earning her the attention of the others.

"You sent Britanny to Japan?" Julia asked. "Why?"

Gina fidgeted under her mother's gaze. "I sorta hoped she would get out of her funk by getting out. You know, do a little sightseeing, shop at a few stores, maybe bring back a souvenir or two."

"I'd say she brought one," blurted Genn.

"Hey Gina, next time you need something picked up send me ok?" Brianna's eyes crinkled with humor, though the look on her face was serious.

"If I had known a hunk like that would have been on the shopping list I would've gone myself." Gina half-muttered earning her several incredulous stares.

Holding her hands up defensively Gina tried her best to look sheepish, "Hey, don't look at me, it's not like I told her to bring a hunk home with her."

Feeling emotions running high among those gathered Julia decided that having this many people present when Britanny and her friend showed would be a bad thing and likely cause disruptions to her conversation with her daughter she made up her mind to remove a few people from the equation.

"Seance." Julia said cutting off Brianna who was making another comment about finding random hunks while out shopping.

"Yes Mrs. Diggers?" came his immediate response.

"Could you show Gar, Luan, and Carla to my home for me please? I believe you know where the extra guest chambers are." She turned towards the aforementioned individuals. "This will give you time to unpack and maybe freshen up before we make arrangements for diner. And since I'm not up to preparing anything and the kitchen here is a mess I imagine we will be ordering out this evening." Julia made sure to silence any complaints to her statement by catching the eyes of any who might complain before she turned to address small elfin like female sitting besides Seance "Genn, if you could do the same with Sheila it would be much appreciated."

"Assuming neither you nor Gina have a problem with her staying here?" She asked her daughters.

"Nope." Gina responded without looking up from the small computerized device in her hands; in a corner of its screen images of the houses security feed played as Gina continued to document everything she could about Ranma.

"Nah, Sheila's more than welcome to stay with us mom." Brianna favored the petite were-jaguar a friendly smile. '_It'll give me time to try to talk to her about what happened back on Jade._'

"Good, and you Seance? Genn?" Julia asked having not received an answer from them to her requests.

Seance nodded. "Of course, I'd be happy to Mrs. Diggers."

Genn however seemed highly distracted and Julia had to repeat her request a second time before getting an affirmative after which Seance and Genn did as requested leading the newcomers to the Digger home away; though many departed with obvious reluctance.

**ooOOoo**

While the others were separating from each other in the living room, Ranma stood waiting outside Britanny's door nervously fiddling with his hair, which he idly noted had grown since he'd changed from human to hybrid and back again. With his hair being too long to put up in a simple pigtail, he'd quickly braided it into a long braided ponytail that reached almost all the way down his back.

'_Least I'm in my human body again or getting cleaned up would've taken forever._' Ranma fingered the end of his new hairstyle as it lay over his shoulder, '_Maybe that's how Cheetah does it? I'll have to ask…_' only to have the thought of Britanny offering to let him find out first hand zip through his mind.

'_On second thought, best not to give her any ideas…_' Ranma thought before tossing his braid behind him to begin checking over some of the ties on his clothing to ensure they were neither too loose nor tight in case he changed again.

Ranma had to admit he rather liked the outfit Britanny had bought him; it consisted of a white tangzhuang shirt and pair of black kung fu pants and came close to how he normally dressed. Of course, it was looser than he liked due to the need to fit on his larger were-form and thus why he kept fighting with some of the ties along the legs and arms. '_This used to be so much easier when the height change was only a few inches not a couple of feet._'

When Britanny finally stepped from her room Ranma took a moment to appreciate the simplistic beauty of how she looked in her white blouse and tight stonewashed jeans while she did the same to him.

"Mmmmm." Britanny purred as she walked around Ranma, her tail playing along his waist. "I like…"

Ranma managed to stifle his instinct to blush under her scrutiny, "Um…thanks. You look good too Cheetah."

Britanny leaned against him to rest her head on his shoulder, one hand going around him to play with his new ponytail.

Sensing her unease, Ranma slid his arms around her waist. "You ok Cheetah?"

"Yeah, just a bit worried about the inquisition awaiting me." Britanny responded, her voice thick with worry. Mostly at facing her mother… and Brianna.

Ranma hugged Britanny to him gently, giving her what he hoped was a supportive expression at the same time as he thought how nice it was not to be the one under the mallet for a change. "Come on, it's not like they're going to yell at you and send you flying out of the house or nothin'."

The chuckle Ranma received for his serious comment confused him slightly but he plodded on. "Besides, ya got nothing to worry about Cheetah; after all I'll be there with you."

Drawing away from his embrace Britanny gave him a thankful smile before shaking her head, "Thanks, but I think it might be better if you waited in the backyard Ranma." She couldn't help but feel a twinge of glee when Ranma's face darkened for a moment showing he was about to protest.

Taking one of his hands in hers, she gave it a gentle squeeze. "I appreciate the offer, I really do, but I think it would be best for me to go face them alone." '_Besides I think a lot of the questions are going to be about you and I already know how you hate being grilled._'

"Are you sure Cheetah?" Ranma asked, his eyes searching Britanny's for a flicker of doubt in her eyes concerning her wish for him not to be there.

Britanny nodded, "Yup, besides like you said. It's not like they're going to yell at me." '_Though Gina might when she finds out I never did get her parts._' "They'll probably just ask me a bunch of personal questions." Britanny looked up him mischievously, "Unless of course you're up to answering the ones they're likely to ask you."

His arms still around her it was easy to tell he'd stiffened slightly at the idea showing his obvious reluctance to be grilled in such a fashion. Despite this she could see in his eyes that he would still go with her if she asked and that was enough for her.

"If you're sure…" he finally said.

Britanny nodded giving his hand another gentle squeeze, "I'm sure. It's like you said, it's not like I'm going to get bashed right? They're just going to grill me on how we met and stuff. Ok, maybe not so much as grill than lightly sauté…"

Her cooking related joke gave him an idea, "Well… I could go try to clean up the mess we made in the kitchen." Ranma offered causing both of their faces to redden.

"Nah, we'll get it cleaned up later. Probably have to get one of Gina's construction-bots to fix the pipes." Britanny leaned down and kissed his nose playfully. "It's sweet of you to offer but for now why don't you just go out and get in some practice. I know you've been dying to do so all day." Britanny enjoyed the sudden light she saw in his eyes at her suggestion. He'd whined a few times about needing to get some practice time in during their impromptu shopping trip.

Putting a hand to his chest, Britanny gave him a playful shove causing him to release her. "Now go use the area I told you about off to the back of the yard. It's easy to find, just go a bit further down from where you were practicing this morning before our jog. Just look for the small boulders near the edge of the forest by the wall."

"'K." Ranma said while rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet in anticipation of cutting loose and finding out some of his new limits.

"Oh, and don't worry too much about any damage in that area, we can easily fix it. I really don't use that area too much as I use the gym but Gina's friend Ryan does." Britanny added not knowing her idea of damage and Ranma's were entirely different. "Later if we get the time I'll show it to you. The gym's in the underground section of the house and I'll need to get Gina to add you to the security system before we can go down."

"No go enjoy your practice. Just don't get too caught up 'k? I'm sure once they're done with me you'll be next."

After taking a few steps away from Ranma Britanny decided to leave him with a slightly longer lasting impression – she did so by closing with him suddenly, grabbing him by the sides of his head and giving him a toe-curling kiss. When they separated, Britanny leaned over and nipped his ear, "Thank you for what we did in the kitchen tiger. I hope we do it again soon…"

Ranma returned from his kiss-induced stupor once Britanny vanished around the corner. "Wow… she is so not uncute."

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Nerima, Japan — Tendo Dojo__ (Mid Evening)_

Nodoka and her guest Tsuruko sat opposite the Tendo family, a small ceremonial table taking up the space between them upon which sat cups of tea for each person present. To Soun's right sat Kasumi and Nabiki while Akane – who had used the time Kasumi prepared the tea to hastily don a yukata – sat to his left.

Only moments had passed since everyone had settled in and the tea had been poured before Nodoka spoke, "As I am sure you know I have come here today expecting be greeting by my husband and son," her eyes locked with Soun's. "Since they are not present, it falls upon me to handle matters on behalf of the Saotome Clan. I trust that everyone present will accord themselves properly and there will be no outbursts or disruptions?"

Once everyone present had given a clear indication of agreement Nodoka continued, "Now, before we get to far I would like someone to explain why are my son and husband not present?"

Soun eyed Nabiki before opening his mouth to speak. Sadly, he'd been staring at the wrong daughter, as it wasn't from her the interruption came. Much to his surprise, Kasumi spoke before he could.

"Forgive me for interrupting father, but I think it might be best if auntie were to read the letters her son and husband left for her before we begin." The eldest Tendo daughter said pulling a sealed letter and a crumpled note from within the folds of her kimono much to the surprise of the most of her family.

While Nabiki knew about Ranma's note, she had no clue about the one from Genma and was extremely curious as to what it might say.

Akane stared at the two items as her sister passed them to Nodoka, '_That jerk left a letter?_' Her gaze shifted to Kasumi, '_Why didn't she give it to me?_'

Soun wasn't sure if he should start crying or run. In the end he settled for turning white and remaining as still as possible.

"I see." Nodoka responded accepting the items. She first read the crumpled note upon which she recognized her son's handwriting.

Not sure who's gonna find this so I'll just skip addressing it to anyone and get right to the point.

I'm not really sure what all happened yesterday during lunch, all I know is I am all covered with fur for some reason and I look like a cat which makes me worry about going into the Neko-ken at seeing my own reflection. But as luck would have it I ran into someone who says they might be able to help me change back to normal. I might even be able to get a cure my curse as their father is supposed to know a bunch about magic and stuff but I ain't holding my breath.

I ain't really sure what happened to make me like this as my memory is a little off about everything that happened yesterday but I do know I'm not very happy with a few people right now so I think its best I leave until I get my head on straight.

I know it's useless to ask, but don't try to find me cause I need to do this by myself.

Especially you pops.

I'll be back when I'm good and ready and not before. If you're lucky, I might bring back a cure for you as well.

Tell mom I'm sorry I wasn't there to meet her when she got back, and that I disappointed her at school but this is an opportunity I couldn't pass, especially if it leads to a cure for my curse. Tell her I'll make it up to her somehow.

Oh, and see if you can get her to not to go too hard on pops. It's not his fault I'm not there – unless you count having put me through the Neko-Ken in the first place.

Anyway, I'll send a letter or call when I get the chance.

Ranma Saotome.

PS: If you found this first Nabiki, try not to charge everyone too much for seeing it ok?

PPS: If you try to plan another surprise wedding for me when I get back I'll pound you flat pops.

Nodoka was confused with the contents of the note, '_Covered in fur? Why would he be covered in fur and why would Ranma think he disappointed me at school yesterday or does he mean his grades? Did he fail to bring them up?_'

Though the note did nothing but bring further confusion as to why her son was missing Nodoka was pleased he'd at least left a note behind apologizing for his absence.

Wondering what Genma had to say to excuse would be she opened the letter he'd left her.

Dear Nodoka-Chan, my loving and understanding wife.

Forgive me for not being there to greet you myself but our sons actions have forced me to leave. It seems our disrespectful son has gone off on a training trip without informing me or with any concern for your return – an act I will properly discipline him should it prove necessary. I offer no excuses for our son's disrespectful act of departing before seeing you, though I am confident our son will have a good reason as to why when I drag him back to face your wrath for doing so.

I am sure that by now you've heard about the events at Furinkan High and I assure you I'll back you in the decision to switch the engagement from Akane to one of Soun's other daughters. Either would make a wonderful wife for the boy so he can provide us with a proper heir. As your husband, I think this would be the best way to keep both our and the Tendo's honor intact. I promise that I'll not return without our son, whom I'm sure will fulfill his duty and marry a Tendo upon our return. Which one I leave in your hands.

You're honorable and faithful husband, Genma Saotome

PS: I suggest Kasumi be the one that take up the engagement as she already has all the skills necessary to make him a proper Japanese wife and would require no further bridal training.

Once she finished reading the letter, she handed it like the note before it to her cousin who read it quickly.

Soun looked nervously from the women in front of him to the letter her companion was currently reading. "Nodoka, might I ask what those letters contained?"

"A moment if you would Soun. If you would not mind, I would appreciate it if you were to answer my question first. Why aren't my son and husband present?"

Soun sweated apprehensively under Nodoka's questioning stare. "I'm sure Genma-kun explained things better than I could…"

"Sadly no, my husband was rather vague on his reasoning for not being present," Nodoka gave Soun a pointed stare, "something I warned both him and you would have dire consequences should it happen. My husband mentioned it had to do with an event at the school. Something that forced him to have to go after Ranma to bring him back."

Akane began to look as nervous as her father who would have given in to his desire to start crying had it not been for Kasumi's gentle nudge to his side keeping him from exploding into a full wail.

"My son also mentioned something the school in his letter; he seems to think his actions there would bring me disappointment. I do hope he didn't do anything unmanly."

Nabiki responded immediately, "No auntie, he didn't do anything unmanly."

"Well, I suppose that's good. Though perhaps you might enlighten me as to what my Ranma meant about being covered in fur or why husband felt it necessary to suggest that the engagement be switched from Akane to Kasumi?"

"Oh my!"

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Additional Thanks**

(In Alphabetical Order)

3 Headed Demon Dog – For pointing out canon issues and for keeping me on track with certain characters personalities, while it may not always be possible I'm glad I have had someone like him helping me to do so.

Borgrabbit – For being a beta reader for half this story and for continued support. (I chose to release it without having it all beta-read.)

Genhoss – For his advice, support, and just being there to bounce ideas off of.

Mythicalprogrammer – For MANY corrections throughout the chapter.

Rainbowtroll – For helping me here and there with ideas and scenes.

Veiled Malice – For advice on being a writer. (Blame him for the re-write!) (Heh)

And finally, thanks to all those who posted a review for this story and for all your continued support.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

– Revised September 19th, 2010 –


	14. In Betweens

**VICISSITUDE**

**Warning, Story Key & Disclaimer** are all located in Chapter One, the prologue. If you continue to read past this point, you are assumed to understand what this story may contain in the way of offensive or inappropriate content.

***PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO POST A REVIEW***

(After you read the chapter of course.)

**!REQUEST FROM THE AUTHOR!**

If you happen to find any incomplete or half-finished sentences, spelling errors or grammar corrections as you read, please feel free to send me a private message so that I can fix them. Thank you. I am human, thus I make mistakes. Help me be less human!

**Notes/Commentaries Located At The End Of The Chapter.**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Chapter Fourteen**

– **In Betweens –**

"**One door closes, another opens."**

"**Funny how they usually only did so right in my face."**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

_Nerima, Japan — Tendo Dojo__ (Mid Evening)_

"Why I have no idea why my good friend would suggest such a thing Nodoka-san." A sweating Soun said in response to Nodoka's claim Genma wanted her to change the engagement to Kasumi. "Akane is clearly the best choice for your son to marry out of my daughters. She is after all the heir to the Tendo branch of Anything Goes."

One of Nodoka's eyebrows quirked upwards, "And what of my son supposedly being covered with fur?"

Seeing her opening, Nabiki chimed in. "I can answer that auntie." only find her mouth covered as her father moved behind her to clamp a hand over her mouth.

Laughing nervously Soun did his best to ignore the deadly glare he was receiving from Nabiki, not to mention the pain her teeth were causing him. "Heheheheh could you give me a moment alone with my daughters Nodoka-san?"

Nodoka hesitated only a moment before nodding slightly to the man's request. "As you wish Tendo-san. I can see you have a few things you need to clear up." Nodoka said gathering herself up to leave the dojo, Tsuruko doing the same behind her.

Before sliding the dojo door shut behind her Nodoka affixed Soun with a pointed stare, "Do not take overly long Soun Tendo or I might begin to think you are trying to hide something from me."

"N…no… of course not Nodoka-san."

With a nod, the Saotome matriarch closed the door behind her.

When Soun took his hand away from Nabiki's mouth, she rounded on him to deliver a solid slap to his face, "**Don't you ever do that to me again**!"

"That is no way to treat your father Nabiki," said Soun sternly surprising all three of his daughters at his show of spine. Any respect he had earned in that moment was quickly lost when the man started to cry profusely while wailing, –WWWAAA– "My daughter slapped me!" –WWWAAA–

"Now Nabiki, slapping father won't solve this problem." Kasumi said as she patted her father on the back gently and gave Nabiki a reproachful frown. "Though I'm sure it made you feel better."

Nabiki had to stifle a giggle as both her father and younger sister face-faulted.

Pulling herself from the floor Akane rounded on her eldest sister, "Why didn't you tell me Ranma left a note? I should have been the one to give it to auntie!"

"Or the one from Genma." Nabiki added wondering if Kasumi knew Genma had named her to replace Akane as Ranma's fiancée as well as what other secrets her elder sister might be hiding from her.

"Oh my, I guess it just slipped my mind." Kasumi said vapidly, "And the letter from Genma was addressed to auntie, it wouldn't have been proper to deliver it to anyone else."

"And the one from Ranma?" Akane asked.

"Oh, I found it on the floor and threw it away. Nabiki was the one who figured out it was a note from Ranma."

Akane looked back and forth between her two sisters wondering if they were working together to keep Ranma from her. After all, Kasumi had Genma's letter as well so she probably knew the fat panda had named her to replace her.

As if he had an emotional switch Soun calmly spoke, "You should not have kept such a thing from my daughters. I should have been told about these letters immediately. But, if you follow my wishes, all will be forgiven."

"And those would be?" Nabiki drawled out, having a suspicion where her father was going with this.

"I wish the three of you to leave talking to Nodoka-san to me. Once I explain to her the details about their trip and explain to her Ranma's new problem while leaving out the unfortunate event with the Kuno boy everything will go back to normal." Soun nodded sagely, firm in his belief all would be well.

"You have got to be kidding daddy!" Nabiki so wanted to hit her father again but resisted the urge for the moment. "Didn't you hear auntie? She just warned you to not hide anything from her and yet you're still going to try to?"

–WWWWAAAAAAA!– "My daughter refuses to obey me! Where did I go wrong in raising her!" –WWWWAAAAAAA!–

Nabiki slapped her forehead, "Daddy we don't have time for that. You heard what auntie said, your so called friend Genma even pointed out something bad happened at the school so you can bet she's going to want details; details that have to add up to being bad enough for him to suggest switching the engagement from Akane to Kasumi."

"Daddy, you're not going to let her switch the engagement are you?" Akane asked worriedly.

Soun moved back to his original seat in a flash, a hand patting Akane on the back. "Of course not! It's obvious you and Ranma belong together." He then looked at Akane's hopeful face and burst out crying again, –WWWWAAAAAAA!– "My son-in-law has run away when my daughter has finally accepted the engagement…" –WWWWAAAAAAA!– "My daughter's going to be married!" –WWWWAAAAAAA!–

The sudden introduction of a fan to his skull had Soun looking over at his eldest daughter who was just slipping the fan back up the sleeve of her kimono. "Father, please stop crying. You'll ruin your yukata."

"Tell me **daddy**, how do you plan to explain why Genma suggested the engagement be changed to Kasumi hhhmmmm?" Nabiki asked only to be ignored by her father who switched his attention back to his youngest.

"Now now Akane-chan, no need to worry about the engagement being switched." Soun said trying to reassure her, "Once I explain to Nodoka it's all a mix-up and that Genma and Ranma just left on another training trip due to a challenger Ranma faced at the school I am sure everything will be fine."

Having had enough of this Nabiki tossed down a picture of Ranma with Kuno's sword sticking out of his chest. "How about coming up with an explanation for this?"

Soun snatched up the photo and tore it into pieces. "There is no need to explain something we will **not** be bringing up **daughter**."

"But father, auntie should know about Ranma's new condition before he returns." Kasumi said fingering a picture of Ranma in hybrid form.

Soun went to snatch the picture from Kasumi only to change his mind when her smile faltered almost becoming a frown. Of course it had nothing to do with the sudden reappearance of her fan in her other hand or the glint in her eye as his fingers were about to touch the picture.

'_Where did she get that? That's not one of mine._' Nabiki looked from the picture to Kasumi's innocent face, '_I think Kasumi and I need to have another talk after this is over._'

Pulling his hand back Soun was again about to start wailing when he saw Kasumi's hand flick the fan open and closed. Suddenly sitting up straighter Soun turned his gaze upwards, "As I said to Nabiki earlier there is no need to worry Nodoka about what has passed. For all we know Ranma will return and be back to normal."

"She has the right to know." Nabiki added, her ire at her father's stupidity increasing.

"She will know, but later, when the time is right." Soun nodded at the wisdom of his idea. "For now only the future of the schools, through the union of Akane and Ranma, is important and we must do nothing to risk that."

Akane couldn't help but smile ever so slightly, an action her sisters noted with similar reactions – irritation.

Nabiki slammed another picture down on the table and held it there. "Not gonna happen daddy. Not unless you plan to tie me up someplace to keep me from talking to auntie."

Soun seemed to be actually considering the idea for a moment earning him a glare from his two eldest daughters.

Flicking the fan in her hand open and closed again Kasumi voiced her opinion, "I have to agree with Nabiki father. I feel auntie has the right to know what happened to her son and why they are not here."

Akane looked back and forth between her sisters, her fear the two of them were working against her seemingly proving to be correct.

Soun gazed at his eldest in disbelief. "You would disobey me too Kasumi?"

Kasumi's reply was a barely perceptible nod. "Forgive me father but I would. Auntie has a right to know what has happened to her son as well as our families part in it."

"Nabiki, Kasumi, can't you see Daddy's just trying to protect auntie?" pleaded Akane.

Nabiki turned a cold glare on her. "Don't you mean protect **you** Akane."

Nabiki pulled several more photos out to lay them on the table, all of them showing various scenes from the previous day's battle along side of others from past events where Akane showed her displeasure of Ranma's actions in very physical ways. "I for one think it's about time someone held you responsible for your actions and today is the day."

"I forbid it." Soun said firmly, either not noticing or not caring about the looks his two eldest gave him. "I will not have my daughters arguing over this or with me. As the head of this family, I will be the only one to talk to our guests and that is final."

"As for these…" Soun reached for the pictures on the table only to have another hand appear in his way. Following the diminutive arm from the picture to its owner Soun soon quickly yanked his hand back as if he'd touched grabbed live wire. "Mmmmaster. When did you get here?"

Happosai calmly thumbed through the photos looking them over carefully. "You're work Nabiki-chan?"

The girl only nodded in response, anger from her father's demands robbing her of speech briefly.

"Not bad." The aged master said, flicking his hand sending several of the pictures to tuck neatly into the edge of Nabiki's obi.

"So, where is my heir anyway?" Happosai asked, his pipe tapping on a picture of hybrid-form Ranma fighting Ryoga.

"Forgive me master but we're in the middle of a family meeting… if you could just wait a few minutes I am sure Kasumi will be happy to fix you something to eat…"

Ignoring Soun Happosai continued to thumb through the pictures "Though the subject matter has a great deal to be desired I'd say you definitely have an eye for photography Nabiki-chan. Given any thought about going into the modeling business as a photographer?"

"Just think of it!" Happosai vanished from where he stood to appear behind Nabiki, his hands rubbing her shoulders eliciting a sigh from the girl she just couldn't hold in for the old letches fingers felt good – a memory she would try to scrub away when she bathed later. "All those luscious figures parading around in skimpy outfits and tanning oil…" He of course meant women but if Nabiki needed to think of men instead, who was he to destroy her delusion. "Travelling to exotic locations, being booked into expensive hotels and getting pampered."

Figuring to add something to entice the girl further Happosai continued. "Think of all the money you could earn with your photographic talents." Happosai grinned widely as he tapped a picture of a scantily clad Ranma-chan he'd pulled from his gi, "You even have your first subject living right under the same roof!"

Happosai grinned wickedly, "I might even be willing part with some startup capital for an arrangement…"

Happosai's pointing out using Ranma as her first subject helped shake her free of the daydream elicited by Happosai's proposition allowing her to refocus on current events. "We'll definitely talk about that later jiji, right now I have other pressing matters."

Sitting yoga style next to Nabiki upon a cushion he'd pulled from nowhere Happosai tapped the side of his cheek with his pipe. "And what could be so troubling to keep you from making a bit of yen?"

Grabbing her hands in his Happosai looked into her eyes, his own suddenly wide and soulful. "Tell dear Happi what I can do to make it better!"

Nabiki grinned widely, her gaze settling on her father who shivered beneath it. "Auntie Nodoka returned tonight grandfather Happosai, and daddy was just about to let me tell her about what happened yesterday at Furinkan and explain why Ranma and her husband aren't here to welcome her home."

Happosai let go of Nabiki's hands to flop to sideways on his cushion before turning his own gaze towards his spineless disciple, "Well don't just sit there Soun, show Nodoka in here so Nabiki-chan can get started. I don't have all night and I want to know where my heir is so she can get started on taking photos of my sweet Ranma-chan!"

"But I was… Nabiki…" Soun blubbered only to be silenced by Happosai's glare.

"Are you refusing my request Soun?" Happosai asked dangerously.

"O…of course not master! Anything you say!" Soun blurted out already in motion to ask his two guests to come back into the dojo.

"But daddy…!" Akane started to yell before it turned into a screech at having her chest glomped by the ancient master of Anything Goes.

"Ah my sweet Akane-chan how I've missed you this last month. Oh it makes this old man so happy to hold you again!" Happosai paused in his squeezing to stare down Akane's yukata. "When did you start wearing padded bras?"

The brief scuffle between Akane and Happosai lasted only a few seconds, Akane trying to hit him with punch or kick unsuccessfully before the ancient pervert made a beeline for Tsuruko as she stepped into the dojo with a yell of "Beautiful Lady!"

All those present were amazed when Happosai brought himself up short in front of Tsuruko where he began to curse stomping back and forth before her leaving the woman unmolested.

The samurai warrior herself just smirked down at the aged master for a moment before giving a slight bow in greeting. "A pleasure to see you again Master Happosai."

Happosai bounced back to his cushion where he started to light his pipe. "Tsuruko Aoyama, what brings one of **your** clan here?"

"She is my cousin Master Happosai," answered Nodoka, "She is here at my request."

The pervert started coughing loudly after which he croaked out a question while pointing at Nodoka. "You're an Aoyama!"

"On my mother's side."

"I see." Happosai took a sip of the tea before giving Kasumi a questioning look. Seeing her sitting there with her ever-pleasant smile, he shrugged and took another sip thinking how Ranma being related to the Aoyama Clan changed his plans slightly.

"Mmm…master, how do you know this woman?" inquired Soun as an angry Akane took her seat next to him glaring at Happosai.

Happosai gave Soun a dark eyed stare as Tsuruko provided a response to Soun's question. "He knows my great grandmother Tendo-san, who I am positive would be pleased to know you are still around Master Happosai. Perhaps you could even take a moment to visit her?"

Happosai gulped nervously.

Tsuruko's smiled devilishly, "But that is for later, perhaps we could return to discussing why my cousin's son and husband are not present as well as the odd clues given to us in their letters?"

"Indeed cousin," said Nodoka who, like Tsuruko, was once again seated at the table. "You are of course welcome to stay Master Happosai, though I hope you understand this is a family matter and you are expected to behave."

Happosai gave a simple smile and nod as his response.

"Now, one of you **will** tell me why my son and husband are or there will be…" Nodoka's words trailed off, her eyes becoming startling wide. Everyone followed the direction of her stare to find it directed towards the table – more specifically at the many of pictures from Furinkan still lying out across its surface. The upper most picture of the pile was one showing Ranma kneeling before a smiling Akane with a sword through his chest.

The collective thought among the Tendo family could be summed up in two words, 'Oh Shit.'

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Atlanta, Georgia — Digger Mansion__ (Mid Evening)_

"So what do you think is going on with Britanny?" Gina whispered to Brianna hoping her mother wouldn't hear her from where she paced on the other side of the room.

Brianna leaned against the armrest of the couch, her look thoughtful. "Beats me," she whispered back, "Though I bet this is one doozie of a story. I mean come on, Cheetah's been moping around for months over Stryyp and we go away for two days to come home and find her having sex in the kitchen with some hunk none of us have ever laid eyes on?" "Not that I blame her on the sex part – that was one grade 'A' hunk." Brianna said, her eyes glimmering with an 'I need nookie and you'd do just fine' look in them.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Gina grinned wickedly holding her computer, on it a still image of Ranma's were-form displayed – one from the kitchen surveillance footage. "Did you get a look at his buns? Soooo yummy!"

"Yeah… mmmmm… and did you notice those abs?" Brianna purred before realizing what she was looking at to grab the PDA from her sister. "Hey, where did you…"

Her eyes widened, voice lowering to an awed whisper, "The security footage…" Brianna returned Gina's wicked grin, a small bit of fang showing. "Got anything from the front?"

Gina snatched her PDA back, "Maybe…" and tapped a few keys on it making the images disappear.

"Hey!" Brianna cried grabbing the PDA back to begin tapping buttons only to receive access denied messages for her efforts. Brianna shook the device at her sister heatedly. "Bring the hunk back!"

Brianna's heated demand drew the attention of their mother, "Everything ok you two?"

"Yup," Gina chirped while Brianna smiled innocently before speaking, "Uh huh, were fine mom no problem here."

Once Julia turned away Brianna shook the PDA at her sister her voice low, "Fix it."

"Nope, and don't even bother trying to root around for them. I encrypted the files **and** deleted them from the mainframe." Gina smiled smugly, "I have to protect our sister's privacy after all."

Brianna pouted unhappily at her sister, "You mean to keep all those scrumptious hunk pictures to yourself don't you?"

Gina wiggled her eyebrows as Brianna dropped the PDA back into her outstretched hand. "You snooze you lose."

Brianna huffed, "Fine, be that way."

"Tell you what." Gina gave her sister a chance to earn them. "You tell me why you were so upset before and I'll give you the password."

"I keep telling you, I wasn't upset ok." Brianna growled out in a hushed tone. "I just had a lot on my mind. Shesh, can't you let it drop?"

Gina let her sister briefly see an image of the new were-cat following Britanny out of the kitchen pausing it just before Britanny would be out of line of sight allowing the camera to catch Ranma in all his glory. "You're loss."

"Ooooooo that's low Gina…. Really low."

"Ain't it though?" Gina chirped happily as she continued to wave the paused image before Brianna's eyes, the lycanthropoid's head following the movement intently.

"I'm so going to get even with you for this…" Brianna forcibly averted her eyes away from the PDA so as to not give Gina the satisfaction of knowing she was getting to her. "Besides, shouldn't we be trying to figure out who this guy is and why our previously mopey sister would just jump into the sack with this guy?"

Gina continued to give Brianna an infuriating smirk, the PDA now showing a picture of Ranma's human form as it lay atop Britanny. "And why wouldn't she, I mean look at him? Talk about buns of steel…"

"Now you're just being mean." Brianna pouted, her eyes again locked on her sister's PDA only to have the screen go blank. "Hey!"

"Daughters?" Julia was again watching them. When they both faced her, faces trying to look their more innocent she just shook her head and went back to pacing.

Gina was the first to speak once their mother was preoccupied again. "Ok, I'll stop. For now. But you're right. It is odd for Britanny to just throw herself at some guy. The only one I've ever seen her do that to was Stryyp. So why this guy? Sure he's hunky but it's still odd. Could she have known him from someplace and we've just never met him?" Gina narrowed her eyes at an image of Ranma standing before the very couch they were sitting on – one taken after he and Britanny had come home from their shopping trip. "Though if Cheetah has been hiding a hunk like this from her loving sister's when she had Stryyp were going to have a serious heart to heart talk."

"Amen to that sister. As far as Cheetah knowing this guy she'd have to of met him after I was born 'cause I sure wouldn't forget a body like that." Brianna folded her arms over her chest and sniffed disdainfully, still pouting over Gina's refusal to let her have free access to the images.

Gina only partially heard her sister's response her attention fully on the oddity she found in the security logs – it indicated several of the sensors inside the mansion had gone offline due to some massive surges of power. What troubled her more was each of the areas experiencing problems were ones the logs showed as having been used last by the new were-hunk. She tapped a few buttons and began a self-diagnostic on the system.

"Still," Brianna took her sisters distracted state as a sign she was still trying to tease her with the images, "It's better than having Cheetah wandering around the house almost dead to the world. I say we be supportive if sis has latched on to this guy to help her get over Stryyp."

"Either way I say we give this guy thorough examin… er questioning." Gina stated, a small grin forming on her lips. "So we can get to know him better." Gina smiled conspiratorially, "For our sister's benefit of course."

Brianna smirked deviously, "Of course. We shouldn't pass up this chance to get to know the guy if he is going to be sticking around."

'_After all, if Britanny doesn't want him I sure wouldn't mind a romp or two with him._' Both sisters thought devilishly.

Julia, who despite the distance had heard most of their little conversation, held back from chuckling. She hoped the two of them would remember Britanny found him first and they wouldn't do anything that might start a fight between the three of them.

She was in fact going to say something to that effect when she noted Britanny entering the room out of the corner of her eye. They all could see an obvious difference about her in the way she stood; there still seemed to be some timidity to her that wasn't present before Stryyp had left but all in all it her emotional state seemed to be on an upswing.

Julia immediately stepped up to Britanny to give her a hug, "It's good to see you smiling again Britanny."

Britanny's smile became more pronounced, "Thanks mom, it's good to have a reason to."

"Does the new hunk have anything to do with that smile sis?" Gina asked teasingly.

"Duh." Came Brianna's immediate response.

"Gina, give your sister time to have a seat before you ask such things." her mother scolded softly while releasing a now blushing Britanny from her hug to gently guide the girl towards the couches near the other two occupants of the room. Once both were comfortable Julia diggers set off Britanny's pending inquisition.

"So, as glad as I am to see you obviously more cheerful I can't help but share your sister's curiosity. So… care to tell us about your new friend?"

**ooOOoo**

It hadn't taken Ranma long to find the spot Britanny had told him about and after studying it for a bit he moved towards a rock littered section near both the wall and the forested area.

Figuring to start out slow, he began with several basic maneuvers he'd learned from a style called Bok Pai, his arms moving in windmill-like patterns punctuated with round kicks and flowing punches to which he soon added leaps and flips.

Ranma paused after flashing out a kick at one of the boulders the blow cracking the stone. Removing his foot from the mini-crater he'd created Ranma frowned as the cracked boulder was indicative of his continuing strength control issues.

Switching his style to one more concerned with control Ranma danced among the rocks delivering various types of blows to them. Several hits later he paused shaking his head at the boulders, each one showing signs of his actions when he'd only meant to tap them not break them.

"Something ain't right." Ranma grumbled in annoyance as he stepped up to one larger rocks into which he threw a straight punch resulting in the boulder breaking into several pieces from the blow.

He looked from his hand to the remains of the boulder before picking up a small chunk to toss it back and forth between hands in consideration. After a moment he closed a fist around it. The resulting loud –crack– sound echoed among the trees. Opening his hand Ranma let the dust and pebbles filter to the ground. He proceeded to repeat the action several times, switching hands. After about two minutes of this Ranma watched as a bit of wind took blew the dust from the last rock from his hand.

"I think I'm getting stronger each time I try to test myself…" Ranma spoke his thoughts aloud, "but that can't be right."

Shaking his head Ranma went back to working through a series of strength control exercise and was just starting to a handle on it when he caught sight of two people closing on him from the direction of the mansion, one of them moving much faster than the other.

"Wonder what they want?" he wondered without stopping his practice. The punch he dodged partially answered his question; at least as far as the first person heading his way was concerned.

Flowing around the follow up kick and a few more punches Ranma turned to find himself facing a tawny-furred black spotted cat-girl – the same one who threw the strange ice attack at him in the kitchen. Dodging two more attacks, an almost bored look on his face, Ranma did a quick leap backwards putting some distance between him and his attacker.

From Sheila's perspective Ranma's actions were just making her angrier – especially when he slipped his hands into his pockets after he leapt away from her.

'_Who does this jerk think he is?_' Sheila thought, renewing her attacks Ranma, her agitation growing at his seemingly effortless evasion. Every time Sheila thought she had him Ranma would simply not be where she expected.

'_How can he be so fast in his human form?_'Sheila picked up the pace of her attacks beginning to take the fight more serious than she'd intended. Originally she just wanted to give Ranma a kapowie for what happened in the kitchen now she was angry both because she couldn't hit him and for the casual way he seemed to be treating their fight.

It aggravated her to no end as she missed him over and over by what seemed the narrowest of margins and when Ranma started to smirk at her she blew.

–**AAAAAARRRGGGG!**– Sheila yelled as she threw two front kicks and a sweeping one only to miss. "**For what you did to my brother I'm going to give you such a kapowie!**"

Unlike Sheila who was getting angrier and more determined Ranma was simply enjoying the fun of dodging around her attacks while getting to know her rhythm, that is until Sheila stated her wish to punish him.

"Um…" Ranma dodged around a knife-hand towards his shoulder "Why are you so angry with me?" He then twisted his body to the left avoiding a kick to his hip, "I mean if you're talking about that guy back in the kitchen you're the one that froze him not me."

His words earned him an increase in Sheila's attempts to hit him, "Well if you hadn't of dodge it would've hit you!"

Blocking a few punches instead of dodged them Ranma stared at her like she'd said the stupidest thing on earth, "So, what, I should just stay still when someone attacks me?"

Sheila hesitated in throwing her next attacks, resulting in a lowering her defenses earning her what in Ranma's mind was the proper response; his pointing out her mistake. "Oh, and you really should pay more attention to your legs." Ranma showed her exactly what he meant by sweeping out his leg to tap the Sheila on her right leg only to almost topple her over when his strike hit with more strength than intended.

'_Damn it, I didn't mean to hit her that hard… hope I didn't hurt her._' He thought watching Sheila move away favoring her leg briefly. He noted one bright point to his action, '_Least she closed up her guard instead of leaving it open like before._'

"My leg work is just fine jerk, now watch your head!" Sheila cried out leaping unexpectedly into the air intending to deliver a roundhouse kick to his head only to miss when Ranma ducked under it.

'_Wow, she recovers fast._' Thinking to teach her about over extending herself, Ranma lashed out a hand towards her leg as it went over him intending to grab it only to find Sheila already twisting her body to avoid him and to strike a open hand punch at his incoming arm.

He couldn't help but smile as he avoided her counter attack. '_Not bad, she almost got me with that one. This may just be more fun than I thought._'

The glimmer in Ranma's eyes unsettled Sheila briefly as he settled into an unfamiliar stance. When he smiled at her she felt her heart race slightly despite herself.

"Ok," Ranma waved tauntingly at her in a come-hither fashion, "let's see if you can do more than just hit air."

Taking up his challenge Sheila rushed in again forcing Ranma to pick up his speed a bit to avoid being tagged as Sheila began to fight smarter over angrier. Even so, it didn't take him long to spot an opening; "Still way to slow." Ranma called out tapping Sheila twice along her outstretched leg before she could draw it back in forcing her off balance and to back away as she favored that leg for a moment.

"Ya really shouldn't sacrifice defense for speed unless you know for sure you can get in a hit, which for you ain't gonna happen unless you're holding back… a lot."

With a cry of "**Jerk!**", Sheila dashed forward again, this time balancing her speed with defense figuring if the idiot was going to give her advice on how to beat him, why not take it. At least until she had a better handle on how she could take him down.

1) **Bok Pai - **Also known as White Crane, Bok Pai uses many awkward stances that mimic the White Crane in combat. The Philosophy of Bok Pai can be summed up in four words: Sim, Jeet, Chun, Chon (Evade, Intercept, Penetrate, Destroy). The master of Bok Pai would allow the opponent to attack first, and then intercept the attack, rather than moving head on into battle. Attacks include sweeping arm movements, round kicks, and continuous circular movement.

**ooOOoo**

Watching from the sidelines Genn's eyes glittered eagerly as the currently female Rakshasa watched Ranma avoid Sheila's attacks his body twisting impossibly as if he had no bones. But that wasn't what had her excited, well not entirely; it was the intensity of the ether she felt coming from him. It both attracted her and fascinated her because his aura was not only immensely strong but because there was something different about it, something almost hypnotically drawing.

She had tried to convince Sheila not to attack Ranma when they spotted him through the windows of the room the were-jaguar would be staying in; to let Britanny explain things. But Sheila just wouldn't listen. Her pride had been wounded and she wanted to get revenge. Genn could sense a deeper need from her friend, that there was something bothering her and that Sheila saw this as an outlet for those emotions. Though Genn could have discovered the true nature of Sheila's state of mind by reading it she had not done so out of courtesy.

That was something else she found interesting about Ranma, she couldn't sense a single thought from him, something she used to determine not only what kind of person someone might be but to let her know if they were a danger to her or her friends. Genn also used this lower level mental scan to her change her form to that of a person's desire – something the Rakshasa hadn't done, save at Brianna's request, since she'd started to take an interest in Seance. But she was definitely feeling the urge to do so now, but she couldn't as she simply could not get any sense of thoughts or emotions from Ranma at all.

Shaken from her thoughts by a cry from Sheila Genn noticed her friend was currently on the ground rubbing her rear having been knocked there by Ranma.

"I told you to watch your legs, damn you have a short memory," a crouched Ranma teased still holding one leg still extended from his sweep, his fingers laced behind his head.

Genn watched him leap over Sheila's attempt to tag him with a spin kick from where she was before doing a kip-up to her feet.

'_Least he isn't trying to hurt her. It almost looks like he is trying to train her._'

Her thoughts were confirmed when she overheard him giving Sheila pointers on how she should be fighting – something that evoked various strong emotions from her friend that Genn could sense without effort. She could sense a steady rise in Sheila's frustration, determination, along with a growing thrill of the fight.

Trying to puzzle out what Ranma was as she watched the two of them going at it Genn wondered if Ranma might be a Warmage with how strong and quick his blows were compared to Sheila's. Yet what she saw in his aura clearly didn't indicate such – there was nothing in Ranma's aura that indicated any connection or use of the ether stream as he fought. He seemed to be doing all of this purely on skill and ability. This disturbed her slightly as she knew Sheila to be a formidable warrior being she was a member of the Edge Guard and yet here she was being handled like a first year student by a were-cat who wasn't even in his hybrid form.

Continuing to watch Ranma poke at Sheila's defenses, she listened as he would almost scold her for leaving an opening in her defenses clearly expecting her to fix it. If Sheila didn't, he would let her know by hitting the same location repeatedly and increasingly harder until she got the hint. The longer she observed them, the more she knew she was right; he was treating this like a training exercise, with him clearly the teacher. She could even feel Sheila knew it even if she didn't want to admit it consciously.

Suddenly feeling an odd wetness on her chin, Genn reached up to wipe it away only to turn red because she'd realized it was drool. She could feel a familiar hunger well up inside her as she wondered if maybe this new male would allow her a chance to feed from him. While her feelings for Seance were still as strong as ever, her very nature as a Rakshasa called out to her to sample Ranma's aura at the first opportunity.

**ooOOoo**

Back in the fight, Sheila was indeed enjoying herself. So much so she'd forgotten she was supposed to be angry with him for what had happened in the kitchen, instead she was just upset with him for his occasional insensitive comment when she left an opening he could and did take advantage of.

She was just about to try something she'd picked up from practicing with Thropan when Ranma raised a hand in as if asking her to give him a moment.

"What's the matter," Sheila used this break in their fight to try to regain her breath; something she didn't even realize was a problem until she stopped. "Tired already?"

Ranma chortled in amusement, "Nah, I just wanted to give you the chance to catch your breath. I could go all day before you made me break a sweat."

"**Grrrrrraaaaa!**" Sheila shouted moving in again to try to take him down only to find Ranma suddenly inside her defenses where he tickled her sides rapidly causing her to give forth a girlish squeal of laughter before she managed to get out of his reach.

Gulping for breath Sheila tightened her guard in case he tried to do that again, "What the heck was that for?"

"Ya looked like you were taking this way too seriously so I thought I would lighten things a bit."

"You just wanted to get your hands on me you pervert."

"Why would I want to do something like that with an uncute tomboy like you?" came his automated anti-tomboy insult response system. When he realized what he'd said Ranma's face scrunched up in confusion, his mouth opening and closing in a fish like fashion. '_Why the heck did I say that? She's nothing like Akane._'

"What Did You Call Me?" Sheila stomped one of her feet, an arm raised threateningly.

'_Ok, maybe she's a bit like Akane but she didn't deserve that._' "Look, I didn't mean to call you a tomboy but I don't like being called a pervert when I ain't one got it."

"Then why did you tickle me you jerk? I wasn't taking things to serious I was enjoying myself!" Sheila shouted only to throw a hand over her mouth.

Ranma relaxed, "Oh… um… well sorry about that… and um… I was having fun too."

Sheila looked away to hide her reddened face, –harrumph– "You just did that cause I was about to take you down."

Ranma's laughter did little to soothe things over, "Oh please… You're a pretty good fighter, but there ain't no way you're gonna beat me." nor did his words.

"Jerk." Sheila spat as she renewed her attacks making sure avoid falling for any of the tricks Ranma had used so far. Despite the ache she felt in her muscles she did her best to move as quickly possible and was rewarded with Ranma actually having to block a few of her attacks due to the suddenness of her assault coupled with her anger inspired burst of speed.

"Just you wait," Sheila sported her own cocky smile thanks to her success at making him block instead of dodge. "I'm gonna kapowie you and that damned smirk into the ground."

"Ya still gotta hit me first." Ranma responded mockingly blocking her next few punches with open palms before twisting his body around an attack putting him in a position to easily slip behind her. Once there he gave her ears a stinging flick causing the petite were-jaguar to swing blindly behind her hoping to tag him only to come up empty as Ranma again showed how flexible he was by flowing easily out of the way of her attacks, his body contorting in almost impossible fashions.

Seeing she wasn't going to score any hits Sheila leapt backwards her hands rubbing the tips of her pointed ears, "That hurt you jerk!"

"Oh come on, don't be a girl about it."

"In case you haven't noticed," Sheila swept her feet in a circle creating a divot in the yard hurling the dirt and grass she'd kicked up at Ranma's face. "**I AM A GIRL** **and I am going to kick your ass!**"

The hope she had caught him off guard with her unexpected cheap shot Sheila could only growl when Ranma blocked her follow-up kick with an arm.

Ranma favored her with a smirk, "Oooooo so kitty likes to play dirty does she?"

"Shut up and fight!"

A few more avoided punches and several blocked kicks later and Ranma was still smirking. He could see that despite the anger she seemed to be displaying Sheila was actually trying to predict where he would be next – too bad for her Anything Goes was designed to be unpredictable.

"Your moves are well thought out and that's the problem if you're going to fight me. You're expecting me to hit you here," Ranma's hand flicked out towards her left shoulder only to suddenly change directions avoiding her attempt to catch his hand. Instead, he struck her solidly on the back of the hand that had been trying to grab him knocking it back into her shoulder forcing her to hit herself. "Only it wasn't where I planned to go."

Rubbing her nose after having been forced to hit herself Sheila circled Ranma, '_He's strong and fast… I gotta think of something he won't expect…_'

"Heck it looks like you're over under-extending your strikes, like you expect your reach to be longer or something."

"She's used to using a sword." Genn called from the side causing both of them to glance at her out of the corner of their eyes.

"Well, see, that explains it." Ranma appeared to relax his pose though in actuality he remained wary of the petite were-jaguar in case she decided to try another sneak attack. "You're too used to relying on it and not on fighting without it."

"Is she any good?' Ranma asked Genn without taking his eyes off Sheila.

"Of course I am you jerk!" Sheila answered hotly, Ice Fang appearing in her hand at her summons, "Care to find out just how good?"

Ranma reacted as he typically did when someone challenged him, he accepted. "If you think it I will help, go for it Freckles." Ranma said; lowering his body into a side-stance he met Sheila's predatory grin with a mocking one,

With a cry of "**Freckles?**" Sheila engaged Ranma, her sword glinting wickedly in the fading daylight. None of her blows were meant to inflict any real damage but it was clear to Ranma that if he didn't take her seriously she intended to give him a good cut to let him know not to underestimate her.

**ooOOoo**

"So, let me get this straight," Julia relaxed into the couch. "You were doing a little shopping when you got hit in the face by a bag of cat-nip…"

"Not just cat-nip, but the mother of all cat-nips!" Britanny corrected loudly.

Across from her Brianna wondered if there was a way she could get a hold of the stuff… for research purposes of course.

"…and ended up sleeping with this were-cat who wasn't one before yesterday, or so he claims." Julia finished up.

"Yup," Britanny nodded "and I believe him mom, he can't even control his changes even though I explained to him how."

"I think because he wasn't born one he might have some different way to activate his change," Britanny said turning to look at Gina, "I was kinda hoping either Gina or Dad'd be able to figure out how he changes."

"I'd be happy to help!" Gina chirped, her mind going through images of Ranma dressed in less than nothing during his examination.

"Or you could wait for Theo to return. He should be back in a few days." Julia said earning her a momentary glare from her eldest daughter. "So, what kind of person is he? I mean what's he like?"

"You'll like him mom. He's a martial artist! It's practically all he talks about if given the chance." Britanny noted the gleam in her mother's eye. "He's a nice guy, you should've seen how nice he was to me when we woke up together and realized what we'd done." A dreamy look crossed her face as she plopped back into the couch, "He was so sweet and kind to me, holding me 'til I stopped crying."

"He's a bit on the shy side though," '_Something I plan to change, at least where I'm concerned._' "I really hope you guy's will give him a chance." Said Britanny; her voice hopeful.

**ooOOoo**

Ranma's sneeze almost allowed Sheila to clip him in the jaw. "Oh come on Freckles, I've known three hundred year old mummies who could move faster than you!"

"I told you to stop calling me that you jerk!" What galled her more was he hadn't even switched to his hybrid form, yet still he avoided her attacks easily.

"And here I thought you switching to a sword would provide me with more of a workout." Ranma yawned mockingly. This incensed Sheila who once again poured forward trying to tag him but with the same results no matter how she altered her attacks.

Ranma was actually impressed with her sword skills. If it weren't for his instincts, she might've actually hit him a few times in the beginning, before he started to take her a bit more seriously that is.

**ooOOoo**

"He's shown me a great deal of respect and he has the nicest smile." Britanny said dreamily.

"Not to mention an equally nice ass." Brianna's whisper earned her a nod from Gina and a quick glare from Britanny.

**ooOOoo**

Ranma sneezed while Sheila and he were nearly face-to-face, their blades locked pushing against the others. He'd pulled his out not long ago looking to get in some practice fighting someone who knew what they were doing with a blade, that and it was a lot easier to block her sword with a ki reinforced one, his first applied use of his ki since he'd changed, instead of constantly trying to avoid it.

"Ewwwww!" Sheila drew back and rubbed her arm across her face trying to dry away some of the spittle she felt hit her fur, "At least cover your mouth when you do that."

"Heh, sorry about that." Ranma took a few steps away from her, wiping his mouth with a kerchief he pulled out of nowhere.

"Just don't do it again…" Sheila continued rubbing her face into one of her sleeves, "Disgusting…"

On the sidelines Genn couldn't help but agree with her friend.

**ooOOoo**

"Sooo. Exactly how did you two end up making such a mess out the kitchen hurm?" Brianna inquired teasingly, her eyebrows wiggling.

Britanny's face reddened and the glare she directed toward her sister was met with a maddening smirk.

"Yes daughter, exactly how did that happen?"

Britanny began to twiddle her thumbs in her lap, her blush deepening under her mother's scrutiny. "Um… we were eating dinner and it just sorta… happened."

Brianna wondered if she would have to replace her supply of whip cream.

"Well, try not to have it 'happen' again. Having a little extra fun in a relationship is good and all, but moderation would be best." '_She's just lucky Theo wasn't here to catch them. I can only imagine what his reaction to catching his daughter with an unknown male would've been. We would've needed to replace the entire kitchen not just a few pipes._'

Britanny looked everywhere but at her family, "It's not like we planned to um… well we were just in the kitchen and… there was this bit of tuna…"

"You had sex **AND** tuna?" Brianna cried enviously. "You go girl!"

Julia stared at Brianna for a moment, noticing how Gina slid a bit away from her on the couch as she stared at her as well. "Well," Julia cleared her throat. "Just so long as you consider a more private location in future, I'm sure you wouldn't wish for your sisters to walk in on you."

Britanny's gaze locked with Gina's, both recalling a time she'd actually done that when she'd been with Stryyp.

"Errrrr…" uttered Britanny, unsure how to respond to her mother's teasing.

"Or your father." Julia added.

All three sisters blanched – the thought of their dad walking in on them chilled them to the bone. No… having their father walk in on them would be in the top ten bad things to have happen to them list.

Brianna was the first to recover from the sisters chilling moment of silence. Wishing to clear the idea of her father walking in on her during one of her marathon sessions by asking a question she really wanted the answer to, "So, was he any good?"

"BRIANNA!" Britanny cried.

Gina leaned forward, a predatory look on her face, "While rather crude it's a very good question sis."

"GINA?"

"What? I'm just as curious as Brianna is about the hunk you brought home… so dish little sis!" She mostly wanted to know because even though she could probably see how good Ranma had been in the security footage the idea of watching her sister have sex was a tad bit unsettling.

Though mildly annoyed at her sisters for asking Britanny decided to get them back by answering. "Very… the thing he can do with his tongue!" –purr– "It's like he knows a woman's body as well as he knows his own!" Britanny couldn't help but chuckle at her private joke, her sisters taking her choppy laugh as more of a pleased giggle.

Britanny then leaned forward as if to dart with a secret, her voice lowering. "And it was only his second time too and both times he out lasted me!"

"Only his second time?" Brianna gasped.

"Thing with his tongue?" Gina piped, again earning her stares from her family. "Heh heh." Gina hid herself behind her PDA again thinking just maybe she might be willing to watch some of the more racy scenes in the footage.

"And you say he outlasted you?" Brianna's eyes glazed over at the possibilities.

"So, if that was his second time, he was a virgin before you and he…" Julia deliberately trailed off.

Britanny could only nod, "Yup." Even as she wondered how the conversation ended up where it was. Seeing her sister's looks of shock and eagerness, she couldn't help but want to rub more of what she had and they didn't in their faces. '_I hope Ranma won't mind…_'

"It must be his martial arts training… not only does he have stamina but boy does he have some moves…"

**ooOOoo**

Ranma twisted around another sword strike, his sudden sneeze forcing him to narrowly blocking a second strike with his bokken instead of dodging it.

Spotting an opening in Sheila's defenses, Ranma struck out swatting Sheila across the rear with a hand even as she blocked another of his bokken attacks. "Keep your guard up!"

"**GRRRRRRAAAAAAA!**" Sheila cried out moving with a sudden burst of speed managing to slice a bit of Ranma's loose fitting shirt. "Watch your own!" She crowed back triumphantly at her modest success.

Her sense of triumph faded in light of the ever-widening grin appearing on Ranma's face. Gulping nervously she questioned if her success was worth the price to come.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Nerima, Japan — Tendo Home__ (Mid Evening)_

To say Nodoka Saotome was livid was a vast understatement for if looks could kill, Akane Tendo would already be a head shorter. She might have actually done exactly that had it not been for both Tsuruko and Soun preventing the semi-hysterical Saotome matriarch from using the Saotome honor blade to remove Akane's head even as the girl cried unheeded apologies in a vain attempt to explain how it wasn't her fault.

Ten minutes later the air was tense in the dojo. Akane now sat slightly behind her father, head down, while Tsuruko sat with one hand firmly holding Nodoka's arm. Kasumi and Nabiki had moved to sit at either end of the table showing a willingness to distance themselves from the rest of their family, more specifically Akane. The remaining attendee, Happosai, hadn't moved from his cushion throughout the event, though he had inched his pillow closer to Kasumi so he sat midway between the girl and her father – to the world the old letch didn't even appear to be paying attention as he appeared to be sleeping using Akane's padded bra to cushion his head.

Proving he too could have a case of foot-in-mouth Soun broke the silence that gripped the room, "It's not as bad as it looks Nodoka-san."

He instantly regretted his words when the woman's death glare turned to him, her hands clenching and unclenching clear in their desire to separate the man from the troublesome thing he called a brain for having dared utter such stupidity.

"Excuse me Tendo-san, but how can you say that this is not as bad as it looks?" Tsuruko's questioned the Tendo patriarch gesturing her free hand towards the pictures – which had been returned to the table after it had been flipped over by Nodoka's outburst. "I believe these images tell a very grim story and if what they show is true, my cousin is well within her rights to declare a blood feud between our families over the death of her son." Her gaze locked on to Akane, "Or at the very least request the head of the one responsible."

"It wasn't my fault…" Akane spoke in a near whisper only to shrink back behind her father to hide from Nodoka's glare.

"Saotome-san," spoke Nabiki in a steady voice. Though she was prepared for Nodoka's piercing stare she flinched just the same. "I… I ask you to allow me to explain these images and what my sister's words."

The livid Nodoka didn't respond to her request so it fell to Tsuruko to do so, "I think that would be for the best."

"I thank you for this opportunity. If you would excuse me for but a moment I need a few things so I might fully explain what you see in these pictures." Seeing Tsuruko nod Nabiki quickly retrieved a small video player from where she'd placed it in the dojo a head of time. "First let me tell you how Ranma's morning started out…"

Nabiki deflected the glares sent her way by both her father and Akane as she detailed the events around Ranma's misadventure in the bath after which she went on to tell what she knew of his uneventful morning at school until it came to lunch time. From there she allowed the video to play. When the video ended Nabiki went on to explain what little more she knew about what had happened to Ranma and his rolling battle with Ryoga through the streets of Nerima during which she played a few of the videos that had been put up on the internet. "… so you see auntie, no one has seen Ranma since he vanished after leaving Ryoga unconscious in the alley but he obviously came here if the letter Kasumi gave you is any indication." Nabiki closed the video player and removed it from the table.

Akane's grumble of "Stupid baka, always picking on poor Ryoga…" was heard and ignored.

Nodoka appeared less angry, the knowledge her son was indeed still alive soothing the greater portion of her ire though her eyes still shined with a cold anger every time her eyes fell across the youngest Tendo.

"So, Ranma changed… into this?" Tsuruko asked indicating one of the many images of Ranma's new form in her hand. "Interesting…"

"I do not see what is so interesting about my son almost being killed only to become a yōkai cousin." Nodoka said while eying an image of her changed son.

Tsuruko brought a hand to her mouth, a soft –fu-fu– sounding chuckle coming from behind it, "I do not think your son is yōkai cousin but rather he may have become something else, something of western legend. At least he looks quite handsome like this, does he not cousin?"

Nodoka couldn't help but smile slightly, "Indeed cousin, but if he is a yōkai…"

"A true yōkai would not have saved miss Tendo, nor would it have held back as it did against this other boy… what was his name again?"

"If you are referring to the one he chased off the school grounds that would be Ryoga Hibiki Tsuruko-san. One of Ranma's primary rivals." Nabiki readily supplied.

"Do you really think he isn't a yōkai?" Nodoka's voice was hopeful as she eyed Ranma's hybrid form with a new interest.

"As I said, I will have to discuss this with the elders. Though having the boy present would make determining what he has become easier." Tsuruko directed her next words towards Nabiki, "I do not suppose I could have some of these images to take with me? Perhaps even a copy of the video?"

Nabiki nodded, "Of course Tsuruko-san, if you would like I can forward you all the images and I can send you a link to where you can download the video if you give me your email. If not I would be happy to provide you with hard copies before you leave, I would just need time to make them."

Soun decided that this would be the best moment to speak up, "Now that you've seen the boy is ok there is no need to worry." Seeing he had Nodoka's attention he smiled as he continued, "I am sure you can see what happened at the school was an accident and no fault of my daughters so I believe we should just put this behind us and talk about the union of our families."

Nodoka half-stood only to be pulled back into a sitting position by Tsuruko. "You… expect me to overlook this? **To overlook your daughter almost killing my son!**"

"N…Nodoka… R-Ranma has survived worse than this only to come back stronger. I don't see why this time should be any different," came Soun's response causing all three of his daughters to cringe at their father's stupidity.

Tsuruko tightened her grip on Nodoka's arm as she once again shook with rage. "You're saying… my son… has survived **worse** than a sword thrust through his heart?"

"I only meant the boy is a survivor Nodoka-san…" Soun should have finished there but instead rattled on. "After all, he survived ten years of training with his father. Not to mention further training under the master as well as countless challengers for the dojo or my daughter's hand. I don't see how this is any different. I'd say there is a good chance he'll even master the Neko-ken from this!"

Nabiki palmed her face, '_Way to go daddy._'

Tsuruko's eyes shot open only to narrow dangerously, taking on an almost demonic glint. "You're saying my cousin's son was trained in the forbidden Neko-ken?"

If Soun wasn't panicky before, he was now. "That is… um…"

"Yes Aoyama-san, he was." Nabiki responded in an attempt to do some damage control. "His father trained Ranma in it sometime when he was six. And that's just one of the many stupidities of his father I'm sure."

"Nabiki!" Soun reproachfully scolded his daughter, "You shouldn't speak such about Genma-kun! He only did what he felt was necessary to make his son the best so he could properly honor the joining of the schools!"

Her anger momentarily set aside Nodoka gazed between her cousin and the Tendo patriarch in confusion. "The Neko-ken?"

Tsuruko responded through clenched teeth, "It's a forbidden technique designed to turn its practitioner into a supposedly unstoppable warrior."

"That doesn't sound too bad…"

"It is cousin. It is." Tsuruko quickly explained how the technique was taught to Nodoka who grew paler throughout the telling.

"I have never heard of a survivor of the technique who didn't have to be put down or at least restrained for the rest of their lives due to their propensity in succumbing to the madness the Neko-ken induces." Tsuruko favored Nodoka with a half-hearted smile, "It does speak highly of your son's willpower to have retained his sanity thus far."

Soun responded to Tsuruko's words as a ray of hope. "See, the boy is strong and this is nothing but a hiccup! I'm sure Ranma will overcome this just he has every challenge!"

"Or it will drive him so deeply into the Neko-ken he'll never regain his sanity." Kasumi deadpanned eliciting shocked expressions from everyone. "Oh my, did I say that out loud?"

Akane, who had inched forward throughout Nabiki's tale until she again sat next to her father, spoke, "Auntie, I'm sure Ranma will come back. He always has before when he was in the Neko-ken and once he does we can work everything out… now that he's admitted he loved me we can get on with our relationship."

–**SLAP**–

The firm strike by Nodoka across her face came as a complete surprise. "Don't… Don't you ever call me that again."

"But… but it's ok right? I mean this is all really the baka's fault for cheating on me with Shampoo in the bath. But now that I know he loves me I can tell him I love him and with you to help me smooth out all his bad habits when he gets back and everything will be better. Right auntie?"

Tsuruko, Kasumi, and Nabiki all stared at Akane as if she'd suddenly grown a second head, each of them feeling an overwhelming urge to strangle the girl for her stupidity only to have that option derailed when Nodoka again struck Akane across the face, this time leaving a mark.

"I told you **never** to call me that again! You have lost the right of such familiarity with me Miss Tendo. And how dare you say my son cheated on you!"

"**He did!**" Akane yelled back; anger getting the best of her. "Why else were those hussies hang off of him…"

–**SLAP**–

Akane stared at Kasumi who had just slapped her. "Ranma never once cheated on you Akane and you know it. He was faithful to you and never strayed once."

"Kasumi is right sis. If he had, those other girls would've dragged him off to the altar or China, faster than you could say baka." added Nabiki.

Latching on to only part of what her sister said Akane sought to defend herself, "See, the only reason the pervert never did it was to avoid being married not because he was being faithful to me! He deserved it for being a…"

–**SLAP**– This time it came from Nodoka again.

"Are you saying that my son deserved almost being killed because of you?" Nodoka said angrily. "That you were in the right for jumping into a duel that wasn't your concern instead of trying to show support for your fiancée from a proper distance?"

Soun's mind finally caught up with the argument to automatically go into protective father mode, "**How dare you slap my Akane!**" Soun bellowed "**I will not have you talking to my daughter in such a way, I expect you to apologize to her immediately!**"

For once Soun didn't shrivel under Nodoka's outraged countenance. "You… **what**?"

'_Please tell me you didn't just say that daddy/father?_' both Kasumi and Nabiki thought.

Soun folded his arms across his puffed out chest, "I said I expect you to apologize to my daughter for your actions as well as to myself for your improper behavior in front of my family."

"I will never apologize to this… ill-mannered child…" came Nodoka's monotone response. "Nor will I support any marriage between her and my son. Her actions are more than enough grounds for me to cancel the pact between yourself and my husband – something she broke the moment she helped my son's enemy drive a sword into his chest!" Nodoka added beginning to stand up.

Her gaze raked across Akane once more and could see the girl was caught between a state of anger and one of shock, "Miss Tendo, have nearly cost me my child once. I will not allow my precious son to be endangered by subjecting him to your inability to keep your anger in check due to your refusal to trust him or because of your obsession with perverseness."

Nodoka casually flicked a hand towards Akane though her eyes now stared the Tendo patriarch down, "If this temperamental adolescent is the best your clan has to offer then you have nothing mine would be interested in. If she were my child I would feel shame at having raised someone whom my clan would be better off casting aside as ronin."

Showing where Akane got her temper from Soun slammed his hands on the floor shaking the small table, the beginnings of his demon-head technique forming. "**How dare you insult my family and daughter in such a fashion! You who cast her own son aside allowing another to raise him in your place dare say my child would be better off as a ronin? You have no hon…**"

Soun's outburst and demon-head ceased when he found himself staring down the blade of Tsuruko's katana.

"I suggest you hold your tongue Soun Tendo, less you wish to be a head shorter. Your daughter has clearly wronged a member of my Clan. If this is the path Nodoka wishes to take, we of the Aoyama Clan will support her even if it means a blood feud with yours." Tsuruko pressed the blade forward forcing Soun back into his seat. "Nor will I sit idly by while you insult her because you feel you have been slighted when it is your family who has done so to ours."

Soun cast his gaze around looking for anyone who would help back him up until his eyes fell upon those of his master sat watching the byplay quietly, "Ma… master?"

Happosai shrugged, "Don't look at me Soun old boy; this has nothing to do with me."

The aged master took a drag off his pipe. "And even if it did I would side with Tsuruko-chan."

Before Soun could start his wailing Happosai casually flicked out and tapped his disciple with a finger to the forehead resulting in Soun being unable to do more than breath or blink.

Flipping to his feet Happosai dusted off his cushion before making it vanish along with Akane's padded bra, "I could care less about your promise to unite the schools; they never should've been separated in the first place."

Happosai then turned and favored Nodoka with a slight smile, "I have in fact been teaching the boy both sides of the style since I first took him under my wing and he has taken quite nicely to the training."

"I am sure my son has appreciated your efforts master Happosai." Nodoka inclined her head slightly towards the diminutive martial arts master.

Nabiki nearly started choking on air at that one but a stern glance from both Nodoka and Happosai cut it short.

Making sure he had the undivided attention of all present the aged master of Anything Goes continued his declaration. "Know this, Ranma is my chosen heir and someday he will be the next Grandmaster of the School. The possibility of him no longer being human affects my decision not one bit for be he oni_,_ _yōkai_, lycanthrope, dragon, or something else so long as he maintains the honor of my school I could care less."

"Now if you will excuse me I could use some sake and a good night's rest." With that, Happosai gave Nodoka, Tsuruko, and Kasumi a bow before bouncing out of the dojo using Soun's head as a spring board – consequently releasing the man from his previously frozen state.

With Happosai departure Nodoka began backing away from the table only to find Nabiki kneeling before her, the young girls head touching the dojo floor. "Auntie, Nodoka… I know you have every right to cancel the pact between our two families and to demand reparations but I humbly ask you allow me to prove our family still has honor."

Nodoka was only partially moved by Nabiki's actions but when Kasumi moved over and joined her it gave her pause.

"Please Nodoka-san," Kasumi's muffled voice sounded; "consider that there are still two Tendo daughters who could fulfill the vow between families."

"And why should I?" Nodoka shot back in anger, "I cannot allow my son to continue to be around this…" she waved a hand towards Akane, "…temperamental child thus putting him at continued risk due to her temper."

Akane threw herself forward to join her sisters. "Please aun…Nodoka-san, you can't do this! What happened was an accident!" Akane croaked through her tearful sobs. "I love him… I beg of you please… please give me another chance." She cried as she too prostrated herself before Nodoka. When both of her sisters moved away from her clearly indicating their wish to distance their plea from hers she felt the sting of betrayal.

Nodoka wanted to lash out at Akane but Tsuruko's hand on her shoulder helped to calm her down. After several deep breaths, Nodoka addressed Akane's prostrate form.

"Akane Tendo, I want you to listen to me and listen well. Despite what you think of my son, he was **never** unfaithful to you. Yet your response to his faithfulness was to treat him worse than one might treat an enemy." Nodoka held up a hand to silence any response Akane might have given. "From the tales I have heard about his exploits my son saved your life countless times and I ask you to consider how you repaid him." "Did you show him favor or trust? No, you showed him pain and distrust. Trusting him only so far as your eyes could see, and even than what trust you gave was taken away at the slightest sign of affection shown him by others despite how it was unreturned to the giver."

"But he was always flirting with them!" Akane lifted her head to look up at Nodoka, anger twisting her features. "He always showed them affection but never me!"

Nabiki gave out a very unfeminine snort earning her a death glare from her younger sister. Uncaring of the glare Nabiki spoke, "Yeah, and when he did show you any sis just pounded him for being a pervert."

"**Enough!**" Nodoka's yell silenced the growing argument. "Even now you show you have no trust in my son." "Even when faced with losing your standing as his fiancée you show how you are nothing more than a selfish child, unwilling to see the truth of my son's faithfulness."

Nodoka glowered down at the girl, the tears on Akane's face moving her no more than they would a stone. "No Akane Tendo, the time has passed where I can turn a blind eye to your faults. I cannot accept my son being in a relationship where I will have to worry about his very life every time he disagrees with you."

Directing a single cold glance towards Soun Nodoka continued giving Akane a dressing down. "Nor can I forgive your fathers demand I apologize for having only spoken the truth when he has not once asked the same of you for your actions against my son. Nor have you given any that I could accept as I have no doubt you would return to your abusive ways. No Akane Tendo, even if I accept the requests of your sisters, who have shown more honor than you or your father this night, I will **never** accept you as my daughter-in-law."

Before her father, who'd started to build up a head of steam, could utter a word Nabiki cut in, "Stuff it daddy. Nodoka-san is right; Akane has never shown Ranma she trusts him – not enough to make their relationship work. She has always been jealous of not only the women Ranma attracts but of his skills as a martial artist."

"Auntie is right, if an apology is owed it is the Tendo family who owes one to the Saotome, more specifically Ranma. If removing the possibility of Akane as his fiancée will save the honor of our family and allow the engagement to take place, so be it."

Soun wavered between yelling at his daughters to cease their giving into Nodoka's clearly skewed vision of family honor and crying over the possibility that the Schools may never be joined.

"Nodoka-san, auntie, I know it is not my place but on behalf of the Tendo Clan I offer you the apologies that are due and humbly request the right to be your sons fiancée. I have come to know him since he started living with us and I have seen someone whom I would very much like to have in my life." Upon finishing her request Nabiki again lower her head to floor this time remaining there.

Kasumi's elegantly moved to join Nabiki with her head to the floor, "Auntie, I too offer the apologies of my Clan as well as my own not only for what has been said tonight but for not standing up for Ranma-kun when I should have. If you would allow… I too request the honor of being Ranma-kun's fiancée. I have come to know him to be a bright, honorable, and kind soul with whom it would be an honor to share my life with."

Realizing that his only chance to save the schools was to give in to this woman, at least until his friend returned and they could properly set her straight, Soun awkwardly joined his two daughters. "Nodoka-san, please forgive my words and accept my most humble of apologies. I spoke out of love and a father's pride for his daughter. Something I'm sure you understand."

"Da…daddy?" Akane stuttered unbelieving that her father had betrayed her as well.

Tsuruko slowly returned her sword to its sheath after Soun bowed. '_I wonder what kind of boy he is to have earned such emotional bonds with all three of these girls._' The swordswoman thought as she took in the two girls who were still bowing to the floor and the one sitting in shock. '_I do agree that this Akane must never be allowed to marry into our clan due to her actions, but if honor can be maintained while leaving an out for her son I do not see listening to them as being a bad thing._'

"Perhaps we should allow these two," Tsuruko motioned towards Nabiki and Kasumi, "a chance to present their reasons as to why you should accept their request to marry your son Nodoka-chan."

Nodoka gave Tsuruko an annoyed glance which Tsuruko deflected with a smile.

"Come now Nodoka, what harm is there in hearing them out?" Tsuruko gave Soun and Akane a frown, "Alone of course"

"But I'm their father I have every right to… be… present…" Soun's words trailed off under the combined glare from Tsuruko and Nodoka.

"If you wish to have **ANY** chance of uniting your precious schools I suggest you assist your youngest from my sight and do not return until we call for you." Nodoka said coldly

"**NO! Ranma is my fiancé and I won't give him up!**" Akane yelled getting to her feet. "He told me he loved me and I don't care what you say! **I love him** **and I won't let anyone take him away from me!**"

"**AKANE!**" Soun shouted, the sudden loudness of his voice startling most present. "You will go to your room this instant and cease embarrassing this family before our guests!"

Akane stared at her father mouth agape.

"I said go to your room young lady." Soun reaffirmed his order.

Akane's gaze took in the expressions on each person's face before settling on Nabiki, her eyes hardening body tensed and ready to spring. "This is all your fault!"

She made as if to go after her sister only to find her Tsuruko blocking her way.

"Do not make me tell you again daughter." Soun said sternly, though small tremors ran through his expression indicating some deeper level of emotion trying to worm its way to the surface.

The youngest Tendo daughter turned on her heel fleeing the room, tears glittering in the air behind her as they fell to the floor. Once she was out of sight Soun bowed towards Nodoka and her guest.

"I will wait for you to call me back in.", came his nearly emotionless words as he made his way out of the dojo sliding the door shut behind him leaving the women alone with the future of his dreams.

Turning to look up at the night sky a scowl formed on his lips even as he gave out a low growl. '_Genma my friend, you will have a lot of explaining to do when you return._' His eyes flicked once towards the window of his youngest daughters room, drawn there by the sound of her door being slammed. '_I will not forget your wife's insults to my daughter or my family and I will expect you to set her straight._'

1) Yōkai are a class of preternatural creatures in Japanese folklore ranging from the evil oni (ogre) to the mischievous kitsune (fox) or snow woman Yuki-onna. Some possess part animal and part human features (e.g. Kappa and Tengu). Yōkai generally have a sort of spiritual or supernatural powers. Yōkai that have the ability to shape-shift are called obake. (Wikipedia)

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Nerima, Japan — Neko Hanten__ (Mid Evening)_

Mousse scrubbed away at the floor of the restaurant mumbling to himself about how Shampoo would be his earning him a smack to the back of the head by his passing love interest.

"Mousse should know by now Shampoo never be his." She paused to pose rather seductively in the doorway to the kitchen, "Not even in Mousse's dreams."

–Sigh– "Shampoo…" Mousse whispered softly, caught in a daydream due to seeing his beloved pose in such a fashion just for him.

A set of chopsticks flew from the kitchen to strike him between the eyes.

"Mousse you featherbrained idiot get back to work!"

'_Stupid Ghoul._' Thought Mousse, '_One day…_'

Inside the kitchen, Shampoo stood next to Cologne helping her finish the last of the cleaning.

"Shampoo, we will be leaving once we are done here."

"We go find ai… Ranma?" Shampoo asked as she bounced excitedly on her toes.

Mousses growl could be heard from the front room.

"No, it is time I showed you a new technique. Your skills have grown lax and this will not do. We will be using extract of Phinelia root so you will not need to sleep for the night, this way will be able to get in as much practice as possible before we return tomorrow evening." Cologne tossed a dish to land perfect on the pile behind her.

"What good only one day of training do?"

Cologne quirked an eyebrow at her heir, "Are you saying you are not talented enough to get the basics of a new technique in one night?"

Shampoo stiffened, "Of course Shampoo can!"

"Good, we will be leaving within the hour. I already know of the place where we will be training it is not far outside of Nerima."

Shampoo thumbed a finger towards the front room, "What about duck-boy?"

Cologne raised her voice, "He will remain here and prepare for his return to the village. You will be ready to leave by tomorrow evening, am I clear Mousse?"

"Leave elder?" Mousse stuck his head into the kitchen. "For where elder?"

"Why to return to the village." Cologne said grinning toothily.

"Oh happy days!" Mousse shouted leaping to grab Shampoo in his arms. "Did you hear that Shampoo! We're finally going home!"

Shampoo met Mousses glomp attempt with a mace to the stomach. "Stupid Mousse. We no leave, you leave."

Mousse looked up at the two before him, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"You heard my great granddaughter correctly Mousse." "The council has decided that it is time for you to return to the village."

"I won't go without my Shampoo." Mousse groaned still feeling the pain from Shampoo's blow.

Cologne pogoed right up to the still prone Mousse, her eyes boring into his. "^You have two choices Mu Tsu.^" She said in their native tongue. "^Return to the village or be considered an outcast^"

Mousse blanched. "^Outcast…^"

Cologne smiled evilly. "^Yes Mu Tsu, even your great grandmother P'eng agreed it was time for you to return. Personally I would prefer if you accepted banishment so I could be rid of you once and for all but that choice has been left to you."

Watching Mousse absorb what he was being told the two women did nothing to suppress their smiles.

"So, what is it to be Mousse?" Cologne asked, clearly eager for his answer. "Banishment or return to the village?"

Mousse bowed his head in defeat, "I will return to the village Elder."

"Good, now get back to work. We have tribal matters to deal with and they do not concern a lowly male."

Shuffling out of the kitchen, his shoulders slumped over in defeat; Mousse went back out into the front room.

With Mousse no longer bothering them Cologne and Shampoo talked for several minutes more about the preparations for the arrival of her sister Amazons when the elder of the two women stiffened suddenly before hopping quickly to the front windows of the restaurant where she began searching for something beyond them in the fading light of the day.

"What is it great grandmother?" Shampoo asked having joined her to look out the window as well.

"I am not sure Shampoo… I felt something."

The aged matriarch cast a few final glances out the window before closing the curtains, "Come, we have much to do."

Unseen by any inside the Neko Hanten a pair of yellow-green eyes belonging to a large feline continued staring down at the building from the roof across the street. Soon a second cat joined the first. A moment later both vanished from sight.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Nerima, Japan — Tendo Dojo__ (Late Evening)_

Hearing his name called Soun eagerly entered the dojo only to slow his advancement under the combined gaze of all four females presently seated on the far side of the small tea table – Nodoka center stage, his daughters to either of her sides, and Tsuruko seated beside Kasumi. Even to the oft delusional Tendo patriarch it was clear this was to be serious moment, worse yet it was also obvious the four before him presented a united front. One he would not easily sway or overcome and not for the first time this day Soun lamented over the absence of his fellow Master of Anything Goes.

"Please join us Soun Tendo." Nodoka further indicated her wishes by waving a hand towards the open side of the table.

Sliding the door shut he scrambled to do as requested where he fidgeted nervously beneath unable to meet any of their eyes; as a result he noticed the official looking document laying on the tea table.

"I see you have noticed the contract your daughters and I have drawn up concerning the engagement." Nodoka said with a smile.

Soun stiffened, barely resisting the urge to snap up the papers to read them.

"Before you peruse the document I wish to impress upon you several alterations I felt were necessary to the original agreement between my husband and yourself."

Looking up Soun gathered some breath to comment only to deflate at the hardening of the eyes of all the women before him.

"Understand there will be consequences to any refusal to sign this agreement." Nodoka said. "Now, it would be in your best interest if you did not interrupt me or ask any questions until I have finished."

"You will of course afford me this courtesy will you not Soun?" Nodoka asked with a faint smile, one that did not reach her eyes in the least.

Soun quickly nodded.

"Good." Nodoka responded in a businesslike tone. "Now, as I informed my husband prior to my departure he was to begin cleaning up the mess he's made of our son's life. These were above and beyond the few meager requests I made to you both the day before I departed."

Nodoka favored Nabiki with a glance out of the corner of her eye, "As Nabiki has given me the results of Ranma's scholastic endeavors I find what he managed to accomplish in those regards to be more than satisfactory."

Soun let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "Of course he would Ranma is…"

"Soun, please do not interrupt me." Though her tone was sweet there was something in it that made Soun shiver.

"Now, as I was saying… While what my son achieved scholastically pleased me it is hardly enough to overshadow the events which have taken place due to the failure to meet another of my requirements, specifically my request for you to curb your youngest daughter's anger problems."

Soun was about to defend Akane when a soft but polite cough from Kasumi helped him keep his silence.

"As you may or may not know when I left I gave my husband a chance to prove to me he could be responsible for his actions, to show there was still something of the man I married in him by taking steps to correct some of the mistakes he has made regarding Ranma's future." Nodoka signed. "His absence, despite his letter offering a flimsy reason for doing so, speaks louder than any words."

Fixing Soun with a piercing gaze, any sign of weakness vanishing from her countenance Nodoka spoke slowly, making sure her every word was heard clearly and with no possible misunderstanding. "Since Genma has clearly failed to make any reparations or attempts to emend these issues I find it has fallen to me to do so. Know this Soun Tendo, Master of the Tendo Branch of the Anything Goes Martial arts, by the end of the week my marriage to one Genma Saotome will be a thing of the past. Not only has the main branch of my former clan agreed to accept an annulment of our marriage but they have expressed a wish for me to return to the branch from which I came. I will soon be Nodoka Himura once again."

Soun turned white but kept his tongue.

"They have agreed to grant me this annulment based upon Genma's misdeeds given that he all but abandoned me upon taking our son on that thrice cursed training trip." Though Nodoka's voice clam her eyes were awash with emotion.

"This of course will not correct the problems my husband created in the Saotome name, most specifically his many outstanding debts of honor in promising our son's hand in marriage to many clans, several of which you are not even aware of Soun Tendo." A slight adjustment of her already stiff posture was the only indication of Nodoka's steeling herself for Soun's likely reaction to her next declaration. "In order to free my son from these debts and to place them back on the person they belong the main branch of my clan, the Aoyama, has agreed to adopt my son thus transferring him to their registers and thereby invalidating any claims upon my sons honor made in his name by others."

Soun's shock kept him from speaking this time, shock which quickly turned to outrage at the very idea Nodoka would take such actions coupled with his anger that Genma had made more promises concerning his son's hand in marriage.

"However, you may thank your daughters for what is on the paper before you which you may now read if you wish." Nodoka gestured at the document as a mother might do when giving permission to a child to take a cookie from a plate. "But I suggest before you begin ranting about how the schools must be joined you read everything written here and consider carefully."

Nodoka had hardly finished speaking before an angry Soun snatched out a hand towards the document intending to read it. Much to his irritation another impediment to finding out what was written within reared itself in the form of the document being bent away. Ready to snap at the person responsible Soun found himself staring into his middle daughter's steely eyes.

"Understand daddy, what you're holding is your **last** chance to have the engagement fulfilled. I, Kasumi, and auntie have already signed, with Tsuruko-san acting as witness. We need only your signature as the leader of the Tendo Clan to make it official."

Once Nabiki released the papers Soun rapidly read its contents, a frown quickly marring his features at some of what he'd read in only the first paragraph. No one interrupted his reading of the multi-page document but by the time the man finished he was visibly shaking.

Tossing the papers down on the table Soun spoke, "I ref…"

"Don't." Kasumi's calm voice held a tone of command. "If you do you will be the one responsible for bringing shame and dishonor to our clan not to mention lose the last chance you have at uniting the schools. Nodoka-san has already made it clear to you her clans willingness to give her a **total** annulment of her marriage due to Genma's past actions."

"And since he signed papers saying he wouldn't contest a divorce should I wish one when he gave me parental rights to Ranma…" Nodoka handed a second set of papers she'd previously had in her kimono to Soun.

Soun examined the new set of papers with shaky hands, "He'd never agree to a divorce…"

Nodoka waved his comment off, "Agree or not he signed them indicating his willingness to grant me an uncontested divorce should I desire it. It is hardly my fault my husband signed the papers without taking the proper time to read them over now is it?" Nodoka smiled inwardly thinking how it was hardly her fault Genma believed they were consent papers to allow Ranma to marry at a young age.

"These can't be legal!" Soun cried.

"I assure you it is quite legal and binding. I had hoped not to have to go this route but Genma's actions or lack of actions have forced me down this path if only for our son's sake."

"But… But these conditions?"

"Father," Kasumi said calmly, "I wish you to consider some of what you have heard this evening before you speak further father. Auntie is offering us a chance to keep the engagement not to mention our family honor. I ask you to consider it. Her requests are not unreasonable for a mother who loves her son just as you love your daughters."

"Father, don't you want your daughters to marry for love rather than because obligation? If you accept auntie's offer you will be giving us a chance for exactly that, a chance to find happiness in an arranged marriage."

Kasumi made sure to hold Soun's wavering gaze as she spoke. "Would you deny us love because of your dream to unite the schools daddy?"

"Not to mention how the panda's mistakes would land squarely on to the shoulders of whoever marries Ranma-kun if auntie does not go through with divorcing Genma and distancing herself and Ranma from his past mistakes." Nabiki added.

Soun half shook his head, his eyes locked on the contract in his hands. "Of course I want you to marry for love but that's not a problem since Akane has already said she loves him and once Ranma marries her all those problems would…"

"Would what daddy? Go away? Vanish? Becomes someone else's problem?" Nabiki snorted at her father's immediate nod. "You're both right and wrong daddy. The biggest of their problems would be married to him, that being Akane. Secondly the fat panda would make sure each and every one of his mistakes became Ranma's just as he does all of the things he's done in the name of training his son to be the best." Nabiki snorted contemptuously. "More like in the name of promoting the fat lards growing stomach."

Soun's eyes flashed angrily. "Nabiki I will not have you speaking ill of your sister or Genma in my presence!"

Nabiki didn't even flinch. "Get real daddy. We wouldn't even be here it if you or the fat man had actually done something instead of expecting him or someone else to clean up all your messes for you."

"Well it's about time you faced the truth daddy, Genma is a greedy manipulative coward who hides behind his son expecting him to accept responsibility for his past misdeeds and Akane is a temperamental spoiled brat who is used to getting her way at every turn. And I am beginning to wonder about you, after all you're the reason she's like this is partially due to you always treating her as your little princess who could do no wrong."

"How dare you…" Soun half-rose from his seat, his face contorted in anger.

Nabiki met anger with anger, "**NO HOW DARE YOU!** How dare you sit there and defend that gutless wimp of a man Ranma called his father. Do you even care if Ranma had married Akane that all of Genma's debts would have come knocking on their door leaving them dishonored, broke, or both? Nooooo so long as the schools are joined you just didn't care! I guess I shouldn't really be surprised since I'm beginning to think you're not better than the fat panda is!"

"Nabiki!" Kasumi scolded before Soun could. "You shouldn't say such things…"

Nabiki didn't look even the slightest bit contrite, "If anything I said isn't true I dare anyone here to provide me with proof to the contrary." Nabiki affixed her father with a devil's stare, "Solid irrefutable proof, not some tale of suffering under the same master being a bond!"

"Still it's not proper." Kasumi said with less force.

"I demand you take back what you have said this instant Nabiki!" Soun fired at his daughter, the two still locked in a staring contest.

"Not on your death bed." Nabiki tapped her fingers on the contract without turning away. "After everything that so called friend of yours has done and what Akane did to Ranma you should be happy auntie is even willing to make this or any concession to our clan despite having housed Ranma and…" Kasumi gave her a look, "Genma…" Kasumi smiled. "…for the last two years."

"That does not give you the right to speak ill of him in my presence nor do I believe what you say about him is true, Genma would never leave all those debts to his son and even if he did once Ranma married Akane they would go away as they would have no basis after all Ranma would be a Tendo not a Saotome!"

Nodoka blinked at that. "Soun, you do realize neither Genma nor I would ever allow that."

It was Soun's turn to blink, "Of course he would! The Tendo name must be carried on!"

"And what of the Saotome?"

Soun shrugged, "A sacrifice I am sure my old friend would make gladly to unite the schools. Now Nabiki I expect…"

"**Soun Tendo**." Nodoka spoke loud and firmly grabbing the man's attention as assuredly as if she had slapped him. "While I do disagree with how Nabiki-chan has presented things it does not change the fact that most of what she has said about my husband is true. If my husband wishes an apology for your daughter's words he can demand it when he has the fortitude to show his face before me instead of running off after our son instead of being here to inform me of events himself!"

Seeing she had his full attention Nodoka cleared her throat and moved on. "Now as I said, and Nabiki-chan has pointed out, my husband has placed Ranma in an impossible position. If he marries anyone the other clans my husband promised him to, no matter how you view their validity, will have reason to require compensation. Perhaps even declare blood feuds in response to Genma's stupidity."

"You mean greed." Nabiki muttered earning her several stares. She held up her hands indicating she would remain silent for the moment.

Nodoka nodded, "Now while I understand the uniting of the schools is of great importance to you, you must understand my son's happiness is of greater importance to **me**."

"I intend to allow Ranma to escape my own shame of divorce by having him adopted into the Aoyama Clan. This will not only free him of the promises made by Genma but give him the chance to find happiness without family obligations looming over his head at every turn and it if were not for how convincing your lovely daughters were with their arguments I would have departed and simply carried out my plans without informing you or Genma until it was all over."

Nodoka's icy tone warmed a bit. "Even you must agree the idiocy of events here in Nerima have gone on long enough Soun. My son is not a prize to be won and I will no longer allow him to be treated as such. This contract will allow both him and your daughter's the chance to explore a possible relationship without feeling pressured."

"As it stands my son is beset with too many promises." Nodoka paused for effect. "These promises are at the heart of why I must do this. To free him from my husband's foolish mistakes, mistakes I have heard you have shared as well by engaging your daughters to at least one other without considering the outcome of said engagement."

Soun wondered how Nodoka had heard of that transgression. Nabiki coughing "Chardin" into her hand answered the question.

"Indeed." Nodoka nodded. "And though you at least you had the foresight to have three daughters with which to fulfill your promises it was still done without consideration for a promise already made to my husband and as I understand had it not been for my son's assistance on that and many other occasions the Tendo Clan would be bound by several claims on various matters. I do hope for their sakes you have no other promises which might come back to haunt them in the future."

Soun ignored the last part of her statement though he did shift his eyes about nervously before steadying them on Nodoka. "Problems that would've been solved had Ranma just married my daughter as honor demanded! As honor still demands!"

Nodoka shook her head, "No Soun. Regardless of you signing this contract or not that pact between you and my soon to be ex-husband is gone as there will be no Ranma Saotome to fulfill it. He will be Ranma Aoyama."

Tsuruko interrupted, "Even if Ranma were to remain a Saotome your actions in withholding Ranma's cure from him at the wedding…" Soun winced, "…leaves the Tendo Clan in his debt if for no other reason. One large enough I should think you would lose no honor in releasing him from a verbal contract made by one who's history of lying and deceit speaks for itself."

"Never." Soun spouted out quickly not caring one bit for Tsuruko's having kept the cask of Nanniichuan water from Ranma. "Ranma **must** and **will** marry a Tendo."

Nodoka slashed a hand through the air violently. "Soun Tendo, I have presented you with my reasons and my intentions. Your continued arguments have no bearing upon my decision only your refusal or acceptance of the contract before you does."

Waving a hand towards the papers on the table Nodoka spoke sternly. "This represents your final chance to unit your schools. Schools I could care less about if doing so brings my son unhappiness. In the end it really does not matter as you yourself heard Master Happosai declare my son his one and only heir this night before witnesses," Nodoka favored Tsuruko with a glance, "one of which he would never seek to denounce."

Turning back to Soun Nodoka quelled any comments he might have made with a look. "You have but two choices; sign it and have a chance at joining the schools, refuse and lose any."

Soun couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You wouldn't…"

"I would, I can, and I will. Have I not made this abundantly clear?" Nodoka met Soun's angered stare of disbelief stoically, "My son's happiness…" Nodoka short a disgusted glance towards Akane "…not to mention his safety is of paramount concern to me and I will not continue to see him at risk because of some dream to unite a school that has barely a handful of practitioners."

Picking up the pen off the table Nabiki offered it to her father, "Face it daddy, this is your last chance. Besides, if you read it carefully I'm sure you noted this contract holds true whether Ranma is a Saotome or an Aoyama." "Think about it daddy. If you refuse this Auntie will more than likely see to it Ranma ceases all contact with any Tendo. Would you not rather have a chance to unite the schools or none?"

At the end of his wits Soun almost broke down into tears even as he reached out a shaky hand to accept the pen. "If… if I sign this Ranma will marry Akane?"

"Daddy…" Nabiki stopped when Nodoka laid a hand on her leg.

"I admit it was my hope to see Akane and Ranma married," Nodoka's voice was surprisingly kind, "they seemed such a happy couple when I first saw them together."

The coldness to her tone returned. "However, I would never have attempted to force them together as you and my husband have on a daily basis. As I understand it not once did you allow the two to explore their relationship when they were having a burgeoning moment of love. Instead you hounded them repeatedly throwing the fact they were to be married in their faces regardless of their feelings on the matter. This is a mistake I have no intention of repeating."

"As to Akane…" Nodoka snarled, her teeth even pulling back a bit. "Because of your refusal to help her with her jealousy she put my son's life in jeopardy, something that **I Will Not Tolerate**." "No Soun, Akane will never marry my son unless he himself comes to me and requests it upon his hands and knees. The engagement, as far as I am concerned no matter what this contract says, is between my son, Kasumi, and Nabiki."

Soun latched upon the idea Akane wasn't being denied a chance. More importantly he mulled over the fact it would remove the other girls who were chasing after Ranma even if it did give him an out in the end should Ranma chose to take it. Of course Soun's mind dismissed this possibility as Ranma already loved Akane.

"So if the boy asks Akane to marry him you won't stand in the way?" Soun asked eagerly.

Nodoka narrowed her eyes at him, "So long as it is of his free will and he can convince me of such, no, I will not."

"And this contract will prevent any further suitors from seeking Ranma's hand?" Soun asked gleefully.

"The contract, as it states, is a pledge for Ranma to marry one of your daughters. Though unlike the pledge with my husband there will be a record of it. That and if for some reason our children find themselves incompatible the union shall be transferred to the next generation carrying with it the same stipulation as this."

"Unless my husband has done something even more idiotic than simply giving his verbal promise regarding Ranma's hand, regardless of what dowries he may have accepted, this contact will be binding. Any such verbal promises will fall back on to the one who made them."

**ooOOoo**

Not far from the Tendo home Genma sneezed spastically resulting in him striking his head on a hanging potted plant. Unfortunately for the cursed marital artist it was empty save for the water it had gathered due to falling rain. The now large panda looked about furtively before diving back into the shadows praying no one had noticed him.

**ooOOoo**

Soun ignored the part about the union being put off for a generation as such a thing would never happen, especially since he knew Ranma would marry his Akane – after all they loved each other. Why his darling daughter had even openly admitted her love for the boy in defiance of the woman who was trying to take away the union of the schools. '_Well, two can play this game! Since I know Akane will marry him and that he loves her,_' why else would he save her so many times, '_All that is needed is to find the boy and the schools will finally be joined!_' With a few tears falling from his eyes Soun snagged the pen from Nabiki's hand, "Where do I sign?"

–RING– –RING–

"Oh my, the telephone… I wonder who could be calling now?" A quick expression passed over Kasumi's face, one of realization. Kasumi bowed politely before heading out the door. "I really should answer it, please excuse me."

Soun waved her off as he signed the papers eagerly not even noticing he'd signed as an additional witness to his own friends divorce papers.

Nabiki rolled her eyes at her father's exuberance before turning to catch her sister exit the dojo hurriedly, an act she could have easily dismissed as Kasumi's desire to answer it before it stopped ringing if she hadn't seen the brief expression cross Kasumi's face when it began. Nabiki once again found herself wondering if her sister, the eternally head in the clouds Kasumi, might have a hidden agenda she was unaware of. '_Just what could you be up to Kasumi?_'

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Atlanta, Georgia — Digger Mansion__ (Mid Evening)_

"Not bad freckles." Ranma said as he stretched his arms high over his head resulting in several audible cracks.

The two of them had finally separated after another long series of exchanges while Genn watched them from the sidelines.

"You –huff–-: haven't seen –huff– anything –huff– yet." came Sheila's labored response. The short were-jaguar stood doubled over hands on her knees trying to regain her breath. "And –puff– stop –puff– calling me –huff– that."

"Wow, you two were amazing!" Genn called out as she bounced over, deliberately doing so as to make her tight clothing do rather interesting things to her chest – not that the target of her actions, Ranma, gave her more than a casual glance much to her dismay.

"So, um…" Ranma started to speak only to realize he didn't know either of their names. "Er…"

Catching on fast to Ranma's dilemma Genn flounced up behind Sheila making sure he'd have to look at them both, especially her. Once in place she leaned out from behind the were-jaguar pointing a dainty hand towards herself, casually trying to draw attention to her barely restrained breasts. "Oh, I'm Genn," than at the huffing were-jaguar, "This is Sheila."

Ranma bowed slightly to them. "Nice to meet'cha. I'm Ranma."

Slipping out from behind Sheila Genn moved closer to Ranma enjoying the feel of his ambient aura – so much so it took her several moments to shake off its slightly euphoric effect hoping neither of them noticed the momentary goofy smile she had little doubt crossed her face.

Sheila grunted her hello from the ground after flopping to her back.

A bit nervous as Genn's blatantly obvious flirting, not to mention her violet hair, reminded him too much of Shampoo; Ranma started running through a few winding down exercises hoping being in motion would provide him a bit of distance from the buxom pointed eared female.

"Ya… err you need to work a bit on your stamina there Freckles." He said between stretches, keeping an eye on Genn to be sure she wasn't going try for an Amazon glomp.

"I said –groan– stop –huff– calling me –huff– that." Sheila growled from where she lay on the ground still trying to regain her breath.

Ranma's only reaction to her complaint was a small smirk, one Sheila caught and was now making plans to pound off his face once she could get back on her feet.

Gazing up at him Sheila wondered how he was still able to stand let alone still move. She herself felt like she'd been fighting scores of bandits for an hour without stopping but to her Ranma looked like he hadn't even been in a fight and could probably keep going for hours. This thought of course led to a few more unwanted mental meanderings relating to what else Ranma might be able to last at.

"You really shouldn't lay there after such a long spar Freckles. It's bad for your muscles. You should get up and stretch a bit to keep them from locking up." Ranma stated much to Sheila's annoyance as she knew he was right but didn't like it.

Reluctantly she got to her feet to do a few stretches, mostly to keep from looking at Ranma as he did his, trying to avoid thinking how she was getting as bad as Tirga with the way she kept eying him like a side of beef. "Whatever. –huff– I'm still gonna kapowie you –huff– once I get my breath back."

Ranma was about retort when he found his personal space invaded by Genn who was giving him an 'I'm so cute you want to take me home' look – it set his fiancée senses aflame. "You'll have to forgive Sheila here; she can be more than a bit self-conscious about her appearance."

Sheila glared at Genn's back in an attempt to burn holes through it as Ranma backed a bit away from Genn eliciting a cute pout from the Rakshasa.

Looking around her Ranma gave Sheila a quick onceover his eyes eventually meeting hers. He didn't notice the were-jaguar's blush as he'd already looked back at Genn, "Why? There ain't anything wrong with the way she looks."

Reaching back Ranma flipped his pig-tail up a few times. "Though it's kinda odd she doesn't have good stamina with her being as good with a sword as she is. I mean it's obvious she does something to keep up her skills and her body in shape." Ranma shrugged.

Sheila ceased her stretching to stare blankly at the ground unable to get past the idea that Ranma had, even if inadvertently, complimented her figure.

Genn, who again positioned herself so that Ranma was looking at her, considered how to answer him delicately without offending her friend. "Well, you see Ranma, Sheila not your typical were-cat."

"What's her being a were-cat got to do with her stamina?" He again stepped a bit to the side so he could see Sheila wondering why she hadn't raised her head since he started talking about her to Genn. "I'd just thought she should've been able to last a lot longer without getting all tired is all. I mean look at her." Ranma gesture toward Sheila, "Ya'd think with how toned her body is and how well she moves with or without that sword of hers she'd at least gotten the stamina to last longer without being tired after such a short spar."

Sheila, who had flopped back on to her rear, kept her eyes on her lap not trusting her light tan fur to hide the scarlet blush on her cheeks. '_Toned body… was he… was he was checking me out?_' Sheila had begun to enjoy the idea only to have her hopes dashed.

Ranma paused for a moment in his stretches to take a step back, his hands up defensively. "Not that I was looking at Sheila's body or nothin'!"

"Not that I'm saying there's anything wrong with it and that it's not worth looking at!" Ranma quickly said when he noticed Sheila's shoulders slump similarly to how Akane's would before she'd start yelling at him.

Rapidly gazing back and forth between the two women Ranma continued to try to defend his words not to mention avoid a possible bashing from either. "I meant it's just odd she doesn't seem to have the stamina when her body is obviously in shape."

Not seeing any reaction from Sheila, not even the expected yells of his being a jerk, Ranma figured he'd managed to placate any female bouts of righteousness, "Look all I'm saying is that you need to do some stamina exercises. You're a decent enough fighter Sheila; you just don't have the stamina to keep up with someone like me is all. I'm sure with a few weeks worth of work you'll at least make a decent showing instead of getting tired after less than an hour."

The reason Genn had ceased talking, and listening, was because she stood there gazing dreamily at Ranma, his aura once again getting the better of her as it flared in response to his emotions. If Seance had been here he would've had the mother of all blushes from the rather risqué daydreams Genn was having despite being used to being privy to some of Brianna's – many of which Genn had in fact helped the lycanthropoid act out.

"Sheila?" Ranma said her name tentatively, still unsure if she was going to blow.

Hearing Ranma speak her name so intently pulled the young were-jaguar from her thoughts. Tilting her head to look up she found herself unable to look away from Ranma's steady but questioning gaze as she watched the worry in his eyes soften into concern and curiosity causing her heart to skip a few beats.

"Sheila?" Ranma again tried to her attention.

Sheila blinked breaking the spell his eyes held her in, "Hmmmmm What… did you say something Ranma?"

"I was asking you if you'd want to join me from time to time. Ya know, when I'm practicing out here."

Shaking her head once or twice more Sheila found she didn't care for how Ranma was affecting her so easily and with some part of her still confused over the events back in Jade with Brianna she instinctually went on the offensive by performing a kip-up, dusting herself off, and stepping up to Ranma to poke him firmly in the chest with the hilt of Ice Fang, "And why would I want to do anything with an arrogant jerk like you?"

Upset at Sheila's response to his friendly offer Ranma retorted angrily. "Look, I'm offering let you spar with me so you get better but if you want to be a stubborn tomboy and refuse my help then that's just fine!"

"Your help? Tomboy?" –Arrrggg– Sheila stepped right up to Ranma daring him to back down. "And why would I need the help of an arrogant macho jerk like you!" She poked him hard in the chest for the last five words before turning around crossing her arms on her chest, head tilted up at the sky dismissively. "Besides, you're not as good as you think you are! I was just going easy on you!"

"Easy on me!" Ranma said mockingly. "You couldn't hit me if I'd been buried up to my waist in concrete, my head covered with a bucket and if my arms were wrapped in…"

Coming out of her euphoric stupor due to the negative emotions she could feel rolling off Sheila Genn interceded by stepping right in between the two, not an easy feat since she had to practically pry herself into the small space Sheila had left after getting in Ranma's face.

Smiling at Ranma Genn laid a hand on his chest enjoying the feel of it before leaning in to press her chest against his. "So Ranma, are you planning to stay for a while?"

, "Yeah, Cheetah invited me to stay for a while." Genn's height easily allowed Ranma to overlook her to glare at Sheila's back "Not that I'd want to stick around if I'm gonna have to deal with another angry tomboy who thinks she's better than she really is."

Sensing Sheila anger at his words and being unable to feel anything from Ranma Genn knew something slightly more drastic would be required to keep them from arguing and having wanted to do it for the last few minutes anyway she clamped firmly onto one of Ranma's arms deliberately rubbing herself suggestively against his bicep.

"Oh goody! Has she already shown you around? When did you get here? How did you meet Cheetah? Oh please tell me you're planning to stay! Cheetah would be so upset if you left." Though she shot many questions at Ranma all at once her mind was more on the fact that she still couldn't feel any emotions or thoughts from Ranma even being this close but it wetted her hunger to get a taste of his aura.

Seeing Ranma wasn't going to answer her questions as he ignored answering her in favor of glaring holes into Sheila's back, Genn kept right on talking. "Of course you plan to stay after all that's why you asked Sheila to spar with you right? Just how good are you? Do you have a girlfriend? Who taught you? What kind of girl's do you like?" Genn barely pause for a breath. "Did you plan to ask Mrs. Diggers for instruction? What room are you staying in? Do you know what kind of were-cat are you?" The only real question on her mind however was how Ranma managed to cultivate such a yummy aura.

'_What the hell? Why am nervous about having some cute girl hang off my arm. Even if she does have horns and might be some kind of oni._' Ranma thought as he tried to think up answers to Genn's questions; most specifically the ones relating to his current relationship status. '_Oh yeah, it's because these kinda things usually end badly. With my luck Cheetah will come out here to see this and I'll end up getting clobbered just like back in Nerima._' Ranma had to force himself not to start purring when Genn started to pet his arm. '_Come on Ranma, you've had Shampoo do worse 'n that was when she was wearin' nothing! So what if you've actually had sex that's no reason to freeze up when some cute girl grabs your arm to hold it against her chest._'

Ranma looked down at Genn's bosom noting how it swelled as she breathed. '_Bedsides, Cheetah's are nicer…_'

Ranma's face instantly became an odd shade of pink from both his blush and his fright; his eyes almost popping out of his head. '_**WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING!**_'

Sheila rolled her eyes what she believed was Ranma being flustered due to Genn's flirtatious actions as she lost hope of him actually answering some of Genn's questions.

Not about to let Ranma get away with some of the things he'd said earlier, or allow herself to be second in the spotlight to Genn, Sheila stepped back into Ranma's personal space to slap her hand against his chest secretly enjoying the muscles she could feel under his shirt, "Let's say I do take you up on your offer?" She dug her nails into his shirt just enough so he could feel them while eyeing him in mock anger, "And I'm not saying I am! What would **you** get out of it?"

Trying to ignore Genn's lost in a dream look, one he'd seen Ukyo make on many occasions, Ranma was thankful for Sheila's distraction as he sought to dislodge Genn from his arm.

Normally he'd apply techniques he'd typically use on his overly amorous Amazon suitor but Ranma just couldn't bring himself to do so to the small girl clinging to his arm, after all she didn't look like the warrior type and he really didn't want to offend a second female while trying to calm another one down. So instead of just prying Genn off or yelling at her to let go Ranma attempted, rather unsuccessfully, to politely, for him, dislodge the clingy Rakshasa.

"Well, I'm not really familiar with the style you use –shake– and I'd like to get to know it more."

If Genn noticed being shaken from Ranma's sudden moving of his arm she didn't show it.

"That and you're not all that bad with that sword of yours. Who knows I might actually be able to learn a thing or two." Specifically Ranma knew he would like to learn those ice attacks Sheila had thrown wondering if he could so something similar by using the Body of Ice technique.

–shimmy-shake– Genn continued to glomp to Ranma's arm unmindful of his attempts to dislodge her.

'_How the heck do I get this girl off my arm?_' Ranma wondered seeing Genn showing no reaction to his efforts, not even when she came off the ground during a few of the shakes. '_And why is she rubbing her cheek against me now?_'

–shake-pull-sweatdrop– '_Ewwww is that drool?_'

'_Aww man it is drool… ewww._' –shake– "I… I mean you're definitely **way** better with a sword than they guy I practiced with before." Ranma left out how he liked the fact at having a sword training partner who was sane and not chasing his girl side."And it'd be kind cool to learn some things about the style you use while I help you improve your stamina."

Ignoring the sudden shiver she felt go up her spine towards the end of Ranma's little speech Sheila couldn't help admit much of what he was saying made sense. The fact he complimented her skills, even if they were interlaced with comments which left her wanting to plant him into the nearest wall, helped.

Ranma noticed none of this, his attention on the dreamy faced Genn whom he couldn't dislodge and against whom he was now considering going to slightly more drastic measures, measure he would've employing had Sheila not again dug her nails slightly into his chest turning his attention firmly on her.

"What about what you said about me being no good?" Sheila half-growled.

"Look, I was angry ok? I offered to help you 'n ya kinda tossed it back in my face."

"Well, that's not how I meant it though if we want to play the blame game you did insult my skill first but let's not." Sheila answered. "I didn't mean to insult your offer or anything but I have my pride too."

"I can understand that. Look, you're not that bad."

"There you go again…" Sheila growled.

"Sorry… what I meant was you're actually pretty good ok. I've fought people who thought they were good and you'd beat them anytime." He paused to shake his arm again, "Look Sheila, I'm sure you're considered pretty good for wherever it is you come from but from what I've seen you could be better so why not try to be?"

–rattle-shake-slow-lift-shake-sigh– '_Wow,_' Ranma watched Genn's seeming obviousness as he lowered his arm and thus her, '_she really has one heck of a hold on my arm yet I can hardly feel any pressure at all._'

Turning back to Sheila Ranma continued to argue his case. "You have some good moves when using your sword, your hands, or those ice attacks – but never at the same time. You never seem to mix 'em up, never try to get your opponent off guard by being unpredictable." Ranma paused to smile at her. "I was impressed when you tried to distract me with some grass but you should've done that along with something else in case it failed, which it did."

"My pops, who's normally a real idiot, told me one good way to improve is to spar with someone better than yerself and I'm that."

–brush-push-brush– Ranma's attempt to dislodge Genn ended up with him accidentally running his fingers through her hair causing her to softly moan in response. –sweatdrop–

"You may not be up to my skill but you got great recovery. That and you don't just give in – I like that." Despite how well he had been doing it was inevitable that he stick his foot in his mouth again. "Who knows, a few months working with me and you might just make a respectable fighter."

Ranma having run his fingers through her hair was enough to distract Genn from her dreamy state allowing her to join the conversation. She pinched his arm hard earning a yelp from him as she spoke, "Now Ranma… that's no way to convince someone to take you up on an offer, by insulting them. Sheila's worked hard to become a really good fighter and you shouldn't belittle her skills." Genn cocked her head to the side, "That is unless you meant to be a jerk to her?" She paused, "You didn't did you?"

"I said she's a good fighter," Ranma blurted out. "I'm just used to fighting better ones! It's not my fault she's had lousy teachers."

Choosing to ignore the dig Ranma had made about those who had instructed her friend Genn smiled at her. "See, he didn't mean anything by it and just wanted to offer to help you get better. Am I correct Ranma?"

"Sure! She's got lots of potential to be really good from what I saw. She just needs someone serious training ta bring it out."

"There you go. And I for one think you should take him up on it Sheila." Genn gave her friend a playful wink, "If only to make him eat his words." '_Besides, if she tires him out it will make it easier for me to find an opportunity to feed from his aura!_'

"Like she could!"

Patting Ranma gently on the arm Genn gave Sheila knowing look as she rolled her eyes indicating to her friend to let the boy's ego pass this once. "Be that as it may, I'm sure she'd have fun trying. So what do you say Sheila? Give him a chance? What have you got to lose?"

The two stood waiting for Sheila's response – the little jagwere holding a hand cupping her chin, the other cupping the elbow of the arm she held across her stomach beneath her chest. The overall effect gave the impression she was deeply considering his offer – though she'd actually made up her mind to accept.

It took quite a bit to keep herself from chuckling as she watched Ranma continue to attempt to shake Genn loose a few more times as she made him wait for her answer. Finally breaking her pose she moved in to gently pry Genn from his arm earning her a thankful smile from Ranma.

"Sure, why not." She said giving Genn little shooing motions when she was sure Ranma couldn't see them earning her a cute scowl from Genn as a result. "I think it could be fun not to mention I did come to Earth for a bit of training and you seem to know what you're doing. Not to mention it would be nice to have a sparring partner besides one of the other Edge Guard for a change."

Sheila gave Ranma a sly onceover. "And Genn is right I do owe you a few good kapowies for belittling my skills."

Ranma had almost relaxed when Sheila spun around to poke him roughly in the chest with a finger, her head tilted up to meet his gaze as he looked down at her. "But **stop** calling me **Freckles**! –poke– **Got it**?"

Ranma grinned down at her and she found herself smiling back involuntarily, even blushing slightly. Of course said blush was instantly replaced by anger when Ranma spoke next.

"Sure thing… **pipsqueak**."

–**Arrrrgggg**!– Sheila launched herself at Ranma sword raised. "**ICE-KAPOWIE!**"

**ooOOoo**

"Seventeen?" Came Gina and Brianna synchronized cries of disbelief.

"You're saying that hunk we saw in the kitchen is only seventeen?" a gob-smacked Brianna commented half to herself.

"Can you believe it? With a bod' like that?" Britanny's eyes glazed over – images of how Ranma look unclothed dancing through her head. Her purring nearly vibrated the chair she sat on.

"Cheetah, you're drooling." Gina said with a smirk. "Again."

"Heh heh." Said were-cheetah wiped it away. "Sorry."

"There's no way that hunk could be seventeen!" Brianna voiced her skepticism more loudly. "There's just no way! He's has to be at least twenty or twenty one with a body like that… but seventeen? They just don't make them that good that young!"

"Tell me about it…" Britanny grumbled. "Hell he's not even out of high school!"

"Still in high school eh?" Gina hid her predatory like smile behind her PDA, her mind on how she could help Ranma catch up on his missing school work. The blonde twenty one year old genius imagined long hours spent with the hunky were-cat, her playing the role of the sexy teacher, a look for which she felt she was uniquely suited for out of her sisters.

Satisfied that all the data she might need on Japanese school curriculum was being correlated by the mainframe for later perusal Gina turned her attention away from her PDA to face Brianna, "Besides look at you, you're only two years old and look how well developed you are."

"Oh come on! That's different!" Brianna rolled her eyes, "It's not like he was born yesterday or something."

"No…" Britanny answered. "But he did just become a were-cat yesterday. Maybe whatever changed him has something to do with why he's so yummily well hun… er developed."

Gina and Briana blinked in synchronization before all three sisters were momentarily lost in a drool fest. Their mother was content to her daughters daydream for a few minutes before coughing to bring them all back to earth.

"So, does this rebound stud have a name?" Brianna, again the first to reboot, queried earning her dirty looks from Britanny along with a disapproving glance from her mother.

"Yup, Ranma."

"Ranma what?" Gina asked, fingers poised to see what she could find out about him through a global search.

"Ranma Saotome."

Her mother's sudden stiffening posture would have grabbed Britanny's attention even if her mother hadn't turned to grasp both her hands tightly in her own. The rather obsessed glint Britanny could see in her mother's eyes set her nerves further on edge.

"Did you say… Ranma Saotome?" Julia asked excitedly, her grip on Britanny's hands tightening.

"Uh... yeah… Ranma Saotome." Britanny grimaced faintly as she did her best to extract her hands from her mother's vice like grip to no avail.

Across from her Britanny's sisters were oblivious to their mother's sudden change of attitude or their sisters plight. Gina was busily typing away on her PDA looking up more information on the new male in their lives while twisting in her seat to keep Brianna from seeing any of what she was doing much to the lycanthropoid's steadily growing irritation.

Britanny coughed loudly hoping to gain their attention, praying they might come to her rescue for her fingers were starting to turn blue. Despite the pain she couldn't bring herself to turn away from the maniacal grin slowly forming on her mother's face.

Julia drew her face very close to her Britanny's. "Ranma Saotome of the Anything Goes Martial Arts? From Nerima Japan? **That** Ranma Saotome?"

Unable to turn away from her mother's unblinking gaze Britanny stuttered her response, "Yea…yeah… I mean I… I think tha… that's what he called it, the… the style he practices I mean."

If her mother's huge grin hadn't already set Brittany's nerves on edge the slight giddy giggle she made would have.

'_That giggle didn't sound like Britanny…_' Brianna thought before she turned to face her sister and mother in curiosity. "Wasn't Nerima where Gina sent you for… the… parts…?" Brianna slowly trailed off at the end of her question, eyes widening as she took in the scene across from her. '_What the…_'

Britanny, who was biting her lip to keep from crying out in pain, nodded even as she directed a pleading look towards Brianna to help her.

Their mother's second giddy giggle did little to set her daughters at ease; they both in fact cringed slightly. Well Britanny did more than cringe, she whimpered.

"**W**here **I**s **H**e **N**ow?" Julia emphasized each word.

"Um… mom… you might want to let go of Britanny's hands… 'cause I'm pretty sure that color isn't natural…" Brianna bravely supplied. Bravely because she had no desire for her mother to direct that grin in her direction.

Looking down at her daughter's hands and back up to her face Julia released Britanny's hands as she stood up. "Sorry about that Britanny dear. Now, you were about to tell me where I could find this Ranma yes?" Julia said in a sing-song voice as she fidgeted in place clearly antsy to have her question answered so she might head off to find him.

After shaking some life back into her fingers Britanny pointed a shaking finger over her shoulder in the direction of where she'd sent him, "He should be out back practicing." A single tear went down her cheek as she sucked on one of her fingers while eying the nails on the other, "I think you broke a nail…"

Finished adding a global search on the name Ranma Saotome cross-referenced with Nerima Japan to the one she already had running on the Japanese educational system Gina spoke, "Do you know this guy mom?"

Noting the silence she received as a response Gina and plastered herself into the couch at seeing the maniacal grin on her mothers face.

"Britanny dear," Julia said evenly as she straightened the leather jerkin she wore having not yet changed from her trip to Jade, "I think it's time you introduced me to your new acquaintance don't you?"

The sister's watched as their mother turned on the balls of her feet to walk towards the door with an obvious swaying of her hips. When she stepped back into the room and checked herself in a mirror making sure her hair was in place all three of the Digger sisters practically did a face fault. Looking at her dumbstruck daughters over her shoulder Julia smirked at them before she exited the room walking with that same sexy step, one they'd seen each other use on occasion but never their mother.

Britanny, who was waving both her hands still trying to get some feeling back into her fingers, turned back to her sisters, "Did mom just check herself in the mirror?"

"Sure looked like it." Brianna responded dazedly, her eyes directed towards the ceiling her mind temporarily lost in the surrealness of the moment.

Gina slipped off the couch slowly inching her way towards the exit her mother had used. "Why would she do that before going to meet him?"

"No idea." Brianna stood up stretching languidly before going over to the mirror her mother had used to check how she looked after all it wouldn't do for her mother to look better than she did when she met the new hunk.

"Guy's, is it me or does mom look younger?" Britanny asked.

Brianna waved Britanny's question off as she applied a bit of lipstick, "Long story, happened in Jade. Give you the details later."

Gina started inching past Brianna. "Do you think maybe we should go after her?"

"Oh, definitely." Brianna turned to face her sisters, a devious little smirk on her lips. "First one to the new stud gets to steal a kiss!"

"**HEY!**" Britanny cried as she leapt to her feet. "**Leave Ranma alone!**"

Britanny's yell was the signal for all three sisters to bolt for the doorway. Sadly the sudden mass departure resulted in all three becoming lodged in the doorway each yelling at the other to get out of their way – an event that would come to be far too commonplace in the future.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Nerima, Japan — Tendo Dojo__ (Late Evening)_

Kasumi set the phone back on its hook feeling as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders only to have had a heavier one had taken its place.

As she'd done the first time she'd spoke with her friend Emiko the eldest Tendo daughter clasped her hands to her chest, closed her eyes and sought solace in the gentle notes of her mother's wind chimes.

'_Do I tell them? Do I tell them I know where Ranma-kun might be and watch all of this start all over again?_' She continued to listen to the chimes her emotions playing across her normally serene face. '_Mother… can I? Can I do it? Emiko said she could arrange for it when we talked… could I… could I actually go after him myself?_'

Kasumi was pulled from her thoughts by someone speaking. "Please forgive my intrusion Kasumi-san."

Startled Kasumi quickly turned to the darkened hallway. Seeing no one within she spoke, her voice calm and pleasant despite the nervousness she felt inside. "Hello? Who's there?"

Konatsu, dressed in his dark blue ninja outfit, slipping into the light.

"Oh my, it's just you Konatsu," Kasumi visibly relaxed at finding it was her friend. "Please forgive me Konatsu but we are having a family meeting. Perhaps if you came back later?"

Believing he would accept her polite request Kasumi made ready to escort him out of when he again spoke, "Flight A-1301N, pilot Kevin Koss, destination Atlanta Georgia."

Kasumi froze.

"When were you going to tell me Kasumi-san?"

Shoulders slumping slightly at Konatsu's accusing tone Kasumi knew she'd hurt him. She knew she'd abused his trust by not telling him the pictures he'd taken had been of the newly changed Ranma. She only hoped he would give her the chance to explain.

"When were you going to tell me it was Ranma-sama?" Konatsu's asked unsuccessfully hiding his feeling of betrayal in his question.

When Kasumi tried to meet his gaze he looked away stinging her deeply.

"I…"

"Why did you not tell me when we met at the tea-house?" Konatsu asked without turning back to face her. "Why did you keep such a thing from me Kasumi-san. I thought you were my friend and we trusted each other."

"We are! You can!" Kasumi was on the edge of tears for what she'd done to her friend. "Oh Konatsu please please forgive me! I didn't mean to keep it from you. I didn't!"

"Then why did you?"

"When you told me you had pictures of a real cat-man I had to see. I… I had to know if it was Ranma and when I saw them I wanted to keep it to myself. After seeing the video…"

"There's a video?" Kasumi was surprised to find Konatsu clasping her hands, the male kunoichi looking up at her with stars in his eyes, his previous anger all but forgotten. "Can I see it?"

"I mean…" Konatsu released her hands taking a step back clearly embarrassed at his forwardness. "I would very much like to see this video Kasumi-san."

"Of course Konatsu-kun, I'll just ask Nabiki. I'm sure she won't mind showing you at all."

The sound of someone's raised voice from the direction of the dojo drew both of their attentions towards the lit structure. Turning back to Konatsu Kasumi bowed, "Please forgive my inexcusable actions in not informing you sooner about Ranma-kun's new condition."

"Of course I forgive you Kasumi-san." Konatsu-returned her bow a smile on his face at seeing how relieved his friend was. "So it was him? It was Ranma-sama being taken onto that plane?"

The slight inclination of her head was all the answer he needed to prompt his flurry of questions, "How did it happen? What caused it? Could I become one too? Oh that would be so delightful! Do you think Ranma-sama will be back soon? I can't wait to see him in person! Do you think he'll let me pet him?"

Kasumi giggled at her friend's obvious exuberance. She would've liked to indulge his questions but she knew she had a duty to return to the dojo. "Forgive me Konatsu-san but I really do have family matters which require attending to, if you could come back later I will happily share what I know with you."

"How rude of me!" Konatsu exclaimed stepping away from Kasumi bowing low as he did, "Of course Kasumi-san, I am sorry I kept you from your guests. Tomorrow perhaps? At the café?"

"That would be wonderful." Kasumi replied cheerily and began escorting him to the door. Before closing it she called out to him, "Konatsu-san, I know it is not my place to ask… but I would consider it a huge favor if you could keep this between us until we speak tomorrow?"

The young kunoichi considered her request quickly weighing his responsibility to Ukyo against his friend's request. Seeing no harm in her request Konatsu nodded. "Until tomorrow."

After witnessing Kasumi's cheery smile Konatsu allowed himself to be escorted to the gates. Once he was gone Kasumi headed back towards the dojo never noticing the large Panda holding a teriyaki-beef stick peeking out of the kitchen.

'_So the boy got kidnapped and taken to America eh? Weak and useless child letting himself be taken away from his duty to marry a Tendo! Now I'll have to go and bring him back!_'

Hearing someone coming down the stairs Genma slipped back into the kitchen where he grabbed a few extra bits of food for the trip. Once he was sure whoever it was had left the greedy panda slipped back out of the Tendo home only to pause before going over the wall. There Genma turned towards the dojo, '_I'll be back with the boy soon old friend and when I do the schools will be united. Not to mention I'll finally be assured my retirement!_'

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Atlanta, Georgia — Digger Mansion (Mid Evening)_

Gar brooded over the events in the kitchen, the image of Britanny with her arms around another man plaguing his thoughts. He hoped against hope he hadn't yet again missed the window to gain Britanny's heart for his own as he had when she became involved with Stryyp.

Walking next to him Seance was preoccupied with similar thoughts, wondering if having changed to being a Warmage in order to gain Gina's attention had already failed for although she'd checked him out a few times since she'd first seen his new more muscular body it hadn't been that look' – the one he'd the blonde genius direct towards the new were-cat.

Not far behind the two males, Carla walked beside her glowering friend Luan. She knew her fellow student of Shun-Leep possessed feelings for Gar just as she could clearly see Gar had his own for their new sensei's daughter. Luan knew things weren't going to be easy for her friend if she made a play for the were-jaguars heart; all she could hope was that everything would work out for the best and try to be there to help her friend.

The dark-haired bluenette was about to say something to Carla when the sudden yell of "**ICE-KAPOWIE**" came from beyond the wall ahead. A plume of ice crystals flowering upwards into the air provided clear evidence of where to head – something Gar did without hesitation, the others only a fraction of a behind him.

'_Well,_' Carla mused as she clambered over the wall '_least_ _things won't be boring._'

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Nerima, Japan — Tendo Dojo__ (Late Evening)_

Most of the items which had miraculously survived being destroyed after her conversation with Nabiki hadn't made it through Hurricane Akane's second coming. Only the mirror on her door, the light on her desk, and the larger bits of furniture had weathered the storm unscathed.

Standing in the middle of the destruction Akane clenched and unclenched her fists, tears no longer falling down her face. Lashing out with a kick she shattered what was left of her desk chair. "How could they do this to me? How can they all turn on me when they know Ranma loves me! How I love him!" "Why would they do this?"

Instantly the reason popped into her mind, her face contorting in pure anger. "Nabiki!" She spat her sister's name – a few droplets of spittle struck the mirror. "That bitch! She did this to me! This is all her fault! She must've tricked Kasumi and daddy into turning on me somehow."

Just as quickly her face showed nothing, not an inkling of emotion. "Wait… didn't she say she saw him in the bath? Didn't she also say she saw me go in despite the sign being up?" Anger once again dominated her features. "Nabiki could have stopped everything… she could have stopped me from going in there but she didn't. She must have known Shampoo was in there and how I would react…" Akane lashed out a fist putting a hole in the top of her desk. "That bitch has been manipulating everything from the start and all so she could take Ranma from me! I bet she even told Kuno to attack Ranma with a sword!"

"That… that…!" –**RRRRAAAAAA**– Akane slammed her fist against the wall next to the window making the glass rattle and the curtains move a bit to the side. Because of this she noticed something moving in the backyard. Pulling the tattered curtains aside she caught sight of her father pacing before the dojo's entrance.

"Even you betrayed father!" She hissed as she stared hatefully at the man. "After all the time you've pushed me and Ranma to be together… now you simply turn your back on me?"

She thought about how she felt when her father dismissed her to accept her betrayers as replacements in the engagement. "Always uniting your damn school! Always pushing for the joining of it to Ranma's no matter who it was with or who it would hurt!" Akane's face darkened, her eyes glinting maliciously. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised you fell for Nabiki's plans. Hell you'd do anything to unite the schools even marry Ranma yourself if you had to."

Turning away from the window Akane lashed a hand across the shelf above her bed sending several books against the wall and across the desk almost knocking over her lamp. "Why can't they see I love him! That I want to be with him!" Throwing herself onto her bed she cried into her pillows pounding the mattress with her fists.

"Damn you Nabiki!" Akane pulled a slightly tattered picture of her and Ranma from under the edge of her mattress where she kept it hidden. Running her fingers across Ranma's face in the picture a single tear coursed down her cheek, "Oh Ranma if you were here this would all work out. You'd tell them you love me and we could put all of this behind us."

Suddenly upset with him because he wasn't Akane crumpled the picture only too quickly to flatten it out again against the top of her desk, her tears falling faster as she gazed at Ranma's image as she let her mind wander times when she and Ranma went through rough patches. In her angered state she began to see a pattern of either Nabiki's involvement – either directly or somehow in the background – as being the cause of their misfortunes. Scenes of things she'd done with or to Ranma – both good and bad – flowed by driving her anger, frustration, and despair to extremes. She wanted to lash out, to break something harder than the objects she'd already destroyed in her room but she was currently deprived of her normal outlets; hitting Ranma or pounding bricks in the dojo.

When Akane finally managed to drag herself away from the memories, she was unsure how long she'd laid there alternating between states of anger and depression. She vaguely recalled hearing the phone ring and someone answer it being the cause for her to return to the now.

Pulling back the tattered curtains she took another peak. Down below she could see Kasumi moving from the house towards the dojo – the origin of the yells.

Snorting in disgust Akane grabbed her sweater from where it lay haphazardly over her ruined lamp to storm down the stairs and out the front door never noticing the large panda coming over the wall behind her or knowing how her life was about to change yet again.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Atlanta, Georgia — Digger Mansion__ (Mid Evening)_

Bounding over the wall separating the mansion yards Gar, Seance, Luan and Carla landed at the edge of a frozen battlefield littered with divots and small craters; some of which were filling slowly with water from ice that had melted in the fading heat of the day.

At the center of the carnage stood a frozen mushroom shaped pillar created out of the once rushing waters from a broken waterline. Imbedded to the hilt in the base of this pillar was a sword whose blade shimmered with a soft white glow. None of them had time to shield themselves from the sudden burst of blinding blue-white light or the rush of heated water filled air that washed over them a second later.

Though they regained their sight at different rates each of them stood gaping, some fish like others with blushing smirks on their faces, at the sight they found before them.

**Oo Moments Earlier oO**

Ranma realized he'd overdone it with his remarks about her height not to mention her skills from the way she was going at him. He'd only meant to antagonize her to the point she started to make mistakes so he could then teach her to keep her temper like his father had taught him – like he'd been trying to do with Akane – but not get her to the point where she was using attacks that covered large areas in ice as she used Ice Fang's magical powers in a vain attempt to catch him. He began to become worried she might hit Genn but was relieved when the elfin-like girl scrambled to a safer distance.

When Sheila first started to unleash her torrent of ice related attacks Ranma found the variation she could achieve noteworthy – though the names were rather uninspiring; Freeze, Ice Claw?, Ice Kapowie?, Ice Kaboom? Ice Kapowie Times Two? Mega Ice Kapowie! Ice Flash! Super Ultra Mega Ice Kapowie! Sure Ice Claw and Freeze were aptly named he still thought they still lacked any finesse in their naming. But he had to admit they were effective, especially when a Freeze almost caught him; he experienced a feeling of intense cold wash over him but he'd been able to force it away with an application of heated ki into his aura – something he was loathe to continue to do as he was already running a risk of having one of her attacks turn into cold water thereby causing him to change sexes. So far he'd been jump over her attacks to land in locations where his next dodge would result in one of her cold based attacks striking an area where the ice was melting but he knew eventually his luck would run out and then he would have to deal with having Genn and Sheila discovering his curse.

Thinking to put an end to this battle, for it was a battle and no longer a spar, Ranma dashed in intending to hit a few pressure points to put Sheila down gently only to find her once open defenses suddenly close. He smirked at the brilliance of her plan; something he himself had done many times to lure in his father for a particularly nasty blow, Ranma's estimation of Sheila went up another notch.

When Sheila's sword came in on a tighter angle Ranma adjusted his attack to cut off her counter-attack, his hand colliding with the flat side of her blade as she held it point downward. On its glittering surface he could see the impending release of whatever energy she used to form her attack even as she yelled "**FREEZE!**" once more.

Reacting swiftly Ranma grasped the pommel of her blade pushing it downwards hoping to redirect her attack towards the ground instead it resulted in the spell releasing its energy prematurely. The power flowed not only downwards but outwards.

When the spell impacted with the earth it pierced the ground slicing through an underground water pipe used for watering the lawn resulting in a blast of cold water going upwards quickly forming into ice as it flowed around the falling Ice Fang – falling because at the last second Ranma forced Sheila to release the weapon while throwing them both away from the blade in hopes of getting clear of whatever was going to happen.

Landing with a thump on his back, Sheila coming down on top of him, Ranma could see the air above them filling with mist from the escaping water – cold mist. Knowing he barely had a second to counter the effects of whatever he'd inadvertently triggered Ranma heated his aura intending to use it to ward off the frosting effect.

Everything seemed to slow down, flowing so slowly Ranma could identify each of the forces at play; the feeling of his ki warming up, the odd energy of Sheila's attack, the new energy inside of him welling up unexpectedly to replace the ki he'd meant to use, and finally his Jusenkyo curse. He could feel them all going off at once and yet each separately.

Praying he'd be able to find a moment to prevent Sheila and Genn from discovering his curse and desperately wanting to prevent them from being encased in ice together Ranma grappled with his energies only to lose his concentration due to two events.

The first of which was Genn who he could see through the misting air rushing forward clearly intent on trying to stop whatever was about to take place. Oddly it looked like she was starting to shift forms leaving Ranma wondering if she was some kind of were-creature as well.

The second of which was the introduction of Sheila's tongue into his mouth as her falling into him caused their lips to meet and instead of pulling back she turned it into a full on French kiss at the same moment he had intended to force his aura outwards to protect not only them but Genn. The result was like tossing a match into a gas filled room. There was nothing Ranma could do as he felt every ounce of his ki suddenly burn away, replaced instantly by the unnamed power previously contained inside him even as he felt his Jusenkyo curse flow over him, not to mention Sheila's hands doing interesting things to his breasts as they sprouted on his bosom where her hands had once only been using his chest to brace herself.

Ranma began to wonder what else could go wrong; that's when his aura, currently powered by the strange energy within him rather than his ki, made contact with Genn's and Sheila's sword resulting in a explosion of brilliant blue-white light coupled with a wave of heat.

**Oo The Present oO**

When the light cleared there was no sign of any of the ice that had once covered the field, all of it having melted and evaporated in the wave of heat that had accompanied the blast of light. The only things still wet after the wave of heat passed was the group who had come over the wall. What had the group staring was Sheila laying upon a hybrid form male Ranma giving him what amounted to a tonsil-washing as she clung to him tightly trying to press as much of her body against his as she could. Unnoticed for the moment Genn lay sprawled on the ground obviously conscious as she sat up holding her head with one hand.

Gar was the first one to recover, which was obvious by his yell, "**WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE FIRST ARMSMASTER IS GOING ON HERE?**"

"Looks like Sheila's enjoying herself with the new hunk if you ask me," came someone's amused response from his left.

Gar turned to give the person who spoke a piece of his mind to find himself looking at Julia and her daughters as they arrived on the scene; most of whom had a disapproving looks on their faces due to Sheila's activities.

Brianna, the one who had spoke, however, was smiling as she blatantly stared at her friend as she all but tried to ravish Ranma through his clothes. Noting how she was kissing him Brianna recalled Sheila giving her a similar one back on Jade as well as just how good of a kisser the were-jaguar could be.

"Yup, definitely enjoying herself." Brianna chortled, "Though it kinda looks like it's only really one way. Maybe she needs a few pointers…"

Not that she needed to say it as one had only to look at Ranma to know he wasn't a willing participant; from his wide panic filled eyes to how his arms were sticking straight up instead of being wrapped around the girl lying on top of him..

Everyone could plainly hear Britanny's deep growl as she stomped up to the two were-cats lying on the grass. "**Sheila…** would you carrre to explain why you'rrre kissing **my** friend?" She wanted to say boyfriend but she wasn't really sure what they were.

Opening her eyes Sheila found herself staring into Ranma's clearly frantic stormy-blue orbs. Realizing what she had been doing and that she had an audience Sheila let out a startled "Eep" as she leapt off Ranma to land on her rear with a muttered "Owwie".

Brianna idly noted the slightly bemused expression on Sheila's lips as she gingerly pressed two of her fingers to her lips while avoiding meeting anyone's gaze. '_Yup, she definitely enjoyed it._'

Once released Ranma went from lying down to standing up in less than a blink, his hands waving rapidly back and forth as he faced the rather irate were-cheetah who stood before him with her hands on her hips. "Che… Cheetah… It's not what it looks like!"

"Funny, it looked like you were kissing my sister!" Gar took a menacing step forward intending to pound Ranma for his transgression since his sister seemed too freaked out to do it herself. The fact Ranma seemed to have Britanny's affections didn't have a thing to do with it… nope not at all…

"Actually Gar, Sheila was doing all the kissing." Brianna supplied, her amusement at the situation clear in her voice.

"Same difference!" Gar pointed angrily at Ranma as he continued to apologize to Britanny. "It still means they were kissing!"

"Now now…" Julia stepped up between the two groups, her eyes quickly trailing over Ranma's hybrid form faster than anyone noticed. "…let's take this inside shall we?"

Gar growled menacingly as he watched Britanny place a hand on Ranma's shoulder. When Ranma stopped his flailing to look at her with a worried expression on his face Gar could see her smile cutely towards him clearly indicating she didn't blame the pig-tailed male for what had taken place. Gar on the other hand did not see it this way as he took another step towards Ranma, his fists balled up – his dislike of Ranma growing by the second.

"Gar… inside… now." Julia's request was now obviously a command, one he reluctantly obeyed only after staring back and forth between his sensei and Ranma. Seeing she didn't have to worry about her student Julia began addressing the others. "Seance, please make sure Genn is ok. Brianna you help Sheila, everyone else into the house please."

Julia favored Ranma and Britanny with a smile "You two can take a moment if you need, but do be quick." before she started to follow those already heading inside. No one noticed her sneaking yet another quick appraising glance at Ranma before she turned away.

Thankful for her mother's handling of the situation Britanny turned to Ranma and blinked in confusion. "Um Ranma?"

Prepared to give Britanny several more profuse apologies, Ranma turned his head to meet her confused expression with one of his own.

"Cheetah?" Ranma cocked his head a bit to the side as he looked Britanny in the eyes without having to look down. "Ranma, is it me or did you get shorter?"

Sheila's excited shrieking cut off his reply.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Nerima, Japan — Neko Hanten (Late Evening)

Mousse hurried from the kitchen to the main dining room of the Neko Hanten when he heard the sound of the bell above the door sound. Though he figured it was probably the old ghoul coming for something she had forgotten when the left a few hours ago he couldn't take a chance it wasn't his beloved Shampoo come to see him to beg he stay instead of returning to the village while professing her love for him.

Being the visually challenged master of hidden weapons didn't have his glasses on yet again it was somewhat forgivable to those who knew him how he mistook the woman standing between the two shadows as his Amazon love – after all he'd mistaken trash cans, lampposts, even park benches as her before. Why not an actual woman with long hair?

"Oh Shampoo you came back for me! I knew you couldn't let the old ghoul separate you from your true love!" Mousse cuddled into the soft hair of the women he believed to be his beloved ignoring how she stiffened in his embrace.

The tall man with pepper-black hair to the pairs left snickered briefly before reaching over to grab Mousse by the back of his neck tossing him into several of the tables roughly. "As funny as that was I don't think the mistress cares your affection little man."

From behind the tables where Mousse landed several metal chains flew out striking the man in the chest with enough force to send him catapulting out the door and into the street. The second man moved immediately to position himself between his mistress and the now irate Master of Hidden Weapons.

"**CURSE YOU RANMA!**" Mousse yelled believing it had been him who had thrown him into the tables. He immediately charged towards the now ruined doorway intending to punish his hated foe.

Mousse's belief he faced Ranma was further fueled by the sudden entrance of a tall growling feline-humanoid.

Attacking with a pair hooked swords from his sleeves Mousse crowed happily when his blades scored hits slashing long red lines along the lycan's chest. Twisting around several attacks by the now wounded lycan Mousse continued to prove himself to be a talented martial artist and that simply being a supernatural creature did not make one an expert fighter.

"Finally today will be the day I defeat you and make Shampoo mine!" The third and fourth strike of his blades found their mark creating deeper gashes. Though the wounds were slowly closing Mousse snorted mentally at the picture Cologne had painted of lycanthropes being incredible fighters. So far he was unimpressed with whom he thought was Ranma's new form – to him his hated foe seemed to have become slower since he had ceased being human.

Several slashes and two stabs later Mousse couldn't help crow at his success, "I was right to say that you've become nothing more than a beast Ranma! Finally all shall see who the better warrior has always been once you lay defeated at my feet" Crossing his blades before him Mousse settled into a low stance. "Finally it is time to end this once and for all Saotome!"

Driving his blades forward Mousse was elated when they pierced into the lycan's chest as he drove the lycan against a wall with the force of his blow. Thinking he'd finally done Ranma in Mousse lowered his guard and as a reward he received a single blow to his chest sending him flying back amongst the tables again – his swords left behind imbedded in the lycan's chest.

Blood tickling down from his lip Mousse stood unsteadily to his feet in time to see the were-cat grunting in pain as he pulled the blades from his chest. Though he was mildly shocked to see his opponent do such a thing it only reaffirmed his belief that Ranma had become a true monster. If also fueled his desire to see to it that this creature never had the chance to force itself upon his beloved Shampoo.

"**YOU WILL NEVER HAVE MY SHAMPOO!**" Mousse bellowed flinging his arms forward; from within them a massive barrage of chains, knives, forks, ladle's, and sharpened chopsticks issued forth, their target the massive blur Mousse saw coming towards him.

"Interesting…" The raven haired woman commented as she observed her minion being pummeled by Mousse's attack. "I wonder where he gets all those weapons. I don't feel any magi…"

Her look of curiosity morphed to one of surprise then deep scrutiny, "That boy… he has a changeling's aura." Reaching up to her necklace the woman touched the charm hanging from it while muttering a few words. A second later a thin purple light flashed forward from her outstretched hand to envelope Mousse instantly chancing him from human to duck much like he would if touched by water, though his screams of pain were something new.

Once the change completed an unconscious Mousse lay on the floor buried under a pile of his own clothing.

"Miles, be a dear and bring me that duck." Nyrissa said.

The hawkish man who earlier stepped in front of her after the other one had been sent flying out of the building moved quickly to collect the twitching duck-boy.

The woman moved over to an upright table where she took a seat, "Oh and Jonas, when you've managed to get yourself free summon the others, I want them all here." "After that see what you can do about fixing the door. I think this little fowl will have much information on what I seek and I wouldn't want anyone interrupting me because they thought something was amiss here."

The bloodied lycanthrope hanging from the wall responded in a nasally voice, "Yes mistress."

The continued sounds of his struggle against the chains holding him off the ground were apparently amusing to Miles as he let out a slight chuckle of amusement. Amusement provided by the hanging lycan who no matter how much he shook his head simply could not dislodge the salad tong clamped to his nose.

Having fished Mousse's body from his clothes Miles set the unconscious duck before his mistress who immediately gave his unmoving form her undivided attention.

"Miles dear, I feel much magic about this place – especially someplace below us. I want you to find it and prepare it for moving." Nyrissa's tyrian eyes remained locked on the duck before her as she spoke, something unearthly shinning deep within them. "Me, I shall be attending to our unusual friend here."

She plucked a feather from Mousses wing receiving the equivalent of a groan of pain from the duck as its body twitched. "Yes my little changeling, you will tell me your secrets even if I must pluck them from you one at a time."

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Chapter Notes & Author Commentary**

**Why no confrontation between Julia and Ranma?** You will have to wait for future chapters to find out what Julia's motivations are sorry. For those of you who were looking forward to such a battle I can only say it will come at some point. You are more likely to see a confrontation between Gar and Ranma before you see one between Julia and him.

**For those who think I have gone too light on Akane** I can only say if I had treated her the way I feel about her the story would not be able to go where I want it to. (She'd probably be dead or sold off into slavery under a cruel master.) I am hardly a fan of the one true fiancée you see. I worry often that my personal dislike for her overshadows her actions making her seem like a demon when she isn't. (Well, at least not always.) She's really a nice girl, just a violent manic. On the other hand I do go to light on Nabiki as I like her as a character.

**To those who think I am setting Ranma up with too many women at once **– give it time. The pairing(s) for this story are set, but I don't intend to have it/them become obvious overnight. I want any romance/ relationships in this story to feel like they developed properly rather than just throwing them together because I want them to be.

**I want you, my readers, to know my attitude on writing this story** – right or wrong it is how I feel. I am writing this for my enjoyment and hopefully for yours and for no other reason. This story comes to me a chapter at a time despite the outline I have written out – this means there are something's I had planned when I first started which will never come to pass as new avenues have opened up to me altering my original plans/direction.

**As to the pace of the story**, which a few have commented on and I partially agree with at times, this story will progress as fast or slow as my muse demands. It is my intention to keep this story going for a long time so how fast or how slow it moves (or how quickly or slowly the chapters are released) in fiction time really isn't a concern for me. I can tell you that days will start to skip forward once the Nerima arc has finished playing out. I had intended to have it finish in this chapter but I found myself stymied on writing parts of it thus did it not finish in this chapter. (Specifically the Cologne combat scene – I find I am unable to do it proper justice.)

**Personally **I felt this chapter lacks something, I hope you found this untrue.

**Once again, I thank you for reading this story and I do hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I had in writing it. If you did, please leave a review.**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Additional Thanks**

(In Alphabetical Order)

3 Headed Demon Dog – For pointing out canon issues and for keeping me on track with certain characters personalities, while it may not always be possible I'm glad I have had someone like him helping me to do so.

Borgrabbit – For being a beta reader for half this story and for continued support. (I chose to release it without having it all beta-read.)

Genhoss – For his advice, support, and just being there to bounce ideas off of.

Mythicalprogrammer – For MANY corrections throughout the chapter.

Rainbowtroll – For helping me here and there with ideas and scenes.

Veiled Malice – For advice on being a writer. (Blame him for the re-write!) (Heh)

And finally, thanks to all those who posted a review for this story and for all your continued support.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

– Revised September 2nd, 2010 –

– Minor Revision/Corrections January 25th, 2011 –


	15. Paths

**VICISSITUDE**

**Warning, Story Key & Disclaimer** are all located in Chapter One, the prologue. If you continue to read past this point, you are assumed to understand what this story may contain in the way of offensive or inappropriate content.

***PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO POST A REVIEW***

(After you read the chapter of course.)

**!REQUEST FROM THE AUTHOR!**

If you happen to find any incomplete or half-finished sentences, spelling errors or grammar corrections as you read, please feel free to send me a private message so that I can fix them. Thank you. I am human, thus I make mistakes. Help me be less human!

**Author Notes/Commentaries Are Located At The End Of The Chapter**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Chapter Fifteen**

– **Paths –**

"**You go right: You run into an old friend."**

"**You go left: You aren't there to prevent them from getting hit by a car."**

"**Be they simple choices or the hard, all have consequences."**

"**We rarely stop to consider how our choices may affect others."**

"**There are those who try to force us down paths."**

"**But ultimately, the choice was ours."**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

Nerima, Japan — Tendo Dojo (Late Evening)

After Konatsu had left, Kasumi quickly returned to the dojo where she found her father the cause of the loud shouting she had heard as she approached her home, but rather than him either wailing or screaming in anger his boisterousness was due to him dancing one of his typical jigs while proclaiming how the schools would be joined once Ranma was brought back to face his duties.

Knowing such antics wouldn't cease for some time Kasumi thought it best to show Nodoka and Tsuruko where they would be spending the evening as guests of the Tendo-ke only to have them inform her they would not be spending the night. Before she could humbly offer to allow them the use of the guest room Soun immediately stepped to do the same, insisting that he would be shamed if they were to do anything but accept his hospitality. In the end Nodoka gave into the request when Soun mentioned the possibility of Ranma returning sometime during the night. Hearing Tsuruko comment about how nice it would be to have a warm bath before bed Kasumi set about seeing to their bathing needs before she excused herself to finish up with her duties – more importantly to mull over what she would do with the information she'd gotten from Emiko.

Such was the depth of her soul-searching that she failed to notice when Nodoka entered the kitchen to observe her as she instinctually worked on cleaning the dishes from the evening's meal.

"Kasumi?"

Nodoka's voice made Kasumi jump, worse she almost chipped the cup she had in her hand.

"Oh my auntie you surprised me."

"Forgive me dear, it wasn't my intention."

"Oh its fine auntie." Kasumi's hands returned to working on the cup in her hand. "Did you need something?"

"Need something? No dear. You have been most thorough in seeing to our needs."

Kasumi beamed under the older woman's praise.

"Tsuruko is in fact taking a bath at this moment. I plan to join her, shortly." Nodoka casually crossed the room to stand near the younger girl as she worked. "However, there is something I wish to discuss with you."

"Oh, and what might that be auntie?" Kasumi regarded Nodoka over her shoulder.

"I wish to know what is troubling you dear."

"N…nothing's troubling me auntie." Kasumi's response would've been far more convincing had she not stuttered or turned away refusing to look Nodoka in the eyes as she lied.

Nodoka studied the younger girls profile before reaching over to pluck the cup Kasumi had in her hands. "Really dear? Then why have you been washing the same cup since I entered the kitchen then?"

Kasumi gave into Nodoka's gentle tugging on her shoulders as she insistently turned her away from the sink; her eyes never lifting from her now empty hands.

"Look at me dear." Nodoka's voice was soft, motherly.

When she did not do as requested Kasumi felt a hand cup her chin in a gentle effort to get her to do as asked; unwilling to look up she resisted.

"Won't you trust me Kasumi-chan?" Nodoka said, her continued use of her soft matronly tone breaking Kasumi's will to resist thus did she cave into the elder woman's desire allowing her head to be raised. Where Kasumi thought she would find a look of disapproval instead she found only worry and concern marring Nodoka's gentle seeming features.

"Kasumi-chan… there is clearly something troubling you and this old woman would like it very much if her prospective daughter-in-law would trust her with her worries."

When she finished speaking Nodoka noticed Kasumi's quick furtive glance towards the kitchen door. "I see. Are you worried someone else might overhear what you have to say?"

Kasumi nodded meekly, her hands worriedly working the edge of her apron.

Seeking to alleviate the younger girl's worries, Nodoka poked her head out of the door seeking to spot anyone who might be attempting to listen in. Not finding anyone she closed the door behind her sliding a stool in the way so it would be heard scrapping the floor should anyone attempt to enter.

As Kasumi opened her lips to speak, Nodoka held a finger to her lips as she moved to the sink. After closing the windows behind it she turned on the water and left it running in the sink as she took Kasumi's hands so as to guide her to the middle of the room where she sat the young woman down on a stool. After pulling over one for herself, Nodoka sat down to take Kasumi's hands in hers as she leaned forward to speak in a conspiratorial whisper, "There that should keep anyone from over hearing us so long as we keep our voices low. Though I must say I haven't used such methods to hide my actions since I was a teenager." Nodoka practically giggled.

"Now, what juicy little secret are you keeping dear?" Nodoka whispered conspiratorially, her grin bringing one to Kasumi's now slightly red face.

"Oh my, it's nothing like that auntie." Kasumi responded between a few giggles of her own.

Her words had the effect of bursting the bubble on the many little scenarios Nodoka had playing through her mind – several of which were Kasumi's admitting to already being Ranma's lover or some other such naughty bit of information. Suppressing her disappointment Nodoka squeezed Kasumi's hands reassuringly. "Whatever it is you wish to tell me I promise it won't leave this room without your permission Kasumi-chan."

Giving one last quickly glance around the room Kasumi leaned forward to divulge the secret she had though a part of her didn't wish to do so for fear that once she did, what she knew of Ranma's departure would instantly become common knowledge throughout the Nerima Ward as nearly everything revolving around Ranma did these days.

Cupping her hand over Nodoka's ear, Kasumi whispered everything she'd discovered regarding Ranma's departure—from knowing there was another cat-like female to her subsequent discovery of where the flight, said cat-girl had pulled Ranma onto was headed. Nodoka's own hand went to her mouth, her eyes widening further and further as she listened.

"Oh my," Nodoka copied Kasumi's customary exclamation, "so my son is on this plane to the United States?"

Kasumi nodded, "Most likely he has already landed in Atlanta, auntie."

"And you say he was with another like him?"

Kasumi nodded quickly, "Yes auntie. And she could change to look like a normal girl!"

Nodoka's eyes widened, "Do you think this means Ranma might be able to change as well?"

Kasumi nodded quickly, "I'd like to think so auntie. If not, maybe she will teach Ranma to do so. Maybe that's what I meant by needing training. Konatsu-kun said he saw the girl go from a normal girl to that of a large cat-girl. I… I even have a few pictures of Ranma-kun from him and I think one of them may contain an image of this other cat-girl."

"Pictures?" Nodoka raised an eyebrow, wondering why these pictures had not been included with the ones she saw in the dojo only to realize that it would have meant Kasumi having to tell what she knew to the others. "Do you have them with you? Can I see them?"

"Oh of course auntie!" Kasumi pulled out the small selection of pictures she'd gotten from Konatsu and showed them to the other women. Nodoka took particular interest in those of the girl in her cat form, a little sparkle in her eye at the idea of how cute grandchildren would be from Ranma and the girl – even if she was gaijin.

Having looked over all the pictures Nodoka looked up at Kasumi, "I would like your permission to discuss this with my cousin."

Kasumi's sudden worried expression came as no surprise to Nodoka, "Do not worry Kasumi-chan, I will not do so without your permission. But in light of this girl being able to change it may provide Tsuruko with what she needs to confirm my son is not a demon but rather some kind of obakemono."

"Oh auntie I don't want to say no…" Kasumi fretted with the edge of one of her sleeves. "And if you insist I won't…"

"But?" Nodoka prompted Kasumi to speak her mind.

"But if you must I ask you do so only **after** you have left Nerima." At what she thought was Nodoka's unconvinced expression Kasumi became desperate – her next words rushing out quickly.

"Please auntie you mustn't speak of it here! I don't want any of the others finding out and going after him! I don't want them getting in the way when…" Kasumi's hand flew to her lips.

Intrigued at Kasumi's sudden blush Nodoka pushed to have the statement finished, "When what Kasumi-chan?"

Watching Kasumi Nodoka idly noted how her embarrassment did wonders for her appearance, making the younger girl appear even lovelier. This of course made Nodoka giddy as she thought how manly Ranma was to have such a girl chasing after him.

Kasumi spoke in barely a whisper; her words surprising both herself and Nodoka. "I'm going after him auntie." The reason for her personal surprise was that until she had said them aloud she had been unsure of her path. But now that she had it confirmed in her mind that this was the path she was going to take and nothing would dissuade her.

Nodoka's eyebrows both went up. "You… you're what?"

Kasumi's head came up, her soft chocolate brown eyes meeting Nodoka's lighter brown ones. "Auntie, I am going after Ranma-kun. I want to be the one to bring him home." Kasumi squared her shoulders, her gaze suddenly filling with a confidence Nodoka was more accustomed to seeing in the eyes of her son. "I **will** be the one to bring him home."

Nodoka's shock quickly wore off and she found herself looking at Kasumi as if for the first time. Where she once saw a timid young woman, she now saw someone who had made a decision knowing how it would change her life. More importantly she saw a bit of herself when she was young—a young woman who wanted more than what life had given her or force upon her. In the eldest Tendo she saw one who craved adventure if only once and unlike when she had chosen the easier path in her youth it was clear Kasumi was not going to do the same. Before her was a girl who was willing to take the chance to chase after a possible love instead of sitting back and waiting for it to come to her and it was her oh so manly son who inspired this young meek unmarried housewife to take life by the reigns and go for what she wanted, him!

The beaming smile Kasumi found herself subject to surprised her slightly, as did Nodoka's sudden standing to her feet. "Kasumi-san."

Nodoka's use of san instead of chan startled Kasumi slightly. Added to this was how the older woman's voice was stern – a sharp contrast to the approval shining in her eyes or the smile tugging at the edge of her lips.

"I approve of your decision and will keep to my promise. I shall not speak word of what you have told me until I am outside of Nerima and I will have her swear to keep it to herself until we reach our family lands, with your permission of course."

A slightly bewildered Kasumi nodded as she sat and watched Nodoka move towards the door to slide the chair out of the way. Before opening it she paused and turned to face Kasumi. Reaching inside her obi Nodoka pulled something out and laid it upon the counter. "You have my blessings Kasumi-san. Feel free to use this to help you and do not worry about the costs. My family will cover them I only ask you keep in touch."

With that Nodoka swiftly exited the kitchen.

Curious as to what Nodoka had left her Kasumi crossed the room to find an expense card in the name of Nodoka Himura.

Picking it up, clutching it to her chest, Kasumi strode purposefully to the phone and dialed her friend Emiko back.

"Hello? Emiko-chan? It's Kasumi. Remember that offer of helping me book a flight? I humbly accept."

1) **Obake** and **bakemono** (sometimes **obakemono**) are a class of yokai in Japanese folklore. Literally, the terms mean _a thing that changes_, referring to a state of transformation or shape shifting.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Atlanta, Georgia — Digger Mansion (Mid Evening)

Twenty minutes and several introductions later Ranma, who was again human, sat on a couch with Britanny to his left, her mother to his right. He could swear the woman, who looked way too young to have three daughters, was checking him out on occasions in a way that reminding him of how Nabiki would size him up when planning something or the way some of the girls in class would look at him when they thought his fiancée's weren't looking.

Ranma would've given Julia's actions more attention if he wasn't distracted by both the goings on in the room and the fact he could hardly feel his ki anymore. It had apparently been almost totally replaced by the other energy after what happened out on the lawn. He was very relieved to find that it was slowly rebuilding but it still bothered him. Of course that was only one of the changes from whatever had happened, the other was he'd lost about a foot of height in his hybrid form and now only stood about an inch or so over seven feet putting him at about the same height as Britanny.

"Soooo… any clue how this happened Ranma?" Britanny asked as she gently placed a hand gently on his leg – an act that Ranma barely reacted too much to her delight.

Ranma shook his head, his mind more on his ki than his loss in height or where Britanny had her hands. "Nope, I got no clue."

"Anything like this ever happen to you before?" Britanny met Ranma's incredulous gaze with a sheepish one. "Heh, sorry. I guess not."

"Don't worry about it Cheetah." Ranma said patting the hand she had on his leg as he looked over at Sheila who was posing before a cheval mirror someone had pulled into the room while using a pair of hand held ones to inspect her body from every angle she could. "And I'm sorry about this Sheila."

"Sorry?" Sheila chimed in whirling to face Ranma a huge smile on her face. If it had not of been for Britanny being on the couch with him and the possessive look Sheila could see in her eye she would have launched herself across the room and hugged him to death. "I love it!"

The reason for her elation was because the previously petite five foot two were-jaguar now had a sylphlike body and had increased in height by eight inches. Sure a change of eight inches isn't really much considering most were-cats stood over six feet in height, but it made a sizable difference when coupled with her new curvier figure. Where she was once short and childlike in appearance, at least as far as other were-cats were concerned, Sheila now appeared more like a svelte but well endowed miniature were-jaguar rather than one who had yet to finish puberty while still possessing just a dash of her previous cuteness. Overall the change was enough to make her extremely happy not to mention highly grateful towards the one she saw as responsible for the change – Ranma.

Sheila favored Ranma with a sultry mist as she struck a pose instead; her rear out, hands behind her head, back arched to thrust out her chest. Where it might have looked good on her human form her current one didn't quite match up resulting in her looking a bit foolish.

"Um… Sheila maybe you should wait 'til you're a bit more accustomed to your new body before you try to pose like that." Brianna hid her amusement at her friend's antics behind a hand.

"Why" Sheila asked moving to another rather ridiculous pose, her rear sticking out even more.

"Maybe 'cause yer making yourself look like an idiot?" Ranma shot out without thinking.

Everyone froze, well almost everyone. Brianna proved she had inherited at least a portion of her sister's were-cheetah speed when she quickly fled from the room—though her laughter could still be heard even by those without a were-cat's hearing.

"What did you say you jerk?" Sheila slammed down the two mirrors she had in her hands and made ready to pounce on Ranma for an entirely different reason.

"Sheila." At hearing Julia say her name Sheila turned her angry glare on the woman only to flinch at something she saw in the woman's eyes. "Now is not the time to argue."

"Fine." Sheila said giving Ranma a glare before she turned her heard away from him making it clear she was ignoring him. "But I expect the jerk to apologize to me later!"

"Whatever, if you want to keep making yourself look like an… ow ow ow ow!" Britanny's digging her nails into Ranma's leg cut him off earning her a hurt look from him which she rolled her eyes at.

Sheila would've huffed and dropped herself into a chair but she couldn't due to Gina who was once again waving a handheld scanner up and down her body stopping every few seconds to examine the devices readings.

During one of those pauses Gina spoke, "I for one want to know how it happened. A person doesn't just change suddenly without a reason."

Ranma shrugged, "I did." his words earning him Gina's attention "Twice.".

Gina wrinkled her brow, "Twice?"

"Ok, three times if you count me being shorter again. Not that I mind. Hitting my head on things was gettin' kind of annoying." Ranma rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sure whatever happened to Sheila isn't Ranma's fault." Britanny cut in.

"But it had to be something Ranma did! He was taller before and Sheila was shorter and now they've both changed. Somehow he altered both their body sizes." Gina said waving her empty hand towards Sheila. "Not to mention her shape and since he says he doesn't know any magic…"

"I don't." Ranma cut in after which Sheila did the same. "Just so we're all clear on this I am ok with it."

"Yes yes, we know that Sheila and I don't doubt what you Ranma but what you did simply shouldn't have be possible!" Gina took half a step towards the couch where Ranma sat. "Who knows how this has affected either of your were-cat forms or your metabolisms or genetic makeup. I just have to get more readings from the both of you!"

"Nuh uh! No doing sis, you got enough readings from him earlier." Britanny put an arm out in front of Ranma in a warding fashion. '_Not to mention several gropes!_'

Despite Britanny's comment Gina continued to step towards her and Ranma. When Britanny started to growl she finally ceased inching forward.

"I didn't do anything." Ranma mumbled.

"But it has to have something to do with you; you're the only unknown factor in this equation Ranma. Maybe you did it and don't know it… maybe it's something left over from whatever changed you into a were-cat in the first place or it could be something else entirely but we have no way to know without doing research!" Gina exclaimed while taking a further tentative step towards him, wand held at the ready.

"Give it up Gina; Ranma doesn't want you to wave that thing all over him again," Brianna commented while sauntering back into the room. Her path took her behind the couch Ranma sat on earning her a low growl from Britanny when she languidly ran her hand across the back of the couch and through some of Ranma's currently pig-tail free hair causing him to shiver and look at her nervously.

Continuing around the couch Brianna dropped herself back into the chair she'd vacated noting that despite her anger at having just flirted with Ranma Britanny avoided her gaze guiltily while inching closer to Ranma.

"Besides I doubt that scanner can tell you anymore anyway." When Brianna concluded her comment she was rather surprised when Britanny gave her a thankful smile, one she returned.

"Brianna has a point Gina." Britanny said. "So put that thing away. You can play mad scientist later."

"But Cheetah!," Gina pleaded pushing her lower lip out in a pout, "I might have missed something or there might have been some interference! You can't expect me to just let a mystery like this go!"

"What more can that thing tell you anyway? You've already waved it over him a couple a dozen times. So it's not like you could learn anything new." Britanny leaned in closer to Ranma happy that he didn't pull away. Of course if she knew he simply wasn't paying much attention to how close she was she might've been less pleased.

"It's for science!" Gina pouted even more, unhappy at being denied access to Ranma; though not entirely for scientific reasons.

Julia chuckled slightly at seeing Gina practically begging her sister like she wanted Britanny to share a new toy on Christmas, "Britanny is right Gina. I think you've gotten enough readings with that device."

Gina frowned while Britanny beamed at her mother's support. "See, even mom agrees with me! Now leave Ranma alone! Go play with something in your lab."

What neither of them noticed, save Ranma, was brief devious glint in Julia's eye – one that had been directed at him making him wonder what kind of mayhem she planned to add to this already odd situation.

Looking to take some pressure off of Britanny and to have an earlier question answered Brianna rounded on her mother. "Say Mom, earlier you said something about knowing…?"

Brianna never got to finish her statement due to her mother's interruption. "What a great idea Britanny!"

"Huh?" Britanny gazed at her mother in confusion. "What idea?"

"Why suggesting Gina take Ranma down to the lab so she can get better readings of course!" Julia smiled.

Britanny tried to refute what her mother was saying, "I didn't…" only to be interrupted as her mother continued without missing a beat.

"What a wonderful sister you are to suggest such a thing, besides didn't you say he wanted Gina's help trying to figure out why he can't change forms on command?"

It was Gina's turn to beam, of course taking the time to pump one of her arms in victory. "Thanks for the great idea sis!"

Gina would've slunk up to Ranma to start pulling him towards her lab if he hadn't been currently under guard as it were. Neither of her sisters missed the gleam in her eye nor the way she looked Ranma over from head to toe before licking her lips.

'_Have to make sure Gina doesn't get him alone in the lab._' Britanny and Seance had the same thought, Must not let Gina get Ranma alone in the lab, while Brianna was making plans to ensure Gina couldn't prevent her from seeing the security footage of her examination.

Julia turned to Ranma, "You wouldn't mind allowing my daughter to try to help you figure out why you can't change on your own would you Ranma? After all that is one of the reasons you came to Atlanta right?" At seeing Ranma nod dumbly Julia smiled. "And while you're there Gina can collect further readings that might give her an answer as to what happened to you and Sheila."

'_Oh great, alone with Gropey?_' Ranma thought as he gazed from Julia to the Gina gulping nervously. "I'm not sure…"

Laughing playfully Julia ran a hand down Ranma's arm, "Come now, it's not like she's going to strap you to a table and attempt to have her way with you."

Ranma, Britanny, and Seance's eyes took up most of their faces at hearing that – though the latter of the two because they knew it might actually happen if Gina were left alone with Ranma.

Julia looked at Ranma questioningly, "You do want her to help you learn how to control your changes don't you?"

"Yeah but…"

"Good! Then it's settled. Gina will take you to her lab and try to help you learn to control your changes and she'll get the extra readings she wanted."

Ranma was about to argue over not having agreed when Gina spoke, Please Ranma? I'd really like to help you."

Looking over at her Ranma saw the pleading look on her face and just like that his resistance failed. After all she just wanted to help him and it was something he wanted anyway. "Sure… but only because I want to learn how control my changes."

"So when do you want to go down to my lab Ranma?" Gina's expression went instantly from pleading to all smiles. Her voice lowering slightly, becoming more of a smooth sound instead of her previous excited one – a tone her sisters instantly recognized as the one she used when trying to entice a handsome male.

"Now's fine." Ranma responded only to wince due to Britanny's claws digging into his thigh.

Thinking to remove Britanny's hand from his leg Ranma again placed his on top of hers only to have her instantly entwine her fingers with his. Turning his head, a questioning look on his face, he found himself looking at Britanny's beaming smile and wide sparkly eyes.

'_Wow, so cute._' Was all he could think before her smile dimmed when Gina came over to grab his arm to pull him up from the couch.

"Ok than let's go!" Gina practically bounced with glee as she tried to get him to stand happy that Ranma had said yes and now Britanny couldn't stop her from taking him with her to the lab.

"Well you're not going by yourself!" Britanny announced as she stood up with Ranma, her hand still entwined with his.

"Quite right, Sheila will be going with them." Everyone turned to Julia who'd just spoken. "After all she needs to be examined as well."

"That's fine by me," Britanny replied. "The more the merrier. But be prepared to be bored to death Sheila, Gina can get pretty geeky."

"Hey!" Gina stomped her foot angrily.

Britanny's smile faded when she heard her mother speak, "Sorry Britanny, but you're not going with them."

"Say what?" Britanny exclaimed turning on her mother angrily. One simple look was all it took for Julia to cow her as she too stood up from the couch.

"You heard me Britanny."

"But… mom." Britanny whined as she let go of Ranma's hand reluctantly.

Julia stepped past Britanny and gave Ranma a gentle push in Gina's direction; ok more than a little push as he almost stumbled and had to put his arm around Gina's waist to keep her from falling.

Britanny growled at seeing Ranma with his arm around her sister and moved to separate the two only to stop when she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder.

"And where do you think you're going daughter?"

"Um…" She pointed towards Ranma and Gina, of which Gina already had a good hold on Ranma's arm as she thanked him for keeping her from falling. "With them?"

"I already told you that weren't going with them, after all you have a kitchen to clean up." Julia's other hand grabbed the back of Brianna's shirt as she tried to sneak past to follow Gina who was already guiding Ranma out of the room, "Brianna dear, I'd appreciate it if you'd help her."

"But Mom!" Came Brianna and Britanny's twin whines.

Meanwhile Ranma had removed his arm from behind Gina as they walked but before he could get too far away from her Gina grabbed his arm and leaned into him.

"Mrs. Diggers, I really should help clean up the kitchen. I mean I made the mess too." Ranma said over his shoulder trying to ignore Gina's glomp on his arm.

"Nonsense, you are a guest here Ranma." Julia waved a hand towards him dismissively "Besides I'm sure my daughters can handle it, that and we really should try to figure out what happened."

"I'm going with my sister!" Gar stated only to deflate when Julia raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"I think not. You have an early day tomorrow." She pointed at her three students. "All three of you do. You start your training with me at four so you'd better get a good night's rest."

"But my sister…" Gar tried to state wish to accompany Sheila more adamantly.

"Is in perfectly good hands now move.' Julia commanded. "Believe me when I say you don't want to be sleepy tomorrow. I'll be pushing all three of you to your limits tomorrow so I can determine just where you need the most training."

Throwing a dirty look at Ranma's back Gar acquiesced, giving Julia a half bow, "Yes sensei."

"Good, besides they won't be alone. I'm sure Genn wouldn't mind acting as Gina's assistant."

It was all Julia could do not to laugh at seeing Gina's smile falter as she realized she wouldn't be alone with Ranma as she had planned.

Genn tried to hide her own joy at being able to spend more time with Ranma, even if it would be in an official capacity. Plus she knew Gina would more than likely get him into one of her regeneration tubes and since clothing got in the way of the sensors… "Sure thing Mrs. Diggers."

Ranma was once again subjected to Genn's glomp on his free arm, the other being held securely by Gina who was giving Genn a dirty look behind Ranma's back.

Julia did chuckle this time before turning to face the remaining male in the room, "Seance, could you do me a favor and see if you can't contact my husband. What happened may be magical in nature and we might need his expertise."

The boy in question nodded, though it was easy to see his reluctance. He both didn't wish to leave Gina alone with the new were-cat and because he knew if it weren't for his having changed schools of magic he might have been of more use at the moment thus preventing the need for Gina to be alone with him in the first place.

"Now that that's all decided, everyone should be off." Julia clapped her hands indicating people should start moving – specifically Britanny and Brianna whom she guided out of the room personally.

Gina's grip on Ranma's arm loosened, becoming more of a guiding touch, it also made him less nervous of her than he was of Genn who was starting to pet his arm again. "So, ready to go to the lab Ranma?"

Despite himself Ranma couldn't help but blush slightly when he turned to see Gina smiling up at him shyly. "Um… sure."

Looking back he smiled at Britanny, "I'll see you later ok Cheetah?"

Said were-cheetah sighed, "Yeah… soon as I get finished I'll come down to the lab."

"Take your time!" Gina practically sang as the trio left the room, Sheila following behind them alternately glaring at Ranma's back and checking out her rear with a mirror.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Nerima, Japan — Ucchan's Restaurant (Late Evening)

Ukyo was heading for the bath before settling in for the night when the sound of someone knocking upon the door to the shop gave her pause. Heading down to see who it could be she heard Konatsu's voice talking with whoever it was. Quickening her steps in hopes it would be Ranma she was in the front room within seconds only to be both disappointed and surprised at finding it was Kasumi to whom Konatsu was conversing.

Worried something worse had happened to Ranma Ukyo interrupted their conversation without pause. "Kasumi? Is everything ok? Has something happened to Ranma-honey?"

Kasumi turned towards Ukyo and smiled, "Oh no, nothing has happened. Well, nothing more than I am aware of… but you know how exciting Ranma-kun's life can be so it is possible something could've happened."

Ukyo sighed in relief even as she rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it sugar. So if it's not anything with Ranma is it someone else? Did Akane get kidnapped again or something?"

Both Konatsu and Kasumi spoke in answer at once. "Oh my no, I'm here to see Konatsu-kun." "Please forgive the lateness of Kasumi-san's visit but she is here to see me Ukyo-sama."

The two shared similar expressions of seeking Ukyo's forgiveness, "If we are disturbing you…" They said at the same time.

Ukyo looked rapidly back and forth from the two finding herself unable to refuse two such expressions let alone one from Kasumi. "Not at all!" She said a lot faster than she meant to before taking Kasumi's hand in hers.

Ukyo gently escorted the older girl into the shop, "Come on in. Can I make you anything? Have you heard anything about Ranma? How about something to drink? Did he come back?"

Allowing herself to be guided into the shop Kasumi was soon seated on a stool while Ukyo moved around behind it looking to fulfill any request her unexpected guest might have, especially if it would get her information on Ranma.

"Why thank you! I'd love a cup of tea if that's not too much trouble?"

"You're no trouble at all Kasumi-san, one cup of tea coming right up!" Ukyo spun around to get the kettle only to find Konatsu already in the midst of preparations. Shrugging she turned back to Kasumi.

"Soooo you're here to see Konatsu?"

"Yes please." Kasumi responded sweetly. "Konatsu-kun stopped by to talk to me about something earlier but I sadly didn't have the time. Auntie came back from her trip today and I didn't wish to be a rude hostess."

Kasumi's lips turned downward ever so slightly for the briefest of seconds before turning to a smile. "Poor auntie was so unhappy to find Ranma wasn't there to welcome her back."

Ukyo looked from her male waitress to the older girl on the stool her curiosity obvious on her face. She was just about to poke her nose in and ask what they might have to discuss when the rest of what Kasumi said half-registered, "Wait? What did you say?"

"I was just saying how disappointed I felt at not being able to see what Konatsu-kun had to say due to having to entertain auntie. Not that I mind having auntie as a guest. She is always so nice."

"But when Konatsu-kun dropped by auntie and father were discussing the future of the Tendo engagement."

The okonomiyaki chef leaned a bit forward, eager to hear anything that concerned her Ran-chan, especially if the word 'engagement' was involved.

"Why when I left they were discussing where Ranma-kun will be living when he returns. Auntie is very excited about having him move back in with her while father seems to wish for him to remain living with us." Kasumi brought a dainty hand up to her chin, her eyes cast towards the ceiling. "Oh I do hope he decides to stay. I would miss all the exciting guests that come to see Ranma-kun all the time."

Ukyo grinned, her mind latching happily upon the possibility of Ranma moving out of the Tendo home thereby taking away the advantage Akane had over her by being able to be around Ranma all the time. "So Ran-chan hasn't returned?"

"Oh my no, Auntie was ever so upset to find both he and uncle Saotome weren't there to welcome her home."

"No surprise the panda wasn't there." Ukyo commented under her breath.

"Uncle Saotome left earlier to find Ranma. I do hope he finds him and brings him back soon."

Konatsu set a cup of tea down in front of Kasumi who immediately thanked him. Though Ukyo was keen on asking more questions, she allowed Kasumi a moment to enjoy her tea.

"Mmmm delicious Konatsu-kun!"

"Thank you Kasumi-san. I am pleased you like it."

Kasumi took another sip, "Is that honeydew I taste?"

Konatsu beamed and nodded. "Oh you noticed! You mentioned liking it, so I figured I would give it a try. Did I get it right?"

On the other side of the counter wondered just when the two of them had gotten to know each other so well to be as comfortable as they seemed to be with each other. She eyed them for a few moments noting the way they were interacting as they continued to talk about inane subjects of no interest to her, i.e., nothing about her Ran-chan.

Letting them talk for about a minute longer Ukyo interrupted their conversation, "You were saying something about Ran-chan moving out Kasumi?"

"Hurm? Oh my yes, auntie is very set on Ranma-kun moving in with her. When I left father was saying how it would be bad for Ranma-kun to move as he would have to change schools."

Ukyo cursed under her breath. Having Ranma move out of the Tendo home was one thing, having him move away and change schools was something else entirely. "Why… why would Ran-chan need to change schools? Doesn't auntie live just over in the next ward? Ran-chan could easily make that run every day. Heck he'd even call it training."

"Well, it seems auntie sold her old home so she no longer lives nearby." Kasumi said between sips of tea. "I'm not really sure where she plans to live but she said something about wanting to keep it secret for now."

"Ummm excuse me Kasumi. You and Konatsu must have a lot to talk about." Ukyo grabbed headed towards the door.

"Going out Ukyo-sama?" Konatsu asked.

"I just figured I would let you and Kasumi talk about whatever it is you needed to. I don't want to get in the way." Ukyo lied, intending to rush over to the Tendo home to find out where auntie was planning to take her Ran-chan to. After all she had a right to know as his cute fiancée.

"Oh my, do try not to stay out too late Ukyo-san it is a school night." Kasumi reminded the Okonomiyaki chef as she vanished out the door. The moment Ukyo was gone, the door closed behind her, Kasumi's face lost its serene expression. "Konatsu-kun. I need your help."

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Atlanta, Georgia — Elder Digger Mansion (Late Evening)

Julia paused as she passed Seance in the hall. "Seance?"

"Yes Mrs. Diggers?"

"I told you before to call me Julia please."

The boy nodded, "I know Mrs. Diggers, I will try. It is just that I feel more comfortable using your proper title being that you are the wife of my teacher."

"But he's not your teacher anymore is he Seance? Not since you became a Warmage." Julia ignored Seance's flinch as what she said was the truth. "But Suit yourself."

"Speaking of which." Julia casually leaned up against the wall behind her. "Any luck contacting my husband?"

"Sadly no Mrs. Diggers, despite my best efforts to reach him I was unable. It is possible he may be someplace where messages cannot reach him such as the inner chambers of the mage council. Only official messengers know the proper incantations to successfully contact one within those areas."

"I see. Well thank you for trying Seance."

"Of course Mrs. Diggers. If you'd like I can try to contact him again in the morning."

"That'd be great Seance. I'd like to speak to him about our new guest before he returns from Jade." Julia chuckled. "You know how he can get about new boys and our daughters."

"Indeed I do Mrs. Diggers." Seance replied both chuckling and shivering in recollection of seeing Theodore Diggers Flaming Skull in use on Ryan. "Until morning then?"

"Goodnight Seance."

Julia remained where she stood until Seance was out of sight after which she continued towards her original destination, her private study—her little sanctum from the world where all of her family knew not to bother her unless matters were urgent.

Once sequestered within the confines of her private chamber Julia surveyed the shelf covered walls upon which lay manuscripts, scrolls, and even loose papers all dealing with the subject of the physical arts in one form or another. Her husband had a similar room opposite hers which he had filled with magical paraphernalia.

Crossing over to a specific shelf, a sense of urgency in her steps, Julia pulled one of the books on the end aside triggering the hidden latch whilst muttering a few words under her breath. A silver glow outlined the entirety of the shelving unit briefly before simply faded away revealing a second set of shelves unseen behind the first upon which several items lay – many of which were not books.

One might ask what would the currently disgraced Armsmaster of Jade hide in such a secure location? Did it contain secret techniques known only to the masters of Shun Leep? Or perhaps ancient mystical treatises on combat styles long since forgotten save by perhaps the most ancient of Elven scribes?

Indeed such things were included among the items stashed within this compartment as Julia wished to keep these bits of knowledge close at hand but they were not what she was after this day. It was the contents of the shelf near the middle; one upon which her private collection of magazines, several old and worn books, two stuffed plushies, and a single large tome entitled "Everything I've forgotten about Martial Arts and More" lay.

Muttering a few more releasing words eliciting a series of multi-color glows from each of the items upon the shelf in question after which Julia selected four of the magazines, one of the old worn books and finally the plushie on the far left. With these items in hand Julia strode across the room to slip casually into the rooms single lounge chair where she opened the first of the two magazines while clutching the stuffed animal to her chest.

On the page an image of a smiling Ranma stood posed before several fallen foes, above his image in bold print was the title of the article, "Ranma Saotome of the Anything Goes Martial Arts – Photos By N. Tendo". In truth it wasn't so much an article as a pictorial of Ranma involved in various physical activities – many of them shirtless, some even less.

Julia sighed as she flipped through the pages enjoying every image letting out long wistful sighs while clutching her chosen plushie to her chest. "You certainly have filled out since this picture was taken Ranma Saotome. You hardly look to be only eighteen that's for sure." She licked her finger and turned to the next page.

"And just because by Earth standards eighteen is considered rather young doesn't mean that you're not old enough to garner the interest of my daughters… especially not with a physique like that."

Pausing in her perusal of the magazine Julia lifted the small plushie up to eye level to prance the stuffed animal before while speaking to it as if talking to a child, "Just think of all the grandchildren Ranma and one of my daughters could give me my pwecious wittle p-chan."

She giggled girlishly. "Oh yes… momma Julia is gonna be a grandmother yes she is." Giggling even louder Julia re-clasped the pig plushie to her chest tightly resulting in the small animal giving forth an imitation pig-like squeal.

Lifting the pig up again, a look of mock surprise on her face, Julia once again addressed her precious plushie, "What's that wittle p-chan?" She squeezed it yet again resulting in another squeal from the cute little pig, her look of surprise becoming one of delight. "Why your right… what if all of them fall for him?"

–OINK–

"Why didn't I think of that?" Julia exclaimed, a bright smile on her face. "You're such a bright wittle piggy thinking how they could share him… after all having more than one husband is legal in many parts of Jade even if such a thing has never been for me."

She made the plushie squeak several times in a row, her head cocked as if she were actually listening to what it had to say.

"What? How can I be sure one of them fall for him?"

–OINK–OINK–

"Don't you worry my wittle p-chan mommy has a plan…" Julia smiled wickedly. "That is assuming Ranma proves to actually be as good a warrior as I'm lead to believe…"

–OINK–

Julia's gleeful look dimmed for only a moment before returning to its previous intensity. "You just let mommy worry about dear old Theo… if he knows what's good for him he won't get in the way."

"Especially if I keep him too worn out to be a problem!"

If the little pig in her arms had been the real thing and it could have read her mind, it would have had a nosebleed at the prospect of what Julia had in mind for her husband.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Iguaza Falls, Brazil

On a narrow pathway winding up the tall cliffs of the falls Ryoga suddenly lost his step due to a series of powerful sneezes that wracked his body. His voice could be heard cursing Ranma even over the rushing waters of the falls.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Nerima, Japan — Outside Ucchan's Restaurant (Late Evening)

Nabiki watched Ukyo leave the Ucchan from the shadows across the street, a directional microphone in her hand – one she was now using to listen in on the conversation taking place between the Ucchan's resident male kunoichi and her sweet supposedly head in the clouds sister.

While she felt guilty for tailing Kasumi here her inquisitive nature and desire to discover why her sister had been acting so secretive overshadowed any such feelings – and she was glad they had. Nabiki was practically shocked to the core as she listened to her sister doing her best to convince Konatsu to go with her on a trip to America. What made it even more shocking was that Kasumi not only wanted to leave this very night but she brought her already packed bags with her and they were currently hidden around the back of the restaurant.

It was clear from the start to Nabiki that Konatsu would give in to her sister's odd request. She even suggested they leave a note behind to let Ukyo know why he was gone as well as leaving one here for Ukyo to deliver to the Tendo home so they would not worry about where she had gone – not that it would do much good where their father was concerned.

Nabiki listened in to Kasumi's polite repeated request/pleading him to go with her she was very surprised at her sister's use of manipulative guilt to get the male kunoichi to go with her by citing how she would feel safe if he were with her in case something untoward should happen.

When Nabiki heard Konatsu's acceptance her jaw nearly hit the pavement. Not cause he agreed as she knew he would cave, but because of the information included in his statement.

"Very well Kasumi-san, I will accompany you to America to help you bring back Ranma-sama."

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Atlanta, Georgia — Digger Mansion (Early Morning)

Julia jogged ahead of her students – all of which trailed a distance behind her looking like they'd run a marathon, which they had.

She paused on the top of a small hill where she went through a few twisting exercises before she got tired of waiting. "Come on you three! You can't be tired already? I mean we haven't even gotten half way through our morning run yet."

Luan was the first to make it up the hill only to bend over and grab her knees while trying to reign in her heavy breathing. "If I could…" –huff-huff– "…just get a moment to…" –huff-huff– "…catch my breath –huff– Master Julia."

Carla joined her a second later, both on the hill and in trying to catch her breath. –pant-pant– "Please master Julia –pant– just a moment would be great."

Gar, who was in human form, looked the best out of the three even though he came up last. "Maybe we should take a breather sensei," Trying to hide his own fatigue he waved a hand towards Carla and Luan, "If only for their sakes." his words earning him a twin pair of glowers.

"Hey –deep-breath– you need to rest as much as we do." Carla retorted. "So don't go trying to cover it by be gallant and admit you want a breather too."

Gar started to defend his actions when Luan's excited voice interrupted him.

"Hey is that someone on the roof over there?"

Looking where Luan pointed the others did indeed see someone on the roof to the sister's home, or rather someone leaping off the roof down to the yard.

"Someone's trying to break in!" Gar shifted to his hybrid form intending to sprint towards the yard, he never made it a step.

"Garfield!" Said male flinched at Julia's reproachful tone. "Did I not tell you to remain human for the duration of today's training?" She'd done so to force him to develop more skill and strength in his human form and to teach to rely less on his lycanthropic regenerative abilities. "Besides, there's no need as the person leaping off the roof is not an intruder."

"How could you know that sensei? I can't even make out who it is from here in hybrid form." Gar turned towards the older woman seeking the answer to his question only to receive it quite readily at seeing Julia holding a brass spyglass in her hands.

"So who is it master Julia?" Luan asked.

"Ranma." Julia handed over her spyglass to Luan who use it to peer at the currently human, and shirtless, Ranma as he started to loosen up in preparation for his morning exercises.

Feeling Luan tap on the shoulder after a moment Carla handed the spyglass over, but not before doing a quick comparison between Ranma and Gar's bodies after which she decided she found Gar's to be more appealing to her.

After looking at Ranma for a few seconds, and having noted her friend's glances and knowing her decision, Carla gave Luan a 'Are you kidding me' expression earning her a disdainful snort in response.

"If you two are done ogling I'd like my spyglass back ladies." Julia said dryly.

A blushing Carla quickly handed the glass back as Gar spoke, his voice clearly showing his annoyance. "We should get back to our jog."

"Absolutely right!" Julia emphasized her words by collapsing the spyglass with a clack before making it disappear into an enchanted pocket on her very tight jogging shorts. "Now get moving students!"

"Oh and Gar…" Julia directed a overly friendly smile towards the were-jaguar noting he still had not shifted back. "You'll be doing six extra laps, seeing as you saw fit to change to your hybrid form despite my requirement you not do so for the day. Now change back and get moving! The day waits for no one!"

With a synchronized groan the three students of Shun Leep started their jog down the other side of the hill, a now human Gar in the lead.

Julia turned away from watching her students as they reached the bottom of the hill and started towards a small patch of woods following the same path they'd run all morning.

Once she could no longer see them she cast her gaze about a bit furtively seeking to ensure no one would witness her next act – the pulling out of her spyglass through which she took a much longer look over Ranma's topless form. A curious little smile graced her lips as she watched him, wondering just why Ranma had been up on the roof in the first place. She hoped it wasn't because her daughters had chased him up that for if that were so it would put a kink in her plans for the boy. She considered going down there to ask him, perhaps even test his skills a bit earlier than she planned, when she noticed movement near the house. Switching her attention towards it Julia smiled.

"Well well… looks like Gina is up rather early." Julia's wicked grin made a return. "I suppose I can leave things in your hands for the moment daughter."

Collapsing the spyglass and putting it away Julia turned her back on the scene, jogging off after her students intending to work them twice as hard as they had in the previous laps – then the real testing of their skills would begin.

**ooOOoo**

Dressed in a white sports bra and a matching color pair of cut-off shorts that were practically painted Gina stalked her way across the wet grasses to where her topless pray was stretching – she of course took extra care to ensure she was in his line of sight the entire way after all she didn't wish to spook her prey by suddenly appearing when not expected especially after her preys apparent skittishness the evening prior.

Giving Ranma a coy smile Gina paused allowing him a moment to become accustomed to her presence, "Morning."

Pausing in his movements Ranma, who'd had his mind on other things, noticed Gina's approach. Despite himself, and much to Gina's delight, Ranma's eyes lingered on her body examining her from head to toe before his cheeks tinted slightly and he brought his gaze up to lock eyes with hers. "Um heh… yeah… um… morning Gina-san."

"Please call me Gina, Gina-san sounds so impersonal and I'd like us to be friends."

A shadow crossed Ranma's visage for in his mind Gina's smiling face was replaced for a moment by Akane's – his mind going back to when she offered to be his friend and how that turned out.

Noticing how Ranma's expression darkened Gina stepped close enough to place a hand gently on his shoulder. "Ranma? Are you ok?"

Pushing aside the memory Ranma nodded offering her a tiny smile. "Yeah, I'm fine and…" his smile grew, "And I'd like that Gina. I'd like to be your friend."

A beaming Gina locked her hands behind her back resulting in the no doubt planned jutting out of her chest as she stepped away from Ranma again presenting him with her profile. "Me too! And since we're going to be friends I think you should let me help you."

Confused by Gina's sudden change of direction Ranma barely noticed Gina's attempt to show off her body. "Help me?"

"Of course!" Gina twirled to face Ranma. "After all didn't you ask for my help in trying to figure out why you can't change at will like Cheetah can?" At seeing Ranma nod slowly Gina grinned. "Well, I just need you to come down to my lab and we can get started right away!"

Ranma went from happy to nervous in no second flat "I'm not so sure… I mean after yesterday…"

Gina chuckled dryly, "Heh… about that…"

**Oo The Previous Evening After The Group Separated oO**

"Okay Ranma. I just need you to strip down to your boxers," The glimmer in Gina's eye was evident even Ranma as she leered at him from where she stood behind the control desk "I assume you wear boxers if not I'm sure I can provide you with a towel."

"I need to **what**?"

If it were possible Gina's leer grew in intensity, "I need you to strip, disrobe, remove your clothing, get down to your skivvies."

Before Ranma could turn rabbit Genn stepped in to lay a hand gently on his shoulder, "Ranma, the sensors in the regeneration tube Gina needs you to enter function to their fullest when there are no obstructions between it and the subject." At seeing his mildly confused look she continued, "The less you wear, the better a scan it takes and the better chance Gina will have at determining how your recent changes have affected you."

"Oh." Ranma smiled at Genn though Gina's continued leer still made him want to run, "Why didn't she just say that instead of telling me to get naked?"

The two girls stared at him for several seconds with Ranma gazing back and forth from one to the other.

Ranma looked around quizzically before he turned back to Gina. "So… um… where do I get changed?"

Not missing a beat the blond-haired genius pointed towards where she'd sent Sheila to earlier, "Right over there."

"And there are towels in there I can use to cover myself if I need to?" Ranma asked.

Gina nodded a bit to eagerly, "Or if you like there are several sets of specially prepared medical undergarments in there. I'm sure you will find something in your size."

"Ok, be back in a sec."

The two watched him walk away. Once he was out of sight Genn spoke without turning to face Gina, "You have camera's in there don't you."

Gina flopped into her chair and leaned forward on her elbows to stare at two of the monitors, "Yup!"

"And those specially prepared medical undergarments… they're speedos aren't they?"

"Yup!" Gina's leer now took up practically all of her face.

It barely took Genn three seconds to zip around the console to pull up a chair, her facial expression mirroring Gina's with near perfection.

**ooOOoo**

Up in the kitchen Britanny and Brianna worked in silence, neither sure how to start the conversation they knew they had to have; both hoping the other one would be the first to speak. In the end it was Britanny, her chosen words simple and to the point.

"I'm sorry."

Brianna paused in what she was doing to glance over her shoulder towards her sister, "What?"

Britanny stood near a counter, her hands held clasped together in front of her holding a broom, head downcast. "I said I'm sorry… you were right… I just didn't want to hear it." –sob– "I had no right saying those things to you and I'm sorry. Angry or not I never should've said them." –sob– "You were right Brianna, he did leave us… not just me…"

"Oh Brianna" When Britanny looked Brianna could easily see the tears streaming down her face, "Why did he leave? Why didn't he take me with him… why didn't he take any of us with him or at least tell one of us where he was going?" –sob–

Though still harboring some resentment from Britanny's attack upon her when they last talked Brianna knew now was not the time to hold a grudge. She had asked herself the very same questions more times than she could count and every time it hurt just the same. So, understanding her sister's pain and her need for comfort Brianna did what she had hoped to do in their last conversation; help her sister past the pain. Stepping over to Britanny Brianna gently pried the broom from her hands and let it fall to the floor after which she wrapped her arms around her sister as she too started to cry. "I don't know Cheetah… I don't know and I wish I did."

The two stood that way for some time before slowly separating to look each other in the eyes. A quick final lying of heads upon shoulders and a hug; the two separated, each seeking something to wipe their tears away with.

"I know you may not want to hear this Cheetah but I need to say it… so please listen." Brianna said as she turned on one of the still working faucets to wash her face. "It hurt to let him go to you. Hurt more than I thought I could deal with. If it hadn't of been for Genn I'm not sure what I would have done." Brianna turned around to give Britanny a brief angry glare, "And not like that either!"

"Ok… maybe not entirely like that." The blonde lycanthropoid admitted with a smirk. "I'm not gonna lie and say I haven't enjoyed having nookie with Genn but she means a lot more to me than that. Genn is my best friend outside of you and Gina. But you shut us all out Cheetah! You shut me out… and you said those things…"

Britanny started to sob again, "Oh Brianna… I didn't mean…"

"**I'm not done!**" Brianna silenced Britanny's attempt to apologize with a pain filled yell. Brianna balled her hands into shaking fists and took a few deep breaths. "Sorry… just… just let me finish ok?"

Seeing Britanny nod Brianna went on, "I like to think you and Gina are closer to me than true biological sisters could ever be so when Stripe just left like he did… when he hurt you… it was unforgivable. I suppose it was easier for me to get over his leaving than it was for you as I'd already lost him… but when he left… you left too Cheetah."

"Do you know how much it hurt to watch you fade away Cheetah? To have to watch you become a shell of yourself knowing there was nothing I could do to bring you back." Brianna wiped away a few more tears as they fell. "And then when I do finally try to tell you how it felt you tell me I didn't understand… that I was doing it just to let go of my pain and not to help you…"

Brianna turned back to the sink and washed her face clear of tear tracks for the second time, a few sobs wracking her body.

"Oh god Brianna I'm so sorry…" Renewed tears trailed down Britanny's cheeks. "I didn't know… I wasn't thinking about anyone else's pain but my own… and I was being stupid." Brianna crossed over and joined Brianna at the sink, happy when her sister made a little room for her. –Sniffle– "I… I have no excuse except I was angry… hurting. I wasn't thinking clearly…" –sniffle–

"I lashed out when I shouldn't have. It's bad enough I pushed all of you away but to lash out at you like that…" –sniffle–

"It's ok Britanny, I forgive you…" Brianna managed a half-hearted smile as she stepped away from the sink to grab a towel. "and… and I think you were at least partially right."

"No I wasn't!" Britanny cried out. "What I said was out of line and you have every right to be angry with me! Don't you dare say what I said was right 'cause it wasn't!"

"I said I forgive you, but that don't mean I'm not still a bit angry with you sis. But we're sisters and we forgive each other even when we do something really stupid…" Brianna gave her sister a half-hearted smile as she handed her a towel so she could wipe her face. "Like trying to kill each other…"

Britanny stifled a chuckle and a sob at the same time.

"Listen Cheetah, I've had some time to think about what happened that day and you were right, at least a bit. I needed closure as much as I wanted you to have it, but just couldn't face it either."

Brianna tossed her wet towel into the laundry chute. "Sure I'd given him up to you after I found out he asked you to marry him… but with you and him… well… separated. I won't lie and say that a part of didn't hope he would come back for me and not you, 'cause some part of me did." Brianna waited for Britanny to get angry at her admission instead she found herself wrapped in Britanny's comforting arms.

Surprised at the hug but glad for being enveloped, Brianna felt great relief as she hugged her sister back. "You were right about something else Cheetah. I was jealous of you. I still am. You had a relationship, a **real** relationship. You had Stryyp and all I had was memories of being with him, your memories. The same could be said about Ryan, though to a lesser extent since he and Gina don't share what you and Stryyp did."

Chuckling dryly Brianna pulled herself enough out of Britanny's arms so she could catch her sisters sad eyes with her own, "Gina doesn't love him the way you loved Stryyp. The way I loved him… but still they have a workable relationship of sorts" –Sniffle– "You and Gina have had men in your lives who stuck by you. Ones you didn't have to drag back to your room for a little fun."

Brianna was surprised by Britanny's soft laughter, "Now I wouldn't say that Bri."

Brianna gave her sister a confused look as they separated from their hug, "Huh?"

"There were plenty of times I dragged Stryyp to the bedroom trust me." Britanny paused, her next words took a lot out of her to say but she felt they needed to be. "But he didn't stick by me in the end…"

"That's not how I meant it." Brianna's voice carried her slightly miffed feelings clearly.

"I know I know… I just couldn't help mentioning it. I mean it is true even if it hurts to admit." Britanny straightened her stooped shoulders and wiped away her remaining tears. "Look about what I said before, you know, about all the guys having to be dragged to your room… I have to admit I'm a little jealous of that."

It was Brianna's turn to look shocked. "Huh? Why would you be jealous of that?"

"You know as well as I do I've never been with anyone but Stryyp. Sure I fooled around a bit when I was younger but nothing that ever went that far. You on the other hand have had more sexual experience than I will probably ever get to know." Britanny held up a hand to forestall Brianna from interrupting her. "And while I doubt I will ever be as wild and uninhibited as you are, after all you get that from Gina –smirk– I still wonder what it must be like to be so adventurous and sure of yourself."

"I think what I did wrong with Stryyp was that I latched on to him from the get go. Staking him as mine from the moment my eyes laid on him. Looking back I guess I was afraid someone would take him from me." Britanny leapt back to sit on the counter. "In hindsight I guess I should've been worried about me chasing him away."

"You didn't chase him away." Brianna leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Even if the reason he left was to help his people he should have let us help him. In the end it was his choice to cut us out and if you ask me it was a pretty shitty decision."

Crossing her legs, Britanny began kicking one out absently, "Darn tootin' it was! Especially the way he went about it."

Brianna took a seat on a stool opposite Britanny, "So, feeling better now?"

Britanny smiled at her as an answer.

"And Stryyp?"

Britanny waved a hand, "In the past."

Brianna's eyes shimmered playfully, "And Ranma's in the future?"

Britanny blushed but nodded.

Brianna grabbed an apple that lay in a basket on a counter that had somehow not ended up on the floor and tossed it to Britanny. "Ok sis, I forgive you for what happened the other day."

Britanny deftly caught the apple, "Thanks Bri. Still, if you think of anything I can do to make it up to you let me know."

Taking a few bites out of an apple of her own Brianna seemed to be in thought. The little gleam Britanny spotted in Brianna's eye made her wonder if she had just made a mistake in her offer.

"Ok, I know how you can make it up to me."

"And that is…" Britanny drawled out slowly before taking a bite of her apple.

"I want details." Brianna said nonchalantly.

"What kinda details?"

"You and Ranma, how was he?"

Britanny blushed deeply, "Brianna!"

"Not my fault you gave me a blanket offer now give." The lycanthropoid laughed lightly, her eyes shining playfully. "That or I can just find something to bribe Gina with to let me see the security footage but there's nothing like knowledge from the source. After all it's hard to see if someone has technique from watching them on a video."

Britanny blanched, "Gina has video of me and Ranma…"

"Well you did do it in a public place that has an entry point to the house Cheetah." "It's hardly her fault you became something of an exhibitionist."

Standing up from the counter growling Britanny stared at the floor as if her eyes could see Gina from here. "I'll… I'll… I don't know what I'll do to her once I get my hands on her but she better erase those recordings or else!"

"Relax sis, I'm sure Gina will do it if you ask her nicely. Heck she already locked them up so I can't see them… whiiiiiich by the way is why I want you to tell me how Ranma was." Brianna cocked back an arm and tossed her apple core into the trash can. When it went in she made a little –swoosh– noise. "Which I am not letting you get out of by the way."

"Aww come on… you can't expect…" Britanny started to whine only to see the look in her sister's eyes. "Ok, you can." With a sigh the full fledged were-cheetah went back to her bit of counter and leapt back up on it. Once there she followed her sister's example of tossing away the remains of her apple with the same results down to the swooshing noise but with an added arm pump.

Seeing she wasn't going to get out of this Britanny began to extol Ranma's sexual prowess, not to mention his stamina. Blushingly she began with what she remembered of their first time, which was pretty much everything, and ended with the fact that when they had walked in on them it had actually been her and Ranma's third go in that session and how she was pretty sure Ranma would have been ready for more had they not been interrupted. As she wound down Britanny realized she was enjoying sharing this with Brianna, something she had never done with either sister before.

"Wow… and you say he was a virgin when you met?" Brianna, who had resisted the urge to drool during Britanny's more graphic moments, asked disbelievingly. "Are you sure?"

"Despite how shy he can be about it, which I find cute by the way." The golden furred were-cheetah smiled absently. "He's a natural."

A moment of silence passed, Britanny staring at nothing her eyes filled with stars, Brianna watching her sister feeling something between amusement and jealousy. "So Cheetah, are you and he an item now?"

"I'd like to think so Bri." Britanny said snapping out of her starry-eyed trance. "But you know what. I'm not going to worry about putting a label whatever me and Ranma have."

Brianna resisted the urge to rush over and check her sister's temperature. "Say what?"

"You heard me." Britanny chuckled in reply. With a happy bounce in her step she hopped down off the counter to grab her broom and start sweeping again. "I'm not going to worry about it either. I'm gonna try 'n take things one day at a time and be his friend. Sure, I would like more. I want more!"

"And if he and I were to become an item? Then, I'd love it to death." Britanny rested her chin on her hands which she had folded on the top of the broom handle, a truly happy smile on her lips. "But I'm not gonna just assume he's mine just because we slept with each other. Heck I practically had to jump him to get him to sleep with me the second time… but it was oohh so worth it."

Shaking off her minds desire to go into daydream mode Britanny stood up and started cleaning again as she spoke, "Most importantly, I'm not going to push him into anything."

"Cheetah?" Brianna's saying her name carried many different questions.

"And if he just happens to want to spend some quality time with me…" Britanny gave Brianna a pointed wink. "…working out. I'm all for it."

"Wait… so you're saying you're going to…"

Britanny had an almost angelic smile on her face as she cut Brianna off to say, "Shag him every chance I get. You bet I am."

If Brianna had been drinking something she would have done one hell of a spit-take, as it was she sputtered in disbelief at hearing Britanny of all people say something like that.

"The thing is Brianna," Britanny's voice was strangely introspective after the more light and happy quality it had only a moment before. "I jumped into a relationship with Stryyp and never really took the time to let things just develop. I pushed and pushed and pushed and don't try to say I didn't. I made it clear to him every moment of every day that I was interested in him and drove away anyone who tried to get near."

"And before him there was what, one maybe two crushes in my life. I think, no, I'm **going** to try to take a page from your book. Well sorta. I'm still a one man woman but I'm not going to just jump in and try to force a relationship on him and I'm going to try to curb my jealousy if he shows his affections to someone else."

Ignoring her wide-eyes wide mouthed sister Britanny dumped some of what she'd collected with her broom into a dustpan into the trash. "See the thing is I really don't know much about him. Ranma's annoyingly tight lipped about his past unless it has anything to do with martial arts."

"Sure he's a bit young, egotistical, tends to open his mouth at the wrong moment, and is a bit too shy at times but there is just something about him that makes me want to throw him to the floor and rip his clothes off."

Brianna's mind finally caught up with everything her normally more reserved sister was saying to note Brittany was in fact no longer talking but rather purring loudly, standing there with a vacant stare and a wide smile.

"Yo! Snap out of it Cheet's, you can dream about your new boy toy after were done." Brianna said a bit more vexedly then she meant due to her envy. "Besides the faster we get this mess cleaned up the sooner we can go down to the lab and save him from our hormonally overcharged sister. Who knows what kind of experiments she plans on doing to the poor guy?"

"She better not be doing anything inappropriate!" Britanny growled snapping the broom handle in half.

Brianna laughed, "So much for curbing your jealousy."

Britanny pouted, "Hey! I said I was gonna try I just need more practice is all!"

"Well with that stud around I think you might just need it."

"Brianna…" Britanny half-growled half-grumped as she snapped the two pieces of the broom she'd already broken a second time.

Continuing to laugh Brianna tossed Britanny her broom and went to get another one out of the closet. "Look, if you want sis, I'll try to help you try to curb it."

"Could you?" Britanny responded hopefully, "I don't want to send him running away screaming because I latched on to him too quickly or making him feel like I was chasing after him just to rip his clothes off and have my way with him."

As if summoned by fate Ranma, dressed only in a tattered pair of boxers, came running through the kitchen flipping over the island in a ball to land on the other side where he caught the broom Brianna had tossed. Without missing a beat or slowing down he placed it in Britanny's hand even as he removed the pieces of the broken one from her grip to toss them into a trash can as she zoomed out the far side of the kitchen.

The two stared at a few small whirlwinds spinning about various bits of dirt on the floor left behind by the some-times were-cat's passage through the room. Before either could ask the other what had just happened or comment on his state of dress Gina stuck her head around the corner from which Ranma had entered the kitchen.

"Um, did Ranma just go through here?"

Brianna pointed in the direction the pig-tailed male had gone. "That way…"

Putting two and two together Britanny growled at the resident nerd as she tried her best to look innocent. "Giiinnnaaaa what did you do this time?" Britanny took a step towards her intending on using a little physical intimidation to get her answers when Genn came running into the room to plow into her resulting in the smaller female bouncing back to land with a thump on the floor.

Britanny's eyebrow twitched at seeing Genn gripping what remained of Ranma's pants in her hands.

Gina ducked a bit back around the corner, only her eyes and the top of her head could now be seen by those in the kitchen. "We… um… had a little problem with Ranma getting undressed for the regeneration tube."

At that point Sheila stormed in looking ready to pound something into next Tuesday. "Where is he? I'll kapowie that bastard to the moon!"

If Genn holding on to Ranma's torn kung-fu pants had Britanny's eyebrow twitch, the nearly non-existent bra and g-string Sheila barely hid with a pair of hand towels had the veins on her forehead throbbing.

"Sheila… **why** are you dressed like **that**?"

"It's all Gina had in the changing room! Now where is Ranma!" Sheila fumed, "That jerk walked in on me while I was changing and had the gall to…" Sheila's eyes widened and then narrowed dangerously. "Never mind what he did just tell me where he is!"

"Gall to what?" Britanny asked really wanting to know what had set this all off.

Before Sheila could tell Britanny to forget about it and just answer her question Genn supplied the answer, "He said she was right about her being in shape but…"

"But what?" Britanny asked to the undertone of Sheila deepening growl.

"Well… Ranma said it was no wonder she had no stamina having to cart her body around with legs like hers, all flabby and thick. And how she could use losing some weight around her…"

"**SHUT UP GENN I DON'T NEED TO HAVE WHAT THAT JERK SAID REPEATED!**" Sheila yelled loudly causing Genn and Britanny's hair to flutter behind them, "**NOW WHERE IS HE?**"

From somewhere not very far everyone heard Ranma's voice. "Oh hey Brianna, are they still chasing me?" Sheila started towards the door only to pause briefly when she heard Ranma's yell, "**Hey**! Brianna what the heck are you doing? **LEAVE MY BOXERS ALONE!**"

Blinking Britanny looked around the kitchen to find no sign of Brianna. Dashing out of the room in the direction of Ranma's screaming, Sheila and Genn behind her, Britanny started yelling, "**BRIANNA!**"

"**YOU SAID HE WASN'T YOURS!**"

–CRASH–

"**THAT DOESN'T MEAN HE'S YOURS!**"

–SLAMCRASH–

"**GET** **BACK HERE YOU JERK! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S LEGS ARE FAT!**"

–THUMPBOOM–

"**GENN STOP TRYING TO CATCH RANMA WITH GINA'S NET GUN!**"

"**NO NEED TO BE SO SHY** **RANMA… YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUN FROM ME… I ONLY WANT TO HELP YOU.**"

"**BRIANNA GET OFF HIM!**"

Gina wiped her brow as the noise of the chase faded into the distance. Stepping into the kitchen one could easily see Ranma's equally torn shirt held in one of her hands. Bringing it up to her nose Gina enjoyed the small amount of Ranma's scent she could smell on it. Whistling a little tune she headed back down to her lab, after all she still had the videos from yesterday's security footage to drool… er go over. She'd get her readings later.

**Oo Back To The Present oO**

"I'm sorry Ranma; it's my fault for sending you to change instead of showing you where to go myself. How could you of known there was a male and female side right?" Gina knew why Ranma made the mistake of going into the wrong room as she'd never put up signs indicating a male or female side to the changing area. She felt having such signs like in a public bathroom in her lab would've been rather tacky. That and she enjoyed walking in on Ryan on occasions.

"Right!" Ranma said as he continued his stretches. "It's not like the stupid tomboy had anything I wanted to see anyway."

"Now Ranma, no need to insult Sheila, she's a very pretty girl and no woman likes to be slighted in such a fashion. And it is entirely understandable that she would get angry with anyone for walking in on her like you accidentally did." Gina chided Ranma with a small amount of sternness.

"Yer right Gina, sorry. I'll apologize to Sheila when I see her next. That is if the damn tomboy doesn't… what's the word she uses… 'Kapowie' me first."

Gina chuckled, "I'm sure she's calmed down by now Ranma."

"And just so you know I intend to put up some occupied signs or perhaps some warning light one can turn on when the room is in use when I get the chance so this kind of thing does not happen again."

Placated by her gesture Ranma shrugged, "Nah, it's your lab ya do what you want. I really should'a knocked or something when I came to the door. It's not like I've never walked in on someone before."

'_Oh really._' Gina thought '_Did Britanny lie in wait in the bathroom for him or something? I'll have to go over the logs a bit better but either way I gotta remember to thank little sis for setting that precedent._'

"I mean… er…" Ranma, who had turned slightly red after realizing what he'd admitted to, looked anywhere but at the smiling blonde hoping she wouldn't ask him to explain.

"Well, nothing to worry about right now is there? If you come down with me to the lab there shouldn't be anybody down there this early and I already got my readings from Sheila last night after no one could find you." Gina regarded Ranma quizzically as she started to escort him into the house holding his arm, "Say, just where did you go last night anyway?"

Ranma pointed towards the house, "On the roof."

"You slept on the roof? Outside? All night?" In her surprise she almost tripped over a rock only to feel Ranma's arms catch her and set her on her feet. For Gina the moment was over too quickly.

"Yeah, I kinda had to with everyone hunting all over the house for me. And just what in the world were those little mechanical turtle like things chasing me? Took me forever to lose 'em not to mention a few of them blew up. Hope no one blamed me for that. I didn't even touch the things."

"That Ranma; was a Peebo." Gina enjoyed making sure her body came into periodic contact with Ranma's as she continued to lead her unwitting subject into the house. She purposely avoided going in through the kitchen since she'd left Genn there.

Taking an opportunity to run her eyes over Ranma's body Gina smiled, '_Nope, I don't need anyone getting underfoot this time._' No she had no intention of letting anyone spoil her examination of Ranma this time.

"A Peebo?" He said the word both like a question and firming the name of the odd little robotic things that had tried to chase him down in his mind.

"Yup, one of Brianna's little inventions." Suddenly Gina smiled widely, "I know, how about I tell you a bit about myself and Brianna while I run my tests. Maybe you could even tell me a bit about yourself while we're at it."

Despite the information she'd been able to find on her new houseguest, mostly pictures of him fighting someone or relaxing at what was obviously his school, Gina hadn't been able to get any real concrete data on him beyond the fact he was martial artist of some kind and had entered the country illegally – something she'd already taken steps to correct just in case it came up. Latter she planned to do a good search on anything related to Nerima perhaps even take a peek at Ranma's grades if she could so to determine how best to help teach him when it came up.

Looking at the pig-tailed martial artist out of the corner of her eye Gina knew there had to be something special about Ranma, something more than just how handsome he was. It was more than just how he'd managed to change Britanny's attitude from mopey to happy, more than how her mother had reacted to hearing his name, more than his somehow having altered Sheila's were-form. It was something she felt in her bones and it made her tingle. It was a mystery and Gina loved mysteries, especially hunkily wrapped ones.

**ooOOoo**

Shuffling into the kitchen a bedraggled Britanny hid her yawn behind a hand, her tiredness the result of being unable sleep very well last night due to not having been able to find Ranma after his vanishing act.

"Morning Cheetah." A rather unhappy voice greeted her.

Blinking away a bit of her sleepiness Britanny focused on the source of the voice – Genn. The little Rakshasa sat at the table staring out the casement windows to the backyard. She wasn't sure but she thought she heard Genn grinding her teeth.

Not fully awake enough to be curious Britanny snagged a bowl from the cupboard and filled it with frosted flakes – both her favorite and most hated cereal for the taste and teasing she received from Gina about it during their childhood. The only thing above it on her love hate scale was Cheeto's.

Britanny thought she heard Genn about to say something only to stop as a half-dressed Brianna stumbled into the room – her hair sticking up at rather amusing angles "Ugg… need coffee…"

Watching her sister stumble about the kitchen brought the were-cheetah a small amount of joy as she had no sympathy for her sleep-deprived sister – especially since the reason for Brianna's lack of sleep was her refusal to give up on finding Ranma. Selecting a seat at the table Britanny happily munched away on her cereal. Waiting for the perfect moment she spoke, "What's the matter Bri? Bad night's sleep?"

–grumblemumble– Brianna thunked her head against the cabinet while looming over the obviously too slow coffee maker which was denying her her much needed kick start.

In an almost too chipper voice Britanny poked fun at her sister. "Maybe you should've given up earlier on looking for Ranma and gone to bed. Then maybe you might not be so tired sis."

–mumble– Brianna glared out of the corner of her eye through her fallen hair at her sister –grumble– the wide smile on Britanny's face did more to irk Brianna than she could've done with any conversation. The annoyingly joyful were-cheetah even maintained her smile while eating her cereal with exaggerated chewing motions.

No sooner did the coffeemaker let out a tiny ping indicating it was done than Brianna had her cup full, sugar stirred in, and a shot of the stuff going down her throat. Two cups later she had a slightly satisfied upturn of her lips.

Shaking her head at her sister's actions Britanny waved her spoon in greetings to Sheila who'd just entered the room looking around. "Mornin' Sheila. It's cereal for breakfast today. You'll find a bowl over there," Britanny pointed at a cupboard and then towards a drawer, "spoons are in there. If you don't like what's on the table feel free to grab something else from the cupboard over by the fridge."

Looking over the blue box on the table Sheila shrugged, "Sure I'll try some." She quickly took a seat at the table trying not to think about the last time she'd been in this room.

Brianna plopped into a seat next to her were-jaguar friend, her fourth cup of coffee in her hand, "You sleep ok Sheila?"

"Huh? Yeah, I slept great!" Sheila responded. "Why do you ask?"

Grinning slyly Brianna waited until her were-jaguar friend was pouring milk on to her cereal to respond, "Well I kept hearing noises coming from your room last night. Sounded like you were unable to sleep from all that thumping and moving about I heard."

Sheila's hand froze in mid pour and if Britanny hadn't reached across the island to tilt back the milk carton with a push of her spoon Sheila would've easily overfilled the bowl.

"Heh heh… yeah… I um… I was doing some exercises to help me get tired is all." Sheila responded doing her best to keep her face from turning beet red.

"Yeah, I do so like a good workout before sleeping myself." Brianna replied slyly.

Britanny just rolled her eyes.

They both knew what kind of exercise Sheila had been up to as they'd passed by her room in their continued search for Ranma. Sadly the guest room Sheila was staying in wasn't quite as sound proofed as some of the other rooms in the house and more than just thumps had come to their heightened hearings attention; that being a lot of familiar moaning.

Doing her utmost to hide her embarrassment at having explored her new body the evening before Sheila stared at her bowl and scooped up a spoonful of cereal. Much to Brianna and Britanny's surprise Sheila's head snapped back up, her eyes wide her face clearly showing her enjoyment of her breakfast.

After she finished swallowing the were-jaguar pointed enthusiastically towards her bowl, "What… what is this stuff called!"

"Frosted Flakes," Britanny answered as she took another spoonful herself only to nearly spit it out at Sheila's immediate response and action.

Much like the tiger that represents the cereal Sheila held her spoon aloft and exclaimed, "THEY'RE GREAT!" only to shovel mouthful after mouthful of the sugary goodness before her into her maw while both purring and making little yummy noises.

Brianna and Britanny both began laughing once they managed to get down what they had in their mouths.

Not understanding their laughter Sheila simply continued to enjoy what she thought of as her new favorite breakfast.

When the two sisters finally had control of themselves, which took some time, Britanny was the one to notice that Genn hadn't moved an inch from where she sat staring out the window, a partial frown gracing her lips.

"Yo Genn, what are you looking at?"

"Ranma."

Genn quickly found her view blocked by Sheila, Britanny, and Brianna who'd all rushed over to press their faces against the window trying to catch glimpse of the pig-tailed boy.

"Why didn't you say so sooner?"

"How long has he been out there?"

"Is he dressed?"

Brianna and Brittany turned their gaze downward towards a sheepish looking Sheila.

"What? I owe him for seeing me naked yesterday!"

"She has a point." Brianna voiced.

"Hey, is that Gina out there with him?" Britanny asked frostily.

Each of the girl's eyes narrowed slightly as they watched Gina take Ranma's arm in hers clearly intending to lead him someplace.

"Yup." Genn replied in a neutral tone. "She's been out there with him since just before you guys walked into the kitchen."

Britanny drew herself up to head outside intending to find out what the two were up to only to jump back from the door when she received a shock from the door handle. "OW? What the heck was that?"

"OW!" Came Brianna's voice from where she tried to sneak out of the kitchen through another door.

"Gina put an electrified force barrier around the kitchen and dining room." Genn dropped her bowl on the table, "Welcome to the roach motel ladies. Anyone for a game of cards?"

**ooOOoo**

Almost out of sight of the back of the house Ranma started to turn his head back, "Did you just hear someone yell your name?"

Gina yanked Ranma's attention back to her by stumbling slightly; this time on purpose. He of course caught her before she could fall. "You really should watch where you're going Gina."

Patting his arm she mentally did the same to her back for having avoided Ranma discovering she'd trapped the others in the kitchen. "Thanks for catching me Ranma. I could've gotten hurt if it weren't for your quick reflexes."

Looking shyly away Ranma smiled, "Nah, I wouldn't let that happen."

"Awwww." Gina held his arm a little tighter, "that's so gallant of you, my hero."

Bathing in her mild praise Ranma failed to notice Gina sticking out her tongue towards the back window as they vanished around the corner.

Those trapped in the kitchen did indeed notice Gina's parting shot and they swore there would be vengeance.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Nerima, Japan — Neko Hanten__ (Late Evening)_

Cologne cane-hopped down from the roof opposite the Neko Hanten – it had taken her the better part of an hour to return from where she had taken Shampoo for training. She'd originally had no intention of coming back until later the next night. She'd felt someone setting off one of the charm's she'd placed upon her remaining magical artifacts go off—no doubt Mousse trying to find something he could use to prevent his impending return to the village. Cologne couldn't hide the smile on her lips at the thought of how much deeper the boy was digging himself and the punishment she would get to deliver to the boy for his audacity.

Pogoing her way into the building Cologne immediately knew something wasn't right from the many over turned tables to the strange woman dressed in a black business dress seated at one of the few upright ones. She could see her sipping a cup of tea while watching the video of Ranma's transformation upon the player she'd bought off of Nabiki.

"Interesting isn't it elder?" The woman said without turning around as she tapped the tips of her purple colored nails on the table. "But what has me curious is what forces were at play during this event."

"Who are you?" Cologne demanded.

"Then there is the boy's new form. I've never seen a were-cat look quite like him before. Obviously reminiscent of a tiger but the build is wrong. Far too tall."

"Again I ask who you are." Cologne's tone making it clear it was a demand not a request.

Casually tapping the lid with a finger the woman closed the player. "Nyrissa, my name is Nyrissa."

"And what are you doing in my home Nyrissa?" Cologne asked; her instincts warning her to act cautiously in dealing with this woman.

"Straight and to the point, I like that." Nyrissa turned her chair so she sat facing Cologne, her legs crossed casually. "You ask why I am in your home and I suppose I owe you an answer. Well Elder, I am here because I seek my property. Property I have reason to believe you possess. Or at least did."

Cologne quirked an eyebrow inquiringly, "Oh, and what property might that be?"

Nyrissa smiled pleasantly, "A small item, nothing of consequence to your people I would think. Some might call it an amulet others a charm. I seek several of these objects. Each of these artifacts has one thing in common, an image of a dragon on one side and some other mystical animal on the opposite. The one in specific I am seeking above all others, and one I believe you had here, had a phoenix upon it. Sadly I have been informed the young boy in your video, this Ranma Saotome, is now in possession of it."

"And how did you come to know this? If it is indeed true?"

"Oh, a little birdie told me." Nyrissa said as she daintily picked up a single white duck feather from the table to spin it between two fingers.

Cursing Mousse for his having informed Nyrissa of a great deal of things Cologne pogo'd forward only to stop when she heard the growling. Looking to its source she easily noticed the luminescent yellow eyes of the large predatory cat staring at her from under the table which the woman sat.

"Now now Miles, no need to growl at the Elder, I'm sure she intends us no harm." Nyrissa casually reached out a hand to pet the giant clouded leopards head without breaking eye contact with Cologne. "You don't mean us harm do you elder?"

Extending her senses Cologne cursed inwardly for her lack of attention as she could sense at least two more of the monstrous beasts somewhere nearby, but something was masking their exact location from her senses.

Knowing the purple eyed woman was at the center of these events Cologne gave her deeper scrutiny and not for the first time since returning she wondered what she'd unknowingly walked into.

"For the moment, no."

Cologne's answer earned her a growl which in turn earned the cat a smack on the head. "Bad Miles." Nyrissa frowned at the cat that now had his head bowed in acceptance of his scolding. "One has to be sure to show these beasts their place or they will try to walk all over you. Much like anything I suppose. Now, about the charm I mentioned? Do you know where the boy went by chance? I'd like to retrieve my property and be on my way."

"The item you seek is the property of the Joketsuzoku Amazons. I can hardly believe you could make claim on them for they have been in our possession for over two thousand years."

Nyrissa waved a hand dismissively, "I do suppose I over spoke myself if you wish to be annoyingly specific. They are mine by right, not mine by true ownership. But I will not dicker about such nuances with you or anyone else. Suffice to say I will go to great lengths to garner them. _**G**__reat __**L**__engths_."

Cologne easily grasped the hidden meaning behind Nyrissa's statement. She knew that the woman before her was more than willing to kill to get what she wanted.

"Now Elder, I am not usually the kind of woman to bargain but I think I will try it this time." Nyrissa ran the fingers of her left hand through the fur of the cat beneath the table. "This boy, this Ranma, has something I want, as does your village." Cologne's staff creaked under the pressure of her grip. "Yes elder, I know your tribe possesses another of the Dragon's Eyes so please do not try to deny it."

Cologne again cursed Mousse for his loose tongue.

"And as I understand it you want this Ranma for your great granddaughter yes?" Nyrissa smiled pleasantly and in most cases it might set one at ease but the undertone of growling coming from the cat lent it a more ominous quality. "Perhaps we could come to some sort of mutually beneficial agreement?"

Cologne remained silent, gesturing a hand in indication of her wish to hear more though she was actually taking the opportunity to try to locate the last of the beasts she knew were near. She'd already managed locate the second one having spotted it watching them from just out of sight on the stairs leading to the second floor.

"What if I were to find this Ranma and bring him to you. Perhaps even bind him in such a way as he would willingly give himself to your precious granddaughter... or to any woman you wished him to be with for that matter. Would it be worth the second charm? I mean obviously I would have the first as he has that one with him and I would claim it from him. Would that be worth it to your people?"

Cologne leaned against her cane, "You could do this?"

"Oh finding him shouldn't be all that difficult, breaking him in less so." Nyrissa's eyes shined with unhidden amusement. "I find it funny that his name is Ranma, wild horse or some such in this quaint Japanese language." "I believe the saying goes 'Wild and untamed as a stallion', yet have they not been beasts of burden for mankind since he first discovered them?" Her eyes suddenly took on a hard sheen, her voice dripping with malice. "Every animal can be broken, forced to bend to one's will with the proper application. One only needs the proper means and to be willing to apply it, by force if necessary."

"And if I refuse?"

The cat's growling made an interesting undertone to the woman's words, "If you refuse I take what I want from your people and turn the boy into my personal sex toy. He is after all attractive after all, in both forms."

"What makes you think I would allow you to harm my people or take my son-in-law?"

Nyrissa's almost musical laughter echoed off the walls. "Allow me? Allow me? Elder elder elder, you couldn't stop me if you were a hundred years older." The woman's eyes hardened, changing to the color of black ice. "Now listen here you arrogant old biddy I am only offering this deal to you once. Agree to my terms and you shall have this Ranma as breeding stud for your silly little tribe. Refuse me and you name yourself an obstacle to my goals. And as you Amazons say, obstacles are for killing."

Striking swiftly with her cane towards the bridge of Nyrissa's nose in what was meant to be a killing blow Cologne was surprised when instead of the impact and crunch she expected she received a sudden thrust of her cane back towards her forcing her to stumble back.

Looking towards the now scowling woman Cologne could still see the strange red-blue energy rippling about an inch from the woman's face.

"Foolish choice elder. You have just made yourself and your people my enemy."

As prepared as she was for the two cats before her, and evening knowing there was a third one about, Cologne had no time to react to the sudden appearance of the once invisible were-cat or his backhand. Even rolling with the blow did little to slow down her body as she tumbled uncontrollably through the front window into the street.

Slowly getting to her feet Nyrissa waved a hand in the direction Cologne had gone. "Bring me her head."

The feline upon the stairs and the large hybrid form lycan who had struck Cologne needed no further urgings as they leapt after their prey and out into the street.

"Miles follow me." Nyrissa told the cat under the table. Obediently the cat followed his mistress into the back room where Mousse, once again in human form, lay unmoving upon the meal preparation table in the center of the kitchen – his eyes open but unseeing. Sitting by the back door were two more of the great cats, both of which came to attention the moment she entered.

Nyrissa ran the back of her hand almost lovingly across Mousses cheek, "Tell me my dear changeling, who could advise me where to find this Ranma Saotome? Who might know where he would be found or be privy to information which might lead me to this elusive stallion besides the old woman?"

Mousse's reply was soft but pain-filled whisper was barely audible, "Tendo… Nabiki Tendo."

Touching Mousse's forehead with a finger, her other hand tracing odd symbols in the air Nyrissa ignored Mousse's screams as she pulled forth an image of Nabiki from the boys mind creating a ghost like representation of the middle Tendo sister floating in the air over the sweating boys head.

"You two! See this girl." The cats by the door nodded their heads. "Take a few of the others and find her. Bring her to me alive." Taking her words as a command the great cat departed.

Turning towards the Amazon laying before her the sorceress's expression turned thoughtful, almost kind. "Now, whatever shall I do with you my informative little changeling? I can't turn you into one of my pets as you already have a transformation spell upon you… one I have neither the time nor the energy to try to expunge at the moment."

Slashing the nail of a finger quickly across Mousse's check she left a small cut its wake. Bringing the nail responsible to her mouth she licked the small drop of blood from its tip. "I should just be rid of you… but the way you fought could prove useful to me."

"If I might be as bold as to suggest something Mistress?" The now human form of Miles interjected from where he stood, naked, behind Nyrissa, having followed her into the kitchen.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Additional Thanks**

**(In Alphabetical Order)**

_7 Winds_ – For looking over some of my work, offering his advice and critiques.

And finally, thanks to all those who posted a review (negative or positive) for this story.

_Borgrabbit_ – For being a beta reader for this story and his continued support.

_Genhoss_ – For his wonderful advice, ideas, and critiques.

Mythicalprogrammer – For MANY corrections throughout the chapter.

Veiled Malice – For advice on being a writer. (Blame him for the re-write!) (Heh)

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Chapter Notes & Author Commentary**

**For those who say Nabiki wouldn't (or shouldn't) have the connections** or means (legal or otherwise) to have Ranma's image printed in a magazine I say –pppphhhttttthhh–. But seriously I ask my readers to allow me this one dip (and probably others in the future) into the non-canon Nabiki allowing her to have such contacts as well as the ability to pull off having Ranma's image printed in a magazine and even stuffed animals of some of the characters being made. (Special order only of course. I myself admit I would not mind owning a plushie of Neko-Shampoo… but then again I never said I was normal as my friends can attest to.)

**Why Julia as a fan-girl of Ranma's? Why not?** The original idea of Julia being a fan of Ranma's was one put into the story this one is based upon by Shinji – I chose to keep this aspect as I found it would add some humor as well as a good hook for some of the later events I have planned – though instead of her being an open fan-girl she is a closet one. Reasons for this will eventually be placed in the story, flimsy or not.

Now, by no means does this reflect on Ranma's skill vs. Julia's. Even great stars have people they admire or look up to though they themselves might be the better actor or even sports player. Just because someone is good at something does not mean they cannot have an appreciation for someone else's skill even to the point of being a dire hard fan.

**There are far worse things I could include in my story in my humble opinion.** Things that are actually in the GD world such as the Leprechaun Voltron Force or the Leprechaun Pirate-Ninja's lead by Captain Morgan. Not that I am putting down Fred Perry's work in anyway just that there are parts I find way too silly such as giant robots that are formed from shoe shaped vessels that leprechauns fly around in.

**Once again, I thank you for reading this story and I do hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I had in writing it. If you did, please leave a review.**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

– Revised January 25th, 2011 –


	16. The Fallen

**Opening Author's Comment**

**Warning, Story Key & Disclaimer** are all located in Chapter One, the prologue. If you continue to read past this point, you are assumed to understand what this story may contain in the way of offensive or inappropriate content.

**!IMPORTANT!**

**(PLEASE READ)**

Though I tend to try to place most of my notes at the end of my chapters this one needed to be placed here. Why bother you with this? Why to inform you, my readers, that I have done a partial rewrite of this story from the beginning. Now don't panic! Most of what I did was an attempt to clear up many of the repetitive statements throughout the story (and probably made all new ones with my luck). You could read the story from this chapter forward and not notice much of a difference for the most part. Should you wish to see an overall list of the changes made to the previous chapters check out my forum (This author makes no promises to said lists accuracy as he started to track them half way through the re-write) or go back and read the story from the beginning. I leave the decision to you.

**#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**

***PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO POST A REVIEW***

(After you read the chapter of course.)

**!REQUEST FROM THE AUTHOR!**

If you happen to find any incomplete or half-finished sentences, spelling errors or grammar corrections as you read, please feel free to send me a private message so that I can fix them. Thank you. Regrettably I am still human, thus I make mistakes. Help me be less human!

**Additional Author Notes/Commentaries At The End Of The Chapter**

**#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**

**Now with all that out of the way, I give you…**

**VICISSITUDE**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Chapter Sixteen**

– "**The Fallen" –**

**Contrary gods laugh**

**Death's slumber through betrayal**

**Gentle wings take flight**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

Atlanta, Georgia — Digger Mansion Underground Medical Wing (Before Noon)

Gina tapped her lip with a finger as she leaned forward in her swivel chair while poring over what little information her scanners had so far given her, though her attention was more often focused on the speedo-clad male floating within the regeneration/examination tube across from her and the conversations they had while she was examining him. So far she felt like she hadn't learned much about him except he seemed to enjoy martial arts – something she already knew from Britanny and from what limited information she'd been able to find out about him on the internet from a Martial Artists of Nerima pay to use website. Sure the website gave her information on many of the people Ranma seemed to get into fights with; which were, she had to admit, quite a few people, but it didn't give her what she wanted and that was to know more about Ranma as a person not a fighter.

Moreover she found it frustrating that despite sharing several of the tamer tales of her adventures Ranma had yet to tell her anything she hadn't already learned. This frustration grew to greater heights after she tried to reverse her tactics by being silent, thinking that maybe if she stopped talking that Ranma might fill up the silence but much to her annoyance Ranma seemed content to float there. That is until he ended the silence with an inquiry as to how much longer he would have to remain in the tank.

Thinking she might use this as a way to get him talking she answered and proffered a question as she looked up and gave him one of her best smiles, one meant to let a male know she had an interest in him – one that Ranma seemed not to notice much to her annoyance. "We're almost done Ranma, another minute or two and I should have all the readings I can get at the moment. I hope you're not getting bored…"

"Well yeah, kinda was. I mean all I'm doin' here is hanging." Ranma responded, the microphone in the breathing mask he wore allowing even the slight grumble he made after he finished speaking to be heard.

In response Gina pouted playfully, standing from her chair to strike a pose meant to emphasize her ample bust as she leaned forward over the console, "I hope you're not saying you don't enjoy my company, are you Ranma?"

"Nuh uh," Ranma shot back emphatically as he quickly shook his head, his loose hair swishing in the waters of the tank. "I'm not sayin' anything like that. I'm saying I don't like being cooped up."

"Oooohhhh, so you have enjoyed our time together!" Gina teased, a happy little grin instantly replacing her pout.

"Well, um...kinda. I mean talking with you has been kinda ok…"

The pout returned, "Just ok?"

"Well yeah. I mean how much fun can ya have just floatin' in a tube." Ranma paused, "Though it's better than havin' you poke and prod me like you did when you had me on that examination table earlier." A now blushing Ranma replied while resisting the urge to either have a nosebleed or shiver at the recollection of the skimpy nurse's outfit Gina had worn during that part of the examination.

Turning her back briefly on Ranma Gina was able to hide her brief devilish smirk from him as she recalled how much she had enjoyed that portion of his examination, a part which had been totally unnecessary but a lot of fun – for her at least.

"Awwww." Gina's fake pout was back in place as she turned to face him. She even managed to get a few fake tears to form at the edge of her eyes. "Spending time with me hasn't been that bad has it?"

"No...nothing like that!" Ranma barked out quickly in hopes of preventing Gina from actually crying, "It's just that I'd just rather be doing it someplace else is all!"

The suddenness at which the fake tears vanished and Gina smiled had Ranma groaning inwardly at being taken in by such a display yet again.

"Is that an invitation Ranma?" Gina asked, her voice more of a sexy whisper – one which sent an involuntary shiver down Ranma's spine.

Ranma stretched an arm behind his head to scratch the back of his neck, "Um...well…" Ranma stammered, pausing for time as he thought of how to answer, especially since he was certain Gina was flirting with him but he was unsure what to do about it. He didn't want to upset her and he sure didn't want Britanny to be mad at him for flirting back but he had to admit that he wouldn't mind talking with her – maybe even more. That thought alone made him even more nervous as he knew it would only lead him to trouble – and yet he knew he would have to give her a positive answer if only to prevent the happy glimmer in her eyes from diminishing further as it already was with every second he didn't respond.

With an unvoiced curse as to why he always ended up in these positions Ranma finally responded, "S…sure Gina. I'd...I'd like that."

"Well then, I should hurry this up so we can get to know each other a bit better." Gina responded, her elation showing not only in her eyes but in her renewed vigor as her hands flew across the keyboards before her. "In fact, I know of a few places we can go." '_And the sooner we leave the less likely my sisters are to have escaped!_'

"As long as we don't go shopping...already have to do that with Cheetah later and twice is enough for me for a while." Ranma muttered.

"Don't worry about it Ranma." Gina laughed musically, a sound Ranma found he rather enjoyed much to his surprise. "I plan to show you around town to take in some of the sights, not shopping. We could just go for a walk in the park, check out some of the local tourist spots or even see a movie if you want." Gina cast a lust filled stare towards Ranma as she enjoying the fantasy of having her way with him in a darkened movie theater or in one of the more secluded locations she knew of in the park. Seeing him give her a questioning look she managed a smile, one Ranma returned. '_Jinkies Gina!_' Despite trying to not look at him floating there Gina could not help but sneak glances at him out of the corner of her eye. '_He may be an incredibly attractive hunk but he's probably Britanny's incredibly attractive hunk and you know how protective she can get!'_

'_Besides...you have Ryan…_'Gina sighed, her gaze continuing to be drawn away from her screens and towards Ranma despite her best attempts not to.'_Still...I already made the offer so just go out with him...so why not use it to get to find out more about him and if something happens...well, deal with it then!_'

Casting a sly gaze in Ranma's direction she couldn't help but smile, '_Of course there's nothing against a little harmless flirting._' "And if you're not up for either of those I'm suuuurre we can come up with something you'd like to do...or eat." Gina purred as she struck a sexy pose only to wilt at Ranma's obvious ignorance of entendre when he responded not with a blush but with eagerness to actually eat.

"That'd be great Gina! I'd like to get to know the area a little better and I'm always up for trying out new foods." '_Or Old ones!_' Ranma ginned widely, his mind not to mention his stomach, liking the idea of getting out and seeing the town.

Opening her mouth with the intention of making her meaning more clear Gina paused when a chiming tone pulled her attention back to the console after which she became eerily silent for far longer than Ranma felt was comfortable.

"Everything okay, Gina?"

Gina gave him a half-hearted smile, "Nothing to worry about Ranma, just looking over the data collected by the scans."

After another long silence passed Ranma again expressed his growing concern, "So um...I know I already asked but are ya **sure** everything's ok?"

"Hurm? What?" Gina asked, her mind not at all on listening to Ranma.

"I asked if everything was ok?"

When Gina looked up to see Ranma peering at her she flushed slightly, her heart doing a little flip at seeing the concern she'd heard in his voice mirrored in his eyes as she imagined it was for her and not about what she had found. Unable to resist the urge to flirt Gina slipped casually out of her chair to again lean forward against the console making sure to let her ample chest rest against the top of the monitors as she took in a deep breath before she spoke. "Awwww...concerned about little ole me?"

Watching Ranma fidget and redden slightly brought a smile to her lips, as she just loved how shy Ranma could be at times, a sharp contrast to how unbothered he was about showing off his body when he walked confidently out of the changing room in only a speedo.

Thinking to assess Ranma's attachment to her sister Gina wrinkled her nose to slide her glasses down a bit so she could peek over the top of them as she continued to allow Ranma a good view of her upper body. "Whatever would Cheetah think if she walked in now…"

Gina never finished her statement Ranma's expression went from one of shyness to alert and on guard in the blink of an eye – his head swiveling casting about furtively for several moments as if trying to see if anyone else was in the room even as his body tensed as if in preparation for flight despite the fact he was trapped in a tube filled with water.

"I wasn't...I just...We weren't...I didn't…" Ranma stammered guiltily, his eyes continuing to track for any signs of female righteousness typically brought upon him at the hands of a fiancée.

Gina blinked in confusion at Ranma's reaction, her eyes tracking from a now guarded Ranma to the high level of brainwave activity her readings showed on the monitors and back again. 'Why would he experience as massive release of adrenaline, cortisol, and noradrenaline? It's like his body is prepping to either fight or run. Not the reaction I was expecting that's for sure.'

"I didn't do anything!" Ranma blurted out.

"Relax Ranma, Cheetah isn't here and you're right you didn't do anything. We were just flirting."

"Nuh uh!" Ranma shook his head, "Ain't no way I was flirting!"

Gina pouted for real this time. "Ranma its ok."

Ranma, who was continuing to search the corners of the room with his eyes shook his head again, "But I wasn't!"

"And what would be wrong with it if you had been?"

"Everything!" Ranma half-yelled, half-whined.

Gina scowled, "You have a problem with me flirting with you?"

For once Ranma's finely developed sense of survival keyed in on the fact that a female, specifically Gina, was clearly growing upset with him. –Nervous chuckle– "Um...no?"

Pointedly glaring at him Gina placed her hands on her hips, "Am I not worth flirting with or something?"

Unable to resist himself Ranma looked Gina over from head to waist and then hung his head, "Yeah, you are. But that don't make it right."

Tilting her head a bit to the left Gina gave him a confused look.

"I mean I hardly know you and all and then there's Cheetah…"

"So you're more worried about what sis might think if she caught us?"

Ranma nodded without really thinking about the question, he was just happy to have a way out of this awkward conversation. Or so he thought.

"Don't worry about it Ranma. Consider everything we've done part of a doctor patient confidentiality." After which she quickly added, "Not that we've done anything wrong."

Ranma took a deep calming breath, "Thanks Gina and um... sorry if I made you angry."

"No need to thank me or apologize Ranma." Gina said letting out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding and smiled. "After all, like I said, we didn't do anything wrong. Besides, no harm in a little flirting between friends right?"

"Friends?"

"Yeah, we are friends aren't we Ranma?"

Ranma's sudden blank stare gave Gina pause, that is until it transformed into an expression she could only describe as pure joy.

'_Talk about a killer smile!_' Gina thought flopping backwards into the chair before the console not trusting her legs to keep her standing. '_I don't know what caused him to react like that but if he gives me another smile like that I'm gonna strip him naked and have my way with him!_'

When she looked up at him Ranma was still smiling at her, though she could see a hint of concern in his eyes again. '_Probably worried about my little wobbly session there._' Gina thought as she damped down on the warm feelings Ranma's concern conjured up. "Before you ask, I'm fine Ranma. Just had...a little something in my eye." She rubbed it to make her statement more believable. '_If he knew the kind of effect that smile had on me...damn sis, you've found yourself something else this time and if you don't want him I might. That is if Brianna doesn't snap him up first!_'

"If you say so…" Ranma drawled out not fully believing her, his eyes searching hers for anything amiss making her look away shyly.

"Really, I'm fine. But...thanks for being concerned." Gina responded more firmly than she would have thought possible at the moment. Instead of lingering on the feelings Ranma was conjuring up within her she turned back to her monitors, though she filed away his reaction to her comment about Britanny for later consideration. "Now, if you don't mind I'm going to look over some of the data I collected on you so forgive me if I'm quiet for a bit."

Ranma nodded, not that Gina saw it.

Turning her mind towards one of the main reasons Ranma had agreed to the testing in the first place Gina looked over the data for anything related to Ranma's inability to control his form-shifting based upon what she knew from both Britanny and Sheila's scans. After a time she spoke without looking up, "So, you say you tried to trigger your change like Cheetah taught you correct?"

"Yeah, but it didn't work."

"Cheetah told you to grab a particular feeling right? A sensation or energy within you correct?"

"Yeah, but it didn't work." Ranma repeated.

Gina could easily hear Ranma's annoyance but dismissed it as she had something in mind, "Just the same, I want you to try again ok?"

"But it didn't…"

"I know Ranma, but please try all the same ok? I want to get a few readings of what you're doing. It might give me a clue as to why it's not working for you as it does for Sheila and Cheetah."

"Fine." Ranma responded, his tone making it clear he didn't believe it would change anything.

After observing the energy fluctuations created by Ranma's actions Gina leaned back in her chair tugging at her lip in thought. '_This doesn't look like how Sheila or Cheetah change at all. Whatever he's doing isn't pulling on the lunar energy within him, never mind how unusual it is for him to have so little of it in the first place. What's even weirder is that what he does have seems to be decreasing not growing as he tries to access it. Not by a lot, but there is a miniscule increase._' Gina adjusted a few of her settings while having Ranma try to change several more times, all of which ended with the same results; no change.

"Ranma, when I let you out of the tube," Seeing Ranma's enthusiastic expression Gina chuckled "which will be soon. I'd like you to wear a portable sensor for a bit."

"Ok, but why?"

"Well, while I am seeing a fluctuation in your bioelectrical field during your attempts to trigger your shift to hybrid form but they don't sync up with how Cheetah or Sheila do it. Which leads me to the possibility you're not doing it right."

"Hey! I'm doing it just like Cheetah told me to!" Ranma interjected huffily.

"**OR** its possible your change doesn't work like hers does." Gina finished, clearly annoyed at his interruption. "What I hope to do is get a reading from the portable scanner so when you spontaneously change I can better identify what triggers it. I'm confident that once I figure out what several of these anomalous energy readings my scanners detected within you are I will then be able to isolate the one related to your ability to shift forms after that I'm sure it'll be a snap to figure out how to help you control the change."

"Um...ok."

Gina chuckled softly at seeing Ranma's momentarily confused countenance, "Need me to explain?"

"Nah, I get it. You want me to wear some doohickey so that when I change you can figure out how I'm doing it so that I can control it. Sounds good."

Gina again chuckled mirthfully as she looked down at the readings again to notice something familiar in them. "Computer, compare subject RS001's biofeedback fluctuations with the database, display any information corresponding with the readings to within a five percent differentiation. Failing any correlations widen parameters in two percent increments seeking a match to a twenty percent maximum. Display findings on screen Alpha Three."

While she was waiting for a match she took another look at Ranma's readings, pulling a particular set of them to the forefront while tugging lightly on her lower lip, "These almost look like…"

"Ryan's. They look a lot like Ryan's. Least there seems to be a similarity between these readings and when Ryan powers up one of his chi attacks though Ranma's readings seem to stem from an entirely internal source rather than an external as with Ryan."

"When did I take readings of Ryan using a chi attack?" Gina leaned forward, fiddling with her glasses not fully realizing someone had just spoken to her or that she was questioning to them.

"A few months back." An arm appeared in Gina's view, its hand tapping on the screen overlaying Ranma's readings with those of Ryan's as they came to the front. "You hadn't intended to collect readings on Ryan, however, as usual, when you went a bit...overboard...you got them anyway when Ryan damaged some equipment in his attempt to escape...er end his examination."

"Oh yeah," **–**chuckle**–** "I'd almost forgotten all about that." then she frowned, "Took me two days to fix everything he broke. I even had to borrow some parts from Penny just so I could finish my experiment on time."

"Not to mention having to practically beg Ryan to come back so you could." The still unidentified speaker commented with a chuckle.

"You'd think he'd trust me more." Gina groused, her arms crossing over her chest as she huffed, "I was only trying to properly calibrate my non-polar dermosanitizer and Ryan was the best choice for it. So what if it had a few bugs and disintegrated his clothes." Gina giggled slightly "Never mind how it acted like some kind of super-Viagr…" Gina trailed off, her head slowly craning around eyes widening at finding her sister Brianna standing next to her, a sister who paid her little mind as she called up several more of Ryan's readings on a side screen.

"The readings match Ryan's to within seven percent margin not counting the fact that despite Ranma's seeming to have a smaller level of energy levels his registers much higher in pure output not to mention how they seem to be entirely internally generated." Brianna said as she tugged on her lower lip much like Gina herself had been doing only moments ago.

"Bri...Brianna...heheheh When did...How did…" Gina half stuttered her attempt to ask her sister when she had arrived and how she had gotten free only to find herself slowly lifted off the floor by the back of her lab coat where she was turned so she was staring down into the clearly livid green eyes of her were-cheetah sister.

"Hi...hiya Cheetah…" Gina stuttered nervously, her sister's toothy smile doing little to ease her feelings of worry.

"Hello sister" Britanny sing-songed – her overly cheerful tone clearly at odds with her angry scowl.

"Or maybe I should say, hello my new scratching post…" Britanny used the tip of one of her claws to pop a button off of Gina's lab coat eliciting a squeak from Gina as she fell a little bit.

"I…I can explain…"

"Oooooh, you can?" Another button made a plink noise as it joined the first one on the floor even as Britanny hoisted her sister higher into the air. "Well sister dear...let's hear this woooonderful explanation as to why you trapped the rest of us in the kitchen alllllll morning while you…" Another button was lost leaving only three more to go before Gina would fall to the floor on her rear. "…wandered off to perform who knows what kind of freaky experiments on poor Ranma."

"Gina, don't tell me you've forgotten the conversation we had about keeping the new hunks to yourself?" Brianna quipped half-joking half-serious earning her a slight glare out of the corner of Britanny's eye – one she, of course, ignored.

Gina's answer of "First come first served?" earned her the loss of another button on her lab coat.

Resisting the urge to chuckle Brianna spoke again, "No Gina, the other one."

"Um...never in the first forty eight hours?"

Brianna tapped the side of her nose, winking one eye at her currently elevated sister. "That's the one."

"Can you two be serious for a moment?" Britanny hissed angrily.

"I am." Brianna deadpanned.

Britanny shook her head in disgust and palmed her face. "Of course you are…"

"Listen here Gina, if you did **anything** inappropriate to Ranma…"

"Who am I kidding!" Britanny said after a pause. When she lowered her hand from her face she directed a very black look towards the sister she still held aloft by one hand. "If you preformed any of your freaky experiments on **my** Ranma I'll make what I did to you to get even for April fools last year seem like fond memory compared to what I'll do to you!"

Floating quietly in the tank Ranma wondered at Britanny's claiming him as hers only to realize he had other problems when the irate were-cheetah threatened her sister with some unknown retaliation. Figuring to straighten her, and get Gina out of hot water, Ranma spoke. "Heya Cheetah! What did you mean by…" He never finished for his attempt to garner only Britanny's attention earned him the hungry stares of nearly every female in the room as they caught sight of him floating there in only a thong like pair of swim trunks. The eager looks directed towards him reminded him of how his father would look at an all you can eat buffet making him cringe towards the back of the tube despite knowing that he had no place to hide from their hungry stares.

"We'll continue this later." Britanny growled out dropping Gina unceremoniously to the floor on her rear before doing a good roadrunner impersonation as she vanished to reappear before Ranma's tube. "Are you ok Tiger? You're not hurt or anything? Show me where the bad woman touched you."

"HEY!" Yelled a slowly standing Gina, who was rubbing her rear trying to ease the pain she felt having been unceremoniously dropped on it.

Britanny swiveled her head towards to give Gina a glare, one she matched in intensity, "Gina didn't do anything **weird** to you **did she**?" her tone clearly accusatory.

Her eyes on Gina Britanny missed Ranma's lopsided smile as he considered how to answer her question, '_Weird?_' Ranma wondered. '_It's not like she paralyzed me and tried to have her way with me like Kodachi would. It's also not like she tried to take blood samples like the science club back in Furinkan did the one time after I was knocked out by those damn muffins Akane cooked for me in home-ec._'

Ranma couldn't hold back a smirk in recollection of how the Science Club had intended to use his blood to try to create an army of super soldiers or harem girls for their pleasure. In the end the lab was destroyed by himself, Ryoga, and Mousse for various reasons. The Kuno siblings were involved but they were too busy fighting each other to try to destroy or save the club based on what form they planned to clone. As always with things in Nerima it wasn't easy, as they had to face off against his old man who, no doubt, wanted them to make more of him so Genma could sell the clones off to fulfill all the fiancée deals he'd made not to mention new ones he could make. Ranma had never been happier Happosai had been away at the time, for he had little doubt the old letch would have defended the club tooth and nail if it meant more Ranma-chans for him to fondle.

Just the thought of the old letch being able to do that to even a mindless clone of him made Ranma shiver or want to lose his lunch, an act Britanny took as an indication her sister had indeed done something worth being punished for.

Hearing Britanny growl and not wanting Gina to get into trouble for no reason Ranma sought to reassure Britanny he was ok. "Nah, Gina didn't do anythin' weird to me Cheetah."

Gina leveled a 'See everything is fine' smirk towards her sister.

"She just checked me out is all."

Only to almost facefault at Ranma's poor choice of words.

"I'm suuuure she did…" Britanny muttered darkly, her eyes now angry slits – imagining all kinds of naughty things Gina might have tried in her absence.

Ranma placed both his hands behind his head trying to appear relaxed in his floating. "Mostly Gina just asked me questions."

"What **kind** of questions…" Britanny eyed her sister suspiciously.

Having no desire to rehash everything he'd talked to Gina about, which wasn't much, Ranma shrugged, "This and that...nothing important really."

"What kind of this and that…" Britanny now eyed Ranma not only worried that her sister had done something unspeakable to him, something he just could not bring himself to talk about, but jealous of the possibility Gina may have gotten to know him better than she had. She quickly began to go down a checklist with Ranma asking him about possible things she knew Gina had done to men in the past as she ignored the others in the lab.

As Britanny embarrassed her with her stream of questions Gina slipped back into her chair in time to notice Brianna's eyes widening at seeing something on one of the displays. Quickly taking it in Gina made a little throat cutting motion indicating her wish for them not to discuss it at the moment – one Brianna reluctantly nodded to after casting a glance between Ranma and Britanny before giving Gina a look of acceptance of her request.

Eventually getting annoyed at her sisters seemingly unending list of questions Gina got up and sauntered past Sheila and Genn, who were standing off to the side trying not to be noticed while ogling Ranma out of Britanny's sight, as she made her way to join Britanny in front of Ranma's tank pausing only to scoop up the scanner bracelet she wanted Ranma wear.

Before she could do so on her own Britanny was suddenly in Gina's face demanding she let Ranma out of the tank. "Please back off for a second." was Gina's reply.

"I will when you **L**et. **H**im. **O**ut." Britanny stressed the last few words with a growl.

Gina grinned evilly in response, "Ok, fine." after which she gave Ranma an almost apologetic smile as she leapt up on to the open tank besides the one he was in after slapping her hand down on a large red emergency release button on his tank resulting in the tube rising up without first draining the water from within. The rushing waters rolled over an unprepared Britanny soaking her and though she managed to keep her feet against the sudden deluge of water, Ranma's falling on top of her sent them sprawling to the floor.

"**GINA!**" Cried the now drenched were-cheetah as she and Ranma disentangled themselves from each other. She could hear him apologizing for having landed on her but the were-cheetah was more concerned with giving her sister a piece of her mind.

"**What?** You said you wanted him out sooooo I hit the emergency release!" Gina shot back, Brianna and Genn's chuckles making it increasingly hard for her to keep a straight face due to Brittany's fur being plastered all over her body.

Britanny pouted angrily, "But now I'm all soaked!"

"It's not my fault that you were too slow to get out of the way!" Gina waved a hand dismissively as she hopped down from her dry perch to the floor.

"I am so going to…" Britanny took a menacing step towards her sister only to stop when Ranma's hand appeared in front of her holding a towel.

"Here Cheetah you can have my…" Ranma began to say only to give out an "EEP" while throwing himself tightly against the wall as Britanny turned to glare evilly at him, his hand still outstretched offering the towel to Britanny.

Realizing who she was glaring at, and that he too was wet and even better, barely dressed, Britanny's face instantly became all smiles.

'_Ok, maybe this isn't all bad._' The drenched were-cheetah thought stepping forward accepting the offered towel. "Why thank you Tiger." She all but purred.

Pausing she considered the towel and her now wet, and thus tight clothing, a devious glint shone in her eyes.

"I know! How about I help you get dry instead." Putting words to action, Britanny saucily approached Ranma where she began toweling him down making sure to rub her wet body against his so she would have an excuse to have to dry that location off again not to mention her instinctually trying to cover Ranma in her scent.

'_Take that, girls!_' Britanny thought noting the jealous reactions of the other females in the room out of the corner of her eye.

"I...I can do th..that myself Cheetah." Ranma stuttered as he tried to find a way to free himself from being trapped against the wall by Britanny's body.

"I don't mind at all Tiger." Britanny purred enjoying drying him off since it let her run her fingers over his muscled form. "In fact I insist!"

She was about to reach the good parts when she found herself toweling down the wall Ranma had been pressed against instead as Ranma now stood several feet away where he was accepting a towel from a red-faced Sheila, a depressingly cheetahless towel in her opinion.

"Thanks Sheila!" Ranma did his best to hide his embarrassment at just where Britanny's hands would've been not to mention the reactions he'd been having to her ministrations.

Flushing under his attention Sheila shyly looked away from Ranma while tapping the tips of two of her fingers together before her. "Anytime Ran…ma..."

Sheila's trailing off and Genn's sudden gasp earned his attention as he lowered the towel from drying his hair. At seeing Sheila's blank downward stare, not to mention her bright blush Ranma cocked his head to the side quizzically. Hearing a twin set of loud purrs coming from other places in the room Ranma tracked the noises to Britanny and Brianna noting how they too were blatantly staring in his direction.

A sudden crunching noise drew his attention to the last female in the room where he found Gina had crushed her PDA in her hands, oddly enough her glasses seemed to have fogged up much as Dr. Tofu's would around Kasumi. Wondering about the cause of their reaction Ranma traced the direction of their glazed stares to find that just getting away from Britanny hadn't been enough to keep a certain part of his anatomy from showing its reaction to the were-cheetahs toweling ministrations.

Sheila spun like a top in place four times from the backwash of Ranma's sudden departure from the room. The slamming of the door to the dressing room made it clear where Ranma had gone.

"Wow." "Yummy!" "So Big…" "Oh My." "Wait For Me Tiger!"

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Tokyo, Japan — Khoki Cab #34__ (Late Evening)_

Returning home as quickly as she could Nabiki was easily able to gather what she needed for her intended trip to America as her presence was masked by Ukyo's loud argument with her father and Ranma's mother who had not yet left. No one even noticed her departure in the cab she'd arranged to pick her up during her rush back to the house. Her intent was to catch her sister at the airport using the excuse the airline had called to confirm her flight. After that she figured it would be an easy thing to convince her sister to allow her to take Konatsu's place and then once on the plane she could wheedle out just how Kasumi discovered Ranma's whereabouts along with why she hadn't shared it with at least her.

Sitting in the cab Nabiki pondered over her elder sister's recent actions, ones that led her to believe that Kasumi was far more serious about seeking Ranma's hand than she'd originally thought.

"No way am I going to let her beat me to him." Nabiki growled as she typed away at the laptop open before her – something she was having a bit of a difficult time doing as the cab driver seemed to be hitting every pothole he could conceivably encounter.

"Ya say something miss?" The man asked without turning around.

"No." Nabiki responded tersely before rethinking her reply. "Wait, yes, how long before we get to the airport?"

Nodding at the man's response of half an hour Nabiki turned towards the window and watched the buildings pass by as she considered the possibilities just how it was possible her seemingly out of touch sister learned of Ranma's location before she had. Another thing she did not understand was that if it was through Konatsu she that just added the mystery of why he hadn't informed Ukyo – something she knew Ukyo would have acted upon immediately by setting off after Ranma or by coming to her to help her find a way to locate him.

Looking over the information on her screen Nabiki considered the mystery it provided. Knowing Kasumi's typical passwords it had been an easy thing to look up her tickets to find Kasumi had somehow booked a last minute a flight to America despite the fact that such an expense should have been beyond her sister's abilities – especially since no money was missing from the family accounts. She had even discovered that Kasumi had already paid for a hotel at her destination.

"Where did she get the money for all of this? More importantly how did Kasumi of all people figure out where Ranma had gone when I couldn't?" Nabiki growled as she slammed the lid of the laptop shut. "Damn it, I don't have enough information!"

"What was that?" the driver asked his answer came in the form of Nabiki ignoring him.

Sometime later, a sigh escaping her, Nabiki turned towards the driver again asking for an update as to their arrival at the airport, she did so just in time to see the form of something large crashing into the front window of the cab causing it to careen out of control.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Nerima, Japan — The Ucchan__ (Late Evening)_

Ukyo's anger spiked and then drained away upon the discovery that the doors to her restaurant were locked, something Konatsu never did when she was still out. Shoving the events at the Tendo home from her mind Ukyo slipped cautiously into the empty serving area of her restaurant battle-spatula in hand. Much to her disappointment she found the room devoid of people though the lights were still on. Where she'd expected to find either Konatsu or Kasumi she found an empty room, the only thing out of place was a single envelope lying on the counter. Quickly picking it up Ukyo sliced the envelope open with a small spatula from her bandoleer.

_Ukyo-sama,_

_Please forgive me for rushing off leaving behind only a note but Kasumi-sama was quite adamant we depart immediately. I do not know how long I will be gone but I will do my best to contact you from time to time as our location permits._

_Again I beg your forgiveness for this sudden departure, one I hope does not cause you any undue stress but I would not refuse Kasumi-sama's request I accompany her on this trip._

_I also beseech for your forgiveness in not informing you where we are headed but a promise I made to Kasumi-sama prohibits me from informing you as to where we are going until tomorrow and as I will not be around to do so in person I will send you another letter later. I can tell you that where I am going involves finding Ranma-sama and bringing him back to Nerima but no more._

_Your servant, Konatsu Kenzan._

_PS: Were low on soy-sauce._

Ukyo's body practically shook with rage resulting in her tearing the note in pieces without much thought. Looking at its remains she sighed and cursed silently asking herself how things could get any worse.

Slipping around the counter, opening her safe, she collected up the yen she'd been saving for a rainy day hoping it would be enough to pay Nabiki to give her some information despite their earlier argument. Tucking the money inside her top she dashed out the door, unfortunately for her she didn't get very far, when a certain insane Kendoist greeted her with open arms – not to mention groping hands.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Nerima, Japan — Neko Hanten__ (Late Evening)_

Nyrissa drew her dark black shawl around her shoulders as she stepped out of the Neko Hanten and into the street. Where she expected to find her minions standing over the defeated form of the old woman she instead bore witness to the object of her ire resting almost comfortably upon the unconscious forms of three rather large felines – all of which were stacked one upon the other like so much cordwood. Of Jonas, the hybrid form were-cat she'd sent to deal with the elder, there was no sign.

Her eyes immediately locking on those of Cologne, Nyrissa's expression became furious at seeing the amusement clear on Cologne's face as the Amazon matriarch thunked the knob of her cane down hard upon the head of one of the felines as it began to stir sending it back into unconsciousness.

"If these are the best you have I'm afraid your threats towards me and my people are laughable." Cologne smirked "Why a youngling of ten could defeat one of these with no trouble let alone what a trained warrior of the tribe could do."

"One works with what one has." Nyrissa commented in an almost bored tone, her real emotions showing in the depths of her purple eyes as they flitted across her downed minions.

Cologne casually hopped down off backs of the sleeping felines making sure to hit very specific points on each cat's body as she pogo'd her way down ensuring they would remain unmoving for a while longer despite their ability to recover quickly. "They just don't make evil minions like they used to."

Casually walking out into the street closing the distance between her and Cologne, Nyrissa shrugged dismissively, "With enforced labor you get what you enthrall. Sadly it's difficult to find suitable candidates to be proper minions these days. No real fighters to pick from like there used to be."

Nyrissa ceased her advancing a yard or so from Cologne, her hands dropping down to her sides the two facing off like a pair of gunman during an old western showdown – her fingers wiggling slightly as if shaking them loose for something to come.

"But, you seem to be confused old hag." Nyrissa had the slightest hint of a smile on her lips as she spoke, "I am hardly evil; I'm more of the power-hungry type. Willing to claw my way through just about anything to get what I want. It helps that I'm lacking a conscience or any real sense of guilt over my actions."

Cologne barely had time to register the strange red-black lightning flitting across Nyrissa's fingers before she turned the palm of her left hand forward as a ball of shadowless energy race past Cologne's head causing her hair to whip in its passing. Behind the aged matriarch the ball impacted with the three unconscious cats igniting their bodies in a scarlet and cyan flame, bodies which slowly melted to form a large puddle of crimson and black fur filled goo. As the flames died away three streams of golden-purple energy flowed swiftly through the air to vanish into the charm resting below Nyrissa's throat.

Turning her attention back towards Cologne Nyrissa met her disbelieving stare with a bored grin, "I so abhor failure on the parts of my minions."

Cologne took a few steps away from the still oozing puddle of cat flesh, disbelieving at the clear disregard for life shown before her. If she had any doubts of Nyrissa's willingness to carry through with her threats or that the woman might be mad she no longer had any.

"Your actions clearly state you have no regard for life…"

"Oh please! Coming from someone who's people spout 'obstacles are for killing', you have little room to cast disparages Elder." Nyrissa cut Cologne off, her tone as mocking as it was dismissive "So you might as well save your words for someone who cares."

"Please don't tell me you plan to go on and inform me how pointless it would be for me to resist you and how it will only cause me greater pain in the long run?" Cologne mocked. "Next thing you know you will tell me how I should have taken your offer while I still had the chance."

Cologne continued as gathered herself to move for the inevitable attack her opponent would no doubt throw. "I know. Why don't you tell me how you will have no plans to allow me a quick death?"

"No old crone," Nyrissa hissed in reply; the air around her shimmering with power indicating her gathering power for the confrontation to come. "I'll kill you quickly."

"It's your people who will suffer for your shortsightedness in not accepting my offer." Nyrissa gave Cologne a particularly unfriendly smile, "Though perhaps I might allow a few live, that is if any of them would make good minions. Perhaps I will even start with that granddaughter of yours...Shampoo."

Eyes narrowing, Cologne responded with action instead of words quickly closing the distance between them to strike out at Nyrissa with her cane; this time ready for the strange red-blue energy shield, her attacks quickly probing the shield seeking a weak point or its nature. Everything her senses told her was that the barrier preventing her from hitting her opponent was magical in nature, which of course meant her opponent was using an artifact – Cologne figured all she needed to do was either overwhelm the shield or discover where the item was on the woman so she might either strike it directly or take it from her. To her ire she detected no tell-tale flicker of power anywhere upon her opponent as she finished up her exploratory attack with a leap backwards to take in Nyrissa's almost bored expression.

Chuckling darkly Nyrissa smiled, "Now you see what you are up against elder. You have about as much chance of breaking my shield as you do lasting through the night – which is to say you have none."

"I have to say child, whatever magical artifact you're using to defend yourself is impressive." Nyrissa was about to retort how it was her power alone and not some magical toy that allowed her to deflect the older woman's assault when Cologne dashed forward again, the words "You however are not." reaching her ears at the same moment as Cologne's cane tapped the ground between them several times sending up a shower of asphalt and stone as the matriarch used repeated Bakusai Tenketsu's strikes upon the ground. The street filled with an indigo brilliance as the barrage of debris illuminated Nyrissa's shield even as Cologne spun her staff at Amaguriken speeds preventing any of the debris from striking her whilst she reflecting the larger chunks into the wall behind Nyrissa where they ricocheted off to strike the shield from behind confirming Cologne's belief the shield covered more than just the woman's frontal arc.

A second series of Amaguriken strikes followed the first, Cologne now using the same tactic that Ranma often used to cover come Ryoga's Bakusai Tenketsu training, all her blows raining on a selected location even as she used the splitting cat's hair technique to confuse Nyrissa who attacked the clones repeatedly with more of her strange crimson and black bolts. Her cane nearly cracking under the force the shield was redirecting back towards it as she continued to strike, Cologne's efforts were rewarded with the shield suddenly giving, flowing inward following her cane as it tried to force it back out before it could complete its strike. Though it prevented the blow from striking as it should have Nyrissa was still subject to some of the kinetic force behind the blow resulting in her being tossed back to impact with the wall behind her creating a large series of spider-web of broken wall. Cologne too was thrown back as the shield reasserted itself though unlike Nyrissa who had to regain her feet Cologne managed to flip and land safely upon hers where she settled into a casual stance and snickered.

"You will not find it so easy to accomplish such a thing again old crone!" Nyrissa growled out angrily as she regained her feet.

"I would think you a fool if it did," Cologne responded, her staff hitting a few rocks on the ground before her sending them into Nyrissa's shield – the Amazon testing its strength even as they bantered "but in the end no matter what you do you cannot win against three thousand years of Amazon skill and knowledge."

The continued probing of the shield showed that it now encompassed the woman entirely, and that the stones no longer reflected but seemed to melt away on contact. Curious as to the full effect of the acidic properties of the barrier Cologne lashed out with her cane to find that her ki seemed to protect it from much of the damage but did not allow her to force an opening – at least not so far.

Feeling smug at seeing Cologne's ineffectual probes against her shield Nyrissa spoke, "My turn."

Already on the move the aged matriarch deftly avoided the coruscating cyan and scarlet bolts of energy originating from Nyrissa's open palm as they rippled through the air leaving strange unnatural wakes behind them – wakes that lingered for several seconds before fading away. Where they struck, the ground melted or buildings burned.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Atlanta, Georgia — Digger Mansion Underground Gym__ (Afternoon)_

"Why does this stuff keep happening to me?" Ranma queried the air, his slipper covered feet landing back on the mat covered floor having completed a leaping round house kick coupled with a twisting backwards flip.

"It's not like I do anything to cause it…" A quick triple set of stomach level snap kicks were quickly followed by a leap into the air where a series of quick punches created loud swishing sounds as they snapped through the air.

"Why the heck were they all stuck in the doorway anyway?" Ranma completed a spinning flip – while still in the air his legs shot out to kick at various intervals as seemingly defied gravity for several seconds even as he thought back how he came out of the changing room in Gina's lab to find Britanny, Brianna, Sheila, and Genn stuck in the doorway yelling at the others to get out of their way – that is until they spotted him chuckling at their predicament whereupon they started to yell at him to help them get free. In the end he had to shove all of them back into the lab rather forcefully where they again started to argue amongst themselves blaming each other for their having gotten stuck. He recalled their angry stares towards each other when he asked them why it had happened in the first place.

A few low kicks soon turned into a series of spin kicks of varied heights and speeds. "At least Gina wasn't acting like them." Ranma thought remembering how she had just walked up to him and placed the silver colored band he now wore around his wrist – the scanner she wanted him to wear. He was equally thankful to her for immediately ushering him out of the lab along with Britanny and Sheila asking him to go to the gym where she wanted him to do some exercises so her device could record his reflexes and strength levels.

That was where he was now, though he was alone at the moment for Britanny and Sheila had both left the room a few minutes ago when Julia, that's what she'd told him to call her, came in and dragged them away for something or other. He hadn't really paid attention to what she wanted, being far more interested in trying out many of the machines around the gym, not to mention finally having a chance to practice – hopefully this time without interruptions. He wasn't worried about how to operate them, despite the fact many of them looked quite futuristic. All of them came with their own interactive holographic instruction manuals.

For the moment though he was warming up with the intention of really putting his body to the test. He still had no idea of the limitations or actual abilities being a were-creature had given his normal form, save for the obvious increase in strength and speed he had noticed so far. Being honest he really had little to no idea as to what to expect as no one had told him what a were-creature was. What little information he had was from western movies and that was indeed very little. He just hoped he wouldn't start doing anything worse than licking his fur like he'd done earlier.

So here he was trying to make the most of his time since he knew he'd be going out again later as Britanny had offered (insisted) to take both he and Sheila to the mall for new clothes, seeing as nothing they owned fit anymore. Personally, Ranma would rather stay home and practice but he knew he had to go with her or she would likely up and buy him something he didn't like. Being honest he rather liked that all the tight clothes Britanny had bought for him earlier would be much looser, something that pleased Ranma, but Britanny was insistent. In the end he lost the argument, just as he knew he would, when she gave him the 'pleading kitty eyes' routine. He had decided earlier that calling it puppy-dog eyes was just wrong on several levels not to mention somehow did it little justice in describing its impact and effectiveness.

"Women! I'll never understand them if I live to be the old freak's age." Ranma mumbled as he lowered himself to the ground doing a split. Hearing the sound of the door sliding open on the far side of the room Ranma casually turned his head in that direction find an unknown red-headed male with a duffle bag over his shoulder walking in. Ranma almost dismissed him until he noted how the guy moved – like a fighter.

Keeping the man in the corner of his eye Ranma lifted his body off the ground using only his hands and began to do a series of circles and mushrooms more typically done by gymnasts on a pommel horse. His body moved faster and faster, but his circles remained perfect in execution. His father would have berated him for showing off, but right now Ranma didn't care as a part of him wanted to provoke the man into challenging him even as another part was just enjoying the sensation of the moment. His body almost a blur of movement Ranma used his momentum to send himself up into the air where he continued to spin his body in much the same way as he had on the ground just without the use of his hands as a focal point even as he again seemed to defy gravity for several seconds. When he landed Ranma slipped fluidly into a more ground based martial arts kata concentrating on strength control over speed.

Though he couldn't see the man's eyes due to the aviator sunglasses covering them Ranma did catch sight of one of his eyebrows quirking upwards. He casually observed as the red-head smirked even as he began a slow measured approach in his direction – a swaggering type of gait Ranma was very familiar with – one that said I'm better than you and I plan to prove it. The part of Ranma that had been showing off crowed and salivated at the prospect of being challenged. Ceasing his kata as the red-head got closer Ranma slipped into his typical casual lazy man stance in preparation for the fight to come. Rationally he knew the last thing he needed was another rival, especially if this guy was a friend of one of the people he was now staying with, but something about this guy made Ranma itch to fight him. It was the same feeling he'd had when he met Gar but the circumstances at the time had helped to curb his desire to instigate a fight with the were-jaguar. Now, here, there was no reason not to indulge himself. He just hoped none of the girls would get mad at him after he was done wiping the floor with the guy.

Ranma was hardly surprised when the guy stopped a respectable distance from him to drop his duffle after which he removed his glasses and set them on top of it. "You got some serious moves there kid. I would've thought you a gymnast if you hadn't switched over to doing some martial arts. Bok Pai Kung Fu wasn't it?"

Ranma nodded, "It was." his reply curt but not unfriendly.

"You look like you're pretty good."

"I'm the best." Ranma shot back without hesitation – deep in Ranma's subconscious a mini-Akane stood yelling at him for being a baka and taunting the guy into a fight only to get flattened by a planet sized anvil with the word ego engraved into it.

"Names Ryan Tabbot and seeing as you think you're the best." Ryan lifted his arms over his head in a stretch; the sound of his back cracking could be heard. Bringing his arms back down he threw a quick series of jabs as he bounced on his feet even as he gave Ranma a condescending smile. "How about a little sparring match...after all. If you are the best, fighting me should be no problem right?"

"Ranma Saotome." Unfazed by Ryan's lame attempt to impress him or insult him Ranma's lips split into a grin. "And sure, why not."

Finishing up a few more stretches Ryan turned to face Ranma where he took up a combat stance with his right hand and leg extended forward. Whereas Ryan's right hand was held forth in an open gripping position as if he were holding a ball about the size of his palm, his left was held down at his waist in a tight fisted ball. "Rules?"

"How about 'til one of us gives or ain't awake?" Ranma responded almost without inflection though on the inside he was eager to face off against someone new even if he knew he'd have to hold back since he still wasn't used to his new body yet. Having to do so just added another dynamic to the fight. To Ranma having to restrain himself, even his oddly increased strength, was just another aspect of the fight and nothing more.

Not put off by Ranma's calm exterior Ryan grinned condescendingly firm in his belief this fight would be one-sided. "Sure thing kid, I'll be sure to get you an icepack when we're done."

Ranma snorted derisively even as he lowered himself into a crouching stance, his hands held palms forward. Pausing half way to settling into his stance Ranma spoke, "Oh, one more thing."

"What's that kid?" Ryan asked, his body tensing in anticipation of the coming fight.

"When this is over remember you challenged me 'cause I don't want you blamin' me when you lose."

Ryan almost rolled his eyes at Ranma's self-assuredness, "Sure thing kid, not like it's gonna happen, but sure."

With Ranma's nod and his gesture of 'come get some', Ryan dashed forward striking out, executing a fast combination of punches, side stepping after each exchange seeking to find an opening in Ranma's defenses. Ranma danced around his attacks by a larger margin than he typically allowed as he observed Ryan's style and got a better handle on his body's movements.

Though he quickly came to see Ryan's skills were well below his, Ranma was surprised to find that the redhead's way of fighting reminded him of a very crude form of Anything Goes. Ryan seemed to use a mish-mash of martial art forms, though without the smooth integration of Anything Goes.

Another thing Ranma quickly picked up on was that Ryan fought like he was playing for a crowd as he used more than half of his energy in showy maneuvers – ones that to Ranma made every attack appear telegraphed making them that much easier to avoid. What's worse was that Ranma could see Ryan knew he was doing it and didn't seem to care – which of course meant he was treating his spar with Ranma like a joke.

The moment he came to that conclusion Ranma shot out a double fisted blow that blew past Ryan's practically non-existent defenses to hit the man hard in the chest sending him not only several feet backwards, but almost knocking him off his feet and to the mat. Ranma grimaced slightly as he hadn't meant to use that much strength in the blow.

Giving Ryan a brief moment to shrug off the blow, something his father would have berated him heavily for, Ranma followed up his previous attack with a leaping crescent kick and was pleased to see the man roll sideways and then spin on his back to try to catch him with a kick to his legs as he landed. Easily seeing through the maneuver Ranma crouched down as he landed, one hand easily catching Ryan's leg which he then used to spin the red head around before hurling him across the room and into a wall.

Ryan twisted his body in midair to land with his feet on the wall and instead of crashing into it he sprung back towards Ranma with a flying kick.

"That's better." Ranma commented as he easily avoided the counter attack. "Now, how about you stop trying to show off and get serious 'cause if you don't I'm going to introduce you to a maneuver some Russian guy used on me recently," Ranma ducked under and around several punches "and I really don't think you'll appreciate it."

Landing on the balls of his feet Ryan swiftly turned back to face Ranma, his cocky smirk never leaving his face, "I just didn't want you to feel like you were…"

He never got to finish for Ranma suddenly shot forward much faster than Ryan was ready for, casually connecting a long punch with his jaw pushing Ryan backwards a few feet as he quickly regained his balance. Rubbing his jaw and shaking his head to clear away the stars he saw for a moment Ryan glared at Ranma who was slowly retracting his arm from the punch.

"Last warning." Ranma growled out angrily, a slight red color swirling in the depths of his eyes for the briefest of moments. "You challenged me so you'd best take me seriously 'cause if ya don't I'm gonna finish this and get back to doing some real exercises instead of wasting my time."

"Fine," Ryan spat out a bit of blood having bitten his cheek when Ranma hit him, "time to change the tune. Just remember you asked for it kid."

Ranma grinned lopsidedly even as he slipped his hands into his pockets in silent dismissal of Ryan's skills, "Nope, you did when you made the mistake of challenging Ranma Saotome to a fight."

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Tokyo, Japan — Khoki Cab #34__ (Late Evening)_

The six foot cloud leopard admired its handiwork from where it landed, its lips pulled back in the approximation of a toothy smile. It had been a simple job to cause the driver to crash – a leap on to the front nearly crashing through the window coupled with more than a few threatening gestures as it clung tightly to the hood had been more than sufficient to scare the driver into instinctively trying to turn the car away from it in an attempt to get away. Heck the driver had even opted to speed up instead of slowing down. The net result – a near text-book perfect movie car crash; complete with the vehicle striking the curb to fly into the air landing sliding on its rooftop. The only thing that would have made it perfect would've been if the thing had hit a fire hydrant or a lamppost.

Now all that was left was to collect its prey, it wasn't like the screaming people yelling tiger and running away were going to get in the way. If one of them did the great cat intended to leave them to its two brethren, who landed on the street behind it.

Growling once at its companions making it clear to them the capture belonged to it, the large cat padded slowly over to the upside-down taxi where it tore open the front door so it could ensure the driver would not become a difficulty – a task easily completed by taking the half conscious man's throat between's its jaws sinking its teeth into the man's neck giving a very fast twist only releasing when it heard a satisfying crack.

With that done the great cat turned its attention towards the passenger door, it too easily removed. Inside it could hear the soft moans of its target giving indication that the girl was still alive. Wishing the moment of capture to be it and it's alone the great cat growled at the two mingling behind it before pushing its way inside the rear of the cab leaving the back half of its body sticking out.

A few swipes of its claws destroyed the seatbelt holding Nabiki suspended from the seat above. Purring happily at its success it bit down on the back of the girls shirt tugging her slowly free of the downed vehicle. With the girl almost all the way out of the car the beast's thoughts turned to how it would transport her back to its mistress without returning to human form – something it had no desire to do until it was away from watching eyes. Thinking to consult with its companions it finished pulling the girl complete free of the taxi. Shifting is massive head to look in their direction it was rather confused to find the two of them engaged in a losing fight with a man wearing a gakuran with golden shoulder pads and a cap who was flipping the two were-felines like flapjacks. When it witnessed one of its companions being buried into the ground up to his shoulders it worriedly swiveled back towards the girl intending to pick her up and run off. The great cat halted in mid-'head lowering' when it heard someone speaking to it.

"Now jus' where y' think y' be goin' wid da lass kitty?"

Turning its head towards the accent laden voice the were-cat developed a sweat-drop at finding itself nose to muzzle with a sawed-off elephant gun held in the hand of giant red-head in a safari suit. The cat's last coherent thought before its world exploded was how much this was going to hurt – it was right.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Nerima, Japan — Someplace__ (Late Evening)_

Akane stomped her way along the streets not really caring where she was going or where she ended up. Originally she had intended to go to either Yuka or Sayuri's for the night, but her path never seemed to take her in that direction. Her mood had not improved in the least as everything she passed brought back memories of Ranma – both good and bad. Times when she and Ranma would walk in silence just enjoying each other's presence, others when one of the other fiancée's would show up ruining the moment by glomming on to him resulting in her losing her temper. Everything around her, everything she walked by, fueled either her depression or her anger.

–Sigh**–**

"Nothing has ever been easy for us Ranma." –Growl– "Why couldn't we have been left alone? Why couldn't they ALL leave us alone?" –Deeper Growl– "If it wasn't our parents or one Ranma's hussies it was Nabiki interfering with our lives."

Akane released some of her anger by kicking a can that dared place itself in her path sending it flying into the distance like a shining star. "Damn you Nabiki...damn you daddy...damn you Genma and damn you Ranma!" An innocent mailbox received a kick denting it severely if not folding it in half. "If you'd been more of a man and had the guts to tell me you love me like you should have this would never have happened!"

The sound of something exploding in the distance yanked Akane's attention away from her anger. Looking up she could see smoke rising in the distance from the direction she knew the Neko Hanten to be in.

Akane was soon running full out in the direction of the rising smoke hoping that like always Ranma would be found at the center of the disturbance. Racing down the streets, a menacing smile on her lips that did not echo in her eyes Akane built up a head of steam just like she would when heading to school to face the hentai-horde.

"Ranma, if this is your fault I'm going to make sure you know that you can count on me to help you." Akane cracked her knuckles. "Then I'm going to pound you so hard for worrying me that you'll be eating soup for a week!"

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Atlanta, Georgia — Digger Mansion Underground Gym__ (Afternoon)_

Watching Britanny, Ranma, and Sheila leave the lab together, Gina couldn't help but wonder why Genn had not gone with them as she was broadcasting her desire to have a talk alone with Brianna so loudly she was sure the petite mind reader had easily detected her wishes. Thinking to send Genn on an errand she turned towards the little rakshasa only to halt at noticing her friends worried and nervous expression.

"Something bothering you Genn?"

Gina's simple question brought Brianna's attention to the girl as well. "Yeah, you look kinda upset. What's up girl?"

Feeling a bit better thanks to the obvious concern her friends were showing her Genn managed a half smile, "I um...kinda need your help with a little problem…"

The two sisters waited for Genn to be a bit more forthcoming but when she didn't offer anything else up and instead stared at her feet shuffling nervously Gina spoke, her voice carrying her concern and curiosity. "Ok. How about you tell us what's wrong, Genn. I'm sure it's something both Brianna and I will do our best to help you with in any way we can."

Casting a quick glance towards Brianna, showing both a combination of anxiety and apology, Genn spoke her next words softly but clearly, "I can't change into any male forms anymore."

"You can't shift your form to that of males?" Gina queried the elfin girl, unsure she'd heard her correctly. "Since when?"

Next to her, Brianna wasn't handling this new wrinkle as well for the lycanthropoid was currently doing a pretty good imitation of the painting 'The Scream' by Edvard Munch, complete with the room behind her seeming to become wavy.

"Not sure. The first time I tried to change was this morning. I was kinda hoping to get in a light snack." Genn's eyes lingered over Brianna indicating whom she planned to get it from. She didn't think Brianna would appreciate her trying to seduce her as a female though and she hadn't seen hide nor hair of either Gar or Seance since yesterday.

Any response to Genn's answer was interrupted by a panicking Brianna who, in a show of her inherited were-cheetah like speed, zoomed over to Genn where she grabbed Genn by the shoulders and began shaking the smaller girl while asking in desperation, "**What do you mean you can't become male anymore?**" Her voice suddenly become softer, more pleading Brianna continued, "You're joking right? Good one Genn"

Genn shook her head. "I wish it were a joke Brianna...I wish it were."

"Not...not a joke? But. But that means…" A single tear, the first of many, slid down Brianna's cheek. "No...no more Brad Pit?"

Grimacing due to the pain Brianna's grip on her was causing Genn shook her head again, "I'm sorry Brianna...I know how you get…"

"No more Johnny Depp? No Gar? No Tom Cruise? No Tirga? No Leonardo DiCaprio!"

At seeing Genn nod her head again Brianna fell bonelessly to her knees, tears now streaming down her face, "No more hot nights playing Pirate and the Princess? –Sniff– No Tarzan and Jane? No Ryan and the Lost Treasure…"

"Ryan and the Lost Treasure?" Gina mouthed, the narrowing of her eyes clearly indicating her displeasure at the idea of her sister using Genn to play out such fantasies about her boyfriend, even if they were having relationship difficulties.

"I'm afraid not Brianna." Genn, having not only seen but sensed Brianna's emotionally distraught state due to her ability to feel others emotions, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Not unless I can figure out why I can't change to male form anymore."

Latching on to that hope Brianna leaped to her feet to once again grab Genn by her shoulders hauling her off her feet like some sort of rag doll, one she immediately plopped down in front of Gina practically bellowing "**FIX IT FIX IT FIX IT!**" as she shook Genn so hard that her flailing maroon hair practically whipped Gina in the face more than once.

"Brianna you're hurting Genn!" Gina yelled while reaching out to gently pull Genn out of Brianna's desperate grasp, something Genn greatly appreciated. '_Not to mention my ears_.'

Releasing Genn instantly Brianna leapt back, her arms crossing over her chest as she held herself tightly, "I'm so sorry Genn...I didn't..." Brianna whispered apologetically as she tried to rein in her panic at having her main source of nookie cut off.

"It's ok Brianna. I understand." Genn gave Brianna a brief reassuring smile even as she purposefully slipped behind Gina just to be sure there would be no repeat of Brianna trying to give her whiplash.

"Come on Genn, let's get you into the examination tube and we'll see what we can find." Gina said as she went to place a reassuring arm around Genn's shoulders only to miss as the elfin girl vanished with a whooshing sound. Tracking the blur that was Genn Gina found the rakshasa been deposited on the stand to one of the examination tubes whose glass casing had already slid shut and was filling with water – amazingly enough the obviously equally bewildered Genn had her mask in place.

Looking for the source of how Genn had gotten to where she was, Gina found herself gazing at her sister who stood beside the tank with her hand on a previously hidden red button towards the back of the tank – a button whose function and existence were both a mystery to Gina. "Brianna?"

"Emergency injection button, I installed it a couple of months ago in case we had a trauma case requiring someone to be put into one of the tubes quickly. Good thing too, eh?" Brianna answered without looking at her sister; she had in fact already zipped around behind the console eager to see the data that would be collected so she could help her friend return to normal.

Crossing her arms over her chest Gina glared at her sister. "Brianna, this is hardly an emergency and just when were you…"

"**HARDLY AN EMERGENCY?**" The force of Brianna's yell made Gina's hair to flutter behind her even from several feet away. "**GENN CAN'T CHANGE TO MALE FORMS ANYMORE (pant pant) WHICH MEANS NO MORE CONSTANT SOURCE OF NOOKIE! HOW IS THAT NOT AN EMERGENCY?**"

Inside the tank Genn sweat-dropped, a respectable feat considering her immersion in liquid.

"Well...there's still Seance…" Gina replied meekly. "And now with Gar here…"

Brianna sniffed dismissively, hands flitting across the console, "Genn is our friend and he...err she is having a problem its only right we help him...err her...and the quicker the better."

Gina's eyebrows shot up even as a small glint of amusement shone in her eyes, "Let me guess, mom told you hands off on Gar and Seance?"

Brianna gazed quizzically at her sister, "How did you know?"

"She told me the same thing." Gina grumbled. "Though I don't know why since I have Ryan."

"Oh like that would stop you." Brianna shot back snarkily.

With an indignantly look Gina cried, "Hey! Take that back!" Even if she knew her sister was right it still didn't make what she said any better.

Brianna's flippant rely of "Nope." did little to soothe Gina's feelings. She was in fact about to get into it with her sister when Brianna thumbed in Genn's direction. "We've got bigger issues than your libido. Or did you forget Genn needs our help?"

"Of course I didn't forget!" Gina favored Genn with an apologetic smile before glaring towards her sister...a glare that turned into a rather unpleasant smile. "But you should at least be honest about your motives Bri. I know I would be." Gina did nothing to hide the smugness from her voice.

The two worked in silence for a bit, until Brianna casually shut off the microphone so Genn wouldn't be able to hear what she said next, "Oh and Gina, don't think I didn't notice you left out Ranma from that list of nookie sources. Planning something for the new hunk are we sis? What would Cheetah think…"

Gina tilted her head downwards, looking at her sister over the rim of her glasses, "Ryan and the Lost Treasure?"

Brianna countered her sister's question with one of her own, "The Stripe swim suit folder?"

A single nod between the two was enough for them to agree that such subjects were better not brought up again – it also served as silent declaration of intent between the two regarding one Ranma Saotome.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Nerima, Japan__ (Late Evening)_

Since Ranma had come to Nerima Akane had grown accustomed to the destruction of property. It happened in nearly every fight Ranma and Ryoga ended up having, but the level of devastation Akane now bore witness to went beyond the typical Neriman battle as they had never resulted in anything burning down, let alone several buildings at once.

As she made her way down the smoke filled street a nagging doubt kept telling her to turn around, to walk away, but her pride kept her from following the many residents she passed who were fleeing in a desperate attempt to get away from the growing inferno that was once the heart of the Nerima Restaurant area. As she neared her destination Akane was forced to duck as a orb of swirling scarlet and cyan came arcing through the air to land into an already burning building. The explosion created by it's landing blew out the windows on the second floor, showered the street with glass and more smoke forcing Akane to rip a bit of her sleeve to make an impromptu mask.

Racing forward, eyes peeled for any more of those strange orbs, she quickly reached the heart of the devastation and was unsurprised to find that it was centered on the Neko Hanten. However who she found fighting was a surprise. Where she'd expected to see Ranma in battle with some new foe or perhaps one of the regulars she instead beheld Cologne, whose body was surrounded by a flickering orange aura, battling with a pale skinned black-haired woman surrounded by a purple fire.

All around the two were signs of their fight in the form of ruined store fronts and burning buildings. Across the battle scene, the street's pitted and scarred surface resembled that of the moon, or some other alien landscape.

Akane watched in awe as the ancient elder of the Amazons moved nimbly and swiftly across the field of destruction despite her bedraggled and slightly wounded appearance, a condition her opponent shared equally, to deliver blow after blow against a field indigo energy which sprang up around her opponent in response. A field that would in turn lash out time after time to try to bring down the elder who continued to try to pierce its fiery shell. Where the shields lashes missed they continued onwards giving clear evidence to the primary source of the destruction taking place, for where they landed they melted earth or ignited anything flammable it encountered.

Through the haze of billowing smoke, Akane caught a glimpse of Cologne's face, what she saw sent a shiver down her spine. The old woman's eyes spoke of the seriousness she was giving the fight, the same look Akane recalled having seen on Ranma's face during his battle with Saffron. The sight of such an intense expression alone forced the youngest Tendo to take an involuntary step back as she watched the ancient Amazon throw her arms wide her aura boiling the smoke away as several shimmering orange hawks shot from Cologne's aura into the air only to turn and swoop downwards when the elder brought her arms downward with a cry of "Hawks Descend Upon The Rabbit!". Akane swore she heard the telltale shriek of hawks as they crashed against the purple shield protecting the unknown raven-haired women who grimaced with each collision, her body shaking as if she had been struck by them instead.

With much of the smoke around the two having been dispersed by the ki attack Akane was able make out a large bulky figure slipping its way towards the two fighters as it tried to keep out of sight by keeping close to the burning to mask its approach. Instinct had her preparing to call out a warning but a sudden billowing of the smoke about the figure revealed them to be a large lycanthrope cat-man. Her heart leapt into her throat in the belief she was looking at Ranma only to quickly as she realized this cat-man was of a far lighter coloration – this were-cat's fur containing some white where Ranma's had none.

Akane's eyes widened only to quickly narrow in response to seeing the cat-man crouch down, his body tensing even as his tail swished behind him. The similarity to a cat preparing to pounce was undeniable, just as clear as it was to Akane that the beasts target was Cologne.

Filled with thoughts of proving her skills to the grandmother of her rival Akane leapt with a fist held high towards the lycanthrope with a loud –**HYAAAAHHHHH!**– even as it leapt towards Cologne, clawed hands outstretched. Akane was pleased to find her blow came down perfectly to strike the leaping lycan in the back of the head sending it crashing to the ground face first where its impact created a small crater.

Not waiting Akane delivered a second blow to the downed were-cat's head with an ax-kick after which she dusted off her hands and smiled triumphantly; one that quickly vanished when her downed opponent slowly pushed itself out of the crater and spat out a large amount of asphalt.

Reacting swiftly Akane completed a spin kick to the were-cats stomach with as much force as she could put behind the blow sending it tumbling down the street end over end. It would have kept going much further had it not it lashed out with a clawed hand to cut a long groove into the street as it used it to stop its momentum suddenly. Akane watched as the beast stood to its full seven feet of height to shake its arm creating a loud popping noise as it forced its dislocated shoulder back into place even as it used its other hand to pluck a large piece of broken glass out of its left eye causing Akane to turn slightly white in response.

Mouthing the words "Oh crap." Akane stared in shocked disbelief as the were-cat's eye healed before her gaze. So distracted by seeing this the youngest Tendo she failed to respond to the beast's charge and had it not been for Cologne's blocking the large clawed hand of the were-cat as it swung towards Akane with her cane the blow would have raked across her face leaving her scarred if not in a far worse condition.

A second set of moves by the elder sent both the lycan and Akane away from each other though it did not knock either off their feet. "On your toes girl!" Cologne yelled out even as she twisted around a series of magical bolts thrown by the dark haired sorceress after repeatedly calling out "Ghalis Bolt!"

With the warning and the sudden appearance of strange glowing bolts flying past her still form quickly turned Akane's mind fully towards the battle as she barely dodged rolled out of the way and came to her feet as the lycan continued to try to remove her from the battle. Twice more Cologne had been forced to come her rescue to prevent her from taking a telling blow. It wasn't that she wasn't a good martial artist, it was simply that the lycan was as fast as she was, as well as being willing to take blows from her in order to deliver one.

Clutching her now pitted staff with one hand Cologne delivered a fast series of blows meant to toss the woman back as she addressed the youngest Tendo, "You should not be here child!"

"I'm not a child!" Akane yelled ducking under a fast open claw swing thrown by her feline adversary as she tried to find an opening to take advantage of without giving one to the lycan.

Seeing the slowly rising Nyrissa direct several bolts towards Akane Cologne was forced to take the brunt of the attacks with her staff, the pain of doing so showing on her face. "This is no time for your stubborn theatrics girl! This battle is unlike the ones you're used to!"

Cologne delivered several forceful blows to the shield surrounding Nyrissa as she tried to keep the woman's attention on her and away from Akane. "This is a struggle for survival and you are only providing me with a liability!"

Akane faltered for a second, the slowness of her reaction resulting in her receiving a glancing blow to her stomach from her lycanthropic opponent forcing her to her knees. Had it not been for Cologne's leaping over her bent form to kick the lycanthrope away preventing him from completing the two fisted overhand blow to the younger fighter's spine Akane would have suffered a telling blow. And it was only instinct born of years of combat that allowed Cologne to react fast enough to throw Akane and herself clear from the coruscating scarlet bolts of power which melted the ground where they both had been after her save.

"Now leave I have no more time to protect us both!" Cologne yelled twisting around a fiery black wisp of energy which burrowed a hole through the building behind her. In response a barrage of daggers sliced through the air only to disintegrate against the acidic shield surrounding Nyrissa proving Cologne knew the Hidden Weapons Technique. "I have no intention of allowing you to distract me as you did son-in-law against the Kuno boy now leave!"

Wincing at Cologne's words Akane took a few steps back intending on heeding the Amazon's words if only due to the forcefulness that the Amazon had put behind them to find her path blocked when the fiery buildings in the direction she intended to withdraw collapsed blocking her path of retreat. Darting in the only direction left open to her Akane barely made it a few steps before having to leap back to avoid a punch meant to take her head from her shoulders as the lycan appeared before her with a growl.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Atlanta, Georgia — Digger Mansion Underground Gym__ (Afternoon)_

Britanny grumbled and groused as she stomped her way down the hallway heading back towards the gym where she had left Ranma. Her reason for doing so was due to her mother's having pointedly informed her that she would be going on the expedition with her sister Gina – one she discovered she would be embarking upon that very evening. What made her mood worse was that when she had made her way down to the medical wing to inform her sister to make room for Ranma as she had no desire to be separated from him, she found herself locked out of the lab and despite repeated attempts to get her sisters attention, including pounding on the door loudly, it turned out to be a wasted trip. She couldn't even talk to Brianna about passing on the message to her nerdy sister as she was sequestered within the medical lab as well.

Finally reaching the door to the gym Britanny let out a sigh of frustration after which she smiled, "Well, at least I'll have some private time with my tiger before we have to leave for the mall in an hour with Sheila. I just hope Brianna wasn't serious about coming with us."

Putting her worries behind her and eager to see him Britanny keyed the door open and stepped in, "Ohhh Rrranma you're sexy Cheetah is here to help you forget aaaall the things Gina did to you!" Britanny drawled out sexily only blink in confusion at discovering Ranma bouncing around her sister's boyfriend who was clearly trying to injure her friend and current source of nookie.

When neither Ranma or Ryan reacted to her arrival, Britanny stomped her way angrily over to where they were 'sparring' to more forcefully announce her presence, "Ok! What the heck is going on here?"

This time Ranma heard her and stopped instantly, his body following his head as he swiveled towards Britanny, a happy little smile on his lips. "Cheetah!"

Ryan however didn't register Britanny's arrival and instead saw an opportunity to avenge his bruised ego; not to mention his bruised jaw, stomach, legs, and arms – one he eagerly sought to capitalize upon by charging forward to deliver a powerful overhand blow to Ranma's shoulder-blade intending to follow up that strike with as many as he could before Ranma put back up his defense.

Seeing Ryan racing towards Ranma intent on delivering his attack Britanny jumped forward to prevent the blow only to become fouled up in Ranma's arms as he thought she was leaping towards him to give him a hug like she'd a few times since they'd met. When Ranma's hands landed firmly on her breasts instead of her waist as he had intended both of them froze in shock, their eyes meeting for the briefest of seconds to share an 'oh shit' moment even as Ryan, who was committed to following through with his attack, struck Britanny hard between the shoulder blades with more than enough force to send both Ranma and Britanny backwards where they landed hard on the mat to bounce once before separating and coming to a stop a few feet apart.

Ryan's eyes tracked between the two figures lying on the mat before him before settling on the groaning Britanny who was rubbing her shoulder as she leaned upwards on one arm while still prone on the floor. He was in fact just about to offer an apology when he noticed Ranma flipping cat-like to his feet, a low growl coming from the boy, who suddenly went through the transformation from his human form to hybrid.

Within Ranma's eyes Ryan beheld something primal, something that spoke of pain, and it was firmly directed at him. Ryan hardly had time to reflect Ranma's transformation before he practically vanished before Ryan's eyes only to reappear before him. On instinct, Ryan threw a punch at Ranma, one which Ranma caught in a vice-like grip without showing any strain of having done so.

"**You**."

Ryan felt Ranma's hand tighten around his, painfully so.

"**Hurt**"

He heard the sound of his knuckles cracking under the increasing pressure of the grip preventing him from retracting his hand so he could throw another punch or defend himself.

"**CHEETAH!**"

Ryan could feel his fingers straining painfully to resist being broken as Ranma continued to squeeze and though he had the presence of mind to throw a few punches with his other hand to try to force Ranma to let him go, they did little more than annoy the martial artist, now in hybrid form, who didn't even grunt at their impact.

When Ranma let go of his hand Ryan thought he could get some room and explain or apologize for his mistake, he was wrong. As Ranma rained blow after blow upon him a part of Ryan was thankful what came next was brutally short. The other part, his pride, took a worse beating then his body at having lost so profoundly to Ranma who easily picked him apart cutting through any defense Ryan tried to put up as the blows came so fast he hardly had time to register the pain before another landed.

The last thing he saw before losing consciousness after plowing into a large weight rack against a wall was Britanny stepping into Ranma's way.

**ooOOoo**

While Ranma was introducing Ryan to his martial arts skills, not to mention a great deal of pain, Genn was toweling off having just stepped out of the very same examination tube Ranma had occupied earlier that day, her expression hopeful as she addressed Gina and Brianna, "So. Anything?"

Sadly before either sister could speak, Genn read, not only their sorrowful expressions, but, their emotional desire to give her an encouraging answer rather than the bleak one they had to offer. "I guess not…"

"I'm sorry Genn," Gina said sympathetically, "but we can't find anything indicating why you can no longer become male. Everything we've tested syncs with previous scans indicating that there is nothing wrong with you except for a heightened emotional state."

"This sucks!" Brianna cried, slamming a fist down creating a dent in the console.

"Brianna, I know this isn't good but it's not the end. We can still have Seance or Dad look at Genn and see if they can find out what's wrong."

"**OF COURSE! SEANCE!** Let's go get him right now!" Brianna rushed over to the doors and tried to open them only to receive 'permission denied'. Rounding on her sister Brianna spoke hurriedly, "Well, open the damn doors so I can go get him!"

"I know you're eager to help Genn get back to normal and so am I. But we have to be rational and calm about this."

"Rational?" Brianna stomped over to Gina to glare down at her.

"Yes." Gina stood her ground as her sister towered over her "Rational."

Neither sister expected Genn's comment of "Seance can't help."

"What?" Both sisters asked.

"He can't help. I went to Seance before asking either of you. That's why I was so depressed at breakfast." Genn left it unsaid she hadn't mentioned it at breakfast as she'd been reluctant to bring up her problem with Brianna without Gina there as the lycanthropoid's reaction went pretty much as the she had predicted. While Genn knew she and Brianna were friends and the bond they shared went beyond her ability to change forms to suit Brianna's sexual needs she also knew Brianna would have a hard time being objective, unlike Gina.

"He said he could detect nothing wrong with my aura but also pointed out that his skills at reading them are not as refined due to him now becoming a Warmage."

"Speaking of which, anyone know why he changed from being an Auramage? Not that I mind, all those muscles are nice…" Gina purred towards the end only to receive a smack to the back of the head from Brianna.

"Now's not the time for daydreams about Seance's new form. We have Genn to help and, as Genn said, Seance can't help her so we need to think of something else." Brianna pointed out

Gina glowered at her sister but didn't refute her words, "What we need to do is figure out what has changed to bring this about and then work from there. What new has been added to the insanity around here that could cause such a...radical...change."

All three girls blinked simultaneously as they came to the same inevitable conclusion – Ranma.

Gina had no sooner keyed in the release sequence for the lock on the lab than the very same ones swung open and in stepped a clearly irate Britanny in hybrid form followed by an irate Ranma.

"You didn't need to hit him so hard Ranma!"

"But he hit you!"

"I've had a lot worse and besides it was an accident!" Britanny shot back.

"Yeah, an accident that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't of gotten in the middle of our fight." Ranma grumbled.

"And about that? Why were you two fighting in the first place hurm?"

"He challenged me."

"And you couldn't say no?" Britanny barked back. "Do you realize how angry Gina's going to be when she finds out!"

"Angry? What would I have to be angry about?" Gina asked in time for Britanny to step out of the way so the trio in the lab could see Ryan's unconscious body slung over Ranma's shoulder.

"Red here kinda got hurt." Ranma thumbed in Ryan's direction.

"RYAN!" Gina cried out rushing over to the male hanging limply over Ranma's shoulder where she fussed over him.

"He's ok sis, just a bit banged up." Britanny supplied as directed Ranma towards the nearest examination table where Ranma quickly deposited his unwanted cargo and stepped away. "It seems Ranma decided to play a bit rough with him."

"Hey! He got what he deserved!" Ranma then grumbled quietly enough that only the other were-cats in the room heard him. "Heck he deserved more."

Gina looked up from Ryan toward Ranma, "And just what did he do to deserve all of this!" By this Gina was referring to the Ryan's current state which included a tattered shirt, the multiple bruises littering the areas of his exposed skin. To top it all off he had a pair of black eyes.

"He hit Cheetah." Ranma mumbled.

"He what?" Brianna chimed in having approached the table to grimace slightly at Ryan's condition, one she hoped looked worse than it was.

"It was an accident." Britanny said not only to her sisters but to Ranma.

"Yeah, well, still, he should've been able to stop his blow instead of hitting you when you got in the way." Ranma barely paused a moment before adding more "Which by the way you shouldn't have done."

"How many times do I have to say it Ranma, It Was An Accident." "I thought you were both going to stop not just you."

"Yeah well, you still shouldn't of…"

Britanny reached out and placed a finger on Ranma's lips as she gave him a pleading look, "Just let it go ok?"

Ranma looked like he wanted to say more but instead turned and stomped his way out of the lab with a departing growl.

Britanny spoke without turning from watching Ranma depart, "Sorry about this Gina. Ryan'll be ok, right?"

Giving the closing door one last glare Gina finished her preliminary examination of her boyfriend with the table's equipment. "Yeah, he's really not that banged up though he sure looks it. A bit of time in the regeneration tube, an hour or two tops, and he should be good as new."

"So any idea what that was all about Cheet's?" Brianna asked as she helped move Ryan towards the tubes.

"Male bonding." Britanny rolled her eyes. "Near as I can tell Ryan challenged Ranma to a spar in the gym."

Britanny then snorted loudly, "Some spar, looked more like they were trying to beat the heck out of each other so I tried to try to break them up." –Sigh– "When I tried to break them apart I sorta got tangled up with Ranma. My guess is Ryan didn't expect me to jump in and so he accidentally hit me instead of Ranma. It really didn't hurt much but Ranma...well...he reacted by beating the snot out of Ryan."

"Ya think?" Gina shot back sarcastically as she mothered her wounded boyfriend.

Britanny gazed towards the doors, "I better go talk to him."

Brianna's hand on her shoulder forestalled Britanny's departure, "I think you better let him cool off first sis."

"I don't know…"

Brianna went on, "Besides we kinda need you to go find mom and see if she when dad is getting back. Genn kinda has a problem we need to talk to him about."

"Nothing serious I hope?" Britanny asked concernedly.

"Depends on how you look at it." Brianna replied, an obvious growl to her voice.

"Genn can't turn male for some reason." Gina supplied testily as she used a hover gurney to move Ryan towards one of the healing tanks, "Instead whenever she tries she changes to one specific female form. Near as we can figure it has something to do with whatever happened to change Ranma's and Sheila's heights."

"That sucks Genn." Britanny responded, though clearly her mind was more on Ranma.

After a few more moments of staring at the door Britanny sighed and turned to look at Genn. "So you can only take one particular shape now?"

"No," Genn responded to the question, "I can still take female forms. It's just when I try to turn to a male one I instead end up looking like this."

The three females in the room easily noted how Britanny's eyes widened in recognition after a few seconds of looking Genn's new form over – that of a lithe yet athletic buxom Japanese red-head with blue eyes.

"Ahhehehehe." Britanny took a tentative step away from the others, angling towards the door nervously. "Um...I think I really need to go find Ranma after all...I mean...how angry can he be right?"

The clearly nervous were-cheetah edged further away, "So...I'll just be going…" She was just about to make a fast dash for the door when she heard the tell-tale beep of the doors being secured.

"Britanny…" Gina lowered the remote she had in her hand. "You know something don't you?"

"Um...maybe?"

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Nerima, Japan__ (Late Evening)_

Akane was quickly growing frustrated her inability to mount an effective offense against the were-cat blocking her escape mostly due to the fact that the few attacks she'd managed to land without putting herself in danger of a reprisal did little more than stun her lycan opponent. If things weren't bad enough she'd been forced to keep closer to the burning buildings so as to avoid being struck by one of the attacks from the woman fighting Cologne behind her which of course brought its own problem as the smoke she was being forced to inhale was starting to get to her.

Ducking under a blow Akane groaned when it instead cleaved through a support beam holding up the front of the store in front of which they were fighting. Seeing the building begin to shift and fall Akane cursed herself in wishing that anyone, even Ranma, would show up to help her get away.

**ooOOoo**

A shimmering portal formed a few inches above the roof of the very building Akane was fighting in front of out of which two figures stepped to immediately begin to cough due to the smoke billowing up from the burning building upon which they stood.

"What the hell Janine?" Link coughed into one hand, her eyes already beginning to water. "What's with all this –cough– smoke?"

"I knew I shouldn't have let you convince me to bring you back here Link! I just knew it!" Janine's eyes and the gem around her neck both glowed white in response to her will – a second later a bubble of fresh air formed around both women's heads allowing them to breath despite the billowing smoke "We haven't even been here a minute and things are already going to shit!"

A loud creaking sound reached their ears followed quickly by a sudden tilting of the roof as it gave way. Janine floated slowly down towards the ground while Link rolled towards the ground only to get caught in the rubble of the roof as it fell upon the street trapping her legs. When Janine used a mild wind spell to clear away some of the billowing smoke created by the collapse neither had time to react to the large were-cat descending through the air towards the still trapped Link. It might have landed the blow had Akane not suddenly slammed into the were-cats side sending it tumbling into the burning wreckage of the building where its scream of pain filled the air.

Janine, who was just still floating in the air above, drew upon the magic of her gem to lift a few of the heavier items from Links body as Akane sought to do the same with her hands. All three were surprised when Janine screamed in pain having been struck several times in the chest by bolts of scarlet power from further down the street, the last of which knocked the floating girl from the air.

Keeping her head down as she strained to lift the last of the larger objects pinning Link down Akane missed seeing a humanoid fireball as it leapt out to stab its burnt clawed hands into her not so womanly hips from behind which left Link watching helplessly as the burning were-cat lifted a screaming Akane over its head the flames from its still burning fur licking at the blood flowing from the wounds in her back and igniting her clothes as it heaved her towards the rising Janine with a loud roar.

Finally free thanks to Akane Link kicked out with a leg catching the roaring were-cat unprepared, her body twisting fluidly using the momentum of her attack to spin completely around coming to her feet to deliver a downward crescent kick to the beasts stomach before it had fallen to the ground. Familiar with the resilience of were-cats Link didn't stop there. Rolling back into a handstand Link launched herself into the air where she spun her body around with as much force as she could so it would add to her momentum as she brought her left elbow slamming into its throat. Barely a second passed after her opponent landed before she kicked downwards with her legs forcing her body to roll over her downed opponent where she came to a kneeling position as she performed a donkey kick into the were-cat's side hurtling him across the street and into the fires of another burning building.

Without looking to see where the were-cat landed Link sprinted across the burning ruble of the fallen building to forcefully strip Janine of her sport jacket eliciting a yell of confusion and outrage from the neo-sorceress that Link ignored in favor of using the expensive Madewell™ silk and sequin blazer as she kneeled down to Akane where she frantically tried to smother the flames of Akane's burning clothing even as the bleeding girl screamed in pain.

"Janine! Get us out of here now!"

"No need to tell me twice!" The white haired girl shot back without the slightest hesitation as she rejoined her brunette friend, cradling a broken arm against her chest.

"Make the portal for three!" Link yelled, picking Akane up bridal style.

In seconds the three vanished through a shimmering portal much to Colognes relief. Turning her full attention towards Nyrissa Cologne cracked an unfriendly smile, "Time for us to finish this."

Not waiting for Nyrissa's reply the ancient marital artist blurred into the Splitting Cat Hairs technique – her form splitting into nine Cologne's. Eight moved in a swift counter-clockwise direction, the speed of their movement quickly creating a whirlwind. At the center the ninth Cologne shouted "Forbidden Strike of the Eight Celestial Sisters!" as she stabbed at the unstable ground beneath her moving counterpart's feet.

In response to her actions glowing orange shards of earth and asphalt rocketed into the air where they circled briefly creating a halo in the sky. Less than a second later, one at a time, they streaked downwards to collide forcibly into barrier surrounding the sorceress to release their ki backed kinetic strikes. The shield clearly began to buckle by the fifth strike and shattered completely upon the impact of the eighth. But the shield did not go quietly, the last bits of its energy exploding outwards in a blast of force pushing back everything around the point of impact. It was only through force of will, not to mention stabbing her staff deep into the ground and hanging on, that an exhausted Cologne managed to keep her ground.

Stumbling forward slightly after the force of the blast had past, Cologne heaved a weary sigh and a smiled in satisfaction at seeing Nyrissa's now prostrate form no more than a few feet from her. Cackling slightly to herself Cologne's voice cracked as she spoke. "I've won girly."

Summoning up the strength to pull her cane from the earth Cologne hobbled the few feet between them to raise her cane with the intent to bring its knobbed head down upon her opponent's head. The elder was rather surprised to find her finishing blow pulled aside by a set of chains that wrapped around it.

Turning her head Cologne leveled a glare at the perpetrator. "^Mu Tzu! You dare?^" Cologne shouted in her native tongue as she yanked hard on her cane pulling Mousse off balance and freeing her cane to bring it around for another strike at her downed foe. This blow too did not land as she was instead forced to use her cane to to defend herself from the jaws of a large cloud-leopard which had pounced over its downed mistresses body – its actions clearly showing its intent to to rip out her throat.

Using the cats own momentum against it Cologne tossed the great beast away and down the street, her body already in motion to bring her cane around for a quick lunge towards her downed foe before any more of the sorceress's allies could prevent her attack.

Knowing those who could get in her way were not behind her Cologne was rather surprised when her thrust met resistance far earlier than expected. Pulling back on the cane Cologne turned her head, her face turning ashen to find she was withdrawing her chosen weapon from where it where it had pierced her great granddaughters back. A granddaughter who held her melon-maces high above her head warding off the downward claw strikes of the hybrid form were-cat – attacks that would have landed on Cologne had Shampoo not been there to prevent them.

The stunned matriarch barely had time to consider events when the were-cat leapt backwards in time to avoid a large blast eldritch energy that struck Shampoo dead center sending her now limp body sailing through the air over Cologne's head to reveal a kneeling Nyrissa, her glowing hand outstretched.

"Soul Sear!" Nyrissa hissed out tiredly, a circle of eldritch blackness encompassing her outstretched hand. Cologne was about to leap out of the way when a length of chain encircled her feet, the end of which was connected to a spike that had been driven into the ground so as to keep her from fleeing.

Cologne uttered a curse to Mousses ancestors even as she felt the eldritch energies released by her opponent pierce her body – the force of their impact shaking the elder's body like a ragdoll.

Still possessing the strength to fight, if only for a few moments longer, Cologne struck the chain holding her in place shattering it with one blow; sadly, her reaction speed was not fast enough for her to avoid or counter claw swipe from the hybrid form were-cat – a blow that sent her spinning chaotically into one of the few solid walls still standing with enough force to stun.

In a battle, a single unguarded moment is enough to turn the tide against you; to allow victory to be snatched from you when only seconds ago it was assured. In Cologne's unguarded moment she had suffered blows she knew to be fatal.

Slumping to the ground against the wall she'd impacted with Cologne let out a half-moan/half-cackle. She watched as Mousse rushed to the side of her downed granddaughter and heard as he released a cry so heart-rending it almost made her feel sorry for the betrayer.

Her view was suddenly blocked by the form of her opponent, who was being held cradled in the arms of the large hybrid form were-cat.

"You did well elder. Surprisingly so." Nyrissa's said; her voice carrying tones of grudging respect in addition to pain she was feeling from their battle. "That of course changes nothing. Your people will still pay for your arrogance and lack of foresight."

Nyrissa smirked, "I will just be more cautious in my actions."

Cologne grimaced and tried to get to her feet, she still had one more technique she could use to try to win; a technique that would destroy herself and more...much more. Sadly the woman facing her was accustomed to such attempts and so Nyrissa did not give Cologne the chance to gather her ki, the black-haired sorceress's hand flicking upwards and out – lances of black energy piercing not only the air but Cologne's body stealing away her ability to move as they remained solid enough to pin the ancient martial artists body to the wall.

As the elder felt the life draining out of her she could only watch as Mousse lay Shampoo's still form upon the ground gently, the boy clearly struggling to do something to gain revenge for his fallen love but at a casual word from the sorceress she'd been fighting he dutifully joined Nyrissa without even a glance backwards at Shampoo – his beloved.

Her eyes growing heavy, Cologne could feel the last moments of her life slipping from her. Slowly, painfully, the matriarch used the last of her strength to lift her head so she might have one last glimpse of her great granddaughter even as she cursed those responsible with her dying breath. If she had had the strength to do so the dying matriarch might have laughed a bitter laugh at the shadowy of the form of death kneeling over Shampoo.

Had she been alive, Cologne might have seen the very figure she called death gently lift Shampoo bridal style before leaping away through a safe path between the burning buildings.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Nerima, Japan — JAL Flight 138__ (Late Evening)_

Konatsu shifted nervously in his seat while staring around the cabin of the plane curiously. This being his first time up in a plane he found the experience to be exciting and not a little bit daunting. Such was his distraction that he didn't truly hear Kasumi's speaking animatedly despite the fact she was no further away from him than the seat beside her – that is until she gave out a rather high pitched squeal of joy bringing his attention firmly back to her.

"Oh my this is going to be so much fun!" Kasumi pointed excitedly out the window. Before he could respond Kasumi gave out another squeal of joy, her face now pressed against the window, "Oh my! Maybe we might even be able to see home!"

Turning away from the window Kasumi practically bounced in her seat and would have stood up had it not been for the seatbelt holding her in place. "I wonder if they will let me look around the plane...maybe even perhaps meet the pilots?"

Though he smiled back, Konatsu couldn't help feel this was going to turn out to be harder than just going to the United States and asking Ranma to come back with them. After all, nothing involving Ranma was ever that easy.

**ooOOoo**

Below, in the hold of the plane, a large panda shaped figure crept amongst the cargo until it found the perfect place to curl up and take a rest never noticing a pair of familiar evil looking eyes observing it's actions from atop an open suitcase overflowing with ladies unmentionables.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Additional Thanks**

(In Alphabetical Order)

_Borgrabbit_ – For being a beta reader for this story and his continued support. Additional thanks to him for the Haiku at the beginning of this chapter entitled "An Amazon's Haiku"

_Genhoss_ – For his wonderful advice, ideas, corrections, suggestions, and critiques.

_7 Winds_ – For looking over some of my work, offering his advice and critiques.

_Rainbowtroll_ – For his help/ideas for parts of this chapter.

_Veiled Malice_ – For advice on being a writer. (Blame him for the re-write!) (Heh)

And finally, thanks to all those who posted a review (negative or positive) for this story.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Chapter Notes & Author Commentary**

**First off I want to explain (give a lame excuse for) the lack of chapters for this story.** This would be due to my having been playing first World of Warcraft, the Beta for Starcraft II, Star Trek Online, Everquest II, a futile attempt to get Starcraft II to work on my computer, playing Sims3 until it started screwing up, and finally playing Eve Online. (Notice a trend?)

Of course there was also the little matter of the fact that my my muse left me for a while and in an effort to get it back I re-read my previous work to reacquaint myself with the story and found it wanting which resulted in me tossing out ninety percent of my outline for Vicissitude (not to mention accidentally throwing away all of my work in the process) and I am now writing this story without a true guide as to where I intend to take it in the future. I still have the other ten percent as well as a few ideas but I am generally playing it by ear.

**Why was Ranma able to beat Ryan so easily?** Why did I depict his skills so much better than someone with Photographic Reflexes? Well, the answer is simple and complex. I will explain the simple and probably not go into the complex heh. My first reason is based off of Ranma being better than Carla, who in the GD series easily defeated Ryan when they faced off against each other. Having Ryan put up any kind of real fight when she bested him rather quickly would be improperly setting up the power levels I have in mind for this story. Even with Ryan's ability his body simply isn't capable of the things Ranma's trained his to do, this is another reason for his inability to defeat our favorite pig-tailed martial artist. No matter how significant being able to duplicate someone else's moves may be, if you don't have the base physical stats to take advantage of it it's just not as effective. Don't worry; Ryan will get a chance to face off against Ranma again, maybe even more than once, as I see their relationship as starting off to be very adversarial for several reasons – not the least of which is Gina's interest in Ranma.

**Another thing I noticed about this chapter, and a few before it**, is most of the thoughts or apparent reactions have been from the perspective of others more than Ranma. While I found this quite necessary for a lot of things in this chapter it is something I intend to try to veer away from in the future as this is primarily a Ranma One Half story (though at times it must certainly not seem like it).

**This chapter represents the end of the Nerima arc of the story**, meaning that the other characters I have been following will vanish for a short time to reappear later (specifically Akane, Kasumi, Nabiki, Shampoo, Mousse, and of course Nyrissa).

Depending on my muse I may write small side stories detailing some of the events surrounding their missing time or maybe I will just include flashbacks or have the character gloss over the details of what has happened to them once they reappear. I am not sure as of yet how it will be dealt with at this time.

**Additionally I would like to note that after this chapter time will actually start to skip forward!** That's right! Up until now all of this has taken place over what, two or three days? Well, that's about to change as Ranma goes on his first adventure with the Digger sisters.

**Finally, yes, I killed off Cologne. **It was a tough write and I hope I did her justice even if the fight scene was rather short.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

Once again, I thank you for reading this story and I do hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much did writing it (Even if it took me forever to do so).

**DID I MENTION I WOULD LIKE YOU TO REVIEW?**

(Preferably Positive Ones)

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

– Released August 5th, 2010 –


	17. Malls, Misconceptions, & Mayhem

**VICISSITUDE**

**Warning, Story Key & Disclaimer** are all located in Chapter One, the prologue. If you continue to read past this point, you are assumed to understand what this story may contain in the way of offensive or inappropriate content.

***PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO POST A REVIEW***

(After you read the chapter of course.)

**!REQUEST FROM THE AUTHOR!**

If while reading this story you happen to find any incomplete or half-finished sentences, spelling errors, grammar in need of correction, or things that just don't make sense please feel free to send me a private message so that I might correct them. After all, I am human, thus I make mistakes. I ask for your assistance to be less human. (Private Messages can be sent via my profile.)

**Author Notes/Commentaries Are Located At The End Of The Chapter**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Chapter Seventeen**

– **Malls, Misconceptions, & Mayhem –**

"**Genn once pointed out how I perceive something influences how I will react."**

"**She really didn't need to as I knew this better than most."**

"**After all where some people saw a cute 'n cuddly kitten."**

"**I used to see a beast from hell."**

"**And what I thought was an expression of love was really just abuse."**

"**No, I knew this lesson."**

"**But that don't mean I won't jump to the wrong conclusions here 'n there."**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

_Gina's Lab Beneath The Digger Mansion, Medical Wing__ (A Few Hours Before Noon)_

Swiveling side to side in her lab chair the blonde genius alternated between glaring at the now opaque tube in which her on-and-off again boyfriend floated recovering from his ego induced injuries. She stared at the findings her computer was just now displaying, having completed the comparison between her earlier scans against the ones taken after Ranma's curse was revealed.

"Argh!" Exasperated, the blonde scientist slammed down a hand against the top of the console. "Half of these readings don't even make sense!"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out Gina." Genn said reassuringly. "You just need to find the thread in all this data that will lead you to understand it."

Favoring her friend and assistant with a small smile, the blonde genius nodded, "You're right Genn. I just need to be more positive."

Taking in a calming breath Gina dove back into the data in an effort to find the elusive common thread, this time looking for it among the differences in Ranma's readings when compared to those of her sister, Sheila, and even Gar.

"All of them possess a particular bio-signature that is indicative of being a were-cat…" Gina commented aloud. "Yet Ranma's isn't inverted like theirs. It appears more internal than external which makes absolutely no sense."

Flicking out a hand, Gina tapped a key on her left activating several holographic displays after which slowly spinning images of Ranma's known forms – male, female, and male lycan – formed just above the console between her and Genn. To the left of each image readable streams of data scrolled by.

Sliding her seat closer to the foot tall images Genn used a pen like device to halt the text next to the female image of Ranma where she highlighted a bit, "Maybe his un-inverted aura is what prevents him from controlling his form changing abilities?"

"Possible." The blonde responded as she too used highlight a few lines of the scrolling holographic text on her side.

"Perhaps we should look for the same thing in mine as a way to support the hypothesis?" Genn proffered.

Gina pointed at a display on the console between them, "Sorry Genn. Already checked and that's not it."

Noticing how the Rakshasa's shoulders dipped slightly Gina gave her an encouraging smile, "We'll figure it out Genn… either I'll find a solution to your inability to change to male form or dad will once he gets back. I'm sure of it."

The elfin girl returned it, "Of course we will."

Turning back the console Gina decided reading parts of the report were getting her nowhere so she began to skim the data so she could properly find a starting point. She was nearing the end of it when something she read stunned her enough to verbally express her shock in the form of a muttered "Jinkies."

This of course did not go unnoticed by Genn who gazed at her friend through the still spinning holograms. "Find something interesting?"

"I'd say so." Gina ran her hands through each of the holographic images of Ranma making little pushing and throwing gestures transferring them from the smaller display to a larger one behind her. Swiveling her chair around the eldest Digger sister fluidly left her chair to stand before the now life sized holographic displays of Ranma's three forms and their scrolling data.

Poking the scrolling data beside each one with her holo-pen she locked it in place, "This can't be right."

Joining her friend in standing Genn waited for Gina to explain. When the blonde instead scrolled the data back and forth mumbling to herself the maroon haired Rakshasa's curiosity grew but she remained silent. She even resisted the urge to read Gina's mind, though she was sorely tempted.

After several minutes of observing the scrolling stream of data beside the holograms Gina highlighted several sections separating her selections from the rest with a flick of her pen. "Look at this Genn." The blonde waved a hand at the graphs she'd pulled from the flow.

Doing as she'd been asked though she had little clue what she was looking for Genn looked over the graphs noting who they belonged to; Ranma, Britanny, Brianna, Ryan, Gina, Ace and Penny. "Sorry Gina. I don't get it. What am I supposed to be looking for?"

Taking her glasses off to clean them Gina began to explain. "Foremost is that Ranma apparently has two unexplained energy signatures. The first being the presence of Chrono-particles."

"Chrono-particles? Like the ones you found clinging to everyone after that trip through time chasing Peachbody?"

"Similar, but the wavelengths shown here are subtly different." Gina pointed out the areas of difference. "If I had to speculate, I'd say the differences in the wavelength are likely due to his means of transportation to the Chrono-verse. But that's just a guess. I've got the computer working on it right now to see if this is the case or if it warrants further investigation."

"I wonder how or why Ranma travelled through time." Genn said.

"Me too." Gina responded. "Unfortunately since he is out with my sisters I'll have to ask him about it later."

Even if she hadn't been empathic Genn would've easily identified her friends annoyance at wishing Ranma was around to provide the answers.

"The next thing is something my scans almost missed." Gina gestured with her control pen towards Ranma's male image and immediately a thin layer of reddish energy came into view.

Again, having no clue where Gina was showing her the Rakshasa gave her another quizzical look. "What's that?"

"That Genn is a naturally occurring subspace signature."

When her friend did not continue but rather seemed to be waiting for her to have a reaction Genn smiled sheepishly, "And this means?"

Gina goggled at her friend and lab assistant, "Are you kidding me? It's a first! I've never detected a hyperspace signature generated by a living creature being before! As far as I know, it simply isn't possible."

"Hyperspace? That's where you and Brianna store things for later retrieval when you're out on expedition's right?"

"Well, it's more than that, but yes. And that's another thing!" Gina picked up her PDA and tapped a few keys. In response the central most of the life-sized displays, Ranma's female form, became overlaid with the recorded energy readings she'd gathered. "Not only is he generating a hyperspace field but he is doing so with some unknown energy that also appears to be internally generated!"

Gina froze Ranma's female image in place, "See this is his… er her life force or bio reading here. Notice how it seems to be even all over the body, though a bit strong almost as if it is reinforcing every part of her."

Genn nodded.

"Now watch." A few seconds later an erratic ripple in the field occurred looking as if something was trying to burst from underneath it but the outer layer held firmly; showing no sign of strength degradation.

"What was that?" Asked a shocked Genn.

"That is the strange reading! Whatever that is, it fluctuates between being almost non-existent to spiking nearly off the charts!"

The two of them watched the image replay the field rippling effect.

"It only happened once or twice while I was examining his female form as well as one other time."

"When was that?" Genn inquired.

"When he changed from his human form to his hybrid. The spike was so strong that it shorted out the scanner Ranma'd wearing at the time so I couldn't get a proper reading on it. The new scanner he's wearing now should be able to handle the energy spike." Gina paused. "I hope."

"Do you think that this might be a clue as to how he can control his form changes Gina?"

"Yup!" The blonde replied assuredly only to have that confidence fade away as she thought about it further. "Well… maybe. There are just too many unknowns."

Genn, who'd gone back to reading the scrolling text next to Ranma's hybrid form reached out a hand and froze it at a point. She did likewise with the information on his male form.

"I see you noticed that too." Gina tapped on her PDA, an image of Sheila joining the three of Ranma's. "Check hers out."

"This can't be right…"

"That's what I said…" Gina again rubbed her temple, glasses held between two fingers. "…but there it is. Ranma somehow has nearly complete access to his were-cat abilities in not only his lycanthropic form but his human."

"Is it a defect like Sheila's?"

"No. Where Sheila's abilities seem to be split between her human and were forms Ranma's don't. Well, mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Well. His hybrid form regenerates at a greater speed then even Sheila's, his human form heals at a slower rate than even a normal were but it is still significant. Then there is the matter of his strength. It's greater in his human form."

"But isn't that just like Sheila?"

"No. Nearly all of Sheila's regenerative abilities are in her hybrid form, the same for her strength, except it's her human form that has it. In her human form Sheila's ability to heal is not much better than Brianna's is. Something she inherited from being part were-cheetah. Plus there is the matter of his human form being denser, more resilient. Things that would hurt him in his were-form he would likely shrug off while in his human form where as he would just heal them in his were-form."

"Gina what's this?" Genn pointed out to a set of red numbers in the floating holographic display next to Ranma's human male form.

"That my dear assistant is what I was able to measure of Ranma's strength levels. And as you can see, they increased between the time of my first scan and his second by twenty two percent."

"So he's getting even stronger?"

"I would have to do further tests to verify that but he did between these two that's for sure."

Leaning forward Gina poked the image Genn was referring to with the tip of a finger instead of using the pen-like device she had in her hand disrupting it for a brief second, "He's just one mystery after another. One I intend to get to the bottom of!"

With a twirling gesture of a her holo-control pen Gina made the image spin around as she plopped back into her chair to gaze dreamily at the rear of the now full sized and perfectly rendered holographic image before her, "And what a bottom it is. Hubba hubba!"

Seeing Gina gazing predatorily at Ranma's image she knew her sexually obsessed friend was going to be out for a while so she did likewise, dropping into her chair and propping her arms up on the edge of the console so she too could appreciate the fine quality of the holographic image before them. They both sat this way until nagging sounds of something tap tapping repeatedly pulled their attention towards the regeneration tanks along the wall – specifically to the darkened glass of the occupied one in the middle.

Unhappy at being interrupted Gina pressed down on the mic switch and spoke, "You're still at seventy five percent Ryan so you're going to have to stay in there for a while more."

"Awww come on Gina." Came Ryan's whined reply – now able to be heard as Gina had reactivated the sound from his end. "Seventy five percent is enough to let me out. I hate just hanging in this thing you know that."

"Too bad. You're not getting out 'til you are at least ninety percent." On the monitor Gina saw Ryan about to protest so she continued. "You need to be in tip-top shape for the trip to Muthia tonight. Unless of course you want to get left behind. I'm sure Ranma and Britanny will be able to help me more than enough."

"Oooo if he doesn't go does that mean I can?" Genn piped in.

After receiving a brief nod the little Rakshasa went back to staring at Ranma's hologram as Gina turned her attention back to her questionable boyfriend. The two of them had been seeing each other for some time but they had yet to put a label on their relationship. One of the reasons why Gina hadn't was because she'd caught Ryan doing more than just looking at other women on several occasions over the last few months. She didn't mind a bit of friendly flirting either, but he'd crossed the line when he'd allowed a girl to not only grope him but openly kiss him right in front of her. Sure he Ryan claimed he was just trying to pump her for information because she was the daughter of the guy they were trying to beat to the treasure of S'lgria but that was hardly an excuse to play tonsil-hockey with her for five minutes!

"So what's it to be Mr. Talbot? Come out now and not go on the expedition or stay in? Your choice?"

"Fine." The floating red-head finally responded, looking like he wanted to say more.

"Good. Now if you will excuse me I have several projects to complete before we leave for the airport."

Gina was just about to turn away when Ryan spoke, "Hey Gina. You think maybe we could… I don't know… talk? I mean just hanging here is boring and…"

"What part of 'I have projects to work on' didn't you get?" The blonde girl tersely cut him off. "While I'd 'love' to help keep you entertained, I really do have to concentrate on them, so I'm shutting off the mic. I'll check on you in an hour."

"Gina wai…"

True to her word, she cut off communication to the tank and immediately set to the task of solving at least one of the mysteries Ranma represented – her hands again quickly and efficiently flitting over one keyboard then another for several minutes. With her concentration thus focused, it was not to be unexpected when she failed to notice the doors to medical lab open, or detect Seance's approach.

After waiting patiently for a minute, even going so far as to purposely make a few coughing noises that disturbed neither Genn nor Gina, Seance finally spoke in hopes of gaining his romantic interests attention. "Gina?"

Shifting her gaze from the screens Gina blinked and looked up, momentarily giving the new war-mage the onceover before smiling, "Oh hey handsome. Sorry, didn't hear you come in."

Seance nodded, trying to keep the happy grin off his face at Gina's compliment. "Forgive me for interrupting your work, but Miss Pincer, Penny, would like to speak with you. She says it's very urgent."

"Penny?" Gina asked, "Why didn't she just call my cell?"

"She said she tried but couldn't get through."

Gina pulled out her cell-phone to find she did indeed have several missed calls, all from Penny, "Oops. Put it on silent."

Standing up from her chair Gina stretched languidly, an act the ex-aura mage did his best to be discrete in observing.

"Well, I suppose I should see what she wants." Before she took a step towards the door stomach emitted a low growl indicating her hunger. "Heh. I guess I should get a little snack while I'm at it. You want anything Genn?"

The dreamy eyed female in question didn't move from staring at the images of Ranma. Smirking softly Gina shook her head as she walked towards the labs exit. She stopped at the door when Seance spoke, "Um Gina."

She turned her head to regard the ex-aura mage. "Yes?"

Seance motioned towards the opaque tank in which Ryan was contained, the faint sound of his rhythmic tapping registering to her previously preoccupied mind. "What about Ryan?"

Gina smiled a less then pleasant smile as her eyes flicked to the tank. She found it amusing that his tapping was Morse code for S.O.S.

"He's fiiiine Seance. Don't worry about him." Gina once again started on her way. "He just needs to spend a bit more time in the tank to think about…err to heal up properly."

Seance nodded once before following her out of the lab. He considered asking her why she didn't just pick the call up in the lab when he saw her stop at communication panel and pick up the phone within.

"Hey Penny, what's up?" Gina nestled the phone between her chin and shoulder.

{GINA! Why didn't you answer my call? No, let me guess, you had the wringer off. AGAIN!}

"Maybe…"

{That means yes. You know you really should put your phone on vibrate instead of silent in case someone really needs to get a hold of you…You know…say someone like me.}

"Sorry Penny but I was kinda in the middle of something delicate earlier. I just forgot to turn it back on. Not that big a deal." Gina responded, her tone a mix of apologetic and annoyed. "So what's so urgent?"

{Right right… well, here's the thing. I need a favor. I need you to make sure Charlotte gets on a flight tomorrow morning at nine. 'Cause Kevin and I can't make it back in time to do so ourselves, as something kinda came up. That and Kevin's plane is grounded for a while…}

"Grounded? Why would Ace's plane be grounded? And just why isn't Charlotte with you in the first place? Thought you took her everywhere with you?"

{Seems someone tried to steal something Kevin was delivering to Heathrow and botched it up so his plane is being held as evidence.}

"That doesn't sound that bad."

{They're still picking up the pieces of the bodies of at least two of the thieves.}

"Bodies?"

{Yeah, one was found in the plane… well most of him. The other was out on the tarmac. They think it was an animal attack but they aren't sure.}

"Jinkies! Was Ace delivering some animals or something?"

{Nope, just some electronics parts and such is all. As to if anything is missing, they're still going over the manifest.}

"Well that's good, that they didn't get away with anything." Gina readjusted the phone to her other ear "But, you still haven't told me why Charlotte isn't with you two."

{Needed a little private time with my flyboy.}

"Gotcha." Gina smirked knowingly "Say no more."

The two shared a brief chuckle before Gina informed Penny of her inability to grant the favor. "Sorry but no can do on getting her to the airport. I'm leaving for my expedition to discover the lost city of Muthia tonight."

{Shoot. I can't just let her get on the flight herself. You know how excitable she can be. Then there's the other problem…}

"Peanuts." Gina guessed.

{Yeah, peanuts.} Penny confirmed bitterly. {Last time I let Charlotte fly alone I had to deal with airline security for seven hours after she landed 'cause they couldn't pry her from the meal cart so you better believe I've already made arrangements for it to be a peanut free flight.}

Penny sighed. {Still, who knows what kind of trouble that girl could get into in just getting to the airport, let alone the flight! That's why I really need someone to make sure she gets on the plane to England without any problems. I've even made arrangements for her to have three seats just so she wouldn't bother anyone next to her or incase Kevin and I had been able to make it there to take her ourselves.}

"England? What are you doing in England?"

{I'm tracking down a lead I got on the Scepter of Raenei. You know, the one said to belong to _Morgan le Fay_.}

"What? What lead?" Gina burst out; curious how her friend and rival managed to trace the scepter down when she couldn't

{Don't get your panties in a bunch Gina. It's not your fault I was able to find a few clues that you overlooked during your trip to Museumsinsel.}

"I didn't overlook anything!" Gina yelled, after which she mumbled about the museum head curator being uncooperative in allowing her access to the L'Veria Artifacts.

{You mean you couldn't convince him by batting your eyes or presenting him with your oh so questionable looks.} Penny drawled out teasingly.{Oh to start to droop at such a young age…}

"Penny…" Gina growled out, clearly not appreciating Penny's attempt at humor.

{Chill girl. You really are in a mood today.} Penny paused briefly, allowing Gina time to calm down. Time she took advantage of by poking more fun at her friend.{To tell the truth, it wasn't all that difficult after all the man does love his rare French wines and since I just happen to own a rather notable vineyard...}

Penny chuckled at hearing Gina grinding her teeth, {Who knows you might actually have won Explorer of the Year at the banquette next week if you had been the one to turn up with Morgan's Scepter like I plan to do. Too bad you're going to lose to me. Again.}

{What will that make it? The fourth or fifth time? I forget.}

Hearing the phone creaking loudly due to what she assumed was Gina's tightening grip Penny thought it best get things back on subject or she'd never get her to agree to help. {But enough gloating, I really do need that favor.}

Gina sighed, "I just can't do it. Really I can't."

{I don't suppose you could Light Gate her over?}

"Again, no can do. Khan sent me a message this morning about some problem with the accuracy of the Light Gates due to some fluctuations which started about two days ago. He said he's already had two miss jumps that could have been disastrous if he hadn't been protected by the Codex and that it would be best to not use it until he figures out the cause behind it."

"Besides, if it was working I wouldn't be using alternative transportation myself." Gina added irately. "I'd delay leaving for the trip but the subs are already contracted and the deposit is non-refundable."

{Subs? Not taking your own?}

Gina glowered, "No. Brianna decided sometime last night to do some upgrades to the Gina Subs even though she knew I needed them today, pretty much taking the things totally apart, so I had to make some expensive last minute arrangements just so I could still go on this trip."

{Why didn't you postpone it 'til she had the upgrades done?}

"No doing. Who knows how long it'll take me to find the entrance to Muthia. Never mind how much time it may take to explore it properly. With less than two weeks to the banquet I'll need all the time I can get. Time I can't spend on trying to finish the upgrades." Gina explained. "I can't even have her put everything back in because it would take just as long since she pulled out the entire power core and subsystems… on both subs and the Gina Mobile!"

{Dang... that sucks girl.}

Having overheard enough of the conversation to understand what the problem was Seance coughed into his hand garnering Gina's attention, "I could make sure Charlotte gets on the flight if that would be helpful to you and Miss Pincer, Gina. I can even go with her so long as a flight back is provided."

"Really Seance?" At seeing the ex-aura mage nod Gina beamed. "Problem solved Penny! Seance says he'll do it. He even says he'll go with her if you want!"

{Really? That's awesome. Give the lug a hug for me and tell him I'll make all the arrangements by having the seats made open for him. I'll even make it so that he can take Genn with him if he wants but just letting the airline know the seats are open.} The sound of a explosion going off in the background Penny giving out a loud grunt as if something heavy had landed on her forced Gina to pull the phone away from her ear.

"Penny… was that an explosion?" She then heard the tell-tale rat-tat-tat of machinegun fire. "Are those gun shots I'm hearing?"

{Kevin honey, I appreciate you savin' me 'n all but could you remove your face from by breasts honeybunch?}

Gina could barely hear Ace's witty attempt at an apology over the sound of more gun fire.

"Answer me Pincer! What's going on?" Gina yelled into the phone.

{Oh just a little trouble with a few of the locals…} Another gunshot rang through the phone; this one's retort sounding much closer. {Awww crud… they got a flame thrower.}

Gina echo'd her friends words, "A flame thrower?"

{Gotta go Gina! Just get her on that plane for me 'k? Tell Seance I'll text him the details on the flight as soon as I can! Thanks a bunch!}

Gina heard Ace's voice yelling {Time to go!} in the background before finding she was listening to a dial tone.

"So, I gather Miss Pincer is experiencing a typical day in the life of an adventuring archeologist? Makes me kinda happy I'm not going with you…" Seance's chuckle died off as his attempt to make light of the situation was cut short due to Gina's less than amused expression.

Seance didn't get the chance to apologize for his lame joke as Genn sauntered past him and up to Gina. "Say Gina, mind if I join you for that snack after all?"

"Nope! In fact, if you're interested, I know where there's some Tuna my sisters haven't gotten too!"

"Sounds good to me!" Genn affirmed eagerly, her pleasure at actually getting some tuna without having to fight Britanny, or Brianna showing her face.

With that the two girls walked off chatting about what they could have in addition to their tuna, Seance following along behind.

Behind them, in the lab with no one to observe it, a light began blinking on the console before turning solid red indicating that Ranma's bracelet was no longer transmitting information.

1) Museum Island: (German: Museumsinsel) is the name of the northern half of an island in the Spree river in the central Mitte district of Berlin, Germany. It received its name for a complex of five internationally renowned museums that occupy the island's northern part.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Britanny's Favorite Mall, Atlanta Georgia__ (Around Noon)_

"Why are we just standing here instead of looking for my Tiger?" Britanny, who was dressed in a tube skirt complimented by an equally dark blue arm strap stretchy white tank-top that strained to hold back her cleavage, complained. "I still don't see why I can't go look for him by myself. I'd have covered half the mall if not more by now!"

"You know as well as I do that we both promised Mr. Tenuse we wouldn't run that fast here anymore, not since the owners of the mall kiosks put in that complaint about all of their things being scattered all over due to your wake vortexes." Brianna responded. She was dressed in far more casual appearing clothing, this being jeans and blouse – both of which were just as tight as those her sister wore. "Secondly, we're not wasting time. We're trying to locate her by zeroing in on the homing signal the bracelet Gina gave her emits."

"Mr. Tenuse?" Sheila, who was standing a few feet behind the two sisters, asked. The were-jaguar was the most conservatively dressed of the three in a simple pair of tight black jeans and a midriff reaching tan tee-shirt upon which was the image of an evil looking smiley face.

"The Mall Manager." Brianna answered.

"I could go slower…" The clearly impatient were-cheetah whined. "…besides he's probably at the food court. I'll just zip right down…"

"Absolutely NO Zipping Cheetah!"

"But it **IS** an emergency!" Britanny whined pleadingly.

Brianna turned away from the interactive holographic computer screen being projected from a color coordinated electronic device strapped to her right wrist to stare at her sister until the were-cheetah huffed and looked away grumbling. Satisfied at her sister's response she turned back to the device. "Shoot! I just lost the tracking signal again!"

"What's that, the third time you've lost it? You sure you're using that thing right?"

"Yes I'm sure!" Brianna retorted. "Something's has to be interfering with the signal. I'm trying to filter it out but I'm not having much luck but the last clear signal showed Ranma standing right here…"

"Well, do you see him 'cause I sure don't."

"Don't you mean her?" A smirking Brianna shot back, emphasizing her use of the female pronoun in reference to Ranma.

"No, He." Britanny's glare intensified to the point it could have burrowed holes into the back of her sisters head had it been able. "My Tiger may have a curse that changes him into a girl…"

"…one that is likely related to why Genn can no longer take male form …" Brianna cut in "…and Sheila's change as well."

"Not that I'm complaining." Sheila added, taking a second to admire her new body in the reflective surface of a window yet again. The previously child-like were-jaguar wasn't normally this vain about her appearance, unhappy about it yes – vain no, but she just couldn't get over the change.

"Look, I kinda got the impression he didn't exactly want his curse to be common knowledge ok?" Britanny defended herself huffily; still upset at for having given away Ranma's secret after Gina, Brianna, and Genn cornered her in the lab when she dropped off the then unconscious Ryan for medical treatment. "I was planning on convincing him to show it to everyone but things happened but I never got the time."

"You know, the whole hunting Ranma through the house and part of the yard last night… Gina locking us in the kitchen all morning while she had him all to herself… mom pulling me away for a daughter and mother chat… the Ryan incident…" Britanny ranted as she continued to meet her sister's glare with one of her own. "So forgive me if an opportunity to talk to him about cluing everyone else in about his curse just never came up."

"Mom talked to you? What about?"

"That's not important right now, what is important is finding Ranma and quickly!" Britanny waved a hand at the collection of multi-colored bags of various sizes beside each of them. "Sales like these don't last forever and Gina's not going to keep her panties on much longer before she expects home for her stupid expedition!"

"Don't you mean finding her?" Brianna, who'd turned her attention back to trying to figure out why her scanner was no longer picking up the signal from Ranma's bracelet, replied without missing a beat.

Britanny stomped a foot hard enough to almost crack the tile of the floor, her hands going to rest on the wide belt holding her skirt in place, "Why do you insist on calling Ranma her Brianna? He's A Guy!"

"'Cause that's what she is at the moment. Plus, if Gina's preliminary scans prove correct, there's little to be done to rid Ranma of the curse so she should get used to having it. As should we."

"Besides as curses go it's not that bad." Brianna added

"Oh right Brianna, Ranma should be happy he has it!" Britanny growled out.

"I didn't say that. I just think that as things go, he could have ended up with a much worse curse."

Britanny and Brianna looked at each other for a moment, neither scowling or upset, but both thinking about how the younger of the two had come into being and all it entailed.

"I suppose your right." Britanny conceded. "but that doesn't mean we should think of him as anything other than a guy!"

"First guy I've ever met with a figure that made me jealous." Sheila uttered jealously.

Brianna directed a knowing look towards her sister, a licentious grin tugging the edge of her mouth, "Can't argue with you there Sheila. But I think Ranma's curse comes with some advantages besides a pretty face and a hot bod."

"What are you talking about Brianna?" Britanny inquired cautiously, the look on her sisters face giving her reason to worry.

"What kind of advantages?" Sheila added.

"Oh I think sis here has already experienced some of the advantages I'm thinking about." At seeing their obliviousness Brianna went on. "'He knows a woman's body as well as he knows his own' Cheetah? I wasn't really sure what you meant by that at the time but it makes more sense now. I bet Ranma has all kinds of insights into how to make a woman feel good. Insights he probably put to good use, if the way you two were carrying on says anything."

Instead of responding with either embarrassment or outrage, Britanny responded by embracing the memory of her time with Ranma; her eyes glazing and a dreamy smile gracing her lips, the sound of her purring filling the air. "Oh boy does he… The things he can do with his hands… his tongue…"

"And there she goes…" Brianna said in a voice laced with envy. Her next words, though whispered, were still heard by Sheila's superior hearing. "I wouldn't mind finding out personally… whatever form the hunkette is in."

Sheila's sudden fit of coughing brought Brianna's attention to her. "You ok Sheila?"

The were-jaguar nodded several times while getting her coughing under control, her hands waving in front of her, "I'm –cough– fine –cough– but I think we're getting off track… you know… finding Ranma instead of talking or…" the were-jaguar thumbed in now drooling were-cheetahs direction "…daydreaming about him."

"You're right." Brittany relented "And as much fun as it is teasing Cheetah we can always discuss Ranma's 'skills' later."

"Perhaps even get a chance to have the hunk give a hands on demonstration…" She purred blushingly.

"Amen to that sister." Brianna replied. "Amen to that."

"You know Brianna…" Britanny half-sang, her attention returning to the now from her memory induced fog. "I can't help but remember why we are in this situation in the first place. Of exactly why we have to track my Tiger down when we should already be enjoying the mall's sales right now, or even on our way back to the mansion to finish getting ready for Gina's expedition."

Britanny tapped her jaw with a finger, a mock look of contemplation upon her face. "Let's see… I think it was because someone 'accidentally' dumped a bottle of Aquafina over Ranma after we'd finally managed to get him over his reluctance to enter Victoria's Secret."

"Now that would have been just fine by me as I wouldn't have minded modeling a few choice items for him no matter his form…" A wistful grin crossed Britanny's lips for the briefest second before her expression again turned sour. "But someone felt it would be 'fun' to try to force Ranma to model something as well…"

"I did not try to force him!" The blonde lycanthropoid exclaimed defensively. "I merely expressed my interest by presenting her with several choice selections."

"HA!" Britanny exclaimed as she stood with one hand on her hip, her other arm extended pointing a finger at Brianna. "You said HIM!"

"Fine. Him. Whatever. All I did was suggest how he might look good in some of it." Brianna muttered forcibly. "How was I to know Ranma would react like that?"

Britanny did a little cheerleader victory dance as she sang, "H. I. M. You said him!"

"Look Cheetah," Brianna held up two fingers barely spaced apart "maybe it was a weeeee-bit of a miscalculation on my part in trying to get Ranma to model that mesh teddy…"

"Or the thong and garters that went with it…" Sheila commented.

"I only meant it as a joke ok? I had no idea he would bolt." Brianna said defensively. "Besides, we wouldn't have lost Ranma if you'd caught him before he'd gotten out of the store now would we Britanny? What happened to all that vaunted cheetah speed hurm? All that lying around the house for months… maybe you put on a few pounds and it slowed you down."

"Hey! I haven't gained any weight! And I am faster than him! I beat him in a race just yesterday you can ask him when we find him! And don't call me Britanny Brianna you know I hate that name. So dorky…"

Brianna smirked, "Ok, let's hear you're oh so wonderful excuse as to why someone slower then you managed to get away oh speed demon."

"I wasn't expectin' him to run. If I'd been ready I would've caught him easily." The pouting were-cheetah responded defensively, once again crossing her arms under her chest, her head cocked away from either of her companions in a dismissive gesture. "He got lucky is all."

"Not sure luck had anything to do with it. More like resourcefulness." Sheila stated with a chuckle earning her yet another cold look from Britanny who, like they, was recalling what happened when Ranma hightailed it out of the store.

The were-cheetah had in fact almost caught up with him when Ranma gestured backwards after which Britanny suddenly found her legs entangled forcing her to lose her balance resulting in her not only missing Ranma, who banked left at the last moment, but in skidding out into the open sliding across the tiled floor of the mall's central walkway until she collided with, and almost through, a thankfully empty bench.

Brianna and Sheila's tittering laughter both then and now left little doubt as to how ridiculous she looked laying there, her legs bound, her ass up on the air, her black mini-skirt fallen down putting her thong covered rear on display.

"You better have destroyed that picture Brianna or so help me…" Britanny, who recalled Brianna having a camera out at the time, held a first out threateningly towards her sister. It might have had more effect if she hadn't been ignoring the gesture in favor of fiddling with the device on her wrist yet again.

"Anyone have any clue how Ranma managed to make a bola that fast?" Sheila asked.

"No, but you have to admit constructing one out of a two push-up bras, a thong, and a pair of small coconuts was very inventive." Brianna chuckled. "Never mind that he did it in less than three seconds while fleeing through the store with Cheetah on his ass."

"Yeah well, I still say he'd been planning his escape, probably because of what you guys did to him last night. Chasing him all around the house, why else would he have had the coconuts?" Britanny pointed out.

"Maybe." Brianna stopped what she was doing to give her sister a quizzical look. "What I want to know is where the heck was he hiding them? The coconuts. I mean it's not like we wouldn't have noticed them in his pockets and while Ranma has rather sizable attributes while female I highly doubt that's where she hid them."

Britanny stifled a laugh while Sheila blushed at her friend's frankness.

"Where he hid his nuts aside," Brianna said with a chuckle at her friend's obvious embarrassment. "Why would he feel the need to have an escape planned out?"

"Oh I don't know… maybe to get away from you Miss Grabby hands!" Britanny drawled.

"Hey! I only pinched his ass twice!" Brianna retorted then giggled. "He looked so cute after he nearly jumped to the second level of the mall the first time I just had to do it again." She then pointed a finger at her sister and waggled it. "Besides I'm not the only one and you know it! Don't try to deny that he looked just as nervous when you tried to snuggle into him while we were walking into the mall." A smirk spread across her lips. "You know, when you tried to slip your hand down the back of his pants…"

Britanny blushed even as her expression became indignant. "So my wild horse is a little skittish. He just needs me to lavish more loving attention on him until he gets used to it. Besides! There's a difference when I do it. I know him better!"

"By knowing him better you mean you've slept with him." Brianna replied flippantly.

"Damn right it does!" Britanny shot back defiantly. "You know what Brianna… if I didn't know better I would say you're jealous."

"Not jealous, envious." Brianna corrected. "Just remember what you said about being too cloying…"

Britanny looked contrite for a moment, a worried look on her face. "Yeah, your right. Thanks Brianna." She then switched mindsets yet again. "Still, we wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't of scared him off."

Stepping between the two Sheila looked them each in the eye in turn, "Look, there's no point in arguing who's at fault ok."

"Even if we all know it's hers…" Britanny muttered prompting Brianna to defend herself only she never got the chance as Sheila stomped her foot angrily and glared at the two of them.

"Enough you two! What we should be doing is finding Ranma not arguing other over whose fault it is he is missing!"

When it appeared as if the two sisters were about to start in on each other again the young were-jaguar decided she needed to add a bit more to her statement. "Sheesh if I left you two alone you would stand here and argue all day. And maybe I should! Maybe I should just walk away and see about finding him for myself!"

Brittany's eyes narrowed slightly towards the shorted girl yelling at her, "No way! If anyone if going to go off and find him alone, it's me!"

"Now who's being jealous?" Brianna quipped smugly.

"Now listen here Bri…"

"**Arrrrggg!**" Sheila half-shouted. "Stop bickering like a pair of hill trolling's over a thresher leg 'n concentrate on findin' Ranma! I swear! If I thought it would do any good I'd give you both such a kapowie on the head 'n hopes you'd start thinkin' with it instead of your hormones! I have half a mind to freeze you both in place just to make you cool off!"

Neither sister was willing to meet Sheila's unusually stern gaze as they realized that she was right, they instead directed a mild glare towards the other giving clear indication that they both felt that this was not over before turning away to concentrate on different things; Britanny looking to see if she could spot Ranma in the thoroughfare between stores and Brianna to her wrist device.

Heaving a sigh of relief Sheila turned to making use of her skills as a tracker, which she had to admit if only to herself less than those of Tirga, her fellow edge guard warrior and possible love interest. It was with deep reluctance she wished he was here, not just because he was a better tracker then her but because she would have a chance to show off her new body to him just so she could deny him access. Of course he was just as likely to ignore her in favor of the others she was around such as Britanny, Brianna, and Gina. Never mind how he would react to Ranma until he found out that he was actually a male.

Shaking her head to clear away any possible growing anger at her would be suitor's tendency to chase anything female and attractive Sheila took a deep sniff of the air before wrinkling her nose in annoyance, "Blast it! I can't find a single sign of him, er her…er.. of Ranma."

"I can't catch even a whiff of his scent." Sheila thumbed towards the Unusual Wonders store in front of which they stood "All I can smell is the stuff from in there."

"Me either Sheila." Britanny, who having taken a sniff of the air herself barely managed to resist the urge to sneeze. "Stupid incense always messes with my nose."

"Ok, maybe Sheila's idea has some merit. Maybe we should split up and look for him." Brianna suggested a bit too eagerly, clearly hoping to be the one to find him first.

As it was the youngest of the Digger sisters had already given up on trying to locate Ranma with her wrist device and was instead making small alterations to the contract Gina had arranged in regards to the subs she would using for her expedition. It took all of her concentration to not throw her head back and start cackling as she did so; knowing what the outcome would be if she were caught by Britanny. Still, she couldn't prevent the smirk that formed on her lips. A smirk Britanny easily noticed and took to mean something else.

"Ohhhhh no you don't." The leggy were-cheetah shook her head in the negative. "We're sticking together little miss hot-pants. Last thing I'm gonna do is let you find my Ranma first!"

"Your Ranma?" Brianna asked. "Wasn't it you who said you we going to give others an equal chance with him?"

"I told you that in confidence Brianna!" Britanny barked, reprovingly, "How could you just come out and say that?"

Brianna looked towards the blinking were-jaguar who stood stock still between them, "Well the cat's out of the bag now sis."

"And whose fault is that?" Britanny groused.

Shaking off her surprise Sheila directed her full attention towards her were-cheetah friend, "Is what Brianna said true Cheetah? That you wouldn't mind if someone else were to go after Ranma?"

Britanny's brief throaty growl was in clearly conflict with what she said next, "Ranma is his own person. He can be with whomever he wants." She then bowed her head, her shoulders slumping. "It's not like I have a claim on him just because we slept together… I mean we hardly know each other. I… I wouldn't mind being with him but only if he wants to be… I just want him to be happy…"

Brianna stepped up to her sister and hugged her gently, "I'm sorry Cheetah. I didn't mean to blurt that out. And I'm sure Ranma could be happy with you. You just have to give the two of you an honest chance."

"Thanks sis." The teary eyed were-cheetah whispered as she returned her sisters hug.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not going to try for him myself." Brianna added with all seriousness as they separated, her words earning her a momentary glare of challenge from her sister and a rather unusually calculating glance from Sheila.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Britanny's Favorite Mall, Atlanta Georgia__ (Mid-Afternoon)_

"Stupid girls clothing stores." Ranma grumbled to herself as she walked hands in her pockets down the central thoroughfare of the mall. "Just because I turn into a girl don't mean I want to wear girls clothing."

In reply her stomach rumbled.

"Quiet you."

As if in defiance it rumbled more insistently.

Glaring at her rebellious stomach. '_All I wanted to do was get something to eat… and I would've too if we hadn't of gone into that store._'

'_Darn it. Why did this have to happen?_'Ranma stalked through the malls main thoroughfare arms crossed under her sports top covered chest caring not one whit the reaction her new sexier body was having on those she passed. Nor did she care what direction she was heading or what stores she tromped by for none of them provided food – not that she had the money to buy any for she had yet to exchange what little funds she had into American currency. '_No way I was gonna let anyone get me into anything from that store. No way no how._'

Ranma sighed, her body language less aggressive and more contemplative. '_Ok, so what if I've worn girls clothes a few times, when a cure for my curse was on the line… or that time when we had to drum up business to save the dojo… then there was that time I had to beat the old freak after I lost my strength…_'

Chest heaving with a sigh Ranma's shoulders slumped, her arms falling down to her sides. '_Well, I suppose the times my mom got me to dress as a girl counts as well… but that's it… no wait… then there was the time I tried to beat Tsubasa in selling okonomiyaki…_'

A small smile tugging at the edges of her mouth Ranma paused to look herself over in a mirrored window display noting how her curves showed through the loose fitting jeans and blue tang-shirt she wore. '_No way could that costume loving pervert say I was butt-ugly now._'

Heaving another sigh Ranma started walking again. '_Ok. I suppose I've done it for a lot of reasons… But they always seemed like good ones… even if they look really stupid now…_' her stomach again added its two cents via another short rumble. '_And I suppose I could have done it if it would've meant we would get to go to the food court and have lunch afterwards… but those things were beyond girly! They were downright perverted!_'

Ranma smacked herself in the head. "Great. Now I'm starting to sound like the damn tomboy!"

Looking around to she found didn't recognize the large fountain bordered by several small but densely packed groups of living decorative plants and bushes that she'd stopped before from her trip to the same mall yesterday.

"Aw man… I'm lost too?" Ranma ranted as she plopped down into a bench near the waters edge. "I bet Ryoga would laugh at me if he saw me now."

Ranma slowly slouched back against the seat as she looked out across the placid waters of the fountains pool.

'_Ryoga… He was there when I it all happened._ _He was there when Akane…_' A bitter expression fell across Ranma's face. '_It's kinda funny that after all the times the pig said 'Die Ranma' that Akane would be the one to actually get close to succeeding. If it hadn't been for… whatever did this to me I'd probably be dead._'

"Ukyo… Shampoo… Mousse… Ryoga… Kuno… Akane… even the Old Ghoul. They were all there." Her brow furrowed, eyes turning dark – the small flecks of blue in her light jade eyes shifting to a dark red as she conversed with herself. "Why were they all there… I've had to face two or even three of them… sometimes even four at time but all of them at once? I wonder what odds Nabiki would put on all of them being there at once."

She thought about it for a moment, calculating the odds as far as she knew them. Eventually it came to her, "Slim." '_She'd say the odds were slim to none, unless it was planned._'

Ranma's eyes widened slightly showing her disbelief, '_Could that be it? Could it of been planned?_'

Shaking her head at the impossibility she tried to dismiss the possibility, '_No… I gotta be over thinking things After all the old ghoul and Shampoo wouldn't try to kill me… they want me for their damned village as breedin' stock. They were probably there 'cause they were planning something and I bet it had something to do with that charm Shampoo dropped in the bath. That or they were there to get it back._ _Mousse was probably only there 'cause Shampoo was, him attacking me is no real surprise._'

The red-head sat up and forward peering down at her reflection in the waters of the fountain, '_And now that I think of it I bet that stupid charm had something to do with why I'm a were-cat now. It might even be why I'm still alive._'

"Just wish I could control the changes." Ranma lamented aloud after which she took a deep calming breath – the odd red color draining from her eyes briefly before coming back in force. "But that doesn't explain Ryoga and Kuno attacking me at the same time. Sure pig-boy could've just wandered up but then there were the cats… and mom."

"It just doesn't add up, even I don't have that kinda bad luck."

Leaning back, fingers lacing behind her head, Ranma tried to take things step by step, replaying what she could recall of the battle, placing each participants arrival and movements up to the last memory she had – that of Akane's betrayal. Had she been paying attention to how easily she was recalling things Ranma might have found it odd – for it was as if she was playing back some recording instead of trying to dredge up memories otherwise lost or misremembered.

When she reached the part of the fight where she'd fallen to her knees asking Akane 'why', Ranma felt bile rise in her throat for she recalled not only her uncute fiancée's answer of "Like I could ever love a perverted sex-changing freak like you… I'd rather see you dead than be married to you." She now placed Ukyo there as well, her words of, "That's right sugar." resounding in perfect clarity.

Several planks of the bench were instantly crushed under Ranma's hands as she felt an uncharacteristically strong urge of anger over take her. "They **were** trying to kill me… all of them…"

On the verge of losing it emotionally Ranma did her best to try to deny the leap of logic she'd reached but nothing she could come up with could refute the answer she'd reached. Staring intently at her likeness in the water she noticed a slight ripple in her reflection. Following the ripple back to its origin she blinked owlishly at seeing an arm disappear within a rather dense section of the foliage the mall had growing in sections around the waters of the fountain.

Anger momentarily pushed to the back in favor of curiosity, Ranma watched out of the corner of her eye as the arm once more emerged from the bushes to slowly dip into the shallow waters to retrieve a handful of the fountains numismatic bounty before retreating amongst the foliage yet again.

Curiosity overtaking taking place of anger, the Anything Goes Practitioner stealthily slunk off her bench making her way to the far side of the plants from which the arm had appeared. Once there she kneeled close to the bushes only to nearly fall over as the background noise of the mall roared violently overwhelming her sense of hearing.

'_What the heck was that?_' The red-head asked herself while wiggling a finger in her ears until the sudden disorientation of hearing everything all at once cleared. Cocking her head to the side, she noted how she could now overhear the conversation two women were having in a shoe store on the other side of the fountain over which high-heels would look better. She was about to see just how far she could make things out things when she noted a voice coming from the bushes before her.

"Have we gathered enough change yet Moisha?" She overheard a hopeful masculine voice inquire.

The tinkling sound of coins being sorted through was easily detected before she heard a soft silky female voice reply, "Um… like… we've only got about eighty five cents."

From the tone she could easily tell the female in question was either becoming, or already annoyed with something; likely the lack of funds if Ranma had to hazard a guess.

"Aww man… We can't even get a McDouble for that!" The male complained whiningly. "Let alone one with cheese! Mmmmm cheese…"

"Like. I'm doing the best I can Romeo. It's like, not my fault there's like nothing left but pennies! We, like, totally used up all the quarters along the edge yesterday." came the angry retort from the girl Ranma knew now to be named Moisha.

"I'm not blaming you." The guy name Romeo attempted to placate the clearly upset girl to whom he was talking. "I just wish that we'd gotten more than a pittance in the way of expenses."

"Like, I'd hardly call what we were given a pittance Romeo."

"It was a pittance! Hardly enough to feed us for a week! And how long have we been here? Months!" Romeo whined. "And I'm tired of eating outta trash bins!"

'_Don't they know anything? If yer gonna scavenge for food you should do it at a grocery store or something… not a mall._' Ranma thought remembering the times she'd been forced to do something similar during her training trip with her father.

"Hey. Like whose fault is it we, like, ran out of money huh? Totally yours. I mean you just had to like, drag us to like, that steak restaurant the first day."

"Mmmm steak…"

"Yeah. Steak." Moisha affirmed. "Like steak I never got to like finish 'cause you had to go 'n like make Lyd's mad 'n get us kicked out."

"Hey! I wasn't the one who said 'Will that be all sir?' That was the waiter!" Romeo bemoaned. "I really wanted that steak too… it looked sooo good! But nooooo. Lydia had to go and make a scene. I mean come on, it's hardly his fault Lydia can pass for a boy 'cause she's so flat chested."

Ranma heard the sound of a smack followed by a male sounding groan of pain. At her feet, half a handful of pennies rolled out across the tiled mall floor.

"Oh great! Why did you have to go and hit me while I was still counting the coins now they're all over the place!"

"That was like totally for Lydia. Us girls have to like, stick together." Moisha said firmly. "Still like, you were the one who lost his wallet in there not, like, us. You know, the wallet that like had all our money? The wallet you like begged Lydia to let you carry…"

"Oh come on… I said I was sorry about that!"

"Like that helps our stomachs." Moisha's voice then took on the same drooling tone Romeo's had but a moment before. "But yeah, you're totally right, that steak did look really awesome… all like pink in the middle. And it like even had fries on the side… big thick crispy fries…"

"With cheese on them…" Romeo moaned hungrily. "Lots of cheese…"

At that moment three stomachs growled loudly, Ranma's the loudest.

"Like, did you hear that?" Moisha asked.

"I thought it was you." Romeo replied.

"Like, it wasn't me. Only Lydia is ever, like, that loud. It like had to be someone else." Moisha paused to listen. Hearing nothing she spoke again, though more softly. "Maybe you should, I dunno, go 'n check it out or something? Like, you're supposed to be the lookout ya know."

"Look out yes, snack for whatever might have made a hungry noise like that, no." Romeo responded quickly. "Let's check it out together… um… ladies first of course."

"Like, fine. Coward."

"There are times when it is more courageous to be cowardly." Romeo quoted while making way for her to go first. The fact it would give him the opportunity to ogle her shapely rear as she crawled ahead of him had nothing to do with his decision to play backup to the overly endowed girl. Or at least he'd swear to that if asked. "Besides it was probably just an echo or something so there's no danger to you anyway."

"If that's like true, why not go first?"

"A true gentleman never puts himself before a lady."

"Chaa, right. True gentleman. As if." Moisha snorted. "Just make sure you're, like, right behind me, 'k?"

"Oh… don't you worry your cute little posterior about that…" Romeo remarked to himself, his eyes locked upon the lavender haired girl's heart shaped rear as they crawled their way out of the bushes.

Ranma, hearing them coming out, took a couple of steps backwards while turning around intent on making a quick dash for someplace she could observe their emergence only to slam into something solid enough to cause her bounce off of.

Emerging from the bushes Moisha caught sight of Ranma's shadow as she pitched backwards arms wind-milling and thus managed to roll out of the way in time to avoid being fallen upon.

Romeo, however, was not so lucky. By the time he noticed Ranma's falling form he tried to scramble backwards in a reverse crab walk only to trip and fall on his rear. Feeling Ranma's weight impact against him his arms went around her in an attempt to prevent himself from either tipping over or rolling backwards into the water behind him. Unfortunately – or fortunately depending upon your outlook – his hands were now grasping firmly upon Ranma's breasts.

Wide lavender eyes met equally surprised celadon and blue ones as Ranma and Moisha took stock of the situation. Of the two, Moisha was the first to speak.

"Like… um… hi?"

Ranma, who was about to reply, instead of stiffening in response to the sensation of someone cupping her breasts tightly, a someone who was not only cupping them but kneading them through the thin fabric of her unisex sports-top. Ranma gazed down at the hands gripping her chest and then back up at Moisha whose gaze she watched shift from her towards something behind her.

"Like, just don't kill him ok?" Ranma heard Moisha say just before the wandering fingers upon her breasts found one of her nipples and gave it a little pinch. Ranma's reaction was instantaneous. One nano-second she lay with her back facing the groping were-rat in human form the next she spun around and was holding Romeo by the front of his shirt in a half-crouch. Any thought of even going remotely easy on the pervert was discarded as Romeo still had both his hands firmly in place despite her having turned around. His glassy eyed downward stare and moan of "Soooo firm…" did little to avert his fate – which Ranma delivered in the form of her fist to his jaw.

Moisha winced as her friend and partner went skipping across the waters and out of them, stopping only when his head became imbedded into a support pillar some five feet from the water's edge. She rolled her eyes at seeing how Romeos outstretched hands were still held in a cupping position, his fingers twitching as though he still held the girl's bosom.

Noting this Ranma was about to go over and deliver more punishment to the perverted were-rat in human form when she heard a naggingly familiar voice speaking behind her in Japanese, "^Are you ok miss?^"

"^You should watch where you're going you jerk.^" Ranma shot back in the same tongue as she turned to make her way free of the bushes she'd fallen into, hands brushing away some of the plants that had caught on her clothing.

"^It was an acci…^" The voice trailed off, its tone going from apologetic to disbelieving. "^Ranma? Is that you?^"

In an instant the still kneeling red-head stiffened, recognition of the voice bringing back the anger she felt before seeking to discover who was within the bushes. Her head snapped upwards with an almost audible crack, her celadon eyes meeting a pair of familiar brown ones. Instantly any warmth in Ranma's eyes vanished, replaced by a fiery anger that should have warned Ryoga of what was to come.

"^Ryoga.^" The low growling way Ranma said his name should have been a second warning, but it too was ignored.

"^It is you!^" Ryoga's surprise was evident in his voice as he took in Ranma's new female form.

"^Yeah it's me.^" Replied Ranma sharply. "^Come to try and finish me off P-chan?^"

"^You you look diff… huh?^" Ryoga gazed confusedly at Ranma, not understanding his rivals question. "^What do you mean come to finish you off?^"

"^So, gonna play dumb with me eh pig-boy.^" Ranma retorted as she got to her feet gracefully, no movement wasted or given over to anything that might allow her fellow Jusenkyo cursed male a chance to strike first. "^Well that's just fine by me. Ya never were very bright in the first place so it probably comes natural.^"

Ryoga took a menacing step towards Ranma, "^How dare you call me stupid! I should kill you for that Ranma!^"

None of the battles he'd had with his rival had prepared Ryoga for the speed of Ranma's unexpected lightning fast strike to his unprotected gut, nor the strength behind it.

"^Like I'm gonna give you a second chance pig-boy.^" Ranma withdrew her hand from her rivals stomach taking away the fanged boys only means of support letting him drop to the floor on his hands and knees coughing as he tried to regain his breath.

Ryoga felt himself being lifted up by his collar until he was staring into Ranma's eyes – eyes he noted were no longer the hated stormy blue he was accustomed to but rather an unfamiliar pair pale-jade green with ominous red-flecks swimming within their fiery depths.

"^Who Ryoga? Tell me who planned it? Was it Kuno? Akane? Ukyo? You?^" Ranma caught the punch Ryoga tried to throw at her chest with her free hand casually, immediately twisting it hard to the left making Ryoga cry out in pain.

"^You know what. I don't care.^" Ranma punctuated her words by introducing her head to Ryoga's with enough force to make him stumble back reeling in an effort to clear his head. He didn't get far though as the son, currently daughter, of Genma grabbed his hair and yanked it upwards pulling it up so their gazes met again.

"^'Cause beating on you is just what I need right now.^"

With a roar Ryoga thrust both his fists out towards Ranma's chest only to miss as his red-headed foe leaped almost casually over him. He could felt her fingers dig into his shoulders followed by a tearing sound as he stumbled forward from due to the sudden loss of weight of his backpack. Regaining his balance quickly Ryoga turned in time to see Ranma casually kick his pack towards the water's edge. The only bit of his possessions still nearby was his umbrella which lay at Ranma's feet.

"^I'll make you pay for breaking my backpack Ranma!^"

"^You can try pork breath.^"

With a bellow of "^**RAAAAAMMMMAAAA!**^" the Heitowennīchuan cursed male charged headlong into his opponent expecting him to dodge around his attacks as usual only to be caught completely off guard when she instead caught both of his hands in hers kicking out at his stomach while rolling backwards. The effect was to bring Ryoga's body with her for a throw or at least that is what the lost boy figured would be the next step of the move but yet again the pig-tailed girl did the unexpected for she did not release his arms. She instead yanked hard on them at the expected point of release ensuring Ryoga had no chance to properly cushion himself as he landed flat out on his back – the force of his landing creating a crater in the tiled floor of the mall. But Ranma wasn't done yet for the lithesome martial artist shot into the air only to come down with one leg extended out in a comet kick intending to drive Ryoga deep into the tiled floor of the mall. However, the fanged martial artist had gathered his wits to defend himself in the brief seconds of her ascent – enough to allow him to catch Ranma's calf with a hand preventing the kick from landing.

"^**GOTCHA!**^" Ryoga cried triumphantly while swinging Ranma like a bat by her leg intending to smash her against a pillar. The adroit Anything Goes martial artist curled forward folding body folding in two allowing her to deliver a strong knife strike to the hand grasping legs forcing Ryoga to let her go in time for her to unfold, her feet landing on the pillar instead of her head. Instantly she catapulted towards her now umbrella toting foe feet first in a text-book flying kick that Ryoga blocked by opening his bangasa. The blow possessed enough force behind it to push Ryoga back several feet briefly numbing the arm that was holding the bangasa's handle.

Cursing his pig-tailed opponent Ryoga transferred his umbrella to his other hand while shaking the other to clear away the pins and needle feeling racing though it; his eyes tracking Ranma as she landed a few feet away after doing a back-flip off his umbrella.

Seeing Ryoga shake his arm Ranma smirked, "^Awwww did Wanma's wittle kick sting poor wittle P-chan's arm?^" Her stance shifted only slightly Ranma closed the distance between them near instantly. "^Here, let me see if I can make it REALLY hurt!^"

Ryoga quickly discovered that even blocking Ranma's attacks came with a price for they hurt like hell – something that he firmly believed shouldn't be possible with his rival being in his supposedly weaker female form yet there was no denying the force behind the jarring blows as Ranma made him feel the pain she'd just promised. Still he had his pride and wasn't about to let Ranma know it.

"^You still hit like a girl!^"

He regretted the words instantaneously for Ranma exploded into action throwing three punches so strong that each simply blew through any attempt to block them. A fourth one, an uppercut, caught him in the chin sending him sprawling to the floor some eight feet back from where he'd previously been.

"^And you whine like one!^" He heard Ranma cry just an impressively strong sweeping kick left rendered him horizontal in the air as a twin set of hammer fist blows struck his exposed chest rocketing him not only downward but away from the girl delivering the blows. As he plowed across the malls floor creating a furrow in the concrete beneath the tiles of the malls floor he managed to regain enough control to prevent either him or his bangasa from ending up in the fountains water as the remains of the bench he'd crashed through did.

"^That's a good pig-boy, get up. You 'n I aren't finished. Not by a long shot.^" Ranma taunted as Ryoga rolled to his feet, a hand rubbing away the blood coming from the edge of his mouth.

Reaching up the rest of the way to his bandanna Ryoga tugged several free hurling them at the mercurial red-head who dodged them with ease.

"I swear I will make you pay Ranma! For this and everything else you've done to me and Akane!^"

A sudden rush of rage overtook Ranma who rushed forward in a blink, a hand wrapping around Ryoga's throat tightly. "^**NEVER Mention That Psychopath's Name To Me Again!^**"

Not one to waste a chance Ryoga clasped on to Ranma's wrist with crushing strength breaking the scanning device Gina'd asked the Nyannīchuan cursed boy to wear as he spun the two of them around several times before releasing Ranma like a missile over the waters of the fountain and through the display window of a store on the other side.

"^You're not done with me?^" Ryoga's voice quickly gained strength quickly becoming a bellow.** "^I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH SAYING SUCH THINGS ABOUT SWEET AND TENDER AKANE TENDO!^"**

"^You don't listen very well do you pig-boy?^" Came Ranma's reply as she flipped back into view through the broken window, the air in front of her filling with pens, pencils, books, and bookmarks – all items the sometimes girl had picked up within the bookstore she'd crashed in. "^**I SAID NEVER SAY THAT BITCHES NAME TO ME AGAIN!^**"

The embattled fanged martial artist could do little but take shelter behind his open umbrella while Ranma flipped her way across the fountains waters her feet finding purchase upon the inactive sprinkler-heads. During her time upside down her hands speedily extracted coins from beneath the waters to use them instead of the writing utensils to keep up the attack; each one flying almost at the speed of a bullet resulting in several holes appearing in Ryoga's umbrella. When the barrage ceased Ryoga braved a glance over the rim of his impromptu shield in time to brace himself against Ranma's sweep kick and follow-up leg hook; each hit sliding him backwards instead of knocking him off his feet as intended.

"^**TAKE THAT BACK! AKAN…^**" The pig cursed boy was prevented from finishing demand due to having Ranma's first firmly embedded into his jaw.

"^Last warning Ryoga. Say her name to me again and I break something.^"

"^HA! Like you could!^" Ryoga swung his bangasa through the spot Ranma had just vacated. He went to pull it around for another swing but found he could not move it for Ranma was holding the far end firmly in place with one hand.

The fanged boy's anger went up another notch when the red-head placed her other hand further down the umbrella and then simply bent the haft downwards.

"^You… you…^" Ryoga stammered in outrage "^**YOU DICK!^**"

His rage renewed Ryoga went at his foe jabbing, kicking, and punching with as much force as he could place behind his attacks; his anger only increasing as Ranma once again simply danced around his attacks.

"^**DAMN YOU RANMA STAND STILL FOR ONCE AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN!**^" Ryoga roared, adding more speed to his attacks in sacrifice of strength.

"^You can kiss my girly ass!^" Without warning Ranma ceased flowing around Ryoga's strikes switching from defensive to offensive becoming an unstoppable wave of rushing water, her blows slipping past any attempt by Ryoga to block or dodge until she landed an open palm strike to her rivals chest sending him backwards to slam into a nearby wall.

Pulling free of the indent his impact created Ryoga stabbed at the floor between them using the Bakusai Tenketsu attack sending up a cloud of shrapnel and dust towards in Ranma's direction.

"^Old, predictable, and stupid.^" Said boy heard from behind him.

Swiveling towards the voice Ryoga spied Ranma clinging to the wall behind him in time to bring his arm up to block a snap kick to his face. Retreating backwards to get some room, he inadvertently placed himself within the dust cloud of his own attack thereby obscuring his vision.

"^Bastard! You can't even fight me as a man! Always cheating!^" The enshrouded warrior roared only to cough due to swallowing some dust.

"^Not my fault you suck.^" Ryoga heard from within the cloud to his left. He turned in time to catch not only a glimpse of Ranma but her fist colliding with his jaw with a meaty –thwack–

When he heard Ranma speak again, the whole process repeated itself all over again. "^Hell you're not even a challenge anymore. Not that you ever really were.^"

"^**I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS RANMA!**^"

Twin blows to his spine nearly sent the pig-cursed boy to his knees.

Another set of blows impacted with the side of his head, each with enough force to make his vision swim for a moment. "^When you manage to find your lost way back to Nerima I want you to take the others a message. Especially that tomboy bitch of a fiancée of mine.^"

"^Stop calling her a bi…^" A fist to his jaw silenced him.

"^I want them I know what they tried to do.^"

Ryoga hit the ground on his ass, his feet having been kicked out from under him. He again barely had time to see Ranma's after-image in the dust cloud. He did however feel the kick she delivered to his throat. One meant to keep him silent, save for burbling coughing noises.

"^Tell them if I see any of them ever again. I'll be the one with the sword.^"

"^What the hell is that supposed to mean!^" Ryoga rotated his body to bring his legs underneath him and slammed his open hand downwards creating a burst of air to disperse the dust could that prevented him from seeing his red-headed foe. As the edge of the sudden outburst of air expanded Ryoga heard Ranma say, "^Time to finish this P-chan.^"

"^Don't call me P…. chan…^" Ryoga found his voice robbed by the sight of a blood-red eyed Ranma-chan surrounded by a blue-white aura in which he could see strange golden symbols weaved. It reminded him a bit of those characters in the anime series dragonball for Ranma's scarlet and black hair flowed up and outwards as if alive, a crater forming beneath her feet as the force of her aura pushed away from her body in all directions. He in fact would later swear Ranma's feet had come off the ground as well.

With a shout of "^Möko Takabisha Refined!** BOUFUU NO ****ADAUCHI**!^" the strange symbols coalesced into dozens of tiny balls of golden hued energy all of which streaked across the short distance between the two fighters like a hailstorm of pure power though not a single ball missed their target. Unnoticed by either of the combatants a hazy wave of dim blue-gold energy radiated outwards from Ranma for several yards, anything electrical it washed sputtered and sparked instantly shorting out.

Ryoga, whose airborne body shook violently as though being riddled by high-caliber bullets, was launched out across the area of the fountain to skip once like a rock across its surface kicking up a small wave before coming to a stop due to his impact with a pillar. The now pig-form martial artist fell to the ground at feet of the still unconscious Romeo.

Seeing her opponent was now out of the fight Ranma took a deep breath, eyes closed, in an effort to marshal the urge to beat the boy turned pig a bit more.

"Like wow…" An awed voice whispered to her left.

Glancing in the direction the utterance came from out of the corner of her eye Ranma easily spied the lavender haired girl from earlier standing by the bushes she'd been hiding in when the fight with Ryoga started. Though she tried to stop it Ranma couldn't keep in the laughter she felt at seeing the look of astonishment and shock on Moisha's expressive face.

"Like, what's so funny?" The shorter girl demanded, a hand going to her hip, a cute little scowl affixing itself to her lips.

"No…nothing…" Ranma half-chortled.

Annoyed at what she thought was her being laughed at Moisha advanced upon Ranma to demand an answer as to why she was laughing only to inadvertently step upon a pen making her lose her balance. Wind-milling her arms in a vain attempt to keep her footing the busty were-rat put a foot behind her only to tread upon another writing implement, then another, and another. She soon found herself clinging by her toes to the edge of the fountain, arms held stretched out to her sides Moisha's wavered in the air, her body at a forty five degree angle over the waters of the fountain. Smiling happily at her success in avoiding being drenched the lavender haired were-rat let out a sigh of relief. Unfortunately, as her exhale completed, it created a rather pronounced jiggle across her ample bosom throwing her perfectly maintained balance off kilter just enough to allow gravity to deposit her ingloriously into the shallow waters.

Clamping a hand over her mouth to further restrain her laughter Ranma watched as the now drenched girl dragged herself to her feet, arms held limply outwards water practically flowing off her drenched frame.

"Like this sucks." Moisha groused gazing at her bedraggled reflection in the still rippling waters; her buck teeth appearing more prominent as she gently nibbled her lower lip in agitation. To Ranma, this made her look like a wet beaver or some other furry critter emerging from a pond. This imagery was enough for the pig-tailed girl to lose some of her control over her repressed laughter – more than a few giggles escaping her.

Hearing the sound of Ranma's restrained laughter Moisha looked up, "Like ha ha! This isn't, like, funny you know."

"It is from where I'm standing."

In response, Moisha kicked a bit of water towards Ranma, hands going to her hips as she directed what was supposed to be a scathing glare; one that come out as more of a cute pout to the tittering martial artist.

"You know." Ranma gazed amusedly at the soaked girl, "You look like a drowned rat."

Bringing a leg all the way back Moisha kicked a plume of water in Ranma's direction. "Oh yeah, like you'd look half this good soaking wet!"

None of the water touched the chuckling martial artist who avoided it simply stepping to the side. Ranma's fingers came up to pull at the edges of her mouth, "Nayh Nayh you missed me!"

"Ooooo you're, like, so going to get it!" Using both hands Moisha launched handfuls of water at the dodging red-head in a vain attempt to make her as wet as she was. This quickly turned into a game which lasted until the drenched girl ran out of steam a few minutes later.

Wary of Moisha gaining a second wind, and trying to not blush too much at seeing how the clothes clung to the soaked girl's upper torso, Ranma made her way over to Ryoga's discarded backpack where she rummaged through it keeping some items while discarding others to the side.

Dragging her dripping body from the waters Moisha was surprised when Ranma tossed her a towel, shirt, and a pair of Chinese silk pants – the last of which she would later wonder why they were in her size.

"Like thanks." The buxom girl slipped into a set of bushes to change into the clothes she'd been given. When she came out Ranma was still going through the pack and there was a jacket on the ground clearly tossed her away just as the clothes had been. She was thankful that it was rather large as the shirt she'd been given had proven to be a bit tight.

"So like… what are you doing?"

"To the winner go the spoils." Ranma replied, not ceasing her rummaging. "Takin' his stuff is the least the jerk owes me for all the hell the porker has put me through."

"Like, ok." The buxom were-rat in human form began trying to fix her hair dismissing Ranma's actions for such ways of thinking were common to her having been raised in were-rat society where it was almost survival of the fittest in its extremes. She had just finished fixing her hair to her satisfaction when a shadow fell over her. Looking up she found Ranma standing there looking down at her, the red-head's expression unreadable.

"You hungry?" Ranma asked already knowing the answer. Hearing the shorter girl's stomach growl she chortled lightly. "I'll take that as a yes. Well, come on."

"Like huh?"

"I'm hungry. You're hungry. Let's go eat."

Moisha cocked her head to the side, "You, like, buying?"

"Sure." Ranma replied, willing to do so now that she had some money food thanks to the rolled up wad of bills of various denominations she'd found at the bottom of the backpack. Even with how angry she was at Ryoga Ranma wasn't about to be like his father and just take it, however exchanging his Japanese yen for what he considered an equal amount of U.S. currency was more than acceptable. It wasn't a lot but it would feed him for a few meals. More if he ate like a normal person for a change.

"Like… really?" Moisha's now moist eyes widened, her hands coming together in front of her as she gazed up at Ranma with an even more awed look than she'd been given her after the fight.

"Sure… ACK!" Ranma cried out at suddenly finding herself in a glomp of tiny, yet surprisingly strong, proportions. Tiny that is except for the rather large protrusions she could feel pressing against her abdomen. That fact alone would've made her nervous but the fact that Moisha now had her head buried in her breasts cinched it. "You can have anything you want just stop hugging me!"

To her relief the shorter girl did just that. "That is, like, sooo totally awesome of you!" Moisha pointed in the direction Ranma had originally been heading when she arrived at the fountain. "There's this incredible pizza place I know! It's a little bit of a walk but I'm, like, totally sure you'll love it!"

"I'm like Moisha." The girl pointed at herself, "And like the guy you totally bashed for grabbin' you… you know, like the guy over there, next to like, the pig." then towards the two unconscious males, human and animal "That's, like, Romeo."

She then cocked her head sideways cutely, "Did that guy you were fighting like really turn into a pig? Did you like, cast a spell on him or something? Are you like some kinda mage or something?"

She then started bouncing on her toes, shifting topics so fast Ranma didn't get a chance to answer her. "Oh I hope you like extra cheese on your pizza! It's like so totally great that way!" Moisha stopped her bouncing, a bit of drool almost escaping the corner of her mouth. "Ooooo and like pepperoni. Lots 'n lots of pepperoni! I hope you like pepperoni. You do don't you?"

The sudden silence of from the girl left Ranma a bit confused, still she managed to nod in response to Moisha's last question.

"EEEEEEEE!" And again Ranma found herself the victim of a glomp which was followed by the bouncy girl grabbed her hand to try to lead her towards the holy land of cheese and pepperoni. "We should go like get Romeo and…"

"Not the pervert." Ranma said with disgust and finality. "Just you and me."

"But like…"

"Nuh uh. The offer was for you not the groper."

Ranma could see it in her eyes, the battle between getting free food or not. It was a look she was intimately familiar with. She decided to give it a push.

"I think I'll go for extra cheese and pepperoni on mine. Maybe some mushrooms or somethin'."

"Like, can I at least save him a slice?"

Ranma shrugged. "Don't care what you do with your pizzas."

Moisha's jaw came half unhinged at the glorious words her new found friend had uttered. "Did you like say… I was getting Pizzas? As in like, more than one?"

"Sure. If ya want. I know I can eat at least three with how hungry I am." Ranma's stomach growled loudly, clearly in agreement.

Moisha drooled a bit at the thought of what Ranma was offering if she went with her. She was getting pizzas! Not just one, but at least two! Oh yes, to the hungry lavender haired were-rat this obviously skilled fighter and possible mage was going to become her newest, bestest friend. At the very least a temporary source of food.

"Like, what are we waiting for?"

The two were barely out of sight when a piece of the pillar Romeo lay against fell off to clonk him on the head stirring the blue haired were-rat to wakefulness, "No Zero... not the vat of oil again… I'll make sure to jump the battering ram next time I swear..."

"Nooo, not the vat!" He screamed coming fully awake and to a sitting position. Realizing it was only a dream and that he truly wasn't back at the training hall with his sadistic ninja-master he let out a breath of relief.

Looking at his hands Romeo grinned in recollection of his actions before he'd been introduced to the land of Morpheus. Said grin became a wince when a dull throbbing coming from his still dislocated jaw made itself known. Snapping it back into place with a grunt of pain Romeo looked around to find he lay at the edge of a field of destruction.

"What the f^$ happened here?"

"Oh, hey Lydia..." Romeo started to get up when a cracking noise, that of his spine re-adjusting itself, sounded clearly. "OOOWWWWW!" he cried.

"You gonna answer me or do I have to make you feel worse than you already do?"

"Just a sec!" Another crack later Romeo sighed in relief. "That's better."

The jumper clad girl hovering over him growled menacingly, "You got five F^&*^%# seconds to answer me."

"Ok ok! It beats me what happened here."

"The last thing I remember was trying to get funds for lunch from the fountain with Moisha when this red-headed Amazon threw herself at me. I of course resisted!"

"Bull^&*^. You probably groped her and she's the one that did all this kick'n your F&^*$# ass."

"You wound me."

"Don't give me ideas." Lydia then pointed at Ryoga. "What's with the pig?"

"What pig?"

Lydia grabbed the back of Romeos head and practically shoved him face first into the little bandana clad black piglet nestled between his legs. Next to it he noticed an open book.

"That F&^*$# pig." Lydia crossed her arms over her chest. "Moron."

Picking up Ryoga's cursed form with his right hand Romeo grinned widely. With his left he hefted the book presenting the open page of the cook book to the tan haired girl standing above him, "Would you believe I got us dinner?"

Though her expression said she didn't believe him Lydia, who licked her lips, wasn't going to argue with their good fortune, "Sounds F&^*$# good to me." then looked around. "Where's Moisha?"

"Um…"

Whatever excuse Romeo was about to utter never came as the two heard someone else speak in a growling tone that left both were-rats stiff in fright.

"How about you two tell me what you're doing messing up MY mall?"

Slowly craning their heads towards the voice the were-rats found themselves faced by the trio of Britanny, Brianna, and Sheila; none of which appeared overly pleased if the scowls on their faces were any indication.

"Or how why that one…" Sheila pointed directly at the shivering Romeo. "…smells like Ranma."

Before Britanny could do more than take a sniff of her own, her face coming very close to the frightened Romeo, the tan haired were-rat screamed "RUN AWAY!" even as the air filled with smoke from a specialized smoke bomb meant to confuse were-cat senses. By the time it cleared there was no sign of either the would-be teenage assassins or the pig they'd claimed as lunch.

"Darn it! I just got my sense of smell back too!" Sheila dried out in frustration as she rubbed her watering eyes. "Now how the heck are we supposed to find Ranma?"

"What about my mall…" An equally teary-eyed Britanny sniffed, more because of the state of her surroundings than the after effects of the smoke.

"Look on the bright side Cheetah. Nothing important was destroyed." Brianna commented cheerfully. "Least not to you." She pointed in the direction of the damage store, or rather to the ones near it. "All they got was a bookstore. They completely missed two shoe stores and a nail salon."

Britanny did in fact cheer up, that is until Brianna added to her statement, "Oh. And I'm not the one telling Gina Global Books will be closed for a while. So good luck with that."

Sheila quickly timed in with something she'd heard Genn claim earlier that day, "Not it!"

1) Boufuu No Adauchi – Very loosely translated (at least the webpage I used tells me) it means Vengeance Storm.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Village of the Chinese Amazons__ (Early Afternoon)_

Two women of obvious age stood silently watching as four women, three young and one in her later years, silently vanished beneath the canopy of the forest that marked the end of their valley.

"^Do you think it wise we did not send an elder with them sister?^"

The nearly identical crone leaned forward against her crooked walking stick, "^Only time will tell sister. But we could hardly afford to send a full hunting party to discover what has happened to our fellow elder Khu Lon. Not at this juncture.^"

The first woman nodded reluctantly, "^It is as you say Tei Hwen. Still, I cannot help feel the four of them are heading into something beyond their collective abilities to face.^" She took a ragged breath causing her to cough for several moments. Once she had it under control she spoke again. "^If the boy has turned against us and is responsible for Kho Lon's death…^"

Tei Hwen turned a scathing glare upon her companion. "^Vei Hwen! Such a thing is impossible. A mere male ending the life of our most powerful elder? Impossible even for all his successes!^" Tei Hwen made a slashing gesture in the air before her. "^No, Khu Lon must have succumbed to whatever elder Hu May felt the other day. Or perhaps age just finally caught up with her.^"

"^Hu May said what she felt came from the direction of the Land of Wa. This cannot be coincidence. Nor could it be coincidental that our scouts have reported spotting the Prince of the Musk leaving his lands heading east as have at least two separate parties from the Mountain of the Phoenix.^"

"^These too are things to be concerned with and are likely not coincidentally, I disagree that the boy could possibly be at the center of things. There is such a thing as too much coincidence Tei. No, what happened probably has nothing to do with the young ones mission of bringing the young Saotome into the tribe. As for what happened to Khu Lon, I am sure they will find the answer along the way and, so long as Lilac does not lose the eye, we will know what she knows.^"

"^Still… I worry.^"

"^Come, let us return to the village. There is nothing more for us to do here.^"

With a final gaze towards the forest Tei when turned and headed to catch up with her sister in going back to the village, but not before whispering "Good luck my great granddaughters." in the direction of the already vanished group of warriors.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Atlanta__, __Georgia__ — __Theodore's Study__ (__Midnight__)_

One Theodore Pasqual Diggers half staggered out of the quickly fading portal to his study, exhaustion showing clearly in, not just his features, but his movements as he collapsed bonelessly into a leather lounge chair.

The reason for his current state of near fatigue was his required attendance at a seemingly unending series of meetings of the Mage's Council, between each of which, its participants were given barely an hour to rest. Most of said meetings were spent at length discussing the past disappearances of mages, the golem attack upon Seer's Hamlet, and more importantly the recent fall, yet, again, of Craftsmen Wadi to the sudden incursion of monsters from the highlands above the town. As if this were not enough to worry the Council, the Orchrist had begun to raid the northern lands of Savataka after a seven year absence of activity and it was said they were being led by a Mage of considerable skill and power.

Adding to this was the fact that he had hardly put the last of the unproductive Mage council meetings behind him when he received an urgent message from Earth, one from an old friend in Japan requesting his presence as a member of the Earth Mage Council in relation to recent magical events which had taken place in a district just outside of Tokyo. Responding as soon as able he arrived in Nerima where he quickly determined there had indeed been a mystical battle of some sort, but he'd arrived too late to do anything more than provide his friend with details as to what kind of magic had been used and that there had been at least two Mages involved in the fight, possibly a third. He could not be sure.

When he had inquired as to why other sources had not been called in on the matter, such as Japan's own variation of Agency Zero, he was referred to a non-interference agreement concerning the area dating back over three hundred years. An agreement that Theodore had never heard of, but was not surprised at its existence for he knew of at least three other such locations around the world where the unnatural was considered the natural and so long as it was not brought to the greater public's eye, they were left to their own devices.

Heaving a heavy sigh while sinking deeper into the comforts of his chair Theo closed his eyes enjoying this moment of relaxation. It was his desire to enter Morpheus' embrace, but it was not to be, for he heard the door to his room slipping open followed by the soft sound of unshod feet padding across the room. He soon felt his wife slipping into his lap – her arms going around his neck.

"I've missed you honey…" Julia purred sexily, snuggling into him even as her hands ran through his hair. "I hope you're not too exhausted to show me just how much you love me…"

When Theodore did not answer immediately Julia's tone went from sexy to questioning, "You do remember your promise about how we would go aaaaaaallll night when you got back." Her voice also held just a hint of disappointment and warning. "You don't plan to go back on that promise now do you Theodore?"

'_A husbands duties are never done._' Theodore thought while suppressing his desire to groan. He knew his wife well enough to know that tired or not he was expected to perform. Worse yet he knew there was simply no way he was getting any sleep unless his wife was as exhausted as he was, if not more. "Of course not dear."

The woman in his lap immediately smiled brightly. "Oh good!" She chirped before leaning in kissing his throat while running her hands all over his now exposed chest – the buttons of his shirt clinking as they fell to the floor after shooting across the room and into the walls. "I was thinking… remember the time outside Temuel? Me… you… the stars… the levitation spell?"

'_You're mother bursting in on us drunk… her chasing me around the hamlet for several hours and through the women's bathing area… the mob that chased me after that…_' Oh yes, Theo remembered.

Julia smiled at her husband as she drew him out of the chair leading him towards the door. "I'd like to finish what we started that night… that and pages seventy seven to ninety nine of the Kama Sutra…"

Theodore Diggers, Arch-Mage, wanted to cry.

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

_Flight 1109, Pacific Ocean__ (Before Midnight)_

"You sure you don't mind Gina?" Ranma gazed around a bit wide-eyed at his surroundings. What he could see if them anyway, for the seats he and Gina shared were semi-enclosed by a thin yet sturdy soundproofed separation wall.

"Nah." The casually yet snugly dressed blonde beside him chirped while accepting the bright green drinks the flight attendant had brought.

"But shouldn't Ryan be up here with you? I mean you and he…"

The down turn of her mouth hidden behind her drink Gina interrupted the pig-tailed boy before he could say more. "Don't worry about him ok Ranma? Here try this. I think you'll like it."

Ranma eyed the oddly bright green drink before taking a sip of it, immediately making a pucker-face, "Thour…"

Gina chuckled softly, "Yeah, they added a bit too much lemon but once you get passed that it tastes sooooo good."

"What is it?" Prepared for the taste he took another sip, this time enjoying it.

"It's a variation of a drink called Japanese Slipper."

"Yer right, it's pretty good." Ranma agreed as he took a much bigger sip of his drink while unintentionally giving Gina one of the smiles that often got him into trouble with his fiancée's.

"Glad you like it." Gina chirped, her face flushing slightly. "If you like I can order you another one." She of course dismissed the fact she was giving alcohol to a minor as being unimportant.

"Sure! But um… could we order something to eat too. I'm kinda hungry."

"Sure!" Pressing the call button for the attendant Gina quickly placed her order for two more drinks as well as some snacks. Turning back to Ranma she noted his continued wide-eyed and curious look as he gazed around their seating area. Smiling to herself she patted his arm to get his attention. "Never flown first class before Ranma?"

"Nope." Ranma was about to say he'd never flown, at least as a real passenger. All the other times had been in the cargo bay or they'd travelled by boat where his father would force him to work for their trip if they were ever discovered. "Not like this anyway."

"Well then! You're in for a treat!"

"Are you really sure it's ok? I mean Cheetah and the others looked really angry when the lady in the uniform wouldn't let them up here with us."

"Flight attendant. They are called flight attendants." Gina rested her hand on Ranma's arm enjoying the feeling of it. "And don't worry about them, they'll get over it. It's not like they've never flown coach before."

"We'll, if you're sure…"

Gina let out a content sigh as she reclined her chair back a little while kicking off her low-heeled shoes. "I'm very sure."

After a moment of silence during which Ranma poked around their little cubical he spoke again, his voice half-muffled as he was bent over looking under the desk like area before them never noticing Gina's eyes locked upon his backside.

Gina, who had been fighting with her desire to pinch the rear before her, shook her head at hearing his voice, "What did you say?"

Ranma came out from under the desk, a confused look on his face at seeing Gina's out of place pout. Dismissing it he asked his question again. "How come they didn't get first class seats and we did?"

"Some computer glitch or mix-up in the ticket purchasing no doubt." Gina replied, again using the drink to hide her facial expression – this time a smirk. "Besides, there's nothing that can be done about it so just sit back and relax Ranma. Enjoy the ride!"

The truth of the matter was that the seating arrangements were exactly as she had planned - or rather as Brianna had planned but with a twist. She'd discovered her sister's changes to her flight plans shortly after her youngest sister had attached herself to the expedition. After having received a call informing her that all the changes to her sub-rental had been taken care of Gina she'd called to confirm their reservations only to find that two of the seats had been changed from coach to first class during their overseas flight to Beijing. Rather than confront her conniving sister she simply had them switch her to first class in Brianna's place.

"Well this sure beats the plane we took from Georgia to California. Talk about cramped."

Gina gave Ranma a soft understanding smile, "Yeah. It really sucked you had to be in the cargo area since you couldn't change back from your hybrid form. If we'd had you in first class on that flight the seats would've had plenty of room for you."

Ranma shrugged.

"A shame you were left all alone down there too…"

Ranma shrugged again, "It wasn't that bad."

"Still. It must've been lonely…" Gina said while turning herself a bit in her chair so she faced Ranma more directly.

"Beats being glared at." Ranma responded sourly.

"So Cheetah's still mad about what happened at the mall I take it?" His continued frown was enough of a response for her to go on. "You know; you could just answer her questions."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"And I'm not going to wheedle you into doing so." Gina replied informatively "Even though I think you should."

At seeing his jaw tighten she flashed an encouraging smile, taking the opportunity to make physical contact with him by placing a hand on his thigh. "Relax Ranma. Like I said, I'm not going to convince you to do so. I'm just saying I think you should. Talk about it that is." She paused. "If not to her, to someone; because ever since you came back from the Mall alone you've been all…" The blonde used the thumb and forefinger of her right hand to help exaggerate the frown she made "… grumpy faced and you're too handsome to go around with a permanent scowl."

Ranma's cheeks reddened at the contact, even as he tried to keep from smiling at how ridiculous she looked forcing her face into a frown. "Yeah… maybe…"

"Well, when you feel like it, I'm here." Gina gave the leg her hand was on a squeeze before removing it to reach out to pull the computer keyboard from its place on the min-desk before them. "Besides…" She slipped a flash-drive into the side of the keyboard in her lap and began typing, "…we have plenty of other things we could talk about, starting with what I managed to find out from the information I've been able to gather on you."

Gina then began to go over her findings with him during which the attendant came back with the snacks and further drinks. Slowly Gina executed the next step of her plan to get 'closer' to him using the pretext of allowing Ranma a better view of the computer screen she removed the separation cushions between their seats and scooted closer so their bodies were in constant contact. The shy blush on his face only made her want to snatch him up even more. She was careful to keep him from getting too uncomfortable by interspacing her actions with short but precise answers to his questions. Unfortunately, as was her habit when she really got going on a subject, she switched from casual conversation mode to lecture mode while informing him of the differences between the types of felines she believed his were-form took after. By the time she realized this and pulled herself back to make another intimate move, she heard the sound of snoring.

Despite his nervousness about their closeness, Ranma had been unable to resist the urge to fall asleep, due to the combination of the comfortableness of the seats and Gina's lecture. The fact he had not slept at all during his first flight and had, in fact, been awake for over twenty four hours was also a factor.

None of this mattered to the angry blonde who at first considered waking him up. However, at seeing him laying there at peace, his expression unguarded, she decided against it. Disappointment was written all over her face as Gina gently slid the computer keyboard back into its place. She plucked up the headphones and controls for the television in their cubical while cuddling up a bit to him, figuring she'd give 'getting to know him' another chance when he woke up. It was, after all, a long flight.

Being honest with herself, she really didn't know what she expected from the young man sleeping beside her. But, like her sisters, she felt a strong attraction to him and she was hardly resisting it.

Sighing one more time, she clicked the television on, its channel was tuned to a news program.

{...found a sleep within the cargo section of International Flight 138 from Japan to Los Angeles Airport still remains a mystery, as the Japanese airline claims no knowledge of how the animal got on board the plane.}

'_Animal on a plane?_' Gina left the channel unchanged, her curiosity piqued.

{The Japanese government also claims no knowledge of how the Giant Panda even came to be on Japanese soil.}

"Jinkies."

{The China Wildlife Conservation Association has yet to make a comment as to how they lost track of one of their panda's.}

On the screen the newscaster brought a hand up to their left ear. {We now take you live to Tamira Gale for breaking news on this story.}

The man was replaced by a conservatively dressed brunette. {Thank you John. I'm here at the San Diego Zoo where Wei Tai, the name given to the Giant Panda found within the cargo area of Flight One Thirty Eight, was being kept. However Wei Tai was discovered missing by his caretakers only minutes ago after the guard and two caretakers were found unconscious, having been struck from behind. Police are not releasing the names of the individuals at this time but they have released a composite sketch of at least one of the perpetrators involved in the panda's abduction.}

On the screen a black and white, facial composite of a round faced, oriental man wearing glasses and a bandana on his head appeared under which a phone number blinked. {If you have any clue as to the whereabouts or identity of this man investigators ask that you contact the number shown immediately.}

{From San Diego Zoo, this is Tamira Gale. Back to you John.}

The original man reappeared on the screen. {In other news, a rash of thefts struck downtown Hollywood today as many notable lingerie merchants found much of their merchandise gone in one night. Most notably, among those robbed was the infamous 'Panty Raid' of Los Angeles who had nearly every ladies undergarment 'raided' from its racks. Police have yet to release any details on possible suspects at this time.}

{In sports…}

Shaking her head Gina clicked the remote changing the channel to the science station. '_I hope they catch that guy. Stealing an endangered species…_'

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Additional Thanks**

**(In Alphabetical Order)**

_7 Winds_ – For looking over some of my work, offering his advice & critiques.

_Borgrabbit_ – For being a beta reader for this story & his continued support.

_Genhoss_ – For his wonderful advice, ideas, corrections, suggestions, & critiques.

_Rainbowtroll_ – For his help/ideas for parts of this chapter.

_Three-Headed Demon Dog_ - For being a beta reader for this story & his continued support. My apologies for not giving you past credit when it was clearly due!

_Veiled Malice_ – For advice on being a writer.

_To Lord Ra, Cory D. Rose, And A Few Other Authors__ – _For unknowingly giving me assistance with the action scenes for this chapter.

_To My Friends_ – For putting up with me babbling about my writing when they have zero interest in fanfiction and for their occasional quote or unintentionally given idea.

_And Finally_, thanks to all those who posted a review (negative or positive) for this story as well to those who helped me correct mistakes in previous chapters by sending me them in private messages. (Mythicalprogrammer, Hiryo, and EPJ III just to mention a few.)

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Chapter Notes & Author Commentary**

**Once again, I thank you for reading this story and I do hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I had in writing it. If you did, please leave a review. Now on with the author commentary:**

**Yes I know** Ranma and many of the characters in my story are not as they would be if written by Rumiko Takahashi or Fred Perry and I in no way claim to be either of them or to have a perfect idea as to what their characters would do – I only have my own impressions and limited knowledge of the characters to base their actions/reactions upon. Since I am the author of this tale, and I have clear ideas in my mind why characters are acting or reacting the way they are, I will continue to write them and their reactions the way I see it happening for my story to work. To those who wish to cease reading my tale as I am not following canon for either GD or Ranma that is your choice and I respect it. It is my hope that this tale will continue to entertain those who do continue to read it as much as writing it has me.

**To those who feel that the Ranma/Ryoga battle scene was a bit one-sided**, it was meant to be. Not only has Ranma had a power boost due to his transformation but Ranma is no longer holding back as much against as he might have otherwise done in a fight against the lost boy. I just hope the fight was entertaining and not too drawn out. (Still trying to learn the fine art of writing out a battle.) FYI this does not mean that Ranma is invincible in any way. It just means he is now at a level (though IMHO he always was) where most of the fighters from Nerima would be hard pressed to truly be a challenge to him as things stand.

**As to Ranma's actions/thoughts in this chapter** – If you recall the first chapter Ranma was seeing a lot of things that were not there. The cats, Akane and Ukyo's callousness, his mother's presence… there are things he truly believes took place which is why he is reacting the way he is – angry and paranoid that most of his old friends have either betrayed him or are out to get him. Not all of them but most. Kasumi for instance does not even cross his mind as being involved in the supposed plot to kill him – nor would his father. I again point out that I am not the original author of this or any of characters that are the major players in this story. I can only write them as I see them fitting into this story while trying to stay close to how they are in the originals.

**Gina's relationship with Ryan – **Incase there is any confusion; Gina and Ryan are not yet truly a couple. Yes they have been on many dates, several exploration trips, and have indeed shared more than a few intimate moments neither has come out and crystallized their relationship in such a way. To those of you who think Gina might not be so casual about sex I point simply to her initial meeting with Khan from Shangri-La.

**For those of you are familiar with the Gold Digger Universe** I would like to point out that in this universe a lot of different things have already happened veering this world off the course of the other. Stripe has been missing for over eight months… but time did not simply freeze or jump ahead – things took place. While major plot lines may have been pushed back they may or may not still occur. Such things as the Tournament of Arms where Julia takes back her title may or may not turn out the same way – never mind the fact that the entire event is taking place much later then in GD canon. Why, simply because that's how I have written it. Be it that Tirant didn't start his plan until later or some other unwritten event caused a change in his plans putting off G'Nolga's embarrassing Julia. Time may be skewed but do not confuse such things with inactivity on the part of the other GD characters; for example Gina still went on adventures – new ones that did not occur in GD canon. Another example of a change would be that Britanny spent the last several months pining away for her missing love or trying to figure out what she did wrong to drive him away – that much should be clear. It also means she did not lose her ring to Scarface the giant Tuna. She and the dreaded fish may still yet have a fate together but that remains to be seen within my tale.

What does all this mean? It means that stuff has happened to ALL of the characters that might explain their off character behavior up to and including Julia's bout with fan-boyism but I simply have not written it in yet. Speaking of Julia's fan-boyism I have toned down but not written out!

**I did another minor edit to a previous chapter.** Having Nodoka leave or stay at the Tendo home after learning of Ranma's transformation truly has no impact upon the story as whole though it doesn't make sense she would leave. So I change it that she decided to stay at Soun's insistence based upon the possibility of Ranma showing up sometime during the night.

Blame the lateness of this story of my online gaming obsessions! It's Eve Online this time.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

– Revised March 2011 –


	18. Muthia Part I

**VICISSITUDE**

**Warning, Story Key & Disclaimer****: **All of which are all located in Chapter One, the prologue. If you continue to read past this point you are assumed to understand what this story may contain in the way of offensive or inappropriate content.

***PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO POST A REVIEW***

(After you read the chapter of course.)

**!REQUEST FROM THE AUTHOR!**

If while reading this story you happen to find any incomplete or half-finished sentences, spelling errors, grammar in need of correction, or things that just don't make sense, I ask you to feel free to send me a private message so that I might correct them. After all, I am human, thus I make mistakes. I ask for your assistance to be less human. (Private Messages can be sent via my profile.)

**Author Notes/Commentaries Are Located At The End Of The Chapter**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Chapter Eighteen**

– **Muthia –**

– **Part I –**

"**Things just happen to me. I'm not really sure why they do, but they do."**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

_Someplace Under The East China Sea__ (Mid Evening Japan)_

"Giiiina how much longer 'til we get there? This is taking waaaaay to long." Brittany bemoaned loudly.

"We'll get there when we get there!" Gina's voiced with a great deal of annoyance from where she sat in the command chair at the front of the sub piloting them deeper into the depths' of the ocean. They'd been following the large chasm wall to the port side of the submarine for several hours already.

Britanny started to whine again about their, to her, slowness at reaching their destination but Gina cut her off, "How many times have I told you archeology isn't an exact science?"

"Too many times…" Britanny then tried to turn the tables on her sister by teasing her with a past occurrence in which she'd been able to get one up on her adventurous sister. "At least you don't go on about how 'X' never marks the spot anymore."

Gina frowned while Britanny and Ryan snickered.

"Once! It happened once!" Gina groused. "Has it ever happened again? No! Is it likely to ever happen again? The odds are astronomically against it!"

"It still happened despite you saying over and over again that it never would."

"I don't see what that statistical anomaly has to do with this mission or your impatience but I can tell you that your constant whining is distracting me from being able to do what I need to do to locate the entrance to Muthia so how about you just sit there and be quiet and let me do my work."

The silence lasted only a minute.

"I still don't see why I had to be in this sub."

Hands gripping the subs controls, Gina agreed through clenched teeth, "Tell me about it. You could've been in the other one with Bri instead of in this one pestering me."

"Like that would'a been any better. What would'a been better is if you'd rented a larger sub." The formfitting Gucci wet-suit clad were-cheetah replied, her eyes burning holes in her sisters back; or rather the back of the large command chair in which she sat. "And I still don't see why you and Ryan couldn't have ridden in the smaller sub. You two are a couple."

"For the twenty-seventh time, Britanny, this sub only has room for three people whereas the other has room for two. Secondly, this one has the more sophisticated sensor array; or rather it was the only submarine available to us on such short notice with the capacity to run the sensor array I brought with me." Gina barely took a breath as she continued her rant. "If all of my submersible vehicles hadn't been taken apart for an unscheduled maintenance and upgrading, something we both have Brianna to thank for, we would've all been riding in style and comfort instead of being cramped into the largest subs I could get on short notice not to mention having access to significantly more advanced scanning equipment which would have aided us greatly in finding Muthia and likely have made this a much faster trip!"

Gina than cast a brief dismissive glance around her chair towards Ryan, "As to Mr. Tabbot, I'll thank you to leave **him** out of this. If he'd had been willing to accept my suggestion that he be the one in the sub with Brianna we wouldn't be having this discussion so if you want to whine or complain direct them towards him and let me do my work in peace!"

"Mr. Tabbot?" Britanny mouthed the words in Ryan's direction followed by a mouthed 'Ouch'.

Ryan's response was a loudly muttered "Forgive me for thinking my girlfriend would want me in the same sub as her." as he forcefully poked a finger at the touch screen on the sonar console before him.

"Did you hear something Cheetah?" Gina asked with exaggerated sweetness. "I almost thought I heard an unrepentant jerk trying to dig himself even deeper into the hole he's already made for himself. But that can't be right. Can it?"

Ryan's retort died on his lips when Gina popped her head around her command chair to glare icily at him, her eyes holding his captive for several seconds before she released them by turning back to sit properly in her chair.

"Daaaammnnn…" Britanny whispered to him "What did you do to earn that! I've only gotten that kinda stare from her when I used to flush her math homework down the toilet when we were kids."

"I don't want to talk about it." A slumping Ryan responded curtly.

"Wise decision." Gina's icy tone sent shivers down the backs of the subs other two occupants. "Now, as to how long it will take for us to find Muthia little miss whiny-cat, it will take as long as it takes so you can just sit there and be a good little sister and curb your anxiousness to see Ranma again."

A slight narrowing of her eyes was all the reaction Britanny gave in response to her Gina's 'whiny-cat' comment before the blond genius switched tactics in attempt to turn the tables on her lycanthrope sister. "Speaking of our newest house guest how about you explain, again, why you felt it necessary to conceal the very important fact that he was under the affects of a shape-shifting curse hurm?"

"Now who's the one making someone repeat themselves?" Britanny replied snarkily, immediately regretting having done so when Gina turned the same frosty glare she'd given Ryan upon her.

"Brrrr…. So cold…" The spotted girl gave an exaggerated shiver.

Gina continued to hold Britanny under the glare until she raised her hands up in surrender. "Ok ok ok… just stop giving me the eye!"

"I'm waiting." Gina stated flatly when Britanny didn't start answering her question immediately after capitulating.

"Um… right." Britanny gulped. "Like I told Brianna, I never got the opportunity to because of everything that happened when you got back from your trip to Jade."

"Look sis, like I said before it wasn't my secret to tell ok. I did plan to ask him if it was ok to tell everyone about it when we went to bed that night but seeing as he spent it on the roof hiding from certain bundles of hyperactive hormones I never got the chance."

"I had planned on asking him that morning but I somehow ended up locked in the kitchen all morning." Tapping her chin with a well manicured finger Britanny gazed narrow-eyed at the back of the command chair. "I wonder how that happened?"

Gina sniffed dismissively, "It was the only way I could ensure the time needed to properly examine him without interruption."

"About that… how come neither you nor the fem-boy back there are willing to go into too much detail about said examination." Ryan questioned, unknowingly using the nickname Pantyhose Taro used for the now lycanthropic martial artist.

"Oww!" the red-head cried out before rubbing his shoulder where he'd been punched.

"It's a curse you jerk!" Britanny growled out.

Ryan rolled his eyes before speaking, "Yeah, some curse, turning into a kick'n red-head with a body that could stop traffic. Boo-hoo."

Britanny narrowed her eyes into the best evil glare she could deliver. "I bet you wouldn't think it was so great if you had it MR. TABBOT."

Before Ryan could either retort or think about what it would be like Gina chimed in. "Ignore him, it's just his insecurities talking. After all, it's that 'kick'n red-head that kick his ass after all."

"He didn't kick my ass!" Ryan shot back.

"I'd say being carried bruised and unconscious to my lab to spend more than twelve hours in a regeneration tank indicates otherwise."

"Whatever." Ryan huffed at his supposed girlfriend's response before turning to lock his eyes on the systems in front of him. "I still say you left me in longer then I needed to be."

Gina's knowing smirk went unseen.

"Though…" Britanny drawled out "Mr. I Got Beat By A Seventeen Year Old here does have a point. Why won't either of you talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"About what you were doing with Ranma while you had him in your lab."

"Which time?" Ryan muttered loudly.

Rolling her eyes Gina answered, "I was giving him a thorough examination."

The were-cheetah glared hotly at the back of her sister's seat, "How thorough?"

"Not thorough enough." The blonde scientist's disappointment was clear in her tone.

"If you did anything inappropriate to my Tiger…" Britanny snarled out.

"Nothing happened; all I did was check him out."

Britanny's low growl was echoed by Ryan.

"I meant all I did was examine him…" The twin growls deepened. "Medically!"

"Yeah, right." Came a twin pair of responses.

"Ok. I'm not going to try to deny it. There was some ogling involved, but what girl wouldn't if given the chance! Ranma may not even be out of high school but his male form is definitely grade-A prime-cut beefcake just waiting to be savored!" Gina giggled excitedly. "Imagine what he'll be like once properly aged!"

{You know we can hear you.} Brianna's clearly amused voice sounded through the communication system.

**ooO **On-board Brianna & Ranma's Mini-Submarine** Ooo**

A chortling Brianna and a crimson faced Ranma weathered Britanny's shouted demands to know how the currently female martial Anything Goes martial artist was doing; that is until Gina hit the off-switch to the communicator ending the previously open communication between the two subs.

"Great…" The embarrassed red-head mumbled loudly as she turned to look out the viewport on her side of the submarine. "…now Gina too."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

An unresponsive Ranma remained staring out into the dark depths of the ocean.

"Seriously, what's wrong with a little ogling? Everyone does it. I do it. Gina does it. Cheetah does it."

She was about to say Ryan does it when Ranma's mirthless response of "It's different when a girl does it." interrupted her.

"Ok, you got me there. But it's only because guys just don't complain when we do it. Well most of them."

Seeing from her posture that Ranma was listening to her even if she hadn't turned to in her direction Brianna went on. "Most women like it when a guy looks at them with appreciation. It's when they leer at us it gets creepy. But when it's done discretely, or by a guy their interested in, women welcome it."

She paused to smirk at her silent companion. "Kinda like what you did back on the ship before we got in the subs."

Ranma's head whipped around, a denial rushing from her lips. "I didn't do anything!"

"Really…" Brianna responded slyly. "So you weren't checking me and my sisters out when we came out in our wetsuits?"

Ranma's response was to open and shut her mouth several times before turning back towards the window to hide her guilt.

"Relax, it's not like we didn't want you to look." Brianna chuckled. "Especially Britanny. 'Oops I dropped my scuba mask' my keister. Talk about a lame excuse to bend over." –Chuckle– "Wish I had thought of it first."

Seeing Ranma stiffen slightly she tried to put her at ease about the matter, "If you're worried about how we took you checking us out, don't. I know I at least didn't mind the way you were undressing us with your eyes and I'm positive neither of my sisters did either. Heck Cheetah practically posed at nearly every opportunity every time you looked in her direction!"

A red faced Ranma snapped around to face Brianna, denials sputtering from her lips.

"Awww… you mean you don't like the way we look, of how I look?" She waved a hand over her tightly revealing wetsuit encased body. "You're not saying you don't think this suit looks good on me?" A pouty lipped Brianna released the safety straps holding her into her seat so she could pose for her audience of one.

Seeing the red-head take in her figure from top to bottom and then back only to turn blushingly away was all the answer the triumphantly grinning blonde needed.

"Honestly, look all you want Ranma. I don't mind at all." She then purred teasingly, "And if you ask nicely I might just let you touch."

Ranma stiffened but kept her eyes on Brianna's and her hands to herself.

"But seriously, there is nothing wrong with a little bit of looking as long as you don't leer." The blonde added playfully as she re-strapped herself in, unaware that one of the buckles didn't catch properly.

Once she'd managed to collect herself Ranma spoke, "How can you… what you just said… I thought it wasn't right for a guy to stare at a girl. Especially like that…"

"Any why not?" Brianna asked with all sincerity. "I for one can tell you that having a cute looking guy check me out gives me a thrill. It lets me know that I'm attractive."

"But…"

"I'm not saying that it's always a good thing to do. You just need to know is when it's ok to openly ogle and when you should be discrete about it." The lycanthropoid gave her red-headed passenger a quizzical look. "Didn't anyone ever teach you these things?"

No response came to her question Brianna turned towards Ranma to find her staring unseeing at the console in front of her. Willing to give Ranma time to think the lycanthropoid Digger sister let the silence stretch on. To her satisfaction it didn't last more than a minute.

"Um… Brianna?"

"Yes Ranma?" The blonde replied, failing to hide her eagerness at finally having a real conversation with the young martial artist as most of their trip down had been spent in silence despite her best attempts to get Ranma talking about herself. At the moment Brianna felt as if she'd won the jackpot for certainly her female companion, who was in reality a hunky guy, was about to open up a conversation that would allow hopefully her to get to know more about her.

"That light over there has been blinking for a while." Ranma pointed out the one she was referring to. "Should it be? It wasn't before."

Seeing the light in question, one indicating the occupants of other sub were trying to contact them, Brianna sighed at both having her hopes dashed and knowing she was likely about to get bitched at by her sisters for shutting down the radio for a time. Flipping the switch back to the on position resulted in Britanny's voice instantly filling the cabin.

{**SHE BETTER TURN THE DAMN RADIO BACK ON OR SO HELP ME I'LL GET INTO A DIVING SUIT AND GO BACK THERE!**}

Both of the small subs occupants winced due and rubbed a finger in their ears to try to regain some of their hearing.

"Sorry about that… technical difficulties." Brianna said once she could hear again.

Gina responded with obvious sarcasm. {I hope no other systems are experiencing…}

{**YOU BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN DOING ANYTHING TO RANMA!** **YOU HEAR ME BRIANNA! YOU'D BETTER BE KEEPING YOUR GRABBY HANDS…**}

…and went on despite Britanny's LOUD interruption. {…technical difficulties, or that there will be any more, especially with the communications as we both know how dangerous it is to be out of communications at this depth.}

{Why are you chatting like she didn't shut the radio off on purpose! We both **know** she did!}

{Britanny…}

{Don't Britanny me! What If She Did Something To My Tiger!}

{Yeah Cheetah,} Ryan was heard saying. {I don't know what you're getting all worked up about. I'm sure Brianna hasn't done anything to your new boy toy that you wouldn't do.}

Britanny immediately went on another tirade over the airways through which Gina could be heard telling Ryan that he wasn't helping.

{**That's it!** I'm going over there right now and don't try and stop me!} The sounds of Britanny moving around the cabin of the other sub and Ryan's desperate pleas for the girl to stop stepping on him to get by filled the airwaves {Don't you worry Cuddle-bug I'm on my way to save you!}

"Hey cuddle-bug" Brianna snickered playfully "how about telling everyone everything is ok before Cheetah makes Gina turn their sub around so she can board us?"

"How?" Ranma looked around for some button she was supposed to push so she could be heard.

Apparently it was unneeded as Britanny instantly cried {**RANMA!**} again nearly deafening them. {**TIGER! ARE YOU THERE?**} When Ranma didn't immediately respond Britanny went off again. {**OH GOD SHE HAS DONE SOMETHING TO HIM!**} More sounds of the were-cheetah moving around the other sub came across the radio. {Stop just sitting there and make yourself useful and help me get into this blasted thing Ryan!}

"For the love of…" Brianna palmed her face with a hand. "Just speak Ranma they'll hear you and please do it quick before Brit deafens us again."

"Oh, ok." Ranma waved at the sub ahead of them. "Hey Cheetah."

Brianna laughed briefly at Ranma's wave, "You don't need to wave."

"Oh." Chagrined Ranma lowered her hand "So yeah, heya Cheetah, Gina."

{Thank god! I was worried about you!}

"Nothin' to worry about Cheetah."

"Yup. Nothing to worry about sis, your Tiger is all in one piece. Ranma and I were just talkin' is all. I must have shut off the radio by accident."

{Yeah. Accident. Right.} The were-cheetah said cynically. {She's hasn't got you tied up and is making you say everything is alright does she Ranma?} Though they were on an open communication between the two subs Britanny lowered her voice as if what she said next was only between the two of them {Remember the safe word is 'monkey'.}

Raising an eyebrow Brianna smirked at her red-headed companion, "Safe word?" she whispered quietly enough that the microphones didn't pick it up. "You two already have a safe word? And I thought I worked fast…"

"Yeah. Don't really know why we'd need one, but she kinda insisted on it." Ranma said innocently, honestly not understanding Brittany's reasoning instead thinking it was meant as a way for the two of them to identify if either of them were in trouble and needed to somehow let the other one know without tipping their hand.

"Nah." Ranma said loud enough to transmit. "Everything's fine over here Cheetah. Brianna was just… um… explaining some things to me. But I'm sure glad to hear your voice though."

{Awwww I miss you too… but don't you think I'm not still upset about the mall! You still owe me an explanation!}

{Not to interrupt,} Gina chimed in, {but we should be nearing our destination and it would be helpful if you two would start keeping an eye out for anything strange along the ravine wall we're coming up on. Someplace along it we should find a tunnel that will lead us to Muthia.}

"Gotcha Gina, will do. Sub-2 out."

As Brianna flipped the microphone from open communication to close, her were-cheetah sister's whined, {But I was still talking to my Tiger…}

Brianna shook her head as she started to look around for the entrance to the ruins through the large bubbled windows of the sub, "Shesh, what else could Gina think we need to keep an eye out for down here giant squid? Mermen? It's not like we're going to run into anyone else this deep under the ocean." Though she knew they'd encountered such things in the past, Brianna was just venting at having her chance to chat up Ranma interrupted.

Ranma however felt a shiver go down her spine as she searched out her side of the sub, '_Thank the kami I wasn't the one who said that! 'Cause with my luck exactly that would happen!_'

"And just so you know, she's not the only one that's curious about what happened back at the mall."

Ranma pointedly ignored the question as she herself wasn't sure why she'd reacted the way she had to Ryoga. Yes she'd been angry at the fact that those she'd considered friends had betrayed her but to lose control like that, fighting without concern for either her surroundings or the people who'd luckily gotten clear of the fight was something more like what her rival would do. She promised herself that next time she'd simply deal with them directly and not play around.

Not getting an answer out of her question Brianna picked another one, "Ok, how about you explain why it took you three hours to find your way back to the mansion and when you did; you not only smelled like you'd been in a fire but you were covered with soot?"

Ranma was about to answer when he noticed something odd in the water beyond the viewing glass of the submarine. "Hey Brianna."

"Dodging the question again Ranma?"

In response the aqua-transsexual pointed out the window directing Brianna's attention towards an odd metallic tube like device floating past them releasing bubbles as it went, "What's that?"

Brianna leaned over, her eyes going wide, "_**GREAT HORNY TOADS**_**! EVADE EVADE!**"

**ooO **A Few Minutes Earlier **Ooo**

**ooO **In A Stealth Mini-Submarine Not Far Behind The Digger's Expedition **Ooo**

"So, they're down there in that crevasse?" Zelda asked. She, like the other two in the rear section of the sub, was secured into her seat by a roll bar much like one would find on a rollercoaster. However these were far more padded, reminiscent of child safety seat restraints, complete with little hearts on the front of the bar between which the words 'Safety First' were written.

"Yes, if my calculations are correct, and they most assuredly are, Gold Digger and her group should be about three hundred meters below us…" Pee Wee responded from the middle and forward of the three safety-seats "…and no doubt completely unaware of our presence due to the stealth technology aboard this sub. So, if everything goes according to plan we will allow them to lead us…"

"Plan, yeah right. You just couldn't find the place so we waited around for them to show up so we could follow down here and then steal the place out from under them. Not that I mind, less work for me to do."

Zelda tapped her cheek with a single finger, "And here's another thing… Why did we have to take your mommy's sub, Pee Wee?"

"I told you never to call me that Zelda. It's Lord Talon!"

"Now junior, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't make so much of a fuss. You did give your word me you wouldn't plot evil plans or antagonize your playmates while mommy is driving the submarine." The woman sitting in the control seat of the sub said casting a glance over her shoulder, a motherly smile on her lips. "Remember mommy only agreed to take you and your playmates on this trip for your edutainment! Now be a dear and keep your voice down for mommy ok?"

"MOOOOOM! I told you not to address me as junior! I wish to be addressed from now on by my proper title, LORD TALON, Master Supreme of the DNA HELIX!" Erwin yelled, his face scrunching up and turning red much like a nine year old throwing a tantrum – which he in fact was. "Furthermore these two aren't my playmates! They are my obedient lackeys whom I have PERSONALLY enhanced through my incredible and unquestionable mastery of genetic reconstruction!"

"Obedient, riiiiight." Zelda mumbled low enough so only Daishi heard her. She pointedly ignored the black look the ninja directed her way.

Irwin's mother turned her head slightly, looking back towards the group and all three swore they could see an evil light shining from the woman's eyes. What unnerved them more was how her voice remained pleasant. "Now junior, mommy doesn't like it when you use that tone. You wouldn't want mommy to stop this sub and give her favorite little man a spany-wanky right in front of his playmates…" Her voice turned cold. "Would you?"

Pee Wee looked down, unable to meet his mother's gaze – and he wasn't the only one. "N…noo… Sorry mom. I'll be good."

"That's better." The brown haired woman smiled, turned back to her driving, and began humming a tune from phantom of the opera to herself.

Zelda leaned a bit in towards Pee Wee, "Damn, you're mom is scary…"

"I heard that Miss Hurley. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't use such vulgarity around my junior. He's not the only one I'm willing to put over my knee you know."

Zelda shivered even as she gave the chortling Daishi a scathing glare whose effectiveness fell short. "O… of course Mrs. Talon. My apologies Mrs. Talon."

All three let out a sigh of relief when the older woman again turned to humming while piloting the submarine deeper into the oceans depths.

"Master Talon, I'm sensing our prey's presence. They are now only one hundred and fifty meters ahead and below us." Daishi looked at the older woman's back before saying more. "I believe it is time we… did some sightseeing."

Pee Wee nodded than spoke to his mother, "Moooom… is it ok if we go out and play now?"

His mother, all smiles at how polite her child was being, nodded, "Of course you may dearikins. Just remember to be back in time for dinner. We're going to Chucky Cheeses tonight!"

With the push of a button the three passenger seats slid upwards into small sections above where they sealed shut allowing the release of the individual mini-exploration submersibles. The fact each had weapons wasn't something the mother of the main vehicle commented about – after all boys will be boys. She just added it to the list of things she would have to talk to her son about later – after all it wasn't proper to bring weapons on an educational trip.

{NOW! ACCELERATE TO ATTACK SPEED!} Pee Wee shouted into his communicator.

{Remember to play nice Irwin.}

{Yes mom…} The nine year old genius said petulantly. His tone quickly returned to commanding and forceful. {Now… ONWARD TO BATTLE MY LACKEY'S!}

A moment later Pee Wee's voice came across the radio again, {Oh and Zelda, try not to shoot Daishi's sub like you did in practice… If you do, reparations will be deducted from your pay.}

**ooO** Onboard Gina, Britanny, & Ryan's Submarine **Ooo**

"We got three boggies at six o'clock high!" Ryan stated while grabbing the arms of his chair in reaction to the subs sudden shaking in response to the explosive detonation that had occurred behind them.

– Breeep Breeep –

Despite the seriousness of the situation Britanny and Ryan gave Gina incredulous stares as her phone started to ring.

– Breeep Breeep –

Gina, who'd linked her phone the subs communication systems before departing, pushed a button on the console before her answering the call. "Hello?"

{Ah, Gina Diggers… it is soooo pleasant to have you at my mercy. Again.}

"What in the world? Pee Wee? What are you doing down here? How did you get this number!"

{That's LORD TALON to you GOLD DIGGER!" The young egotistical ground out angrily after which he turned to gloating. {"Once again we see that there is nothing you have that I cannot take away as easily as one takes candy from a baby! Why foiling you has become almost tedious these days since you lost the aid of your fur covered body guard. How is the dear holding up after Zelda gave her the black eye when they last met?}

"Have What? We don't have anything yet! We just got here!" Gina could easily hear the crunch of metal as Britanny grasped the metal of her seats arms crushing them in her anger at Pee Wee's comments as she recalled the exact incident to which he was referring. It happened shortly after she'd trounced the young genius's lackeys when she'd ran into them at the crater where El Dorado once stood. She'd been so despondent from Stryyp's disappearance that Zelda had walked all over her. Things would've gone much worse had Seance and Genn not been there to save not only Gina but her as well. That fiasco, some six months ago, was the last adventure she'd accompanied her sister on.

{Oh but you do… you know the location of the lost City of Muthia and if what I my memory serves me correctly, there is a Legendary Power resting within just waiting for the proper owner to claim it. That would of course be me.}

"How in the… where did you… how did you find out about this place?"

{You really should update the security on your computer systems Miss Digger. It was hardly even a challenge to get the files on this Muthia from them. Though I admit to only chancing upon the information seeing as it was buried within a DATA folder where you keep all your graphic files… I believe the folder was labeled 'Beefy Stud-Muffins'.} Pee Wee made tsking noises. {Naught naughty Miss Diggers… I wonder if your sister knows of the rather risqué pictures of her fiancé Stryyp you have in there?}

{Don't you mean ex-fiancé? The guy did practically leave the furball at the altar after all.} Zelda added evilly.

{Quite right Zelda. Thank you for the correction.} Pee Wee was heard saying to his minion before again speaking to Gina. {My sincerest apologies for the inaccuracy of my previous avowal Miss Diggers.}

"I'll mangle 'em…" Britanny hissed heatedly.

"Now's not the time Cheetah!" Gina jerked the sub down and to the port side avoiding another mini-depth and its concussive detonation.

"I want to hear more about your little picture collection little miss I've got secrets!" Ryan added his two cents, ironically angry at Gina for one of the very reasons she had him in the dog house – for having a wandering eye. "All these months together and what? I'm not enough for you? You know maybe it's time we made our relationship official or something!"

"**NOT NOW RYAN!**" Gina shouted over her shoulder. "Brianna how are you two doing back there?"

{Not much better then you are sis, lucky this things more maneuverable or we would've been hit by now.} Brianna's frantic voice came across the radio.

{Eureka! Check out your six sis, about seventy-five meters down, there's a cave. My readings say it's pretty deep but easily big enough for us to slip in. Ranma and I are heading for there I suggest you stop arguing and do the same!}

"Roger that Brianna."

{Oh hohohooooo so you think you can out run me in that hunk of junk do you Gold Digger?} Pee Wee's haughty voice came over the com. {Well, we shall just see how well your paltry rental submarine fairs against my latest in mini-hawk subs! Daishi, Zelda, pattern omega nine!}

"Ryan! Prepare the special surprise I installed!"

"Roger that Gina. But don't think this means we're not going to have a talk as soon as we get…"

"RYAN!"

"Right right… launching the special package in four… three… two… one… away!"

The water behind the larger of the two submersibles filled with a sparkling ink like substance obscuring not only normal visual acuity but the use of sonar and thermal imaging as well.

{Daishi! Zelda! Full-Speed pursuit!} Pee Wee yelled.

{I would Lord Talon but the cloud is interfering with my sensors. I am afraid tracking them is impossible until it clears.}

{What! You incompetent fools! You…} Pee Wee trailed off only to speak a moment later, his voice lacking its previous sense of urgency. {Are they gone?}

{Yes My Lord, outstanding acting job.}

Pee Wee chortled, {I know. I was good, wasn't I?} {Zelda, cease your pursuit immediately.}

Zelda, still on an attack vector released her remaining torpedoes into the cloud before veering away. {Huh? I thought we were being serious? Why didn't you tell me anything about this?}

{Because Lord Talon had no wish for them to see through our ruse. Something our prey would have done had we relied upon your… less than stellar skills at acting.} Daishi deadpanned.

{Daishi is being far too generous! You couldn't act your way out of a wet paper bag even with cue cards and thirty years to practice your lines!} Pee Wee added laughingly.

{Oh you can both bite me!}

{SILENCE! While I would've liked to have beaten Miss Diggers to Muthia I will settle instead for letting her lead me to it. And by me, I mean you two.}

{While she and her plebeian associates rush forward opening locks, tripping traps, and generally mucking about in her pathetic attempts to loot the treasures of Muthia, you two shall sneak in and snatch the real treasure for me!}

{Lord Talon}

{Yes Daishi?}

{It appears you have an urgent communication from Link. She has apparently been attempting to communicate with you for some time but we have been unable to receive it due to our depth. I am only now aware of it due to the main sub piloted by your mother having launched a communications buoy. It appears to be a medical related emergency.}

{Wonderful. What trouble has that woman cause me this time!} Pee Wee sighed {Very well. Daishi, take Zelda and continue forward into Muthia. I will return to the main craft to look into this matter. Just make sure the two of you do not fail me.}

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

**ooOO **Sometime Later **OOoo**

Jumbled imagery flitted across Ranma's minds-eye as she worked her way back to the land of consciousness. Disconnected images depicting things that left her with a feeling of confusion as they seemed more like something she was seeing from her own point of view instead of the normal panoramic depiction her dreams often came in. Scenes of being trapped in what appeared to be an overturned car with a strange separation between the front and back seats flowed into disjointed ones tainted with a feeling of worry as her eyes gazed frantically out of a view portal into the dark depths of the ocean. It was the last set of image of Brianna's eyes locked with those of her dream as their faces closed upon each other in order to kiss that pushed Ranma fully to wakefulness. For the first few seconds of consciousness Ranma sat unseeing whilst brushing the fingers of her left hand over her lips even as the tingling sensation of being kissed faded. Such was her distraction that the fading blue and yellow glow that had surrounded her only moments prior went unnoticed.

Shaking her head to clear not only the residual sensations of the dream kiss but to clear away the last remnants of blunt trauma induced headache Ranma took in her surroundings confirming she was still inside the submarine though the large viewing bubble which she had been looking out of during their trip, one that doubled as an emergency escape hatch, was no longer in place; its remnants were strewn in bits across the heated cavern in which the submarine had come to rest.

The next thing she noticed was that she was alone. Calling out the missing girl's name, her voice laced with concern, Ranma was not happy when she received no response. Her worry doubling Ranma called out Brianna's name a second time while pressing the release button on her chair restraints only to have it fail to work. Unconcerned with causing further impairment to the already damaged submarine she grabbed the strap leading downwards to her left and tore it from its mounting with ease.

Now able to stand she was relieved to spot an apparently unharmed but unconscious Brianna several yards away near the largest part of the hatches remains; around her several small turtle like objects Ranma recalled Britanny referring to as Peebos mulled.

A little less worried now that she knew where Brianna was Ranma stepped out of the submarine only to be blown back inside of it having accidentally treaded upon, and thereby set off, a Peebo who happened to be staying near the submarine. Eyes narrowing in annoyance Ranma stood up only to almost fall back on to her rear as the floor beneath her shifted, the nose of the submarine tilting upwards bringing the ceiling into view as the vehicle began to tilt and slide back into the waters of the tunnel through which it had arrived. Acting as quickly Ranma grabbed a few of the falling objects created by the angle change of the submarine, among which were Brianna's backpack and an emergency kit, as she leapt up and out only to land on another Peebo who went off with a shout of "YIPPEE!".

The ensuing cloud of stone debris left Ranma coughing for a few seconds due to having breathed in some of the powdered stone created. The sudden cries of "GET THE BAD PERSON!" "BOOM!" and "KABLOOEEE!" were enough of a clue for Ranma to get out of way by leaping upwards and clinging to the ceiling in time to avoid the explosions of three more of the overzealous little robots reaching program completion – an explosion that had enough power to nearly dislodge Ranma from her perch among the stalactites on the cavern ceiling.

"Great. I just know I'm gonna get blamed for that." Ranma grumbled as the last bit of the submarine slipped beneath the pools surface whilst stowing away the items she'd caught before leaping clear and reaffirming her grip on the ceiling.

Her attention was pulled from the waters towards the remaining Peebos below when she heard a cry of. "YOU SUNK MOMMY'S SUB!"

"What? I didn't do it! That other bomb or whatever you are did it not me!" Ranma shot back.

"You stepped on her!" One of the Peebos shouted earning an echoing reply of "Yeah!" from the others.

"It wasn't my fault! Besides! The stupid thing shouldn't of been under the sub!"

"Right…" Ranma swore the thing was being smug. "Like you didn't know #375 was there! You did it on purpose! Admit it!"

"I ain't admitting nothin' especially since I didn't do anythin'!" Ranma responded angrily, his speech falling back into less articulate patterns.

"Yes you did! Now, come down here and let us do our job!" The spokesbomb shot back imperiously, clearly enjoying the position of being in charge and obviously being in the right.

"Yeah! Besides hanging from the ceiling's not playing fair!" A Peebo who was hanging closer to Brianna cried.

"You want me to come down there?"

"YES!" Came a chorus of replies.

"What, so you can bring the ceiling down on all of us! Yer nuts!"

Ranma's reply sparked a small conversation amongst the Peebos about the structural soundness of the cavern. This discussion ended when the spokes-bomb put its two cents in. "You are just trying to trick us into not punishing you like we should! It's not going to work!"

A chorus of "Yeahs" and "Rights" sounded, the Peebos now firmly back on the side of making Ranma pay.

"Now come down and take your punishment!"

"Forget it." The red-headed ceiling hugger responded shaking her head in disbelief "If you want me you're going to have to come up and get me." Ranma then stuck out her tongue while pulling down one of his eyelids with a finger. "Stupid machines."

Ignoring the Peebos, whom had moved into a group similar to a football huddle to discuss what to do about her, Ranma took in her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was she could see when the cavern should have been pitch-black. Even weirder there were no shadows, not even between her and the ceiling she clung to. The next thing she noticed was that the room was unbearably hot, and this heat was coming from the ceiling, a fact that caused Ranma to adjust her grip from time to time as it grew uncomfortable. Thankfully she was growing accustomed to it.

These things out of the way Ranma took in the rest of the large cavern to note it possessed two obvious exits; the pool through which they had entered and an archway towards the far end of the chamber. This archway was at the center of a three-stepped dais which was raised ten feet from the cavern floor.

Ranma's thoughts on where the upwardly inclined passageway beyond the archway led was ended when the spokes-bomb called her attention back to the machines.

"So you ready to come down yet?"

"No."

"Are you suuuuuuure?" it asked with an almost sickeningly sweet childlike voice.

The annoyed martial artist was about to retort when the stalactite she was holding snapped free causing her to scramble briefly in an effort to find a new purchase.

"Oh Oh look look! I think she's losing her grip!"

Ranma could sense their eagerness as an almost palpable energy below her. When she managed to avoid falling the little bit bombs let out a collective groan of disappointment.

"No need to hide up there from us…We're just cuddly little rabbits… no explosives down here…" The spokes-bomb said in a sweet friendly voice, clearly trying for another angle. "We're just so cute and cuddly… don't you want to come down and hug us?"

"YEAH SO WE CAN BLOW YOU UP!"

Ranma couldn't help but smirk as the little machines dog piled the one who gave them away as they drove the now ostracized bit-bomb towards the back of the room even as she took advantage of their small lapse in paying her attention by dropping to the floor to give Brianna a quick once over confirming her previous analysis that the lycanthropoid was indeed ok before leaping up and backwards to reattach herself to the ceiling a few yards away as they noted her presence and immediately zoomed in to defend their creator. Seeing that she wasn't likely to get anywhere near to Brianna again without the likelihood of inciting several of the little bombs to go off Ranma decided to pass the time until Brianna woke up by breaking off small chips of the ceiling and flicking them at the Peebos milling below her further riling them up. It was while she was doing this she noticed that two of the little bombs were missing.

"Hey, weren't there twelve of you?"

A chorus of "No", "Nopes", and "Nuh uh's" came in reply, none of which set Ranma believed despite the way the little machines tried to look at her with innocence in their eyes, something she'd thought previously impossible for a mechanical device to do.

Ranma did another quick head count knowing that she was right in their number only to come up with ten when a slight whirring noise to both his left and right caught her attention even as two of the Peebos came into view, their little wheel like appendages holding them firmly to the ceiling.

"You guys can go up walls?"

The two machines nodded vigorously as they continued their approach, almost smiling in anticipation of delivering what they felt was proper punishment to the person responsible for all of their creator's current troubles.

"Y…you really don't want to do this." The clinging red-head stammered nervously, a sweatdrop forming over her brow.

The two bombs looked at each other once before turning back at Ranma. Their last action before they both detonated was to nod and yell gleefully, "**YES WE DO!**"

The Peebos closest to her landing point rushed in as Ranma crashed to the floor from the explosion, singed but surprisingly unhurt. Almost to their target they were surprised into immobility when the cavern rumbled loudly, the shaking of the floor sending them off track. As the rooms light became red-tinted all eyes tracked upwards to lock upon the crater created by the two Peebos explosion slowly bending downwards, something behind it pushing it out of the way forming an upside down dome of red-orange stone that suddenly oozed open a downpour of molten rock streaming from it towards the floor. Ranma was the only one of those close to the deluge of flowing stone with the speed to get away, and though the Peebos were made of stern stuff they were never designed to withstand this level of heat.

Two thoughts consumed Ranma's mind as she dashed away from the splattering of molten stone pouring behind her; get Brianna, get the heck out of dodge. Scooping her up as he raced by her Ranma easily crossed the cavern floor in a series of giant leaps, the last of which landed her on the stone dais. Pausing to look back over her shoulder Ranma felt some sadness as the Peebos were caught in the surprisingly fast flowing lava. She was about to turn to head down through the archway and up the corridor to wherever it led when she heard a very faint sound of metal grinding on metal. Turning back she spotted a slightly smoking Peebo, the one who'd been ostracized to the back, pulling itself up over the ledge backwards, a small bit of one of its sister machines held tightly before it somehow.

Honestly she was tempted to play kick the can with the little thing, sending it to join the others for the trouble they'd caused her but one look at the meloncholy expression on its mechanical face changed Ranma's mind so, still cradling Brianna bridal style in her arms, she kneeled down to address the little machine, "Ok, here's the deal. First off I'm not going to try to hurt Brianna, I never was. She's my friend."

The little Peebo shifted its optic devices back and forth between Brianna and Ranma, a pensive expression on its mechanical face.

"Ok, how about this, how about we put some distance between us and this stuff and if you feel like, you can try to blow me up later. Ok?"

The little dejected machine slowly whirled around to face Ranma. "I'll be good." It suddenly reversed moods giving Ranma a stern look. "But if you try to hurt mommy…"

"I know I know… You'll go boom." Ranma stood to her full height, readjusting the still unconscious girl cradled in her arms. "Let's go squeaky."

Without further thought on the matter Ranma slipped the toes of her slippered foot underneath the little machine to flip it up from the floor and on to her head before racing up the tunnel beyond the archway.

Behind them, some ten minutes later, the now slowed lava flow had reached the level of the dais. Slowly the surface close to where the steps now hidden by the lava shifted as something vaguely dog like broke the surface to sniff at the air, a low rumble-growl escaping its oddly shaped conical maw as it leapt from the lava to head out of the chamber through the archway.

**ooOO **Twenty Minutes Later **OOoo**

Brianna wasn't very lucid as she awoke, her eyes locking on the shapely rear-end before her. A half-grin-half-leer formed on her lips as she reached out to grasp it and give it a good squeeze noting it was softer than she'd expected and yet just as pleasant as she'd hoped. She considered doing it again when a sudden yelp of surprise followed by her being unceremonious dumping on the ground on her rear provided sufficient enough of a shock to bring her fully awake.

She heard an obviously female Ranma object to her actions. "What the heck was that for!"

"Sorry" Brianna responded sheepishly. Her urge to blush passed when she noticed the two of them were not where she last remembered them being, that is in the sub. "Um… where are we?"

Ranma glared at her for a moment before turning away with a shrug, "Beats me. Someplace underground is all I can tell ya."

Brianna was about to ask more questions when she found Ranma dropping something in her lap. "Now that you're awake you can take care of the little pest."

"Hey I am not a p… oh… MOMMY!" The Peebo pressed itself against Brianna even as it glared at Ranma. The glare turned to a gleam when it asked, "Should I blow her up now?"

"Blow her up?" A confused Brianna questioned, though the bomb in her arms didn't take it that way at all as it yelled "YAY" and started to try to get back to Ranma who was backing up hands waving in front of her.

"Hey I thought we were friends!"

"You dropped me in mommy's lap and called me a pest! You deserve to be blown up!"

"Cancel that!" Brianna blurted out swiftly grabbing the mechanized bomb before it could get away from her.

"Awwwww."

"In fact add Ranma to your friend or foe identification list as a friend, amend the file Ranma Saotome to include this form."

If a Peebo could scuff its shoe this one would have. "Understood and acknowledge. Darn it."

Sighing at the avoided problem Brianna looked up intending to further question Ranma as only to find the red-head had already started to walk off down the hallway in which she had found herself.

Casting an indignant glare towards Ranma's retreating form, Brianna huffed calling out "Wait up!" as she got to her feet. She was further miffed when the red-head didn't respond forcing her to quickly catch up only to have to draw back when Ranma's arm shot out preventing her from either passing or stepping beside her.

"Didn't you hear me tell you to errk!"

The errk was due to the sudden appearance of Ranma's hand in front of her face; a hand in which she could see a rather large dart. The hand turned downwards to point towards her feet. Gazing downwards she could see she had stepped on some sort of trigger.

"Careful." Ranma said lowering her arm from blocking Brianna's passage. "This place's got as many traps as the Kuno mansion" She then chuckled to herself "just a lot more dangerous."

"Kuno Mansion?" Brianna questions only to shake her head. "You know what, forget about that. How about telling me where we are and what's going on? The last I remember was losing control of the sub when a strong current sucked us into a side tunnel after we avoided Pee Wee's attack."

Continuing forward Ranma unceasingly cast her gaze about for possible unfriendly surprises while filling Brianna in on what had happened to the sub, her other Peebos, along with the threat of the lava filled chamber below; lava that was likely making its way in their direction.

"Ok," Brianna said plucking a small square device she had from her belt. Looking at some sort of readout she selected something and pressed the red button in the middle only to have the device fizzle then shoot out sparks and smoke. Flipping it over she moaned, "Great, the casing cracked" popping it open she groaned again "and of course the circuitry is ruined. Guess I'll have to make do with what equipment I have on me."

Brianna's vision was suddenly blocked when Ranma proffered a metal backpack with the words 'Brianna's Survival Pack' stenciled across it. "Got it from the sub before it sunk."

Brianna's cry of "I could kiss you!" caused Ranma to stiffen briefly in remembrance of the dream she'd had upon waking up.

She was brought out of brief flashback by Brianna saying "Just give me a minute to get suited up."

To her amazement Ranma noted that the pack was now floating in midair at Brianna's waist height. Waving her hands under the box Ranma failed to notice her blonde companion trying to get her attention despite clearing her throat twice.

When the small Peebo ran over Ranma's foot a third time she finally responded, "What do ya want pest. Can't you see I'm doing something?"

"Hey! Mommy is trying to talk to you so pay attention?"

Ranma looked up at Brianna from where she was kneeling while checking out the underside of the backpack. "This is seriously cool. How does it float? Can you make something like for someone to fly with?"

"It uses a gravitational pressor-field to maintain a set distance away from the Earths center of gravity, and no, the field keeps it in a fixed position based upon its correlation to said fields when it's activated."

"Oh" came Ranma's glum response as she stood up losing all interest in the device. "So the pest said you needed something?"

Brianna, who had noticed Ranma's pout at learning she couldn't fly with this device, chuckled at her Peebos ramming into the girls foot repeatedly in response to her taunt "Well, I asked you if you minded giving me a moment alone so I could get changed into some of this gear… but if you want to stay and watch I don't mind…" she stepped up to him to run a finger along Ranma's arm suggestively "That is so long as I get a chance to reciprocate with your hunky body in the future."

Eyes going from Brianna's face to her feet and back again Ranma began waving her hands before her rapidly as she stepped back, "M…maybe next time."

The blonde chuckled, "I'll hold you to that."

"Um… right… I'll just go wait at the end of the hall…" Ranma pointed further up the passageway "where it T's"

She got about four steps before Brianna spoke, "You best not peep…" She was about to respond indignantly when the girl finished by adding "too much". Briefly Ranma was torn between turning and staring at her pointedly and rushing off down the hallway in a mad dash to get away from the clearly amorous blonde. She settled for somewhere in-between by casting one glance back before stepping around the left corner of the passageways T intersection.

Once around the corner the pig-tailed warrior leaned against the wall congratulating herself for another trap avoided; this one perhaps more deadly then any she'd faced in these tunnels so far.

Dart hurling trigger stones, no problem. She'd caught most of them and now had a rather sizable supply of things to throw at a later date should she need them.

Collapsing floors with spike filled pits below, easily avoided.

Scything blades from ceilings, stabbing spears from the walls, even guillotine corridors were all pieces of cake if you were fast enough to avoid getting hit.

But the landmine covered fields of dealing with anything female that showed an interest in her, these called up Ranma's deeply rooted self-preservation instincts as they were more dangerous to handle than any of Happosai's Happo Daikarin.

It wasn't that Ranma found Brianna unattractive or that she was afraid of the girl no matter how forward she seemed to be at times, it was that she was unsure of how she fit in around the new females that had appeared in her life since she'd left Nerima.

The pig-tailed warrior rested against the cool stone wall cursing inwardly that all of this would be so much easier if he'd actually been able to get things straightened out with Britanny so he knew at least enough about their relationship so he could know how to react to her sister. The one time she'd tried to broach the subject, which was just before they'd left for the airport to go on this expedition, the were-cheetah was almost impossible to talk to as Britanny had been highly evasive saying only that whatever they were to each other was up to him.

Now Ranma was no dummy, he could tell that all three of the sisters seemed to be attracted to her – Brianna possibly even attracted to his female form if some of the looks she'd noticed the blonde giving her in the submarine were a clue. But one thing she was absolutely sure of was that Britanny seemed very stuck on her and even if they had not defined what sort of relationship they had she knew that getting involved with the sister of someone whom you'd slept with without clearing matters up was a huge no-no. Heck even with clearing them up it tended to stay on the 'do not do' list.

Muttering to herself asking how the heck she got into these troubles Ranma was relieved to have her thoughts broken by Brianna's call of "I'm finished, you can look now."

Stepping around the corner Ranma had to admit Brianna looked good in the clothing she'd chosen; a not too revealing green camouflage shirt and matching shorts – both of which fit her like a second skin. Around her waist, hanging at an angle towards her right hip, was a utility belt type item complete with several pockets and small gadgets. Slung over her left shoulder going down to her right hip where it met and intersected with her belt was a bandoleer from which hung three grenades along with a holster containing a tricked out pistol of some sort. Finishing up the outfit Brianna wore a pair of multi-buckled combat boots into the right of which was a baton like item where one might store a knife.

"So, how do I look?" Brianna, who held a high-tech two handed multi-barreled gun in her left hand, asked while posing to show off her outfit. "Am I not the epitome of stylish badass or what?"

Ranma once again let her eyes wander over Brianna's form in appreciation before she answered, "Sure, you look good but um… you don't think we'll need shoot anything do you?"

"I sure hope so!" Brianna enthused as she let the front of the multi-barrel gun fall forward so she now held it with both her hands "I haven't had a chance to field test this puppy."

Thinking about how to respond Ranma recalled her conversation with Britanny about her sisters and their interests; in this case Brianna's love for explosives and personal firearms. Quickly deciding that since she currently didn't know all that much about firearms, especially futuristic looking ones like the blonde in front of her held, she figured it would be best to just keep her mouth shut on the matter. Thus with a shrug Ranma changed the subject, "So, left or right?"

Brianna flipped up a small display screen on the top of her gun near the back then swung the large gun back and forth while walking about the T section of the hallway before she responded, "Well, since the GPS locater beacon shows that either direction takes us no further away or towards where Gina is why don't we keep going the way you turned since you seem to want to take the lead. If it takes us to a dead end we just turn around."

"Works for me."

After about five minutes of walking down the corridor, the little surviving Peebo rolling along behind Brianna, the youngest Digger sister had enough of the silence that had sprung up between them.

"So Ranma. I told you a whole bunch of things about me and my sisters but you haven't really said much about yourself." She began ticking off fingers on the hand not holding her large gun "I know you're a martial artist. You're at least introverted in so far as talking about yourself is concerned. You're from a place called Nerima. You have a curse that changes you into a girl and now turn into a rather hunky were-cat but have no idea how to control it. You're seventeen, soon to be eighteen. You're no longer a virgin but are apparently good at sex."

She easily tell the last part of her statement resulted in Ranma blushing as her shoulders and neck had reddened clashing sharply with the yellow of her wetsuit as it covered the central area of her torso.

"You're shy and it's easy to make you blush."

With a grunt Ranma tossed four of the large darts she'd collected from previous traps at several stone tiles ahead with enough force to trigger the spear traps they were connected to.

"You seem to know your way around old tombs or at least are familiar with traps."

A minute or so of them moving down the hallway in silence lasted until Brianna let out a sigh and spoke again. "Look I can tell you don't like to talk much about yourself but that ain't gonna cut it 'cause it only makes me even more curious. So, if you want to get any peace you're just gonna have to give me something to keep my mind occupied or I'll end up pestering you until you get mad at me and give me the silent treatment." Brianna paused only to take a breath. "That or blow your top. Either way, I will have learned something more about you than what I already know. Which is damn little."

"Personally I'd rather you talked to me cause you seem to have done something that none of us has been able to do for Cheetah in over eight months and that's make her happy."

"All I did was promise her I would stay with her until she didn't need me anymore."

"That's it?"

Ranma's simple nod left her pondering for a moment. Her saying "There has to be more to it than that." wasn't meant to be said aloud but it did prompt a response.

"Probably. But I've got no clue as to what Cheetah thinks or what my promise means to her only she does."

"What does it mean to you?"

"It means that until she tells me she no longer needs me my place is here, or wherever she is. Which is another reason for us to get to her as soon as possible."

"You know you can't always be with her Ranma. Trying to do so is ridiculous. I mean technically you've already been away from her several times."

"Take for example disappearing at the mall. Flying in first class with Gina or even being in a different submarine than her. It's simply not possible to be with her twenty four seven."

"Duh." Ranma chimed in, her thoughts on when she'd been stuck to Happosai. "Been stuck with someone like that once before and trust me it ain't no fun."

Sensing an oppertunityt learn more about her mysterious pig-tailed companion Brianna said, "Do tell." Only to be disappointed when Ranma waved it off.

"Nah, boring and I'd rather forget it. Getting back to what you said about me and Cheetah being separated. I'm not worried about it and I'm sure she's not either. Well, not too much." Ranma chuckled. "She'd probably more worried about my being alone with you than she is being separated from me."

"Does she have a reason to worry?" Brianna smiled suggestively.

"Nope." Ranma's quick response left Brianna with a obvious pout of disappointment. "I'm the one that should be more worried if ya ask me."

"Oh? And why is that?"

Ranma cast 'who are you kiddingly' glance over her shoulder at Brianna before turning her attention back towards making sure nothing unfortunately reared its head while they made their way down the passageway. "Going back to the whole promise thing, to me it means that I need to be there for her when she needs me not hover over her and get in the way. It means not casting her aside like that Strip guy did."

"Stryyp"

"Yeah, him. When the jerk left her, he hurt her and it left her feeling betrayed, unwanted. Sure you and the rest of her family love her but you're supposed to ya know?" Ranma's previously firm voice softened, becoming melancholic "That's what family is suppose'ta do." only to strengthen losing is sad manner just as quickly as it gained it "And believe me I'm sure she appreciated it don't think she didn't."

"But it wasn't what she needed." Ranma's sudden punching at a swinging pendulum and blade as it swiped by in front of him made Brianna jump as she was firmly distracted by listening to the girl talk about she sister. She did note how the blow bent the apparatus a sufficient amount preventing it from returning to its waiting position allowing them to pass it safely. "I think. I think she needed someone who didn't have anything to gain from her to give her back her worth. To show her she could be wanted without there being a catch or even wanting something back. Maybe I'm completely wrong. The only one who knows is her."

"Wait here."

The firm command to stay behind brought Brianna back to the now allowing her to notice that they had reached something of a dead end to this level of passage. The only way to go further forward was an upwards spiraling passageway off of to their left - the passageway Ranma had disappeared up.

For a moment Brianna was miffed at being left behind like that, being told to stay behind like some kind of weak girl. She even began to become moderately annoyed with both herself and Ranma for letting him take the lead in this little adventure after all she'd been on several of her own as well as being able to call up all the adventuring know how she'd gained from having Gina's memories. It was when it dawned on her Ranma had somehow diverted the conversation to be about her sister instead of her learning anything new about him that Brianna decided that playing the damsel that needed protecting was not a role she felt comfortable with.

She took one angry step forward into the hall only to stop when she heard a scratching sound not unlike a dogs nails on a tile floor coming from the hallway that she turned her attention back the way they'd come from. Leaning back to peer down the hall her eyes went wide at the sight of the black skinned and red veined monstrosity charging her way. Grinning in a combination of delight and anger Brianna stepped back into the hall, leveled her Brianna Polarized Shock-gun (trade mark pending) towards the beast and pulled the trigger. The ensuing blast was perfect by her standings, creating a wonderful flume as the bolt of energy sped down the hallway to strike the conical headed beast dead on. The effect however, was less than satisfactory for the bolt split into smaller energy beams which went on to put small holes in the wall around the still approaching beast. Digging in she increased the power setting on the weapon before letting lost a second bolt, then a third and fourth with only the strongest setting have any effect and that was to force the beast to halt in its charge for a second.

"Ok. How about this!" Brianna pulled off one of her grenades, pushed the button and tossed it down the hallway. Much to her delight the creature stopped to examine it and then eat it only to explode splattering the walls with beasty goo.

"Oh yeah! Who's the woman! Me that's who! Uh huh!" A dancing Brianna shouted triumphantly. Her jig trailed off at the sound of more growling and the site of at least three more of the creatures coming down the hall in her direction.

Casting a glance down at her two remaining grenades Brianna made a quick decision, her body doing an about face and her legs making use of her cheetah inherited speed as she ran up the spiraling hallway with a shout of "**RANMAAAAA! WE GOT COMPANY!**"

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Additional Thanks**

**(In Alphabetical Order)**

_7 Winds_ – For looking over some of my work, offering his advice, critiques, & corrections.

_Genhoss_ – For his wonderful advice, ideas, corrections, suggestions, & critiques.

_To Lord Ra, Cory D. Rose, Weebee, __Innortal__**, **_**_Spacer-X_**_& Several Other Authors__ – _All of which unknowingly providing me with the inspiration to continue writing.

To Rainbowtroll And My Other Friends – For putting up with me babbling about my writing when they have zero interest in fanfiction as well as for their occasional quote or unintentionally given idea.

And Finally A Thanks To All Those Who Posted A Review (negative or positive) for this story as well to those who helped me correct mistakes in previous chapters by sending me them in private messages. (Mythicalprogrammer, Hiryo, and EPJ III just to mention a few.)

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Chapter Notes & Author Commentary**

**Once again, I thank you for reading this story and I do hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I had in writing it. If you did, please leave a review. Now on with the author commentary:**

**Originally **I had planned on not releasing this chapter until I had finished chapters of my other works but I have become stalled, clearly I changed my mind.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

– Posted August 13th, 2011 –


End file.
